Torn apart
by silversurfer60
Summary: Rose Tyler met Alec Hardy the first day she went to a new school when she was just 13. Her mother had followed a boyfriend to Paisley in Scotland and said they were staying. Rose daren't speak at first but Alec was different. He became her friend, they had their first kiss at 13 but 3 years later, she was gone. This is how they found each other and fell in love again in 2012.
1. The news

Rose Tyler met Alec Hardy the first day she went to a new school when she was just 13. Her mother had followed a boyfriend to Paisley in Scotland and said they were staying. Rose daren't speak at first but Alec was different. He became her friend, they had their first kiss at 13 but 3 years later, she was gone. This is how they found each other and fell in love again in 2012.

Rose Tyler in this story is the same age as Alec, making it that she was born in 1971, a month after Alec. Based loosely on David Tennant's childhood but then follows Alec Hardy's story. No disrespect or intrusion is intended. Dates may not be the same as in the series concerning Sandbrook and may contain some elements of my other stories on the Sandbrook subject including 'No witness protection' where Rose's friend Shareen leaves the estate with her mother to live with her boyfriend.

This is very sad in parts as Rose makes friends with Alec and he and his dad begin to realise how Rose is unhappy at the flat she shares with her mother and her mother's boyfriend and Alec's dad thinks Rose is being abused, maybe not physically but mentally and it's tearing a young Alec apart to see her like that. There are no mentions of physical abuse but readers should be warned it may or may not be Rose who is involved as her mother never allows her to spend any more time with Alec than after school and holidays while she is out at work.

~~~~{ silversurfer60 }~~~~

It was the last day of school and thirteen year old Rose Tyler couldn't wait to stop wearing her uniform and go around in her jeans and t-shirt again for six weeks. She'd seen Mickey Smith on the way home, he'd left school last year, being four years older than her and he was a trainee mechanic.

"School's out for summer?" Mickey laughed as she passed the garage where he worked, talking to her friends.

"Why ya bothering with him?" Shareen asked her, pulling her chewing gum out of her mouth, twisting it and putting it back in, which even Rose thought was disgusting.

She'd been trying to convince her friend it wasn't a cool thing to do but to no avail.

"Hello to you too Shareen," Mickey joked, getting him a scowl from Rose.

"Mickey Smith, don't think we're gonna spend the whole six weeks hanging around here," Rose warned him.

She heard laughing in the background as the other men saw them.

"Smith, get back to work," Stan, the foreman warned him. "You girls, take notice of your friend there," he pointed to Rose, who was turning a bright shade of red. "Don't let me see you lot hanging around all summer unless you want to work and I doubt very much you'd want to get your hands dirty and break your fingernails."

"Bloomin' cheek," Charlene, one of the other girls remarked, checking her own fingernails where Miss Walker in hygiene had made her scrub off the pink nail varnish Shareen had passed to her, who hadn't been the one to get into trouble over it.

"Go play with your ponytails," one of the men laughed, making Mickey turn.

"We haven't got them," Rose retaliated. "Are you blind or what?"

That made the others giggle, patting her on the shoulder.

"Come on Rose, you're wasting your time with him," Keisha laughed. "Thought you fancied my brother?"

"What?" Mickey asked, since he thought the now teenager had a crush on him.

"Stop it Keisha, I never said I fancied Jay. Take no notice Mickey," Rose replied, since his boss had gone back to what he was doing – reading the paper in the corner.

"Well tell your friend there to keep her mouth shut," Mickey replied. "See you later when your mum goes out? She still seeing that bloke, what's his name?"

Rose wished her mother, Jackie Tyler had never met 'Scottish' Bob as everyone called him. He was part of the firm renovating the estate, which Rose thought was a bit of a waste of time and money since the kids, well not her age would just 'redecorate' the brick walls and chalk on the pavement with slogans amongst other things, some unreadable.

"Leave it Mickey, if she wants to see him, there's nothing I can do about it," Rose replied sadly, not liking the fact she was sent to her cousin's flat most nights and had hoped she could be trusted to stay in on her own. "They're almost finished though, the scaffolding was coming down this morning."

"Good job," Shareen laughed, Rose seeing the disgusting chewing gum again. "Otherwise all the younger kids will be playing on it all summer and that security guy couldn't catch a tortoise."

That made the others laugh and agree. Mickey stared after them, Rose would never agree to go out with him and he'd have to wait another two years at least. Even then she was out of his league and her mother would slap him into another universe if he dared to even suggest it. Well maybe she would have done but would she still be seeing the Scottish builder if he was leaving?

Leaving her friends, Rose took the stairs to their flat since she didn't fancy getting stuck in the lift if someone had been messing about with it and wondered if her mother was in. Jackie Tyler was a hairdresser who partly worked from home but often went around the estate to those with young kids and the older women who would gather in two's and three's and Jackie would get a bonus.

"Are ya home Mum?" Rose called out as she locked the door behind her and threw her school bag on the floor of her bedroom, not that there was any more room on the floor than there was elsewhere, something her mother had expected her to stop now she was a teenager.

Rose had just thought her mother had forgotten what it was like to be a teenager but now she was seriously thinking since she had six weeks of trying to get to her bed when she wanted to be alone, she may do something about it. Little did she know when her mother popped her head around the kitchen door, she was going to have very little choice.

"In here sweetheart, come and say hello to Bob."

Rose hated saying hello to Bob and what was he doing there, since men were still finishing off in the courtyard?

"Guess what Rose?" her mother asked, Rose getting some juice out of the bottle and filling the glass with water.

"What Mum?" she asked, praying her mother wasn't suggesting Bob moved in with them but considering how much time they spent together, wouldn't be that surprised if he was.

"Just tell her Jackie love," Bob told her in a thick Scottish accent and leaning over to put his arm around her waist.

"Rose, Bob and I have been talking and we've made a decision," Jackie started to tell her.

"Is he moving in with us Mum?" Rose asked cautiously.

"No Rose, he has to go back to Glasgow, well just outside Glasgow. The job here's almost done and he only came down to replace someone, the head office is based there," Jackie replied.

Rose had a feeling there was more to this and wondered why the council hadn't employed a local firm to do the work or maybe they'd saved some money?

"Get on with it Jackie," Bob told her, getting up and helping himself to another pot of tea but Jackie took it off him, smiling at him.

Rose thought it was gross the way he mauled her mother, what he did when they were alone, she dreaded to think. She wondered if her mother did everything for him and he was just letting her. She'd no idea where he'd been staying but was just glad it hadn't been with them.

"Okay Bob. Rose, we're moving love. Bob asked us to go with him, back to Glasgow, well just outside," she repeated. "He has a two bedroom flat, you get your own room as long as ya keep it tidy," she continued as Bob pulled her onto his lap as he'd sat down again.

Rose wondered what he'd been doing in her room but it served her right for leaving the door open she supposed. It wasn't her fault she had girls magazines with pop stars on the front or records her friends had left when they'd been over scattered across the floor, there should be more storage.

Rose reached for the nearest chair and sat down.

"What?" she asked, thinking she'd heard wrong. As if thinking Bob was moving in with them wasn't bad enough. At least they'd get to stay on the estate. "Why are you just telling me?"

"Don't be cheeky to your mother Rose," Bob warned her.

"Rose, we only talked about it last night. His job finishes on Tuesday, he's going back to get the flat ready for us then we go next Saturday. Going now gives me chance to get you into a school, I'll have a lot to do sweetheart and I'll have to give notice here. I'll have to tell my cousins, they can look after what I can't take with us and Bob's mate he made here has a lockup so we'll have the furniture taken there until we can arrange to get it up there, he'll only charge me a fiver a week."

Rose couldn't be more stunned if she tried, she was trying to take it all in, forgetting about getting something to eat, which she probably couldn't manage anyway with the feeling in her stomach.

"Well say something Rose?" her mother urged her.

"I have to go Jackie, I'll see you in the pub later love," Bob told Jackie. "I'll leave you two to talk about it but it's not up for debate Rose. Your mother and I are going to live together and since most of my firm's work is in the Glasgow area, it's not very often I work so far from home. She'll tell you what to expect."

Rose couldn't believe this, what did her mother have to tell her? That he had three kids who lived with him from an ex wife or maybe three ex wives or maybe they were ex girlfriends? Shareen knew all about that, well so she claimed.

Rose got up and ran to the living room when Bob grabbed hold of her mother again. Jackie was going to run after her.

"Leave her Jackie," Bob told her, kissing her neck as they stood. "She'll get used to the idea, it will be better her growing up in Paisley than around here."

"She's managed so far," Jackie smiled. "Yeah, I expect it'll be different for her but she'll soon make friends."

Bob let go of her. "About that Jackie, she has to pull her weight helping you around the flat, you can't let her get away with doing nothing, like she seems to do here."

"Yeah Bob but I brought her up on my own, I had no-one until I met you," Jackie reminded him, nudging for a kiss.

"Well that's all changed Jackie. I expect her to do as she's asked," he replied.

"Well can we make it look like it's coming from me?" Jackie suggested. "I mean if I ask her, she'll take it better, won't she?"

"Well I suppose so but she does it or I'll have to get involved. We also have a few more things to discuss."

"I know. So you'll give me the names of the schools up there so I can make some calls before we move?" Jackie asked him, knowing what he'd meant and if that's what it took then so be it.

"You'd be best trying the grammar school, she's too old for the other one, schools are different up there," he replied.

Jackie wondered if he was just saying that, did he actually know? Bob left, them planning to meet later and she'd agreed to let him stay over the weekend for Rose to get used to seeing them together and she went into the living room to find Rose trying to watch the older kids programmes but thinking they were stupid, as if anyone wanted to come home and watch a drama about being at school.

Didn't the programme makers think they saw enough of school?

"He's coming back later Rose, he's staying over until he goes back on Tuesday," her mother announced. "Rose, we did only actually decide last night but he's been asking for a while now."

"It doesn't make it any better Mum," Rose replied, trying to hide a tear in her eye. "I've hardly seen him before today."

"He makes me happy Rose. For the first time since I lost your dad and I know we keep talking about him, we always will but I have to move on. I've had thirteen years on my own, it's time to move on."

"I don't even know his name," Rose continued, seeing her mother had her mind made up.

"It's Johnson, he's got a good job Rose, he has a nice flat in the better area of the town and there's two schools close by but he reckons the grammar school will be the best one, I'll give them a call on Monday and see how to get you enrolled. Just think Rose, it's only eight miles from Glasgow, we'll be able to go on shopping trips. He reckons I'll easily get a job in a hairdresser's shop and you already let yourself in after school."

"Mum, what about the school holidays?" Rose asked, thinking she'd wanted to be on her own but maybe not all day.

"Oh. Well for now you'll have to manage but you'll make some new friends and spend some time with them. You'll have to help around the flat though and he only knows about your room because I wasn't expecting him coming over and I didn't have time to close your bedroom door. Really Rose, you have to tidy it now and throw everything away you're not taking with ya. We're gonna be busy for the next week so you'd better not have anything planned, like hanging around that garage with that no good Mickey Smith."

"I've already been told by his boss to stay away, geez mum, I was only passing by on my way home, he stopped me," Rose complained, picking up the TV remote and wishing there were more channels.

"I don't know what happened to him, he was such a good kid before he started hanging around with that Jimmy what's his name but at least he got a job, if he manages to keep it. He'd better hope Jimmy doesn't get any ideas about getting Mickey fired or turns the place over, Mickey will get the blame."

"Yeah, well Mickey's old enough to know better Mum, even I stay away from Jimmy Stone. Charlene said he's thinking of starting a band, as if any of his mates even know what a guitar is let alone play it," Rose replied.

"Well we'll see, if they get a record to the top of the charts," her mother joked.

"I'll have to tell my friends, it's not like I'm just moving a few streets away. It's a big thing Mum, you dropped a real bombshell on me."

Meanwhile, in the town of Paisley in Renfrewshire, just eight miles from Glasgow and which the town housed one of the city's airports where thirteen year old Alec Hardy used to like to go plane spotting with one of his few friends in the summer evenings, he had just got home from school and was clearing out his school bag as his dad got his tea ready.

"All done with then Son?" James Hardy asked him.

"Yes Dad, I don't know what I'll do all summer while you're at work though," Alec replied, looking a bit sad.

"I know it's not easy for you and I've talked to your aunt Mary. She's agreed you can spend some of the time there, I know you're only used to a week at a time but it's the best thing to do. I'm sorry I can't take you away this year though, it just wouldn't be the same."

Alec wondered what that was supposed to mean? It was less than six months since his mother had died and all they'd done on holiday was leave him to fend for himself on a beach somewhere on the south west coast of England last summer while they'd sat 100 yards away arguing.

Now she was gone and the house was quiet and all his dad did was try to make up for it.

"Maybe next year Alec eh?" his dad asked him, getting Alec's tea out of the oven.

James Hardy, or Jim to his few friends was a postal worker and worked early mornings, something his supervisor had encouraged him to do in order to be home when the then twelve year old Alec was devastated over his mother's death, which had been quite sudden as no-one knew she had a bad heart.

Alec knew his dad felt partly to blame for not seeing the signs but the hospital had told them it was no-one's fault. He couldn't help but think his dad thought he'd caused it as at times his mother wasn't an easy person to get on with. He accepted his tea and sat up straight.

"I know Dad, it wouldn't be the same without her but I'll be okay at aunt Mary's, me and Stuart were talking about going plane watching."

His dad ruffled Alec's spiky blonde hair that was beginning to turn brown underneath.

"Face it Son, you only go to see if any spaceships in the shape of a blue box land there by mistake," he joked. "Tell me you stopped writing those stories?" Alec had a guilty look on his face. "I think you should concentrate on other things Alec, maybe start taking an interest in girls instead of science fiction," he suggested.

Alec put on his best smile and thought he'd maybe just not say anything. It was going to be a long summer and when he finally got back to school, he wouldn't have as much time to think about his mum. Being a teenager now didn't make him feel any better and she'd not got to see him become one, the school counsellor had tried to help him as much as she could but even after six months, it didn't go away.

He just hoped after the holidays he could start pulling himself round and take more interest and join a few clubs to take his mind off it. He also hoped maybe the new term would bring new students but if they were girls, he would forget it, he wasn't ready for that, especially with the likes of Kristin and Moira, who had tried to smother him when it was announced in school assembly that Alec was to be given the school's sympathy and they were all asked to be nice to him, which all but a few miseries had done and he'd become clever at dodging the head bully who had no mercy for anyone, not just him.

So as Rose and her mother were talking about what to take and what to leave, Alec went to his room, the last photo of him and his mother on the window ledge, he wondered what the next term would bring and he could always hope he could try to make a new friend.


	2. The goodbyes

Rose had a week to break it to her friends she was moving away - a long way away and she wouldn't be able to get on a bus from another part of London to meet them on Saturday morning, which meant no more trying to dodge store detectives when being cheeky and one of them asking an assistant for their size in a dress they couldn't afford and them all sneaking in the dressing rooms and taking it in turns to try it on.

That had kept them amused for a while and the poor Saturday girl whose job it was to make sure every item was returned to the rail was kept busy getting another size if one of the friends found it didn't fit. She would miss that more than anything, they'd been doing it since they were twelve and a half, well that and lurking around the men's department and looking for cute boys looking embarrassed their mothers were buying them t-shirts and school shirts.

So when they'd had enough the following day when they'd all got their spending money and tried to fool the bus conductor they all had bus tickets, they went to the kiosk and bought two cans of soda to share and had gone to sit outside Hendrik's Department Store after swearing several months back when they'd mostly all turned thirteen they were going to get jobs there when they left school.

Shareen was sipping on a straw after Rose offered the can of orange to her after taking hers out.

"So, where did ya say you were going?" she asked Rose, who was looking at a cute boy following his mother out and carrying two bags.

Shareen nudged her, the others giggling.

"What? Oh some town near Glasgow I've never heard of. Mum's getting all giddy over it, she's already planning shopping trips there every Saturday but I'd rather be hanging around with you lot."

"Face it Rose, you'd rather be looking at the cute boys," Charlene laughed, nudging Keisha, who was taking too long taking a drink.

"Yeah, I guess I'll miss that too," Rose laughed. "Anyone want my red bike?" she offered, knowing one of her cousins would probably claim it and wishing now she'd never asked for it.

She'd asked for the red bike for her twelfth birthday to join some of the other kids even though her mother couldn't really afford it but there it was, outside on the balcony and her mother had claimed she had no idea where it had come from and Rose knowing she didn't want to admit she'd gone without something to pay for it.

Now, she had better things to do and the bike was forgotten about.

"Think I'll give that a miss," Shareen laughed, handing the can back to Rose and Rose shaking it to see if it was worth sticking the straw in again or just finishing it off. "So you'll be starting a new school then?"

Rose thought that was rather obvious and felt like saying no, she'd be getting the bus every morning.

"Yeah, some posh grammar school by what mum said, Bob reckons schools are different up there," she replied.

"When was he at school then?" Keisha laughed as Charlene scowled at her for finishing the drink. "Was that in the dark ages?"

"Probably, I don't know what mum sees in him, he's worse than Jimbo and Howard put together. I think he must have charmed her on the way to the shops. I bet it all started that time the washing machine stopped working and she went to the launderette when the repair man said he'd have to go back with a part for it, I mean Bob had to do his laundry, right?"

The others nudged her.

"Yeah, betcha he saw her going in so he took his shirt off and stuffed it in the dryer just to chat her up," Shareen laughed.

"Yeah, then I bet she asked him for change even though there's a change machine," Keisha joined in.

"How do you know there's a change machine, thought your mum had a washer?" Charlene questioned her.

Keisha tried to bluff her way out of it.

"I went in once with my gran," she replied, knowing they'd never go for it.

"Whatever," Shareen huffed, trying to aim the empty can at the rubbish bin and missing. "Hey Rose, betcha anything your mum flashed her knickers at him when she took them out of the washer!"

"Shut up Shareen," Rose blushed at the thought but that could explain why her mother had suddenly started getting all defensive where she was going.

She'd never worked out why Bob had started calling for her mother and her being told to go over to her cousin's flat. Now, he was taking them away from their friends and family and her mother was willing to do it.

"Well he must be some bloke then?" Charlene suggested, sitting on the back of the bench as people walked past looking at them. "I mean to follow him all the way to Glasgow. Where is it you're going?"

"I think she mentioned Paisley," Rose had to admit, trying to forget about it.

"Where they make the shirts?" Keisha laughed.

"What would you know about shirts?" Charlene prodded Keisha's shoulder from behind. "Oh, does your brother wear fancy patterned shirts?"

Rose had to smile at the thought. She was beginning to like Jay but he was older and probably had half a dozen girls lined up already and she'd just be in a long line of them. She wished Mickey Smith had a long line of potential girlfriends so he wouldn't want her to hang around with him, which she was always trying to avoid.

She also wished they didn't have to go past the garage he worked at on the way back from school. She had been thinking of ways to avoid him all summer, now that wasn't going to be a problem.

"You with us Rose?" Charlene asked her, nudging Rose with her leg. "You daydreaming again?"

"Yeah, Earth to Rose," Keisha laughed. "Bet there's different stars up in Glasgow?"

"Do ya even know where Glasgow is?" Shareen teased her.

"Yeah," Keisha huffed indignantly. "It's in Scotland – duh!"

"You only know that 'cos Rose said," Charlene joined in. "You've gone quiet Rose. Come on, let's go get two lots of fries from the takeaway, anyone got any spare money or we'll all be walking home."

Once home and saying she'd see them all on Monday, just after five, there was a knock on the door, Rose dreading it was Bob coming back with his belongings as he'd just gone back last night with an overnight bag but that was probably all he'd brought with him. It was Mickey, which was almost as bad. Her mother just had to pop her head around the kitchen door as she was preparing tea.

"What's he doin' here? What do ya want Mickey?" she shouted. "Rose is too young ta be hangin' around with you."

"Leave him Mum, you never bothered before," Rose protested, not knowing why she was defending him. "I'm going out for an hour."

"You'd better be back in an hour, we're not waitin' for you to come back to eat, yours'll be in the oven young madam," her mother replied. "Well you won't be hangin' around with him for much longer, just you remember that."

Mickey was about to ask what that meant when Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

"What did she mean by that?" a confused Mickey asked.

"Nothing, which did ya mean?"

"Both. Is she still seeing that bloke, they'll all be gone by Monday, then she'll be upset," he replied. Then he saw the look on her face. "He's staying?"

"Not exactly," Rose admitted as they walked down the steps.

Mickey stood in front of the door when they reached the ground floor.

"She'll be upset when he goes, won't she?" he asked as Rose tried to get past him. "Answer me Rose, is he staying or going?"

"Chill Micks, he's just staying with us until Tuesday, then he's going home," Rose replied.

"And?" he questioned her. "You mean she's just gonna forget about him? Huh, I can't see that, I've seen them coming home from the pub."

Did he have to remind her? She'd gone home and straight to her room so she didn't catch them in the living room.

He moved out of the way and they walked across to sit on the concrete bollards, Rose taking up two as she put her legs up and rested her feet on the side of the next one.

"Okay Rose, what aren't you telling me?" he asked, seeing her staring at the ground.

He'd come to know when she was avoiding something.

"No! Hang on a minute. She's going with him? I mean you're both going with him, to Scotland, wherever he comes from?"

"Mum said he's from Paisley," Rose replied quietly. "We're leaving Mickey, next Saturday."

Mickey looked lost for words, for a change Rose thought.

"That's a bit soon," he finally said after five minutes silence.

"Tell me about it, how do ya think I feel? I have to leave school and my friends."

"Can't you stay here with your cousins?" he wondered.

"Yeah, great idea Mickey, I'll just share a bed shall I? You know what my mum's like when she gets an idea in her head as well as I do," Rose replied.

"Well if you ask me, it'll never last," Mickey suggested.

"She'll do it just to prove a point, trust me," Rose told him.

While they had been talking, she'd seen Bob go towards the front of the block of flats then seen him walk along the balcony. She didn't like him much, he was a bit too smug with himself and she wondered why on Earth her mother had picked him up. She'd had to smile to herself that her friends had been right, about picking Bob up in the launderette.

"I'd best go Mickey or mum will let my tea dry up in the oven and her cooking's not brilliant to start off with though I think she's got a cookbook stashed away from the library lately."

"Come by the garage before you leave?" Mickey asked as she got up.

"I was told to stay away, remember?" she reminded him.

"Yeah, sorry. Guess I won't see you before you go then?"

"Guess not unless you call and you saw what mum was like?"

"Yeah, thought she'd have lightened up since she met that bloke," he grinned, not knowing what else to say. "Just for the record, I mean if you don't come back, I was gonna ask you to be my girlfriend when you were sixteen."

"You were? You seriously thought I'd agree?" Rose teased him.

"Well we hang around together, I thought, you know?" he muttered back.

"I was teasing ya, you 'nana. Still, it's a long way off, you might have found someone by then anyway, don't wait for me Mickey."

"So what's all that with you stopping by the garage every night then?" he wanted to know.

"I'm not going out of my way to get home Mickey, I used to go past it before you started working there ya know?"

Mickey looked disappointed but tried to laugh.

"Yeah, if you say so Rose, see ya around then, I mean maybe before you go?"

"I don't wanna go to Scotland ya know? It's not like I have a choice."

With that, she ran off and put the code into the door to get back in.

While she'd been out, after Jackie and Bob had made out, as Rose would have called it, he reminded her of a few things.

"So you agree then?" Bob asked her.

"Well she'd get most of that if she had a dad I suppose?" Jackie admitted. "About the rest though?"

He put his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"You're not backing out on me are you Jackie?" he asked.

"No, 'course not, it's just, ya know? She's only thirteen," she reminded him.

"That's why we came to our little arrangement Jackie love," he reminded her back.

"Sorry Bob, I just have to get used to it," Jackie replied, trying to rescue their tea.

"Well consider the alternative?" he asked as he heard the door open.

Rose walked into the kitchen, Bob sitting on one of the wooden chairs.

"You could have shouted hello when I passed you," Bob told her as she went to wash her hands.

She glanced at her mother.

"Yeah Rose, you shouldn't have ignored him," her mother agreed.

"I thought it was rude to shout over to people across the courtyard?" Rose asked.

"Don't be cheeky to your mother," Bob reminded her yet again, how many times, Rose had lost count.

"Well say sorry to him," her mother told her, dishing up what Rose thought was maybe one recipe she could actually manage not to spoil.

"Sorry Bob," Rose said quietly, wishing she dare add that next time, she'd lean over the balcony and do it.

"That's better, best get used to being more respectful to your elders Rose," Bob grinned at her mother as she put his plate on the table. "This looks good love."

Rose was dying to say wait until he tried the rest of her cooking. Actually, maybe if she herself sabotaged his food, he may go off on Tuesday and tell them to stay here. She had no such luck though as he left for work on Monday morning, Rose having gone over to Shareen's the previous afternoon to escape watching yet another repeat of a James Bond film, one with the Scottish version, surprisingly.

"Bye Jackie love," Bob was saying as Rose was deciding what to do that day before her mother had her packing or taking things to various friends and relatives when she decided what they were leaving.

"Yeah, see ya tonight Bob, we are going out?"

"Yes love, we are, then an early night, I have a train to catch tomorrow morning. Don't forget to check the times on Saturday and book your tickets."

Rose wondered where her mother was getting the money from to pay for them, she was giving up her job as a home hairdresser. Rose had heard her cancelling appointments for next week. She was about to give Bob time to leave when her mother asked where she thought she was going.

"Just to Shareen's, why?" Rose replied.

"You can forget that madam, go down to the shop and see if ya can get any cardboard boxes before someone beats ya to it. Cousin Mo's taking your dad's trophies and some of the ornaments and any clothes we don't want you can help me take them to the charity shop. Oh, Bev said she'd take that bike for Vicky if ya don't want it any more. I mean there it was, on the balcony when you went to answer the doorbell, despite me telling ya not to answer the door then a year later ya never go near it."

"Mum, come off it, I know you bought it for me. What did ya have to do without to pay for it or did ya take extra clients?" Rose asked her.

"What ya talking about Rose? I keep tellin' ya I've no idea where it came from and then we were tripping up over it in the hallway. Well get goin' then or they'll be no boxes left and we'll have to carry them over a few at a time."

Rose shook her head. So where had the bike come from? Bikes just don't appear out of thin air, no matter how much you wanted one and she'd lost count of how many times they'd passed the bike shop and she'd stopped to look at it and her mother had to go back and drag her away.

Had it been her dad watching over her and somehow, a total stranger had been prompted to buy it and leave it outside on her twelfth birthday? No, it had to be something else. She set off to the shop and began to wonder how they were going to choose what to part with but there would be no room in their cases for anything except necessities. It wasn't like they were going down to Southend and staying in Jimbo's run-down caravan that smelled of damp and she'd gone back with a chest infection.

She swore she'd never go in a caravan again.

Alec had gone off to his aunt's, her fussing over him ever since his mother had died.

"What's wrong with you this morning Alec?" his aunt Mary asked him as he took his notepad out of his shoulder bag.

"Nothing, I just miss my mum during the holidays."

"Sorry. Are you going swimming with your friends later?" she asked as she saw the towel.

Alec nodded. It would be the first time he'd been allowed to go on his own, he was meeting a few of the other boys he actually talked to who didn't think he wasted his time writing stories.

"Tell you what, tomorrow, why don't you pick some flowers from the garden and we'll take them to put on your mum's grave?" she suggested, patting his shoulder.

Alec smiled. He'd not been able to accept his mother had gone just like that, even though she'd been ill but she'd covered what had really been wrong with her. He'd always thought she'd recover when she'd been taken into hospital but she was gone, the surgeon saying she'd never admitted to her own doctor she'd been having heart problems.

He'd never even got to say goodbye to her properly, his aunt had been with him while his dad had laid on her, holding her hand, even after they'd argued for the past few years that he'd been aware they'd been arguing. Now his dad was trying his best to make up for it.

"Well go on then, use the dining room table if you want to write," his aunt smiled at him.

"Where's Peter?" he asked about his older cousin who had been off at university.

"He was staying in Edinburgh a while longer with his friends though I expect that's his excuse and he's got himself a girlfriend," his aunt smiled. "Not got a secret girlfriend of your own then Alec?" she teased him.

"No, I'm not interested in girls yet," Alec smiled back as he got his pencil case out.

"Well that'll all change soon enough, trust me," she replied as she went back into the kitchen. "Maybe you want to be a writer when you get older?"

"No, I want to go to college, I want to join the police," he replied.

"Really? You never said before Alec. What makes you say that?"

"I just want to help people. I've been thinking about it for a while," he told her.

He'd never get his mother off his mind but he could join the police and help other kids get over losing theirs by finding out how they'd died. He couldn't bring his own mother back but now his aunt was offering to go to the cemetery with him, maybe he could say goodbye without his dad seeing him getting upset.

By Friday, after Rose had seen her friends to say a final goodbye, their furniture had been taken to the storage unit and they were staying at Mo's for the night then heading for the station for the train to Glasgow. She was hoping that every time the phone rang or her mother called Bob, they were going to call it all off, though it would have been hard getting all their things back and her mother was handing the keys in to the council office after taking their things across the courtyard.

Rose had guessed Bob had given her mother the money for two one-way tickets to Glasgow, where he was meeting them so she supposed he had a car and had chosen not to drive down to London. She'd heard her mother saying how they were looking forward to it but she wished her mother wouldn't speak for her.

It had been hard the last few days, trying to cram everything into their suitcases and cart the rest to the charity shop in black bin-liners, her mother smiling at the woman behind the counter and saying they were having a clear-out. Rose thought her mother was fooling no-one, she'd bought most of them from the shop next door.

It was when she was laid on the sofa trying to sleep that it finally hit her. She had to start all over again, making new friends, settling into a new school and trying to hide the fact she was English to save being picked on. She'd already been given several ideas from her friends and was deciding which one to go with and may settle for Shareen's idea of losing her voice but that wouldn't last long but maybe long enough for her new classmates to accept her.

If her new teacher knew where she was from, maybe she'd get away with admitting it. Maybe she'd find someone to confide in who would help her break the news and who would stick up for her? Well she could but hope as she drifted off to sleep and tomorrow, her and her mother would be starting a new life but something was worrying her.

All the quiet phone conversations all week, her mother trying to keep her voice down but she'd heard a few things and couldn't work out if they were about her or not. It was too late now though, they were committed to going, the flat was empty where she'd spent the last thirteen years of her life and they would be living in Scotland. She'd been to the library, much to Shareen's dismay as she had a library ticket but she'd just looked at a book at the large table while Shareen was pulling faces and chewing her gum, less the disgusting part of taking it out of her mouth.

The next morning after a quick breakfast and saying goodbye to cousin Mo and her younger second cousins, they got a taxi to the underground station which took them to their train station and struggled between them with their luggage. Then as they were let on the platform for their train to Glasgow, she glanced at her mother, who seemed a lot happier about it than she did.


	3. The move

"Come on Rose, we ain't got reserved seats," her mother called as other people were still getting off, some just waking up by the look of it Rose was thinking as they made their way to a doorway where no-one was coming out of.

Jackie was putting their luggage in the rack, pointing for Rose to grab the first two sets of seats with a table in the middle so she could keep an eye on their cases and Rose was trying to put the rest of their things including two shoulder bags on the overhead rack and getting in the way, a man stopped to help her.

"Thanks," Rose grinned at him as people were squeezing past.

"No problem Miss, they seem quite heavy," the man replied as Jackie sat herself down opposite as she didn't want to go backwards all the way to Glasgow as it made her feel sick.

She'd made a point of noting where the restroom was when walking down the platform and how she did it, Rose had no idea but she'd done the same when they'd gone down to Jimbo's caravan. Rose was sure her mother had crammed most of the remaining trinkets and other junk into the shoulder bags, explaining why they were so heavy.

Rose sighed as she sat down next to her mother and hoped whoever sat opposite wouldn't try to spread their legs out but being so near the front, people were forgetting about the seats and walking past, thankfully. As the guard blew the whistle as he slammed all the doors shut, Jackie motioned for Rose to sit opposite, getting two bottles of soda out of her large handbag.

Rose smiled, dragging luggage from home hadn't been her idea of fun, especially when she'd not wanted to move in the first place.

"Might as well save it for later," Rose told her mother. "How long does the train take to get to Glasgow? We don't have to change do we?" she asked, hoping not and that Bob, no matter how she disliked him would be on the platform at the other end to meet them.

"It's a long way Rose, it's gonna take a while sweetheart, I did warn ya. We can start making our plans for when you start your new school. Bob said I can apply for a grant to get ya a school uniform and I called the grammar school, you'll have to take a test so I hope you were paying attention last term and not messin' around," her mother warned her.

"Great Mum, now I'll have to hope it'll be enough to get me in. Is that the only school then?" Rose asked.

"No but it's the best one so Bob said," Jackie replied.

Rose was already fed-up at Bob said this and Bob said that, she already wanted to strangle him before they moved in with him.

"Well when we get settled, we'll get you a library ticket and you can get some books out to catch up," her mother continued.

After the conductor came round, followed by two women with a trolley of tea and coffee and snacks, Jackie splashing out and getting something then moaning to Rose about the prices, Rose was looking out of the window at where they were passing then the train had a longer stop when it got to York, Rose wishing she could get off and stretch her legs but a woman with a small boy was looking for a double seat so Rose got up and let them sit where she had been, smiling at what looked like a two year old.

"Thanks love," the mother told her as she settled the boy, him putting two toy cars on the table. "Not many youngsters would bother moving. Mind you, not many adults would either, I came from the carriage in front and men were spread out talking to each other across the tables and leaving the outside seats."

"Tell me about it," Jackie spoke up. "It was the same last time we travelled by train, remember Rose?"

Rose had no idea what her mother was on about, she'd only been on two trains in her life – on holiday and back and not being well on the return journey, after the damp caravan.

The train carried on, stopping at Newcastle Rose thought the platform sign said and thought it seemed like they'd been on for days, not hours. The train had got busy, some people were standing in the doorway and between the carriages, glaring at Rose but her mother told her she'd paid for two seats and the people staring had only just got on at the last stop.

The conductor called out for those who had just got on, Rose seeing a man in the doorway say something to him and the conductor looking at Rose. Jackie saw them.

"He'd best not ask ya to move or they'll be trouble," her mother told her.

A man and a woman were now sat opposite as the woman with the boy had got off at Newcastle.

"Children are expected to stand and give up their seat to their elders," the snooty looking woman wearing a hat said to no-one in particular.

"I've paid for her seat," Jackie replied to the woman as the conductor was waiting for the man with her to show their tickets.

"Madam, I already pointed out to the gentleman over there that the young lady is not a child," he smiled at Jackie, making the other woman look up as her husband nudged her. "If you ask me, it's the men that should give up seats if ladies are standing but there's no manners left in the world."

"Well my husband's not standing, he has a bad leg," the other woman spoke up.

"It's fine dear, if there are any ladies standing, I would let them have my seat," her husband replied.

Rose was quite amused, geez, if she ever got married, she wouldn't show her husband up like that, well unless it was Mickey Smith, then she might make an exception. She'd not dared tell her mother Mickey had dropped that bombshell on her and told her if she'd stayed, he was going to ask her out when she turned sixteen. Great, that was something to look forward to – not, she thought.

It had taken a drastic move by her mother to drag them to Scotland to get her out of it though, maybe her mother had already had a premonition and was trying to prevent it? The woman opposite was still glaring at Rose and her mother, Rose dying to pull a face but then the man with her might take his wife's view and demand the conductor made her stand up regardless if a woman was standing or not.

Finally, Rose losing track of the time, the train was pulling into Glasgow, the conductor shouting as he walked down the carriages. Rose wished someone would invent a sign that told you what the next stop was or a map like the underground, she could ride that with her eyes closed.

It was just like her mother to guess which platform the train would pull into and they'd be sat on the right side, Jackie watching out for Bob and waving madly when they passed him as the train pulled to a halt, rather abruptly Rose thought, glad she'd remained seated as people were gathering to get off.

Then Jackie turned her attention to the luggage rack, a few more cases piled on top of theirs and people pulling them off.

"Rose I'll get the bags off the rack, you go help Bob with the cases when everyone's got off," her mother suggested as people were making their way off.

Rose wondered if her mother thought the train was there for the remainder of the day. Bob was soon able to get on but went to help Jackie pull the bags off the overhead rack, leaving Rose standing by their three cases, two large ones and one smaller and wondering how the hell they'd managed on their own earlier. Bob put one of the bags on his shoulder as Jackie nudged him to lift the cases off.

"Hey, sorry Rose, want some help?" he joked.

Rose knew better than to say something sarcastic back to him but was considering making an exception. Instead she just nodded. He took the cases down, Rose grabbing the smaller one and getting off before he had chance to object and stood back on the platform to let some stragglers off including her mother and Bob.

Bob led then through the barrier, having got a platform ticket and Rose not working out how they had the cheek to charge people for greeting friends and relatives off a train when at smaller stations they could just walk on. He had parked his car in a short-stay car park and put the cases in the back, Rose had been wondering what type of car he drove and was surprised how big it was.

He drove them out of the city and through the suburbs until she saw a sign for Paisley with a 'Welcome' on it. Then it finally hit her – they were here to stay, not just for a few days. Bob drove on and turned down a reasonably decent street and pulled into a driveway of a block of apartments, Rose quickly counting there were eight floors and hoped there was a lift and they were not on the top floor if there wasn't.

She thought it was a far cry from where they'd just come from, there were separate balconies every other window or so, some next to each other as Bob stopped the car in what she assumed was his parking spot, a large notice saying 'Residents only' on it.

Once they got the luggage out, Bob showed them both the code to get in and told Rose not to forget it.

"I've got you two keys," Bob told them as they rode up in the lift to the third floor. "Don't lose yours Rose."

Rose wondered what her mother had been telling him but she'd had a key since she was twelve and never lost it but maybe he'd had to pay to have the keys cut or the landlord had charged him for them. Once they carted everything inside, both Jackie and Rose stood in the entry-way looking around.

"You never said your place was so posh," Jackie joked as she put the case and shoulder bag down, Rose still convinced she'd brought things they didn't need with them.

"I'll show you around then?" Bob suggested.

He led them to the kitchen, about the same size as their old one but a slightly different shape, then the bathroom, considerably larger then a storage cupboard, half empty and Rose laughed to herself he'd expected her mother not to leave much behind. Then he opened a bedroom door containing a single bed and wardrobe, plus a set of drawers and a desk.

"This is your room Rose, I expect you to keep it tidy," he told her.

They left the door open and he led them to the lounge, nicely decorated and not cluttered like their old one had been but if her mother kept her old habits, that would change. There was a nice TV, not like their old one Rose had no idea who had claimed it, a hi-fi on a black unit along with some records and a rack containing cassettes and some ornaments and vases amongst other things then Rose noticed he'd put a picture up of him and her mother that must have been taken in the pub.

"Come on Jackie, I'll show you our room," Bob suggested, going to put his arm around her.

Rose guessed she wasn't invited so she went to get the smaller case and trusted her mother would unpack the other two and hand her the things she'd had to cram into one of them. She closed her new bedroom door and sat on the neatly made bed and tried to take it all in. Her mother had told her before they'd left London that Bob would have a list of rules she was expected to follow and they weren't up for debate but he'd already made that much clear.

She expected one of them would be if she managed to make new friends, she wouldn't scatter things over the floor but that had been her having more things than there had been room for before. Now she had a larger wardrobe and behind the door was a built in cupboard so she really had no excuses she supposed.

Her mother knocked on the door.

"Rose, Bob's going to the takeaway for some food, then tomorrow he'll show us a round the town."

"Yeah, fine, guess I'll have to know my way around? How far is it to this school I'm supposed to go to?" Rose asked.

"I think it's in walking distance, I'm not sure though but you'll get a bus pass. First ya have to get accepted."

Rose wished she hadn't been reminded. So after being shown around the next day and finding out where the local library was, she went to get a library ticket and got the books out she was going to need when her mother called the school the day before to ask about an entrance examination, hearing her mother's end of the conversation.

~~~~{ silversurfer60 }~~~~

Even after a week of the holiday, Alec was already bored. He'd been with his aunt to the cemetery and she'd left him on his own to cry when he'd put some flowers in the vase and she'd taken the others away and she'd told him it was okay. So the following Tuesday, he decided to meet one of his friends at the library and spend some time there as they'd been told what subjects were coming up the next term so they'd met outside.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?" his friend Jamie told him as the library seemed fairly full but they were going to the reference books after they'd been to the desk to alter their tickets, since they now qualified to move up from the junior library.

"Well it will give us an advantage," Alec was trying to persuade his friend.

"Maybe but maybe you came here to watch the girls Alec," his friend grinned as two girls were sat in a corner pretending to read something.

"You're as bad as my aunt," Alec replied, running his fingers through his too long hair and seeing the girls hide their grins behind their books.

"What about her over there?" his friend nudged as Alec tried to find one of the books on his list.

Alec turned and looked at a blonde-haired girl sat at a table on her own. He wasn't that interested in girls, he was shy in that department but he could talk to the girls in his class when they didn't tease him about his spiky hair, especially when Kristy did it, egged on my her friend Moira.

"I don't think she's from our school," Alec replied, turning back to the shelf and trying to convince himself and his friend he wasn't interested.

"She's probably from the local comprehensive school," his friend surmised. "As if we'd want to been seen with one of them."

"Don't be so stuck up Jamie," Alec told him. "Just because we passed our exams, they can take them later and still get in our school. She might be here studying."

"I suppose so. Let's hurry up here and go down to the river," his friend urged him.

Alec wasn't so keen. It reminded him of family days out when his mother would pack a picnic and they would walk a mile or two downstream.

"Let's go hang around the park instead?" Alec suggested, not that that didn't remind him of his mother pushing him on the swings but it wasn't as bad.

"Maybe we should ask her to come with us," his friend teased him, looking at the girl who seemed not to have noticed them.

Alec thought the girl was probably tired of boys trying to pick her up, especially if they didn't go to her school.

"Leave her alone, she might go to a better school than we do," Alec replied, going to check out two books he thought he may need.

Rose had seen two boys around her own age but had taken no notice, what would they want to do with her, she probably wouldn't get into the grammar school, which was probably where they went. She saw them get up and leave, she'd probably see neither of them again but the one with blondish spiky hair seemed cute.

She thought back to Mickey's revelation he'd been going to ask her to be his girlfriend when she was sixteen but she didn't think she'd actually agree, there was more to life than the estate she'd grown up on and now she was getting to experience it. While Rose was at the library, her mother was having an interview at a hair studio a ten minute walk from where they'd gone to live and she was showing the owner, Marlene her portfolio she'd made of her clients posing and some with Rose, whom she'd often roped in to show off her skills.

"Well Jackie," the other woman began after looking through the dozen or so pages with 'Hair by Jackie' on the fancy cover. "Is that your daughter?" she pointed to a photo of Rose.

"Yeah, she's thirteen now, this has been a big move for her," Jackie confided.

"I can imagine. Well you seem to have the experience and the certificates, how do you feel though about confining yourself to a salon?" she was asked.

"Well, I have to start somewhere, it's a big move for me as well," Jackie admitted. "That's all I ever did really, after my first job I decided it would be easier for my daughter if I worked around her, she's old enough to fend for herself now."

"Including school holidays?" the woman asked her.

"Oh don't worry about her, she'll make friends and she'll be out all the time. She's gone to the library to study for her entrance exam to the grammar school."

Jackie was trying to impress her potential boss.

"Well Jackie, I think then that you'd fit in here rather well, shall we give it a try? If you're sure your daughter will be okay on her own? What's her name?"

"It's Rose, she can get her own lunch, she's done it before and she's got a key," Jackie replied.

"So what made you both move here?" she was asked.

"My boyfriend lives in the town, we met when he was working near where we lived in London, we hit it off right away," Jackie smiled.

Her working hours were arranged and she was to start the following Monday, having Wednesday off when she assured Marlene that Rose could make her own breakfast and get herself off to school after the holidays. Well she hoped her daughter could and so far, she'd managed to keep her room tidy but it was early days yet.

Jackie set off back to her new home. Bob had said they needed to talk and she wasn't looking forward to it now they were actually living together. When he'd been just visiting and staying over the odd time or two, it had been different and when he'd suggested before he'd left that he wanted to take the role of Rose's father, she'd been keen at first until they got to the finer details, which were still under some discussion.

Now she knew this 'talk' was about those discussions and she knew he was capable of throwing her and Rose out if she didn't comply or came to a compromise, which she hoped he'd accept. She was doing it for Rose, she had convinced herself. Rose had done well so far but she was a teenager now, she needed a father figure as she'd seen the way the other girls on the estate were turning out without someone to keep them in line and she'd not wanted her daughter to turn out like them.

She was determined though that Bob was not going to get all his own way but from what he'd been saying, it looked like he'd get most of it but there was one thing that was going to be made clear – that they stuck to their initial agreement about Rose and that was never going to change.


	4. Settling in

A few weeks had gone by, Rose trying to adjust to having someone who wanted to play the role of her dad, since she'd managed quite well without one all her life. Jackie was settling in at the salon, Rose sometimes waiting for her at lunchtime when they'd grab a sandwich and find somewhere to sit down and Alec was trying to get used to spending the summer going to his aunt's instead of being at home with his mum, who had been a totally different person when his dad wasn't there.

He'd often wondered why they argued, it never seemed to be over him or anything in particular and now, his dad was totally different, trying to be both parents to him but he'd seen some of his friends change in the last few months, their attitudes towards things in general and he was scared he would become like them as their parents had divorced or separated. He couldn't talk to his dad though but his aunt knew there was something wrong.

She sat opposite him one day when he was thinking about a story he was writing.

"Alec, I know there's something wrong. Can you tell me?" she asked.

Alec shook his head.

"Then why don't you write it in one of your stories? Why don't you write about the last time you went on holiday before you lost your mum?" she suggested.

"I can't Auntie Mary, they argued all the time. I had to go sit under the cliffs so I couldn't hear them," he replied sadly.

"Where was it you went again?" his aunt smiled, feeling sorry for her nephew.

"Somewhere down south, Dorset I think dad said. I'd rather not think about it."

"Alec, you have to remember the good times, that's how we get over the loss of someone we loved. Write a happy story then. What exactly do you write about, you never say anything," she asked him.

"Mostly about that TV programme I like, I pretend I'm him and have adventures," Alec admitted.

Only his two best friends knew why he carried his notebook around with him and never let anyone catch him writing in it when he got an idea.

His aunt smiled back. "There's nothing wrong with dreaming of being an adventurer Alec, maybe just not one with a blue box that's a time machine eh? Sure they're not about John? Don't let me put you off though, if it takes your mind off things. Not doing anything today?" she asked since they'd just had lunch.

"I might go to the library, see if that book I wanted has been returned," he replied, putting his notebook away.

His aunt watched him. She felt really sorry for him and there was no sign his cousin Peter was coming back, it seemed he was having difficulty leaving. Peter's older brother John though, who was away travelling around the world on one of his fact-finding missions for his research was tall, thin (no matter how much she tried to fatten him up) and always wore a blue suit with brown stripes and a purple t-shirt underneath and red or black Converse trainers on his feet. She had despaired at him but being in his early twenties, he had the girls following him everywhere, especially when he flicked his out of control hair.

She had constantly tried to get John to have it cut on his visits home, his last one being for Alec's mother's funeral when he'd tried to cheer young Alec up for a few days before he'd gone back to travelling. It was then she and Alec's dad had noticed Alec was growing to look more like his older cousin in appearance, unlike Peter. She thought no wonder Alec wrote stories about travelling, he would look forward to hearing about them when John got back.

"Alec, why don't I try calling Peter and ask him when he's coming home?" she asked him.

Alec nodded and got up. "I wish John would come home, he makes me laugh. I'll be back in an hour or so, unless you want me to stay out longer?" he asked.

"I want no such thing Alec, I told your dad I would look after you during the holidays. You can go out or stay in as much as you want. I can make the spare room tidy, if you'd like some time on your own? I'll ask your uncle to put everything in the loft and we'll get you a single bed and things, would you like that?"

Alec hadn't wanted to impose on his aunt.

"Yeah, thanks, if it's not any trouble?" he replied.

"Of course it's no trouble, I'll get him to sort it over the weekend. You go to the library then, you never know, you might make some more friends there?"

Alec had thought nothing else about the blonde girl he'd seen a few weeks ago. She may not even have gone back in but there again, she could have borrowed the book he'd wanted. Rose wasn't there when he arrived though, her mother had left her a list of things she wanted doing, including a trip to a new supermarket that had opened nearby and had thought it would save some money.

One thing Jackie Tyler had not got over since their arrival in the town was everything was cheaper than in London, she had a regular job and Bob had just received a promotion so she could afford to shop locally. It was just her not being able to let old habits go.

Rose entered the new supermarket, warily and took a plastic shopping basket but she'd smiled when it was the same name as one that had opened nearby before they had moved. For thirteen though, she did look older and got away with not being questioned by any of the staff as if she should be shopping on her own.

She was glad though that Bob was out all day, she'd still wondered why they would talk quietly in the kitchen and why they were being so secretive then it dawned on her as she got back from the supermarket. Why hadn't she seen it? She bet they were planning on getting married and Bob adopting her, that was the only explanation. She waited for her mother coming home, having started preparing tea though why she never got the credit, she didn't know.

She could only assume her mother wanted Bob to think her cooking skills had improved. Well just wait, if they were planning on getting married, she would conveniently forget to make the meal preparations and Bob would see he was wrong. It had only been a few weeks and she missed her friends, hanging around with them and maybe getting Mickey into bother with his boss now and then, not enough to make him lose his job though.

She and her friends found it easy to wind up Mickey, it was sometimes just too easy but when he'd started hanging around with Jimmy Stone, she'd tried to avoid the pair of them. She jumped as the door opened and her mother shouted her.

"Hello sweetheart, had a good day?" her mother asked her, looking on the kitchen counter.

"Mum, are you and Bob getting married?" she came straight out and asked.

"What? Where did ya get that idea from Rose?" her mother wanted to know. "No, we haven't even talked about getting engaged, we'd tell ya if we were. Honestly Rose, I don't know where you get your ideas from, you don't even hang around with Shareen any more, I could understand it then, her mother had a different bloke every week."

Rose thought her mother had a cheek to say that before she'd met Bob. Now she wished things had stayed like that and Bob had remained here and never taken over the job on their estate.

"Mum, what about all the things I'm expected to do when I start school?" Rose asked her.

"We don't expect ya to do everything Rose," her mother replied as she put the prepared meal in the oven. "Bob thought it would be good practice for ya to do things on ya own, I agreed with him."

Rose thought how much her mother had changed in the time she'd known Bob.

"Anyway, what makes ya think we're getting married? Do ya think he wants ya to start calling him 'dad'?"

The thought had crossed Rose's mind.

"I don't know Mum, maybe? It's taking some getting used to just living with him," was all she could reply.

"Well we're here to stay Rose so ya better had get used to it. For the first time since your dad died, I found someone who doesn't just want me as a friend or just the odd date. You're too young to understand that."

"I'm thirteen Mum, I've seen what my friend's parents are like. Anyway, I was thinking about spending some time in the library, if I pass that test, I'll have to catch up. When will ya get to know?" she asked.

"Soon I hope, we'll have to get ya a uniform. They said if ya didn't pass, the education authority would allocate you another school, hopefully nearby. I never realised that ya would need to get a bus, sorry. Bob made it sound like it was close by."

Rose thought trust him to get it wrong and just why did she have to pass a test to be allowed in the school, a posh one at that?

"So from Monday, can I get some time to myself?" Rose asked.

"I expect so, it's just working in a salon all day now, I don't get time to sit down and chat like I used to. I'll stay a while longer then see about starting out on my own again but my boss won't like it if I steal her clients."

Rose didn't think she would. Still, it wasn't fair all this had been put on her when she didn't even want to be here. The Friday morning though, a letter came for her mother, with a stamp of the grammar school across the top and she knew her fate had been decided. There were only just over two weeks before the term started and it would be a rush to get the uniform and she'd been warned short skirts were not acceptable so she couldn't even get away with her old one, if the school colour still included grey.

She knew they wore blue blazers and blue jumpers and she just hoped her mother wouldn't pull her out at the last minute if she couldn't afford the recommended uniform shop. Her mother finally got home, Rose having returned a book to the library and seen the boy from the other week, whom she noticed hanging around the 'Just returned' books the librarian had taken a pile of and placed on the trolley.

She wondered if he went to the grammar school then?

Alec had thought it was worth his while going back to see if the book he wanted had been returned and he'd been rewarded when the female librarian had wheeled a small trolley piled with books, sorted them out and he'd been the first to spot it. He had seen the blonde girl across the other side of the library and wondered if she'd been the one to return it?

Rose was waiting anxiously as her mother checked her other mail, making Rose wait. The letter was finally opened, quite a thick one Rose thought but it could have been the thickness of the posh paper she supposed. Then she saw there were two other sheets her mother held separately.

"Rose, sweetheart, you didn't quite pass the test," her mother announced, Rose thinking why all the sheets of paper then? "You did get a high enough score to qualify for an assisted place though, they have to take so many, it's the law here. They've sent a list of clothes and equipment you'll need and a grant towards the cost. Well try to look pleased love."

Rose was trying her best but at the words 'didn't pass' she thought now she'd have to see what other school she'd been offered, which could be ten times worse than the one she'd been at.

"We'll go into town tomorrow and find the best place to get your uniform, there's a list of places that take the grants, then we'll get the rest of the stuff ya need. Aren't you excited love?" she asked, forgetting putting dinner in the oven and Rose hoping it wouldn't be ready when Bob got home.

It would serve him right for dragging them both up here. She thought her mother would opt for the cheapest uniform store and get as much as she could out of it for the money. She knew her mother was used to a tight budget and that would never change.

Alec was also having to go with his dad the next day to get anything that needed replacing, since he seemed to find his blazer sleeves were a little short and his aunt had tried her best with it using her sewing machine.

"Sorry Alec," his aunt had apologized that morning. "I just can't do anything with it, tell your dad. I have some good news for you though, well two lots. Peter's staying where he is for now, he got a part-time job and he's staying with one of his friends but John's coming home for a visit, before you go back to school. That should cheer you up?" she asked him.

Alec thought maybe it just would, he could get some ideas for his time-travelling adventures. The next day, Alec and Rose had arrived at different shops to look for uniforms though Alec wondered why he hadn't been taken to the department store where his friends went, it wasn't like the clothes lasted any longer. His dad though had said that was where parents who got a grant shopped and since he could afford to pay for it, they should not get anything from there in case someone who needed it more than Alec couldn't get their size.

Alec wondered if it wasn't something else though, maybe it was because his mother had frowned at the 'discount' clothes store as she called it and she didn't want any of the other mothers she had in her circle see her shopping there. His mother didn't appear to be stuck-up but he didn't know how she was with the mothers of his friends, whose parents all had good jobs. Had she considered his dad's job as good? He was just a supervisor at the postal depot but had now taken a different job to get better hours.

As Rose managed to get as much as her mother said they were allowed, she'd made sure she had a spare jumper, just in case but had hated trying the blazer on, it being the most expensive item and her mother frowning she had to put her own money towards it.

"That had better last you Rose," her mother warned her as they went down the escalator to the ground floor to find the shoe department, something else she was going to have to pay for.

"Mum, we could come back for the shoes and the gym shoes," Rose tried to insist.

"I'm not coming back just for those," her mother replied. "Bob was so pleased you got in there. Do ya wanna know why he insisted you went there?"

Rose wasn't that fussed about knowing but her mother would tell her anyway.

"He didn't want to let on he used to go there, he was trying to play it down by pretending he didn't know much about it."

Rose bet he did – not. It was easy for him to fool her mother, who usually saw through any deception but Bob had her good and proper on that score. If he'd convinced her mother about that, what else had he convinced her of? She'd never listen to a bad word against him, there was no use trying to convince her of anything. Rose was sure he was hiding something but maybe she was just being paranoid?

Soon, the next weekend was looming and it was back to school on the Tuesday, which Rose thought was a bit odd to say the least. She got everything else she needed on the Saturday, her mother opting to buy things in the market and Rose was trying to pretend she wasn't with her mother and hoping anyone she met at school hadn't seen them going in.

She spent the Monday in the library again, just reading a few things she may need, Alec was with his friend Jamie at the other end but Jamie had seen Rose.

"That girl's back Alec," his friend nudged him. "Go say hello to her. My older brother may beat you to it if you're not careful, she looks older than us."

"I expect anyone looks older than us," Alec disagreed. "Your older brother goes to college this year."

"Yeah, lucky him. What happened to your cousin?"

"He stayed there, he never came back for the summer but John came back, he should have come back last week but he got delayed. I won't see much of him but we went around yesterday."

John Smith had arrived back home on the Saturday before and hired a car at the airport. His mother greeted him and told him Alec had been disappointed at his delay.

"Sorry Mum, you know how it is?" John grinned as he planted his holdall on the kitchen table. "How has he coped without his mum?"

"John, you don't have to put on that English voice with me you know?" she scolded him.

"I only do it when I'm abroad, sorry. Otherwise no-one would understand me, would they? Should I go round and see Alec?" he asked.

"They're coming round tomorrow, go say hello to your dad, he's in the garden shed. Shame you didn't come back the other week, we did the spare room out for Alec so he'd feel at home."

"Aw, that's nice Mum, I bet he liked that?" John grinned.

"Your hair has got wilder," his mother reminded him. "How did you cope with it in that heat?"

"It wasn't that hot where I was, I didn't go anywhere exotic Mum. Is Alec still writing his stories?"

"Yes and I know what they're about now John. He's not writing about that TV programme, he's pretending to be you."

John looked surprised. "I did wonder sometimes but I didn't want to brag," he smiled, flicking his hair and stubbing his Converse shoe on the chair leg, getting him another scowl from his mother.

"You knew what he was writing about?" she asked him.

"He asked me not to say anything, he told me after his mum's funeral. I promised him I wouldn't, after he was already upset."

So while Alec and his dad went for their visit, John took Alec out into the garden and they sat on the garden swing.

"So Cous, looking forward to going back to school?" he asked Alec, who was hoping now he was getting older his hair wouldn't get that wild so maybe he should get it cut?

"Yeah, I expect they'll be new kids in my class and in the first year, I don't envy them," Alec admitted.

"How's the stories then, still basing them on me?" John grinned.

"You wish," Alec laughed.

"Aw come on Alec, admit it, that programme is just that you know? At least I've really travelled, just not in time."

"Yes you have, what about through time zones?" Alec insisted.

John scratched his head, making Alec smile. John didn't mind his young cousin made fun of his choice of making a living, doing research for any travel company who would employ him after he tried to make a good impression.

"Weeell, you got me there Cous," John laughed, patting Alec's shoulder. "Your aunt doesn't like me using an English accent."

"I like it," Alec smiled. "How long are you staying?"

"I don't know Alec, I can stay for a while, I'll have to convince another travel company they need my services. So, got a girlfriend yet?" John teased him.

"Promise not to say anything?" Alec asked quietly. John nodded. "Can I trust you?"

"Alec Hardy, I'm surprised at you," John pretended to be shocked. "Who else can you trust? My younger brother's not here in case you'd not noticed? You'd trust him over me?"

"I trusted you when I was six John, you told my aunt I wanted to be a writer."

"Alec, you were six, then when you were nine, you were writing stories on scraps of paper. Still want to be a writer?" John asked him.

"I don't know, maybe not? I think I might want to join the police?"

"The actual police or the band?" John joked. "Sorry. That's very commendable Alec. No-one ever told you how your mum died so quickly, right?" Alec nodded. "Your dad will tell you when you get older but she didn't want to leave you Alec, you do know that?"

Alec nodded again. "Yeah, I know John, it was just really hard, losing her."

John tried to change the subject. "So, you never finished why you wanted me to promise not to say anything. You have got a secret girlfriend?"

"Not exactly John. I keep seeing this girl in the library but I don't know her from school. Jamie thinks she goes to another one," Alec admitted.

"Do you want to find out who she is?" John asked him.

Alec wasn't sure and he had no-one else to go to for advice, certainly not his friends.

 **A/N: Alec's cousin John is based on the clone Doctor, in case you've not already guessed!**


	5. Getting ready

Rose hadn't been able to sleep all that Monday night, thinking what was going to happen with her new classmates, well the entire school when they found out she was English. Surely though there would be others but they would have either already been accepted or had their own little 'club' or circle of friends she may or may not be invited to join should she be an outcast.

It was something she'd not really thought about until that day and she doubted her mother had considered it, things were different for adults, it didn't seem to bother them. It was probably the fact that Bob had a Scottish accent that made him stand out while he was working on their old estate that got him her mother's attention in the first place.

She'd no idea how they'd met, it just seemed to Rose like it had happened and there had been nothing she could do about it. Her mother was hardly going to give up a good thing when she saw it because she'd not taken her feelings about it into account.

As she tried to sleep, she thought about that boy she'd seen again, whom she knew must keep hanging around the library to try to talk to her but even when he'd been there on his own, he'd not attempted to do so. He'd been with another boy, the same one she'd seen him with the first time and he'd looked like he was trying to encourage his friend but maybe some other girls had been sitting behind her at another table and they hadn't even meant her?

Before she'd gone to bed, her mother had questioned her.

"So, have you got everything for tomorrow Rose?" she'd been asked.

"Yes Mum, you've asked me a dozen times," Rose had replied.

"Don't be cheeky to your mother," Bob had warned her, yet again.

"It's okay Bob," her mother had defended her, for a change Rose thought. "I don't know how many times I used to have to remind you, you always told me on the Sunday before you were going back that you needed a new pencil case or some gym shoes. What was I meant to do?"

"Mum, that was years ago and this time I wasn't starting school on a Monday. How come it's different here?" Rose asked, thinking Bob would tell her off again.

She couldn't even have a conversation with her mother any more without Bob butting in, he was a real spoilsport.

"I expect it's just how it is, you're not back in London any more," her mother replied.

Did she have to keep reminding her, Rose wondered. She was hoping her mother had got fed up by now and taken them back home, not that there was anywhere to go, they would have to depend on relatives but it wasn't like her mother to just take off in such a hurry after a bloke. It had been bad enough when Howard from the market had stayed over on a Saturday night though at least they'd not had to move, hundreds of miles away.

"Yes, Rose, remember that," Bob agreed. "You'd best stay quiet for a few days, your accent will stand out."

"Great, just what I need, a new school and I can't talk to anyone," Rose thought to herself. To Bob she just said, "Why, what will they do?"

"Just be warned," he replied, looking at her mother.

"Just pretend you've lost your voice Rose," Jackie suggested. "I'll write you a note to say you've got a sore throat, there's some lozenges in the bathroom cabinet, put them in your school bag."

Rose didn't think she had much choice, her classmates would pick her out and make fun of her at least, goodness knows what else. Surely her mother would have pointed that out to the headmaster but wouldn't there be more pupils there that weren't native to Scotland? Maybe her new teacher would make her stand in front of the class, well she hoped not.

She had escaped to her room, wondering if the two boys she'd seen at the library went to the grammar school but she was only interested in the blonde haired one. He'd look kind of sad, she'd thought, like he didn't want to be there anyway and considering he'd snapped up the book she'd only just returned, it was a safe bet.

Alec was reading the book eagerly, at his aunt's house, which made her smile.

"Some last minute studying Alec?" his aunt had asked, John in the other room watching TV.

"I tried to get it before, it's only just come back in," Alec admitted, though not that he'd bet the blonde haired girl had it and he'd been watching for her to return it.

"Good thing you went then?" his aunt smiled, relieved he was actually reading a book and not writing one of his far-fetched stories she was still convinced he based on his older cousin.

John had come back into the large kitchen, grinning at his young cousin reading a book. Going up behind Alec, he ruffled his hair.

"Trying to catch up?" John asked him, going to the cupboard looking for a snack.

Alec was just glad his cousin had dropped the subject as to if he liked the girl he kept seeing in the library though he'd be bitterly disappointed if she wasn't actually going to be at his school. If she was though, he just hoped Jamie wouldn't tell the whole class that he'd been staring at her or looking for her every time he went in.

His aunt went off to do something and John sat opposite Alec.

"You never answered my question yesterday Alec," John reminded him.

Alec had got away without answering the awkward question his cousin had asked him when his dad had come looking for him.

"I don't know John but if she goes to my school, I'll see her then," Alec replied.

John grinned at him. "Seems there's more to it then just seeing her in the library, Cousin," he teased Alec.

Alec knew this would happen sooner or later, he'd seen John tease his younger brother Peter many a time over a girl at school or the youth club they used to hang round but he'd stopped going when Peter had, it was no fun without him causing mischief.

"There's nothing else to it John, she was just a girl in the library," Alec tried to deny anything else.

"Who was just a girl in the library?" his aunt asked as she came in from the laundry room with a basket.

Alec knew he'd never get out of it now. "Nothing Auntie Mary, Jamie and I just kept seeing this new girl and we wondered if she was going to our school," he had to admit.

"Well, you'll find out tomorrow," she replied, glancing at John, whom she knew was making more out of it than there actually was, she'd seen him doing it with Peter. "Still, it'll be nice for you to make new friends, not like that Kristy and her followers."

Alec wondered how she had remembered the school showoff. You were either in Kristy's little gang or looked down on and anyone who had any sense stayed away from her and Moira.

"Those two still bothering everyone?" John laughed.

"I just stay away from them, they're not worth it," Alec replied, knowing he wouldn't get the book finished now.

"Good for you kid, who needs friend like them?" John replied, his mother despairing he wouldn't drop his adopted English accent even though it seemed like he'd come home for a while, unlike Peter had done. "You'll make some new ones, maybe that girl eh?" he grinned and nudged Alec.

"Stop teasing him John," his mother told him.

"It's okay Auntie Mary, Jamie does it as well," Alec had to admit.

His aunt went off again and John wanted to know more.

"Seems you may have a rival then?" John asked him. "If you don't do something, someone else will snatch her up."

"I'm not ready to go chasing after girls John," Alec replied.

"Oh come on, who are you kidding?" John wanted to know. "Everyone has to start somewhere, have their first crush. Go on admit it, she's yours."

Alec wasn't ready to admit anything.

"So does Jamie fancy her?" John continued.

"I don't think so, the way he goes on but he said if no-one made a move on her, his older brother would. Besides, she looks older than me."

"Aw, anyone looks older than you," John teased him, reaching to ruffle Alec's recently cut hair. "What happened to the spiky look?"

"Dad make me have it cut," Alec replied, not looking too happy about it.

"Well you look more grown up now, maybe that girl will take more notice of you?" John told him.

Alec just hoped he was right but was he ready to take notice of just one girl when he was surrounded by them at school? So he'd gone home, talked to his dad for a while and gone to his room to try to finish his book.

"All ready for tomorrow?" he asked Alec. "You look much better with flatter hair you know?"

"Mum liked it like that," Alec reminded him.

"I know Son but she's gone now and you're getting older. You don't want your friends making fun of you."

Alec thought maybe his dad did have a point? As he tried to get to sleep later, he laid awake thinking of the blonde girl – why was he even bothering? What would someone like her want to do with him? As to Jamie though, he acted more grown up but that was maybe because he had an older bother, on the other hand, so did his cousin Peter but John acted more like a kid out of the two of them.

Both of them were up early the next morning, Alec's dad was just getting ready to go to work, Alec being trusted to lock the door and get himself to school, getting the early bus to avoid the rush. Rose on the other hand had got the times of the buses and figured the one that got her there fifteen minutes before school started was the best one since she had no-one to hang around with.

That was half the problem, her old mates would have gone back yesterday and she would have been hanging around, maybe calling by the garage to torment Mickey on her way with Shareen just to get him going and they would have been laughing about it all day. Now she had nothing to look forward to, getting made to pull the extra stitching out of the hem of her school skirt by one of the teachers to make it longer and the others giggling at her being caught and chewing gum and making a mess when told to spit it out in class.

She smiled to herself as she got her breakfast, her mother fussing as usual to make sure Bob had his packed lunch, leaving Rose's on the counter top then them sneaking into the hallway for some groping, Rose imagined it was groping anyway since they could hardly keep their hands off each other. She usually heard her mother calling out to him that she'd see him later then act all coy and get her own breakfast.

It was a far cry from Rose remembering her mother not getting up until the last minute and still not dressed when she had gone out. She wondered if things would ever have changed so drastically if her mother had never met Bob? Rose did not know the conversation that had been taking place in their bedroom though.

"Bob, I told ya, I don't expect Rose to do everything when she comes home," Jackie had protested as she'd sat at the dresser. "She'll make some friends and want to hang around with them, then she'll have homework to do."

"I know that Jackie but don't let her stay out too long, make sure she's home when you are," Bob had told her. "Remember what we agreed?"

Jackie remembered only too well what had been agreed when he'd found out she had a thirteen year old daughter. What had started out in their agreement had changed over the weeks they'd been together and she was so gone on him by now, she had no choice but to agree. She watched Rose get her lunchbox and handed her some bus fare.

"You'll have to ask about a bus pass Rose," she reminded her.

"I hope I qualify for one then? It's not very far though," Rose replied.

"Yeah but it's too far to walk though and you don't know your way. Go on, don't miss the bus and be late on your first day. Have ya got that note?"

"Yeah but I don't know Mum, I'll be deceiving everyone," Rose hesitated.

"Well what else can ya do other than let the whole school know?" her mother asked.

"Well the bus conductor will know," Rose protested.

"Well just mumble or whisper, then those getting on will already know you have a sore throat," Jackie suggested.

"Well I don't have much choice then, do I?" Rose asked. "Bye then, see ya tonight, I might not come straight back if I make some friends."

"Well Bob said for ya to be back the same time as me, I'm agreeing with him," her mother replied.

Rose half expected as much.

"Rose, can't you call it home?" her mother continued as she got ready for work.

"You know I can't Mum, this isn't my home," Rose replied sadly.

"Well we're here so make the best of it sweetheart. Go on or you really will be late."

Alec was setting off to the bus stop at the end of the road, which was the next one up from where Rose would be getting on but he was half an hour earlier. He met Jamie at the corner and they saw there were only two or three others from school already there in the bus shelter, thankfully Kristy and Moira lived elsewhere or it would be a nightmare.

"Are we having a bet then?" Jamie asked as he sat on a wall instead of in the bus shelter, Alec just leaning against it so the person whose wall it was wouldn't protest.

"About what?" Alec asked, not that he didn't already know.

Jamie nudged him. "You know what about. Today is the day you find out if that girl goes to our school or not so I bet you a pound she does."

"I have better things to do with my pocket money Jamie," Alec replied, pretending not to care.

His friend laughed. "I was telling my brother, he wants to go to the library with us next time," he teased Alec.

"Is that meant to bother me?" Alec asked, trying to act tough.

"Well I told you he would if you were too slow Alec," Jamie warned him. "What would your mum have said? She'd have told you not to mess around and do something."

"Stop it Jamie, my mum's not here, is she?"

"Sorry. The bus is late or have they changed the times?" Jamie wondered, knowing he'd hit a raw nerve. "I didn't mean anything but she would have done, she always encouraged you."

"Yeah she encouraged me to let my hair get spiky but dad said I had to grow up," Alec replied as he saw the bus come around the corner.

"Well all I'm saying is if she's new to the school, she should be warned about Kristy and Moira," Jamie said as they went to board the bus. "Let's sit upstairs and she if she lives around here?"

Alec doubted it, it wasn't a small town where everyone lived in the same area. She could live anywhere and may still not be going to their school but whoever she was and whichever school she was going to, some other boy would snap her up, maybe even someone like Jamie's brother.

"Come on Alec, cheer up before we get to school. If she's there, she's there but if not, we can go to the library when we get out," Jamie suggested. "I was only messing with you about my brother."

Alec wasn't so sure about that, Jamie's brother Alan was well known for talking to the girls, he was almost as bad as John. As they got off the bus, pupils were already gathering in groups, some whose parents sent them off early and some who got there to avoid the over-crowded buses, they saw Kristy and her gang were already trying to get new recruits for the new term.

Jamie steered Alec towards a few boys they were friends with but before they got there Jamie stopped.

"Still writing your stories Alec?" Jamie asked him. "Best not say anything, you're never going to get away with it."

"I know, I won't get my notebook out while they're around, okay?" Alec replied.

"Still basing them on that time traveller?" Jamie grinned.

"My aunt thinks they're about John. I suppose they could be," Alec admitted.

"Are they?" Jamie wanted to know. "He does actually travel Alec, even if it is only by train or plane. At least his travels are real. How long is he staying at home?"

"Who knows with John?" Alec wondered. "Until he gets another assignment I expect but he'll be writing his reports up for the agency who sent him. He said something about it the other day."

"Did you tell him, about that girl in the library?" Jamie wanted to know as the other boys were talking.

"I've not got an older brother to talk to about things like you have and Peter never came back, John is all I have," Alec replied.

They went to join their friends, some of them noticing Alec's haircut and wondering if they maybe should have done the same.

Rose had been waiting at the bus stop, not being able to get in the shelter and hoping the bus wouldn't be full when it got there. She cringed when the bus did arrive, some of the girls looking at her as if to ask who she was and that they'd never seen her before. She listened as the others gave the amount of their bus fare and whispered the same as the bus driver issued her ticket and she thought maybe she'd not say the following morning, he seemed used to it.

She had to go upstairs, seeing a few empty seats but teenagers kneeling backwards to talk to their friends so she took a chance and sat next to one of them. The other girl suddenly turned.

"I'm saving that seat," the girl huffed in a broad Scottish accent. "Hey Annie, this girl thinks she's going to take our friend's seat," she continued.

If Rose hadn't been warned about speaking with an English accent and risk getting strung up, she would have told the girl not so politely that it was a likely story. Instead she just shrugged her shoulders and remained where she was.

"Did you not hear?" the girl turned back to her. "Hey, I think she's deaf or something."

The two girls behind them were already giggling and Rose, having grown up on a rough London council estate knew when someone was winding her up, she was an expert at winding poor Mickey up. She had to put on an act though of pretending to ignore them so the girl next to her purposely took more room up than she needed but Rose just nudged back. Despite the girls referring to her, she managed the next few stops, no-one wanting to sit there and got up when she saw others doing the same.

She followed them across the road and through the gate and that was when it hit her. This was it, she wasn't in Kansas any more. There were no friends waiting for her to catch up with, she was alone and she dare not even talk to anyone. She had no idea where she was going, she'd been sent a timetable and what class she was in so she wandered inside the building to see if there was some indication where that was but came out again at the size of the place.

Everyone was gathering at the entrance, waiting for the bell to go as a teacher came out. Rose followed them all in, stopping another teacher and showing which class she was in and being pointed to the next floor. Alec and his friends had gone inside and upstairs and were about to go in for registration as Alec saw Rose coming up the stairs. He nudged Jamie.

"See, she is here after all," his friend told him, Alec remembering something about betting she wouldn't be on the way there.

Everyone was going into the classroom, Alec holding back as his friend shook his head. Alec saw his chance as Rose was looking around, the teacher having pointed to the floor but not the classroom number. Thinking about just giving in and asking someone, Rose recognized him – the boy from the library.

"Hi, are you lost?" Alec enquired as others passed him, taking no notice.

Rose couldn't break her silence if she was going to carry this off for a few days until she got up the courage to admit she was not native to Scotland. Instead she just nodded.

"Well if you're in the third year there's more than one class," he replied as two teachers were talking outside the next classroom.

Rose showed him where she should be, holding out the piece of paper she'd scribbled it down on from the letter her mother had got.

"Right, it's this one," Alec replied, as a few stragglers passed them and the teachers were splitting up.

Rose just smiled at him, Alec wishing she'd done that in the library, not as they were about to go in the classroom.

"Why are you two still out here?" the female teacher asked.

"Sorry Miss, it was just she got lost and didn't know which was her classroom," Alec tried to explain, Rose just nodding in agreement.

"Well that's very commendable of you Alec but you need to take your desk," the teacher told him.

Rose nodded and followed Alec and the teacher inside, Alec cursing himself he still didn't know her name. As the teacher read out each name, Alec was waiting for the girl he kept seeing in the library to raise her hand and finally, the teacher, Miss Robinson got to the 'T's"

"Sandra Taylor," the teacher called out as a redhead raised her hand, Alec hoping it was Rose's turn. "Rose Tyler," the teacher continued as Rose raised her hand slowly, unaware Alec had been waiting as another twenty or thirty names were called out, all of the others he already knew.

There, he had her name, it had been bugging him since the first time he'd seen her in the library and she also now knew his name, Rose thought as Alec had raised his hand, since he was sat in front of her slightly but he'd turned around as two more names had been called out. His friend smiled to himself and nudged Alec's arm.

Alec knew he would get teased more than ever now he had her name but he just hoped Jamie wouldn't tell the whole class that he'd spent most of the summer holidays wondering who she was or he'd never hear the end of it. Rose was also glad she had a name for the boy who'd been waiting eagerly for her to return that book and whom she'd seen talking to the boy who was sat beside him.

Now all she had to do was hope she'd get away with being quiet until everyone got used to her and would accept who she was but her hopes were dashed as the teacher made an announcement.

"Class, we have two new arrivals with us this term, Sandra Taylor and Rose Tyler, who have transferred from other schools. Rose, please stand up and introduce yourself."

Rose's heart leapt as everyone turned to look at her – including who she now knew was Alec Hardy.


	6. First day

First day

Rose remained seated, those in front of her beginning to chatter and the teacher telling them to hush.

"We're all waiting Rose," the teacher reminded her, in a soft Scottish accent.

Alec was also trying to turn around but suddenly put his hand up.

"Yes Alec?" the teacher asked him.

"Please Miss, I think she has a sore throat," he suggested, the others starting to giggle.

"Quiet," the teacher told the class. "Yes Alec, I think it's that or she is just shy. Rose, do you have a sore throat?"

Rose managed a nod, she was already in too deep to back out of her mother's suggestion and she had to play along, for now.

"Very well, rest your voice and no sucking throat lozenges in class. Your mother should have sent a note."

Rose fumbled in her desk and brought out the hastily written note her mother had scribbled last night, she'd almost forgotten.

The teacher allowed her to get up and pass the note.

"You maybe should have stayed off?" the teacher suggested, glancing at the note, Rose thinking she'd never get away with it.

She also thought she was glad she hadn't stayed off, she'd finally got to know the boy's name and the one next to him was called Jamie.

It had been a double lesson since it was the first day so they had one more lesson before break time and Rose hung back, following everyone else to the next classroom. Jamie was nudging Alec.

"Bet she's not really lost her voice, she's having us on," Jamie told him as they went through the door.

"Leave her Jamie, we don't know that," Alec replied.

Jamie sat next to him and nudged him as Rose sat next to a girl called Marie, who had less friends than they did.

"Maybe? See how she gets on when she meets Kristy and Moira?"

"Then I'll have to keep them away from her, if she can't talk back, you know what they are like," Alec replied as the teacher put his briefcase on the desk in the science room.

"Good morning class," the teacher spoke up. "I'm your substitute science teacher, Mr Brown is unable to join you. My name is Doctor John Smith," the tall thin man grinned, putting his glasses on and picking up a piece of chalk to write on the blackboard.

Alec noticed at least he had the attention of all the girls, unlike last term when Mr Brown was there. Rose was paying attention, the man had an Estuary English accent and she wished now she'd never gone along with her mother's idea of how to keep quiet to avoid being picked on.

"So, anyone else here from London?" the teacher asked, looking around.

Rose was not going to admit anything and he was probably only here for a few days anyway. He seemed to be getting away with the accent but he wasn't a thirteen year old teenager who everyone would turn on. Alec saw her paying attention and began to wonder if she was covering something up. Had he been right? Was the sore throat just her playing along because he'd suggested it? What note had she passed earlier though?

He'd been thinking more about what he'd told his cousin John, whose double could be standing in front of the class but his cousin was no science teacher and was not from London, though he liked to act like it now. He'd told John he may want to join the police and since his curiosity always got the better of him, maybe he should?

The teacher was asking him a question, since he must have looked miles away.

"What's your name?" he asked Alec, everyone, including Rose looking at him.

"Alec, Sir."

"Then Alec, let's see how much you learned last term shall we," the teacher grinned, making the girls giggle.

Then it was Rose's turn as a few more answered questions.

"I've been told there are two new pupils this year? Would you raise your hands?"

Rose reluctantly raised hers, as did Sandra, who was sitting next to Kelly.

"So, what's your names then?" they were both asked.

"I'm Sandra, that's Rose, she lost her voice," the other girl replied, Rose being thankful but had the feeling Alec had been about to tell the teacher anyway.

"Well, never mind eh Rose? Bad luck on your first day," the teacher grinned, something Rose thought he seemed to do a lot of, when he wasn't coming out with words that sounded like he watched 'The Fonz' all day.

The lesson was almost over, Rose being relieved she'd got away with it so far but if this science teacher was going to be here again, she may go confide in him, if not, she would have to tell her class teacher, who should have already been informed. Rose bet Miss Robinson did know and chose to keep it quiet and had guessed why she'd been reluctant to speak.

The bell went for break time and everyone gathered their school bags and headed for the exit but the teacher held Alec back.

"You seemed to have all the answers," he asked Alec. "Do you know the new girl?"

"No Sir," Alec replied as everyone else left.

"I just wondered, she kept glancing at you. You were also looking at me a lot, any reason?" Doctor Smith asked, Alec thinking he should have been asking the girls that, not him.

"Sorry Sir, it's just you look a bit like my cousin, he has the same name as well," Alec explained, hoping Kristy and Moira weren't going around looking for new victims.

"Ah, no wonder then. So is he a teacher?" he asked Alec.

"No Sir, he's a travel writer, he does reviews of holiday destinations for travel agencies," Alec admitted, hoping to catch up with Jamie, or maybe Rose.

"Interesting job? Well don't let me keep you Alec, well done. That girl though, Rose. She seemed a bit lost."

"She was, when she arrived but I've seen her in the library a few times, she's been in town a few weeks, our teacher said she'd transferred schools," Alec replied, trying to be helpful if it got him excused.

"Right, that explains it then. Well off you go," Doctor Smith grinned at him. "Are you going to make friends with her?"

"I was going to try Sir, may I go now?" Alec asked, thinking this was the longest conversation he'd ever had with a teacher.

The fact the teacher looked a bit like his cousin was a bit strange, especially when his aunt thought he himself was beginning to look like John.

He got outside and went to find Jamie, who was talking to some of their other friends, well the ones who weren't trying to get in Kristy's gang, she wasn't really bothered who joined but she seemed to have lost a lot of followers, Alec thought. Maybe the old ones had come to their senses?

He looked around for Rose and saw her sitting on a bench under a window. Jamie was discussing where he'd been on holiday, Alec already having heard about it and it put him off because they'd been nowhere with just losing his mother several months ago and it wouldn't have been the same, well not for him anyway.

Since there were only just over five minutes left, Alec crossed to the bench and stood in front of Rose, who was trying to keep the sun out of her eyes but not wanting to move.

"Hi again, what are you doing on your own?" Alec asked her. "Not made any friends, not even the other new girl?"

Rose shook her head.

Since she wasn't talking, Alec decided to try and get a few things out of her by the process of elimination, something he was good at.

"So, you transferred from another school? Out of town?" he asked. Rose nodded, hoping she wouldn't try to correct him. "A long way maybe?" he continued. Rose nodded again. "The Outer Hebrides?" Alec grinned, making Rose smile. "Well maybe not that far then?" he smiled back. "Maybe Aberdeen or Inverness?"

Rose shook her head. He was about to get his notebook out and suggest she wrote it down when he saw a teacher at the doorway and he'd have to remember to use the other end of the pad anyway, he wasn't ready to show the new girl any of his stories, well not yet anyway.

"Did you bring a packed lunch?" he dared ask her. Rose nodded again. "Me too, my mum never approved of school dinners. Maybe we can talk later?"

Rose nodded and got off the bench, Alec thinking that was a daft thing to say but surely she could try and talk a little? She'd not ever tried or cleared her throat but he'd seen her take something out of her bag while he'd been walking over and assumed it was something she took to help. He followed her to line up to go inside, getting a look from Kristy and Moira, who nudged him from the next line.

"No good asking you, is there?" Moira asked, since she was the mouthy one out of the pair.

"Leave him, he wouldn't know what we're about anyway," Kristy told her friend.

Rose could see the two other girls were not so friendly and assumed she'd be best staying away from them.

After the next lessons, everyone was either going to the school canteen to line up to get their lunch or find a place to eat what they had brought with them, Rose having been used to a separate area in her old school but no-one seemed to be bothering. She found a table but assumed she'd not be alone and sure enough, the two lead troublemakers made a beeline for her.

"You're new here, want to join our group?" Moira asked her.

Alec could see they were trying to get Rose on their side.

"Leave her Alec," Jamie nudged him as he watched the other two girls sit either side of Rose. "She'll have to learn about them."

"What's so interesting about her then?" one of the other boys asked.

"She's new, she doesn't know about getting involved with their gang," Alec replied, trying to eat his chicken salad sandwich.

"Have you met her before?" another boy asked him. "You stuck up for her earlier."

Alec was going to try to deny it. "She just looked lost," he replied.

"Aren't you going to tell them?" Jamie grinned. "She was in the library a few times."

Alec was going to thank his friend later.

"We never saw her," another one replied.

"Maybe because she was in our local one?" Jamie laughed. "Not the one in town."

Rose wasn't having an easy time and Alec knew what they were like when a new victim came along. The last two years, pupils had joined them and got tired of getting into trouble because of them and had the sense to leave. He was hoping Rose hadn't fallen for their tricks.

"Don't you talk or something?" Moira was asking her as Rose tried to ignore them by eating.

"Bet she's lost her voice," Kristy laughed, not seeing Alec walking across as he'd been unable to stop himself.

"Leave her alone you two, she's new," Alec called out to them.

"Well if it's not Alec Hardy," Kristy laughed. "Been hanging around the library all summer being a swot?"

"Yeah, nothing else to do while everyone else went away?" Moira joined in as Alec stood there, his bag over his shoulder.

Rose wanted to tell the two girls to get lost but it would just give the game away. She would have done and her friends from her old school would have made short work of the pair.

"Aw, I forgot, he'd have been at his auntie's since his mum's been gone," Kristy mocked.

"You leave my mum out of this Kristy Roberts," Alec almost lost his temper.

Rose wanted to say that was uncalled for. She thought he'd looked sad in the library, his mum must have either left home or passed away.

"Go find somewhere else Alec, we're talking to the new girl," Moira carried on.

"No, you're not, now back off," Alec warned them. "Go back under the rock you both came from. You don't get the fact no-one wants to join you this term, who can blame them when they get into trouble for what you two do?" he asked, trying to give Rose a picture of what they were like.

Rose had already got it, she wanted nothing to do with them, she didn't want to make friends like them even though at her last school, she'd caused most of the trouble herself but she'd not been desperate to get anyone to join her.

"Come on Moira, we'll get to her later," Kristy told her.

"No you won't, if she wanted to join you, she would not have ignored you, would she?" Alec asked them.

"So that was what she was doing?" Moira asked as she got up, a teacher approaching and Alec noticing it was the science teacher. "Thought she'd got a sore throat or something."

Kristy turned around and almost collided with Doctor John Smith.

"What are you two girls doing?" he asked.

"Nothing Sir, just talking. We were just leaving," she replied.

"Were they bothering you?" he asked Rose as Alec sat opposite to try to finish his lunch.

Rose shook her head.

"Alec, is that right?" the teacher asked him, Alec assuming he'd been watching and he was on dining room duties.

Either that or he'd been waiting for something to happen, going around looking for signs of trouble and the two who had just left would give him plenty.

"They were trying to get Rose to join them, they're the troublemakers around here, Sir," Alec replied, knowing he'd find out sooner or later the other teachers already knew.

"Then stay away from them. If they bother you again, tell one of the teachers," they were both told.

"Yes Sir. Finish your lunch Rose," Alec suggested as she looked in her lunchbox and brought out a carton of yoghurt.

"I'll leave you to it then?" Doctor Smith asked them.

When he walked off, Rose looked over at Alec, wanting to thank him but if she spoke to him, she'd have to speak to everyone, unless she could trust him to keep her secret that she was a very long way from home, further than the Outer Hebrides, which Alec had suggested and had made her smile.

Instead, she looked around and since everyone was occupied, she reached to touch his arm. Alec got she was trying to thank him.

"It's okay Rose, just ignore them again, they'll get the message. They soon get tired and try someone else. They'll have a go at all the new ones first then go back to the rest. Have you enjoyed the lessons so far?" he asked her.

Rose nodded, taking a drink out of the carton of juice.

"The new science teacher kept me talking after class because I was answering all the questions," he admitted with a bit of a grin. "I never intended to."

Rose thought then maybe he'd not intended to speak up for her at registration or got rid of those two girls for her.

"You would not have liked the last science teacher as such, he was boring but this one made it more interesting," he continued.

Rose was thinking if all the science teachers looked like that, she'd have taken more notice last year but he didn't sound like he belonged here and had already admitted it, she wished now she'd taken no notice of Bob or her mother and Alec didn't look like he'd be bothered if she was English. She decided to keep quiet for now and in a few days time, she'd try whispering or muffling her voice and see how she got on.

Well that was if she didn't confide in the boy she'd kept seeing in the library, who had rescued her more than one that morning. Everyone was starting to go outside, she wished she was back with her old friends plotting how they were going to wind Mickey up on the way home and if she was going to make her skirt shorter again. Now, there was none of that she was the new girl and there were already two troublemakers in her year and she was glad she wasn't in their class.

She'd not been really surprised to find the boy from the library had been outside the classroom she'd wanted nor that he'd stuck up for her. He must have wanted to know who she was as much as she'd wanted to know who he was. All through the holidays, she had wanted to meet him properly and there he had been.

"Coming outside?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts. She managed a nod. "You finished that book then? I was waiting for it taking back to the library," he admitted, thinking she had probably already noticed that since he'd pounced on the shelf the moment it had been put there.

Rose had to smile she already knew that by how keen he had been the day she had returned it. She was dying to ask him why he wasn't joining his friends as they went to sit under the window again in the far corner.

"So you like reading?" he asked, sitting a bit further away. "I like to write my own stories, about travelling," he told her, not wanting to say too much. "My cousin is a travel writer, I suppose I get my ideas from him," he had to admit, though he still insisted they were about a man from another galaxy.

When he thought about it, his cousin John could be the time traveller, well maybe not look like him but the way he acted and moved around, not staying in one place for long. He thought he'd best not mention his cousin looked like the new science teacher well maybe not yet anyway.

"You must live near me then, I mean if we go to the same library?" he asked, hoping she may break her silence if she was just pretending to have lost her voice, something he was thinking more and more was the case.

Was she protecting herself from something? Her real accent perhaps? Maybe she was genuine though and just a little overwhelmed. Alec continued the one-sided conversation, Rose nodding and smiling now and then, unaware Alec's friends were watching them.

"Seems we've lost Alec this term?" Billy was asking no-one in particular.

"You should have seen him in the library when she was there," Jamie laughed. "He told me he wasn't interested in girls, guess I should have known? I wonder why he never went to talk to her though?"

"Maybe he did, when you were on holiday?" another boy asked.

"No, he would have said something to me," Jamie insisted.

"Maybe not? Maybe he didn't want us to know?" Billy asked.

"I'm telling you, I'd know," Jamie insisted. "He may have told his cousin though? John came back a few days ago and I thought that was him in the science lab."

"His cousin looks like the science teacher?" one of them laughed.

"Never mind the science teacher. What are we going to do about Alec?" Jamie wanted to know.

"Leave him to it?" two of them laughed.

"Be serious," Jamie replied, now a bit worried for his best friend. "I've only seen him talking to the girls in school."

"She is in school," Billy joined in the laughing.

"Well I'm going to find out later," Jamie insisted. "I'm not going to lose a friend to a girl. I was only teasing him a few days ago that if he didn't talk to her, I'd get my older brother to pay a visit to the library. You should have seen Alec's face."

"So there's more to it then?" Billy asked. "You can find out what it is, Jamie."

A/N: I couldn't resist bringing in the Doctor type character as the science teacher from 'School reunion' and the fact it would confusing for Alec with his cousin who had the same name and they looked alike. 


	7. Where are you from?

Jamie was now wishing he had never said anything as he looked across to where his best friend was trying to get Rose to talk. He hadn't thought that by Alec talking to the girl from the library that their other friends would take any notice.

"So Jamie, you're in then?" Billy asked him.

"What?" Jamie asked, coming back to reality suddenly, breaking his stare to where Alec had got half a smile out of Rose. "Right, I'll see if he'll tell me anything then? Funny how he said he didn't like girls."

"My cousin said it comes to all of us," Billy replied.

"I hope not," the others disagreed, pulling faces and pointing across to Alec, who had been tempted to get his notebook out again and see if Rose would tell him what was wrong.

Rose was trying not to laugh at Alec's attempt to get her to talk, letting herself smile slightly, which he had noticed.

"So, Rose, want to tell me what happened to your voice?" he asked, his cousin John always telling him the direct approach was best and since he wanted to join the police, he may as well make a start.

Rose shook her head, she was already too deep in this and it was only lunchtime on the first day. She'd only last another day at most before not only the other pupils would begin to question her but so would the teachers, including that dishy new science teacher. If only he'd have been at her old school, it would have given her and her friends something else to talk about other than making Mickey look an idiot in front of his workmates.

"How about you write it down?" Alec suggested, making Rose panic as to what she could say so she shook her head. "Well I think you are just shy," he smiled, withdrawing his hand from his schoolbag.

Rose took his arm and indicated for him to go back in.

"You can write in my notebook, at the back. I don't get this notebook out for anyone else, it's personal, well not personal, just my stories, no-one else knows about them except Jamie. He's the friend who was at the library with me. Here, write down how you lost your voice. Is it a sore throat?" he asked, thinking he could practice and maybe skip being an ordinary policeman and become a detective.

Rose smiled this time as he passed her a pencil and opened his notebook from the back. Jamie was watching with interest, Alec never got his story notebook out for anyone, in case they told Kristy or Moira, who would make fun of him. She looked at him, he seemed nice, he'd tried to make her feel welcome and talked to her plus he'd stuck up for a few times but so had the other new girl.

He'd also been subject to being picked on by two other girls who thankfully weren't in their class and they'd better watch out when she decided to end her silence, she made mincemeat out of girls like that in her old school, without any help from her friends and by the look of things, they were the school showoffs who wanted others to join their gang to make fools out of anyone who got in their way. Well that wasn't going to be her or anyone she made friends with and that now included Alec Hardy.

She had to get settled first though, establish that she'd been dragged to Scotland against her will but maybe not mention her mother had followed a bloke, well she might tell Alec, who was looking at her for her to begin writing. She smoothed the page and wrote 'Promise not to tell anyone else?' Alec nodded. 'I've not lost my voice, I'm just shy and different.'

"What do you mean by that?" Alec asked her, knowing he was right, she was hiding something.

Was she willing to tell him just yet? 'I'm not from around here' was all she was going to admit but Alec had other ideas.

"You moved to the town? From where, a long way?" Rose nodded. "So a bit further than Aberdeen but not as far as Inverness?" he asked since she'd smiled at his suggestion of coming from one of the islands. "Fort William?" he suggested, Rose smiling and shaking her head.

Jamie was leaning on the side of the bench the others were sitting talking on, though he wasn't listening. He wondered why Alec had decided to go talk to her, he'd seen her in the library nearly every time they'd been in and never even tried. She was very pretty though, his older brother had said it was only a matter of time before he started noticing girls but he never imagined Alec would beat him to it. None of the other girls in their class or any of the others were as pretty as she was and Alec had beaten everyone to her.

He thought though they were prime targets for Kristy and Moira but he'd seen Alec fending them off earlier. It was almost time to go back inside, others were wandering towards the door and both Alec and Rose were taking no notice. Rose was just writing 'No, not there either, try further south,' trying to give him a hint and thinking if he guessed, he wouldn't make fun of her as he probably would if she just wrote it down.

"Jedburgh, somewhere on the borders?" he asked, thinking that was still quite a way. Rose shook her head, seeing some of the other pupils wandering past, taking no notice of them, thankfully. He was running out of places, then thought it was more than likely the west of Scotland, naming a few places, most of which Rose had never heard of and would have to go back to the library to look them up on the map.

Then Alec began to think he was right, she was hiding the fact she wasn't from Scotland at all then? "I give in if you're not from Carlisle or Newcastle," he smiled, Rose offering the notebook back as it was obvious the bell would be going soon and she'd escaped for now.

Alec had other ideas. "You can tell me later then, we have geography this afternoon, I'll watch your reaction."

Rose had to smile and got up, Alec putting his notebook away. So, he wrote stories and didn't want anyone else to know about them? She could use that to her advantage, confess where she came from and make sure he didn't tell anyone until she regained her confidence and began talking, then everyone would know. They began to get in line, Alec allowing Rose first and Rose hoping no-one had been taking any notice of them apart from who she knew was Jamie and a few other boys Alec had been talking to before he'd been trying to find out where she was from.

Suddenly, Moira decided to nudge Alec's arm. "What were you talking to the new girl for Alec?"

"Mind your own business Moira, she would have talked to you if she had wanted to," he replied, Rose hearing them as they were about to go inside.

"We tried to talk to her, you butted in," Kristy decided to join in, Alec wondering who exactly was in charge, since everyone thought it was her but maybe they were wrong.

"We all know your way of talking," Alec replied as those in front started to move.

Rose turned around and gave the two girls a stare.

"What are you looking at?" Moira asked her.

Rose was so tempted to say her for showing herself up but Alec gently nudged her arm to move forward.

"Don't think we'll forget," Kristy called after them but the teacher was watching them.

"McColl, quiet," Miss Robinson told her as the two girls passed her, making Rose smile as she heard.

Moira tapped her friend on the shoulder and whispered, "They are not getting away with that are they?"

Kristy shook her head as they went to their classroom.

Rose had history first, hoping she'd learn a bit about Scottish history but guess who was the teacher? She looked as she saw John Smith getting some books out of his battered leather briefcase. Alec went off to sit next to Jamie, thinking he'd never get away with sitting next to his new friend and Jamie must have something to say about earlier, both in the dining hall and out in the playground. Jamie nudged him as the teacher was writing something on the blackboard while making a scraping sound that was making Rose cringe.

"So what did you find out about her?" Jamie asked Alec.

"I wasn't spying on her Jamie. She's new here, I was trying to find out what was wrong with her voice," he replied.

"Did you?" Jamie wanted to know as John Smith turned around.

"So, who can tell me about the battle of Bannockburn in 1314?" he asked, looking around the room and settling on Alec, who to him seemed like he had all the answers earlier. "Alec?"

Rose wanted to ask where that was and how an English teacher knew about it but maybe he didn't, since he was asking the class. She thought he must have known he was being sent here, to have looked up Scottish battles, well the place sounded like it was Scottish anyway.

"Sir, it was the first war for Scottish independence," Alec replied, wondering how the teacher from England knew about it, since he'd not seen the man in the library.

"Very good Alec. Anything else you can tell me?"

Rose was suppressing a smile, who needed to go to the library when they could ask a native of Scotland. Alec though wasn't aware the old history teacher had also gone missing without any explanation. Where else was this new teacher who looked too much like his cousin going to turn up?

Alec gave a few more answers since they'd already been taught a little about it, hoping to impress his new friend, who he now suspected came from over the border and talking about battles nearly 700 years ago between the Scottish and the English wasn't going to help, especially if he said any more and gave no-one else a chance. Rose would think he was a show-off – or would she? He could score a few points in his favour if he seemed to know enough.

If she was from over the border, she would need all the help she could get but maybe that was why she had spent as much time in the library as he had during the holidays but what was she doing in Scotland, in Paisley of all places? He had room to talk though, since he wasn't from here originally but he barely remembered where he had been born, his mother had wanted to move nearer to her sister, who had got married and moved here.

"Right, someone else," the new history teacher told everyone as they shuffled things on their desks, a classic sign they didn't want to be asked. "How about one of the new girls? Rose, have you found your voice yet?" he grinned.

Rose could only shake her head, hoping to get away with it before he found out she had no idea, they'd not taught Scottish historical battles at her school, well not that she remembered anyway. Maybe if they'd had a teacher like him, she would have actually paid attention.

"I hope you're not staying quiet to get out of answering?" he carried on, making the others laugh.

Rose shook her head again, hoping he wouldn't keep asking her. She'd been embarrassed when he'd come up to her and Alec earlier but at least those two horrible girls had gone off, not that she couldn't have handled them herself but if she did that, Alec may not want to be friends, since he'd drawn the teacher's attention in the first place though he was trying to rescue them.

As the bell went and they were all leaving, John Smith stopped her.

"Rose, are you having a problem with those two girls who were in the dining room earlier?" he asked her as she put her bag on her shoulder. Rose shook her head. "If you are, tell me or your own teacher, okay?"

Rose nodded her agreement.

"Good 'cos if they are causing trouble, I'll be having words with them. Go on then, don't be late for your next class, I think someone is waiting for you? Maybe he's making sure you don't get lost eh?" he grinned.

Rose smiled. "Thank you," she mouthed without speaking.

"You're welcome, I hate those who bully others. It may not be bullying as such but it's intimidation non the less. Don't make the both of you late."

Rose nodded and walked off, Alec now around the corner.

"Come on Rose, I'll show you where the geography room is, I want to find out where come you from unless you want to tell me?"

Rose wanted to ask him where his friend was but she saw the other boy going into another room. When they got inside, Alec turned to her and said he'd see her in the playground and went to sit with Jamie, who nudged him. Alec was hoping the science/history teacher hadn't followed them.

"Be careful Alec, you were waiting for the new girl again," Jamie warned him.

"So?" Alec asked his friend as he got his geography exercise book out of his bag and dared glance across to Rose, who had sat next to Sandra, though the other girl hadn't made any new friends either but at least Kristy and Moira had left her alone. Rose thought they would probably get around to her eventually.

Sandra was trying to get Rose to talk as everyone settled down.

"I saw you at lunchtime, who were those two girls?" she asked Rose.

Rose thought she had best be careful and shrugging her shoulders mouthed 'Trouble' to which Sandra smiled.

"You seem to have made a friend with that Alec then?" Sandra continued. "Have you come from far away?"

Rose could only nod in agreement, since it wouldn't be fair to break her silence to anyone other than Alec. He'd tried in a nice way to find out where she was from, no-one else had talked to her really, apart from Sandra speaking up for her and talking to her now. Rose had realised the geography teacher was their class teacher and she was pulling down a map of the region after handing out some map books.

She then started asking questions about the coastline, Rose noticing Alec was keeping quiet as someone else answered with details of how it was made up and was thankful she'd not been asked this time but spoke too soon.

"Sandra, how many miles of coastline does Scotland have?"

"Miss, does that include the islands?" Sandra replied, Rose trying to keep a straight face, unlike the rest of the class, which included Alec. She finally replied then the teacher turned her attention to Rose.

"Rose, which is the largest of the Scottish lochs?"

Rose knew that one and raised her hand. The teacher indicated for her to write it on the blackboard, Rose writing 'Loch Lomond' after reading it in a book in the library when she had first arrived. She'd also looked up other facts in case she was ever asked but hadn't thought at the time she'd go along with her mother's idea of faking the loss of her voice.

"Very good Rose. Can you write down which is the largest Scottish island?"

Alec knew that was a trick question. "Miss, there isn't one," he answered as he stuck his hand up and she said his name.

"Yes Alec, you are right, it's actually two islands close together counted as one, which are called?" she asked him.

Rose was glad he'd come to her rescue again, since she didn't know that one. Alec answered as Rose went to sit down, daring to glance at him. He didn't get any clues as to where Rose had come from and she was glad the teacher had never bothered asking her as they left the classroom. Once in the playground after she'd been in the girls room, she saw Alec talking to Jamie and went to sit down, avoiding the two troublemakers, who had cornered someone else. She and her friends at her old school never had to bother gaining new friends, they all stuck to their little groups of four or five of them and only got together when sides were being picked over an argument.

Sandra had seen her chance to talk to Rose but Alec beat her to it, Jamie following him.

"Hi again Rose, you remember Jamie, from the library?" Alec asked her. Rose nodded. "I told Jamie I was trying to guess where you came from."

"Aye Rose, Alec says he can't figure it out but I bet I can," Jamie grinned.

Rose thought he'd never guess in a million years until she actually spoke, which wouldn't be for a few more days or unless she really had to.

"I bet she won't admit it even if you guess right," Alec replied, grinning at Rose as if to say she had better not, before she told him.

Jamie went through a few areas, since she knew the answer to the largest loch included that area but Rose shook her head.

"What was she writing earlier then?" Jamie wanted to know.

"Nothing, the bell went," Alec reminded him. "I asked the same places as you did and she shook her head. "So where do you live?" he asked her.

"Like she's going to tell us," Jamie laughed.

"We get the number 54 bus," Alec told her, wishing Jamie would stop. Rose looked up, she had got that one. "You do as well?" Rose nodded. "We never saw you this morning but my dad goes to work early. He used to take me to my aunt's first but he trusts me to get the bus on my own now."

Rose wanted to know why his mother didn't see him off but she herself had got the bus on her own and she used to walk with her friends to her old school.

"Tell her why we get the early one Alec," Jamie hinted.

Rose could guess.

"We could get the same one home," Alec suggested, ignoring his friend and knowing Rose may have found the bus rather full since they had to get the normal one as the bus company withdrew the special.

He supposed the bus company thought thirteen year olds could cope with the regular one

Rose had to nod her agreement, he was only trying to be helpful and some company would be nice, even if his friend was tagging along. She didn't want to make the two of them fall out though so she'd have to be careful and if Alec had his friend tagging along, she had to agree to it.

"Right, we'll show you where to get it, unless you have somewhere else to go?" he asked Rose.

Rose shook her head but if she wasn't careful, she'd suddenly say something and give the game up. She suspected Alec already knew she was putting it on though, he had hinted at it and maybe tomorrow, she may admit it but just to him by writing it in his notebook. She was dying to know if he was willing to show her the stories he was writing, he had surely shown them to his friend Jamie though, who was now giving her a funny look.

The bell went and they made their way back inside, Jamie catching Alec's arm.

"Did you mean that?" he asked Alec, trying not to let the two troublemakers hear.

If they did, they'd never hear the end of it, only the older boys kept company with the girls, whether the same age or not and he'd noticed a few of the older boys pay attention to Rose, more so than the other new girl but he himself had noticed a change in a few of their female classmates. Why couldn't Alec have picked one of them? Why did it have to be the mysterious girl from the library who Alec had been staring at for weeks?

More importantly, why had Alec not done anything about it then instead of in front of the class by sticking up for her? He'd only teased Alec about his brother, Alistair already had his eye on a girl from the college he went to. Still, he thought as he joined Alec in the maths class, surprised Rose hadn't gone to sit next to him while she had the chance, it was only the first day and the novelty would soon wear off – he hoped.

Alec had avoided answering Jamie as he'd followed Rose inside. She had waited for him to indicate where the classroom was but he had meant it, she'd been lost in school, he should see she got the right bus home at least and maybe get to find out roughly where she lived. She couldn't live that far away if she went to the local library and not the main one in the town.

Neither Rose nor Alec were picked on since the teacher never mentioned Rose or Sandra were new but Rose noticed the female math teacher with ginger hair had some odd things on the walls amongst different charts, including several male Scottish actors and singers. She knew she was going to like this class, though she'd not taken much notice before. There again, science and history had never been her strong points either but they may be now.

The bell went and Rose wondered why they'd not been in their own classroom all day, maybe she should ask Alec when she started talking? Maybe they'd get to be in it the following day, it must be used for another subject. She was looking forward to gym class though, she was good at that, she'd even got the bronze for under sevens. She'd show the others that even though she wasn't talking, that she may not know Scottish history but she could beat them all on the ropes.

The bell was ringing as everyone were either heading for their lockers, which Rose now wondered how you got one or the girls room, where she herself was going and hoping Alec wouldn't desert her and she'd have to find the bus stop on her own. He had seen her heading off but went outside to wait, thinking it was less conspicuous than making it obvious he was waiting for a girl and he knew Jamie wouldn't be seen dead waiting for a girl, especially if Moira and Kristy were around.

While Rose was in the girls room, she thought about going back to an empty flat, she had no homework with it being the first day and her mother had told her to have tea ready for her to put into the oven but now, she was going to tell her mother she'd made a friend and if Alec wanted her to hang around, she didn't want to make up any excuses why she couldn't. Now though, it was hitting home that her mother wouldn't be there to greet her, she and her friends wouldn't be getting Mickey all hot and bothered on the way home or hanging around with Shareen.

She now seemed to have only one friend, since Jamie didn't seem that keen on Alec talking to her and she and Alec were from different backgrounds. She just hoped he wouldn't be put off by firstly she was English and where she had grown up but if he wanted to be her friend, it shouldn't make any difference to him.


	8. Getting to know you

Alec was waiting outside in the playground, wondering if he should wait for his new friend or join the others as they headed for various buses. He had ten minutes to wait for his anyway, the bus company must have had complaints from adult passengers so before the end of last term, it had been changed so it arrived outside the school five minutes before any pupils who wanted it came out and only the sneaky ones had caught it but he wasn't too bothered.

He had the choice of calling at his aunt's house or going home and wait for his dad getting back at four thirty and thought maybe it was time he grew up and do that but with John being back, it may be worth calling to see him. Now, if Rose happened to live near him or got off at the stop before him, he could get off and offer to talk to her while seeing where she lived or maybe she could stay on and go to his house, if her mother was at work.

Rose was taking her time since she'd heard the mouthy Moira and her side-kick Kristy, whom she'd not heard say much and hadn't decided what name to give her yet were in the cloakroom as she was in a cubicle. She listened with interest as the two girls were talking, probably admiring themselves in the mirror, she thought.

She was in no rush to get back to an empty apartment and get the evening meal ready so her mother and Bob could 'make out' later while she tried to watch TV, something she was finding even more gross as she got older.

"Kristy, we weren't good enough today," Moira was saying as she pouted and got her lipstick out she'd 'borrowed' from her older sister and was trying to apply it as Moira leaned on the sink beside her.

"I'm doing my best Moira," Kristy replied, wondering who was in the two closed cubicles she could just see through the mirror as she turned around.

"We hardly cornered anyone today, thanks to Alec Hardy. I mean, we had new victims and one of them we couldn't get anywhere near," Moira complained, making a face to even out the lipstick, having watched her sister Gloria doing it when she was getting ready to meet her boyfriend Angus.

"Yeah, that's not like him, he was a real mouse last term but he'd just lost his mum," Kristy reminded her.

"Feeling sorry for him?" Moira asked her.

"Give him a break Moira, how would you like it?" Kristy asked her, shaking her head as she was offered the lipstick. "Anyway, in case you forgot, I'm supposed to be in charge so what's with you taking over today?"

"What?" Moira asked, Rose now just leaning on the cubicle door, waiting to leave.

Now she'd never catch the same bus as Alec, she was going to maybe catch him on his own and admit she was faking the lost voice. Now she'd have to wait until tomorrow or maybe catch the earlier bus and see if he was on his own but he probably met up with his friend Jamie. Since when did she start making friends with boys in her class?

"Come on Kristy, I'm the brains around here," Moira laughed. "Don't you forget it either unless you want me to find someone else?"

"I never said that Moira but everyone thinks it's me. Anyway, be careful what you say, others might be listening."

"Don't be so daft Kristy, no-one's in here but us. You know everyone likes to close the doors to make others think there's someone in, it would have been the new kids, goodness knows where they've come from. Come on or we'll miss the bus," Moira told her.

"Okay then but maybe tomorrow you might give the impression I'm in charge, we don't want the new girls getting the wrong idea," Kristy told her.

Rose heard the door close, then as she opened hers, the other one opened and it was Sandra, who just burst out laughing.

"I knew there was something about those two," she spluttered as she washed her hands, Rose doing the same. "I've been watching them all day, it's my hobby. I like to see who thinks they are the boss but it seems everyone got the wrong idea about them. Come on Rose, say something."

Rose nodded.

"I get it, if you're shy and don't want to talk but you won't get away with it forever. I think Moira was a bit annoyed Alec stuck up for you, more than once. Be careful Rose, at my last school, it didn't go down well if the girls made friends with the boys, unless they were older. We can be friends though, since we're both new?" she suggested.

Rose nodded again and held her hand out, once she'd dried them.

"Great. Well I have to go find where my bus goes from, see you tomorrow then and we can sit together in classes, if you want?"

Rose nodded again, picking up her school bag. She was glad someone else was wanting to make friends with her and together, once she decided to talk, they could bring the two school show-offs down a peg or two or whatever the phrase was in Scotland. There again, she couldn't talk to Sandra before she had spoken to Alec but neither of them may take too kindly to her trying to fool them but they had both hinted they suspected why she'd chosen to stay quiet.

They walked out together and into the playground, where Jamie had given up trying to persuade Alec not to wait for Rose coming out, reminding him that girls liked to take their time.

"How would you know?" Alec had asked him before Jamie had said he was going to the bus stop and that they'd miss it.

Jamie had declined to answer, just shrugging his shoulders.

"If you miss the bus, I'll see you in the morning, unless you were planning on walking down to the next stop to meet Rose?"

"I'm only making sure she gets the right bus," Alec tried to explain, seeing Kristy and Moira coming out and nudging each other.

He hoped they'd not been taunting poor Rose.

"Waiting for your girlfriend Alec?" Moira teased him.

"Him, having a girlfriend?" Kristy laughed, trying to give the impression she really was the leader.

"Leave Rose alone, she's new around here," Alec tried to defend her. "Where is she, have you been trying to get her on your side again after I warned you?" he asked them.

"Chill out Alec, we've not even seen her unless she was hiding in the girl's room," Moira laughed. "Come on Kristy, he's not worth missing our bus over."

Alec knew they'd seen Rose, why else was Rose late coming out when she didn't know anyone?

"Something wrong?" an English voice asked from behind Alec.

"No Sir, I was waiting for Rose Tyler coming out, I was asking these two if they had seen her," Alec replied, not used to making up excuses on the spot but he'd been doing it all day, since he'd first found out Rose was the girl from the library.

"You're all going to miss your buses at this rate," Mr Smith told them. "You don't have to keep calling me 'Sir' all the time, you can address me as just 'Doctor' when not in class. So, where is she?" he asked the two troublemakers as he considered them to be.

"Why ask us Sir?" Moira spoke up, confirming to him she was in charge.

"Weeell," he prolonged the word. "Seeing as you are both girls and have probably been applying lipstick in there, you may have seen her in there. Are there no rules about wearing lipstick in school? I'll have to look that one up."

"Sir, I mean Doctor, school's finished for the day," Moira tried to correct him.

He could see they were going to make life difficult for him but that was what he was there for, teenagers were more of a challenge than five year olds but he would maybe have to have a rethink once they got to sixteen.

The teacher looked at them instead, then saw Rose approaching, Rose hoping they'd not been talking about her but of course they were talking about her, she was the new arrival and Alec was waiting for her!

"Ah, there you are Rose," the teacher stated, giving the other two girls a frown and he'd not even had them in any of his classes yet. "You two girls, haven't you got a bus to catch?" he asked Moira and Kristy.

They both went off, nudging each other, Rose staring after them.

"Are you okay Rose?" Alec asked her, concerned the pair of them had confronted her.

"She's fine Alec, aren't you Rose?" the teacher asked her. Rose nodded. "I reckon you can look after yourself eh?"

Rose wished he wouldn't speak for her, she didn't want Alec to be put off defending her until she was ready to start talking and even then, it was sort of sweet of him to be concerned for her.

She looked over at Alec, hoping he wouldn't be disappointed once she did start sticking up for herself. The teacher though was just doing his job, unlike those at her old school who left the pupils to sort out their own problems most of the time.

"Come on Rose, if we hurry, we'll just catch the bus," Alec suggested. "Thank you, Doctor Smith."

"You're welcome Alec. Making sure she gets home?" the teacher asked, as Rose started going towards the gate.

"Yes Sir, she gets the same one as me and my friend, well I think she does," Alec replied.

The teacher watched him run to catch up with Rose, shaking his head. It seemed the boy had a crush on her and heaven forbid if anyone upset her, by the way he'd been defending her now and earlier plus answering for her in the classroom.

"Hey Rose, wait up," Alec was calling after her as she tried to remember which bus she had to catch.

She knew she'd maybe have to rely on him at least for tonight as he grabbed her arm and hurried towards a bus where pupils were still getting on, thankfully. Now Rose was panicking that he'd hear her saying how much her fare was but he knew it was the same as his, his stop was the last one before it went up in price.

"Have you got your money out?" he asked as the boy in front asked for his.

He stepped up to the driver and asked for two of the same fare, Rose passing him her money. He looked around, not seeing Jamie and indicated for Rose to go upstairs, thankful only two or three from their class got that bus and they were too busy hanging over the seats at each other to notice as he let Rose go first, just as the bus set off. Rose glanced as she went to the stairs, it was just as bad as it had been that morning but maybe since Alec was there to talk to her, it wouldn't be as boring, though he'd be doing all the talking.

She saw an empty seat, having noticed Jamie talking to someone else a few seats further back and assumed Alec would just go to join them but he sat beside her.

"Do you know where to get off?" he asked her. Rose nodded. "Well let's see if you get off before me then?"

She just hoped she did remember but she'd made a note of a few things and once the bus joined the route the one into the town did, she'd be okay.

"So will your mum be at home?" he asked her, hearing some laughing from behind them and if was about him or Rose, he'd have something to say about it.

One of the other boys was asking why Alec wasn't joining them, trying to get Jamie to admit something.

"How do I know?" Jamie was protesting and turning back to see Alec sitting next to the new girl.

"We saw him talking to her earlier," one of them opposite told him.

"So, it doesn't mean anything," Jamie was saying, wondering why now, he was defending her as well as Alec was.

He wondered if she had that effect on everyone, well except Moira and Kristy.

"Take no notice of the laughing," Alec was telling Rose as she tried to turn around. "So will your mum be in?" he asked her again. Rose shook her head. "Is she working? My mum was always in when I got home, now I have to wait for my dad getting back but he said I can wait on my own, I used to go to my aunt's just around the corner. We've no homework tonight but tomorrow, well maybe you can come round and we can do it together? I mean until you get used to the school's way of doing things?" he added.

Rose had warned her mother if she made friends, she'd stay out a while but she couldn't use Alec as an excuse though. There again, she would have been out with her mates getting into trouble had she stayed in London. She nodded her agreement, giving him half a smile and nudging him.

Alec was hoping she'd break her silence but maybe tomorrow, she'd get around to writing something down? Rose recognized where she was and knew there was one more stop before hers as the bus set off again and indicated to Alec by putting the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"Is yours the next one?" Alec asked her. Rose shook her head and held one finger up. "Next but one?" he guessed.

That was the one before his. "Want me to walk you from the bus stop?" he suggested. Rose shook her head, she wasn't ready to tell anyone where she lived just yet. Alec was persistent though as they approached the next stop. "I can get off there, I only go to the other one because it's a bit nearer and in the mornings, not as many get on there. We can talk for a while, if you want?"

He hoped that once away from school, she may admit something. As the bus set off again, Rose indicated for him to let her up. He did so, picking up his school bag from the floor and getting up, surprising her by walking to the steps as she followed him.

"Why is Alec getting off here?" one of the boys asked Jamie, who turned around to see Rose disappearing down the steps.

"He gets off here to go to his aunt's," Jamie lied but he knew either stop would do for the both of them really and Alec had got off there before the summer holidays. "Don't you remember?" he added.

Alec had rung the bell at the top of the steps even though others would be getting off but he hoped they wouldn't be paying any attention just the same as when they'd got on. Once the bus stopped, Rose thought she was going to get trampled on as everyone got up at the last second and descended on her and Alec, including some almost falling down the steps.

Once off, Rose went to stand behind the bus shelter until everyone had gone off.

"It's okay Rose, they're always like that. Have you never got on a school bus before?" he asked her as she saw they were alone. She shook her head. "Neither did I until I started at the grammar school, it's a bit daunting. I used to go to a nearby school. You used to walk home with your mum or your friends?"

Rose nodded, indicting to cross the road and hoping he wouldn't follow.

"I only live down the next but one street but my aunt lives just down on this side, the next street. She might be expecting me but my dad mentioned to her I was going to try going back on my own. It's not the same, going back to an empty house. Sorry Rose, I never meant anything."

Rose scrambled in her bag and brought a notebook out, then found a pencil she'd not put back in the case.

She wrote 'Moira was making fun of you in the girls room. Kristy stuck up for you, saying something about your mum not being at home. What happened Alec?'

If he couldn't trust her, who could he trust at school but the bit about Kristy defending him surprised him.

"Kristy defended me?" he questioned her. Rose nodded. "Rose, my mum died a few months ago, my aunt insisted I went to her house every night until my dad got back. Now he says I only have to go if I want to. I was going during the holidays instead of being on my own when Jamie wasn't around."

Rose patted his arm, still leaning on the wall and hoping someone wouldn't tell her off but she wasn't tall enough to climb on it. Alec could see she wanted to sit on the wall though. Instead, she began writing something.

'I'm sorry you lost your mum Alec. I never knew my dad, he died when I was a baby. Alec, do ya promise not to get mad at me?'

"What for?" he wanted to know as he read it.

Rose thought about it. Should she say anything just yet? Maybe she should wait but he was looking at her now. She decided to write something else instead, to just give him half of it.

'I'm not from Scotland at all, sorry I mislead you.'

"Rose, you never mislead me, I did mention a few English places," he told her. "So you're not from the north of England then?"

Rose decided she had to give him something, since he'd been nice to her all day. She was about to write again when he stopped her.

"Rose, would you like to go to my house maybe?"

Rose thought it would be better than getting tea ready and being on her own for two hours.

'Sure your dad won't mind?' she wrote before putting her notebook away.

"He says I spend too much time with Jamie, he'll be glad I made a new friend. We could go to my aunt's?" he suggested.

Rose thought maybe that would be better but she'd get asked all kinds of questions. She shook her head.

"Okay, it's this way then," he indicated.

Rose followed him, dropping her pencil into her bag and trying to keep up with him as they crossed the road. He walked across the next street then in the distance, she could see the other bus stop and supposed he could really use either but as they approached where he lived, Jamie was waiting on the corner.

"You two took your time," he told Rose and Alec. "I had to cover for you when you got off back there Alec."

"I never asked you to Jamie but thanks. Rose was going to be on her own, her mother is at work so I invited her back. Are you coming?" he asked Jamie, surprising Rose.

So he invited everyone back then or was he trying to make her feel better by not making her think he had a habit of inviting just girls back? She gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"No, I should get back, see you in the morning? Are you going to be at this bus stop or the one you just got off at?" he asked Alec, already knowing the answer.

Now he was going to have to cover up for his friend and he was going to get his nose pushed out by the way Rose was looking at him. He'd never known Alec defend anyone before and he was covering for a girl of all people. When did that happen? He waved to Rose and set off home, it was no different to when Alec had lost his mother and gone to his aunt's every night he supposed but he'd been hoping to hang around for a while or call later on and go to the park or somewhere.

Alec could tell his friend was disappointed they weren't hanging around with each other but Rose knew no-one else in the area and now, he had a load more places to guess where she had come from.

"This is my house," he told Rose as he stopped in front of a driveway, wishing his mother was waiting in the kitchen for him. What would she think about him bringing a girl home with him though?

His aunt would find it amusing and so would John, since they'd both teased him. He got his key out and went to the side door, allowing Rose in first. She stepped into a fair-sized room, the other door leading to the living room half open and Alec indicated for her to put her school bag on a chair and went to the fridge, getting out a bottle of juice. He indicated to Rose, who nodded.

"So, what time does your mum get home then?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't have to leave early, he wanted to introduce her to his dad because he had a feeling there was more to Rose Tyler than she had so far let on. Why had she moved to Paisley of all places was one question he had to ask, if she would talk to him and why was she pretending she couldn't talk? He knew she was shy but he had to get her to talk to him before someone beat him to it.

Rose sat at the table, Alec switching the radio on and going to hang up his blazer. He offered to take Rose's as she took it off.

"Does she work until six maybe?" he asked, thinking he may as well ask questions and get some practice in again. Rose nodded. "Well how long can you stay?"

Rose wanted to say until her mother got home but she was expected to have everything ready but she could safely stay until after five, it wouldn't take her that long and from tomorrow, she was going to tell her mother she'd made a friend and that they were going to do their homework together. She just wasn't going to admit her friend was a boy called Alec so maybe she could say it was Sandra instead? Her mother wouldn't know any differently until she was ready to admit it and Sandra had said she wanted them to be friends, she could use that to her advantage.

Rose got her notebook out, then changed her mind.

"It's okay Rose, I know you're pretending that you've lost your voice, I won't tell anyone, I promise. I get that you are shy on your first day, you can't hide it forever. So, tell me why Rose, I hope we can be friends, that we can get to know each other. Can we be friends?" he asked her.

Rose took a drink then nodded. He hoped she would make a start soon.

"If it's meant to be a secret, why you're here, you can tell me. I told you my secret, well part of it. I like to write stories but not about things I know," he admitted. He saw her looking up. "Rose, I write stories about travelling but not around the world. I write about going to other planets, like that programme on TV. I never told anyone except Jamie, they'd all laugh at me. My aunt thinks they're about my cousin who does travel reviews. Do you think that I'm wasting my time?"

Rose shook her head. He had a secret and so did she, he trusted her with his and she had to trust someone.

'Alec, I'm from London and my mother dragged me up here to live with her boyfriend and I don't want to be here.' she wrote in her notebook.


	9. Revealing Secrets

She had almost broken her silence before she'd scrambled for her notebook. Alec was staring at what she had written – he'd been right, she had been hiding something but it wasn't what he had expected. She had turned the notebook towards him but he picked it up.

"Rose, it's okay, please talk to me. I know why you were hiding, it was because of your accent, I won't tell anyone."

Rose looked around like she was expecting the whole class to be there or someone listening but there was just the two of them. Alec moved his chair and put his hand on her arm.

"Please Rose, I know you were scared to talk in school, that's why I spoke up for you and answered the questions so you wouldn't be forced to talk. No-one would have bothered, well maybe except Moira and Kristy but if Kristy stuck up for me, that means she's no longer in charge, if she ever was. You know, don't you?" he asked her. "They were talking in the girl's room?"

Rose nodded again. She couldn't keep pretending to be shy or she may drive him away so she just wrote 'I'll only talk to you, outside school, okay?'

Alec nodded his agreement. He knew his dad would be home soon so what could he say?

"Rose, when my dad comes home, talk to him, he's not going to tell anyone, is he?"

Rose supposed not. She took the last of her drink to clear her throat, since she'd not spoken all day except to ask for her bus fare that morning, then she'd mumbled it. She knew Alec was concerned for her but she'd never had to confide in a boy before as she'd always had her friends. She put her glass down and leaned her head on her arms she had folded on the table, Alec waiting for her to say something.

"You still can't hide it forever Rose, you have to talk to a teacher, go see Mr Smith tomorrow, he's concerned about you, he was asking why Moira was wearing make-up," he smiled.

Rose knew they had been up to something in the toilets.

"Did Kristy really stick up for me?" he wanted to know, thinking he'd give her time to come round, now he knew why she'd stayed silent all day.

She'd talk when she was ready but he now wanted to know what she sounded like. This was all new to him, making friends with a girl and he was risking his friendship with Jamie for her but surely Jamie would understand and he was sure he'd heard his friend saying it happened to all boys eventually, they started taking notice of girls but he'd no idea what that actually entailed.

"Do you want to wait until my dad gets home?" he asked her.

Rose shook her head, she had to do this.

"No," she replied, trying to keep it to a minimum for now.

"Was that so bad?" Alec asked her. "See, I could hardly tell you are not from Scotland. So, what did Kristy say about me?"

"That you'd lost your mother, I'm so sorry Alec."

"That's okay Rose, you were not to know. Was Moira saying something about it?"

Rose nodded, Moira was being a right cow but she didn't want to repeat what she'd heard.

"It was about you sticking up for me, she was complaining she'd not had chance to get me on their side. If she thinks I'm gonna hang around with them, she can get lost. My old friends would have made a right meal out of them."

That made Alec smile.

"Alec, Moira's in charge, she reminded Kristy she was the brains and that she was only letting everyone think Kristy was the leader."

"I knew that all along, it was looking that way last term, a lot of the other girls began leaving their side. So Moira thinks she can win you over?" he asked her.

"Yeah, fat chance. Alec, I'm sorry, I just didn't know what else to do, in a strange school, I thought everyone would pick on me and it usually doesn't bother me but I don't want to be here, I wanted to be going back to my old school."

"It's okay Rose. Maybe you should talk to my dad?" he suggested.

Rose didn't want to bother anyone but it was him or Mr Smith. Maybe she would see how far she could get with him.

"Want to hear something funny?" Alec asked her. Rose nodded. "Mr Smith looks like my older cousin and they've got the same name."

Rose giggled, covering her face.

"You're kidding?" she asked.

"I thought it was him, he's been away for months, he writes for travel companies, does reviews and that. My aunt thinks I base my stories on him."

"Do you?" Rose asked.

"Maybe? Maybe it's just a coincidence he decided to travel the world, just not in a blue box?"

"Then are ya sure the teacher isn't your cousin? How can there be two of them looking alike?"

"Well he never said anything to me and Doctor Smith never did either. I've got another cousin but he's away so he wouldn't know. It can't be him Rose, why keep it a secret?"

"So it wouldn't look like he was favouring you?" Rose suggested. "Did he give any hints?"

Alec looked at her. "Now I think about it, maybe? He's just got back from a trip Rose."

"Does he come home during holidays?" Rose asked him, beginning to relax a little.

"He was late back this time but he comes and goes but if he's the new science and history teacher, how's he managed that? My aunt never said anything. Mind you…. Rose, my cousin pretends to be English when he's travelling and now he won't drop the accent. My aunt's given up trying to get him to go back to his Scottish one."

"There ya go then Alec. It has to be him then. If it's not, then how did a teacher from England know about Scottish history, besides looking it up. He's been winding ya up Alec, he's been training and he just got lucky, getting your school and he didn't want anyone to know. Surely he'd have told the head teacher though?" she asked.

"No, he's my cousin on my mum's side though how his mother ended up being a Smith, I was never told. Rose, does the head know you're from England?"

"I had to take an exam, I just barely passed it. The thing is though, why didn't our class teacher say anything?" she wondered.

"The same as you said Rose, not wanting to say anything. I'm going to ask my dad about John when he gets back, they were talking on Sunday when we went round, I bet now that John asked him not to tell me."

"I bet ya right, think about it Alec, then everyone would be getting you to do favours for them. Are ya mad at me?"

"What? No, I'm not mad at you Rose but why pretend to have a sore throat?" he asked.

"It was my mum's idea, I don't think she gave it a thought when she dragged me up here."

"So she's at work and leaves you to go home on your own, in a new place? What does she do?" he wanted to know, forgetting about John.

"She's a hairdresser, she used to have her own home business. She met a Scottish bloke and she followed him up here just as school broke up for the summer. She wanted me to go home early and start making tea, he thinks she does all the cooking but she just puts it in the oven or warms it up, I do it all to make her look good. I hate him Alec and she won't listen to me, she makes me do as he tells me."

Alec looked seriously at her. "You have to tell my dad, he can maybe help you," he suggested.

"I can't let ya get involved Alec, I'd made up my mind I wasn't gonna make any friends."

"Yeah? Well tough Rose, you have a friend and I want to help you. Wait until he gets back but why does your mum make you do as he tells you?"

"I think he wants to marry her and moving up here was a test run. She doesn't make me call him 'dad' but it's heading that way and I'm not sure I like it. They whisper when they think I'm not paying any attention. Do ya think it's my imagination?" she asked him.

"Rose, if it is, you have a better imagination than I have. Want to see some of my stories?" Rose nodded. "I'll go get them, I started a new one, the others are in my room, you can borrow them if you want?"

"Can I just read them here? I told my mum that if I made some friends, I wouldn't be going straight home but I have to be back before six, Bob gets in around seven or so."

"So he's your mother's boyfriend?" he wanted to make sure.

"He's a jerk, he never leaves my mum alone. Even before we moved, well he was working on our estate, that's where they met and she started going out with him. The next thing I know, he's staying over the odd night or two and she tells me we're packing up and moving. I wish I'd been older, I could have stayed with a relative."

Alec was thinking no wonder she'd looked so far away when he'd seen her in the library, she was catching up about where she'd moved to and if she'd just passed the entrance exam, seeing what was different.

"Can I ask you something Rose?" he asked as he got up to take the glasses to the sink. "When I saw you in the library, you were trying to find your way around and trying not to make it look you were not from here?"

"Yeah, bet I was rubbish at it?" Rose grinned. "I'm sorry I never spoke to you then."

"Jamie was daring me to go over and talk to you," he had to admit, rinsing the two glasses under the running water. "It's okay Rose, I know now and I won't tell Jamie, not until you're ready to tell everyone else."

"I was gonna tell Sandra, she guessed I was faking it as well but I couldn't tell her before I told you," she replied.

"You made friends with her?" he asked. "You did not have to wait until you had told me Rose."

"Yeah, I did Alec, you were nice to me today. Sandra was in the girl's room when Moira and Kristy were talking, she thought it was funny how it came out Moira was in charge. Ya should have heard them Alec," she smiled. "Are ya friendly with all new arrivals?"

"Not really," he admitted. "You looked lost and I had seen you in the library and wanted to know who you were. So you think the new teacher is my cousin? Why would he do that?"

Rose was sure he'd already asked that.

"Ask your dad then. Alec, I should go before he comes home," she insisted.

"Rose, I want to help you, if you will let me?"

"No-one can help me Alec, I'm stuck here and I mean no offence against the town, it's a nice enough place, I just wish I was back home."

"I wasn't born here Rose but I was young when we moved here so I've known nowhere else. It must be hard on you?"

Rose nodded. "I miss my friends, I miss walking home with them and annoying this guy we know who lives on the estate and seeing how much I can get away with in class. I'm not usually so quiet but yeah, I felt lost when I entered the school."

"You looked more than lost Rose," Alec told her. "I'm going to get changed, promise you won't leave?"

"Yeah, I promise, what do I have to go back to but an empty apartment and get tea ready for my mum to take all the praise? If I leave it, with a bit of luck he'll kick us out and we can go back home," she replied as she flopped her head onto her arms.

"Don't say that Rose, you still might not get home, you might get stranded here and have to go into a hostel. Did you give up your home before you left?"

"Yeah, we had a flat, I grew up there Alec. You're probably right, she'd maybe get us back to London, then what? She'd have to get a relative to put us up. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry Rose. Still, maybe you can stay out a bit longer?"

"Only until six, my mum's home just after that but maybe I could go straight home, get everything ready and we could meet later, if ya wanted?" she suggested.

Alec considered it, was she offering to keep him company every night? Jamie wouldn't like that but if she went home for an hour, he could do his homework with Jamie then they could call for her before tea-time. That was if Jamie agreed, which if earlier was anything to go by, he wouldn't.

"What about your homework?" he asked her, picking up his school bag. "I'll get changed and bring one of my notebooks down for you to read, the first one."

"How long have ya been writing Alec?" she asked him.

"A few years, I was sick and laid in bed with nothing to do so I started thinking. Then mum brought me a notebook and pencil when I told her I wanted to write them down. That was before she got sick herself. No-one knew she was ill though, she never told anyone."

"Sorry Alec. I grew up without my dad, I know what it's like. So these stories are about that programme on TV? I like that one, he wears that cricket gear all the time but the other one, I got one of my aunts to knit me a scarf like his, I had to leave it behind."

Alec didn't want to say anything but his aunt has knitted him one. Should he offer it to Rose? Maybe at some point, if she didn't start hanging around with the other new girl. Still, it wasn't up to him, she could spend her time with whoever she wanted and have as many friends, it sounded like she'd had a lot before moving here.

He went upstairs to get changed and hoped he wouldn't hear the kitchen door slamming before he got back down again. She only had to go to the end of the road and she'd know where she was. He somehow didn't think she'd leave though, she'd stuck pretty close to him all day but had given him the chance to talk to his friends.

Rose was sat listening to the radio, feeling nervous about meeting Alec's dad. What would he think of her? She didn't think Alec had brought a girl home before after school and hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way but she couldn't tell him she was worried about things at home. Maybe she could talk to the teacher, or was he really Alec's cousin? Why pretend though? Was it really to save Alec the embarrassment or didn't he want the head teacher to know they were related? Surely though he would have gone to the same school and some of the teachers would remember him?

Over the road at Alec's aunt Mary's house, John had got home, trying not to feel guilty for pretending Alec wasn't his cousin but it had been a last minute decision for him to fill in for two teachers who were absent. The agency had called him after he'd seen his young cousin and he'd not even told his mother where he was going, he'd just told her he was filling in somewhere. Hell, he'd not even told her what he'd really been doing, training in Edinburgh inbetween doing odd writing jobs but his talents were wasted on that and he knew it.

It had only been a matter of time before work dried up so he'd taken advantage of doing two part-time courses in science and history and hoped he'd get qualified. So he'd put his name down at the agency the education department used and crossed his fingers and admitted to his mother after Alec and his dad had left on Sunday. To say she'd told him off had been putting it mildly.

"Really John, why did you never say anything?" she'd asked him as his father glared at him.

"Sorry Mum. I just wanted to do something with my life and the travelling was good for a while but I'm sorry Mum, I had to keep up the pretence. Did you not notice when I was coming home?"

"Why would we John?" his dad asked him. "Why were you so late back this time?"

"Ah, I got the chance to add another subject so I took it, not that they need me for english at present, they've got a perfectly good english teacher but you never know when one might be needed. The thing is though, what if I end up at Alec's school?"

"Is it against the rules to teach at a relative's school?" his mother asked him.

"I'm not sure about that but it could make things awkward," he had grinned.

"So that's what the accent's for?" his dad had asked him.

"Yep, I had to have an excuse for working part time and then take the extra course. Still, I reckon the kids might think it's a laugh and try to wind me up. I can still take writing jobs inbetween, just cut them short if I have to. So, it's the life of the substitute teacher for me then," he laughed. "Blimey, if I get Alec's school, I'd best not give myself away. He said you and his dad think he's gonna look like me when he gets older – poor kid!"

So when he'd got the call asking him to fill in for the science and history teachers at the grammar school, he hoped no-one remembered him and asked any awkward questions but he'd been fine until Alec had walked into the classroom. He'd seen the way Alec had defended a new girl and knew instantly she had to be the one from the library. This was going to be a very interesting assignment.

He thought though maybe he'd given the game away when his first subject was a famous Scottish battle and Alec saying he wanted to be a detective, would soon get to the truth and had expected him to be waiting but he'd then thought either Alec would be being brave and fending for himself or he'd invited Rose to his house. Maybe he'd gone a bit far telling his cousin to call him 'Doctor' though, he still had to take his doctorate in science so he may as well take the history one as well.

Something was troubling him about the girl though, not just the fact she was refusing to talk. Something was very wrong with her, she either felt out of place or she had something to hide, maybe both but he knew his cousin would maybe forget about writing his stories and do a little investigating, since he was determined he wanted to join the police.

So when he'd seen those two troublemakers going after her at lunchtime, he'd felt compelled to do something then after school, take the two of them down a peg or two because he instinctively knew they had something to do with why Alec was anxiously waiting in the playground. He bet anything Rose lived near Alec and he was offering to help her find her way home.

Now he was waiting for Alec to figure out it was him, who had decided to keep an eye on them, tactfully of course but he hoped if Alec discovered the truth, he wouldn't take advantage and tell all his friends though Jamie may work it out. Would Jamie think he was having his nose pushed out if Alec made friends with Rose, which it seemed to him he had and all that from Alec himself who said he wasn't interested in girls had gone totally out of the window on the first day back at school because his young cousin was definitely having his head turned by Rose Tyler, whether he knew it or not.


	10. Rose's dreaded moment

Rose was debating whether to make a run for it before Alec's dad got home but if she did, she'd not only be going back to an empty flat but she would lose Alec as a friend. Alec had talked to her within a few minutes, he'd rescued her from those two obnoxious girls and defended her several times so she reckoned she at least owed him for that. Yet though he'd not had the courage to talk to her the several times they had been in the library together so why had he changed his mind?

Was it that his friend Jamie was teasing him? Maybe so but now the whole class knew he had stuck up for her, even those two girls would have figured that out. She had meant to ask him what had been going on in the playground after school but she could guess.

Should she make excuses not to stick around when his dad got home? She also had to decide where she was going to do her homework but it may be an advantage doing it with someone rather than ask Bob about local history.

Alec was changing into his corded jeans and a t-shirt then he went to his drawer to retrieve his notebooks. It was very rare he showed them to anyone and his early stories were from before his mother had died. Rose seemed to understand what he was going through, if she'd lost her dad, which was more than anyone else in the school. He went back downstairs before his dad was due back, he dreaded to think what his dad would say finding a girl sitting at the kitchen table.

If that had been John at school, Alec thought he would be laughing at the way Rose had been defended all day. John though had decided to come clean with his mother.

"You mean you never let on to Alec all day?" she smiled as she did the ironing.

"Yeah, he'll soon find out though that I've had a secret life for the last few years eh?" John laughed back.

"Really John, you should have said something instead of letting your cousin's imagination run riot, writing all those stories."

"It was his choice Mum," he reminded her. "I'll tell him tomorrow, I just wanted to see the look on his face when he walked into the classroom."

"Yes, well you've had your fun John, remember, this is the first time he's gone up a class since his mother died," she reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, sorry. She was my aunt, we all miss her but I thought if I finished my studies and got qualified, just maybe I could help him get through it? I'm sorry I never told you but all that time you thought I wasn't doing anything, I was studying. It paid off though, I mean come on, what were the chances two teachers being off?" he asked. "One is a coincidence but two's an intervention," he grinned.

"Maybe your aunt is watching out for him?" his mother suggested. "Still, he has Jamie, he's been a good friend to Alec. Did he make any new friends?"

John smiled to himself.

"Ah, yes, he did actually," he told her.

"Some new boys started?" she asked.

"Well no, two girls I think, well I know one was a girl. You are not going to believe this but Alec stuck up for her at lunchtime when two other girls were making trouble."

"That would have been Kristy and Moira then? I thought they would have gone easy on him?"

"Oh, he didn't need any help Mum, he saw the two of them off," he grinned, raising a finger. "Then I saw them hanging around when school was out and since the new girl was missing, I figured they'd been trying again in the girls room."

"So Alec was waiting for her?" his mother smiled at the thought. "Who would have guessed Alec would be waiting for a girl?"

"Yeah, I know," he laughed. "Mum, I think she's the girl from the library, she has to be. Why else would he stick up for her on the first day? Do you know what the interesting part is though?" he asked her. His mother shook her head as she carried on ironing. "She either lost her voice or she's pretending she had and my bet is on the latter. If she's new to the area, she may be shy?"

"Then talk to Alec about it. Still, Alec making friends with a girl, who would have known it?" she asked.

"I know," John laughed. "I think he was waiting to make sure she got the right bus and she lives around here somewhere. He was on his own when I saw him talking to those other two girls. They seem a right pair, one of them had lipstick on. Since when did thirteen year old girls wear lipstick?" he asked.

"How would I know John?" his mother asked him, wishing he'd go back to his own accent. "Did anyone make fun of your accent today?" she wondered.

"No," he replied defensively. "Actually, they all believed I was from London, well maybe all except Alec? I wonder if the new girl Alec was defending isn't from around here? What if she's from somewhere in England and doesn't want anyone to know just yet?"

"Yes, maybe? Well Alec wants to be a detective, maybe it will give him some practice?"

John raised his eyebrows, something his mother was noticing Alec was starting to do the same.

"I'm sure it will Mum," he grinned. "Mind you, Alec did mention he thought I looked like his cousin."

"Well he's onto you then," his mother warned him.

"Yeah, I think my first mistake in history was asking about a famous Scottish battle," he grinned.

His mother shook her head and went to pick up the pile of ironed laundry.

Alec had got back downstairs and handed his notebook to Rose.

"Why don't you read it out loud?" Rose asked, in case she couldn't understand his writing or some of the words he used.

He went in his school bag and brought out a glasses case. He was sure Rose wouldn't make a fuss about him wearing them, he tried not to need them but sometimes he got a headache. With it being the first day back, he'd not bothered but he knew he'd have to start tomorrow so she may as well get used to him wearing them.

He went to sit beside her and opened the thick notebook, which was only thick because of all the writing in it.

"So, what's the story called then?" Rose smiled as he put his glasses on.

"Adventures in time," he replied proudly.

"Is that part one?" she teased him.

"Actually no, I called it that as it was the first one."

"So how many chapters does it have?" she wanted to know.

"Ah, I think this one had three. I wrote it when I was poorly. We only have about fifteen minutes before my dad gets back though."

"Well stop wasting time then," she grinned, moving her chair to face him.

Before they knew it, the kitchen door was opening and Alec put his notebook down. Rose almost fell back with the chair as she tried to move it away.

"Hi Dad," Alec greeted him as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, who's your friend Alec?" he replied.

"This is Rose, Rose Tyler. She just started today. She had a bit of a sore throat earlier, is it better now?" he asked her.

Rose had to admire her new friend, he was devious to say the least and he was trying to impress her. She nodded, not wanting to make a liar out of him so she tried to sound a bit croaky as she cleared her throat.

"Yeah, a bit. Nice to meet you Mr Hardy."

"Well it's nice to meet you too Rose. So, new school eh?" he asked her, going to fill the kettle. "I hope Alec's been looking after you? Alec, no homework?"

"Not today Dad, I was reading Rose my first story."

"Were you now? Is that right, Rose?" he asked, not quite convinced as Alec never read his stories to anyone.

"Yes Mr Hardy, his first one, it's really good do far. I should be going," she replied.

"Will your mother wonder where you are?" Alec's dad asked her.

"Not exactly, she won't be home yet," Rose told him.

"She leaves you to fend for yourself?" she was asked. Then he realised he did the same to Alec.

"Dad, you leave me," Alec reminded him.

"Yes but you could go to your aunt's. Have you no-one to stay with until she gets home?" he asked Rose.

"No, I'm new here, I don't know anyone, apart from Alec. He said from tomorrow, I could do my homework with him, since it's a new school," she replied.

Alec looked at her. Maybe she'd decided it would be better than trying to do it on her own?

"Is that okay Dad?" Alec looked at him.

"What about Jamie?" he asked Alec.

He couldn't believe his son would give up his best friend to befriend a new girl.

"I was still going to ask him Dad. Anyway, I'll walk Rose home, she doesn't live far away, do you?" he asked her.

Rose shook her head. "No, not far but I can find my way back."

"I'm sure he's only making sure you don't get lost, if you've just moved around here?"

Rose expected he was right. Alec had looked after her all day and she might disappoint him if she refused to let him walk her home.

"Well okay then, just to the end of the road," she relented.

"What time do you have to be back?" Alec's dad asked her, looking in the cupboard. "Will you join us for tea?"

"I have to be back for six, my mum expects me to be making tea for her and…" she stopped, looking at Alec. "We live with my mum's boyfriend, he says I have to help out with my mum working."

"Really?" Alec's dad asked. "What about homework and spending time with your friends?"

"Rose has only made a few friends today, haven't you Rose?" Alec butted in.

"Alec, let Rose speak for herself. Well Rose?" she was asked.

"I just made friends with Alec and another new girl. Two girls were showing off, tryin' to get me to join them but I refused. Why would I want to go around with them?" Rose replied.

"Sounds like you met Kristy and Moira then?" Alec's dad replied. "Take my advice Rose and stay away from them, right Alec?"

"One of the teachers told them off today. Shame you missed it Rose. They were trying at lunchtime but Rose just ignored them, didn't you Rose?" Alec told his dad. "We got a new history and science teacher today, the teachers are off sick and I'm sure it's John."

His dad stopped what he was doing.

"What makes you say that Alec? Are you sure it's not someone who happens to look like him?" Alec shook his head. "He would have said something if he had become a teacher."

"He's been travelling a lot but Dad, what has he been doing when he's not had a writing job?" Alec wanted to know. "Can you call and ask Auntie Mary?"

"I'll call her after tea. Why don't you take Rose into the living room?" his dad suggested. "Sure you don't want to eat with us?" he asked Rose again. "You have time. So what exactly are you expected to do after you get back?"

Rose knew this was a big mistake, people asking questions about the arrangements her mother had made and she didn't even know half of them.

"I have to tidy the flat and start getting tea ready. Her boyfriend gets home around seven," she just replied, wanting to keep it to a minimum.

"So you're on your own until six every night?" Alec's dad asked her. "What have you been doing during the holidays?"

"Keeping the place tidy, shopping and going to the library. I used to see Alec there but I didn't know who he was," Rose explained.

"He told me he used to see a girl there. Well go on Alec, take her into the other room, I'm sure she doesn't want to see me making something to eat if she has to wait almost another two hours? Would you just like a sandwich?" his dad offered.

Thinking it would be rude to turn him down again, Rose nodded. Why had he pointed out she had two hours to wait until she could eat, then she had to make it herself.

"Yeah, thanks Mr Hardy, I am a bit hungry but mum expects me to eat with them."

"If you come round most nights, why not ask her if you can stay out a bit longer?" Alec asked her. "Then we could meet Jamie and go to the park or somewhere?"

He knew she'd already said she could go straight home and go out later but he now didn't like the idea she had homework, housework and tea to make.

"I don't want to be a nuisance," she replied.

"You are not being a nuisance, Jamie comes around sometimes but goes home at five for his tea," Alec told her. "Then he comes round again and we go out. Come with us Rose?"

Rose looked across at Alec's dad. She'd had no-one to tell how unhappy she was with her mother's arrangements but she'd just met Alec, it was too soon to confide in him about her problems and by the sound of it, he had his own.

"It won't do you any good being at home on your own," Alec's dad told her. "Go get some fresh air for an hour?"

"Well okay then, if Jamie comes round?" she agreed.

Rose went into the living room with Alec and he put the TV on. His dad brought some juice and a sandwich in for her as he called Alec to the kitchen table, leaving Rose sitting on her own.

"Well Alec, what happened to you not being interested in girls?" his dad smiled.

"She's just a friend dad, I only met her today properly," Alec blushed.

"Your aunt told me you spent a lot of time at the library, any particular reason?"

"I was waiting for a book coming back in. I didn't know Rose had it then I saw her returning one and it was what I wanted."

"You do know if you make friends with her, you may drive Jamie away?" his dad warned him.

"I don't think he'll mind," Alec replied innocently. "She just goes to school with us. I had to rescue her today when she arrived. She didn't have a sore throat Dad, she was scared of what the others would say about her."

"I suspected that Alec. Well if you want to be a detective, find out more about her. She doesn't seem keen on going home."

"When we got off the bus, she didn't seem like she wanted to be on her own. I got off at the other stop with her, she lives two streets away, almost opposite auntie Mary's street. I think she's hiding something Dad."

"What makes you think that son?"

"Well whoever the teacher was who looks like John, I thought if she was faking the sore throat and he was using an English accent that she might give in and talk?"

"Hold on, the new teacher looks like your cousin and speaks with an English accent?" his dad asked to make sure he'd heard right. Alec nodded. "Well in that case, why was he hiding from you? I think I'd better call him, don't you?"

Alec had thought it would be more fun to play along if his older cousin was playing games with him. Surely John knew he was onto him and how had his cousin managed to get to teach two subjects? He also wondered why he'd stuck with the English accent and done a lesson on Scottish history? Surely that had been asking for trouble?

Alec helped his dad clear the dishes and went to see how Rose was getting on. She looked around when the door opened.

"I was just gonna bring my plate in," she grinned at him.

"That's okay Rose. My dad's calling my cousin, he didn't know after all but I'm surprised John kept it all secret."

"He's probably keeping it quiet to save everyone picking on ya? What if it is him, watcha gonna do Alec?"

"Pretend I'm not related to him?" Alec suggested.

"Good luck with that," Rose laughed. "Alec, can we go for a walk, I feel a bit out of it."

"Sure, leave your bag here if you want?"

"Nah, I can go straight home then. Are ya calling for Jamie?"

"I'd best do, I think he was a bit mad at me earlier, for getting off at your stop," Alec replied.

"Alec, I'm not trying to stop ya being friends with him," she tried to assure him.

"I know that Rose. I can have more than one friend at a time."

"I had lots of friends but I only hung around with one or two when I got home. What if Jamie doesn't like me hanging around? What do ya normally do anyway after school?" he asked him.

"We sometimes go to the park or walk on the river path or sometimes we just meet at the library. What did you used to do after school?"

Rose was embarrassed to say her and Shareen would walk down to the shops and watch the boys cringe as they watched them or they'd go back and annoy Mickey again if they'd not got him riled enough on the way home. Sometimes they'd sit on the concrete posts and wait for him getting home from work and tease him. Then she wondered why he'd been going to ask her to be his girlfriend when she reached sixteen? Why couldn't he have picked Shareen?

Well he wouldn't be spoiled for choice now, would he?

"Girl stuff," she just smiled at him and walked off into the kitchen, leaving Alec looking puzzled.

What was that supposed to mean? How did he know what girls did after school? Did they go to each others houses and do their hair and pinch their older sister's or mother's make-up? It seemed Moira had sneaked some into school anyway, it had made her look cheap like someone dancing around on a pop music show on TV.

Alec's dad had just got off the phone with his nephew, who had admitted he was the new teacher at Alec's school.

"Why didn't you say something John?" he asked him.

"Sorry Uncle but I'd no idea they'd send me to Alec's school. He sussed me then?"

"You know he wants to be a detective John, what do you think?" he was asked.

"Did he tell you about that girl who started today? They call her Rose."

"Yes, he brought her home with him," his uncle replied.

"Well who would have believed it?" John laughed. "My little cousin bringing a girl home with him? Mind you, he's been looking out for her all day. Has she said anything?"

"Plenty," his uncle replied. "She claimed to have had a sore throat but I suspect she was just nervous. She sounds like she comes from London."

"Ah, I thought she was putting it on and didn't want anyone to know. Trust Alec to get her to talk though. I wonder if she'll settle down tomorrow and say something?"

"Maybe but what are you going to do about Alec being in your classes?" his uncle asked him.

"Keep up the pretence, I have no other option and he'll have to pretend as well, not going around bragging. Still, you should have seen him hanging around waiting for her after school."

"Was he now? That's not like him," his uncle told him.

Ten minutes later, Alec was knocking on Jamie's kitchen door.

"Alec, I can go home if ya want?" Rose offered.

"No, it's okay Rose, unless you don't want to hang around with us?" he asked her.

"It's just I don't want to be in the way," she replied as they waited.

Jamie opened the door, since he figured it would be Alec, who had finally got rid of the new girl but his face dropped when he saw Rose.

"Hi Jamie, coming to the park with us?" Alec asked him.

"Not tonight Alec, I have some reading to catch up on. See you in the morning? Which stop will you be at?" he asked Alec but looking at Rose. "Are you still getting the earlier bus?"

"There's an earlier bus?" Rose asked him. "Is it less full than the other one?"

"Yes, it gives us more time when we get there," Alec replied to her.

"Maybe I'll get that one? I had to wait around after my mum went out, I can set off before her."

Jamie thought that was all he needed, as if Rose being on the bus coming home and Alec sitting with her, then getting off the stop before their usual one hadn't been bad enough.

"You should catch it then you won't be in a rush," Alec told her.

"I'm still here," Jamie reminded them. "See you at school, if you're going to the other bus stop?"

"It's about the same distance Jamie. Why do we go to the other one anyway?"

"To get our money's worth out of the bus fare?" Jamie joked, making Rose splutter.

They said goodbye to Jamie and walked towards the park but by now, Rose only had about half an hour before she'd have to go home. They sat on a bench just inside the park instead.

"See if you can stay out longer from tomorrow?" Alec suggested.

"I might not be able to Alec. I want to hear some more of your story though," she smiled at him.

"You do? You thought it was good?" he asked.

"Yeah, when ya did the different voices," Rose nudged him as he sat on the back of the bench. "I couldn't have read it in my head like that, you reading it out loud was much better."

"It was?" he replied.

"Well yeah, it brought it to life. Do ya wanna be an actor when ya get older?"

"An actor? No, I want to be a detective, Rose. When my mum died, no-one would tell me what happened to her. I want to help people and other kids to find out why their friends and relatives died."

"Wow, I bet ya'd be good at it too," she smiled. "You didn't believe I lost my voice and ya were right about that. You got me to talk, ya'd be great at interrogating suspects."

"Would I? Really?" Rose nodded. "Well when I go to college, that's what I want to do, go to the police academy. What do you want to do Rose?"

"Be a hairdresser like my mum but I may change my mind before then," she replied.

"If that's what you want to do, don't give up Rose," he encouraged her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah? I might just stick to it as long as you promise you'll be a great detective one day?"

Alec didn't know what to say. Ever since the day his mother had died and no-one would explain how she'd got sick so fast, he had been determined others would be able to find out, no matter how old they were.

"We could go to the same college," Rose was continuing.

That all depended how long her mother was going to be infatuated with Bob, they could be home before then, she hoped. The last few nights when he'd got home, Bob had been glancing over at her while he and her mother had been engrossed in something and she didn't like it. It was like he was playing games with her.

Alec was getting off the back of the bench.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your street or you can show me where you live?"

Rose wasn't ready for that yet as they made their way back, past Alec's street and they stopped on the corner.

"So are you getting the earlier bus then?" Alec asked, leaning on a garden wall.

"Might do. I think I upset Jamie though?"

"He'll get over it. Don't forget to tell your mum, about staying out longer?"

"Yeah, I'll try Alec but it's not gonna be easy. She expects me to get tea ready so he thinks she did it," Rose admitted.

"That's not fair Rose, why can't she do it herself?" Alec wanted to know.

"Bob says I have to do my share of the housework, mum thinks that includes doing the cooking. She'd be lost if I didn't do it. I can ask for another half hour though."

"Well ask then? See you tomorrow but are you going to talk?"

He was about to find out the next morning that Rose was going back to being shy again.


	11. I will only talk to you

Alec walked back home, now worried for his new friend. He'd only known her properly for a day after weeks of not knowing who she was as she'd been sitting in the library. Now he knew why – she had been left on her own all day and by what she had just said, even when her mother and her boyfriend were in, it didn't sound like fun.

At least he had been able to go to his aunt's house and John had finally come home but if he was the new teacher, this was going to be difficult. He was glad though he'd got Rose to talk but she'd never answered him as she'd pressed the code to get in the apartment block.

She seemed to have liked his story though, it had cheered her up a little at least. He got back home and his dad was waiting for him.

"So, you finally found out who the mysterious girl from the library was?" he asked Alec.

"Yeah, it was driving me mad and there she was, in the corridor and looking lost. She wouldn't talk though and sorry but she did not have a sore throat, I wasn't sure she'd speak to you."

"That's okay Alec, you were just looking out for her on her first day. So where exactly has she come from and what is she doing here?"

Alec quickly explained some of what Rose had told him.

"So her mother works, gets Rose to do the housework and cooking and this man she lives with thinks she does it?" his dad asked, to make sure he'd heard right.

"From what she said and I'm worried about her Dad," Alec replied.

"Sounds like you need to be, that's not right. Why did they move though? It must have been a shock for her?"

"She never exactly said," Alec told him. "I thought she was never going to talk to me. Did you talk to John?"

"Yes and you were right, he never even told your aunt and uncle, he was training and writing at the same time, goodness knows how he managed. That means you have to be careful Alec, no-one should know you two are related, understand?"

"Yeah but Jamie sort of knows about John, he'll ask questions," Alec replied.

"Well be careful Alec or John may be asked to leave even though he's only temporary. At least you'll have someone on your side? He said he was more determined to get qualified when your mother died, he thought it would help, if he got placed at your school. So, is Rose coming around often?" he asked.

Alec wasn't sure but she'd said about her homework.

"Maybe? I don't expect her to come over every night though but she's not made any more friends yet, she may do though, once she starts talking. John kept his English accent so Rose felt more like she can get away with it."

"Well let's hope so eh?" his dad asked. "If she's coming round after school, a few ground rules Alec, understand?"

"Dad, she's just a school friend," Alec insisted, remembering his cousin teasing him a few days ago.

"Yes and what about when you get older?" his dad wanted to know. "I know you are both only thirteen but no going to your room with her and if I think I can trust you both then maybe, when it starts getting dark early and you don't go out so much, I may consider it, then there will be a few more rules. Now, why don't you call your cousin and see how you are both going to avoid the fact you are related?"

Alec went to the phone and asked his aunt if he could speak to John, who had been expecting him to call.

"Sorry little Cous, I knew you'd figure it out, you're quite the detective, watch out Sherlock Holmes," he joked.

"You sort of gave the game away, the famous Scottish battle?" Alec laughed.

"Yeah, I knew that would give me away but only you caught on. So, your new friend, has she talked to you yet?" John asked him.

"Yes, she's from London somewhere and now she's heard you talking with an English accent she may start talking. She never asked why you had an English accent though."

"Just explain it to her but Alec, I had no idea she wasn't from here in Scotland. So, did you see her home on the bus?"

"She only lives two streets away, I just walked her back. She was going back to an empty flat until her mother gets home, I could not have just left her, could I?"

John smiled to himself – his little cousin had got himself a girlfriend!

"You be careful Alec, your other friends may take it the wrong way," John warned him.

"Well if they do, they are not my friends, are they?" Alec asked him. "They had better get used to it."

"Yes, they will. Now, remember to call me Sir at school but in class, I'll tell everyone they can call me 'Doctor' to make it easier for you, okay?"

"Thanks John," Alec replied. "Rose won't say anything, if she talks tomorrow but she wrote down earlier she would only talk to me. She talked to my dad though but John, I'm worried about her," Alec admitted.

"That she's on her own when she's not at school?" John asked him.

"Yeah and what about weekends? I think she feels alone even when her mother is there."

"Alec, all you can do is be her friend," John reminded him. "Try not to let it worry you eh?"

Alec thought that was easier said than done. He hung up and went to the living room, after picking up his latest story notebook and went to sit at the table by the window.

"You got sorted?" his dad asked him.

"Yes. Dad, maybe we can get Rose to start having tea with us, then she won't have to go back so early?" he suggested.

"Alec, we can't interfere with the arrangements Rose's mother has made, it's up to Rose to try and get around it. Give her time eh?"

Alec didn't want to give her time, his friends had mothers who worked and were only expected to keep their rooms tidy, not the whole house and do the cooking. He didn't however want to cause trouble for her but he knew he had to try to convince her to talk to her mother and say she wasn't happy doing it.

Rose had got in the apartment, tidied up a bit and was just starting to make the evening meal when her mother walked in.

"So, how was your new school?" she asked Rose.

"Fine, I took your advice and didn't talk, it wasn't difficult, I felt lost," she replied. "I made a couple of friends though, another new girl and a boy I kept seeing at the library and his friend."

"Don't start hanging around with the boys Rose, you never used to," her mother reminded her.

"Well I don't have a lot of choice since two girls are going around gathering support and I don't want to be a part of it," Rose told her.

"Sounds like you and Shareen," her mother replied. "Are they the school troublemakers then?"

"Yeah, ya could say that, Alec rescued me from them, twice 'cos I wasn't talking."

"Who's this Alec then?"

"I told ya Mum, from the library," Rose tried to tell her.

"You never mentioned anyone at the library. Is that why you went so often?" her mother wanted to know.

Rose knew now it was, though she had considered it was worthwhile going to see him being prodded by his friend to cross over and talk to her.

"Well if he has his own friends, he's not likely to give them up, is he?" her mother asked.

"He made sure I got home Mum, his friends were on the bus and his best friend Jamie didn't seem bothered. I'm setting off a bit earlier in the mornings, the bus gives me more time when I get to school and I won't have to wait around when you leave."

Rose was just glad her mother went the opposite way down the street to what she did. She wasn't quite ready for her to meet her new friend yet. Just before Bob was due back, Rose decided to bring up the subject of tea.

"What?" her mother asked when Rose said she wanted to stay out longer and had been offered her tea at Alec's house. "What am I supposed to do?" she continued.

"Mum you can cook, we used to manage when I was younger," she reminded her.

"Well Bob's got used to it, what if he complains?" she argued.

"Then tell him you're trying something different Mum," Rose suggested. "Besides, ya won't have to make any for me."

"No," her mother simply said. "Rose, I can't risk him throwing us out, can I?" she asked.

"Mum, he won't do that, will he?" Rose asked, thinking her mother was over-reacting.

"Rose, you don't know him like I do," her mother replied.

So that was it, Rose thought. Bob had been on his own and wanted to play house with them and her mother couldn't see it.

"Mum, ya never used to bother back home," she reminded her.

"That was before Bob and I were seeing each other. Ya can have an extra half hour out, that's it and ya will have to fit the tidying up in while you wait for tea to cook. I don't want ya disappearing at weekends either, you can come shopping with us or stay in."

"Can't I even go to the library?" Rose objected.

"Where ya will go meeting your new friend? Rose, you're too young to be hanging around with boys on ya own. You'll have to make do with seeing him after school, until you're fourteen, then we'll see, understand?" her mother asked. "Don't say anything to Bob that you're making friends with a boy."

Rose wondered what Bob had to do with it but she'd not been liking the way he kept watching her but that may be her suspicious mind.

"Well I'm not staying in all day Sunday with the two of ya gettin' cosy on the sofa," Rose protested.

"Then go to ya room," her mother suggested. "So are ya gonna talk at school tomorrow or not?"

"It was your idea Mum," Rose reminded her.

When Bob got home, Rose quickly ate then said she was going to her room to do some studying, wishing there was a lock on her door so she got the chair and wedged it under the handle, she was still suspicious of Bob.

Rose was up earlier the next morning, making sure Bob had already left and her mother was just getting ready to leave.

"So, is this Alec on the same bus?" she asked Rose.

"He only lives two streets away Mum. I'll be back around the same time as you but I may eat at Alec's."

"What does his mother say?"

"Mum, she died a few months ago, he's just got a dad," Rose replied, trying to get ready or Alec would think she had changed her mind. "Gotta go, I said I'd meet Alec there, bye Mum," she called as she grabbed her school bag.

That left her mother puzzled since Rose hadn't wanted to go at all yesterday and had half expected a call at work to say Rose hadn't shown up. Maybe she would settle in after all but she wasn't so sure about her daughter making friends with a boy, considering she used to torment poor Mickey all the time. She knew now that Bob would find out and he wouldn't be pleased so now she would just have to appease him somehow.

Alec had set off to the stop Rose got on at and hoped Jamie wasn't too mad with him but they could all sit upstairs together and have a laugh together, couldn't they? He looked up ahead and didn't cross the road until he was sure Rose was walking up her street, or down it, however she considered it. He had just got to the corner when she came out of the small driveway the flats were situated in and he waved to her.

"Alec, ya really didn't have to walk down, ya know?" she smiled at him.

"I said I would Rose. So how did you get on last night, asking your mum?"

"I got an extra half hour and I still have to tidy up but it's better than no extra time," she told him as they looked to cross the road.

They still had a few yards to the bus stop but Rose looked and made sure the bus wasn't approaching, it had just got to the stop before, she could just make out.

"Alec, I'm not talking to anyone but you so don't think I'm ignoring you, will ya?" she asked him.

"No, I won't, I understand Rose but John's got an English accent, remember? It is him, he admitted it last night after I walked you home. I know I can trust you."

They rushed to the bus shelter as the bus approached and Rose was relieved there were less getting on this one, not that she'd seen any of them from the previous morning in her class, thankfully. She didn't have time to ask him why his cousin had an English accent, that she'd forgotten to ask Alec last night. They went upstairs and saw Jamie and the other boys near the back and Rose sat in front of them and Alec, without thinking sat next to her.

Jamie turned around and tapped Alec on his shoulder.

"Come and sit here Alec," Jamie suggested.

Rose wanted to turn around and tell him to get lost and that Alec could sit where he wanted but she resisted. There would come a time though when she would tell him, Alec's friend or not.

"I'm okay here Jamie, it's rude to leave Rose on her own," Alec replied.

"Then maybe she'd be better sitting at the front with the girls?" Jamie asked him.

"She doesn't know them Jamie, they are in the class above us anyway, they are hardly likely to welcome her, are they?" he asked his friend.

"So are you two going to hang around all day then?" Jamie wondered, half-turning to the other boys, who Rose swore she could hear sniggering.

She thought just let them wait until she was talking, they would wish they had left her alone, she'd show them as soon as she got over being accepted as an outsider but Alec wouldn't desert her, that she was sure of.

Alec just ignored them and turned to Rose.

"Should be good today Rose, we have double maths," he grinned at her.

Rose hated maths but the teacher seemed okay, considering it was their class teacher.

"We have history again this afternoon," he added, hoping he wouldn't give the game away about his cousin and get John fired or moved to another school. He still couldn't believe John had done that, just for him but now John could also help Rose get over her shyness or was she just pretending to be shy like yesterday, to get his attention? The question was though, was he bothered she was only trying to get his attention? He'd been trying to get hers all summer.

Rose got her notebook out and wrote 'I'll only talk to you today during breaks if no-one's watching'

Alec read it and replied, "Okay Rose, save your voice," for the benefit of those behind them.

Rose was relieved he was willing to play along. They found a bench to sit on outside the school but Rose was still pretending not to talk and Alec was still worried about it, wondering why she was so reluctant. He knew she wanted to be back in her old school, was this a protest? Still, he couldn't tell on her but they were joined by John.

"Come on you two, nearly time to go in," John grinned at them. "How's the voice Rose?"

Rose just nodded, not sure if Alec had told him or not.

"Rose, it's okay, I know. Did Alec tell you I just put this accent on to get through teacher training?" he asked her. Rose shook her head. "You won't be the only one so give it a try eh?" he asked her. "Talk to her about it Alec and mind you don't say who I am," he reminded them.

Kristy and Moira had seen the teacher talking to them and were debating what to do about it.

"Seems they've got some protection?" Kristy asked.

"Forget those two losers, they deserve each other. Let's have another go at the other new girl in our year and if not we'll just have to have some fun going after year one," Moira told her. "Mind you, it could be fun watching those two? I bet she's putting that on to get attention?" Moira told her.

Rose was getting up after Alec, him waiting for her.

"Seems like she got it?" Kristy laughed.

"I think I feel sick," Moira replied. "If I have to watch those two every break I will be. Who'd be wanted to be friends with him, apart from the boys?"

Kristy patted her friend's shoulder as they walked towards the main entrance.

"Never mind Moira, we can have some fun teasing them," she suggested.

"And have that teacher onto us again? No thanks," Moira replied.

Kristy shrugged her shoulders and followed her friend up the stairs. They spied Sandra and went up behind her, putting a hand each on her shoulders.

"Hey, wanna have a bit of fun?" Moira asked her. Sandra just shrugged her shoulders as best she could. "We want to know if the other new girl has really lost her voice or she's faking it, we want you to find out."

"Get lost you two, I told Rose I'd be her friend," Sandra replied as she closed her locker.

"Well you might not want to be," Moira replied. "She was sat outside with Alec Hardy, all the girls were chasing after him last year," she lied. "We wouldn't want you to get jealous,"

They went off when the bell sounded, leaving Sandra wandering towards the classroom and just seeing Alec following Rose inside, whispering something to her. Were those two telling the truth or just winding her up, could she trust them after hearing them talking last night? She went into the classroom, Alec went to sit with Jamie, who seemed indifferent towards him and Sandra went to sit with Rose.

"Did you two arrive together?" Sandra asked her, nodding at Alec.

Rose nodded and scribbled, 'we get the same bus' on her notepad.

Sandra nodded back and went back to listening for her name being called, then in the other classes, she was going to see if Alec defended Rose again. If he did, then those two could be right, not that Alec or any boy in the class was worth a second look, she had only just begun to realise she liked older boys and had her eye on one she'd seen yesterday lunchtime playing football with some other year four pupils, not that he would have noticed her. She'd only been watching them because she'd seen Alec leave some other boys to go talk to Rose.

She raised her hand when her name was called and glanced at Rose, was she putting on the lost voice or not? She bet Alec knew the answer to that question. Throughout the rest of the morning, Alec only defended Rose once in a class they'd not had the day before, which had got a snigger out of some of the others and a frown from the teacher so when the lunch bell went, Rose was waiting outside for Alec.

"Not sitting with us then?" Billy asked him as he looked across at Rose.

Alec shrugged his shoulders, catching up with Rose who whispered, "Go join your friends."

Alec didn't know if he wanted to or not since they had done nothing but sneer all morning. Billy caught up with Jamie.

"Alec's gone off with the new girl again Jamie, what are you going to do about it?" Billy asked him.

Jamie knew what he wanted to do – Rose Tyler was stealing his best friend from right under his nose and he didn't like it.


	12. Emerging

**Emerging**

 **A/N: I couldn't resist it turning out the new teacher was actually Alec's cousin - sorry!**

Alec was torn between catching up with his friends and throwing Rose to the wolves – namely Kristy and Moira but they seemed occupied standing with a group of first year's so she should be fairly safe, until the girls started walking off one by one, leaving the two ringleaders virtually alone.

"What?" Alec realised Rose was saying something else to him.

"Jamie's looking over," she whispered, looking across the dining room. "Shush, don't say I'm talking to ya, not yet," she reminded him.

"I would never do that Rose," he replied.

Didn't she trust him, he wondered.

"Alec, coming to sit with us?" Jamie asked as he avoided two first year boys tugging at each other's school bags.

"Jamie, Rose has been having trouble with those two over there," he nodded to the doorway where the two troublemakers were waiting for fresh victims to wander in. "They tried twice yesterday and Rose hasn't quite got her voice back yet, have you Rose?" he asked.

Rose shook her head in agreement but she knew it wasn't fair he was still covering for her. She reached over to whisper to him.

"Tell him if ya can trust him."

"Are you sure?" he wanted to know. Rose nodded. "Jamie, come and sit with us a minute," he told his friend.

They found a table and Alec hoped the noise would cover what he had to say.

"Jamie, Rose isn't from around here, she doesn't want to talk in case those two over there might make something of it and tell the whole school," he explained.

"When you say not from around here?" Jamie asked. "She's not from outer space is she?" he joked.

Rose wanted to give him a kick under the table for being a smart-arse.

Alec leaned closer, just in case as Rose continued getting her lunch bag out.

"She's from south of the border, more or less from the same place as the new teacher," he told his friend, not wanting to say John's accent was put on.

"No way," Jamie replied, looking over at Rose. "No wonder she's not talking but no-one seems to bother about the new teacher, you'd get away with it Rose. Hey, I'm sorry I was so hostile yesterday, both of you but you should have told me Alec. You won't get away with it much longer Rose."

Rose already knew that. Alec had been really good to her so far, she couldn't have him sticking up for her all the time once she started talking. If anyone picked on him, she'd be down on them like a ton of bricks, no-one bothered her friends.

"She knows that Jamie. Rose, will you talk to him?" Alec asked her. Rose shook her head, she didn't trust Jamie yet. "He's been my best friend since junior school Rose, he's okay, he won't tell on you, will you Jamie?" Alec asked him.

"No, I won't say anything Rose, honest but you'd better watch those two, if they get you mad, you may give the game away," Jamie warned her, seeing Kristy and Moira sitting a few tables away.

"I think Rose might surprise us," Alec grinned. "Eh Rose?" he asked her.

Rose gave him a smile back.

Billy and the rest of Alec's friends were wondering what was taking Jamie so long to come back.

"Seems we've lost him as well," one of the boys remarked.

"Yeah, you can't trust anyone," Billy agreed, going back to eating.

Kristy and Moira though were watching the three of them with interest.

"What are those three up to?" Moira asked her friend.

"I bet the new girl is seeing how many boys she can make friends with, just to show us up," Kristy replied. "We have to get that other new girl on our side, if she's supposed to be making friends with her."

"I don't need reminding," Moira huffed. "She's going to be trouble, just you watch, once she comes out of her pretending to have lost her voice."

"How do you know she's pretending?" Kristy wanted to know as Moira stared at her.

"Think about it," was all Moira said. "We have to be more careful where we talk in future, she might have been hiding last night, since Alec Hardy was waiting around."

"You think she heard us?" Kristy asked.

Moira wondered how her friend had managed to get the reputation she was in charge.

As everyone started making their way outside, Jamie decided to tag along. At least he wasn't actually going to lose his friend but it now seemed like he was sharing but he only had himself to blame he supposed. It was him who had goaded Alec in the library to go talk to Rose so he probably deserved it. They went to the bench where he and Rose had been sat earlier, just on the corner but Alec saw his cousin walking towards him. So much for keeping it quiet they were related.

"Well, what have got here?" John grinned. "The three Musketeers?"

Sometimes Alec wished they weren't related, especially since John had kept his accent but at least no-one now may believe they were cousins.

"Any more trouble Rose?" John asked her, since he'd decided if she was a friend of his little cousin, he'd watch out for her as well, without her knowing of course.

"No Sir, they've left Rose alone so far," Alec replied.

"Let her speak for herself Alec and I said you could call me Doctor, remember?" he asked his cousin.

"Sorry, Doctor," Alec corrected himself, getting a smile from Rose and a confused look from Jamie, who was perched on the end of the bench behind Alec. "It's okay Rose, you can talk to him."

"Yes Rose, you can talk to me. You're not from around here, are you, mmm?" he asked her. "Shall I let you into a little secret?" Rose nodded. "I just put this accent on to get through teacher training. I thought I might get away with a few things."

He wasn't sure about Jamie, he'd let Alec decide if he wanted his friend in on their little family secret but Alec must have mentioned that he had two cousins, well since Peter had disappeared, it seemed Alec now only had one.

Alec knew what those few things were, namely going off and doing travel reviews to fool everyone. He had thought John had been just trying to surprise everyone though and it had worked.

"Well, Rose?" John asked her.

"No Sir, no more trouble, thanks for the rescue yesterday," Rose replied as quietly as she could, making Jamie almost fall off the back of the bench but the wall stopped him.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" John grinned at her. "Are you in one of my classes today?"

"Yes. We have science later, Sir," Jamie chirped in as he recovered.

"Good, see you all then and Rose, don't worry, take your time eh?" John asked her.

He walked off smiling, Alec's new friend was just being selective but he'd bring her out of her shell sooner or later but he was still worried about the two troublemakers.

"I'll leave you two then?" Jamie asked, getting down.

"Jamie, don't tell the others about Rose yet, will you?" Alec asked his friend while glancing across the playground.

"No but they expected some answers Alec, they want me to spy on the two of you but I'm not going to do it," Jamie replied. "I'll just tell them Rose was whispering to you and I couldn't hear from where I was sitting. Friends Rose?" he asked her.

Rose nodded then went for her notebook and wrote a 'Thanks'.

Jamie nodded back and went across the playground to the picnic tables on the edge of the grassed area.

"It's okay Rose, he won't tell on you but you have to start talking," Alec told her.

She knew he was right, then she could tell that Kristy and Moira they had some competition and they weren't going to walk all over her or Alec for the term. She had been so confident at her old school but she had Shareen back then and wasn't the odd one out in a new school plus now, she had Bob to contend with and what made it worse was her mother wouldn't listen or hear anything wrong about him. What possible hold did he have over her?

Billy was sat on the table as Jamie joined them.

"Well, did you find out anything?" he asked Jamie, the others looking at him.

"No, she was just whispering, I couldn't hear then the teacher came along and spoiled it. We'll just have to wait for her to start talking," Jamie replied.

"Yeah and by then Alec will have forgotten about us," Billy told him. "What's he want to make friends with a girl for?"

"My older brother says it happens to us all," Jamie reminded them.

"Seems like it's too late for Alec," one of the other boys laughed, looking in their direction.

They all joined in the laughing though Jamie was just pretending but still feeling a little jealous. He decided if he was invited back to Alec's house and Rose was going, he might tag along just to see how they reacted towards each other out of school. Maybe his older brother was right, Alec was just starting to prove that.

"You could have gone with him Alec, ya don't have to stay with me," Rose reminded him.

"They'll just be talking about nothing, I'm not missing much," he replied.

"And we're not?" Rose smiled. "Just wait until I find my feet, I'll show those two," she nodded to where Kristy and Moira were talking to some boys, having decided to try a new tactic as it seemed to be working for Rose.

Rose had to laugh when one of the boys pushed his way past Moira and she would love to hear what was being said.

"Be careful with them Rose," Alec warned her. "They caused a lot of trouble last year."

"Huh, they've not really met me yet, have they?" Rose replied. "I bet they think by going after the boys, they'll get some protection?"

"You think I'm protecting you?" Alec asked her.

"Aren't you? You were so good to me yesterday Alec, no-one stuck up for me at my old school, that was what made me tough. You have no idea what I'm really like, you thought you were helping me because I was shy and lost."

"You looked it Rose, admit it," Alec told her, not sure what he'd let himself in for.

He had felt sorry for her, after weeks of seeing her in the library. He'd never bothered watching out for a girl before, one he had no idea who she was and he'd finally found out and she needed his help but Rose was coming out of her shell and strangely enough, instead of it putting him off, he thought she was going to be fun to be with.

Little did he know Rose was putting on a tough act, even more so now she and her mother were living with Bob. Before she had left her home, she had been tough but the last few weeks living in a strange place and seeing her mother acting like a different person was beginning to take its toll on her.

Rose knew she needed a friend and Alec seemed to be it, even Sandra had still been a bit distant though she'd seemed okay in class. Maybe she was jealous of her being friends with Alec and was backing off? Still, Sandra didn't live near her like Alec did. Now it seemed Jamie wanted in and she couldn't bring herself to stop Alec being friends with him, it was his choice.

"So are you coming round to do your homework later?" Alec asked her as he sat on the top of the bench, something Rose had noticed he liked to do after yesterday in the park.

"Yeah, I can stay a bit longer but what about Jamie?" she asked.

"The kitchen table's big enough for three Rose," Alec laughed.

The bell went for end of lunchtime and science was their second lesson but Rose had decided to remain silent, well that was until John decided it was now or never.

"Someone other than Alec," John grinned, looking around the room, getting no other volunteers. "How about you Rose? How's that voice of yours? You seemed okay earlier talking to someone."

Rose was furious, he'd said take her time now he was tricking her into talking. Alec was glancing across to her and Sandra was nudging her.

"The game's up Rose, get it over with."

"Well Rose?" John was asking her. "Do you know the answer? We all know you're new around here, well I've got some room to talk, so am I," he laughed. "Are you hiding something, I'm sure we all want to know where you're from, don't we class?"

Rose thought if that had been Mickey, she would have decked him.

"I know!" John declared. "Let's all pretend this is the geography class eh? Who wants to guess where Rose comes from and don't anyone say Outer Mongolia or a parallel world," he grinned, looking at Alec for the last one.

Alec wanted the desk to swallow him but no-one was taking notice.

"Alec, you've made friends with her, want to take a wild guess?" John asked, trying not to give too much away.

Alec was trying to think what he'd asked her yesterday, trying to keep to this side of the border. He finally went just a little bit further.

"Carlisle?" Alec replied, making the class laugh and John think that was the end of the science lesson for today and he'd have to give them some homework instead.

"Is that right Rose?" John asked her. Rose shook her head. "Blimey, guess it's a bit further south than that then? Anyone else?"

He got no takers until Sandra put her hand up after some consideration. John pointed to her.

"Go for it Sandra."

"Sir, I think she may be from London and she's just shy."

Rose wanted to say thanks a bunch to her supposed friend, even Alec hadn't given her away and she would have rather it had been him. Still, if it had been Alec, everyone would think she'd told him, if they'd seen the two of them talking and Jamie definitely would.

"Well, well, well," John continued. "Want to say if she's right, Rose? Don't be shy Rose, in case you've not noticed, I don't sound like I come from around here, do I – Alec?"

Alec was trying to look away, what was John playing at? If he was trying to throw suspicion off them being related, he wasn't making a very good job of it, was he?

"No Sir, you don't sound like you come from around here," Alec agreed, knowing what his own voice sounded like.

"So, who thinks Sandra is right?" John continued as most of the class put their hands up, then Alec and Jamie joined in after Jamie nudged him.

"We're all waiting Rose," he reminded her. "We don't mind you coming from there, do we class?"

All of a sudden, everyone turned towards Rose and she thought she would never hear the end of it, all her fears of going there coming true as they chatted to each other.

"Hands up all those who think Rose should just be herself?" John asked them.

Rose was relieved all but one hand went up and that was Billy, who was still trying to figure out why Alec had made friends with her.

"Right, let's leave it at that shall we and your homework for today is the question I was asking which was: Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other? I want the answer the next lesson," he told them as the bell went.

Thankfully it was break time and everyone headed outside but Alec was waiting for Rose, thinking she'd never talk to him again. He saw her coming out, trying to ignore Sandra who was telling her it would have come out sooner or later and now it was out in the open.

"Sorry Rose but it was easy to guess," Sandra told her. "So, say something."

Rose wanted to tell her to forget being friends but once Kristy and Moira found out, she'd need all the friends she could get.

"I don't blame you Sandra, I was just trying to hide it, I didn't know what to expect," Rose replied, seeing Alec.

"Go on, I'll let you off," Sandra grinned. "He can be a better friend that I can but I'm here if you need me," she nodded towards Alec.

Rose was going to walk past him but stopped.

"Happy now?" she asked him as they walked off. "I thought I could trust that teacher?"

"He did it for your own good Rose," Alec defended his cousin. "How long could you have kept it going?"

"Maybe a few more days," Rose protested as the sun hit her eyes and she shielded them.

"It's best to get it over with, now you don't have to hide it," he reminded her.

"Yeah? I told ya Alec, you have no idea. You don't know what started because of him," she replied, meaning John.

"Are you going to be mad at me?" he asked as Rose walked to the grassed area and claimed a bench.

"No. It's just you might not like me when you really get to know me. Alec, at my old school I did everything and my friends followed me. I was like Kristy and Moira only twice as bad, they're like a couple of two year olds compared to what I was like and do you know why I went shy when I came here?" she asked him.

"I'm your friend Rose, well I want to be. You can't have been that bad, those two are just getting into the swing of things," he replied.

"Yeah? Do they eat chewing gum in class and get into trouble for shortening their skirts?" she half smiled. "That's only the tip of it Alec, the rest would make you cringe."

Alec though wanted to hear more.

"No, it won't. So why did you go shy then?"

"Really? Try being dragged away from your home and your friends to somewhere that might as well be on an alien planet Alec, then on top of that, your mother shacks up with a bloke you hardly know and you go to live with him. He's creepy, he never leaves my mum and me to talk once he gets home, he expects his dinner on the table, my mum thinks her cooking's not up to his standards and…." She trailed off.

"Rose, I'm sorry," Alec told her. "You only told me part of it yesterday, why?"

"I'd just met ya Alec, why'd ya think? I could have lost the only person who was kind to me."

"No, you wouldn't have lost a friend Rose, I want to help you. I want to join the police when I'm old enough, to help people, I told you that. You could have trusted me to tell me the rest. I want to hear the rest Rose, really."

"Not here, I'll tell ya later but if those two start on me, you might disown me or get dragged to the head's office with me."

Alec almost burst out laughing, Rose was turning out to be a rebel and would give Kristy and Moira more than they had bargained for if they started on her. She was still troubled by her home life though, he could tell she was still putting on a brave front.

"Rose, then let me help you? I mean with home, tell my dad or John," he suggested.

"They can't do anything Alec, my mum's gone blind to it, she thinks it's the perfect life even though instead of working for herself, she works from nine to half five, five days a week and gets me to do the housework 'cos she's not used to it. It was his idea, he's on good money but I suspect he's not giving her any of it and she only agreed to work to keep me and herself. I wish she'd never met him Alec, I really don't like him."

Alec wanted to put his hand on her shoulder but everyone would see and it was bad enough they were spending a lot of time together. He wanted to help her, if she would let him.

"Then talk to my dad tonight Rose, he'll know what to do," he told her.

"Can he get me back home Alec?" she asked him.

"If you went home, I'd lose a friend," Alec replied.

"You have Jamie," she reminded him.

"He doesn't need help like you do. John keeps telling me to practice being a detective, you could help me and I could help you, if you want?"

The bell was going so they got up, Alec still waiting for an answer. Did she want his help? If she did, what could he do about it except get advice from his dad and his cousin? There was only one more class, Rose sitting next to Sandra but still not talking. She expected by the time school was out, the word would have gone around that not only was there an English sounding teacher, who was really Scottish but a real live English pupil and she was going to be out of her depth so the tough act it was going to have to be.

She just didn't want to drag Alec into it.


	13. A different side

A different side

Alec was grabbing his things as he saw Rose talking to Sandra.

"So where do you live then Rose?" Sandra was asking her.

"On the number nine bus route," was all Rose was prepared to say.

Sandra laughed. "Good one Rose, I don't say where I live either but I bet it's somewhere near your new friend?"

"It might be," Rose replied as Alec passed her. "How did you get a locker?"

"Just went to the secretary's office, got an application form for a bus pass too, you should go get one."

"Well Alec and Jamie didn't have one, we can't qualify for one then?" Rose asked.

"Well you should try, unless both your parents work," Sandra told her.

"I've only got my mum but she works," Rose admitted as they went out into the corridor. "Wanna hang in the girls room and listen to Kristy and Moira again?" she grinned.

Sandra grinned back and nodded to where Alec and Jamie were talking.

"Rose, you are going to be more trouble than those two girls put together and I think someone is waiting for you."

"I think he's just looking out for me but I don't wanna stop them being friends," Rose replied.

"That's down to him Rose. See you tomorrow," Sandra told her.

Rose was about to catch up with Alec and Jamie when she felt two hands on her shoulders and a look of alarm on Alec's face.

"Leave her Alec," Jamie was telling him and grabbing his arm. "She has to fight her own battles and from what I've seen, she's more than ready for those two."

"Get off Jamie, we can't throw her to the wolves," Alec replied.

"Well, look who's finally talking?" Moira asked Rose.

"Get lost you two or do ya wanna know how I grew up on a tough London estate where we ate girls like you for breakfast?" Rose asked them.

Kristy didn't seem so sure. "Leave her Moira, we have better things to do."

"Speak for yourself Kristy, I want to know why she's suddenly found her voice," Moira replied.

"Well you're gonna be in for a long wait then, luv," Rose told her, unaware Alec was just behind her as she'd turned around.

"Come on Rose, we'll miss the bus," Alec urged her. "They are not worth it. You two, back off, before the new teacher sees you again, he warned you last night."

Rose was wondering what they had been warned about, from whom she now knew was Alec's cousin. She would never give the game away though.

"Keep out of this," Moira warned him. "This is between us and her."

"Not where my friend is concerned," Alec replied, knowing he'd regret this if John caught him.

He'd seen the two of them go up behind Rose and on the spur of the moment decided now was the time to really practice being a detective. Now though, he wasn't so sure Rose needed any help, she was doing fairly well on her own, a different story to yesterday.

"It's okay Alec, thanks," Rose told him, ready to back off but not before she sent those two packing. "Just back off you two, Alec's my friend so go pick on someone else. You have no idea who I am."

"Someone who thinks she can come up here and boss everyone around," Moira laughed, Kristy tugging at her arm before this got ugly.

"What's going on here then?" John asked them, none of them noticing him creep up on them from his classroom door. "Haven't you two had enough?" he asked Kristy and Moira.

"She started it Sir," Kristy defended herself.

"Alec?" John started to ask him.

"They came up behind Rose and started talking to her, she just defended herself, Doctor," Alec replied, finding it difficult to call his cousin that but it was better than calling him sir.

"Thanks a bunch, Alec," Moira complained.

"Go catch your bus, all of you and you two, stay away from them," John warned the two troublemakers.

"But Sir," Moira protested, not wanting the new girl to walk all over them.

"What?" John asked her, knowing at this rate, Alec and Rose would miss their bus.

Moira thought better of it - for now.

"Nothing, Sir. Come on Kristy, this isn't over, Rose," she added as she walked off, followed by her friend.

"Moira Campbell," John called after her. "It had better be over, understand? I will not allow bullying of any kind or you'll find yourself in the office. Do I make myself clear?"

John waited until they had walked away and indicated Rose and Alec should also leave.

"Need a ride home?" he asked Alec.

"No thanks, we'll still catch the bus. Come on Rose."

"Sir, how do I get a bus pass?" Rose wanted to ask him.

"See the office in the morning. Go on, you have to get home," John replied, trying not to let on he knew where she was going.

Luckily as they hurried outside, the buses were still loading and Rose ran after Alec to keep up with him to their stop, seeing Billy and the others get on. Once upstairs, Rose didn't expect Alec to join her, after her little display and after she'd told him he didn't know what his cousin had started by getting her to talk. She sat halfway down the bus, a good few rows from Jamie and the others and was surprised Alec sat next to her, not caring what Jamie may be saying about them.

"So what was all that about?" Alec asked as he put his bag on the floor.

"Nothing. Ya wanted me to start talking, you got it. Now I don't suppose we're friends any more?" she asked him.

"Don't say that Rose," he replied. "I'm still your friend and yes, I thought you needed help yesterday but I can tell that's no longer true. No-one stood up to those two last term, that's all and you've changed that. Now, word will get round and you'll have more friends than you can deal with. They intimidate everyone who won't join them and those that do leave them in a few weeks."

"I'm not starting a fan club Alec," she smiled. "I just want a quiet life Alec, I may act tough but I still don't want to be here. Back home, my friend would have flattened those two."

"I'd like to see that," Alec replied. "Come on Rose, you stuck up for me back there and you said you thought I was protecting you," he teased her.

Rose nudged him, making him smile.

"Still friends?" he asked.

"Yeah though I'm not used to having a boy as a friend, all the boys at my old school were a waste of space. You re not though," she added as he looked worried all of a sudden.

"Thanks, I think. Jamie's okay but watch out for Billy and his mates though," he warned her. "We can get off at the same stop again or stay on, it's not much different or are you going home?" he asked.

"I was thinking about it but if I do that, I'll just have to go home and back again so am I still invited?" she asked him.

"Yes, I've not checked what Jamie's doing yet though, I had to go break up a fight," he grinned.

"I never meant for you to get involved Alec, honestly," Rose tried to assure him.

"I know but word will get round you stood up to them, they'll be pretty mad tomorrow when no-one bothers with them," he warned her.

"Let them, I don't care as long as they stay away from us. Alec, I know you were trying to protect me, thanks."

"That's okay Rose, you don't need protecting, well not at school but what about home? We should go round and see John, he'll know what to do."

"No-one can help Alec, my mum won't hear anything bad about her boyfriend, I've tried and she won't take kindly to me telling anyone either. She thinks she got us a better life by leaving the estate but I felt safer there than I do now."

"In what way Rose, it's a nice area where you live," Alec told her.

Rose didn't mean outside but didn't want to worry her new friend.

"It's nothing Alec, I just don't like my mother's boyfriend, Bob gives me the creeps. Me and mum used the chatter away when I got home from school, then we'd have tea and I'd go find my friends but she never talks much now."

"Well if she goes out to work, maybe she talks all day?" Alec wondered.

"Yeah, maybe? Anyway, maybe she's still trying to settle in as well, she's not used to being out all day but she's okay when he gets home."

"Then what don't you like about him?" he asked her as they were two stops away from getting off.

"Everything. He wormed his way in Alec, my mum had been on her own and he came along, she just took to him. It's not like she didn't have any more male friends."

"She was maybe thinking of you?" Alec suggested as Rose's stop was coming up and he picked up his school bag.

Rose thought he was just letting her out but he went to the steps first, waving to an astonished Jamie, who had been complaining to the others.

"I did warn you," Billy was telling Jamie. "Maybe he just leaves her on the corner of her street?"

Jamie was wondering if he should admit Rose had walked to Alec's street and she'd called round with Alec later on.

"Who knows?" Jamie asked, not willing to say any more but feeling left out.

He thought maybe he'd just walk round and see if Rose really was going to Alec's house. As they got off the bus, Rose wasn't sure if she should go home or not but what was there? She could do the tidying up later and she wanted to hear more of Alec's story. Just how many had he written?

They walked to the corner of Rose's street and Alec looked disappointed she was going to go home.

"Okay then, we'll go to your house," Rose relented. "You have no idea what me and my friends used to do on our way home."

Alec thought she would be bound to tell him.

"So you grew up tough then?" he asked, since she'd told those two girls she was from a rough council estate.

"Yeah but I might have laid it on a bit, we weren't the violent type. We had more fun winding poor Mickey from the garage up on the way home. He lived on the estate, I've known him since I was little. Wanna know what he told me when I was leaving?" she asked Alec as they carried on walking.

Alec could see Jamie wasn't waiting on the corner for him tonight, despite him saying he was okay with Rose. Rose was looking at him.

"What did he say Rose?" Alec wanted to know.

"That he was gonna ask me out when I reached sixteen," she replied.

"Really? Were you going to agree?" he asked, wondering why he felt jealous all of a sudden.

Rose started laughing. "No way! He's okay for a friend but I don't think I'd go out with him. It's a long way off yet anyway and I'm here, aren't I?" she asked as they reached his street.

Alec just let them in the kitchen door again and Rose took her blazer off, hating wearing the thing and her mother had complained about paying for it.

"Best get our homework out of the way?" Rose suggested. "Your cousin's was a trick question though."

"Was it? So you know the answer then?"

"Yeah, I used to love science, any chance to blow something up," she joked.

Well Alec hoped she was joking. He was thinking she was completely different from yesterday but he thought she was maybe putting on an act at school. If she was unhappy at home, he felt he had to do all he could to help her, if she'd let him. Maybe when she'd gone home he would call and see John but would she thank him for it?

They got their homework out of the way and Alec had time to read a bit more of his story before his dad got home.

"You re really good at it," Rose told him as they moved to the living room.

"It was just something to do at first. John was always travelling around, that programme was on TV so I just mixed them both together I guess?"

"So when did he have time to train as a teacher?" Rose wanted to know.

"I have no idea, no-one knew. He kept it all quiet but I wonder what made him decide to give up writing?"

"Maybe to keep an eye on you?" Rose suggested. "Alec, ya gonna have to be careful."

"I know, I've been warned. He'll probably get away with it, with that accent but everyone will know about you now, you stuck up to Moira."

"Yeah, well I learned that ya don't just sit there and take it Alec, you stand up for yourself and if other people do the same, then good. No-one will bother anyway, they'll be glad those two got what they deserved. I thought John was gonna offer us a ride home," she laughed.

So did Alec. Rose had agreed to a sandwich again but insisted sitting at the kitchen table with Alec and his dad.

"So how are you getting on at school now Rose?" Alec's dad asked her.

"Fine, some teacher gave the game away and got me to talk," she grinned, looking at Alec.

"Does Rose know about your cousin, Alec?" his dad asked him, since he'd not mentioned it last night.

"Yes Dad and he tricked Rose in the science class but everyone was okay with it, so far. He had everyone guessing where she came from. He also set us some homework and Rose knows the answer, don't you Rose?"

Rose wondered how she was going to get out of that one? Science had only been fun doing the experiments, not the swotting.

"Well I wouldn't want everyone to think I'm the class swot," Rose grinned.

She excused herself to find the bathroom and Alec was helping his dad clear up.

"Seems like Rose has come out her shell eh Alec?" his dad asked.

"Yes Dad, you should have seen her stand up to Moira, until John stepped in."

"It's his job Alec, he can't allow confrontation in the school. What happened?"

"I think Moira heard Rose talking to Sandra and decided to pick a fight but Rose held her own."

"Good for her, it's time someone took those two down but I thought Kristy was the leader?" his dad asked.

"So does everyone else but Rose heard them talking last night, Moira's in charge."

"Well it sounds like she has no-one to be in charge of to me Alec," his dad told him. "How's Jamie taking it, that you're friends with Rose?"

"He said he was okay but I don't think he likes it. We have the weekend though, Rose will probably be busy."

When Rose got back downstairs they both went to see if Jamie wanted to join them in the park, since Rose had a bit more time but he still refused to go with them. Rose started walking off but Alec asked what was wrong.

"You know what it is Alec, it's one thing me teasing you about her in the library but now she's friends with you?" Jamie asked, now wishing he'd never tried to get Alec to go talk to Rose when they'd seen her but it was just a bit of fun.

It seemed Alec had taken it seriously. Jamie nodded to Rose, who was sitting on the wall.

"Well are you staying or going off with Rose? You can't do both Alec."

"Why are you making me choose Jamie? We can all be friends," Alec replied, not wanting to choose but he had this strange feeling Rose was important to him, that she needed his help.

"Not now Alec, okay?" Jamie asked, hoping his older brother wasn't listening and tease him Alec could get a girlfriend and he couldn't because Connor had got out of him that he'd teased Alec in the library.

Alec went off to join Rose and they walked towards the park, passing the bench they'd sat on last night and walking towards the pond, sitting on the low wall around it.

"Jamie's mad at me," Rose stated.

"He's not mad at you Rose, he's mad at me but I told him not to make me choose, he'll come round. Rose, you really should talk to my dad, or John about home, if you're not happy."

"I can't Alec, maybe it's just me who doesn't fit in, not Bob. What am I gonna do though if my mum marries him or he wants me to call him dad?"

Alec knew she was still worried but she wasn't willing to get some help.

"Talk to your mum about it, before he gets home then," he suggested.

"I can't Alec, she can't see it, how it worries me. Just leave it, maybe it's just me?"

Alec somehow doubted that and what was the point of him joining the police if he couldn't help his friend? He walked her to the end of her street and said he'd see her in the morning but Rose said to walk her to the apartment block.

"I wasn't tryin' to hide where I live Alec," she smiled. "It was just if any of the neighbours saw us and told my mum but I told her I'd made a friend. Hey, you'll make up with Jamie, mum will expect me to go shopping on Saturday or I might go to the library."

Alec wondered if that was a hint but it wouldn't do him any good if he went with Jamie and she was trying to distract him. Rose knew she wouldn't be going shopping unless Bob wasn't going, which she doubted but she may sneak out on Sunday afternoon and wondered what Alec would be doing.

She set about hurriedly getting tea ready and getting the vacuum cleaner out and was just finishing when her mother got in, having not bothered with the extra time out.

"So how was school?" her mother asked her.

"Okay but I got tricked into talking by this new teacher, he's such a smart ass," she replied, not wanting to let on she knew who he was. "Mum, I don't think I can get a bus pass, some of the others haven't got one but I'll go ask in the morning. Did I tell ya about those two school bullies?"

"I don't remember Rose," her mother replied.

"Well I showed them up today, guess they'll lose their hold over everyone?"

"You and Shareen would have sorted them out sooner," she reminded Rose.

After John had got home, his mother had asked him how Alec was coping.

"Ah don't worry about my little cousin Mum, he's got a girl to stick up for him, well after he tried to stick up for her. It's the girl from the library, did I tell you?" he asked her.

"Jamie won't like that," she remarked.

John already knew there was going to be a rift called Rose Tyler between Alec and his other friend. He went to the phone and was just talking to his uncle as Alec walked in.

"John wants to talk to you," he told Alec as he passed the receiver.

"Well that was something earlier," John told Alec. "Seen Rose in a different light have you?"

"She was speaking up for herself John," Alec reminded him. "Promise not to say anything?"

"Alec, you know me," John reminded him.

Alec thought of course he did, he'd told Rose to take her time then showed her up in front of the class very responsible of him.

"I think she's troubled at home John but I promised I wouldn't say anything," Alec told him, hoping his dad wasn't listening.

"I see. You're worried about your new friend little Cous?"

Alec wished John wouldn't call him that, especially if Rose was around.

"So what's she even doing up here Alec?" John continued.

"Her mother moved her up here so she could follow someone from the town who was working on their estate," Alec tried to explain. "She doesn't get on with him and John, I think she is scared of him."

"That's serious Alec, don't you think you should ask Rose if she wants to talk about it with me or your dad?" John asked him.

"I don't think she believes anyone can help her. I have to prove someone can John, if I want to join the police."

"Why don't you come round with her, see if she'll talk to me?" John suggested.

"I can try but she may not agree, you could meet us at the park maybe?" Alec thought was a better idea.

"Yeah, it might be a bit daunting, meeting your aunt," John joked.

"Thanks John, I hope she agrees," Alec admitted.

"Just go easy on her Alec, mind you, she wasn't going easy on those two girls," John laughed.

"I warned her she may have more friends than she can deal with," Alec replied. "Now someone has stood up to those two, others will follow and they won't like it. See you tomorrow then and why did you trick Rose into talking?"

"Sorry but it was for the best before someone started on her. Anyway, you joined in. Have you got the answer to that question?" John asked him.

"Not yet but Rose says she knows it," Alec replied.

John didn't have the heart to tell Alec that he'd looked up Rose's not so brilliant past and she had barely been accepted but that was up to her to tell him. He just hoped if Alec did find out, he'd still accept her.

Bob had got back, sitting at the table and being waited on, Rose hating it and wondered if she should carry out her threat of making her mother cook.

"This looks good Jackie," Bob said in a broad Scottish accent, Rose thinking he may not originate from the town.

"Yeah? I just prepared it before I left this morning," Jackie bragged, trying not to look at Rose.

"So Rose, how's school, made any girl friends?" he asked Rose. "You should invite them round, I'd love to meet them." Then he added, "Wouldn't we Jackie," for good measure.

Rose thought there was no way even if she did know any girls around here that she would ever bring them back here when he was around. 


	14. Starting to worry

**Starting to worry**

Alec had been concerned as he had talked to his cousin. Was he getting too deep into this and maybe seeing something that wasn't even there? John was right on one thing, his suspicious nature was beginning to show itself, the makings of a good detective, he hoped.

His dad asked what he'd been talking to his cousin about.

"Was that about your new friend Alec? I thought maybe you'd not told her about John?"

"I was undecided last night if it was him or not, before I spoke with him but he may have upset Rose," Alec admitted. "She wasn't ready to talk in front of everyone Dad. John told her to take her time, then he tricked her."

"I'm sure he did it for her own good Alec. Are you bringing Rose back every day after school?"

"I don't know yet Dad, she wasn't going to come round tonight but she has to go back to an empty apartment. We can't blame her for not wanting to, can we?" he asked.

"No Son but surely she will make more friends?"

"Only Sandra, she doesn't get our bus and the girls that do aren't in our class. Jamie's a bit off with her but he used to tease me about her in the library when I didn't know who she was."

"Maybe he never expected anything to come of it eh?" his dad smiled. "It's your choice Alec but if Rose is coming round every night, no going to your room with her, I've already warned you about that. Like I said, maybe when it gets dark early you can spend a bit of time."

"She may not want to Dad. She told her mum she made some friends but not that I was one of them. She came from an estate in London, her mum probably thinks all boys are like the ones Rose used to know. I'm worried about her though."

"Alec, she will settle in, it just takes time," his dad tried to assure him. "So her mother lives with someone?"

"Yes and she doesn't like him. All she will say is that she wishes she'd never been brought here. I think she's scared of him Dad."

"You don't know that for sure Alec. If she is, it's up to her to get help about it but she should talk to her mother first."

"She says her mother won't listen to her and that she won't hear anything against him. Now you know why I want to join the police."

His dad smiled at him, feeling sorry for him.

"You have to admit it Alec, you're starting to prefer Rose to Jamie, Jamie's not going to like it."

"I know Dad but Rose needs my help and she could also use another friend but Jamie won't hang out with us. Now, Rose has to worry about school tomorrow and what everyone will be saying."

"From what you said, everyone will be pleased she finally put those two girls in their place."

"Yes but they won't like it Dad. She even stuck up for me and I was the one sticking up for her yesterday."

"How does that make you feel Alec?"

"I should be mad at her, she thought I would be but I don't think I am. Should I be mad at her?"

"No. Maybe she was repaying you for yesterday eh?" his dad suggested.

Rose had gone to her room to escape watching her mother with Bob and there was nothing they were watching on TV that she wanted to see, even though there were now four channels to watch, Bob seemed to favour the one with all the boring programmes. She was just going to bed when there was a tap on the door and she saw the handle turn. She prayed it wasn't Bob.

"Rose," her mother called out as the door opened, Rose letting out her breath. "Are you okay only you left early."

"I'm fine Mum, I just didn't like what you were watching."

"We should start doing more together, the three of us. Watcha think?"

Rose would rather say no.

"Why don't ya come shopping with us on Saturday morning, to start with?" her mother asked.

"I wanted to go to the library, the big one in town. Maybe I can meet ya somewhere?" she dared to ask.

"Rose, do ya need to catch up on school work?"

"Yeah, the new science teacher gave us a question, I bet I can't find the answer in the local library," Rose replied, thinking Alec and Jamie may be there anyway and Jamie was bad enough towards her.

"I thought ya didn't like science?" she was asked.

"I don't but he makes it interesting, he gets everyone to join in. Mum, can ya ask Bob to put a lock on my door?"

"Rose, why do ya want a lock?" her mother wanted to know.

"I just think I should be allowed one, that's all. When Bob's friends come over, well I don't know them, do I?"

"Well I'll ask him, I dunno what he'll say though. Rose, you won't stop coming back early and getting tea ready, will ya? I mean if ya made a friend. Who is it anyway, someone who lives nearby?"

Rose wanted to say it was Sandra but her mother was bound to see her with Alec sooner or later.

"His name's Alec, he lives two streets away. He figured out I hadn't lost my voice. Mum, we're both on our own until you and his dad get home, that's all. His dad makes me a sandwich while they're eating but he invited me to have tea with them. I said I had to come back and make it for you and Bob so I never bothered."

"Rose, I'm sorry Bob thinks I do the cooking but ya know what I'm like?" her mother asked her. "He'll ask questions if ya don't eat with us."

Rose thought it was non of his business where she ate. She also thought now her mother knew her friend was a boy, she'd impose some sneaky restrictions.

"Mum, I don't mind but I would prefer to eat earlier, I mean I have a sandwich and I can still eat later, it's a bit late for me, that's all and after tea, well there's no time to go out again."

"To hang around with your new friend?" her mother asked.

Rose thought this was the longest conversation they'd had since they moved, well when Bob was there and wondered how her mother had escaped from his grip. If he was the one stopping herself and her mother talking, what chance did she have of convincing her mother she hated Bob?

Her mother left and Rose hoped Bob wouldn't be next to check on her, though why, she had no idea. She just had this feeling in her stomach that he might make a start. Maybe she should talk to Alec's dad or his cousin after all.

"What were you and Rose talking about?" Bob was asking Jackie as he was drying his hair.

"Just about her new school, that's all. She made a new friend but not around here," Jackie lied. "Rose was asking if she could have a lock on her door."

"What for?" Bob wanted to know as he combed his hair. "Does she not trust me?" he laughed.

"I don't think it's that Bob, she had one at our old place, well a small catch. She might be worried about when friends come over they might think it's the bathroom."

Jackie was hating the fact she was having to tell white lies but she had Rose to think about despite the arrangements they had made about her.

"Jackie, you are not backing out are you?" Bob asked her.

"No, of course not. She's a teenager Bob, ya know what they're like?" she tried to joke.

"Aye, we get enough of them causing trouble when we're still trying to work. At least she's not one of them but I'll think about it and you think about what we agreed. You want me to put it back, don't you?"

"I'm not saying that Bob. She'll do as ya say, I'll make sure but she may not be in much the rest of the summer, if she made new friends?"

"Well as long as there are no boys Jackie? Maybe she does need a bit more time though?"

"Yeah, maybe? She may not tell me though if she makes friends with any boys, she was one for flirting back home before she was even thirteen."

Jackie wondered if that was a factor in her new relationship with Bob? She shook the thought off, he was just being a father-figure to her daughter, Rose having grown up without one and now, she could use one.

Rose was getting ready for school the next morning, trying to avoid her mother's boyfriend who kept smiling at her.

"Have ya found out about a bus pass yet?" Bob asked as her mother got her purse out.

"No but the others around here don't seem to have one, I might not qualify but I asked a teacher, he said to go to the office," Rose replied, trying to cram her lunch into her bag and wishing he'd go to work.

Then her mother wondered why she'd spent so much time out at weekends. She wondered what Alec would be doing but it wasn't fair to impose herself on him when there was no school. She was faced with what she could do the next holiday, though that was a few weeks away yet she supposed and she'd managed before.

Alec had set off to walk over to meet Rose, having set off a few minutes early but then he had second thoughts in case her mother went out at the same time so he waited on the corner for her. He saw a man walking out and getting into a car but it drove off in the other direction, then he saw a blonde-haired woman and Rose was following her.

He stayed back, hoping Rose wouldn't wave to him but why was he acting like that?

"Bye Mum, see ya tonight," Rose was saying, trying not to look to see if Alec was waiting for her again.

Alec hadn't seen them both yesterday morning but he was a little early, not having any particular reason for doing so but he thought it would do no harm. Would Rose think anything of it?

Rose saw him on the corner and quickened her step to reach him.

"Hi Rose, was that your mum?" he asked as they looked to cross the road.

"Yeah, giving me another lecture not to be late back. She's terrified of doing the cooking though what she'd do if I weren't there?" Rose smiled. "Alec, why don't you have a bus pass?"

"My dad never bothered, I suppose I could get one though? Are you going to apply for one?" he asked as they got to the bus shelter and two boys were hogging the opening so Rose walked to the other one and pulled a face at them.

Thankfully they were first years and she wouldn't have to deal with them. She saw them whispering to each other and Alec turned around, Rose telling him not to bother, she'd had worse back in London. They got on the bus, avoiding Jamie and the others but Jamie went to sit behind them.

"You never bother any more Alec," Jamie reminded him.

"Hello to you too," Rose huffed.

"Leave it Rose. What do you want Jamie? You never wanted to hang around with us last night," Alec reminded him.

"I told you why Alec. So are we doing our homework together tonight?" Jamie asked him.

"Do ya homework with him Alec, I can go home," Rose told him.

"There's no reason we can't all do it together," Alec replied. "Jamie, I asked Rose round because she's on her own when she need not be, okay?"

"Fine, count me out then," Jamie huffed and went back to his original seat.

"He'll come round Alec, he was your best friend until I arrived," Rose told him.

"He wants me to chose Rose and I can't, I don't want to. He'll come round," Alec tried to convince himself. "I'll call for him on Saturday, he'll be okay by then. What will you be doing?"

Rose thought he'd already asked her once.

"Oh, ya know, me and mum shopping, it's what us girls like to do," she joked, wishing that was true but Bob would be there.

Still, she could get a ride into the town and meet them later, at least Bob had a car.

While they were laughing about it, Alec could almost feel the eyes on them from behind. Since when had it become a crime to make friends with a girl, he wondered. Jamie was not going to make him choose between his friends, he'd just have to talk to Jamie and say they could hang out at weekends and school holidays, if he wouldn't join himself and Rose.

Rose was thinking that Jamie shouldn't have been teasing Alec about her in the library if he didn't expect something to come out of it. Maybe he wasn't expecting Alec to take the bait? Could she step back so Alec and Jamie could be friends again? Judging by the laughing coming from behind them, it didn't seem like Jamie was that bothered and if Alec backed off, both herself and Alec would be on their own.

"Take no notice Rose," Alec told her, trying to ignore the others.

"I'm used to it Alec but I never meant for you and Jamie to fall out."

"I know. He'll be fine at the weekend," Alec tried to reassure himself.

When they got off the bus, Rose said she was going to the office to get a locker key, since some were open and no keys in them and to get a form for a bus pass.

"You should try too Alec or don't ya bother 'cos the others don't?"

"I never wanted to be the odd one out Rose but it looks like I already am?" Alec replied as he followed her inside.

Getting two locker keys was easy enough and being given two forms for bus passes and told to get their parents to sign and bring a passport size photo in at the same time was going to be difficult, well for Rose anyway. If it saved her mother some money, she'd be all for paying for photos.

"Hey Alec, we could go get the photos done together and save some money," Rose suggested as they went to find their lockers, the secretary thinking it was amusing to give them one next to each other.

Now Alec thought they would be seen together more often, he could expect more treatment like Jamie and Billy were already dishing out but funnily, he wasn't really bothered what they thought. As predicted though, Rose was already getting pointed to as the bell was going and they were going upstairs.

"Hey, you're the English girl, right?" someone asked Rose on the stairs.

"Leave her alone," Alec defended her.

"Geez Alec, are you her minder?" the girl wanted to know. "I was gonna say well done for standing up to Moira, no-one's ever done that before. Now we know it can be done, they won't be very popular."

Rose heard mumblings of agreement as they got to the top of the stairs.

"See, now you are not the odd one out, it seems Moira is," Alec smiled as he saw Kristy follow her friend instead of them both talking and everyone else avoiding them.

"Well she's not Queen Bee around here any more is she?" Rose asked as they entered the classroom, looking for Sandra but seeing she was sat next to Marie and Jamie had taken up next to Billy, leaving two spaces for Alec and Rose.

"I thought we had regular places?" Rose asked him.

"Seems not," he replied, sitting next to her.

"Class," the teacher addressed them. "This is the third day back, I hope you are going to settle in your regular places?"

So did Rose. It seemed though every classroom they went in, everyone was purposely sticking together and Rose wondered why Sandra had chosen to sit next to a girl who seemed more shy than she had been. She caught up with Sandra in the girls room at break time.

"What's going on Rose?" Sandra called from the next cubicle.

"Nothing, why?" Rose called back and hoping her two now enemies weren't hanging around.

"I saw Jamie go sit next to Billy, I assumed there was a reason?" Sandra laughed.

Rose opened the door and went to wash her hands, Sandra joining her.

"Come on Rose, have Alec and Jamie fallen out?"

"Not exactly, Jamie was being a bit funny this morning but he'll come round. Alec said they'd been friends for years."

"Maybe so Rose but what about now you've come along? Anyway, we can still be friends, I'm not the jealous type and Marie talks less then you did the last two days. See ya later."

Rose went back outside into the sunlight, shading her eyes and spying Alec talking to Jamie and Billy, thinking she should leave them to it but they weren't giving Alec an easy time and Alec didn't want to depend on Rose to get him out of it after Billy had marched him over to where they were all sitting at a bench and on top of it.

"So come on out with it Alec," Billy was telling him.

"What are you talking about?" Alec wanted to know.

"Don't act all innocent Alec, Jamie told us you've been calling for him with that new girl following you," Billy told him.

"Thanks Jamie," Alec told his old friend. "She has got a name you know? She's called Rose and she's new to the area, in case you were asleep in the science class yesterday?" Alec asked them.

"We know and she stood up to Moira, guess she's the school's new hero?" Billy laughed.

"Did any of you stand up to them?" Alec turned the tables. He saw them suddenly finding the grass or the table were more interesting. "No, no-one dared until Rose came along. Do you prefer those two get away with bullying everyone into joining them?"

"She's not bothered with the boys Alec," Jamie chipped in.

"Well she was yesterday, I saw her but they had the sense to walk away. It was going to happen when she'd run out of girls," Alec replied.

"Yeah and you making friends with Rose was going to happen, wasn't it?" Jamie asked him.

"Yes Alec, you don't spend time with us now and you even sat with her in the classrooms," Billy reminded him, getting agreement from the others.

"Well you went to sit with Billy," Alec told Jamie, wondering where the cause of all this was and hoping she'd stay out of it but did Rose ever stay out of anything, he wondered. "So what do you want?"

"Why should you care Alec?" Jamie asked him, looking at the floor.

"We can all hang around at weekends and I'm not stopping you hanging around when Rose is there either. That was your choice Jamie," Alec reminded him, Billy looking at him.

"That's not what you told us Jamie," Billy reminded him.

"Are we done?" Alec asked, since there wasn't a lot of time left.

He knew Jamie had some explaining to do now but just to show him he was disappointed in his friend, he decided he'd still sit with Rose, unless she was going back to sitting with Sandra.

They had history after the break, John trying not to grin that Rose and Alec had sat next to each other and he surmised Jamie felt he'd had his nose pushed out or it was self-imposed in protest?

"Right class. Who can tell me about the Highland clearances? Someone other than Alec," he added with a grin.

In the dining hall, John was watching from a distance as Alec went to join Rose and they were talking. He hoped his young cousin would get the bottom of why Rose was worried but if anyone could, it would be him since he wanted to join the police.

"Do ya think it was wise to sit next to me all morning?" Rose grinned.

"We can sit where we like within reason for the first few days. What about at your old school?" he asked, opening his lunch box after they'd been to their lockers.

He thought at least now they didn't have to wear their blazers all day and they'd both put their jumpers on.

"Oh, we just flitted around, the teacher didn't really care as long as we showed up and were weren't pushing each other," she teased him.

Alec saw she was joking.

"Not asking what I was talking about earlier?" he asked.

"It's nothing to do with me who you talk to Alec. Sandra's still friends with me but she's keeping her distance. See, not everyone's like Jamie who goes off in a huff, you can still be friends with him."

"I know. I'll call for him on Saturday morning, while you go shopping with your mum. He'll come round, don't worry about it. You are still coming round to do your homework?" he asked to make sure.

"Yeah but we'd best not call at Jamie's," she teased him, considering the alternative of Bob getting home early for a change and he'd find out she did all the cooking.

She wondered how her mother explained the weekends, when she insisted Rose went in to help her and that if he was really as clever as he made himself out to be, he'd have worked it out by now? Maybe he didn't want to?

John watched the two of them from where he was sitting and resisted the urge to cross over and talk to them but doing that too often would surely arouse suspicion or that they were the teacher's pet pupils. As everyone wandered outside though, he noticed the pair of them go sit in the same spot and everyone else seemed oblivious to the fact this was the third day in a row they had done so. Maybe no-one was bothered and he'd heard no incidents involving the two former troublemakers but maybe that was the calm before the storm and the storm was called Rose Tyler.


	15. True colours

**True colours**

Kristy was following behind her so-called friend who had on the first day shown her true colours and declared she was now the leader. Maybe she had been planning this right from the beginning of last term when they had both agreed those not of their standard should be excluded from their little club after being asked if they wanted to join and Alec Hardy had been one of them.

Since then though, Moira had declared girls only but now it seemed she had changed her tune since they'd tried most of the girls in their year and the year below and even Moira wouldn't dare try any of the classes above them. She stopped dead behind Moira, who turned to her.

"Tell me what's wrong with this picture Kristy?" Moira asked her.

"How am I supposed to know, you took charge," Kristy huffed, looking around to see if anyone was taking any notice.

"Don't tell me you're surprised?" Moira teased her.

"Well I say we did better on that score before you took over, we have no-one yet and it's the third day of term. Are you really going to try the boys?"

"Have you got a better idea then? That English new girl already has Alec on her side, this is war Kristy, she can't just waltz in here and get him on her side. If he joined us, the other boys would follow."

"We've no chance, they're as thick as thieves those two but we could try Jamie, he doesn't look too happy about it."

"Well come on then, if he joins us, that Rose Tyler will have a fight on her hands because Jamie was Alec's best friend until she arrived, Jamie must be really annoyed about that," Moira told her.

"Wonder what those two are up to?" Rose asked Alec as he was looking to see where Jamie was. "Alec, go join your friends if ya want?"

"What? No, it's fine, they don't seem that bothered. You could make more friends if you wanted to you know?"

"Like those two?" Rose laughed as Kristy and Moira were stood talking. "I wonder where Sandra disappeared to?"

"Go find her then?" Alec suggested.

"Why, do ya wanna add some more to your new story?" Rose wondered.

"Not here, I sometimes used to go around the other side to be on my own, Jamie used to keep me company sometimes."

"Well if I go round with ya, everyone will be talking more than they already are," Rose laughed.

Alec smiled at the thought.

"I thought you would have a crowd around you when the word got round?"

"Me? Alec, I acted all tough at my last school just to survive, it wasn't what I wanted. Looks like I may not have a choice here either?"

"Yes you do Rose, you can choose to stay out of the way and not make a fuss you upset those two," Alec replied.

"I can't let them just walk over everyone Alec. You have to stand up to them."

"I already do," Alec reminded her. "Let's just try to stay out of their way?"

"Yeah, long as they stay out of mine? Alec, I asked my mum if she'd get Bob to put a lock on my room door."

"That's good Rose. Do you think he will agree?"

"I don't know but if his friends keep calling, I don't want any of them wandering in, do I?" Rose asked him.

"Are you sure it's to keep his friends out?" Alec wanted to know. "Rose, you seem really scared of him."

"He just gives me the creeps that's all. I've no idea what my mother agreed to when she dragged us up here. I think I'm right Alec, they mean to get married or at least engaged and he'll want to adopt me. I don't want him to."

"Why are you scared of that Rose?"

"I just get these feelings Alec, like if he's watching TV that he's got one eye on me if I'm not paying much interest."

"That may be just you Rose," Alec smiled. "So do you go to your room then?"

"Yeah. Last night my mum came in and my heart pounded 'cos I thought it was him. What do I do about it Alec?"

"Speak to my dad or I can get John to meet us somewhere?"

"I don't know about that? John tricked me yesterday, remember?"

"Yes, I know Rose. You need someone to talk to though."

"I know, I've got you," Rose replied, wondering why no-one was taking any notice of them. "I'm keeping you from your other friends though."

"Forget them Rose, they'll get used to it. Why don't we both go over and talk to them?" he suggested.

"After the bus ride this morning?" Rose asked. "I think it'll take a while."

"Well we sometimes get together on Saturdays, can you get out?"

"Yeah but I was thinking of going into town this Saturday and visit the big library, the history teacher got me with the subject this morning, we didn't learn much of Scottish history at my old school."

"I can't imagine why," Alec teased her.

Rose nudged his elbow and they both started laughing.

"Just look at those two over there," Billy was pointing out.

"Don't make me look," Jamie told him, making the others laugh.

"Are you going to do something about it?" one of the others asked him.

"Yeah, ignore him the next time he calls for me and she's with him," Jamie replied.

"We've not let you off the hook yet for not telling us Alec gave you a choice last night," Billy reminded him.

"Would you have gone with them?" Jamie asked him. "Thought not. Even if he calls on Saturday on his own, I still might not bother."

"Well what else do you have to spend your time on?" Billy wanted to know. "Watch out, here come Kristy and Moira."

"Hey you lot, wanna let us join you?" Moira asked. "We could join forces and show that new English girl who's in charge around here."

"We don't need your help Moira," Billy hissed at her. "You two have no chance now, have they?" he asked the others, who began shaking their heads.

"That new girl has a lot to answer to," Moira huffed as they walked away and seeing Rose and Alec laughing about something.

"We have to do something then," Kristy agreed, forgetting she was annoyed Moira had taken over.

"I'm open to suggestions," Moira replied as everyone began making their way to the entrance.

It seemed everyone was still determined to keep Rose and Alec sat together during the afternoon lessons until the final bell went and they called at their lockers.

"Matching lockers as well?" Jamie teased Alec.

"Stop if Jamie, what's wrong with you?" Alec wanted to know.

Rose stopped as she was putting her blazer on.

"What do ya want Jamie?" she asked him.

"My friend back," Jamie replied as he walked off.

"Forget it Rose, he'll soon come round. Let's get to the bus early tonight?" Alec suggested.

They were about to leave when John caught up with them.

"Don't need rescuing tonight then?" he grinned.

Rose thought he was in the habit of catching them, did he want everyone to know who he was?

"No Sir, thanks though," Rose replied.

"That's okay Rose, maybe it wasn't so bad starting to talk after all?" he asked.

Rose thought that was his fault. She had been happy to stay as she was a bit longer.

They got back to Alec's house, getting off at the next stop but Jamie just continued to ignore them.

"I'm going to call round later and see if he will talk to me," Alec told Rose as he let them in.

Rose agreed he should and they set about their homework.

"What you were saying, about the history subject. I can tell you most of it," Alec told her.

"It gives me an excuse not to spend time with Bob, thanks though."

"I thought you were going shopping with your mum?"

"Yeah but he'll be there and I don't know if he'll go off on his own or not," Rose replied.

"Why don't I call John and get him to come round?" Alec suggested.

Rose shook her head, Alec wondering why she was so against it. After accepting a sandwich again, Rose and Alec went in the opposite direction to the park and wandered down to the river.

"Tell me what else bothers you?" Alec asked her.

"How long have ya got?" Rose joked.

"I know you don't want to be here Rose but you are, there's nothing you can do about it but try and make it better. My dad can help, he'll tell you how to feel safe, talk to him."

"Okay but not tonight, maybe tomorrow?"

"Then can I tell him?" he asked. "I told him you don't like being in on your own."

"Yeah, then he'll tell me to just put up with it."

"No he won't Rose, give him a chance? He helped me when my mum died. Did I tell you about our last holiday, before we knew there was something wrong with her?"

"No. I've never really had a holiday, except in one of mum's friend's caravans in Southend. I thought the thing was gonna tipple over, the floor moved every time we moved around."

Alec had to smile.

"We went all the way down to the south coast on the train, it took hours. We stayed in a caravan on a cliff top for a week though it was late when we got there. We had a long walk down this narrow lane to get to the camp site, then so we didn't have to climb back up it every day, we walked along a path and down onto the beach. Mum and dad were arguing about it because she thought the camp was right on the harbour but that was another one."

"Was it okay though, apart from that?" Rose asked as they threw pebbles in the water.

"It was okay, there wasn't a lot to do though. What was Southend like?"

"Busy and loads of seagulls trying to steal your food."

Alec let out a laugh and Rose nudged him. He thought she was making a habit of that. They walked back to where Rose was living, Alec being careful to walk off before her mother got home.

"She'll want to meet ya," Rose warned him before he left. "Stay around a bit longer?"

"I have to go see if Jamie will talk to me," he replied.

"I'm sure he will Alec, it's just me that puts him off," Rose told him.

"It would have happened no matter whoever it had been I made friends with. Promise not to laugh?" he asked her. Rose nodded. "Jamie's brother has a girlfriend and Jamie said he'd never get one in a million years but Connor said it happens to all boys eventually."

"Yeah but it happens to girls as well. Did I tell ya Mickey from the garage was gonna ask me out when I was old enough?"

"I think you did Rose. I think you said the same as Jamie."

Rose started laughing.

"Yeah, I think I may have done? See ya tomorrow and I hope Jamie talks to you."

Alec had just left but Rose's mother saw him leaving the driveway from a distance and asked Rose, who had got upstairs a few minutes earlier having stayed out a bit longer.

"Was a boy just leaving?" she asked Rose.

"Yeah, Alec walked back with me Mum, I told ya about him. Did ya ask Bob about that lock on my door?"

"He said he'll think about it. What do ya think's gonna happen?" she asked Rose, not wanting to say she'd covered for her last night.

"I told ya Mum, I don't want any of his friends wandering it, do I? What if I'm out and they decide to use it for more than putting their coats on my bed?"

"Rose, don't ask such questions. Bob trusts them enough to invite them so should you. I'll ask him if he's decided, it's up to him."

Rose thought that was all she was going to get.

Alec had gone back to Jamie's but his mother had gone to the door to say he was in his room and didn't want to go out.

"Have you fallen out?" she asked Alec.

"We may have done Mrs Stevens, Jamie's a bit mad with me because I made a new friend."

"Don't worry about it Alec but why doesn't Jamie also want to be friends?"

"He just doesn't," Alec replied, not wanting to say because it was a girl.

"Oh, it's not that girl you kept seeing in the library?" she asked him. "Jamie mentioned it to his brother. Does she go to your school?"

"Yes, she just moved here but Jamie was okay until I stuck up for her the first day. Now he hardly talks to me."

"I'm sure he will get over it Alec. Maybe he's a little jealous?"

"He wanted me to go over and talk to her in the library," Alec admitted.

Then it hit him, Jamie had wanted him to go talk to Rose because he was afraid to and was annoyed it had worked. Was this what it was like, to be interested in girls? If it was, Jamie would never come round now, since his older brother Connor had a girlfriend and Jamie had been denying he wanted anything to do with girls and his slightly older brother Alan always teased him.

So that's what it had all been about, the nudging Rose was giving him, the hints Jamie had been dropping in the library to go talk to Rose and then Rose not objecting to him helping her the first few days of the new term? Then there was John teasing him and trying to give him advice. They were only thirteen, weren't they too young to be thinking in the terms of boyfriends and girlfriends?

Rose had told him of someone who had she stayed in London was going to ask her out and now, she wasn't shy towards him, just everyone else. Had he just begun thinking of Rose as a future girlfriend? Well John had seemed to think so, it was a good thing Peter wasn't around then. If he'd had time he would have called to see John so it would have to wait until he and his dad went round on Sunday but could he admit to his older cousin that he'd been right?

Bob had got home and as usual paid compliments to what he thought was Jackie's cooking but Rose thought he already knew it wasn't.

"So Rose, your mum thinks I should agree to put a lock on your room door? Any reason?" he asked her, Rose thinking this was it.

"Well yeah, I'm old enough to be on my own, mum got a friend to put me a catch on my old room door," Rose replied, since her mother had admitted she'd had to cover the fact to Bob why one should be fitted.

"Well I will consider it one weekend but don't you trust us?"

Rose trusted Mickey more than her mother's boyfriend.

"Well like I told my mum, what if you have friends over? Can't I have one just for that reason?" she asked, hoping he'd go for it.

"Rose, what kind of friends do you think I have?"

Rose wanted to say the type who would either be nosy or want to use her room for something else and worst still while she was in it.

"I've not met many of them but they know I'm here," Rose replied.

"Bob, Rose just wants to feel safe when your friends have had a few drinks, ain't that right Rose?" her mother finally stuck up for her.

"Yeah, like my mum said, they might think my room is the bathroom," Rose replied, hoping that would work.

"Well I'm not planning on any of them coming round and drinking just yet," Bob told her. "I'll consider it, if I am inviting anyone around."

Rose knew that was all she was going to get out of him and just hoped he'd keep his promise. She went off to her room, thinking of jamming a chair under the handle just to prove a point and got one of her books out from the library. She'd not asked for a ride into town yet, maybe Bob would be annoyed enough to tell her to go to the local library but Alec and his friends may be there.

Why had Jamie got so hostile the last few days when she seen him nudge Alec from the other side of the library? Another question was though why had she told Alec twice that Mickey had been going to ask her out when she was old enough? Yeah, that was a great idea, she told herself.

"Jackie, you should talk to Rose," Bob was telling her.

"I've tried Bob but she's growing up. She'll soon be old enough to agree to what we talked about, ya said we'd wait."

"Yes Jackie but now you are asking me to put it off again and put a lock on her door? You are going to have to be very persuasive then I may consider the lock on her door but only a catch, she will have to be satisfied with that, if she had one before?"

"Yeah, whatever you say Bob. She grew up without a dad, she needs someone to guide her, I know that."

"Then I'm glad you agree Jackie. A lot of girls her age are not as shy, she seems reluctant to bring her friends home."

Jackie nodded, not wanting to say Rose had a friend who was a boy called Alec, whom she'd seen the back of as he'd neared the corner of the street. Maybe she shouldn't stand talking on her way out and catch him before he left? She already knew had they stayed where they were that Mickey would have made a play for Rose when she got older. Was what Bob wanted for her any different, to want to take responsibility for her? She thought he had good intentions towards her daughter, when she started 'dating' to have some rules that she herself wouldn't be able to impose and Rose needed that.

Then there was the fact Bob was already paying attention to Rose, unlike some of the men she had dated on their old estate. Yes, Rose definitely needed someone like Bob to set her straight for when she got older but him objecting they put it off until Rose was fifteen instead of next year was a bit unusual though. Then now, there was a new friend Rose had made, would that spoil things?

Thursday seemed to pass quickly for Rose, who had tried to tell Alec she didn't mind if he spent the breaks with his old friends but by Friday, they weren't even trying to get him to join them, unlike a few lunchtimes ago. They were sat on their bench when John joined them.

"Okay you two?" he asked them both, since Moira and Kristy had been lurking around.

Alec just nodded.

"Yes, thanks."

"Why don't I give you two a ride home tonight? It seems daft you going on the bus when I can drop you off."

"That's not a good idea," Alec replied, hoping no-one was paying any attention. "We'd be missed on the bus."

"Yeah, Alec's right, even though we get ignored," Rose agreed.

"Then all the more reason for not using it. You could always pretend to miss it," John suggested. "Think about it. Rose, anything you want to talk to me about? Alec said you had a bit of a problem at home."

Alec had told her earlier that he'd talked to his dad and he'd suggested Rose may confide more in John than himself. When Rose had gone home the night before, Alec had mentioned it to him.

"I know she's having a hard time Alec," his dad had told him. "Why don't you talk to John? He knows how she is at school, he sees more of her than I do. Any news on Jamie making up with you?"

"No Dad, he's not really talking to me but I think I know why. His mum thinks he's jealous and that getting me to talk to Rose in the library was really an excuse he wanted to. How can I explain it to him?"

His dad got up and sat on the sofa with Alec.

"Do you really need it explaining Alec? Unless you stop being friends with Rose and back off and let Jamie try to make friends with her, he's still going to be like that. You said his brother had a girlfriend?" Alec nodded. "Well it seems Jamie intended you to talk to Rose and then he got to know her when you backed off because you weren't interested in girls."

"Neither was Jamie, so he said," Alec replied.

"It seems the green-eyed monster has taken hold of him Alec. While you are friends with Rose, it will keep rearing its ugly head. Only you can decide, backing away from Rose may do the trick but it may affect her as well, if Jamie has been hostile towards her? What I'm trying to say Alec is that like it or not, Rose may consider you more favourably than Jamie and he's still not going to like it if she won't have anything to do with him, you can't win Alec, there's no easy answer."

Alec thought he already knew that. Even if he spent less time with Rose, the damage had been done. He'd taken Rose away from Jamie's grasp, despite his protest about girls and making it out he'd wanted him to go talk to Rose in the first place, then Jamie would have wormed his way in so why wasn't that the case?

Then he started to get it – Jamie didn't want to share Rose, he wanted her to himself but there was no way he was going to let that happen. Maybe they weren't too young to fall out over a girl after all, it seemed they had already done so but what would Rose think about it?


	16. Sneaking out

Sneaking out

Alec decided the next day he would get Jamie at break time and ask him what was going on before jumping to any conclusions they were fighting over a girl namely Rose. That hadn't been his intention when he'd made friends with her on the first day of the new term but it had turned out differently to what he had expected.

He set off to meet Rose, he couldn't change that or she may think he'd gone off the idea of them being friends but Rose was worried about something she had overheard her mother and Bob talking about, they seemed to be making some kind of plan and she feared the worse. Maybe she should talk to John or Alec's dad because she knew for certain her mother wouldn't listen, since she had mentioned that Bob should be the one to offer guidance to her.

Alec waited on the corner as Rose came out with her mother.

"So is that him?" her mother nodded in his direction, seeing a tall boy with mousy hair and wearing a blue blazer.

"Yeah, that's Alec. He's just a friend Mum," Rose insisted.

"Well he might be but he's still a boy, a teenage boy so just you watch out Rose. I think Bob wants to talk to you, about a few rules so maybe he'll mention boys to ya?"

Rose hoped not. "What do ya mean Mum? Alec's not my boyfriend," she insisted.

"Well not yet but ya spending a lot of time with him," her mother replied.

"Can't I have any friends that aren't girls?" Rose huffed, thinking she would miss the bus and Alec would go without her. "I have to go."

She started to walk off, leaving her mother to watch as she greeted Alec.

"Mum decided to talk," Rose was telling him. "All of a sudden she's realised I'm friends with a boy."

"Is that so bad?" he asked as they crossed the road. "Rose, I think I know what's wrong with Jamie. My dad pointed out a few things last night so I have to talk to him later, okay?"

"Yeah, ya should talk to him Alec. We can all be friends if he wants, I'm not stopping him."

"I know you are not Rose, it's him, dad says he knows why. I'll tell you later, when I talk to Jamie. When I do though, you might not like it."

"Watcha mean by that?" Rose asked as the bus approached.

"You'll see when we go upstairs," Alec replied, paying his bus fare after Rose did and following her up the steps.

Jamie didn't turn around when they sat down a few seats away but Alec knew he was talking about them.

"He had the nerve to come round last night," Jamie was telling the others.

"Well he's trying to make up for going off with a girl," Billy replied.

"Well he's not getting off so easily," Jamie insisted. "I told my mum I didn't want to see him but not why."

"She'll find out," Billy told him. "All mums do."

"Yeah and brothers," one of the others laughed.

"Take no notice of them Rose," Alec was telling her.

"Ya think it bothers me?" Rose replied. "I never bothered about boys at my old school, why should I start now?"

Alec wondered if she meant him until she nudged him.

"Present company not included," she grinned. "Though I don't know about your friends back there."

Alec thought he should have known she didn't mean him, he'd become her friend.

"Jamie's just jealous," he whispered to her.

Rose burst out laughing, getting her a frown.

"Shush Rose," Alec tried to warn her.

"Of what?" Rose tried to recover, still grinning and Alec frowning at her.

"I called for Jamie last night and his mother said he didn't want to see me. I think he's jealous that we are friends."

"He doesn't have to be," Rose replied, tempted to turn around.

Jamie had heard Rose laughing.

"See, she knows she stopped me and Alec being friends and she's laughing," Jamie tried to convince the others.

"That's rubbish Jamie, you're letting her get to you. Do something about it if it bothers you," Billy told him.

"Yeah, tell him Jamie," the others joined in, making Jamie turn away.

Billy tapped him on his shoulder as they approached the school.

"Get him on his own and tell him."

"Why, he won't listen," Jamie replied, seeing Rose and Alec get up.

Once off the bus, Alec waited for Jamie, who was hanging back.

"See ya inside," Rose told him, to give him chance.

Alec took the chance but as Jamie caught up, John was getting out of his car. Seeing his younger cousin look towards the other boy, he decided to leave them but caught up with Rose.

"Giving them chance to talk?" John asked her.

"It's my fault Jamie won't talk to him," Rose admitted.

"No, it's Jamie's choice, don't blame yourself Rose. If it hadn't been you, it would have been anyone Alec made friends with and besides, it sounds like you need Alec as a friend just as much?"

"What did he tell ya Sir?" Rose asked him, remembering he was hiding who he was.

"Enough. Why don't I come round to his house tonight and talk to you or you can both meet me in the park?" he suggested.

"It doesn't matter. Alec needs to make up with Jamie, I'll probably go straight home," Rose replied.

"That's very good of you Rose but it won't solve anything," John told her. "Jamie is jealous of you."

Rose already knew that.

"Then I'll just stay out of the way," Rose replied.

"Then it will be Alec who suffers, not Jamie. I have to go but think about what I said eh?"

Rose was already getting the message that Jamie didn't want herself and Alec to be friends, that he wanted things the way they had been before her arrival. If that were so, why encourage Alec to talk to her in the library then?

"Go back to Rose," Jamie was telling Alec as they stopped just inside the school playground.

"She sent me to see what was wrong with you. Why can't we all be friends?" Alec wanted to know.

"You know why, you spend more time with her, she was out to stop us being friends from her first day here," Jamie told him.

"No, how could she be?" Alec asked him.

"The way she kept looking across the library. Ring any bells Alec?"

Alec shook his head. So his dad was right then.

"I get it Jamie. You were the one who was too shy to talk to her so you made it out that she was looking at me?"

"What?" Jamie asked him. "No, she was looking at you Alec."

"So that's what this is about?" Alec wanted to know.

"You know it is, why did you want to keep going back and pretending you were waiting for a book to be returned?"

"Jamie, I was waiting for a book to be returned and you kept suggesting we hang around the library. You are just mad Rose was there and wanted me to talk to her because you never thought she would talk to you," Alec told him.

"Go away Alec, that's not true," Jamie protested.

Alec knew differently.

"So you want me to stop being friends with her so you can talk to her? Admit it Jamie. Rose wants to friends with both of us but if you act like that, she won't want to talk to either of us. Is that what you want, for her to go off and make friends with someone else? Jamie, she's on her own in a strange town and her mother's boyfriend scares her. Someone has to help her."

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked him as they walked towards the entrance.

"She's scared of him Jamie and she needs our help. Think what you like but don't ask me to choose between her and you Jamie, I can't just leave her. If you make me choose then you decide to be friends with her she won't be any different."

"How would you know?" Jamie asked him, seeing Rose going up the steps.

Jamie rushed past him and going into the classroom, went to sit next to Billy again so Alec saw Rose sitting down and remembered what the class teacher had told them the day before, going to sit next to Rose.

"Any luck?" she asked him.

Alec just shook his head. All through the day and at break times, Jamie avoided the pair of them, John seeing them but not wanting to interfere until the last five minutes of the afternoon break.

"How's things?" John asked Alec as he and Rose sat on what had become their bench. "Want a lift home?"

"That reminds me, I forgot about the form for the bus pass," Rose remembered.

"Come on, I can drop you both off," John reminded them.

"Why not?" Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Jamie won't listen to me any more."

Rose felt sorry for him and it was all her fault but backing off now wouldn't make any difference. John told them to let everyone get on the bus and he'd wait for them a bit further down and no-one would notice they didn't get on, well so he hoped so agreeing, they went off to their last lesson.

"Sure you won't get into trouble John?" Alec asked as he sat in the front when Rose got in the back of his mini, wondering how John managed to drive it with his long legs.

Alec let them in the house, John assuming Alec wanted him to talk to Rose.

"So Rose, want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked her as she got her homework out.

"Ya mean apart from gettin' dragged up to Scotland to live with my mother's boyfriend?" Rose tried to joke.

"I know about that Rose," John smiled. "So, come on then, why are you scared of your mother's boyfriend?"

"Where do I start? I hear them talking and I think they plan on getting married or something 'cos my mum said I need someone to put me right. I just don't like the way he asks me things as well."

"What sort of things Rose?" John asked her. "Look, I'll help you if I can but you have to tell me."

"I don t know what else, they keep quiet most of the time but he wanted to know why I don't invite my friends round. I mean he doesn't get home until late anyway but I told my mum I'd made friends with Alec and she didn't sound so keen. Then she asked me about him this morning. Sorry Alec but she told me to watch out."

"What do you mean Rose?" Alec asked her.

His cousin started to laugh.

"I think we already talked about that Alec."

"Watcha mean?" Rose asked.

"Nothing Rose," Alec tried to tell her.

"Come on, you're both teenagers," John reminded them. "It's the time you start noticing things. Do I have to draw you two a picture?"

"Ya mean why Jamie's so mad with Alec, that he wanted to make friends with me and Alec did instead?" Rose asked him.

"I'm afraid so Rose. Jamie's mad Alec beat him to it and it won't be forgotten easily. He may get over it at some point I suppose but back to your problem Rose. What else have you heard eh?"

"The way he glances over at me then moves closer to my mum. I asked him for a lock on my door, he said he'd think about it."

"Blimey, you are worried," John told her. "Rose, just keep reminding him then but I hope I'm wrong about where you're going with this."

"What do you mean John?" Alec asked, seeing Rose's reaction.

"It may be nothing but he's concerned about you but if they're planning on marrying? He'll be your step-dad whether he adopts you or not."

"I heard something about putting something off or back, I didn't hear it all," Rose admitted.

"Maybe you're worrying over nothing eh? If you feel like they are talking about you, ask them. You can always talk to me or Alec's dad, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks John. Oh, should I still call ya 'Sir'?" she tried to joke.

"I'll let you off outside school. I should be going, you two finish your homework eh? Alec, have you shown Rose your stories?"

"Just the first one John. So what should I do about Jamie?"

"Blimey Alec, well, maybe let him see you want to include him in things? Best not call for him with Rose tagging along, see how it goes? Want me to pick you both up in the morning? Rose, you should hand that form in for a bus pass eh?"

"Yeah, I forgot. I got in the same time as mum last night, I have to tidy up and start making tea."

"Really?" John asked her.

"Yeah, she passes my cooking off as her own and she thinks he doesn't know but I bet he does?"

John tried to stifle a laugh.

"Sorry. Right, I'm off, see you both tomorrow and if you let the bus go, I'll watch out for you."

John left and they went into the living room.

"Did that help?" Alec asked her.

"A bit I suppose? Alec, do ya think it's my imagination?"

"No, I believe you Rose. I don't want us to stop being friends, do you?"

"What? No, I don't want to stop being friends Alec. It's up to Jamie what he wants to do. Was John being serious though?"

"About what?" Alec asked, wanting to tell her the rest of his first story.

"That we're teenagers and noticing things," she reminded him. "Alec, I am sorry that Jamie doesn't want to be friends with you."

"I know you are, it would have been over something else Rose if it hadn't been you."

After Alec's dad got home, they walked to the park and sat on the swings, surprised it wasn't busy. When Rose got home though, Alec was going to try to talk to Jamie again but thought he'd leave it a day or two but what was he going to do on Saturday now? Maybe he'd try going to the library and see if Jamie was there and if he was, show him he didn't hang around with Rose at weekends.

Rose had been hoping her mother wouldn't mention Alec to Bob, she didn't want to answer a load of questions but as they were both in the kitchen, mainly so Bob would think Jackie had been doing all the work, Rose was in for a surprise.

"Rose, it's not a good idea to spend all your time with one friend. Why don't ya make some more?"

"There's no-one around here Mum and I do have more friends," Rose replied.

"Well invite them over," her mother suggested.

Rose thought no chance.

"I could invite Alec around one night, if ya want?" she told her mother instead.

"Well, maybe? Rose, I don't want ya hanging around with him at weekends, Bob thinks we should be doing stuff together, like you coming shopping with us."

"I need to go to the library in town this week Mum, I have to find out the answer to a science question."

"Since when were you interested in science?"

Rose thought of saying since the teacher was Alec's cousin but she couldn't say that.

"Do I have to stay with ya? Can't I just meet ya after going to the library?"

"Well I suppose so? Rose, it's not a good idea to keep going on about you having made friends with a boy though, Bob won't think it's a good idea, he's only concerned about ya."

Rose thought yeah, too much by the sound of it. Alec was having no luck trying to talk to Jamie but at least he'd come when his mother told him to.

"Can't we be friends Jamie?" Alec had asked him. "What about weekends?"

"Won't you be meeting Rose?" Jamie asked him, not wanting this conversation.

"She'll be with her mum. Come on Jamie, think about it?"

"I'll let you know but I may just hang around with my brothers or go find Billy," Jamie replied.

"Well if you are at the park or somewhere with Billy and the others, we can meet up?" Alec suggested.

The next day was pretty much the same, Alec getting no response from his former friend and by home time, he wasn't holding his breath that Jamie would agree to meet over the weekend.

"So are you going shopping with your mum then?" Alec asked Rose on the last break.

"She wants me to tag along but I still plan on going to the library. What are you gonna be doing?"

"Trying to get Jamie to talk to me?" he replied.

"Alec, mum said Bob wanted us all to spend the weekend together but by Sunday afternoon, I'll be climbing the wall. Wanna sneak out and meet in the park?" she grinned.

"Rose, you are asking for trouble, do you know that?" Alec replied.

"Was that a yes then?" she asked as the bell went.

Alec supposed it was. After Rose got home though, Bob told her he expected her to join them on their outing into the town centre but when Jackie told him Rose had to get some information for a test, he relented and told her she had to meet them later. Rose did not enjoy the time she spent with her mother and Bob after she met them in the agreed place, she would have preferred he'd not insisted or just left her and her mum to shop on their own and wondered why he just happened to pick this week to start.

Alec had gone to the library but there was no sign of Jamie so he went by the park but ended up at his aunt's house.

"So how are you getting on with your new friend Alec?" his aunt asked him in the afternoon while he waited for John coming back from whatever he was doing.

"Fine but did John tell you about Jamie?" Alec replied.

"I'm sorry about him falling out with you Alec but it would have happened sooner or later, even if it hadn't been her."

"John tried to tell me that. What do I do about it though?"

"Alec, it's up to Jamie to see he made a mistake, you've done all you can. So, not seeing her over the weekend?"

"She was going to sneak out tomorrow but she never said what time," Alec told her.

"Well you and your dad will be here though, she's going to be disappointed if you're not in," his aunt pointed out.

He'd not thought of that, had he? What was he going to do, hang around on the corner of the street and wait to see if she could get out? Now he wished he had a phone number for her but he didn't think he would need it. She wouldn't wait around the park on her own for more than a few minutes, if only she'd given him a clue as to what time?

Then he thought maybe they had lunch the same time as his aunt made it so by the time they'd finished it was around three so he planned on saying he was going to see if she was there, there was no point in saying he was going to see Jamie, was there?

Rose survived the shopping trip and the Sunday morning, her mother making a show of looking busy in the kitchen as usual.

"Mum, I'm going out for a while after lunch, I get bored watching TV all afternoon."

"What do you wanna go out for?" she was asked.

"I was gonna meet a friend," Rose replied, since Bob came in.

"That's good Rose, maybe you can bring her around then?" he asked, Rose not liking the way he said it.

Rose looked at her mother, hoping she wouldn't give the game away.

"So does this friend have a name?" Bob continued, pretending to be interested.

"Yeah, it's Sandra," Rose lied, hoping her mother wouldn't remember she'd told her Sandra didn't live around here but her mother hardly remembered Alec's name so she was pretty safe for now.

She went out and hoped Alec would be home but he had mentioned to her they went to his aunts on Sundays but she didn't know where it was, just the street. Maybe she should look for John's car? She was about to try when Alec came out of the driveway.

"Hi, I wasn't sure where you would be," she told him.

"You could have looked for John's car," Alec reminded her.

"Yeah, I thought of that. Wanna go to the park or down by the river?"

John had followed his cousin out when he'd seemed all jumpy while his dad was talking and had to smile to himself when he saw the two of them walking off. He shook his head and went back inside, there was something else to those two being friends and it seemed neither of them knew it well not yet anyway. 


	17. The dreaded meeting

Rose was too shy to go meet Alec's aunt and uncle and his older cousin, who was at college so she'd not met him at school. A few weeks went by, Rose always tagging along with Alec and getting a ride from John in the afternoons but not telling her mother, who was now giving her some pocket money after Rose said it wasn't fair she was coming home every night and doing the cooking.

Alec had never had that problem but his dad still insisted Rose ate something with them every teatime and had been relieved that Rose had told him she'd got Bob to put a catch on her room door.

"I'm glad to hear that Rose," he told her a week before the next school holiday was coming up. "Does that make you feel better?"

Rose looked at Alec.

"Yeah, thanks. I'd like to start help clearing up, for making me something to eat."

"You have enough to do when you get back," came the reply. "Alec and I can manage Rose. So what do you have planned for the school holiday you two?"

Alec was at something of a loss, he'd always spent them with Jamie and Jamie was barely talking to him, the last few Saturdays he'd gone to the library on his own as Rose had been dragged out to go shopping but she was still managing to sneak out on Sunday afternoons and she knew her mother would go crazy if she found out she was meeting Alec and not Sandra.

Fortunately, her mother seemed to have forgotten what Rose had told her but Alec still hadn't been to Rose's apartment with her and they decided to talk about it when they left his house and went down by the river.

"So what do you think your mum would say?" Alec asked as they threw some pebbles into the river.

"Well she's seen ya most mornings, why don't ya come down one morning and say hello?" Rose suggested.

Alec was getting more nervous about it though he wasn't sure why and he'd mentioned it to John the previous Sunday before Rose had called for him, who had tried to be sympathetic.

"Well Alec, you knew it was coming," John had told him. "It's only polite you should introduce yourself as Rose's friend. Does her mother still think Rose is meeting Sandra?"

"I think so John. What if she stops Rose being my friend?" Alec wondered.

"Alec, you're worrying over nothing," John laughed. "Don't forget she leaves Rose on her own, how can she stop you two being friends?"

Alec had supposed his older, wiser cousin was right. His other cousin though had been quiet about it, since he admitted that at seventeen he already had a girlfriend at college. Alec thought he had enough advice from John though John had not admitted he was currently seeing anyone. Alec remembered his last one and that had been a disaster, which should have put him off being friends with Rose.

So now, they were sat silently, each waiting for the other one to say something.

"So do you want me to say hello to your mum?" Alec asked, hoping to put it off.

"Well yeah, she won't bite ya," Rose smiled. "Let her think I've been meeting Sandra, she's not gonna know, is she?"

"You had best hope not," Alec replied. "That's only on weekends though? Maybe you could get out on Saturdays?"

"Don't ya see enough of me?" Rose laughed, nudging him. "Try and make up with Jamie."

"Is there no chance you could actually meet Sandra then?" he asked.

"We're not that close Alec, we just talk at school. Maybe I should admit it though, just in case?"

"That's maybe a good idea?" Alec agreed. "So what about the school holiday, will you be on your own?"

"Yeah but don't worry about me Alec."

"I do worry about you and I'm glad you got that catch put on your door. You've been quiet lately about that."

"Yeah? I just ignore him now, unless he speaks to me and he's been careful what he's said in front of me."

"What has he been saying Rose?"

"Being a detective again?" Rose teased him. "I sometimes think mum wants to tell me, then she changes her mind about it."

"About what he's said?" Alec wondered.

"I just get bits of it Alec, I already told ya. He'll whisper something to her and they both look at me. Why can't they just say anything?"

"I wish we knew," Alec replied, seeing it upset her. "You should talk to John again, or maybe my dad?"

"I bet John's getting tired of listening to me?"

"No he's not, he wants to help you, we all do. So about the holidays? I was staying in then meeting Jamie the last time but I went to my aunt's for lunch. John wasn't there though."

"Is he planning on staying around?" Rose asked.

"He may get a travelling job for the holidays, unless he's given it up? How are you liking my second story?"

"It's good so far Alec, those green bog monsters sound good, have they been in the TV show?"

"I don't remember, these are different though. They explode when you throw vinegar at them."

"Yuck, imagine cleaning it off the kitchen wall," Rose giggled into his arm.

"Thanks Rose, I won't get that picture out of my head now," Alec laughed.

"Hey, it would be even funnier if whoever threw the vinegar got covered as well," Rose continued to laugh. "It would be good if it was my friend Mickey from back home. We were always winding him up on our way home from school."

"You told me Rose. You said he was going to ask you to be his girlfriend if you'd not left."

Rose looked at him, was he getting jealous? She nudged him again.

"Well I'm not there, am I?" she reminded him.

Alec nudged her back. "So during the holidays, do you want to hang out with me?"

"Alec, ya should try going to see Jamie," she reminded him.

"He won't bother Rose. He does not want us to be friends, I tried to talk to him, remember? He wants me to stop being your friend."

"That's up to you Alec."

"I don't want to have to choose Rose. John said Jamie would get me to stop being your friend then he would try to make friends with you."

"I know what ya mean Alec, we've been through this before ya know? Why is he making us choose who we are friends with? He was the one teasing you in the library."

"I don't need reminding of that Rose. So what do we do about it?"

"Nothing, we stay friends unless ya wanna stop being my friend?" Rose replied.

"No, do you want to stop being my friend?" he asked, thinking Rose should be getting home.

"No, it's bad enough Bob's trying to find out who my friends are. I don't think mum even told him you call for me every morning yet."

"Has she not? Rose, you should stop saying you are meeting Sandra."

"Why? Let him think what he wants? I know why mum's denying she wasn't told Sandra doesn't live around here, she doesn't want Bob to know."

"This is getting serious Rose. Okay, I will be early tomorrow for when you come out and I will say hello to your mum."

"Aw, ya don't have to Alec," Rose smiled as he got up and he held his hand out to help her.

Neither of them knew Billy and his friends were on the other side of the river a bit further down but had seen the two of them.

"Wait until we tell Jamie tomorrow," Billy laughed. "He's already mad with Alec."

"That should be fun," one of them laughed. "Look, he's even helping her up."

"This is too good," Billy laughed as he saw the two of them walk off. "Just wait until we tell Jamie tomorrow."

"He's gonna be upset," one of the others told Billy. "If you ask me, Jamie was too slow and Alec beat him to it."

"Yeah, it's getting stale," another agreed. "It's Jamie who has the problem, not us."

"Come on, leave it then," Billy replied. "If Jamie won't admit he's bothered Alec beat him to Rose, why should we?"

"So we don't have to listen to Jamie any more," one of them laughed.

As Alec walked Rose home, she asked if he meant it about arriving early the next morning.

"I meant it Rose. So why don't we hang out during the holidays? My aunt won't mind if you have lunch with us."

"I don't know Alec? I'd feel I was intruding."

"Rose, she knows all about you, she won't take no for an answer."

"Well okay then?" she gave in.

"Come round on Sunday and meet everyone?" Alec suggested.

"Wow, that's a bit more than you meeting my mum Alec."

He thought she was being serious until she started laughing as they reached the corner of her street and she nudged him, something she was getting good at.

"See ya in the morning," Rose grinned as he hesitated. "Don't forget where I live, will ya?"

He had seen her come out with her mother for the last few weeks, how could he?

"So are you going to mention me to your mum's boyfriend?" Alec wondered.

"Mum might do that for me," Rose replied. "Alec, I couldn't just come out and admit it to him you were my friend."

"What are you scared of Rose?"

"Him, watcha think? Geez Alec, he gives me the creeps sometimes, I don't know what he'd say. If my mum tells him, it might not be so bad."

Alec wanted to pat her shoulder but he wasn't sure what time her mother would get home or if the neighbours were watching, since he didn't normally stay so long.

"Well maybe not then? See you in the morning Rose, I can set off a few minutes earlier."

"Yeah, thanks Alec, see ya tomorrow."

Rose went inside, still with time to spare before her mother got back. She knew she had to get up the courage to say Alec was her friend who lived nearby, not Sandra but how would her mother react? She supposed there was only one way to find out.

"Hi Mum," Rose greeted her as she came through the door. "You know Alec, who waits on the corner in the mornings?"

"What about him Rose?" her mother asked as she made some tea, checking what was on the stove top.

"Well don't ya think you should say hello to him?" Rose asked.

"He never leaves the corner Rose, why now?" she was asked. "He's been there the last couple of weeks now. When you said you go to his house, does he walk back with ya?"

"Yeah, why?" Rose wanted to know.

"I was just making sure Rose, it'll be getting dark early soon, watcha gonna do then?"

"Stay until it's time to come back, what ya think Mum? His dad's there anyway, he said I could stay. I asked Alec to come and say hello in the morning."

Her mother didn't reply at first.

"Why did ya let Bob think your friend was a girl?"

"Why do ya think Mum? You said he'd talk to me about boys, remember? I don't need him to, have ya known me to make friends with any boys before?" Rose asked.

"Well ya have now. Why him though?"

"He looked out for me on my first day against two bullies. I would have said something to them but I wasn't talking 'cos I thought everyone would pick up on my accent but the teacher tricked me into talking and everyone was okay about it."

"So ya let him think you'd lost your voice?"

"It was your idea Mum," Rose reminded her. "It went too far and by the end of the day, it was easier to go on with it. Alec was really nice, he made sure I got the right bus and invited me to his house and I decided to talk just to him. I did make friends with Sandra though, I just didn't want a lecture from Bob, he's not my dad."

Rose saw the look on her mother's face.

"Mum, are you two getting married?" Rose dared ask.

"What? No, we've not talked about it yet and when we do, so what? You need someone to take responsibility for you Rose."

Rose knew that but she would rather it not be him.

"Mum, Alec lost his best friend because of me and even if I stopped talking to him, Jamie wouldn't just make up with him. Jamie's jealous because when they saw me in the library, he tried to get Alec to talk to me but we think it was only 'cos it was Jamie who really wanted to talk to me."

"You're teenagers Rose, all boys get jealous over girls," her mother replied. "Either that or they want nothing to do with girls. Okay, I won't tell Bob for now but no more sneaking off under false pretences on Sunday afternoons 'cos sooner or later, Bob will expect you to come back with this Sandra. Then watcha gonna do?"

Rose wondered the same. "Would Bob get mad if I brought Alec back?"

Her mother seemed to be thinking about it, confirming Rose's suspicions.

"Maybe? Rose, I'm trying my best for ya, now you're a teenager, you need a father figure to guide you, to keep the boys away or at least make sure you're not bothered by them. I wanted that to be Bob's responsibility, I'm doing this for your own good."

"By trying to stop me seeing Alec at weekends?" Rose asked defiantly.

"You see him all week Rose, you need to make more friends."

"I don't need other friends Mum. So am I grounded at weekends?"

"I'm not saying that Rose but I don't want ya seeing Alec."

"Mum, what about holidays? Ya can't expect me to stay in all the time."

"Well I can't stop ya, can I?" her mother pointed out. "From now on, Bob will expect you to introduce your other friends to him."

That was what Rose was dreading and not in a million years would she invite any girls from her class to meet him.

"Well during the holiday, we'll be going round to his aunts," Rose told her mother as she turned the stove down.

"Is that a good idea?" her mother wondered.

Rose wanted to say she already knew his cousin but that would give the game away.

"He's already mentioned it Mum. I was gonna go meet her this Sunday."

"Rose, I told ya not to hang around with him on Sundays," her mother reminded her.

"Well I ain't stopping in watching soppy films all afternoon and Alec's got no-one since Jamie won't talk to him. Just don't tell Bob."

"Rose, he'll find out, trust me," her mother replied.

"How will he?" Rose wanted to know, checking the time and seeing he'd be back soon, then it would start all over again.

"He was mad over putting that catch on your door Rose, it took some twisting his arm to get him to agree."

"Geez Mum, it wasn't much to ask," Rose replied as she heard the outer door open.

Before she knew it, Bob was making a fuss over her mother and asking Jackie how her day had been, never bothering to ask her how school had been. Now she needed to talk to Alec over something else and he wouldn't like it so how was she going to get away with sneaking out at weekends after she got dragged around the shops on Saturday morning?

The last few weekends had been more bearable because she'd been meeting Alec and now her mother wanted her to stop. She had to plan something without her mother finding out. Maybe when she'd met Alec the following morning her mother may relent?

Alec had been quiet when he got home and his dad asked what was wrong.

"Rose wants me to say hello to her mother in the morning," Alec admitted.

His dad put his book down and smiled.

"It had to happen eventually Alec, don't worry about it eh?" his dad told him.

Alec thought that was easy for him to say. Did all boys have to say hello to the mother of a friend who happened to be a girl? Well he already knew most of his friends mothers, having all grown up together but Rose was new. Why was he getting butterflies in his stomach at the thought?

"So was that her idea?" his dad continued.

"She said I should. I have to ask aunt Mary if Rose can go round for lunch with me during the holidays."

"Do you now? Your aunt will want to meet Rose and since you go outside to meet Rose on Sundays now, how are you going to manage that?"

"Rose is going to knock on the door for me and introduce herself," Alec replied.

"She's okay with that?" his dad smiled. "It seems to me like she is keener than you are to meet her mother then? What about her mother's boyfriend?"

Alec didn't want to be reminded of that.

"Rose tells him she's meeting Sandra from school. She dare not tell him, she's scared of him Dad, remember?"

"Yes, I know she is Alec. We are all trying to help her where we can. Does Rose know what will happen if she is asked to introduce Sandra to him?"

"She could ask Sandra, she might agree. John's been bringing us home so Rose has saved the bus fare up, she could offer it to give Sandra the fare to get here and back to where she lives."

"She is getting too deep into this Alec, Rose can't keep up the pretence forever. Maybe once you have met her mother, it may make things easier?"

"I hope so Dad. When we were out earlier, I thought I saw Billy and the others on the other side of the river. Only Jamie knew Rose and I hang around together after school."

"So you are worried they will tell everyone?" his dad wondered.

"Maybe? They were on Jamie's side though."

His dad shook his head.

"Never mind Alec, they can't choose your friends for you and don't go letting them either."

"I know Dad, Rose is the only real friend I have unless I can talk Jamie into being friends with both of us."

"We already talked about that Alec," his dad reminded him. "If he sees you and Rose together all the time, he may take some persuading. So, you are introducing Rose to your aunt and uncle eh?"

Alec wondered what they would think of her but she got on with John okay though he hoped his other cousin would be out and his aunt wouldn't make a lot of fuss.

When Rose had gone to her room, Bob and Jackie were talking.

"So have you asked Rose to bring her friend round?" Bob was asking Jackie.

"I'm tryin' Bob, give her time," Jackie was trying to tell him.

"Well it's time we were meeting who Rose seems to spend all her time with. Does she come straight home from school?"

Jackie had been hoping he wouldn't ask her that.

"She never says Bob. It'll start getting dark earlier soon anyway, where else is she gonna go?"

"Well when it does start getting dark early, that does not mean I get to finish early love," Bob tried to joke, putting his arm around her. "Well maybe I can see if I can get home the same time as you though, unless you and Rose enjoy your mother and daughter chats?"

"Yeah but I won't object if ya get home a bit earlier Bob," Jackie moved closer to him.

That would mean Rose would have to get home earlier or she'd have to start cooking herself. Then she had an idea.

"Well I've been teaching Rose to cook, she's gettin' good at it as well. You wanted her to get more involved looking after the apartment?"

"That's good Jackie, mothers should pass their cooking skills onto their daughters. Maybe she can take over from you and you have a rest when you get back eh? What time does she stay out until, with her friend?"

"Oh, I'm not sure Bob but she's always just tidying up when I get back. Maybe she can put tea on then tidy up?" she suggested, knowing that was exactly what Rose did every night and now, she had to pay her for it.

"Then we'll see how well she does eh? If Rose starts doing the cooking every night, maybe she can show off to her friend and invite her round? I still don't want her bringing any friends here when no-one is in though."

"Yeah, I know Bob, you'd never believe how many of her old mates used to just call for her all the time. I think she said she'd be spending the holiday with her friend though, when she's not studying or going to the library. I did tell her she should start to stay in more with us at weekends."

"Good, she just takes off Jackie, that's not a good idea," Bob told her. "She'll maybe not want to once it starts getting cold and when it's dark early?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Jackie admitted, thinking if she could keep fooling him, he wouldn't find out her daughter had a possible boyfriend.

She decided she'd meet this Alec in the morning and lay down the law before Bob did that but weekends were now out, well maybe with the exception of this Sunday and if someone else wanted to feed Rose during the holiday, it would save her buying extra. She would make her mind up if she liked this Alec or not and if she didn't, she'd tell him to stay away from Rose in no uncertain terms before Bob really did find out, that would spoil Bob's plans he had for her well and truly and he'd get really annoyed about it, as if he already wasn't having got him to agree to put it off for a while.


	18. Becoming something more

**Becoming something more**

Alec had told himself he had to set off even earlier the next morning and his dad had noticed he look nervous.

"Just be yourself Alec, Rose is your friend, she's on your side," Alec was reminded.

"I know Dad but what if Mrs Tyler takes a dislike to me and stops Rose being friends with me?"

"Alec, how can she do that when she gets home late?" his dad wanted to know.

"Well what about Sundays? I want Rose to meet everyone this Sunday."

"I know you do Alec, they want to meet her as well you know, since you talk about her all the time. I can't promise your other cousin will be in though."

So Alec was leaving the house and he walked towards Rose's street, unaware that Jamie was out and was watching him and wondering why Alec was out so early when he and Rose had been getting on the bus at the next stop. Jamie had been annoyed over Alec choosing Rose over himself and it was no longer a case he was jealous because if Rose had wanted, she could have made friends first before she made friends with Alec or not bothered with him.

Why had Alec gone out of his way to defend Rose on the first day back at school anyway, just because they'd been having a bit of fun in the library but after Alec wouldn't go talk to her, he'd been thinking of doing it. Now he was watching who had been his friend and guessed he did go meet Rose every morning and not just at the bus stop.

Alec got to the corner and hesitated for a few moments. Should he go through with meeting Rose's mother, surely it was no different from meeting mothers of his other friends? He made himself carry on and had just got to the end of the short driveway as Rose came out, followed by her mother.

Rose waved to him. "Hi Alec, come and say hello to my mum."

Alec still wasn't sure it was a good idea, her mother would probably find faults with him.

"Hello Mrs Tyler, I'm Rose's friend, Alec. It's nice to meet you."

"Is it now?" her mother tried to object. "Why have ya been standing on the corner every morning then?"

"I was waiting for Rose to ask me to meet you," was all Alec could think of, apart from saying he was nervous about it.

"Yeah Mum, I wasn't sure if it was a good idea," Rose replied. "Come on Alec, we'll miss the bus. See ya tonight Mum."

Alec stood back to let Rose's mother past.

"Don't be late back tonight Rose," her mother called to her.

Rose wondered what was meant by that but hoped it didn't involve that creep Bob coming home early like she'd heard him mention, she would barely make it home if he did and she'd have to leave Alec earlier. She didn't like the thought of that as she watched her mother walk off.

"The bus Rose," Alec reminded her.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry. Come on then," she tried to laugh, grabbing his arm and starting to run, Alec trying to keep up with her.

As they got to the road, seeing the bus down at the next stop and crossed the road, Alec let go of Rose's arm as they'd got to the corner. Rose noticed and thought maybe he didn't want anyone to say anything but those that were waiting weren't even in their class but they may know some who were.

They waited outside the bus shelter and Alec just said sorry to her. When they got on the bus, she asked what for.

"It doesn't matter," Alec told her, thinking she'd not noticed anyway.

"Yeah, it does matter. Was it 'cos I grabbed your arm?"

"Forget it Rose. Do I have to meet her every morning?"

Rose wondered if she should let him stew.

"No, maybe not every morning," she decided to tease him, giving him a nudge.

Alec saw her smiling and knew she was having him on.

"Why don't ya come back with me tonight for a few minutes until my mum gets home?" she suggested.

"Will she be mad?" Alec wondered, not wanting to get on her mother's bad side.

"No, why should she? She said she wouldn't let on to Bob that you're my friend, not Sandra but he still might find out though. You'll have to leave as soon as she gets in though, he said something about trying to get home early and mum had the nerve to suggest I started doing the cooking – cheek."

"Sorry, when you do all the hard work and she gets the compliments," he replied, trying to ignore the fact Jamie would be staring at them.

Why was Jamie still acting like that? Was it what his dad had told him, that Jamie wanted Rose to be his friend? They made it through the morning, one being John's science class and they all thought he'd forgotten the question he'd asked when he had tricked Rose into talking.

"Right, so who can answer that question from the other week, bet ya thought I'd forgotten about it?" John asked five minutes before the end of the lesson. "Anyone? Rose?"

Rose wondered why he'd had to pick on her again, just because she came from London.

"I tried to find the answer, Sir," she replied. "I went to the big library as well."

"Well at least you tried I suppose?" John replied, about to give in and tell them. "So did your last teacher not conduct that experiment with you?"

"No Sir," Jamie decided to speak up.

"Well, we'll have to see about a demonstration next lesson along with this question. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?"

Everyone stared at him, Rose wondering if Alec's cousin thought he was teaching the sixth form not the third. Alec was also wondering how his cousin expected a third year student to answer that and where had he got his questions from while he'd be travelling?

They got outside for a break and Alec could see Jamie sitting on his own, wondering what was wrong.

"Go talk to him Alec," Rose tried to encourage him.

"He won't talk to me Rose."

"Well ya don't know unless ya try," she replied, giving him a nudge, something Alec thought she liked to do.

Billy had caught up with Jamie before the start of school, thinking he'd have some fun at Jamie's expense.

"Want to know what we all saw last night?" Billy had asked him.

"I expect you'll tell me," Jamie had replied, seeing Rose and Alec talking.

"Me and the others were on the riverbank and those two were sat talking."

"Tell me something new Billy, they are always talking," Jamie told him.

"Alec got up and held his hand out to help Rose up, bet you didn't know that Jamie?" Billy laughed, walking off.

"Did you tell him?" one of Billy's friends asked him.

"What do you think?" Billy grinned as Jamie was looking daggers at Rose and Alec, Alec sitting on the back of the bench just behind Rose and Rose was laughing at something.

Jamie bet anything they were talking about him, that they'd seen Billy and the others and Alec had done it on purpose. No wonder Alec was out early, he was probably meeting Rose so they could hold hands on the walk to the bus stop. So Jamie was stood on his own when Alec walked up behind him.

"Will you talk to me Jamie?" Alec asked from behind.

"Go away Alec, I know Rose is your girlfriend," Jamie replied angrily.

"What? No she's not, she's just my friend," Alec replied.

"Don't deny it Alec, you were seen last night, Rose was taking your hand," Jamie replied, trying to keep his temper.

"I was just helping her up off the grass Jamie," Alec tried to tell him.

"So what were the two of you doing sitting on the riverbank then?" Jamie wanted to know.

"We go down there or sometimes to the park, you don't want to come with us," Alec reminded him.

"Why would I? You wouldn't talk to her at the library Alec, I thought you weren't interested in girls," Jamie turned to him.

"Jamie, Rose was lost on her first day, I just thought if she'd seen us in the library, she would more likely feel better. We know now why she was so reluctant to talk."

"That's no excuse Alec, go back to her then."

John could see the two of them talking but kept his distance, going up to Rose instead.

"Trouble?" John asked her.

"No Sir, I told Alec to try to make up with Jamie but I don't think Jamie wants to," Rose replied as Alec walked back.

"He'll come round. So, Alec said he's invited you to meet his aunt and uncle on Sunday eh?" John grinned.

Rose wondered if he should be talking about that in the school playground.

"Well?" Rose asked Alec as he climbed on the back of the bench as John walked off.

"He won't listen Rose. Billy saw us last night and told him we were sat on the riverbank and I was helping you up."

"What? So you were helping me up, big deal," Rose replied as the bell rang.

"My dad and John were right, Jamie's jealous."

"Yeah, seems so to me," Rose replied as they got in line and ignoring Moira and Kristy in the next line, Moira blowing bubbles with her bubble gum and Rose pulling a face.

"What's wrong with you Rose Tyler?" Moira goaded her. "Don't you have bubble gum in London then?"

"Yeah but we don't look stupid with it," Rose replied, getting her a scowl from John for talking in line.

Some of the others heard and started laughing, the one behind Moira giving her a shove.

"Not so clever now, are you Moira?"

"Shut up Amy," Moira replied as they got inside.

"You lot, get to class," John reminded Moira and the other girl.

"Sir, Rose Tyler started it," Moira replied.

"Stop blaming someone else," John replied, trying not to take sides but he was already sort of doing that though he didn't want to be seen, which was why he kept any talk in the playground to a minimum.

"I'll get that Rose Tyler back," Moira huffed to Kristy, who was wondering if she was now on the wrong side, since Rose had got more followers than Moira had and didn't make a fuss about it.

Kristy had heard everyone talking in the playground and the dining room that Rose was now the one to get friendly with.

"Are you coming Kristy?" Moira shouted as they headed to their next class.

Kristy was trying to get up the courage to say no.

Now Rose and Alec were getting a ride home, hoping no-one had noticed, Rose had time to talk to Sandra for a few minutes and caught her on the way out.

"Sandra, I have something I should tell ya," Rose stopped.

"What's that Rose, getting tired of poor Alec?" Sandra smiled as Alec was talking to someone.

"What? Oh, no. It's just, well my mum thinks you're the friend I see after school, or rather my mum's boyfriend thinks that, mum just remembered I told her about Alec. Sorry but he'll go crazy if I say Alec's my friend and we hang around after school. Are ya mad at me?"

Sandra just laughed.

"Well you asked for that Rose, so what do you want?"

"I just wanted to warn ya, if ya get asked. Maybe you can come and visit sometimes?"

"I live in the opposite direction Rose. Does he think I live nearby?" Sandra asked as they walked towards Alec and trying to ignore Moira staring at them.

"Yeah sorry. I hang around with Alec until my mum gets home. She knows about him but she's not told her boyfriend yet, he's a bit strict."

"Poor you. No, it's okay Rose but I don't think I can come round, sorry."

"Never mind then? See ya."

"Everything okay Rose?" Alec asked her as she got to him and they walked outside.

"Yeah, I was just asking Sandra to call round but she can't. I'll have to put Bob off for a while longer."

"Just tell him Rose," Alec suggested.

"Are you kidding Alec? Want to come with me when I do?"

"Sorry. Come on, let's go find John."

When John had dropped them off, Rose sat in Alec's kitchen, her head on her hands and resting on the table.

"Sorry for earlier Alec."

"I know Rose, don't worry about it. I know it's not easy for you."

"Mum's banned me from going out on Sundays."

"You were coming to meet everyone," Alec reminded her.

"Yeah, I can get away with this Sunday but I can't get out of shopping with them on Saturday. Maybe I can sneak out in the afternoon but I was starting to like meeting on Sundays."

"So was I," he admitted. "So what did Sandra say?"

"She thought it was funny, lucky for me. Best get our homework out of the way and what's with John, asking questions like that?"

"I've no idea, honestly, that last one though, does he think we covered the subjects before?"

"I think he's got the lessons mixed up and he's asking the sixth form questions we should be getting," she laughed.

Alec agreed as they sat opposite to get their homework done. After tea, they went to the park.

"Rose, sorry about Billy and his friends seeing us."

"Alec, it's not your fault, you were just helping me up, what's wrong with that?"

"Jamie thinks I want you to be my girlfriend," Alec admitted, sitting on the back of the bench.

"Seriously? That's what's wrong with him, he was the one who wanted to talk to me in the library, to ask me to go out with him?"

"Seems like it, sorry. Rose, if you want to be friends with just him, I don't mind."

"What? With Jamie, who's been acting like a two year old because you're friends with me? No thanks. Anyway, we're only thirteen Alec, we're too young to be thinking of boyfriends and girlfriends, aren't we?"

"Maybe in London?" Alec grinned.

"Shut up," Rose told him, knocking his leg. "Well come on, get that story with the green bog monsters then?"

Alec got the notebook out of his jacket pocket, since he'd brought it with him when they got stuck on their homework and it took a bit longer than normal. He walked her back to the apartment and Rose indicated for him to follow her.

"I'd best not Rose."

"Aw, come on Alec, ya can leave when my mum gets back."

"What if he comes back at the same time? You said he might start finishing early, what if he starts tonight?"

"He won't, come on up, I'll show ya what a good cook I am," Rose laughed as she put the code in the door.

Once in the apartment, Rose went to get everything ready then put a record on.

"Come and dance with me Alec. Why don't we ever dance at your house?"

"Maybe because you don't like my music Rose," he grinned as she held her hand out.

"I don't mind it but ya can't dance to it," Rose teased him. "Do ya think we're too young to be more than friends then?"

Alec held her at arms length, not used to dancing.

"You do. I don't know Rose, are we? Let's just be friends and we can do more dancing if you want but you normally listen to my story."

"Yeah but ya can read it at the park or by the river."

"Well I suppose so then? Would you have been friends with Jamie if he'd been the one to help you on your first day at school?"

"Well he didn't, did he? Shall I tell ya something?" she asked as the music stopped. "When I saw you both in the library, I was hoping you might come over, not Jamie. I had an idea you were wanting that book I'd borrowed."

"I didn't want to go over in case you told me to go away and stop staring at you," Alec admitted.

Rose nudged him again then went to put the record away.

"Alec, ya can go before my mum gets back, if ya want?"

"She's already met me now Rose. Don't let me stop you doing what you should be. Maybe I should go?"

"If ya want? See ya tomorrow then?"

"Yes Rose, see you tomorrow and maybe we will dance instead of me reading you my stories?"

"What? Alec, I still want to hear them, I can't wait to see what happens next. Does one of them explode on the kitchen wall?" Rose smiled.

"You will have to wait and see Rose," he teased her.

"Bye then, hope ya don't bump into my mum on the way down but she takes the lift, you'll be safe on the stairs."

"Thanks for the warning. Are you mad at me for saying you should have made friends with Jamie instead of me?"

"No Alec, I'm not mad at you. You were the one who helped me, not him."

"Yeah, I suppose so? I'd best go before your mother gets here, she might tell her boyfriend."

"Alec, I'm not tryin' to hide ya from him, it's just I'm scared of what he'll say. I told ya, I might not be able to get out on Sundays after this week and I hate the idea."

"Me too Rose and I am sorry what I said about Jamie."

"I know Alec, it's okay but you'd been friends a long time, he must be a bit annoyed about it."

"If he was really my friend, he wouldn't be," Alec replied. "See you in the morning Rose. Are you allowed to use the phone?" he asked, seeing one on the hallstand.

"I've not asked. Maybe I could call ya on Sundays if I can't get out?"

"Maybe? Bye Rose."

"Yeah, bye Alec."

When Alec had gone, him thankfully not bumping into Rose's mother but he thought he'd had a narrow escape as the lift door was just closing as he emerged on the ground floor, Rose was checking the stove and hoping Bob wouldn't beat her mother home.

When her mother was making a drink as she always did, Rose tried to plead her case against being stopped seeing Alec on weekends.

"Rose, I told ya, it's Bob," her mother tried to tell her. "He doesn't think ya should be missing all weekend, we hardly see ya Rose."

Rose wondered if that meant her mother or Bob?

"Mum, ya never bothered when we were back home," Rose reminded her.

"Well this is your home now Rose, you know that and I have to go by what Bob says but I'll try and get a bit of leeway but for now, after this Sunday, no sneaking out."

"That's not fair Mum, I'm in every night, I don't get chance to go back out like Alec does."

"Rose, you know what time I get home," her mother reminded her.

"Well I could have my tea at Alec's house and stay out later," Rose replied.

"When it starts getting dark early?" her mother asked. "Who's gonna do the cooking then?"

"Mum, I could have it all ready for ya to just put on. Why don't I teach ya?"

"You know what I'm like Rose, I don't want Bob to think I can't cook," her mother replied.

"Well if I have it ready, he won't know, will he?" Rose asked. "You did okay feeding me."

"I know but men are different Rose, you'll find out one day," her mother replied. "Maybe in a while but not now, I still want ya back for tea."

Neither Rose or Alec enjoyed Saturday, Rose getting dragged around the supermarket that was newly extended and various other shops and trying to avoid walking next to Bob whenever she could. Alec didn't feel like doing much so he went to see if John was at home, he knew Peter was never there and had thought he was at university but his aunt had reminded him he was only away at college.

"So, little Cous, what's wrong with you?" John greeted him as he opened the kitchen door. "Trouble with Jamie still?"

"Yeah, how did you guess? Is this what it's like to fall out over a girl?" Alec asked him.

"Yeah, we all find out the hard way sooner or later Alec," John replied, ruffling Alec's spiky hair which Alec was beginning to hate.

"I asked Rose if she wanted to stop being my friend and be Jamie's," Alec admitted as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"How did that go?" John grinned, sitting opposite.

"She didn't like the idea. Billy and some of the others saw us by the riverbank the other night and Billy told Jamie."

John tried his best not to laugh but still spluttered.

"Sorry. So what was it they told him?"

"It's not funny John. I was only helping Rose up of the grass."

"So let me get this right. You held your hand out to help Rose up and you were seen? You'd best get used to it Alec, she'll be finding all kinds of excuses now."

Alec went all quiet. Rose already had. She had grabbed his arm the morning after when she had insisted he said hello to her mother, she had done it after they went out the night before then even worse, she kept nudging him every time he sat on the top of the bench either at school or in the park.

"Alec, if you don't want her to, you have to tell her."

"No, I don't mind, she probably doesn't realise and thinks I'm one of her girl friends. She probably did it all the time with them."

"Alec, she's trying to tell you something," John grinned.


	19. Making more of it

**Making more of it**

Alec looked at his older and obviously wiser than he'd thought cousin. Why had John been hiding the fact he'd become a teacher and why decide now to put it into practice? It seemed though that John was the one to go to for advice about girls, since until he'd met Rose he didn't want anything to do with them and he didn't even have Jamie to talk to.

"Well?" John reminded him. "Do you want her to stop or not? If you do, you'll have to do it tactfully or she may fall out with you and go on to someone else."

"Well it's not going to be Jamie," Alec insisted, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

He heard the room door opening and his aunt came in, probably to make some tea during a programme break.

"Hello Alec. How are things with you? Are you still expecting Rose to call round on Sunday? If so, we'll have lunch a bit earlier then she can have a bit of afternoon tea with us. Your uncle and I are looking forward to meeting her now."

That was something Alec was dreading. He'd met Rose's mother, at her insistence and had narrowly escaped after Rose had made him follow her earlier. John was looking at him with a grin on his face.

"Oh, no need to worry Mum, I'm sure Alec can't wait to introduce her to us, can you Cous?"

Alec wished his older cousin would stop teasing him about being friends with Rose but didn't really expect him to ease up.

"Yes, I hope she'll be able to come and see you Auntie Mary. Her mum's getting a bit strict though, Rose is going to try to talk to her."

"Well what else has she to do after school and weekends?" his aunt asked as she made some cups of tea.

John wanted to say the both of them sitting by the river but managed to stop himself.

"I think she wants Rose to stay in. The thing is though that Rose doesn't like staying in, her mother's boyfriend is a bit funny with her."

"Well I expect he's just trying to be a father to her? If Rose was brought up by her mother, it will be hard for her at first I expect?"

"Mum, Rose is really having trouble at home, isn't she Alec?" John asked him. "She was very shy at first but she feels more comfortable when she's out."

"Is that so?" John's mother asked him. "Time you should be going home Alec."

"Come on, I'll walk you home," John insisted, so they could continue their conversation.

"I'm fine John," Alec insisted, knowing what John was up to.

"We didn't finish," John reminded him with a grin.

Alec knew he wasn't going to get out of it. John would surely continue some other time. Alec followed his cousin out and they walked to the end of the street.

"Alec, there's no easy way out you know?" John asked him. "Rose is showing all the classic signs she wants to only be your friend and no-one else's. Is that what you want? Do you want her to be friends with anyone else?"

"I don't know John, I've never had a friend like Rose before, have I? Does she want to be my girlfriend then?"

John let out a laugh as they crossed the road.

"I think it's heading that way Alec. Sorry but all the signs are there and you can both ignore them for the time being but they won't go away until you both do something about it. Want my advice?"

Alec nodded, since he didn't have much choice.

"Just ask her what she wants but try to convince her to maybe wait a while? You're both only just turned thirteen yet, just be friends for now and you'll both know when the time is right, maybe when you're both approaching fourteen?"

"Yeah? Maybe, if Rose says anything but should I say anything to her?" Alec wanted to know as they reached the end of his street.

"Oh, I don't think so Alec, Rose will make it clear all by herself but be careful you don't scare her off, yeah? What's happening at home with her?" John asked, sounding concerned.

"It's her mother's boyfriend, Rose is really scared of him. She got dragged up here John, she didn't want to move. She managed to get him to agree to putting a lock on her room door, her mother told him she had one at their old flat. I get scared for her sometimes."

They had reached Alec's house and John patted his cousin's shoulder.

"Have you talked to your dad about her?"

Alec nodded. "Yes, I think he's also worried about her. John, what if something bad happens to her though?"

"You may be worrying over nothing Alec. If she says anything to you, you should tell me or your dad, we can help her but only if we know about it. What has she said exactly?"

"I can't say John, I promised her but I'll talk to her. So what should I do the next time she wants me to help her up or hits my leg in fun?"

John let out a laugh. "Really Alec? Help her up and if she nudges you, nudge her back. How are you both going to manage all next week eh? Have you been to her place yet?"

"Yes, earlier, she got me to go back with her. She wanted to dance."

John almost spluttered. "Alec, Alec, Alec. You just don't get it, do you? If I were you, I'd start paying more attention to her."

"I already do but she'd never suggested dancing before, maybe because she doesn't like my music?"

"Then let her bring some of her music round eh? Are you still reading her your stories?"

"We're leaving it until we go out but we won't be able to soon, when it starts getting dark early. I'm going to ask my dad if she can go up to my room for a while, he said before about it."

"Well I expect he can trust the both of you? Really Alec, don't push her into anything, just suggest it eh? Then see how she takes it. What about going to her place?"

"I just got out before her mother got back," Alec had to admit.

John had to laugh at the thought.

"I thought you'd met her mother?" he asked.

"Well yes but only to introduce myself and Rose said I didn't have to wait, if I didn't want to."

"Well next time, don't be in such a hurry to leave eh? Let her mother know you're not trying to hide from her. Maybe then, she won't stop Rose going out at weekends? Did Rose say anything to you?"

Alec shook his head. "No but Rose thinks her mother will ban her seeing me at weekends. I bet it's not her mother, it's him."

"Maybe so, if he wants to lay down the law? Just be on her side Alec, that's all you can so, she needs you to be her friend even more now and don't worry, you'll know when things change."

"Thanks John. So do I carry on letting her get me to help her up and whack my leg?" Alec smiled.

"Oh yes Alec, you just keep doing that and maybe give her one back eh?" John replied.

Alec let out a nervous laugh, as if Rose would let him get away with it?

"Thanks John, see you tomorrow?" he said instead.

"No problemo Cous, see you tomorrow. Look, why don't you wait at the end of my street and get a ride in?"

"We already get talked about for not getting the bus home, thanks anyway."

"I probably follow the bus you know?" John reminded him. "Does Jamie still talk about the two of you?"

"We try not to listen to him. The thing is though, he'd think we were ignoring him even more if we didn't get the bus every morning."

"Alec, face it mate, Jamie's not going to come round that easily, he's in denial that he's jealous of your friendship with Rose. I'd say right now, it may teach him that you're not playing his game. Every morning, you and Rose sit near him and every morning, you're both a reminder to him. Maybe not seeing you will make him realise you're not going to play along? I'll watch out for you in the morning then? See what Rose thinks?"

"Okay, I'll ask her when I call for her," Alec replied. "Thanks John."

"See you tomorrow and don't worry so much about her eh? I'm sure Rose's mother won't let anything happen to her."

"I hope not but it doesn't make it right Rose has to live like that."

"I know Alec, she's very lucky to have you as her friend. Jamie may not be so understanding and Rose may not realise."

"You mean, never mind," Alec stopped.

"Don't worry mate, she won't even think of Jamie being her friend, the way he's acting," John tried to assure him. "Are you going to let us in?"

"Yeah, sorry. Don't tell my dad you think Rose might want to be my girlfriend," Alec grinned as he put his key in the door.

"Aw don't worry little Cous, that's up to you to tell him, not me," John joked.

Alec's dad looked up when they went into the living room.

"Hello John. So that's where you got to Alec?"

"Sorry Dad, I wanted to ask John something. I think I'll go catch up with my new story."

John had to smile as his younger cousin went off. Rose had obviously taken over a big part of Alec's life to the point that his stories were no longer more important than anything else, especially since his mother had died. He thought Alec had sought some kind of comfort in them, an escape from dealing with his mother no longer being there when he got home from school.

He was glad though that he'd taken up his teaching studies again, at least Alec had two friends at school now. He was sure now Rose had come out of her shell, she would defend him against one and all. No-one now bothered about Moira and Kristy, they had faded into the background and Kristy wasn't bothering that much. Rose was the one to be seen talking to, when she wasn't sat on the bench or the grass with Alec.

"So John, anything to tell me about Alec?" his uncle asked him.

"No Sir, I'll leave that to him, he'll tell you, when he's ready. I'm just glad I could get a job at his school but Rose seems to have cheered him up. Only a few months ago, he didn't seem to be coping very well over his mother's loss."

"I know John and I was worried about him but I'm less worried now you're back in the picture, he looks up to you. As for Rose, I know he's now worried about her, at home but I don't know how he's dealing with it but knowing him, if he was bottling it up, he'll maybe talk to you or Rose about it. She's a very nice girl and once it's dark early and they can't go far, well there will have to be a few rules imposed."

"I know, I remember them well," John laughed. "Can't say about my brother though, maybe that's why he never comes home?"

"Have you not heard from him?"

"Not recently unless he phones mum. Right, best be off, see you both on Sunday and I hope Rose will be able to join us, Alec said something earlier. I think her mother's objecting to Rose spending all her time with Alec. I joked with him earlier he'd better watch out."

"Yes, I think he'd better," his uncle agreed. "That's what the rules will be about but I did warn him the first time Rose was here when I got home. Still, they're a bit young to be worrying about that yet."

"We'd best hope so," John had to agree.

The next morning, Alec suggested to Rose they walked to the corner of John's street and get a ride in and Rose had to agree.

"Yeah, I'm getting a bit tired of Jamie staring at our backs. Won't it make him worse though?"

"I don't think so Rose, John thinks it will stop Jamie thinking we are playing his game."

"Well I hope so. I thought we only just got away with sneaking into your cousin's car on the way home," Rose joked.

John stopped to let them in, Alec going in the front and making John smile.

"So Rose, how's things at home?" John asked her.

"About the same. Mum's trying to stop me going out at weekends except shopping with them but I think it's Bob's idea. I'm old enough now to decide what I want to do with my spare time."

"Yes you are Rose," John had to agree. "Maybe there's a reason for it though?"

"Yeah, as if I don't think Bob's creepy enough, she's tryin' to make me spend time with him at weekends. I can't do it though so I'll have to get mum to try to make him understand I'm not a little kid."

John could already see where this was going and Alec was right to be concerned about her.

"Rose, you can talk to me just as you can to Alec, you know that, right?" John asked her as they neared the school and seeing all the buses. "Right, you two sneak out while everyone's busy."

"Yeah, thanks John. Come on Alec, let's sneak to the shop, I have some spare money now."

"Rose Tyler, are you still getting bus fare from your mother?" John tried to sound shocked.

"Well, I have to get home if you're not there or your car breaks down," Rose defended herself but John saw her smiling.

"That's very sensible Rose. See you both later then?" he called after them as they headed for the shop but not being able to get in right away as the sensible shopkeeper only allowed four pupils in at a time, then only if they were buying.

Rose handed Alec some change.

"Might as well get yourself something for break time," she suggested.

"Rose, I don't need your money today. I can't do the same as you though, I told dad I was getting a ride home because John or my aunt would have said something to him."

"Well I can't tell my mum, she'd go mad. Well no-one seemed to notice us getting out of John's car."

Alec agreed, it had been better than trying to guess if Jamie was complaining to Billy and the others that they were ignoring him but hadn't the others got tired of him by now? How long was his former friend going to hold a grudge? If it was until Rose stopped being friends, Jamie was in for a long wait as Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him inside as two boys came out.

"Well if it's not Alec Hardy?" one of the boys sneered, Rose trying to get past them. "Missing your mum?"

"You oaf, leave him alone," Rose defended him, Alec trying to get past her.

"Need your friend from London to defend you?"

"Shut up Campbell," Alec replied. "You don't want to mess with her, didn't you hear what happened to Moira and Kristy?"

"It's okay Alec, maybe word's not got around to the first years yet?"

"We're not in the first year's," the boy replied as his friends watched.

"Oh, my mistake, you act like you're in the first year," Rose replied, trying not to laugh but his friends were dying to. "Sure you should be out on our own?"

The rest of them did start laughing, getting them a scowl.

"Come on Alec, we don't have time for the wee babies around here," Rose mocked, pushing past the offender.

"Shut up you lot," the boy complained as they all laughed as Alec pulled Rose into the shop as she was about to start again.

Rose went to the counter and got a bar of chocolate for later and Alec got a can of soda, figuring they could share.

"You're asking for trouble with them Rose, they are a year above us," Alec reminded her as they paid for their things.

"So? I've dealt with worse than them before and I'd say I have the advantage."

"What's that?" Alec dared ask as they left the shop but wouldn't have time to sit and talk like they usually did.

"I grew up on a tough London council estate," Rose grinned.

"Well they seem to have gone and even his friends thought it was funny, him being shown up by a girl. Even Moira wouldn't have gone up against anyone older, she liked to pick on the younger ones."

"Well I don't pick on anyone for the fun of it," Rose replied, putting the chocolate in her bag. "I just stand up for myself and my friends Alec, I don't let anyone walk all over me."

"Neither do I Rose and I don't go around making trouble either, I just stuck up for you," Alec replied. "Thanks anyway, no-one else has brought that up about my mum."

"Yeah, well that was low even for a bully, there was no need for that. It was different with me, I never knew my dad and no-one bothered, there were plenty single parent kids at my old school. Did he upset ya?" Alec shook his head. "Good, 'cos it's not worth get upset about, he's a big coward. Is Campbell his first or second name?"

"I don't exactly know Rose, I don't care either, I just remember him when he picked on Jamie once."

"Alec, I'm sorry I came between you and Jamie," Rose apologized, touching his arm as they went inside the school.

"It's okay Rose, if he'd not fallen out with me over you, it would have been someone else and it could have been me falling out with him, if he'd made friends with you or someone else."

Rose had to smile as they walked up the steps.

"So ya'd have got jealous if I'd made friends with Jamie?" Rose laughed.

"I know what you're doing Rose," he whispered, seeing her smile as they took their seats.

After school, Rose suggested they went to her place first and get some records.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't like mine?" Alec wondered as he followed her upstairs. "Anyway, maybe after the holidays, it will be getting dark early, you can leave them in my room, if you want?"

"Yeah, good idea. So I'll just bring a few for now or we won't get our homework done. Maybe your dad will let us go to your room when we have to stay in?"

"My dad was going to talk to me about that but we can still go out for now. I'll have to see what he has to say about it."

Rose already had an idea what that was going to be about, getting warned that his dad wouldn't stand any nonsense once they started staying in and she had figured Bob was trying the same with this not going off at weekends lark, which she was going to defy anyway, one way or another.

On their way to Alec's a bit later than usual, Rose decided not to say anything but Alec brought the subject up.

"So can't you come round any more on Sundays?"

"Bob thinks he's gonna stop me but I'm sure mum will talk him round. He can't force me to stay in but I think he's just trying to lay down the law. Anyway, we have all next week."

"Yes, we do, which is why you need to meet my aunt but we could have gone round one evening," Alec reminded her.

"Yeah but we wouldn't be able to go out then. Alec, the other evening by the river, was someone across the other side?"

"Billy and his mates, don't worry about them."

"They saw ya helping me up and made something out of it?"

"It was nothing Rose, really, they'll get over it."

"They didn't think it was nothing though, did they?" Rose asked him.

"I was only helping you up Rose, no big deal. Come on, we'll have to rush our homework now."

"Well maybe we should start doing it at my place?" she suggested.

"What if your mum or Bob get home early? Are you still using Sandra as an excuse?"

"It's not come up lately," Rose grinned as they reached his house.

Rose had been thinking about him helping her up from the grass and earlier, when they'd shared the chocolate and soda on their afternoon break. No-one had been taking any notice of them but she thought Jamie would have been, it was adding more fuel to the fire. Was she making more of it than Alec was though?


	20. Becoming more than friends

After Alec walked her home again, having gone to the park, Rose was waiting to talk to her mother. Jackie though didn't seem in the mood for talking, especially about Bob's rules.

"Leave it a few weeks Rose will ya?" her mother asked her.

"Mum, I'm going to meet his family on Sunday, it's all been arranged. I've already met his cousin," Rose told her, not wanting to reveal John was a teacher.

"Well there's no way I can stop ya this weekend I suppose?"

"Mum, you and Bob never get any time alone," Rose tried to suggest. "I thought I was doing ya a favour by going out?"

Her mother let out a laugh.

"Well that might work with me but not him. He wants us to be a family Rose, what's wrong with that?"

Rose thought nothing, it depended on what his idea of a family was.

"Mum, just tell me, does he want to adopt me, are ya getting married?"

"Rose, we've not even talked about it yet," her mother insisted.

"But ya will, sooner or later," Rose insisted, stirring the contents in the saucepan.

"Not just yet Rose and if we do, you have no say in it, it's between me and Bob. If we do, we're doing it partly for you, so you have a proper home."

"We managed all that time Mum," Rose reminded her. "Alec's mum died recently, he's gettin' over it and I think I'm partly responsible. He had another friend but since Alec made friends with me, he backed off so if ya stop me seeing Alec at weekends, you're taking me away from him. Please Mum, talk to Bob about it but don't tell him about Alec, not yet."

Rose heard the door opening and went quiet, hoping her mother wouldn't repeat what had just been said.

"Jackie love, something smells good. Are you teaching Rose here a thing or two?" Bob laughed.

Rose was not happy, since she did all the hard work and her mother got the praise. Of course, Jackie took the praise as usual.

"Yeah Bob, she's not doing bad," she agreed.

"See Rose, we'll make a cook out of you yet. Maybe on Sunday afternoons, you can take a few more lessons eh?"

Rose wondered what happened to spending time as a family.

"Actually Bob, Rose already had plans this Sunday with her friend," Jackie replied.

"Has she now? Does that include bringing your friend to meet us Rose?" Bob asked her.

"She's a bit shy," Rose tried to bluff. "That's why I'm going over to meet the rest of her family. Maybe if I spend a few Sunday afternoons with them, she might wonder what all the fuss is about?"

"Maybe so but remember what I told you? This week only Rose, then spend some time with me and your mum eh?" Bob replied, Rose thinking it wasn't a request.

"Well can't I go out later then?"

"Don't push your luck Rose," Bob warned her, putting his arm around her mother.

"Aw, go easy on her Bob," Jackie encouraged him.

"We'll see love, that depends on what we talked about," Bob replied.

Rose dreaded to think what that was but it had to involve her. She'd not said anything to Alec about it but she was getting awful feelings every time Bob looked at her and staying in every Sunday would make things even worse. Maybe she should talk to Alec's dad or John about it? She didn't like where this was going one bit.

Before Rose or Alec knew it, the weekend came around and as Alec took her home on Friday evening, he asked if she could sneak out to the library when she returned from shopping.

"Alec, I'm barely getting away with meeting your aunt on Sunday," she grinned as they stood outside. "Not coming upstairs?"

"Your mum might catch me Rose, I barely got away with it the last time."

Rose took his arm and began running her other hand up and down it and Alec knew what she was trying to do.

"We have a while before she comes home and what if she does catch ya?"

"She might stop you meeting me altogether," Alec replied, trying to get out of it.

"No she won't, I'm off all next week and she's at work. Besides, I'm tryin' to get her to get Bob to not put a ban on going out on Sundays. Let me see how it goes, yeah?" she grinned at him and not bothering to move her hand from his arm.

Alec thought maybe John was right after all, she was starting to do things without even thinking about it.

"Okay, I'll come up for a few minutes but if she catches me, you can do the explaining," he relented as Rose finally let go to put the code in the door.

Luckily for Alec, Rose let him go with a few minutes to spare after she made an excuse to put yet another record on and he knew if she kept doing that, she'd keep all the slow ones here on purpose. He dreaded to think later on in the year when they had the school disco that she'd drag him along though he had escaped last year since Jamie hadn't wanted to go.

Saturday morning, Alec had gone to the local shops with his dad and Rose had been dragged into the town centre, then when they got back and made some lunch, Rose tried to excuse herself to the library.

"You have all next week," Bob reminded her as he found the football on TV.

"Well I'm off to my room then, it was bad enough that Mickey used to come round to the old flat and watch the match."

Once she had gone, Bob turned to Jackie.

"So this Mickey she talks about?"

"They grew up together Bob, he's older and used to watch out for her, until she was twelve and she started tormenting him," Jackie had to laugh.

"Has she made any friends other than this Sandra at school?" Bob wanted to know. "You'd tell me if there were any boys she's made friends with, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, 'course I would Bob, she's not mentioned anyone in particular though," she tried to bluff. "She's mentioned some she gets on the bus with."

"Well it's time we met some of them, especially this Sandra, I hope Rose isn't making her up?"

"She's had imaginary friends before Bob but when she was younger. She just misses her old friends she used to hang around with, that's all."

"Well if she mentions a boy, you had better tell me Jackie, don't forget what we talked about eh?"

"I know Bob, you only want what's best for Rose, she'll see you're right when the time comes. She asked me again if ya want to adopt her, she seems keen," Jackie tried to bluff, leaving out the getting married bit, since they'd never discussed it.

"Good, I want her to be keen on what I've got planned," Bob replied, going quiet as the second half of the match began.

Jackie sat back, she didn't particularly like football but since Bob did, she had little choice. She knew Bob was still a bit annoyed at putting his plans back but what else could she do but to agree when the time came that Rose would go along with what she suggested was best for her regarding Bob. The only reason she'd put it off so far was for Rose to get used to having a father-figure around.

Little did Jackie know that Rose had two more far reliable men around to try to guide her in the form of Alec's dad and his cousin John.

Rose was annoyed she couldn't sneak out and was also annoyed that she used to get away with everything until Bob had come along and he was spoiling it. Now she had Alec as a friend, she wanted to spend more time with him and when going out on Sunday afternoons had worked, that was more time they got to go to the river or the park though Alec hadn't said he was getting bored with the two places they stuck to.

Alec's dad was keeping an eye on him as he sat at the dining table and pretending to think about his latest story.

"Stuck?" his dad laughed as he watched the sports news programme.

"A bit, I want to bring something Rose mentioned into this one, it's sort of a re-telling of one of my old ones but she thought it would be funny and she was a bit disappointed it didn't happen when I read the other one to her," Alec tried to explain.

His dad had to smile. He'd been talking with John again and knew Alec spent all his time at school with Rose and he was no nearer making up with Jamie.

So Alec set about with his green 'bog monsters' as Rose called them and altered his original story but now had the idea to introduce a new companion for his main character and call her Rose, it would please her no end and maybe bring her old friend Mickey into it as the one who got covered with green slime. He did wonder if he should have her mother there for some reason and she got some of it but would Rose laugh or slap him? Maybe he'd make it that her mother thought Rose had got kidnapped and her mother wasn't happy when she found out Rose had gone off with a time-traveller?

He wished though that Rose was calling round today but his time for writing was getting less and less, since they stayed out longer now she'd got him going up to her flat as well. He was thankful they'd not run into Billy and his mates, they were bad enough at school though they seemed to tease Jamie more than they did himself and Rose.

Sunday morning, Rose went to start lunch early, wanting to get away to catch Alec before he left for his aunts but since he'd said they ate there, she thought maybe she'd best leave it until around four as Alec had mentioned his aunt was inviting her to have tea with them.

"So, you can cook without being asked?" Bob mused as Rose headed for the kitchen. "You've taught her well Jackie."

"Well she's old enough now, aren't you Rose?" her mother asked.

Rose thought her mother had a bit of a cheek really but answering back would only get her grounded for the afternoon and yesterday had been bad enough. She wondered if Alec had started his new story yet but he wouldn't read it to her until he'd finished it, unless she did a sway in front of him or rubbed his arm like the other night, he seemed to have given in easily when she'd done that and meant to keep using it.

She had wondered why it had worked though and if she kept doing it he'd either tell her to stop of just let her carry on. She hadn't told him that Sandra had given her some advice in the girls room as they had time now John was taking herself and Alec home. As she tended what was in the oven, she thought about what Sandra had said.

"Trust me Rose, my older cousin gave me some tips about boys," Sandra had laughed as they stared into the mirror. "You can get Alec to do anything you want, did you try swaying at him yet?"

Rose had felt herself blushing at the thought of the effect it had on him the night before.

"See, told you," Sandra had laughed. "Well don't keep him waiting then. You're not getting the bus, are you?"

"What makes ya think that?" Rose had replied, thinking they'd been found out.

"I heard Billy saying," Sandra replied.

"Alec's cousin works nearby and gets out at the same time, that's all," Rose admitted, hoping her friend wouldn't work it out.

Alec was getting nervous though of introducing Rose to his aunt and uncle and if his other cousin had decided to pay a rare visit home, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Alec, don't look so worried," his dad was telling him as they set off.

"I'm only worried she won't be allowed out Dad. She said she's being made to stay in after today on Sundays."

"I know you worry about her Alec, we all do but we can't interfere unless it's something serious. If she was really in trouble, John and I will talk to her about it but such as being made to stay in? Her mother must have a reason?"

"Rose said it's not her mother who's stopping her," Alec replied as they crossed the road, him glancing in the direction Rose would come from.

His dad noticed. "It's a bit early for Rose," he smiled. "So how many times have you met her mother eh?"

"Only once Dad, I leave before she gets home, I don't want to cause any more trouble for Rose," Alec replied.

"That's very considerate of you Alec but her mother has to get used to you, maybe if she does, she'll let Rose out at weekends, I mean if she feels she can trust you."

"Maybe then?" Alec wondered as they reached his aunt's house. "Next time she asks me, I'll think about it."

"Aye, you do that Alec," his dad smiled as he knocked on the door.

It was John who answered, letting them in and stopping Alec.

"I'm surprised Rose isn't early little Cous," John laughed as he went to ruffle Alec's hair and Alec wishing he'd stop doing that since he half expected Rose to start doing it, along with rubbing his arm and swaying in front of him.

Why was he even letting her do things like that anyway? John had mentioned Rose would show some signs but it was like she just did them suddenly, giving him no warning as to what to expect. He recovered slightly to answer John.

"She's coming round later John, remember?"

"Take no notice Alec," his aunt smiled as she checked lunch was almost ready. "You could have invited her for lunch I suppose?"

"I don't think she would have been able to get away for lunch," Alec replied. "Her mum said she can't go out any more on Sundays after today."

"Oh, that's a shame then," his aunt replied. "Maybe you should try calling for her, she might be able to go out then?"

"Good idea Mum," John agreed, standing opposite Alec. "What do you think Alec?"

Alec thought it was bad enough calling when just her mother was there, let alone her mother's boyfriend.

"I don't think Rose wants her mother's boyfriend to know about me yet," Alec replied.

"That's a shame Alec," his aunt replied. "Still, the time will come, eventually.

"I don't know about that Auntie Mary, he's a bit off with her, Rose doesn't feel comfortable with him."

"I'm sure your aunt doesn't want to hear Rose's problems," his dad reminded him.

"Well if she's coming round with you next week Alec, I expect I'll hear some of them," his aunt disagreed.

"Rose is very unsure at the moment Mary," Alec's dad tried to explain. "She's making the best of a difficult situation, John's keeping an eye on her at school, thankfully and if he has any concerns, then we should try to help her."

"You can count on our help," Alec's aunt replied. "Well come on then, Alec, set the table will you?"

John went to help him.

"Nervous little Cous?" John nudged him, which didn't feel the same as when Rose did it. "So, anything to tell me yet?" he winked. "Did you nudge her back yet maybe?"

"Stop teasing me John. What you said, about her showing signs?"

"Well, has she, started showing signs I mean?" John tried not to laugh.

"I think she may be doing, like when she wants me to agree to something," Alec had to admit.

"Really? Such as?" John wanted to know as they set the places on the dining table in the lounge, Alec wondering where his uncle was.

"She wanted me to go up to her flat on Friday evening and when I hesitated, she took my arm and started rubbing her hand on it."

John almost dropped the remaining knives and forks as he spluttered.

"Alec, mate, I think she is definitely trying to tell you something," he laughed.

"Then tell me what she's trying to say? I followed her and she insisted we danced again, even though she took some records to my house."

John tried to keep a straight face but was failing.

"Sorry Alec, you'll just have to find out for yourself mate but let me tell you one thing though. Just go along with her but don't give in too easily eh? If you give in too easily, it may put her off. So let her nudge you now and then and nudge her back and when she drags you by the arm or hand, try keeping up. She'll start to tell you Alec, when she's ready."

"So I just wait then?" Alec asked him.

"Seems so Cous," John smiled as the others came in.

Alec's aunt had been wanting to know what to expect when Rose called for Alec and his dad had tried to explain the situation with Rose's mother's boyfriend, since Alec's uncle also wanted to know.

"We'll help all we can," Alec's aunt had assured his dad.

"Well she doesn't feel safe where her mother's boyfriend is concerned, she managed to get a lock on her room door at least but it's the way she says he watches her and wants her around. It could be nothing."

"Well if she tells me anything, I'll let you or John know," Alec's aunt replied. "Best get lunch or we'll be eating when she arrives."

"Seems like our young nephew is pretty keen on her meeting us," Alec's uncle joined in.

"I think he feels better knowing someone else cares about what happens to her," Alec's dad told him.

"Aye, I think our Alec's about to find himself being her boyfriend," his uncle laughed.

Alec's dad and his aunt joined in, it seemed so indeed the way Alec was seeking advice from his older cousin and his dad was just relieved Alec hadn't found out yet because when he did, the fun would start.

Rose was also getting nervous, going to her room after clearing the dishes from lunch and watching the time. She was about to leave when Bob called her back.

"So, meeting your friend?" he asked her, Rose thinking it was a bit of a stupid question.

"Yeah, gotta go meet her, I don't know how long I'll be."

"What about teatime?" her mother asked her.

"I told ya mum, I've been invited out for tea so don't wait for me," Rose replied.

"Rose, ask your friend to come back with you?" Bob suggested.

"I don't know, she's a bit shy," Rose tried to bluff.

"Rose, you're not trying to hide anything, like you are seeing a boy?" Bob asked her.

"I said I was meeting my friend, Sandra," Rose sighed, thinking now, she'd have to rush but they wouldn't expect her on time, would they?

Maybe Alec would get anxious and set off to meet her? She'd noticed a change in him the last few days when she had been trying to get him to do things. Was he playing at being shy or just the prospect of meeting her mother and Bob? Well with Bob, he was right to be worried.

She finally got out and rushed around to where Alec's aunt and uncle lived, at least she already knew John but if Alec's other cousin was paying a visit home, she'd also have to meet him. Alec was sitting in the kitchen, making everyone smile at his keenness to greet Rose.

"I already told you," John was bragging as he glanced through the open kitchen door. "He'll have to admit it sooner or later, since Rose is just the same when he's around."

"Well you have the advantage," John's dad told him. "You see them at school."

"They'll realise, eventually," Alec's dad agreed. "I'll have to remind Alec of a few things, since she'll be spending more time with him."

"Surely they're a bit young to be serious?" Alec's aunt wondered.

"You can never tell these days Mary," her husband replied as he came out from behind his Sunday newspaper.

"Well from what I've seen, I think Rose has already begun to realise," John told them.

Alec was up like a shot when there was a tap on the kitchen door, more so than when she'd called for him before and he'd gone out. This time, he had to let her in and introduce her and he hoped he'd do it better than she had done introducing him to her mother.

"Hi Rose," he greeted her, seeing her step back as he opened the door.

"Hi, am I a bit late? Bob decided to say something as I was leaving," Rose told him.

"No, you're not late Rose, come in."

It all went better than Rose or Alec expected as his aunt made a fuss over Rose and wanted to know all about where Rose came from and when she was growing up, which got her all flustered since Alec didn't know some of it.

"So it was difficult when you were told you were moving?" Alec's aunt asked her as Rose offered to help her make some sandwiches.

"Yeah, a bit, I miss my old friends. Did Alec tell ya we used to see each other in the library?" Rose smiled.

"Yes, I wondered why he was finding excuses to go," his aunt laughed.

"I know his mum died recently Mrs Smith, I know that's why he looked all sad when I used to see him. I grew up with just my mum, I know what he's going through."

"I know you do dearie, he's been better since he made friends with you but it's sad Jamie fell out with him over it."

"I told Alec I was sorry that happened," Rose replied. "I wish I could get Jamie to see he shouldn't make Alec choose between his friends."

"Take my advice Rose, Alec chose to be friends with you, he thought you were all on your own like he was and Jamie could have remained his friend if he'd wanted to. Just carry on being his friend, that's all you can do and Jamie will come round, if he wants to."

"Yeah, I suppose so? I just feel like if I'd not come here, they'd still be friends," Rose told her.

"Well it seems to me Alec's glad you came here," his aunt smiled, picking up a plate of sandwiches. "What about now Rose, are you glad you came here and made friends with Alec?"

Rose wasn't sure what she was getting at, first Sandra had given her some advice and now Alec's aunt was smiling at the thought of her and Alec being friends. Was everyone suddenly getting the idea she wanted Alec to be her boyfriend? If so, what did Alec think about it and were they ready for that?


	21. More worries

**More worries**

Rose wasn't so anxious as she set off to meet Alec the next morning. They had agreed to meet on the corner, since her mother would already be out but she was planning on getting back reasonably early so he would be there when her mother got home, since they'd talked about it on the way back the night before.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Alec complained as they stood outside.

"She's not gonna bite Alec," Rose had grinned. "Ya don't have to wait for Bob coming home."

Alec had shuddered at the thought. So now, he was waiting for her on the corner when he saw Jamie and his mother going to the bus stop, the one he and Rose used to use. Jamie's mother was nudging him.

"Why aren't you talking to Alec?" she wanted to know.

"Because he made friends with a girl called Rose," Jamie admitted, making his mother smile.

Alec was glad to be avoided but felt himself smiling when Rose came around the corner. What was she doing to him? Now, he wasn't that bothered Jamie was ignoring him and maybe Rose was right, he should at least stop and say hello to her mother. He still missed his own but Rose was beginning to fill the gap.

As the week went on, Rose had found it easy to get along with Alec's aunt, offering to help with lunch and then they would go venture further than the park and down the riverbank. By the end of the week, Rose had somehow got him to hold her hand when no-one was around and even if they'd been spotted, Alec didn't think Rose would bother too much.

It was Friday afternoon and they were walking back to Alec's house and he was trying to find out if the ban was still enforced on them meeting at the weekend.

"I'm working on it Alec," Rose tried to assure him. "I hinted to Bob that if he wanted to meet my friends, I had to work on it."

"So what did he say?" Alec wanted to know.

"He's still arguing I should spend time with them. I'll have to stay in tomorrow but I'm gonna try to get out on Sunday. The thing is though, I'll still have to say it's Sandra."

"I don't like you having to cover up who you're meeting Rose," Alec told her.

"Then I'll have to tell him and see how it goes, are ya ready for that?" she asked him as they reached his house. "Maybe we should talk to your dad or John about it? So, am I allowed in your room again?"

"Dad says we had better be downstairs when he gets home," Alec reminded her.

Rose just grinned as she took her jacket off once in the house.

"Well we can always dance down here?" she suggested, doing her sway in front of him.

"So we dance again and I read my story later? I have a surprise for you, it'll be ready soon."

"A new story! Why didn't ya say?" she asked flinging her arms around his neck. "Wow, that's great. So why not tell me?"

"Well it's a surprise, since you gave me the idea?"

"I did? Really? Is it about those green bog monsters, what was their name?"

"The Slitheen? I can't tell you Rose but you'll like it. I made up a new companion as well."

"Wow, you really kept that quiet," she teased him, ruffling his hair and Alec wondering when she'd started doing that.

He knew what she'd been doing all week – exactly what John had predicted and last night, her mother had actually not bothered he was in the kitchen as Rose started preparing the food. She'd asked him why he'd not stayed before.

"So, Alec, I hope you're not just gonna stay once?"

"No Mrs Tyler, Rose just wanted me to say hello to you the first few times. Is there any chance she can come to tea at my aunt's again on Sunday?"

"I'll have to ask but she was supposed to be staying in."

"It won't be until late afternoon," Alec had tried to tell her.

"We'll have to see how it goes then," Jackie had told him.

So when Alec had reminded Rose, she was still waiting for an answer after her mother had mentioned it to Bob, hoping her mother wouldn't slip up and say it wasn't with Sandra. She'd been talking to Rose in the kitchen and Rose had pleaded with her to go along it was Sandra she was going to see.

"I know that Rose but he'll find out," her mother had insisted. "How much longer can ya hold off not bringing her around?"

Rose had thought that was never going to happen, well not with Sandra anyway, Alec might stand more of a chance but Bob would probably scare him away, then she would lose him as a friend.

So now, they were in Alec's room, Rose dancing around him to a catchy tune and him watching her while holding her hand.

"Aw come on Alec, ya don't have to just stand there," she teased him.

"Well you are making all the moves," Alec had to laugh.

"Want me to slow down?"

"I never said that," Alec replied, knowing she was teasing him. "Don't forget to ask your mum tonight, about Sunday."

"I said I'd try Alec. You've no idea how things would be if she told him my friend wasn't a girl. So are ya gonna go see John then?"

"About staying more than five minutes when your mum gets home? It was bad enough last night Rose."

"Aw, ya survived," Rose reminded him.

"Yes, just. I think Bob may have been going up in the lift as I used the stairs."

"Ya had a narrow escape then?" Rose laughed.

"What would he do, if he found out?"

"I dread to think," Rose replied, letting go and sitting on the chair.

Alec sat on the edge of his bed.

"Don't think about it Rose. What has he been saying?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. We'd better go downstairs."

Alec got up suddenly, standing in front of her.

"Tell me Rose, I want to help you."

"I know you do Alec but you can't."

"Don't say that Rose. You've not said anything about him for a while."

"I didn't want to bother ya. I'll try and go to your aunt's on Sunday, honestly."

Alec still stood in her way. "Tell me what's wrong Rose."

"Nothing." She saw the look on his face. "Bob wanted me to bring Sandra round, which I'd never do."

"Why are you so scared of him? Is he so bad?"

"I got him to put a lock on my door Alec, remember? You want to know? I hate being there and the thought of my mum leaving me with him, okay?"

Alec put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, you need to speak to my dad. What if she were to leave you?"

"I don't know Alec, maybe it's just me?"

"Maybe it's not? Would he object to me being your friend?"

"Ya can bet on it Alec," Rose replied, trying to get up.

"I'm just worried at meeting him, maybe I should try?"

"Then let me talk to my mum first, she's trying to still make him think I'm meeting Sandra."

Alec saw she was trying to smile at the thought. They went downstairs and waited for Alec's dad coming home, then Alec told him.

"Alec, you should wait and introduce yourself to him, prove that Rose really does have a friend. Rose, can you not get your friend Sandra to visit?"

"No, she lives at the other side of town. Now Bob will know I lied about it."

"Well, why not ask John to pick her up and bring her over?" Alec's dad suggested.

"She'd know John was Alec's cousin then, no-one knows. I don't want either of them to get into trouble over it."

"Then I will go with you, maybe next Sunday, what do you think Alec?"

Alec would do anything to help his friend.

"Rose, that would be a good idea," Alec agreed.

"No, I have to tell him the truth or say we fell out. She won't be keen on the idea."

"That's very brave of you Rose," Alec's dad told her. "What will he say if Alec introduces himself?"

"I don't know, let me tell him first before Alec meets him."

After they had eaten, they went for a walk even though it was almost dark.

"We should start staying in now," Alec suggested.

"Yeah or go to my place? Want to go now?"

"How many records do you have left?" Alec teased her.

"This is your chance Alec, to talk to my mum."

Alec wished she wouldn't remind him. Jackie seemed better around him so before he left, Rose tried to explain to her she was going to admit Alec was her friend, not Sandra.

"Do ya think he'll be mad?" Rose dared asked her as Alec was about to leave.

"Well, ya can try, I dunno what he'll say. Let me talk to him tonight, yeah? You should stay in this Sunday Rose, the week after, he might let ya go out a bit later, if ya tell him where ya really going."

"That sounds like a good idea," Alec agreed. "I'd best go now, see you on Monday?"

Rose didn't like the idea of that, having to put up with Bob all weekend. Alec knew she was worried. His dad noticed when he got home.

"Did you talk to Rose's mum?"

"Yes Dad but I don't think Rose can go out this Sunday. Her mother thinks if Rose leaves it this week, she might be able to the week after."

"That's good then. Alec, try not to worry too much eh? It could be nothing but Rose getting used to having someone around who wants to act like her dad."

Alec hoped that's all it was but it had got Rose worried. If Rose was worried, then so was he. While Rose, her mother and Bob were eating, Rose decided to test the waters, so to speak.

"I wanted to ask ya if ya'd changed ya mind about me going out on Sunday," Rose spoke up.

"Leave it Rose," her mother asked her.

"It's okay Jackie, let her speak. I'm doing for your own good Rose."

"All my other friends go out when they want and I spend all evening with the both of ya."

"She has a point Bob," her mother agreed.

"Well her friends should have more respect for their parents. I told you Rose, you can invite your friends over here."

Rose thought that was rather defeating the object.

"Well I don't think Sandra will want to but I've got another friend who's already met mum, haven't I Mum?"

Jackie thought she was supposed to be keeping that quiet.

"So, who's this friend, another girl?" Bob wanted to know.

"No, he's called Alec, he helped me settle in my new school."

"What are you doing hanging around with a boy?" Bob asked angrily. "Jackie, did you know about this?"

"Well yeah, I met him but Rose didn't say much," Jackie defended herself.

"Well I don't want you hanging around with a boy, understand? Jackie, I want you to make sure. Is that where you intend going this week?"

Rose started to get up.

"Answer me Rose. Was this Sandra just an excuse?"

"No, I do have a friend called Sandra. What's wrong with having a boy as a friend?"

"I don't want to hear any more Rose and no sneaking out at weekends."

Now Rose knew it was him and not her mother who had her grounded. She had hoped it was just her mother but the look on Bob's face told her differently.

"Jackie, we need to talk. Rose, go to your room if you don't want to hear," Bob advised her.

Rose was glad of the choice, she didn't want to hear their discussion.

"So Jackie, you knew about this boy?" Bob asked her.

"Well he had the manners to introduce himself," Jackie replied, not wanting to say exactly when. "She had friends at her old school, she just misses them."

"That's no excuse Jackie, we talked about Rose and boys," he reminded her. "You know I only agreed for one reason, why we waited."

Jackie didn't want to be reminded but she had gone along to a certain extent, having thought that at last, she'd found a man who was interested in her daughter's welfare but some of what they had discussed seemed a little odd. She had no idea what things would have turned out like if Pete hadn't been knocked down by a car that day at a friends' wedding.

None of the other men she'd dated wanted to take responsibility for Rose, not that she had wanted them to anyway but Bob was so different and Rose would just have to accept it. She had wondered if he was ever going to get around to mentioning marriage but it hadn't been that long really, maybe it was a bit soon? She had to still pretend Rose was keen on the idea, even though she'd just shown otherwise.

All she could do was try to keep Rose away from Alec outside school and weekends, she could do nothing about after school though and holidays, since it had saved her some money Rose going out for lunch every day. At least Alec had made the effort to introduce himself though but she couldn't be seen agreeing Rose could spend time with him.

"Yeah Bob, I know I agreed and I still do but she needs time and friends."

"I know she needs friends but she can see them at school and you talk to her, I want to hear no more about this boy, understood?"

"I'll try talking to her Bob, she didn't want anything to do with boys before, maybe she doesn't even realize?"

"I hope that's the case Jackie or I may have to have a re-think about what we talked about, you don't want that, do you?"

Jackie shook her head. She'd had no choice, Bob was giving them a new life away from the rough council estate Rose had grown up on. Rose had got into a better school, well barely and it would look better on her records than the comprehensive school she was already at, that didn't exactly hold any awards. No, life here was definitely an improvement and she had gained employment although it was hard work.

Jackie shook her head. "There's no need Bob, honestly. Rose will see we're doing it for her own good. So we still agree we wait until she turns fourteen?"

She saw the smile on his face.

"If that's what you think love and no excuses, right?" he asked her, going up to her.

Rose knew she'd made the right choice going to her room, Bob was far too smug for her liking and it showed when she emerged to go to the bathroom as she heard him saying her mother had agreed to something, though she dreaded to think what that actually was.

Now, she regretted admitting to Alec she was still worried because he wouldn't let it go and probably tell John over the weekend and he'd say something on Monday morning. Maybe if she told her mother she didn't need the bus fare, she might get Bob to go easy on her but if John failed to turn up or they somehow missed him, it was a long way to walk home.

Sandra was catching on though that they were getting a ride and it wouldn't take much for the others to do the same, especially Billy or Jamie and Jamie was in that frame of mind he may even report it. Things wouldn't have gone so well had John not got the job there, he was the best teacher in the school and she'd never paid much attention at her last one.

The weekend seemed endless to both of them, Alec going to the library and hoping to see Rose or even Jamie but saw neither and he'd sat in his aunt's kitchen all Sunday afternoon hoping Rose would knock on the door.

John saw how his young cousin was acting and went to join him.

"Want some company?"

"Not really, thanks. She might still call."

"Aw, come on Alec, why don't you call for her?" John suggested.

"I don't think so John. She was going to try telling him about me, I don't know how it went. It could make things even worse for her."

"Alec, it could also help her, if you're willing to show your face, think about it. Look, I know you're worried about her so instead of always going straight to your house, maybe call in at her apartment a few times?"

"I sometimes do John, she still kept some records, she likes to dance," Alec admitted.

John gave him a big grin. "Find out what else she likes doing Alec, it'll be getting dark early soon."

"I know that. I stayed behind the other night to meet her mother again."

"Really? Good for you. She didn't bite your head off then?" John teased him.

"I didn't stay long enough," Alec tried to smile, wishing Rose would knock on the door. "I'm still worried about her."

"We know you are and you're a good friend to her," John told him. "So, more dancing after school eh or are you both going to find some other after school activities to replace going to the park?"

"Join the chess club?" Alec tried to joke.

John just let out a loud laugh, his mother noticing.

"I'm glad John finally stopped travelling around," she told Alec's dad.

"He's been a big help to Alec and to Rose. I wonder what made him do so?"

"I don't think we'll ever know," John's dad replied.

"Well he's made a big difference to the both of them. So, what's happened to my other nephew?" Alec's dad wanted to know.

Rose had spent the afternoon watching yet another boring film and trying to stay out of Bob's glare, not daring to mention going out and hoping if she didn't, he may relent for an hour or so next Sunday. Back in London, she would have defied him and made him look a fool in front of her friends but she was hundreds of miles away and if he threw them out, her mother would never forgive her and where would they go?

Her mother had taken a big risk coming here, she wouldn't thank her for spoiling it all, would she? Rose made her excuses and went to her room, wishing she could sneak out but he'd hear then how would she get back in? Even if she wanted to go to the local shop, it wouldn't take her that long and how would she let Alec know? Maybe she should save some of her bus fare and get his aunt's number next week?

If she was only out half an hour, Bob wouldn't suspect anything but what would she say she was going for? Maybe she could purposely forget something next Saturday in the supermarket when her mother asked if there was anything else they needed? It may work once but what then? She could always say she fancied something different for her packed lunches she supposed.

She had wondered why Bob had never offered her any pocket money, what with helping keep the place clean and tidy plus cook all his meals that he didn't have a clue about. She heard her mother in the kitchen and went to join her.

"Mum, can ya ask Bob why I get nothing for helping around the place?"

"You never bothered before," her mother replied.

"Well yeah but I wasn't doing as much then. Do ya think he'll agree?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Agree to what?" Bob overheard.

"That Rose gets paid for helping me with the housework," her mother replied, Rose thinking she had a cheek.

"Planning on spending it on what?" Bob asked her.

"Well I can get some snacks for school," Rose replied, not that she didn't already. "Maybe I can save some for Christmas and birthdays, then I can get some presents?"

That was something, she thought. She had to start planning to get at least Alec something and his aunt for being so nice to her last week and accepting her.

"Yeah, I can give her some," her mother offered.

"Well that's up to you," Bob told Jackie. "You know she takes some keeping with her bus fares and school lunches."

"Yeah, I know that. Rose, I'll give ya extra money every Friday then?"

"Thanks Mum, I'll make sure I earn it," Rose replied, trying to hint she already deserved it, stopping her mother being found out she couldn't cook fancy meals to save her life.

Goodness knew what her mother would make of the ingredients she and Bob chose in the new larger supermarket in town. If only he knew or did he and chose not to say anything? Now she had that to look forward to, she would hide the money away and make sure her mother didn't find out she wasn't getting the bus to and from school but she was sure that wouldn't be a problem with Alec still calling for her every morning.

Once Bob left the kitchen, Rose turned to her mother.

"I was thinking of coming straight back here every night, with Alec now it's getting dark early. I mean I'd still go to his house later."

"Well you'd best not let Bob find out Rose, you heard him. I dread to think how he'll react if he finds out," her mother warned her.

So did Rose.

A/N: Reminder, there may or may not be something sinister about what is going on in Rose's home life!


	22. What if he finds out?

**What if he finds out?**

Alec had gone home with his dad, disappointed Rose hadn't been able to call round. John had tried his best to persuade him to call round for her but Alec hadn't thought it such a good idea.

"You won't find out unless you do," John nudged him a bit later. "I'll go with you, if you want?"

"No, thanks John, if I go round, I have to do it on my own. Rose is worried Bob will find out her friend is a boy."

"Alec, that's the least of your worries mate. All boys have to meet their friend's mothers, especially if that friend's a girl. You're halfway there though, you've already met her. Stay a bit longer next time eh?"

"I can't John, I got out just in time the other night, before her mother's boyfriend got home."

"Alec, he can't be that bad, can he?"

"I don't know but Rose is scared of him finding out though. I'll let her talk to her mother about it, maybe it's not her mother saying she can't meet me at weekends?"

Alec couldn't remember if Rose had said so or not, there was so much going on at present.

"She was so happy to meet my aunt and uncle last Sunday," Alec recalled.

"Yeah, I know she was, it was a big step. They seemed to get on well last week, so mum said. Alec, you have to face it, Rose is becoming your girlfriend, you do know that?"

"Yeah, I sort of worked it out," Alec had to admit. "She started doing what you said she would, she takes my hand for no reason, when no-one's around and I bet it won't be long before she does it where there are others around."

"Yeah, I did try to warn you," John smiled. "Does it bother you?"

"No, not really. Should I ask her, I mean if she wants to be my girlfriend?"

"Leave it Alec, she'll work it out. Just maybe drop a few hints," John suggested, trying to remember being his cousin's age and having a crush on a girl called Sophia, who wouldn't give him the time of day.

That was until he'd got up the courage to talk to her. That had been at another school though, thankfully or he'd have been embarrassed teaching at his old school.

"Maybe she'd run away if I suggested it?" Alec wondered, leaning on the table.

"Nah, Rose wouldn't do that. You're all she has Alec. So this Bob thinks Sandra is the one Rose is friends with?" John asked him after he'd talked with Alec's dad.

"Yeah and she said she'll have to admit it sooner or later but I don't want her to get into trouble over it. My dad offered to go get Sandra to Rose's place, if it would help but Rose didn't want to. I hope Bob doesn't get mad at her when he finds out."

"Maybe she's worried for nothing?" John mused. "Seriously Alec, just why is Rose so scared of Bob? Would he actually do anything to her?"

"I don't know John. From what she told me, he gives the creeps. Maybe it's just his way? I mean Rose had no dad when she was growing up, maybe it's her not being used to it. I have to believe her though, that she's scared of him."

"I know you do Alec. From what she says, we're all worried as well but maybe it's not that bad? Couldn't you go round and at least see?"

"I'd best not John, it may make it worse for her. I really want to help her."

"Yeah, we all do Alec but until she accepts it, we can't do anything but be there for her. Promise you'll tell me if things get worse for her, okay?"

"I will, thanks John. I'll see if dad's ready to leave," Alec replied.

"Tell you what, why don't you and Rose find a way for her to sneak out next Sunday? Maybe she's already come up with something eh and all you have to do is go along with it? She's sneaky enough at school."

Alec had got to know how sneaky Rose really was, slipping her arm or her hand in his when no-one was around and it was only a matter of time now before she did it in front of everyone. She'd only started it the past week, once they got back to school, would she back off though? He doubted it really but Billy and his mates were bad enough already and it would make Jamie even worse.

It had still bothered him Jamie had crossed the road the other day and not even waved when he'd been with his mother, she must surely be wondering what was going on. He just hoped Jamie hadn't told her Rose was his girlfriend and that Jamie would love to take his place. He knew that was part of the reason, he'd already worked that out.

Jamie had wanted Rose to himself despite all that in the library and was a sore loser but how come he'd not just admitted it? Had Jamie been embarrassed that he'd realized he liked Rose and didn't want to actually admit it? Maybe Jamie was right to ignore himself and Rose, would he himself want to be friends if Rose did actually like Jamie more than she did him?

Well hopefully, he wouldn't have to find out or make Rose choose between them, Rose had thought Jamie was being childish about it but had she realized that was the problem? As Alec and his dad walked home, his dad hoped with Alec spending more time with his older cousin, it would make him feel better.

"Disappointed about Rose not calling then?" his dad asked when they got in.

"John said we should find a way for Rose to sneak out," Alec admitted.

"It's that bad then?" his dad had to smile. "Alec, you spend all week together you know, maybe you both need some space? Has Rose said why she's not allowed out?"

"She said her mother wants them all to spend more time together but maybe it's Bob who's stopping her?"

"Sorry Alec, is she lives with him though, she has to go by what he says. If Bob is trying to make them a family, her mother will go by what he says as well. They are leading a very different life now Alec, remember that. I meant to say something else as well. I've been thinking and I know we didn't go away this year but with your mother being fresh in our minds, I didn't think it was such a good idea."

"I know dad, it wouldn't have been the same," Alec assured him.

"Why don't I see about next year eh? Would you mind being in a caravan again, would it bring back too many memories?"

"Maybe a little? You mean during the long holiday?"

"Well I'll have to put in for leave early but yes, if you want to? If it helps, Rose can come with us, if she's allowed but maybe you should see how things go? She has to tell Bob you're her friend first."

"Maybe that would encourage her?" Alec asked hopefully. "I'd best get on with my latest story, she was excited about it the other day and I want to get it finished."

His dad ruffled his hair and let him get on with it. As Alec sat down to write another chapter, he thought how it would please Rose she was going to be in it, she'd get a real surprise. Then, if things went well, she could gradually tell Bob about him and he'd tell her about the possible holiday.

Rose had been bored in her room and ventured out at teatime and watched some TV but couldn't help notice despite Bob having his arm around her mother, he was sort of watching her as well. Then Alec wondered why Bob gave her the creeps when he'd asked her, how could she describe it?

It was back to school for them both the next morning. Alec decided to set off a few minutes earlier and say good morning to Rose's mother in an effort to help Rose to get her to talk to Bob and he hoped it would pay off. He also hoped Rose wouldn't go around the school playground grabbing his hand or his arm and that worked until Friday morning when she nudged him at break time as they sat down, putting her arm in his.

They had stayed in most of the week, it was no fun getting to the park and it was just about dark. They had called at Rose's apartment a few times but Alec had still gone back with her later and since he was in the kitchen, her mother had just looked in and left them. Alec thought he was at least making the effort and her mother would just have to get used to him being there.

Rose hadn't so far managed to persuade her mother to talk to Bob about Sundays so sneaking out it was going to have to be. Before her mother had got home on the Friday night, Rose told Alec her plan.

"You think you will get away with it?" Alec had asked her.

"I hope so, yeah. It won't work every week though but maybe mum will have talked to Bob by then? Anyway, you said your latest story will be ready on Monday, I can't wait."

"You are changing the subject Rose," Alec reminded her. "So, you go to the shop down the road that's open and I will be outside around four? How long will you get away with being out?"

"Ah, when I come back, I'll just say I bumped into Sandra and we were talking. What do ya think?"

"That's all well and good Rose but we can't stay outside the shop for half an hour, can we? Beside, if you are a long time, it may get you grounded even more."

He knew she'd not thought of that.

"Well have you got a better plan? I thought ya'd be pleased?"

"I am Rose but you have to think about it. I don't want you to get into any more trouble."

Rose took his arm and did that thing he was getting to like – that of stroking it with her other hand.

"Yeah, I know you don't Alec. Let's risk it this week, see how it goes?"

"Well okay then, I'll set off and meet you there, okay?"

"Yeah. So, tomorrow, you finish that story? What's taking ya so long?"

"I want to get it right Rose, I told you it was for you, I don't want to get anything wrong."

That was true, he thought, he didn't want to offend her but he also wanted to make her laugh by bringing her mother into it as he'd planned. He was having her mother go running to her friend Mickey when one of the green bog monsters was trying to get to Rose and Mickey would throw vinegar at it and it would explode over his kitchen wall. That would surely make her laugh?

The only thing holding him up was how Rose had begun travelling with the main character and that had suddenly come to him. He just hoped she would be pleased and appreciate all his hard work, that was when she wasn't delaying him finishing it by asking him all the time and mentioning things that he'd had to change.

So as her mother left them for ten minutes in the kitchen, they had agreed that if she couldn't sneak out on Sunday, he would just go back to his aunts and she would try again the following week until her mother got Bob to give in. She knew if she'd been back home she wouldn't be having this problem but then, she wouldn't have met Alec.

As he was leaving, she decided to tease him.

"Don't go bumping into Bob on the way down."

"Very funny Rose," Alec replied as he waited for her to move her hand and didn't like reminding her. "Maybe if I did and he didn't know who I was?" Alec wondered.

"Yeah, great idea Alec, he might either think you live in the block or you're just hanging around. Actually though, if he asks if I know who you are?"

"Forget it Rose, it was just an idea. I have to go now, I'll maybe see you on Sunday and don't worry if you can't get out."

"I'll try not to. See ya Monday if not and let's think about what we just said?"

Alec had just gone through the door to the stairs as Bob got out of the lift, seeing it closing and not thinking anything of it. Jackie had just gone into the kitchen to make it look like she was supervising what Rose was doing.

"Jackie love, I'm home," Bob called from the entryway.

"In the kitchen," Jackie called back, Rose hoping she wouldn't tell him Alec had just left and was praying Bob hadn't seen him yet, well not until they decided what to do.

"Still keeping an eye on the cooking?" Bob laughed. "Watch out love, Rose will be taking it over."

Rose thought if only he knew? Maybe if he did he'd throw them out but her mother wouldn't be happy. She'd thought a few times what would happen were he to find out but none of them would end happily. Now, she had to devise a way to sneak out and meet Alec on Sunday and gradually bring him into the conversation about her friends.

Maybe if Alec were to say he was just walking her home, he might get away with it but why would he be doing that? As far as she knew, Bob thought she went home after school or went to Sandra's but maybe she could pretend he was Sandra's brother? No, if he got caught out, it would just make things worse.

The only thing she could do was keep trying to find out why Bob was so against her making friends with a boy but did she want to know? Was it something creepy or something simple like he was just watching out for her? She had nothing to go by, her old friends didn't all have dads and those who did, they hadn't then been old enough to worry about such things.

Was this what it was like though and she was worrying over nothing? Maybe she should talk to Sandra about it, if she had an older sister or whatever. Over tea, Rose thought about bringing up the subject of Alec being her friend but Bob had said nothing all week, would it make things worse?

Her mother had said no more either despite Alec being there when she'd got home and he'd suddenly started calling for her every morning, though that had amused her and they'd walked arm in arm until they'd got to the street corner, then she had chickened out at the last minute.

She wondered if Alec had actually noticed though or if he'd just got used to it. They missed going to the park or the riverside though Alec hadn't been sure about dancing inside after their homework and after tea, Rose had been allowed in Alec's room for half an hour so he could read her his stories and he was running out of them.

Rose decided to find out where she stood this weekend.

"So can I go out this Sunday?" she dared asked when she had cleared up.

"Nothing has changed from last week Rose, why ask?" Bob wanted to know.

"Bob, why don't ya compromise?" Jackie suddenly suggested. "Why don't ya let her out for an hour, if she's back for tea?"

Rose wondered why her mother had suddenly come up with that idea. Maybe Alec calling round twice a day most days had made her realize he really was her friend?

"I'll think about it then, maybe next week but where will you go, it's getting cold now. Will you be going to this Sandra's house? Tell you what, why don't you take it in turns?"

Rose wondered how she was going to get out of that?

"She's still a bit shy, maybe if I go round more often, she won't be?" was all Rose could think of.

How was she going to bring Alec up now? She was getting too deep into this, she'd come unstuck and he'd find out and stop her. If she got to go to Alec's aunt's then it stopped, she was going to be disappointed.

"You're not hiding anything from me are you Rose?" Bob asked her. "Jackie, have you met this Sandra?"

"No, I don't have time, I leave before Rose does, remember?" Jackie replied, trying not to let on Rose's other friend was a boy and was starting to call for her every morning.

"So Rose is on her own when you get back then?" Bob asked her. "Where do you get to after school then Rose?"

"Sometimes to my friend's or I come back. Sandra has to leave to get back for her tea before her mum gets home."

This was getting too complicated but also too easy to cover, Rose thought.

"Is that right?" Bob wanted to know. "Maybe you could invite her to stay one night?"

Rose thought there was no chance, even if Sandra lived nearer.

"I told ya, she's shy. I'll have to give her chance. I do have other friends but ya told me not to mention them."

"Don't be cheeky Rose," her mother warned her.

"Hold on Jackie, I thought you said you had met this boy Rose was on about?"

"Only for a minute or two Bob. Anyway, ya told her to forget about it and I've not seen him since."

Rose wondered how long they could keep this up before Bob found out. One thing she knew, if he did, it was a sure way of getting thrown out and they could go back to London but she didn't want to leave Alec behind now and didn't think he'd want her to go either. She just hoped Bob would come round and accept Alec as her friend. If he didn't, why was he so dead-set against the idea?

Then she had an awful thought but had to dismiss it. Why was her mother always on Bob's side and only half on hers? Why was she trying to keep the peace between them? Did Bob have some sort of hold over her or not or was her mother going along with it willingly? She hoped not or Alec would never be accepted by Bob but going by her mother actually not throwing Alec out every night, it had to be Bob had something on her or she was completely wrong.

Was Bob going to suggest they got married and adopt her, was that what this was all about? She hoped not. Bob snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I don't want to hear any more Jackie, I don't want him hanging around here, understand? Was he here tonight by any chance? The stairs door was closing as I got out of the lift. Well?" he asked both of them.

Rose decided to own up, at least she could get Alec out of it and explain where her records were disappearing to, if he'd actually noticed.

"He just came to borrow some records, that's all," Rose told him.

"Thought you'd not seen him Jackie?" Bob asked her.

"I was in the bedroom, he can't have stayed long," Jackie replied, also thinking this was getting way out of hand.

"That had better be all Rose," Bob warned her. "I'm doing this for your own good, you're too young to be thinking about having boys as friends."

Rose thought he could keep his opinions to himself.

"So how long do I have to wait then?" Rose dared ask.

"When I say so," came Bob's reply. "Next time, tell him to come later, when I'm here, understand?"

Rose knew it couldn't be that easy, could it? Would Bob want Alec coming round just to warn him off and if so, would that be the end? Would it put Alec off, especially since for a while now she'd got him to hold her hand and not bother when she stroked his arm when she wanted something.

"So if ya meet him, are ya gonna tell him off?" Rose wondered, thinking she may as well find out and why he'd suddenly changed his tune about her forgetting about Alec.

"I didn't say I approved Rose," Bob reminded her. "If you've made friends with him, you can do so at school but if he is going to come round, don't do it behind my back, understand? I still want to meet your other friend though, you are not making her up are you?"

"No, I'm not making her up but she really can't come round, she's the really nervous type," Rose tried to bluff.

"Well that may be so but don't think this boy can come around whenever he wants. No sneaking off to meet him and no having him round before I get home, understand? If I catch him going down the stairs, I will ban you seeing him even at school."

Rose wondered how he was going to do that but he may even go to the school to enforce it. That meant Alec had to either stop coming around or face Bob. Either that or go before her mother got home again so she may as well just stay at his house a bit longer, she'd still have plenty of time.

Was it really going to be that easy though? She somehow doubted it but it didn't solve her problem of going out on Sundays.

"So can I go out for an hour on Sunday then?" Rose dared ask.

"I told you, not this week so forget it and when I say you can, no meeting this boy. What's his name anyway?"

Rose thought she'd already told him once.

"It's Alec. He lost his mum a few months ago, we made friends on my first day because he thought I was lost."

"Well that's no excuse to spend time with him outside school. Jackie, make sure he's not here when you get home he'll have to come back when I'm here. Don't think it's going to be that easy Rose," he warned her.

Rose knew it couldn't be, could it? Still, it was something at least and Bob didn't know she went to Alec's every night and as long as she didn't admit it to her mother, he wasn't likely to find out either. Now she had something to tell Alec if she could get away on Sunday, if not she could tell him when he called for her on Monday morning.

Rose was quite pleased as she went to her room but she wouldn't have been if she'd heard the conversation between her mother and Bob.


	23. Plans

**Plans**

Bob had waited for Rose to leave.

"We have to talk about this Jackie."

"Yeah, I know Bob but I've hardly seen this boy she's on about. I had no idea."

"So she never talked about him to ya? I find that hard to believe Jackie. This is not going to spoil my plans, so don't think it will."

"Yeah, I know that Bob but keeping Rose in at weekends will make her more determined to get ya to change ya mind. Why not let her out for an hour or two?"

"I told you, I'll think about it. She has to understand the importance of family. You know what my plans are, don't you?"

Jackie did know what his plans were. She had nothing to go by, her friends back home not being prime examples as most of them were the same as her, a single mother. She had to go by what Bob thought best, Rose needed someone to set her straight. Still, would Rose having a boy for a friend really spoil Bob's plans for them being a family?

Rose was disappointed the next day, offering to go get something extra for tea but not being allowed. Her mother had tried to argue what harm it would do but it got Rose nowhere. Alec set off, John saying he hoped Rose would turn up but he was back after waiting for her and getting some funny looks.

"Never mind Alec, I'm sure she'd have been there," John tried to console his younger cousin.

"Yeah, she would have been. Maybe next week?"

"Alec, have you thought of just going and calling for her? You can only be told no when you use the intercom. Go back and see, it's not too late."

"Well maybe after tea, before we go home then?" Alec replied.

So as Rose was clearing up later, annoyed her plan to meet Alec hadn't worked, she jumped as the intercom went. Had Alec dared to come round and see why she'd not turned up earlier or was it one of Bob's annoying friends? She'd not met many of them, except when they were out they'd sat outside a pub with a few of them during the summer and some of them had worse accents than Bob had.

"I'll go see who it is," Jackie offered, wondering if Rose's friend had got up the nerve to call for her.

"No matter, I'll go," Bob insisted.

He pressed the answer button asking who it was.

"It's a friend of Rose," Alec replied, thinking no-one was going to answer and he was about to leave.

"Rose is not coming out today, I'll tell her you called," Bob replied.

"Can I talk to her?" Alec asked hopefully.

"This is not a telephone young man. If you call back next Sunday, I may let you in and you can introduce yourself."

Alec supposed he had to make do with that, it wasn't like the man knew he and Rose saw each other all week. Rose had heard and tried to hide her disappointment. Her mother went into the kitchen and put her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Rose, I can't keep covering for ya."

"Yeah, I know Mum. I wanted to slip out and meet Alec, he must've realized and decided to come round. Do ya think Bob will let him in next week?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," her mother replied.

Rose could only hope so and now she had to say sorry to Alec that Bob wouldn't let her out or him come inside. Alec went back to his aunt's house, John letting him in.

"No luck?" he asked Alec. "Never mind, you'll see her tomorrow. I noticed the other day she slyly slipped her arm in yours. What I don't get is why no-one else noticed."

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe because you were looking for it?" Alec grinned.

"Your friends weren't? After they saw you on the riverbank that time?"

Alec would rather not remember that.

"Maybe they got used to seeing us?"

"You mean like Jamie? You'd best hope so."

John was right the next day. Alec called for Rose as usual, she grabbed his arm before her mother could protest.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about yesterday. What did Bob say to you?"

"To call for you next Sunday and introduce myself. What did he think I was trying to do yesterday?" Alec complained, hoping Rose would rub his arm in sympathy.

He knew he was getting to like it too much. When they got dropped off at Alec's house, Rose told him they'd best not go to her place too early. She had told him why she couldn't get out and he'd told her not to worry. She was though. By the time Friday came around, Alec had said he would call around three and hope Bob would let him in.

So Rose had suffered shopping on Saturday, still having to follow her mother and Bob into the pub and Rose being surprised she was allowed in but other younger children were in a corner room. One man she hated the most decided to talk to her.

"So, how old are you now Rose?" the man known as Angus asked her.

"She's thirteen now, aren't ya Rose?" her mother answered for her.

"She looks older," Angus replied.

Rose thought he could keep his opinions to himself. She was looking forward to Alec calling around the next day and hoped Bob would let him in. Bob though had something to say to Jackie when they got back.

"Why did your mate ask my Rose's age?" Jackie asked when Rose went to her room on their return.

"Just interested, they have kids of their own," Bob tried to explain.

Jackie had no reason to think otherwise.

"So, have you seen this boy again?" Bob asked her.

"He waits for Rose sometimes, he doesn't live far away, so she said," Jackie replied.

"Maybe I should have a few words with him, if he bothers to call for her tomorrow?" Bob replied.

"What sort of words?" Jackie wanted to know, hoping the boy wouldn't admit he'd been there most nights when she herself had got home and she'd left them to it.

Why would he though? More importantly, why were they wanting to meet on Sundays all of a sudden when they saw each other all week? Rose had shown no interest in boys before she'd met this one, had she? Well maybe except tormenting poor Mickey on her way home from school every night before they'd moved.

"Come on Jackie, you know what words?" Bob reminded her. "She's that age now, taking an interest in boys and I'm sure the one who called for her knows that? I told you, I'll not have my plans spoiled."

"I'm sure they won't spoil them," Jackie replied, wishing she understood what they actually were, since he'd been a bit on the vague side about them.

She'd agreed that Rose would do as he said and what he said was final, after he'd persuaded her Rose needed a father figure in her life after so long. He'd tried to tell her Rose would benefit by it when she got older but had insisted that she didn't interfere, if she trusted him. Jackie had been somewhat out of her depth and had said before she'd moved herself and Rose to live with him that she did trust him.

After all, who on the estate would be willing to take them on like Bob had come along and done? Certainly not Howard or one of the other men she used the frequent the local pubs with when Rose had a sleepover at Shareen's or some other friend for the night.

"So are ya gonna let this boy in tomorrow then?" Jackie asked him.

"If he calls but Rose stays away while I talk to him," Bob replied, going to put the remainder of the football on the TV.

Rose was in her room, hoping if Alec did actually call back tomorrow, he wouldn't blurt out he was there most evenings as her mother got home. How Bob would react to that, she had no idea. Why did it have to be such a secret though? What was Bob planning, keeping her in at weekends apart from when they went out, which was never on a Sunday, for some reason, even during the summer.

She had always thought it was her mother who had imposed her restrictions but she was already doubting that. Why did Bob have to come along and her mother drag them all the way up to Scotland? The only good thing to come out of it was meeting Alec. Now, if Bob didn't like him after they finally met, Alec could easily go off her and stay away even at school and she hated the thought of it.

Surely he wouldn't let Bob put him off though, not after so long? They would just continue as they were and have to accept Bob's reluctance of changing his mind to allow her out but surely after her next birthday, she'd be old enough to get out of it? That though depended entirely what plans Bob had long term and if her mother agreed with them. She wished now her mother had more influence though, why was she giving in to Bob's wishes? Had her mother thought she'd gone too easy on her when they'd been on their own?

The next day, Rose was nervous if Alec did actually call and see Bob. They'd talked about it on the Friday afternoon and Alec had told her not to worry.

"I won't let him put me off," he'd tried to assure her.

"Ya say that now," Rose teased him as they sat at his kitchen table before his dad had got home.

"I told my dad, he said just be myself and be polite," Alec had told her. "I'll be ready to read my new story on Monday."

"Great, I can't wait to see what happens," Rose had cheered up.

So now, Alec was nervous about two things and he didn't know which was worse – Rose not liking his new story which he'd altered so many times or meeting the man who thought Rose staying in at weekends was more important than her going out.

His dad had asked him on the way to his aunts how he felt about it.

"So are you nervous?" Alec was asked.

"I don't know, I should be. I just hope Rose's mother doesn't tell him I've been there most nights when she's come home, it wouldn't look good. Rose said her mother told him she's not seen that much of me."

"Well if it's only for five minutes, I suppose that's true?" his dad asked as they approached his aunt's house. "Just answer any questions he asks and just say you see each other at school. You don't want to get her into trouble if she's been saying she spends her time with someone else. That's up to her though."

"She only says that because she didn't want to get into trouble Dad," Alec reminded him.

"I know Alec, I know it's awkward for her and I can understand why she does it. It's just a shame she's had to."

Rose had done most of the Sunday lunch, her mother fussing around making a show of doing something, as usual and Bob saying it all smelled good then saying it tasted good as they ate. Rose had got to the stage where she knew her mother was never going to admit she couldn't cook anything fancy to save her life, even if it was only putting a joint of meat or a chicken in the oven and it not coming out like a burnt offering.

"So are ya learning from ya mother how to cook properly?" Bob asked her.

"She's eager to learn, aren't ya Rose?" her mother answered for her.

"Yeah, dead keen," Rose tried to sound enthusiastically.

"Well that's how it should be on Sundays, never mind going off with your mates. So is this boy, what's his name calling to see me?" Bob asked her.

Rose hoped so, if Alec hadn't gone completely off the idea or John hadn't told him he was wasting his time.

"His name's Alec," Rose corrected him, gathering the plates. "He lives with just his dad, his mum died a few months ago. I know how he feels, that's why we get on."

"Well you're not just with your mum now, are you?" Bob had to remind her. "You have me now and I have to make sure this Alec is a suitable friend. So what about this Sandra you say you spend time with?"

Rose was wishing she'd never dragged Sandra into it now but she couldn't have said it was Alec, not at first.

"Actually, I think she's got a new friend," Rose tried to bluff.

"Why's that then?" her mother had to go asking her.

Rose sometimes wished her mother would keep up with the fact she was covering Alec was her real friend, not Sandra. Maybe things had got too complicated for her, Mickey had tried in vain to show her how to work the video recorder and failed.

"I don't really know Mum," Rose tried to get out of it. "She never said but the last few nights, she seemed a bit off. If she has a new friend, I don't know what I'm gonna do, who else do I have to talk to about girl things?"

"Your mother," Bob replied, going to finish reading his Sunday paper that Rose thought he took all day about so why did she have to be there while he did?

Rose was already talking to Sandra at school, especially over personal things she didn't think she could talk to her mother about except the bare essentials and getting some extra money from her the last few months after getting her to go to the shop with her the first time while Bob was in the pub. Alec had been wondering what was wrong with her for a few days, until he'd confided in his aunt he was worried about Rose and his aunt had tried to explain to him it was what teenage girls went through and he'd better get used to it.

Luckily, the last time, he'd not thought she was being grumpy with him when she'd not wanted to do anything but sit and listen to some music the week before but he'd never said anything to her about it. It was a big change for both of them.

Rose went off to the kitchen, at least this week she didn't have to think of a reason to sneak out but she was getting worried Alec would back out, especially when she'd sprung it on him on Monday evening she was feel a bit 'off' again and not really wanted to do much. Even at school, she'd been excused from gym class, along with one or two other girls who like her, were only just getting used to the fact it was going to be a regular occurrence.

After his lunch, Alec was counting how long it was before he dared go call the intercom to Rose's apartment and get a gruff voice asking what he wanted again. Rose had giggled a bit to him when they'd got to school the next morning but when she'd felt some pain later, he'd just assumed she'd be worried he wouldn't try again the next Sunday.

He had thought about it but sooner or later, he had to face up to it if he wanted Rose to be his friend outside school even if she was going to be grumpy with him every few weeks. That was why he had been determined to get his latest story finished for her. John saw him watching the clock in the kitchen.

"Nearly time to go then?" John asked him.

"Yeah. John, you know about girls, right?"

"Ah, well, that depends. Boys and men can't always work them out you know," John laughed. "Is this about Rose being a bit off?" Alec nodded. "Face it Alec, you'd really better get used to it, it won't get any better."

Alec had no reason to doubt what his cousin was telling him so maybe next time, he'd try to be more sympathetic towards her and hope she didn't keep hitting his arm all the time, well unless she rubbed it afterwards. Then he didn't mind as much. Just after three, he set off, John wishing him good luck. He walked the short distance and got up the courage to call Rose's number on the intercom.

Rose jumped when she heard it and thought maybe Alec hadn't backed out after all. It was doubtful it would be any of Bob's friends at this time and her mother hardly had any, unlike back in London. Bob got up to answer it. He told Alec to come up and answered the door when Alec rang the separate doorbell.

"So, you're a friend of Rose?" Bob asked him, Alec wishing he'd been wearing something else instead of his jeans and jumper.

"Yes Sir," Alec spoke up, not sure what to call the man, since Rose had never mentioned his surname.

"Well you had better come in then."

Twenty minutes later, Alec was about to leave.

"So can I call for Rose next Sunday?" Alec asked hopefully.

"Will you be taking her to your aunt's house?" Bob asked him, since Alec had explained that was where he and his dad went on Sunday.

"My aunt invited her for tea. I'll make sure I walk her back home."

"You do that then but make sure she's back by six. Do you just see each other at school normally?" Bob then asked him.

What could he reply with, Alec wondered.

"We come home together and I walk her back sometimes," Alec replied, trying to stick to near the truth, omitting the part she spent time at his house and until recently, the riverbank and the park.

"Well if you walk her back, she's not allowed to let you in unless her mother is here, understand?" Bob asked him.

Alec just nodded. "My aunt invited her today, if she can go out?"

"Make sure she's back on time then. Jackie, call Rose and tell her she can go out but she's to be back by six."

All that time, Alec thought it had been Rose's mother insisting she never went out. Now he knew that wasn't the case. As Rose came out of her room, she had to resist greeting Alec until they got outside but once they were away from the building, Rose took his hand.

"Thanks for rescuing me."

"He's something else Rose," Alec had to admit. "How does your mother put up with him?"

"I've got no idea. Does your aunt know I'm coming round today?"

"Not really but she won't mind. Rose, I know why you were a bit off earlier in the week, my aunt sort of explained it to me. I thought it was just that once, a few weeks ago."

"Geez Alec, I wish it was, you think us girls actually enjoy it?" Rose teased him.

"How am I supposed to know?" Alec replied, thinking she was being serious, until she nudged him.

"So, all this time, you thought it was my mum keeping me in?" Rose asked him as they walked along.

"So did you," Alec reminded her. "You were right, he is a bit creepy."

"Tell me about it," Rose replied. "So are his mates and I'm dreading it when it gets to the party season they'll all be coming around. One even asked how old I was yesterday. I heard mum and Bob saying something about his plans, what the hell does that even mean?"

Alec didn't think he wanted to know. Whatever these plans were, he didn't think they were going to be good, well not for Rose anyway. Now he was getting even more worried and would have to talk to his dad or John again, they were just as concerned about Rose as he was. They walked arm in arm and Alec just hoped if Jamie was around, he'd see that despite them falling out, Rose wasn't interested in him. Was this what it was always going to be like?

Rose was made welcome again, thankful now she didn't have to say she was going to Sandra's house any more and hoped Bob would drop the subject. She was back on time, Alec walking with her and he asked if she was okay.

"Why are you worried about Bob's friends?" Alec wanted to know.

"Just the way they are, maybe it's just me?"

Alec was beginning to wonder if it was her or not. Maybe it wasn't?


	24. Girlfriends

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The holiday week soon passed, during the day when it was fine, Rose would call for Alec then they'd go to his aunt's house and spend the afternoons walking on the riverbank or Alec showing Rose other places he used to go to. On the Friday, they were on the edge of some woods when Rose wanted to know where else he'd not taken her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Does it remind you of going around with Jamie?" she asked him as they sat on a bench./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Maybe a little? I just didn't want to take you, in case he was there."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alec, it doesn't matter, does it? It doesn't bother me. I mean it's not like ya take me places ya used to take an old girlfriend," she teased him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That got her a smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know and I can safely say, I've never had a girlfriend before. We haven't really talked about it, about our friendship. Maybe we should wait until we get a bit older?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""About me being your girlfriend? We can be that when we're on our own, I mean you being my boyfriend. No-one else has to know do they?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't know Rose, everyone at school thinks we're boyfriend and girlfriend. You do know that's what's wrong with Jamie? He wanted you to be his girlfriend although he'd never said anything."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So that's what it was all about? All that in the library of him nudging you? It was a funny way of getting me to be his girlfriend. Besides, it wasn't him I was wanting to see every time I went in."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It wasn't?" Alec asked as Rose put her arm in his./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, you plum. I only went to see if you were there, you must have known that?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How would I Rose? I'd never bothered about girls before but John kept trying to tell me. He warned me about you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rose was about to let go of him but he caught her arm./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What did he say?" Rose wanted to know./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Rose, I didn't mean warn me away. I meant he tried to tell me you wanted to be my girlfriend. I didn't think I should say anything to you but it all started coming true, what he said you'd do."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't know how to take that," she teased him. "Go on then, what did he say I'd do?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't think I should say," he teased her back. Rose nudged his elbow. "Well, that was one of the things."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Huh? You mean me nudging your elbow?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well that and swaying in front of me. He said they were all classic signs. Come on Rose, you must have known?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well it was Sandra who gave me the idea. The putting my arm in yours was all my idea though. Did it work?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know it did. Come on, I'll show you some place else, if you want?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He got up and held his hand out to her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You could have given me a few hints as well you know?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I thought I was?" he grinned as he kept hold of her hand. "Your hands are cold Rose."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Forgot my gloves. You could offer to warm them for me?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They were about to walk back to his house when he decided to show her just inside the wood there was a small waterfall but no way across except to jump./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""They could put a large stone across," Rose complained, looking ahead at the path./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Me and Jamie used to jump over. Come on, I'll go first."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He let go of her and Rose stepped to one side as he walked back. The gap wasn't really that big and he easily landed on the other side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Your turn Rose."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rose was good in gym class though she had held back for fear of showing the other girls up, since she'd got a bronze medal when she was nearly seven in a competition at school. She walked back and taking a run, landed more gracefully than Alec had done. He just stared at her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Rose, what haven't you told me? So you weren't scared after all?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Never said I was, I wanted to see how you did it," Rose laughed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That wasn't fair Rose. Do you show off in gym class?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you kidding? Mind you, I might start to show off a bit. I was holding back, I came third in a competition when I was nearly seven and only got beaten because the rope I was climbing got twisted and someone else got higher than me. I'd have got the silver otherwise."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You could have said something. Want to walk a bit further?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, okay then but is there a different way back?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Not up to jumping back over?" he teased her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Nah, I didn't wanna show you up again," she grinned, taking his hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alec didn't think he'd mind if she did. There were other things he'd not yet told her and maybe it was time he did? He knew she made him happy when she was around and he'd got over Jamie not having anything to do with him though if Rose hadn't come along, they'd never have fallen out – or would they?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"If it hadn't been Rose, it could have been another girl but in his mind, none of the other girls in their year came remotely close to Rose. She had seen off the two school showoffs like they were yesterday's news and everyone looked up to her and wanted to be her friend but out of all the others, he was her best friend and now it seemed boyfriend, though they'd sort of agreed to keep it to themselves./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He knew John suspected though but his older cousin wouldn't say anything, would he? They followed a path that double-backed to the start of the woods and Alec said they should set off back to his house./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We should go there again," Rose smiled as she let go of his hand as they emerged from the woods. "Alec, I get what ya said, we shouldn't let on to anyone, while we're in the street. It's okay, it could take a lot of explaining."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let's wait until we get a bit older? Until then, we can be special friends, if that's okay with you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He let them in the house and Rose sat down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, special friends it is then? So come on, rest of your latest bog monster story," she grinned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know you gave me the idea for it?" he asked before he went to get it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well I guessed that but I want to see what ya did with it. When you've read it, maybe we'll have time to dance?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He knew he was getting to like dancing with Rose more than reading his story to her but the way she paid attention and hung on every word, smiling at him - she was something else. He knew John was right, Rose was taking over everything and even when he couldn't see her on Saturdays, at least she could get out for a few hours on Sunday, even if he had to call for her and take her to his aunts house./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He knew he'd have to talk to John again since some of what he'd been told was coming true. So after he walked Rose home, a bit later since they didn't want to risk him being caught by Bob or her mother blurting out Alec had been there when she'd got home, he called to see John./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So, what's up Alec?" John grinned over the kitchen table at him. "You and Rose had a good week off?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, fairly good. I've started taking her places me and Jamie used to go to and it doesn't bother her."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah but does it bother you?" John asked him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It should do but no. She told me more about her past today. She's really good at gymnastics but she hides it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alec, she's already out of place in school, she maybe doesn't want to draw any more attention to herself?" John told him. "Maybe she'll get more confident and show everyone and it won't make any difference? Anyway, back to you Cous. Have you asked her to be your girlfriend yet?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It sort of came up again but we were going to wait until we get a bit older. Should we?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, if you've talked about it and she's not opposed to the idea – is she?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, not really. We decided to be special friends but we're not telling anyone," Alec admitted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John laughed. "Sorry Alec but I think everyone already knows, don't you? You got over losing Jamie as your friend though and maybe you'll make up one day but there again, when everyone is seeing you and Rose hang around the school together, it's not going to help. Did you tell Rose you think Jamie wanted her to be his girlfriend?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, she didn't say anything though, maybe we'd best just leave it?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well Jamie's had to learn the hard way, it may take a while for him to accept it. It's his first lesson in the way of the world. You have to think how you would have felt, if he'd got Rose's attention."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't think he would have, she told me I was the reason she kept going to the library. Anyway, I wanted to talk about something else as well. That Bob who Rose lives with, he's a real creep."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John laughed again. "He's put himself in charge of Rose, it's to be expected and don't forget, she grew up without a dad. Rose doesn't know what it's like Alec. I know you're concerned for her, we all are but maybe it's nothing more than that? It's difficult to say Alec and if Rose is getting really worried, she'll say something. Have you been to her place since?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, I'm staying out of the way except to call for her on Sunday. Maybe you're right and it's nothing?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John got up and ruffled his younger cousin's hair./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Time to get that cut tomorrow or does Rose like it that way?" John teased him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Stop it John," Alec tried to joke. "Is this what it's like to have a girlfriend?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yep, welcome to the club Alec. Want to know something? I quite fancy the girls' gym teacher but she doesn't seem to notice me. Maybe I should get Rose to drop a few hints?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You want me to ask Rose?" Alec smiled at the thought./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well yeah, I can't ask her, can I eh? Don't make a fuss about it though or the whole school might get to know you asked Rose to be your girlfriend?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You wouldn't do that?" Alec asked worriedly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John just raised his eyebrows in reply./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sunday morning came around for Rose, having gone out again the day before and Bob's creepy friends being annoying as usual in the pub. She went to start preparing Sunday lunch when her mother went in after her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What's up with Alec then?" her mother asked her. "He's not been around."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm just staying out a bit longer Mum," Rose told her. "We thought it would be for the best, so if Bob asked, you wouldn't have seen Alec."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are ya trying to say I'd tell Bob?" her mother asked her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shush Mum. No, I'm trying not to get ya confused, you were having trouble last week, remember? Alec's calling for me again later so let's get on with making lunch."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rose knew her mother would give the game away sooner or later so she hoped by Alec staying away, it would lessen the chances. Over lunch, Bob kept glancing at her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So is that boy calling for you again Rose?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, I got on well with everyone and I've seen his aunt during the week. I've been having lunch there with Alec. Mum knows about it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is that right Jackie?" Bob asked her mother./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well it saved me leaving her something for lunch," her mother replied./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Good thinking love," Bob had to agree, making Rose want to say something but thought better of it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rose had no idea what their financial arrangements were but she supposed now her mother worked, she paid hers and her own way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well I might as well save some money, I'll have extra presents to buy for Christmas this year," her mother told Bob./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Jackie, we will buy our friends' presents together love, they're your friends as much as mine now. You're not going to be on your own this year, like you and Rose have been. They'll be lots of parties to go to and we'll be holding some. That includes you Rose, when we have friends over and you're old enough to be left on your own while we go out. No calling your friends over though, understood?" he asked her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well if you're gonna be out, I could go to Alec's aunt's house, I don't have to stay in by myself do I?" Rose dared ask./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'll think about it but no sneaking out when we have people coming around, we're a family now, they'll expect you to be here."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rose didn't like the sound of that, not with his creepy friends. Rose began to gather the dishes and followed her mother into the kitchen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mum, I need ya to talk to Bob for me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What about?" her mother wanted to know./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I want a proper lock on my bedroom door, with a key. If his friends are coming round, I don't want any unwanted guests, do I?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Rose! Whatever do ya mean by that?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shush Mum. You know why. I know he put that catch on but I wanna be able to lock my door properly. What if I go to the bathroom and someone goes in while I'm gone?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Rose, what kind of parties do ya think we'll be having?" her mother wanted to know./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't know but I watch TV Mum, someone pretending they're looking for their coat or the bathroom. Just ask him, yeah?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well I'm not promising anything. So are ya planning on being out when we get invited to a party?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rose was about to ask what did she think, until she heard Bob calling her mother./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What are you two talking about eh? Mother and daughter stuff?" Bob laughed, patting his lap for Jackie to sit on it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, ya know what we're like Bob," Jackie laughed. "We used to go to lots of parties back home ya know?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I can imagine. Anyway, Rose is old enough to be around for the early part, best invite the neighbours so they don't complain eh?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rose cringed at the thought. Surely Alec had been seen going in and out, then Bob would get to know. Well tough, Bob had no proof other than they'd talked outside and Alec hadn't actually been inside so she'd have to warn Alec the subject may come up. Still, at least she could escape while her mother and Bob were out but she expected to be given a curfew for being home./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Now she just hoped she'd get Alec's dad and his aunt to put up with her on the occasions Bob invited his rowdy friends around. Alec called round and was told Rose would meet him downstairs, Alec thinking that Bob would have wanted to know where she was going but had got away with it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once back at school after the holiday, Alec tried to encourage Rose not to hold back in gym class as they sat on the back of their usual bench in the playground./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't want anyone ganging up on me," Rose protested./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No they won't, well not unless it's Kristy and Moira but these day, they don't seem to hang around as much together."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, seems they've gone off each other?" Rose had to agree. "Hey, that wasn't a dig at me, splitting you and Jamie up was it?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What? No, it wasn't Rose. I'm over it, if he wants to be like that. If he wants to be friends, I'm willing to be as long as he doesn't try to get me to stop being friends with you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What if he gives you the choice Alec?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's not fair Rose. If he does that, I'll just tell him to come back when he's not going make me choose. You think I would?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You've known him longer than you've known me. Well let's hope he doesn't ask ya then? Don't you go getting any ideas he's gonna come along and tell me I split you up. It was his choice to walk away."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know that Rose. Why have you even brought that up again?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Because I want you to be able to take me places you used to hang around with him. I don't care about it Alec. How many more times do I have to remind you, we're best friends, aren't we?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rose nudged him and he knew one day, someone would be paying attention and make more out of it. In fact, he'd been surprised they'd got away with it for so long./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes Rose, you already know that. So you have gym class later?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah. Wanna make a bet I'm gonna show everyone up?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Would I win?" he laughed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well if ya don't hear everyone talking about me, then you have to write me a story where you're the main character and I'm your assistant."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alec thought she had no idea how many times he'd been tempted. Now she was encouraging him, well more or less. He was actually looking forward to losing but even if she kept her word, he might still write her a story but then, she'd expect them all to be about the two of them going on adventures. Well if that was what she wanted, who was he to disappoint her?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When she got to the gym after getting changed, Kristy was again keeping her distance from Moira and Rose was delighted it was her favourite activity, the ropes and everyone stared as she took her turn. Sandra caught her afterwards./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wow, you kept that quiet Rose. What else are you good at?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You'd be surprised but I'm not keeping back any more. I'm stuck here so I have to make the most of it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You mean stuck in the school?" Sandra wanted to know./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, I don't mean any disrespect Sandra but I never wanted to move up here, my mother met a bloke and dragged me up here and do ya know what?" Sandra shook her head. "You and Alec are the only ones who make it bearable."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh. Admit it though Rose, it's Alec that keeps you going more than I do. It's okay, I don't mind but you're going to have to admit it sooner or later that he's your boyfriend."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well I've gotta try and keep that information back a bit longer. I mean the next year up, some are going around with each other but not in our year. I don't fancy being the first and getting talked about all the time," Rose replied./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sandra let out a laugh. "Rose, it may be too late for that after this afternoon so you and Alec may be the last thing everyone's talking about. So, I'm looking forward to seeing what else you've been hiding, besides Alec being your boyfriend."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shush Sandra, I may as well go shout it over the speaker system," Rose laughed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When she met up with Alec, he already knew what she'd say./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay, I'll start that new story then?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Nah, I was only kidding ya Alec, unless you really want to?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Whatever you want Rose. If you want us both in it but I was thinking you already know I base the lead character on myself?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Aw, thought it was about your cousin going travelling for his writing?" Rose teased him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It may have started out like that but lately, I'm not so sure. Rose, I want my next one to be about you, where if you say it's me, that I'm not in it much. What do you think?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before Rose could reply, they were getting into John's car and John grinned at the two of them as Alec got in the front seat and Rose directly behind him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Everything okay you two?" John asked them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, fine thanks," Rose replied. "I suppose you heard as well?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""About what?" John wanted to know./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That I showed everyone up in gym class today. I had to escape before I got asked any awkward questions. I don't know what Miss Evans thought about it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah. Rose, I was going to ask you to do something for me, if you will?" John asked her. "If you talk to her about showing off in gym class, maybe you can mention me?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rose spluttered. "Seriously? You fancy her then? Did you know about it Alec?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well yes, John already told me but think about it Rose, you can get well in with her now you're her star pupil."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rose knew the two of them were ganging up on her but she supposed it was her own fault for revealing her hidden talents./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, I might be persuaded, I want something in return though."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Now Rose, no blackmailing a teacher," John joked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, it has to be worth my while, doesn't it? What I was gonna say was stop picking on me to answer questions in science and maybe also put some English history in the lessons."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Rose, do you want everyone turning against me?" John replied as they stopped outside Alec's house. "I barely get away with the English accent and if I did as you asked, I'd be asking for trouble. Maybe I can just go easy on you or give you some help with the answers, outside school. How about Sunday afternoons?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rose looked at Alec, who nodded his head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Done. So what exactly do ya want me to tell Miss Evans about ya?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah, well," was all John could think of, making Rose and Alec laugh./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't worry, I'll think of something," Rose laughed as she got out of the car./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That was what John was afraid of as he drove off. Once he'd gone, Rose burst out laughing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Who would have known?" she asked as Alec let them in the kitchen door. "Want to know what me and Sandra were talking about?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alec just shook his head. What would two girls, one apparently his girlfriend possibly talk about except him? What was he letting himself in for?/p 


	25. Romance in the air

Romance in the air

Alec didn't wait long to ask her what she and her other friend had been talking about and he was right, well almost.

"Were you two talking about me?" he dared ask.

"What makes ya think that?" Rose teased him.

"Admit it Rose, you may as well with what John's just been saying. It's okay, I just want to know."

"Well if ya have to ask?" Rose grinned. "Let's get our homework done first, then your new story. I can't wait to find out about it. So am I really in it?"

He could tell she was excited at the prospect.

"Yes Rose, you are really in it and I decided to keep your real name, if that's okay?"

Rose went up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, 'course it's okay. Wow, imagine me being in a story!"

If he'd known what reaction he was going to get, he'd have written one weeks ago and left the bog monster one but she'd got him to re-write his original one. What was she doing to him?

Over the next few weeks, Rose was pleased with the way the story had worked out and she had saved the main character several times in the process, which got Alec another neck hug. They had got bolder and teased each other at school, even though it was cold to sit around on what had become their bench and both John and Alec's dad had noticed.

One Sunday afternoon, Alec had gone to collect Rose to take her back to his aunt's house so his dad took John to one side.

"So, got any nearer with the gym teacher?"

"Nah, even though Rose has been dropping some huge hints, nothing's happened but the school disco's coming up soon, she might be persuaded to dance with me."

"Well good luck with that then," his uncle smiled. "I expect Rose will hog Alec all night? I've caught them laughing a few times, they seem even closer than they were a few weeks ago, did anything change that I missed?"

"Weell," John prolonged the word, "I know Alec made Rose the star of one of his stories and I think he's working on another. There's something about those two though, it's like she came along at the right time because right now, Alec would be moping around and missing his mum at this time of the year."

"I was about to say the same thing," his uncle agreed. "She has done him a lot of good. When his mum died and you were away a lot, he kept to himself and never really said anything. It's a shame Jamie fell out with him over her though."

"Yeah, I thought Jamie would have come round by now, it must be more than that. Alec believes Jamie wanted to ask Rose to be his girlfriend and was using Alec to get to her and it all backfired on him. I was going to ask Rose what she was doing for Christmas, has she mentioned anything about being worried at home lately about it?"

"Not to me," his uncle replied. "She may have spoken to Alec about it. Maybe I should mention it to your mother, since we'll be spending most of the holidays here?"

"I think mum was going to ask Rose today, it's only two weeks away. Alec asked me the other day what he should buy her, he's been saving up," John grinned.

"Then I might give him something extra, to buy her something nice," Alec's dad admitted.

Before Alec had got to Rose's apartment, there had been some discussion about the upcoming holidays and Rose was not pleased they had failed to tell her something. Once in the kitchen, Rose let her disappointment be known.

"So you're having a party here on Christmas Eve and you want me to be here? I was hoping to go to Alec's aunts."

"Rose, ya heard what Bob said, please don't argue with him sweetheart. It could have been worse, he could have banned you from going out at all, he said with Boxing Day being on Sunday, ya could still go out for a few hours after lunch."

Rose knew the reason for that, he'd still have a hangover. She was thankful he'd given in and put a proper lock on her door but had insisted on two keys but had got him to give the spare to her mother. She knew though that if he demanded, her mother would have to hand it to him. Alec and his dad had been relieved when she'd told them but it still didn't stop them from worrying about her.

So Rose thought she'd just have to think of a way of sneaking out on Christmas Eve to be with Alec, who had mentioned his aunt would be having a party and thought he'd drop a few hints to her about it. She felt like part of his family and she'd been happy enough last year when she'd been back in London but Alec was now making it more bearable for her.

Before Alec had left to go get Rose though, John had taken him to one side.

"Anything you want to tell me?" John had grinned at him.

"Should there be?" Alec asked.

"Neither of you are bothered about school, just why is no-one taking any notice of the two of you?"

"Maybe they got used to us?" Alec suggested.

"Come on, it's more than that and you know it," John replied. "Did she get that lock on her room door?"

"Yes, she told me she had, I hope she's not just saying that though. I'm still worried about her over the holidays, do you think my aunt may let Rose come round some of the time?"

John reached over and tried to ruffle Alec's hair but Alec stopped him.

"I'm getting a bit too old for that," Alec reminded John.

"Sorry Cous but you really should style it differently if you don't want me to ruffle it," John laughed. "You're not keeping it like that so Rose can ruffle it instead?" he teased.

He could tell that was exactly why Alec was so reluctant to have anything other than a trim at the barber's shop.

"Rose may like it like this," Alec had to admit.

"Aw, best not change it without her approval then eh?"

"Well I'm off to collect her. If she mentions the holidays, I hope my aunt agrees."

"I think she was going to ask but she wasn't sure Rose would be allowed. Has she had any trouble lately?"

"I would have told you if she had John," Alec reminded him. "She did mention Bob had got two keys for the lock but I think Rose persuaded him to give the other key to her mother."

"Let's hope it stays that way then?" John asked.

Alec hoped so too as he set off to call for Rose. He'd been surprised no-one at school had even teased them that they were spending all their time together, it was like they were taking no notice well maybe except for Jamie, who was still avoiding them. He knew it should bother him but it wasn't but the test was yet to come. Would Rose make up for his mother not being here this year?

Up until he'd met Rose, he'd missed his mother so much but Rose had taken some of the sadness away by being there every evening after school, just like his mother would have been. While he'd not actually read any of his stories out loud to his mother like he'd done with Rose, she had at least asked him what his latest one was about and if it was still based on his eldest cousin.

Now though, he was basing them on himself and Rose and Rose seemed to love them. He rang the buzzer for Rose's apartment and waited for the door to be released once he'd said who it was. Rose was waiting with the door open.

"Hi, I'm all ready to go," she greeted him.

He noticed something was wrong though.

"Out with it Rose," he told her as they left.

"Bob wants me to stay in for a party on Christmas Eve, with all his rowdy friends."

"Sorry. See if you can get out of it, my aunt may be going to ask you to go round. What about Boxing Day though?"

"It's on a Sunday, I can still go out though I don't know why he agreed to it."

"Just be thankful he did," Alec replied as they walked arm in arm to his aunt's house.

John let them in, noticing they were still attached to each other and didn't seem all that bothered about it.

"Hello Rose, escaped again?"

"Geez, it feels like it," Rose grinned as she let go of Alec's arm. "Are ya having a party on Christmas Eve? I need rescuing."

"Ask Alec's aunt," John replied. "Having one at your place?"

"Yeah with Bob's annoying friends worse luck and to get out of any complaints, I think he's invited some of the neighbours. I swear I'm gonna lock myself in my room all night."

"Aw, poor you," John laughed. "So aren't you allowed out?"

"Nope, I have to be there, probably to serve party food or something equally stupid. I don't mind baking a few things but I object to being a serving girl for his mates. He expects me to be there yet he says I'm allowed out on Boxing Day. Sometimes I just don't get him."

Just then, Alec's aunt came into the kitchen.

"There you are Rose. Before you disappear with Alec, we want you to come to our Christmas party, on Christmas Eve, that's if you want to?"

"We were just discussing that," John told her. "Seems Rose has a bit of a problem, she's expected to stay in for a party they're having."

"Oh, that's a shame dearie. Can you not get out of it?"

Rose considered it. "Watch me, I'll get out of it somehow. Thanks Mrs Smith."

"You're welcome Rose and I hope you're still allowed out on Boxing Day?"

"Yeah, I was just saying it was funny I was allowed out for one and not the other. Bob keeps giving me a lecture on doing things as a family. I hope he's not planning anything for the new year though."

"I'm sure you're worrying about nothing," John tried to tell her, his mother agreeing.

"Well if they plan on going out, they needn't expect me to go with them."

"Oh don't worry Rose, you're welcome to come around here, at least until midnight and John will see you home both times with Alec."

Rose went to sit at the table and put her head in her hands, Alec's aunt going behind her and putting her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"What's the matter Rose?" she asked, seeing Alec wanted to comfort his friend as he went to sit beside her.

"You're all so good to me since I've known you. I didn't want to move here and I'm gonna miss all my old friends this year but you all make up for it."

"Well Rose, I know I can speak for all of us but you made a difference to Alec as well, didn't she Alec?" his aunt asked him.

"Yes Rose, you've got no idea. I still miss my mum but you make up for her not being here. I never thought about it before but I think she's watching over me and made sure I met you so I wouldn't be sad all the time."

Rose looked up, John and his mother backing away.

"You never said anything Alec," Rose told him.

"I was going to, John just reminded me. I mean I still do miss her but it's not as bad as before I met you. I think I'm right about it."

"Alec, you make being here not as bad as it would have been. I miss my friends but I've got you."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him blush. He wondered what had come over her but he should have known really, now she was hugging his neck all the time.

"Sorry," Rose also blushed as she realized.

"Don't be sorry Rose, everyone thinks you're my girlfriend. We never really talked about it, did we?"

"I thought we'd decided we were too young?" Rose replied.

"Well you've been hugging me a lot lately, you don't mind being seen holding my hand or my arm and you just kissed my cheek," Alec smiled. "Maybe now, we're not too young?"

"Ya think so?" Rose asked, about to back away. "Then Christmas Eve, if I can get out, we'll decide. What do ya think?"

"Okay, we'll do that then? So if anyone asks us, we don't deny it?"

"Well I think that's what ya do," Rose smiled. "I've not had a boyfriend before. Maybe you should get a few tips from John? Will your other cousin be coming home?"

"I hope so, I've not seen him for ages. He's as bad as John used to be but at least now I know where he was some of the time. Peter's been away longer than John was, well it seems so. We are going to the school disco?"

"Well yeah, then everyone will know, won't they? Maybe we'll just have to admit it a bit earlier then?"

"I think so," Alec had to agree. "Really though Rose, I meant it, you've made a big difference, being my friend."

"You'd have still had Jamie, had I not come along," Rose reminded him.

"Maybe so but he's not a girl, is he?" Alec teased her. "He wouldn't be holding my hand or hugging me."

Rose started laughing and nudged him.

"Well I hope not."

"Stop it Rose," Alec tried to be serious but let out a laugh at what she was getting at.

John heard them both laughing as he read his dad's paper.

"They sound cheerful," his mother remarked as Alec's dad and his uncle were playing chess on the dining table.

"Well I think they've just admitted they're girlfriend and boyfriend," John suggested. "Now Rose will be more determined to come round on Christmas Eve but we should still be worried for her."

"That goes without saying," Alec's dad agreed as he made a move on the chess board.

"Well she seems a whole lot happier lately," John's mother told them.

"They're not bothered about being seen together anyway," John agreed. "Still, I wonder why she's not allowed out on Christmas Eve but allowed on Boxing Day?"

When Rose had gone off with Alec, Bob was reminding Jackie of a few things.

"Well Jackie?" he was asking her. "I said she could still go out on Boxing Day even though I would prefer for her to stay in, that's what families do."

"Yeah, I know that Bob but she never stayed in over the holidays much, I mean we both used to go to friends or relatives or they'd come over. Rose had a lot of friends back home."

"Jackie, need I remind you this is now your home?"

"No Bob, I was just saying."

"Well, just remember. You know why I want her to be here for the party, not everyone's met her yet, they're looking forward to it and I don't want her disappearing."

"You're gonna stick to our agreement, aren't ya?" Jackie asked him.

"Yes, you know that Jackie, I said I would wait but just remember, when it gets nearer the time, you'd better not try to put it off."

"But Bob, wouldn't it be better to wait a bit longer? I'm not sure even at fourteen? We won't have been living here for even a year then," she reminded him.

"You think that matters?" Bob asked her. "I'll think about it but you'd better not be trying to back out Jackie."

"No, 'course not Bob, it's just she needs time, that's all. I know you're only trying to make her feel like we're a family."

"Well she needs a few reminders, like being here when we have a party. Have ya told her about New Year's Eve yet though?"

"No Bob, I thought you would? I mean I know she can't go and that it's adults only at the pub. Maybe ya can let her go to her friends though? I mean leaving her in on her own?"

"I'll think about it Jackie but she's spending a lot of time with him."

"Maybe that's a good thing, yeah?" Jackie wondered.

Bob let out a smile, something rare for him Jackie thought.

"You may be right Jackie, having a boy as a friend? It just may be the thing she needs but not spending all her time with him. She has to see her own family comes first for my plan to work but just maybe this boy she's friends with will get her used to the idea?"

Jackie sat back, she knew Bob was only concerned for Rose, that he did want them to be a real family but why would Rose having a friend who was a boy spoil his plans one minute and help them the next?

Back at Alec's aunt's, Rose had persuaded Alec to go for a walk before it got dark and they went to the park, going to the playground and Rose sat on a swing, Alec pushing her.

"We'll get told off soon," Alec reminded her of the notice on a post for under thirteen's only.

"There's no-one around Alec," Rose called back as he pushed her away again.

He stopped pushing and got on the one next to her, Rose trying to slow down. He grabbed hold of the chain to try to stop her, the swing wobbling slightly. She stopped and was about to lean over to kiss his cheek again but he wasn't ready to be seen in public, not that anyone was near the playground but he was playing it safe.

"Aw, scared someone will come along?" Rose teased him.

"No," he lied. "It's just you only just started doing it today."

"Well I can get some more tips from Sandra," she giggled.

"That's not going to help Rose," he replied as he pushed the swing back, Rose going to do the same.

He was dreading what she'd come up with next. The kiss on the cheek had come as a surprise or had he been half expecting her to start doing something else after she'd started hugging his neck? He definitely needed some more advice from John as to what to expect but it had been a while since John had a girlfriend and he was having no luck with the girl's gym teacher so far.

"Come on Rose, we should be going," he announced, getting off the swing. "Just one thing. When it's the school disco, no cheek kissing."

Rose thought that was a bit unfair, since she'd taken a liking to it.

"Ya think anyone will notice?"

"Maybe, just because no-one's noticed so far but we'll be dancing all night."

"Hey, that can be our first real date Alec, what ya think?" she teased him as he walked her to his aunt's.

He thought now he was in real trouble. He'd never even thought about going out on 'dates' though he should have really expected it. When he finally walked her home, Rose kissing his cheek again, he thought he was just going to have to get used to it, she wasn't likely to stop but the disco being their first date?

"Bye Rose, see you in the morning?"

"Yeah. Alec, do ya want me to stop kissing your cheek?"

"What? I didn't say that Rose. Just try to limit them maybe?"

Rose just giggled. "Yeah, okay, I'll see if I can restrain myself?"

As he watched her go inside, he knew she wouldn't try too hard.

John let him back into his aunt's house and asked if something was wrong.

"No, not unless Rose saying the school disco can be our first date counts," Alec told him.

His cousin just burst out laughing.

"Sorry. So have you two decided if you're going as girlfriend and boyfriend properly then?"

"We must be, if she thinks it's our first date. What do I do John? I mean I know I'm supposed to call for her and escort her there."

"Ah, it's the English version of taking a date to the school prom. Don't worry about it Alec, just call at the shop on your way there or the night before and get her a box of chocolates or some flowers, then ask her if you can escort her to the disco. I'll pick you both up, don't worry about getting there and back."

"Are you going to try and ask Miss Evans to dance?"

"Well that was the idea, she can only turn me down," John smiled. "At least Rose is willing to go with you."

Alec already knew that but this was going to be the real thing. Everyone would see them dancing together as opposed to just hanging around in the playground and there were bound to be a few slow tunes but they danced most nights at his house to a few of the faster ones Rose seemed to like, would it be any different except almost the whole school seeing them?

"What about after the disco? " Alec asked worriedly.

"Ah, you have to see her home, tell her you had a nice time and ask her if she'd enjoyed herself and then kiss her cheek. Oh and don't forget when you pick her up to tell her she looks nice, will you?"

Alec wondered how he was going to remember all that and not make a fool of himself. Yes, they were most definitely getting to the girlfriend/boyfriend stage of their friendship and after the disco, if all went well, there would be no going back.


	26. Disco Fever

Disco fever

It was the day of the school disco and everyone apart from Alec was looking forward to it. It wasn't that he didn't want to dance with Rose, he did but he preferred doing so at home and on their own. John had been dropping hints he had no-one to go with in the staff room and Rose was laughing with Sandra in the girls room that Alec seemed a little nervous.

"It's your first date Rose, sure he's going to be nervous," Sandra laughed at break time. "Just make sure no-one buts in while you're dancing."

"Yeah, let them try," Rose joked. "Mind you, I'm kinda worried that everyone will be watching."

"Rose, you sit together all the time, no-one will take any more notice," Sandra tried to assure her. "Just relax and be yourselves." She saw the look on Rose's face. "Come on Rose, out with it. What do you two get up to after school?"

"I'm not telling," Rose half smiled.

"Well I guess everyone will find out," Sandra teased her.

That was what Rose was worried about.

"You'll be fine, you'll soon forget about it," Sandra tried to assure her.

Alec was waiting outside for Rose to join him, sat on the back of their usual bench. John came over to talk to him.

"Looking forward to tonight Alec?" John asked him casually, trying not to let on he'd already asked his younger cousin that.

"Rose is, now I'm not sure it's such a good idea," Alec admitted.

"Everyone will be too busy to notice you," John tried to tell him. Then he leaned over so no-one could overhear. "Wait on the corner, I'll give you a lift back. Did you buy Rose her ticket?"

Alec had been surprised they were expected to pay for them this year but it seemed it had become the 'in' thing amongst schools in general lately, raising extra funds and they'd been told the proceeds would go towards the Christmas party.

"Yes, I paid for her though she's still taking bus fare from her mother, so Bob doesn't find out she gets a lift," Alec admitted. "Maybe she'll get up the courage to say something?"

"She's best leaving things as they are for now Alec. Has she said anything else about home?"

"No more than usual. She was a bit surprised he's letting her go but she says lately, her mum's been sticking up for her more."

"I heard Mr Peters got his son to do the music," John replied casually as Rose approached them, since he didn't want her asking if they were talking about her.

Alec noticed and got up.

"Wondered where you had got to," Alec grinned, his cousin smiling.

John knew they had it bad for each other and they were only thirteen.

He'd noticed nearly every Sunday when Rose came around that Alec would be quiet until it was time for him to call for her, then it had got that they didn't go straight back and he knew they must go to the park first, before it got dark. All his family liked Rose, his mother made a fuss over her and during the holidays, Rose would be spending time with them again. He wondered how his younger brother would react, if he were to come home for the Christmas holidays to find his younger cousin had got himself a pretty girlfriend.

He'd not had the heart to tell Alec that when Rose got older, she would attract a lot of attention from the boys and Alec would have his work cut out trying to keep her. He didn't think though that would be much of a problem, seeing the two of them sitting on the back of the bench as he moved away. He didn't think Rose would have her head turned, not by any of the boys currently in the school. Out of all of them, she'd chosen to be friends with Alec, when she could have all of them chasing after her.

Rose decided to go home early that evening, to get ready so she left after having something to eat. She was going to put her mother's and Bob's tea on early and be ready to go meet Alec. She just hoped tea wouldn't be ruined, her mother would blame her no doubt. Her mother came home as Rose was preparing to leave.

"Don't be late back Rose," her mother reminded her.

"It's fine Mum, we know what time to be back. How come Bob gave in so easily, when he was against me going to Alec's aunt's on Sundays? Do ya think he'll let me out on Christmas Eve then?"

"We've talked about that Rose, ya know he wants ya in when everyone comes around, lord knows why. I'll see what I can do. Is Alec's aunt having a party?" Jackie asked her.

"Yeah, some of his other family will be there, Alec wants me to meet them."

"Well Bob said ya can go out on Boxing Day, think yerself lucky."

"Yeah and tonight was a bit too easy," Rose admitted. "See ya later Mum."

She wanted to be out so Bob wouldn't confront her on his way in. Alec was waiting on the corner, praying Bob didn't go home that way, since there was another main road at the other end of Rose's street. He'd figured out which was Bob's car and hoped he'd recognize it if it passed him. He'd decided not to let Rose kiss his cheek, in case they were seen, then Rose would get grounded permanently.

Rose wondered why Alec backed off when she caught up to him.

"Rose, if Bob drives past, we are done for," he reminded her as she sulked she couldn't kiss his cheek. "Does he come this way?"

"I've never seen him drive past, have I? Are ya gonna avoid me all night?"

"What?" he asked as they waited for John. "Rose, it's not a good idea to keep kissing my cheek all through the disco. We'll barely get away with dancing slowly when the music is slow. I'll let you make up for it when I bring you home. You look very nice Rose and I should have actually called for you."

"Aw, it s okay, Bob wasn't in but I know ya get nervous enough on a Sunday. Let's just enjoy tonight, our first date," she grinned at him as they saw John's car.

Alec wished she wouldn't keep saying that. If she told anyone there, it would be round the entire school in the morning and they wouldn't hear the end of it. Rose sat in the back as usual and when they arrived at the school, loads of pupils were either being dropped off or getting off various buses and Alec hoped no-one would notice him helping Rose out of John's car.

"You look very smart Alec," Rose smiled as he got the tickets out of his best jacket pocket.

"Thanks. Did I say you look very nice?" he asked nervously, trying to remember what John had told him, about paying her compliments.

Should he let her kiss his cheek just the once? Should he actually kiss hers for a change, seeing he'd not dared do so before. Had John told him to remember to do so? Maybe that came when he took her home though? He handed in the tickets, music already playing and they went to hang up their jackets, a teacher on duty to make sure everything was okay.

"Did ya come last year Alec?"

"No, Jamie didn't want to go but I don't know if we were even allowed, being in a lower class. They must keep changing it," he replied, seeing someone younger.

"So, just 'cos Jamie didn't come, you stayed away? Geez Alec, didn't ya do anything on ya own?"

"Rose, I do everything with you, well most of the time," Alec defended himself as they found a table around the edge of the room.

"That's different Alec," she tried to tell him.

"Is it? I'll go get us a drink, we get one included but I have some spare money, if you want another one later?"

"I've got some from today. I'll have to tell my mum I don't need it."

"You said you kept it, just in case, remember?" Alec asked, getting up. "Are you letting someone else sit here, if it gets busy?"

He was hoping the answer was no but it would look even more conspicuous if Rose was to tell anyone attempting to sit with them to get lost, which she would do, there were no airs and graces where Rose was concerned. Maybe that was why he liked her so much and why now, the school had seemed to accept her.

He'd just gone off when Sandra approached her.

"Hey Rose, on your own?" she asked, sitting at the other side.

"Alec's gone for drinks. Have you come with anyone?"

"Well, I was hoping to get Stuart from year four to ask me to dance, he's over there," Sandra grinned, giving the nervous older boy a wave and him giving one back.

"Well go on then, invite him to sit with ya," Rose encouraged her, forgetting Alec may be mad at her for doing so.

"I've got a better idea," Sandra grinned as the boy got nearer. "Do you mind if we take these two chairs?"

"Hello Sandra, would you like to dance with me later?" Stuart asked nervously.

"Yeah, okay. There's a table over there no-one's claimed, we can take these chairs," Sandra suggested.

Rose thought they were being rather obvious while herself and Alec were playing at being shy. Well, that was that then, if Sandra could get away with it, so could she so Alec saying kissing his cheek was out for the night, he had another thing coming. When she thought about it, it was all one-sided, it was about time he took a turn or two.

Alec came back, seeing the chairs were gone, thankfully she'd not invited any of her other friends to sit with them.

"Sandra took them," Rose nodded across to the corner. "Seems she got herself a date for the evening."

She could see Sandra waiting for her 'Date' to come back with their drinks and waved.

"Can ya believe, he came over and asked her to dance with him? I didn't even know she liked him that much, she's only mentioned him a few times. She was the one to suggest they sat over there."

Alec wondered why Rose was telling him all this. It seemed these days though, the girls were the ones to make any first moves. When he thought about it, Rose was the one to keep doing that so maybe it was time to up the stakes, so to speak? Right, when he took her home, he was going to kiss her cheek first, then she'd either slap his face or kiss his back.

He didn't think she'd be that surprised actually and maybe she'd been waiting? So tonight, they were going to enjoy themselves and if she forgot what he'd said, then did he really care? As they got up to dance, since the music was still fairly fast, Rose was laughing as she danced around him while he held her hand, just like they did in his living room at his house and no-one was paying any attention, well except John and Jamie, who had decided to go at the last minute but he had a motive for being there he wanted to know how Rose and Alec reacted around each other.

John went off to find the teacher he fancied, who was talking to another female teacher and made her jump when he asked if she would like to dance. Rose had to smile as they got on the dance floor and she nudged Alec.

While they were enjoying themselves, Jackie and Bob had been enjoying some time on their own.

"This is nice Bob. Why don't ya let Rose go out more often?"

"I thought we'd agreed on that Jackie?" he asked her.

"Well yeah, I know ya want us to do things together, as a family but Christmas is coming up, she'll be getting invited to parties, with her friends."

"I already told you, I want her here on Christmas Eve Jackie. All our friends are coming round, I want them to meet her. What has she said to you about it?"

"Nothing Bob, just her friend Alec was going to a party at his aunt's, she wanted to go."

"She already spends every Sunday afternoon there now," he reminded her. "I said she could have a few hours out on Boxing Day, she can count herself lucky."

"Well, what about if she meets your friends, then goes off for a while? It's not a good idea when we'll all be drinking and she's not. Our friends may get a bit rowdy after a few drinks. Are we going out, to any parties?" she tried to find out.

"Yes, we've had a few invites," Bob admitted, thinking he was sure she'd asked him before but Jackie was a bit of a scatterbrain sometimes. "You think Rose will want to go out, while we are gone?"

"Well she might want to stay out a bit longer Bob, she might not want to be on her own. Will ya think about it?"

"I'll see Jackie but she'd best not get used to it. She can come out with us on New Year's Eve, I've already been asked if she will be there, by a few of my mates."

"Well, maybe she can get Alec to go with us?" Jackie suggested.

"That's not a good idea Jackie, they may think he's her boyfriend."

Jackie wondered what he meant by that.

"Oh, I don't know if she thinks Alec's her boyfriend," Jackie told him, though seeing them together, it was obvious to her, even if it wasn't obvious to them.

"He had better not be," Bob replied.

"Why, do ya think she's too young?" Jackie asked.

"Leave it Jackie," Bob told her, grabbing the TV remote and flicking through the channels, Jackie getting annoyed as she'd been trying to watch something before discussing if her daughter thought Alec was her boyfriend or not.

Why was he getting annoyed about it, she wondered.

Back at the disco, things had slowed down a little. John seemed to have managed to keep the gym teacher with him, they'd even found a table and had sat together, which had made Rose smile. Alec had bought them another drink each and some crisps though Rose had got the idea to share one packet at a time but he thought it had kept her happy.

"Have ya noticed Jamie's been watching us?" Rose leaned over to tell him.

"Yes, I don't know why, he never even bothered last year. There's only one reason he's here Rose, he's jealous of me, dancing with you."

"Yeah, I sort of gathered that," Rose smiled. "He watches us at school sometimes."

"He does? I've not noticed, I thought he had given up?"

"So did I and you're too busy wondering if I'm gonna start kissing your cheek during break times," she teased him.

"Are you?" Alec smiled at the thought. "I mean would you dare?"

"Is that a dare Alec?"

"I don't know Rose, is it?"

Rose let out a laugh. "Right, you so asked for that," she told him, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Well maybe I should start doing it back?" he teased her, trying not to go red.

"Here?" she snorted with laughter, making others around them who were still seated look at them, Alec trying not to look embarrassed.

"No, maybe I will torment you and you won't guess when?" he replied.

"You wouldn't?" Rose tried to stop laughing, the others going back to what they were doing.

"Just watch out Rose Tyler, I may have to start getting my revenge on you? Why, will you slap my face if I try?" he asked, thinking he'd best find out before he actually did it.

"Guess you'll just have to find out?" was all Rose would tell him.

John was keeping an eye on the both of them, as well as pay attention to the woman he was with.

"Why are you watching them?" Sarah Evans asked him.

"Ah, well, have you not seen them together in school?" John managed to ask.

"No, not really since I don't take boys for gym class. What about them?"

"They always have their heads together, I thought they may behave differently out of school," John bluffed.

"Doesn't seem like it," she replied with a smile. "They should be more careful they don't get talked about."

"Yeah, I know. I expect though everyone's just got used to them but from what Alec told me, his friend Jamie fell out with him over her, he was jealous. Seems Alec beat him to asking Rose to be his friend."

Sarah smiled at him. "Seems like it's more than a passing interest you have on them John."

"Can I trust you with something?"

"I don't have a lot of friends here John, if you want to tell me something."

He leaned over and whispered, "Alec's my younger cousin, shush, don't tell anyone."

"Really?" Sandra replied. "Why keep it a secret?"

"No-one knows, I never told the head. I got this job at the last minute, I was just lucky but Rose had a rough time, with just moving up here before the start of term. Alec's helped her a lot."

"She's very good in gym class, she shows the other girls up. I was thinking of getting her to help some of the others."

"She'd probably like that. Sarah, may I see you again, take you out somewhere?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd like that John. How about Saturday night, we could go see a film?"

John agreed, wondering why it was so easy but there again, how had Alec got Rose to be his girlfriend so easily?

"Watch out John, I think Jamie is going to confront Rose and Alec," she warned him.

"I'd best go over then, will you excuse me? May I get you another drink while I'm already up?"

"Thanks but I'd leave them for a while, it may be nothing," Sarah suggested.

Rose was teasing Alec again when he'd asked about him trying to kiss her cheek when they got back.

"John will be with us," Rose had reminded him.

"So? I will get out of the car and see you to the door Rose, since this is a date," Alec replied.

"So, you've been getting some advice on dates then?" she laughed. "Bet ya didn't find a book in the library, did John tell ya?"

"He mentioned it. Seems he's getting on well with your gym teacher Rose. Maybe we'll have to catch the bus home, I've spent all my money on drinks though."

"Aw, don't worry, I've got enough to get home Alec, we won't be walking. Watch out, Jamie's coming over. Why after all this time?"

They were about to find out as he reached their table and John thought he'd better be ready for it.

"Do you two have to flirt in front of everyone?" Jamie asked them, Rose holding onto Alec's arm, Alec thinking she was doing it on purpose.

"Get lost Jamie, who invited you?" Rose huffed. "Let's go smooch again Alec?"

Alec wasn't quite sure what exactly 'smooching' was but it was probably dancing slowly and her getting even closer to him, since she'd put her arm around his neck as they'd danced to a slow tune earlier.

"How can you show yourselves up?" Jamie wanted to know as John was approaching.

"Mind your own business Jamie," Alec warned him. "You had plenty of chances to dance with someone, if you'd wanted. You want to dance with Rose, well she does not want to dance with you."

"You've changed Alec," Jamie told him.

"Yes, I grew up and moved on Jamie, you should do the same."

"Trouble?" John asked as others were beginning to see what was going on.

"No Sir, Jamie was just leaving and I was just going to ask Rose for another dance, until Jamie butted in."

"Well Jamie?" John asked him. "You've ignored them all this time, why now?" Then it slowly dawned on him.

"Jamie, if you are trying to lure Rose away from Alec, it's not going to work. You want to start a fight with him, so he loses his temper and shows himself up, in front of Rose. How is that going to encourage her to go off with you eh?"

"Yeah Jamie, like I'd leave Alec 'cos you wanna pick a fight with him. Go away, I don't want anything to do with ya. Come on Alec, it'll be the last dance soon."

She got up and grabbed Alec's arm and whispered, "Now's the time Alec, to try to kiss my cheek."

Alec leaned over and kissed it, very briefly Rose thought but it was a start. Alec was pleasantly surprised he wasn't getting a slap. She dragged him onto the dance floor, still holding onto him.

"Hope ya gonna do that again later, properly?" she teased him. "Why haven't ya done it before?"

"Really?" he asked her. "Maybe because you never gave me an indication you wanted me to?"

"Well, I have now," she smiled as she tried to put his arm around her back. "I wonder what came over Jamie?"

"Rose," Alec whispered. "Did you mean what you said? That you wouldn't leave me for him?"

"You are a plum sometimes Alec. No, I wouldn't leave ya just 'cos Jamie wants to fight you for me. Unless?" she wondered.

"What do you mean Rose?" he asked as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Alec, what if Jamie wasn't jealous of you? What if he's jealous of me?"

"What?" Alec asked loudly, everyone turning.

"Shush Alec. Just think about it, he gets ya looking at me in the library, what if he was trying to hide something, pretending he's interested in girls?"

"Rose, are you being serious?" Alec asked, seeing what she was getting at. "I think I would have noticed."

"Would ya? You said you weren't interested in girls until you met me and all of a sudden, I take his place in school and afterwards. Alec, he's jealous of me, he has to be."

"We should talk to John about this, you may be wrong Rose."

"I don't think we are Alec. We asked him to stay friends and he didn't want to. He was only pretending when he was trying to get ya to talk to me in the library Alec. He was tryin' to see if ya took the bait." 


	27. Should we be worried?

Should we be worried?

After the disco was over, everyone ignoring Rose and Alec as Rose had been showing off slightly, John made sure Rose got back home, waiting for Alec to say goodnight to her as he walked her to the door.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked her as she was about to enter the code to get in.

"Yeah, it was fun. Alec, think about what I said, about Jamie. If I'm wrong then good but I don't think I am. Night then, see ya on Sunday?"

"Yes, goodnight Rose, it was good, getting to dance all night. I'd best go," he replied, suddenly feeling awkward and trying to remember what John had told him.

"Alec, ya can kiss my cheek if ya want?" Rose smiled.

He reached over and gave her a tiny peck on her right cheek, hoping John wasn't watching as he'd reversed the car. His cousin was watching though, smiling to himself as the two of them were in the doorway.

"Rose, you looked very nice tonight," Alec added, wondering if he'd remembered to say it earlier.

"Thanks. I should really go inside now," she reminded him.

"Of course, I'd best not keep John waiting. See you on Sunday."

John took Alec back home and asked if there was anything wrong.

"No, well Rose was talking about Jamie but I'll tell you on Sunday. Thanks for bringing us back, we thought we'd have to get the bus."

"Why?" John wondered.

"You were dancing with Miss Evans," Alec smiled.

"You were dancing with Rose all night," John reminded him with a laugh. "If you must know, I'm taking her out but I'm counting on you not to say anything Alec."

"Not even to Rose?" Alec tried not to laugh.

"Well if you must, night then, glad you remembered to see her to the door."

After that evening at the disco, Rose made a point of kissing Alec's cheek at least once a day at school, at first it was mainly as everyone went in and it made John smile when he was on playground duty but as it got colder, they would walk around to keep warm, arm in arm and when it rained or snowed, everyone would cram into the hall and they could hardly have any space to themselves.

Now, Christmas was coming up and this year, Rose was undecided if she was looking forward to it or not, since she'd learned of her mother's and Bob's plans to have their friends over and the more Rose talked about it to Alec, the more worried he got.

Two weeks before the big day, Rose had mentioned to her mother again about their party on Christmas Eve. Her mother had relented somewhat and had promised to try to talk Bob into letting Rose go out but Rose was still unsure as Alec's aunt asked her one Sunday afternoon.

Alec had been talking to John before he set off to call for her, it had been snowing and John had offered to take him.

"No, it's fine, Rose will be glad of the walk," Alec insisted. "I have to go get her a present yet, I don't know what I should get for her."

"Ah, don't ask me Alec, I've got no-one to buy for, well not female apart from your aunt of course and I really should get a little something for Rose."

His few dates with the gym teacher had come to nothing and there was no-one else he had his eye on but he'd not given up entirely, he was going to try again by inviting her out for a meal a few days before. So Rose and Alec were sitting in his aunt's nice and warm kitchen when his aunt came in.

"So you are coming round on Christmas Eve Rose?"

"I'm not sure Mrs Smith, I'm gonna try my best though, even if I've got to sneak out. If they make me stay in, I'm locking myself in my room all night."

"Well, that's what we are all worried about," his aunt told her. "Why are they making you stay in?"

"I've no idea, I hardly know any of them. I think Bob wants to show me off or something, that this year he's got a family, well at least I hope that's it."

"So do we," Alec told her, his aunt agreeing with him.

"Never mind Rose, I'm sure you'll be okay," his aunt tried to reassure her.

Rose just hoped she was right. The Saturday before Christmas, Rose had gone in a store with her mother and was looking for something to get Alec since she'd been saving her allowance. She'd reluctantly got something for Bob, her mother telling her she'd be best to do so and they had passed the stationery department when Rose had an idea.

"Mum, I think I'll just go back there," she pointed behind her. "I could get Alec a nice writing set with pens and everything."

"Does he do a lot of writing?" her mother wanted to know.

"Well yeah, he does. I'm sure he'll be pleased."

That sorted, there was just her mother to buy for. She'd seen her and Bob in the supermarket the last few weeks buying extra bottles of various wines or spirits for their friends who were coming to the party and thought it a bit pointless, if they were all bringing presents of bottles of something or other plus they'd been getting drinks and food for the party.

"So have you asked Bob if I can go out?" Rose asked hopefully.

"He's still not said anything," her mother told her. "You'd be best asking on the night, just stay a while and maybe he'll let ya go out?"

"Mum, Alec and his cousin were gonna call for me, I have to let them know," Rose protested.

"Well ya can phone them, can't ya?" her mother suggested.

She had Alec's phone number though she didn't know why so she'd have to get his aunts and hope for the best. The last day at school, they'd been allowed a non-uniform day and they were having a big party in the hall at two, then they would be allowed home early, if they wanted. Rose and Alec were walking around the playground, Rose all wrapped up and clinging to Alec's arm.

"So, last day?" Rose grinned.

"You are coming around tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Mum's still working but she's finishing early on Christmas Eve so I can't be too late back, I have to help her get everything ready. So, do ya want your present before then or shall I bring it to the party, if I can get there? I'll need your aunt's number or maybe I should just call your number, what time are ya leaving?"

"I'll write her number down for you later, try ours first though. I hope you can get out Rose."

"So do I. Is your other cousin coming back?"

"John never said but there are a few others I want you to meet Rose."

"I'm gonna miss all my old friends. Still, it won't be so bad," she told him.

"You're away from your home Rose."

"Yeah but I have you and your family. They make me feel at home. Come on, time to go in or would ya rather stay out in the cold?" she smiled.

The next day, Rose told her mother she was off to Alec's then his aunts.

"I'm going to the library as well, I have some work to catch up on, Alec's gonna help me. So, is all the shopping done then?"

"Just a few more things, I'll get them when I finish work, unless you want to go?"

"Leave me a list then me and Alec can go, he won't mind helping me."

"Well don't forget I need you back early on Christmas Eve Rose," her mother reminded her.

Rose wished she could forget about it, until she was sure she was able to go out. When she got to Alec's she asked him if he was spending most of the holidays at his aunts.

"I don't think me and dad want to be on our own," he told her as he sat at the kitchen table. "It will remind us too much of my mum. Rose, did I tell you, that making friends with you, it won't seem too bad, that she won't be here?"

"Aw, I think ya said something before but I'm glad ya think of it like that. I'm gonna miss my friends but you make up for them."

"You told me the other day," Alec looked up from his writing and smiled.

Rose thought he would be pleased with the present she had picked out for him, he had now started to do some of his story writing downstairs while Rose listened to his ideas.

"Rose, I hope you can go to the party, it won't be the same without you being there."

"I hope so too, if he thinks I'm staying where his mates are, he's got another thing coming," Rose replied. "I have no idea why he insists on me being there, unless like I said he's showing off."

"Maybe all his friends have families and he's been left out until now?" Alec wondered.

"Well he's not making up for it by showing me off," Rose replied, leaning her head on her arms.

"Do you want to go out, are you bored?" he asked her.

Rose looked up and gave him a smile. "No, you carry on, I'll bring a book and leave it here next time. I really don't mind you writing, you know I look forward to hearing them being read out."

"I never read them to anyone before I met you, not even to my mum but I think I've written more the last few months," he admitted.

"Because of me?" Rose wondered. "So am I in this one then?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Rose," he teased her.

Rose changed the subject.

"Do ya think John will get back with Miss Evans?"

"He said he was going to try, maybe it's because they work together, he's already keeping it a secret that I'm his cousin and he takes us to school and back."

"Yeah, I think it could be a bit difficult then?"

"I expect so. Want to go out?" he asked, closing his notebook. "We could go to the library and you could get a book to read?"

"I should get some school books on Scottish history and geography, I'm never gonna get a good grade on those subjects."

"I told you I would help you Rose, you should have asked. My stories can always wait."

They put their coats on and walked down to the local library and Alec helped her find the books she needed.

"Are you going to spend the holidays catching up then?" Alec teased her as she was checking them out.

"I'll have something to do while you do your writing. It'll also give me an excuse not to spend all my time watching Christmas specials on the TV with my mum and Bob. I already warned my mum I needed to catch up on some work. Alec, promise not to say anything?" she asked as they walked away from the desk. Alec nodded. "I only just got into that school, I'm not as clever as I lead other people to believe."

Alec looked at her, standing in the entrance.

"I don't believe that Rose, you are clever, in your own way. You got in, that's what's important."

"No it's not, I barely scraped in, I think they had to take so many who didn't quite pass the entrance exam and I got lucky 'cos I'd just moved here."

"I would never have known Rose, you didn't have to tell me."

"I was gonna tell ya when I got the chance Alec, I should have told ya before. You've told me things but I wonder if John knows, since he doesn't ask me a lot of questions and never says anything?"

"He has access to your school records Rose, he'll know and he'll not say anything."

"Does it bother ya?" she asked as they went back out.

"No Rose, you're my friend, it makes no difference to me. I would never have known, if you'd not said but I still think you are one of the cleverest people I know, you know plenty of other things."

"Thanks," she smiled, putting her arm in his. "Hey, did we just pass Jamie going in with another boy?"

"Where?" Alec asked, trying to turn around. "Was it someone from school?"

"I don't know everyone in school Alec," Rose laughed.

"Well we used to go in all the time, it's nothing Rose. Still think you are right about him?"

"Maybe? He seems to have got over it though. You two spent a lot of time together, I think we'd have noticed at school, unless everyone's too busy watching us?"

"Well even Billy and his mates leave us alone now Rose. It was like they just went onto something else. So, have you any last minute shopping to do?"

"Yeah, tomorrow and you can come and help me," Rose smiled as they walked off. "My mum's gonna leave me a list."

Shopping was not one of Alec's favourite things, especially at this time of the year but he knew he had to make an effort to help her.

"Where do we have to go, into town?"

"Yeah, to the supermarket, have you got the bus fare?"

"I can manage, I don't suppose I can let you go on your own?"

So, on the morning of the 24th, Rose had promised to be back early and Jackie had promised to try her best to let her go out that evening.

"Rose, ya know it wasn't me, stopping you going out, don't ya?" she asked Rose before she went out.

"I used to think it was you but now I know it's not, Mum. I suppose I was used to doing it back home?"

"I'm only doing what I think's best for ya Rose."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy to get used to it Mum but I know you're doing your best now. Maybe I can sneak out and he'll never even notice, if he thinks I'm in my room?"

"Don't let him find out Rose, for goodness sake. Let's see what he says when he comes home? He might be in a good mood? If not, just wait until his mates arrive and say you're going to your room, then just slip out. As long as you're back just after midnight, they'll be people still here, just don't get caught coming back. Rose, I'm trying to do my best for ya."

"Yeah, I know you are Mum. See ya later then? I'm gonna clean up now to save time later."

"Did ya get Alec to help with the shopping then?"

"Yeah, he didn't seem to mind. Don't be late Mum."

When they went to Alec's aunt's later, they were helping to put the decorations up and Rose offered to help get everything ready.

"You have your own to do later," Alec reminded her.

"Yeah but no tea to cook tonight, thank goodness. If I don't call ya, it means I'm gonna have to sneak out, I can get here on my own Alec."

"Well I'm just worried you will get caught," he told her, touching her arm.

"Yeah, I know ya are Alec, I'll be fine."

"He may stop you on Boxing Day though," he reminded her.

"Well, best hope he either lets me out tonight or he doesn't catch me sneaking out then?"

He walked back to Rose's and Rose just kissed his cheek, that was cold.

"See ya later, hopefully," Rose grinned, taking her glove off.

Alec hoped he was worrying over nothing as he watched her go inside, knowing her mother would be home early. When Bob got home, he noticed Rose had got changed, hoping she could go out.

"So, can I meet your friends then go to Alec's aunt's party? I know everyone there, not like everyone who's coming here."

"Aw, go on Bob, let her go, she's been looking forward to it," her mother spoke up.

"I told you Jackie, you know everyone wants to meet her," Bob reminded her. "What's wrong with her staying?"

Rose was about to say plenty but decided not to.

"I'll only stay in my room if ya make me stay," she protested.

"Not until you've said hello to everyone," Bob reminded her. "Just do as I ask."

"Then can I go out?"

"That depends when everyone arrives, doesn't it?" Bob asked her.

"Then can I call Alec and tell him I might be late?"

"You can tell him you may not be going," he replied.

Rose thought there was only one thing for it. She had been good at sneaking out back home, this was no different as long as she used the stairs and not the lift.

"So what are you going to do?" Alec asked her when she called him.

"What do ya think?" Rose replied, trying to sound cheerful. "I'm not staying in my room all night and watch everyone trying the door handle."

"What?" Alec asked. "Would they do that?"

"Chill Alec, they'll only either be looking for somewhere to put their coats or do their snogging," she tried to joke.

Alec hated the thought someone would try her room door for any other reason.

"Well, we'll be setting off soon, just go to my aunt's house," he managed to tell her.

"Gotta go, the door buzzer just went."

Both Jackie and Bob appeared, Rose hoping she'd not been heard talking to Alec and was about to go to her room, to get her coat for a quick getaway when Bob told her to stay where she was. Half an hour later, after Bob had made sure he'd introduced Rose to those they didn't see in the pub on Saturday and she was trying to hide in the kitchen, her mother said nearly everyone was there, including a few neighbours and the living room was already nearly full.

Rose was not going in there, it was already full of smoke and she wondered if they'd ever get rid of the smell, her mother usually hated anyone smoking in their old flat. Her mother came in the kitchen for more party food.

"Rose, if you're going, go now. I'll tell Bob you went to your room, go on. I'll take the blame if ya get caught. I'm trying to make up sweetheart, I know ya finding all this difficult."

"Thanks Mum, the next time someone calls up, I'll nip into my room while you're letting them in."

Over at Alec's they were setting off, Alec still worrying Rose wouldn't get to the party.

"So why is she not allowed?" his dad asked him.

"She said Bob wanted her to meet all his friends, I'm still worried about her."

"I know you are Alec but there's not much we can do about it, if she never says much. Just being her friend helps."

When John let them in, he asked where Rose was.

"Should we go call for her?" John asked.

"She called me, she may have to sneak out," Alec admitted.

"Well come on then, not everyone's here yet, let's see if we can find her?" John suggested, going through to the hallway to get his coat.

They had just got to the corner and Alec thought he saw her just down the road, waiting to cross. While Bob had been greeting the last of their expected guests, Rose sneaked back in her room, then waited a few minutes, hoping she wouldn't be seen with her coat. She knew she'd have to leave the presents until Boxing Day, there was no way she could sneak them out as well.

She quietly closed the door, after she put her room door key in her pocket with the front door key and headed for the stairs as she didn't want to tempt fate by someone getting out of the lift who was late. She was glad their apartment didn't face onto the street either as she set off, fastening her coat. There was no-one around, which didn't really bother her. She got to the corner and was about to cross the road when she saw two figures up ahead.

Not daring to think it was Alec looking for her, she debated staying on her side of the road and walk further up to cross over, since she knew some of those from school also lived around there but as she walked up, the two figures crossed the road and she panicked slightly, until she could make out one was taller than the other and it was probably Alec and John after all.

Then Alec waved, not wanting to shout. There was some ice on the pavement, it had got cold suddenly and Rose was watching where she walked as they approached her.

"Hi you two," she just grinned.

"We thought you were going to cross the road," Alec told her as she took his arm, making John smile.

"I wasn't sure who was walking down the road. Ya didn't have to come looking for me."

"Is that right?" John joked, raising his eyebrows even though a scarf covered his chin now he'd pulled it up a bit.

"So did you have to sneak out then?" Alec asked as they crossed the almost empty road, apart from a few cars that were parked outside driveways. "Don't get caught on the way back."

"I used to do it all the time when I was back home," Rose replied, wanting to hurry up and get back inside a nice warm house.

"Well worry about that later," John told them as they reached his house, another car now parked on the road.

Once inside, Rose was introduced to Alec's other cousin who had finally decided to come home and his girlfriend, then another aunt and uncle and a teenage girl, a bit older than her and Alec.

"Hi there," the girl went up to Rose as she was introduced. "Are you Alec's girlfriend then?" she smiled. "I never thought my cousin would get one though looking at him, yeah, I can believe it."

Rose wondered what that was supposed to mean. She'd told Alec and John she'd have to leave at midnight, so she wouldn't be noticed sneaking in and they'd promised to get her back in time. Alec's aunt Mary told her she had to try to come over for the Hogmanay and Rose said her mother was going out anyway. Just after eleven, everyone was laughing and joking, mainly about Peter coming back and the fact Rose and Alec wouldn't admit they were more than friends, Alec followed Rose into the hallway as she went to the bathroom.

"Sorry they are teasing us," he apologized.

"Yeah, it's okay, maybe next year we'll admit it? We've not talked about it recently."

"I know that Rose, maybe we should leave it a few more months?" he suggested, leaning on the bottom of the banister. "Look what John put up when he got home?" he smiled, turning to the doorway and Rose seeing a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"What did he do that for?" she asked, since she always used the kitchen door.

"Well I don't think it was for Peter's benefit, do you?" he asked reaching his hand out to Rose, who was on the second step, having sat down.

They hadn't really held hands before, Rose was too busy holding onto his arm but she thought his hand felt warm, it was bigger than hers and as he took it, it was like hers fitted exactly as he squeezed it slightly and pulled her up and she let him lead her under it.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Rose thought she'd tease him.

"I think we're supposed to kiss under it and not just on the cheek," he teased her back.

"I know that, ya plum," Rose laughed, Alec hoping no-one was going to open a door and ask what they were doing but if John had planned this, he'd notice they were both missing and try to stop anyone.

"Merry Christmas Rose," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

Rose squeezed his hand for him to let go and since he was slightly taller than she was, reached up now she had her flat boots on and kissed his back. She put her hands on his shoulders and edged slightly forward. Alec thought she was going to just kiss his cheek back but a strange feeling came over him that he didn't just want her to kiss his cheek back, did he?

Rose was getting butterflies in her tummy, more than the first time she'd dared to kiss his cheek and he was clearly expecting her to just do it back but she looked up to the mistletoe above them.

"Merry Christmas Alec," then before either of them knew it, she reached forward and brushed his lips with her own then Alec leaned forward and did the same. 


	28. No denying

No denying

Rose felt all giddy, like her head was spinning.

"Sorry," Alec apologized, looking at his feet, trying to steady Rose.

"Don't be sorry," Rose smiled. "I felt like I was doing back flips. You'd best go back in there, before someone comes looking for us and I have to go soon, before Bob catches me sneaking back in."

"Yeah, sure Rose. It was 'erm, nice."

He knew they had been building up to this for a while, especially after the disco a few weeks ago. He'd bought her a nice toiletries set, he'd given in and gone into a store and asked what he should buy a teenage girl as a present and the older assistant had smile sympathetically at him and pointed him in the right direction.

"Yeah, it was kinda nice," Rose had to admit. "I was wondering what it would be like. I'd best go."

"Sorry, I'll see you back in there," he pointed to the sitting room door they had just come from.

He almost collided with his other cousin Katie.

"Is the bathroom free?" she grinned at him as he was on his own.

"Rose is up there," he admitted.

"Aw, my little cousin's gone all red," she teased him. "I bet she's just gone up there?"

"What makes you think that?" he asked, hoping he wasn't a bright shade of red.

"Even I don't take that long. So, is Rose your girlfriend then? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

He had visions of her going back in and shouting it out loud that he had a girlfriend.

Just then, the door opened, it was John.

"Having your own party out here?" he laughed. "Where's Rose?"

Alec pointed up the stairs, hearing a door closing.

"Ah, well we should be setting off soon, we don't want Rose to be in trouble, do we?" John asked him.

"Why would she be in trouble?" Katie wanted to know.

"Rose and her mother live with this bloke who's a bit strict, she sneaked out tonight," John told her.

"Oh. Poor Rose. Isn't she allowed out?"

"Well yes but there was a party there and she was supposed to be at it. Seems she preferred to be here, didn't she Alec?"

"I'd rather be anywhere than where my mum's having a party," Rose joined in. "Are you all waiting for the bathroom?"

"No, I came out to see where you'd all disappeared to," John laughed.

"I came out because I bet anything these two were under the mistletoe," Katie told him.

"Ha, I bet they were as well," John laughed. "Don't deny it."

"Geez, can't I even go out to the bathroom now?" Rose objected.

"Ah, well, that depends what else you were doing," John teased her. "Shall we leave, in case you didn't get chance earlier? I mean to kiss under the mistletoe?"

"We should be taking Rose home," Alec reminded him, thinking there was no way Rose would now go anywhere near it and that was their first and last kiss.

"Yes, maybe we should? Get your coats then," John replied, not that he was going to let this drop, it was too good.

They got their coats and Rose went back in to say goodnight to everyone.

"See you on Boxing Day," Alec's aunt hugged her.

"Yeah, if I don't get caught going back in. Sorry I can't stay any longer."

"Well we're just glad you were able to come tonight," she was assured. "You'll be able to stay longer for the new year celebrations?"

"Yeah, they're going out. Thanks for inviting me Mrs Smith."

"You're most welcome and why don't you call me auntie Mary?"

"Thanks, I'd like that. Night then and happy Christmas."

"To you too Rose, go on and don't get caught," she replied.

John let Rose and Alec walk behind him as they stepped out in the cold night air, Rose grabbing Alec's arm to try to keep warm as it had dropped a few degrees.

"I really hope you don't get caught Rose," Alec was telling her.

"Ah, I'm an expert at creeping in and out, don't worry about me," Rose joked.

She might have been confident outwardly but inside, she was dreading coming face to face with Bob, even if her mother had said she'd stick up for her. Would her mother back down though and deny it?

"I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight," Alec asked her, not knowing what to say after the brief kiss they had shared.

"Yeah, better than being on my own in my room or at their boring party, Bob's mates getting drunk. I'll have to use the stairs when I get back, in case anyone leaves early. I wish I could have stayed a bit longer though."

"Yeah, I know Rose. You can make up for it next time. Do you want to talk about that kiss?"

"Do you? What's to say? We both wanted to, well I did."

"So did I. I wasn't sure though, that you were ready."

"Maybe we'll get another chance on Boxing Day?"

"I hope so but Rose, do we need the mistletoe being there?"

"Alec, I thought we were going to wait, I mean about you being my boyfriend and me being your girlfriend?"

"We can, if that's what you want?" Alec asked as they turned her street corner. "You want to wait, until we're both fourteen?"

"I don't know Alec, do you?" she asked as John had stopped just ahead of them.

"Night then Rose, see you on Boxing Day?" Alec asked her as he walked her to the door, John seeing them pass him and smiling to himself.

He'd thought Alec would get her under the strategically placed mistletoe sooner or later and if he'd not, he wanted to know why.

"You mean tomorrow?" Rose smiled, hearing a clock chime it was midnight in the distance.

"Yes. Don't get caught Rose, please?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, I'll just say I went out to get some fresh air, he can't prove I've been anywhere else. My mum knows all my old tricks, trust me and she'll back me up. She said she'd tell him she gave me permission, she doesn't have to do everything he says. Mind you, sometimes I wonder what he has over her, leaving all the decisions to him," Rose mused.

"I'd best go, it's really cold out here. Night Rose."

He stepped closer and kissed her cold cheek but Rose turned slightly and caught the side of his mouth. He knew that was it now, the cheek kissing would be reserved for sneaking the odd one or two when they were out or in the school playground. No-one may have noticed them but they would if it were to progress and it had been a miracle so far no-one had tormented them over it.

He watched Rose go inside, praying she wouldn't bump into anyone leaving the party, goodness knew what sort of state they would be in and if they didn't know her, she may get hassled. John saw his reluctance to leave as Alec glanced back.

"What are you so worried about?" John asked him.

"Rose, getting back inside safely," Alec replied, seeing she'd disappeared.

"Relax Cous, anyone coming from the party will take the lift, they won't be in a fit state to take the stairs, trust me. So, did you make use of what I put up in the hallway then?" he laughed.

Alec didn't want to admit it but he knew why it had been put there, his cousin Peter and his girlfriend didn't need it, judging by what he'd seen earlier.

"Come on, let's get you back then I'll give you and your dad a ride home. We could have taken the car to see Rose home but I figured you two wanted to talk, about any kisses you may or may not have shared?"

Alec knew they'd just been seen in the doorway.

Rose reached their floor, standing by the door before opening it. Maybe if she heard the sound of voices and guests were waiting for the lift, she could sneak out while they were getting in? Well that was half a plan she supposed. That would mean more people were gathering in the hallway getting ready to leave though?

Maybe she could use that to her advantage, they'd all be too busy talking to notice her and the door would be opening, she could sneak by, the bathroom was the nearest door, she could dart in there until the coast was clear or into the kitchen, saying she was just getting a drink.

While she waited, thinking that was her best option rather than risk opening the door herself and coming face to face with her mother or worse still, Bob, she thought back to the short kiss she'd shared with Alec. It had been nice, he'd felt warm and had wanted to kiss her back, which had been a good sign otherwise he would have asked her what the hell she was doing and walked off.

She should have known that John would be sneaky and pull a trick like that, after he saw them kissing each other's cheeks often enough. She heard sounds and prayed any of the residents who'd been invited didn't want to go down a flight or two instead of getting the lift. She opened the door slightly, saw their front door open and Bob standing with his arms around two of his mates.

She'd have to wait until he turned away, maybe to go to some others, sneak behind him and make a run for the bathroom. Sure enough, he went back inside, the lift door opened and a few got in, then she heard voices shout for the door to be held, a few more dragging themselves out and Rose hoped they all had a taxi booked, they were in no fit state to drive, that was for sure.

The front door was still open as a few more dived for the lift, making the lift door reopen as probably those already in didn't know how to find the 'hold' button because they had drunk too much. She saw her chance, hoping the stairs door didn't make a noise and she held her breath, made a dash for the door and seeing the living room door open and Bob's back to it.

She thought he'd hear if she attempted to unlock her room door but she had her coat on, something she'd not taken into account while thinking of a plan to get back in so she hurriedly took it off and hung it on the coat rack and hoped he'd not notice it hadn't been there earlier.

She heard him talking louder in an even broader Scottish accent than normal and dived into the kitchen, standing at the sink behind the table, having kicked off her boots she'd changed into before going out and hoping he didn't see them in the corner.

She saw him with the last of his mates, going to the door, grabbed her boots, praying he was too far gone to notice her coat was there and ran for her room door, just unlocking it before he turned around.

"What are you doing Rose?" he asked her. "Where have you been all night eh?"

Rose was hiding her boots behind her back and thought she'd been caught out and he'd known she wasn't in there all night.

"Just the kitchen to get a drink," Rose replied as her mother was laughing with some of the women on their way out. "I told ya I wasn't joining the party."

"Here, Rose, come and say goodnight to Maureen and, sorry, I forgot your name," Jackie grinned.

"Have you been out Rose?" Bob turned on her.

"Leave her Bob, say goodnight to everyone," Jackie told him, Rose guessing she was putting most of it on for his benefit but her mother could drink when she wanted to.

So Rose took her chances, locking the door behind her and got ready for bed. She had to be up early to put the turkey in the oven, she couldn't trust her mother to do it and there were the vegetable to be prepared, wishing Bob would give in and buy some ready frozen ones to save time.

Meanwhile, Alec and his dad had got home and his dad asked if Rose had enjoyed the party.

"I think she did but I'm worried about her not getting caught," he admitted.

"She knows the risks Alec and she's prepared to take them. She is some friend, you know?"

"I know that Dad. It won't be the same tomorrow, with mum not being here but Rose, well she sort of makes up for it, I wish she could be there."

His dad patted his shoulder, knowing Rose had filled a big gap in Alec's life.

"I know Alec," his dad tried to assure him. "Rose was just what you needed and you're a good friend to her as well. Get some sleep eh? You'll see her on Boxing Day, are you calling for her?"

"I said I would, if she doesn't get caught going in tonight or she'll be grounded. She took a big risk tonight."

"I know, see what she's prepared to do?" his dad teased him. "I was keeping this as a surprise but remember I said we may take a holiday next year?" Alec nodded. "Well how about we book a caravan somewhere and we ask if Rose can go with us? She won't have to pay for anything other than any extras she wants."

Alec had hated their last holiday, down on the south coast somewhere because his mum was getting ill and hadn't told anyone.

"She'd maybe like that? What if she can't go though? How can I go off and leave her?"

"Alec, you can only ask her. It's up to her when she mentions it, it won't be until July or August anyway, she has plenty of time. We ll get a caravan with a separate bedroom for her. What do you think?"

"Can I ask her then? Dad, I think Rose wants to be my girlfriend, do you think we're too young?"

His dad smiled as he switched the kettle on.

"Alec, I think we all know it's been heading that way for a while now. Do you both think you are too young? Rose can't think so, if she's been dropping hints. Mind you, if you both decide, you know how I expect you to behave while I'm not in?"

"Yes Dad, I know and we will. Can she come to my room though, while you're in?" he dared ask.

"Well, work up to that eh? There will be some rules though, such as I expect to hear you moving around, understand? No going up there until I get home though."

"I get it Dad. We did talk about it but maybe now, Rose thinks it's time."

"What makes you think that?" his dad asked as he made them some hot chocolate.

"John pinned some mistletoe up in the hallway," Alec confessed.

"So I noticed. Why would he do that then?" his dad smiled.

"Because Rose walks around the school playground with her arm in mine and she's been kissing my cheek for a while, since just before the school disco," he admitted

His dad let out a laugh. "Well no wonder then, she probably means business. I think your mum would have liked Rose. She's just what you need Alec, you seem to have got over losing Jamie as your friend."

"Rose feels guilty about it, she thinks it's her fault. She also thinks something else."

"Oh, what might that be?" his dad asked as they sat at the kitchen table.

"I don't want to say Dad but I've been thinking about it and maybe she was right."

"Then tell me Alec or it can wait," his dad replied, since it was well after midnight.

"Well, she thought Jamie wasn't jealous about me, being friends with Rose," Alec replied. "I never wanted to think otherwise."

"Oh, you mean he's jealous of Rose being friends with you? We already know that much Alec," his dad reminded him.

"No Dad, I don't mean that way, Rose means he wanted me to himself, not to share, which she thinks means something else."

"I see. Do you think the same Alec?" he was asked.

"I never saw any indication Dad but Rose reckoned when he used to dare me to go talk to her in the library, he was seeing if I was interested in girls."

"Well, you never said you were interested in girls," he was reminded. "You've only been interested since you met Rose, which I think rather proves a point, don't you?"

"That Rose made me realize I was? That being friends with Jamie wasn't enough?"

"You'll work it out Alec," his dad smiled.

Alec already knew he had. Rose had been right though he'd not wanted to believe that his friend was playing for the other team, as people would say.

"Do you think he would have admitted it?" Alec wondered, feeling tired.

"Eventually, at least until you showed an interest in girls. If it hadn't been Rose, it would have been another girl, maybe not just yet though?"

"So Rose proved to him I was interested in girls? I still want to think she's wrong about him though."

"I know Alec. Go get some sleep eh and don't worry about her, I'm sure she didn't get caught creeping back home, she's very clever."

"She doesn't think she's clever Dad, she wants me to help her with her homework, especially history and geography."

"That's to be expected Alec, she'll have learned English history and geography at her old school, won't she?"

"John's been going easy on her, he seems to understand and makes allowances for her but how will she get her grades if I don't help her? She got some books from the library, I was going to help her during the holidays."

"Good, I'm sure you will be a big help to her," his dad replied.

Alec just hoped his dad was right. Rose had admitted to him she'd not paid much attention at her old school but even if she had, it wouldn't have been much help to her. All he could do was help her get up to date on something he'd been learning for a lot longer but his dad was right on one thing Rose was still clever.

He knew after their kiss earlier there would be no denying now he liked girls, particularly Rose and they would be no going back, she would make certain of that and when the subject came up again and she asked him, who was he to deny he was her boyfriend?

Rose was still up early the next morning, she knew her mother would be suffering from the booze last night but as she had put the turkey in the oven then gone back to bed, she heard her mother calling from the kitchen. Rose went back in.

"How did ya sneak in last night?" she asked Rose.

"Very carefully Mum," Rose grinned. "I thought Bob had found out."

"Well you were very lucky Rose, please don't try it again. Did ya enjoy yourself then?"

"Yeah, it was much better than putting up with Bob's rowdy friends. I met some more of Alec's family and his aunt told me to start calling her auntie Mary. So, happy Christmas then," Rose smiled, going to hug her.

"Yeah, you too Rose. I know you're missing all your old friends but I'm missing everyone too. You have to face it Rose, we're here to stay sweetheart. We have a proper home now, I could never afford to have a place like this."

"Yeah but ya have to go out to work Mum," Rose reminded her.

"It's no more than I was doing at home Rose."

"Mum, you're working longer hours now."

"I know but we're a lot better off and you're in a better school. You can't deny it Rose, if we'd not come here, we wouldn't be as well off."

Rose couldn't argue that, they did have a better lifestyle than they'd had before but at least she'd had the freedom to do as she'd wanted instead of a strict elder who expected her to do everything he said and had stopped her going out last night well so he thought.

Jackie went back to her bedroom and Bob was awake,

"Jackie, did Rose say anything to you? Did she disobey me and go out?"

"I don't think so Bob, how would she have got out and back in again?" Jackie bluffed.

"She was in the kitchen when our friends were leaving, she was still dressed."

"Well maybe she thought she should put in an appearance as everyone was leaving?" Jackie suggested.

"I hope that's true Jackie? I have to explain to everyone now that Rose is just shy, I don't know what they all thought when she went to her room, they're going to be very disappointed. Maybe we should take her to the next one on New Years Eve?"

"Bob, you promised her she could go out, remember? She did as ya asked and stayed in last night."

"True but even so, everyone will be asking me why they never met her properly. They were all looking forward to it Jackie."

"Yeah, I know Bob but they'll be other chances," Jackie tried to tell him.

"You had better be right Jackie." 


	29. Who kissed who?

Who kissed who?

Rose somehow managed to survive Christmas Day but only because she kept thinking about the brief but amazing kiss she had shared with Alec the night before. So that was what it was like, she wondered. That was what all the fuss was about, Sandra hadn't warned her how it would feel when she'd said it was only a matter of time before they kissed.

The day school had broken up for the holidays, they'd been talking in the girls room and Sandra had told her she'd noticed the two of them. Rose had thought she must be the only one apart from John who had, no-one else had tormented them over it so far. She thought they'd either been very lucky or everyone had got used to them.

Her mother and Bob seemed to suffer from the night before and were falling asleep on the sofa so Rose wondered if she dared to slip out but Alec would be at his aunt's and they may not appreciate her gate-crashing, even though she was welcome there so she went to her room instead, thinking more about what had happened last night.

Alec was getting teased by both his cousins, John having more sympathy because he spent more time with Rose and Alec and when everyone had eaten, John followed Alec out into the hallway.

"Take no notice of your other cousin, Alec," John told him, ruffling his hair as Alec sat where Rose had been last night. "It was going to happen, I thought I'd maybe just help you along?"

"I knew you had placed it there," Alec tried to smile. "There's no going back now, is there?"

"That's up to Rose but considering you walked her home and she kissed your cheek again, she's not mad at you."

"I thought she might have been but she leaned forward first. She said it was nice."

"Well, you're home and dried then Alec. It can only get better but take your time, don't rush things."

"I don't think Rose wants to rush things. We did talk about it before but we just left it. Rose thinks maybe it's best we wait a bit longer, well I think she does."

"Alec, I meant take your time, don't leave it altogether. I know you two are inseparable but if you don't let your feelings be known, Rose will think that you're backing off."

"She will? So how do I let her know I'm not?" Alec wanted to know.

"Just carry on with what you're doing, you'll both know," John advised him, with a grin on his face.

"You mean Rose will?" Alec grinned back.

"It's not all one-sided is it, on her side?" John suddenly realized.

"What? No, it's not, is that what you think?" Alec suddenly stood up.

"I had to ask," John replied. "I wanted to make sure it wasn't all Rose but I can see it's not. Just go along with what she wants, she'll show you and when you're ready, you won't need the mistletoe. I'm still leaving it up though."

The next morning, Rose was up early. All she could think about was seeing Alec later when he called for her. Her mother noticed as they got breakfast ready.

"Rose, I'm sorry you couldn't get out yesterday."

"It's okay Mum, leave it. Thanks for not telling on me the other night."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I met some more of Alec's family. He has two more cousins though one's only back for the holidays and the other one lives in Glasgow. Mum, why did Bob insist I stayed for the party?"

"Leave it sweetheart. Bob's never had a real family before, that's all. He just wanted to show off to his friends, that's all. Don't worry too much Rose, he's only looking out for us."

"Then why do ya let him have the last say in everything?" Rose wanted to know.

"We live with him Rose. He got us out of the estate, you got into a better school, I could never have done that on my own. We have a better life here Rose, it's much nicer up here, for both of us. You have better friends as well, don't you?" her mother asked.

"What was wrong with my other friends?" Rose objected.

"Really? They distracted you Rose, you hung around with them when ya were supposed to be in class and don't think I never knew. No, we're certainly better off up here and at least ya have a father-figure now, someone to put you right."

Rose was about to disagree when Bob started calling for her mother. It reminded her they were here for all the wrong reasons and her mother couldn't see it. What reason did Bob want a family, with a teenager and not someone younger? She guessed she would never know.

Now she was counting the hours until Alec called for her but would he be mad she had made the first move the other night?

"Can I use the phone Mum?" she called after her mother.

"Don't be on long sweetheart."

Rose dialled Alec's number, hoping he'd answer but it was his dad.

"Hello Rose, do you want Alec?" she was asked. "I'll just get him."

His dad knew he'd been on edge all morning, after confessing what had happened the other night. He knew though it was down to them what they did about it, no amount of telling them to stay away from each other would do any good, since they were in the same class and Rose was like part of the family.

Alec was called to the phone, not that he wasn't already standing in the doorway, hoping it was Rose but not that she was telling him she couldn't go out later.

"Rose, is everything okay?" he greeted her, his dad going off and smiling to himself.

He knew Alec cared a lot about her and he'd seen it more-so lately.

"Yeah, it's fine. I wanted to sneak out early, are you going out yet?"

"No, I can come round now or meet you outside? Did you have a good day yesterday?"

"Not really, it would have been better if I'd have been back home or with your family. Bob was a bit of a misery," she replied, hoping he didn't hear or she'd be grounded until next Christmas.

Alec let out a nervous laugh. "I can come round, maybe in an hour?' he asked, since it was just after eleven.

Rose sounded disappointed when she replied with, "Oh, well maybe I can last that long?"

"Or were you hoping to come round now?" he asked, seeing where his dad was.

It was different when his dad was out, they came and went as they wanted during the holidays but despite him saying Rose was always welcome, he thought maybe his dad wanted them to have some time on their own.

"It doesn't matter Alec, I can wait," Rose replied, not wanting to cause any problems.

"Just hold on," Alec told her, putting the receiver down on the stand.

"I heard what you told Rose," his dad said as Alec got to the doorway. "Go get her or meet her, it's okay."

"She said she'd wait," Alec offered.

"I know how miserable she is at home, it can't be easy for her but Alec, we really need to talk about things, if Rose is going to be your girlfriend."

"Thanks Dad, I need to talk about it with Rose though, we never decided anything," Alec replied.

"I think you already have," his dad disagreed. "I'm not objecting Alec but you have to think about it very carefully. Go on, don't keep her waiting on the phone."

"Thanks Dad."

Alec went back to the phone, where Rose was waiting on the other end. Was she asking too much of him, spending time with his dad when she was unhappy?

"Rose, it's okay, I'm coming round for you. Will you be able to get out though?" Alec asked her worriedly that he'd get there and Bob wouldn't even let him talk to her on the intercom, let alone let him in the building.

"Yeah, just come round Alec, please?"

"Just wait, I won't be long."

Rose put the phone down and went into the living room.

"Everything okay Rose?" her mother asked, trying not to ask how the phone call had gone.

"Yeah. I've already prepared your lunch Mum, you only have to reheat it."

"Not joining us?" Bob suddenly asked, coming out from behind a newspaper he was trying to catch up on.

"Rose is going out, remember?" Jackie reminded him.

Rose thought he must still be recovering from the other night and the booze he'd had with his dinner yesterday.

"So what time are you going out then?" Bob wanted to know, since Rose had never mentioned a time, thankfully.

She might actually get way with this, since she knew how long it took Alec to walk round.

"Alec will be here soon," Rose replied, hoping she didn't sound too keen.

"A bit early?" Bob questioned her.

"I have presents to take round," Rose replied, glad she'd not sneaked them out the other night.

"Well be back before ten, understand?" Bob reminded her. "I still see no reason why you can't stay at home."

Rose thought he had to be joking. Why would she want to spend the day watching boring old films on the TV when she could be with friends?

What her mother had said to her, about them being a family, this was nothing like being a family, not from what she'd seen of Alec's. It worried her now what her mother was getting at, that Bob wanted to show his mates he had a family. Did they have families of their own? If not, maybe she had a right to be worried? She had to talk to Alec and John about this, the way her mother had thought it was normal.

Maybe in a strange way her mother did think it was what it was like to be a family? They'd had all that time being on their own before Bob had come along and then her mother had seen the chance of getting out and living a better life and had grabbed it while she could.

Well, she might have taken her feelings into consideration instead of springing it on her during the school holidays. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door buzzer and she was up like a shot, beating Bob to it.

"Is that you Alec?"

Alec wondered who else she was expecting, since he'd told her he was setting off.

"Yes Rose, are you coming down?" he replied, since the last few times he'd not gone up.

"I'll just get my things, won't be long."

With that, she was out and into her bedroom, the carrier bag of presents already on the bed. She'd saved all her bus fare and some of her allowance but she'd not got anything for Alec's other cousin, since she'd not known he was going to be there. She hoped she'd be forgiven.

Alec was waiting downstairs, trying to keep warm when he saw her coming out of the lift.

"Let me take that for you?" he offered, going for the large Christmas carrier bag.

"Yeah, thanks but no trying to get to yours," she teased him.

They walked arm in arm to his house, she knew there were still a few hours before they went to his aunt's house though and wondered what they were planning on doing. When they got there, she knew she needn't have worried as Alec went to get her present he'd bought her.

"I think I'll take it to your aunt's and open it," Rose insisted as he put it in front of her on the kitchen table.

"Then I'll save yours," he replied, leaving it in the carrier bag and then putting Rose's on top. "You got back in okay the other night then?"

"Yeah, it was easy, told ya I could do it," she smiled, Alec noticing she had her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth.

Since when had she been doing that, he wondered and trying not to make it seem like he was looking. Maybe that was what she intended though? As if the arm and hand holding, the kisses on the cheek and now possibly repeats of the kiss from under the mistletoe without it being there weren't enough? What could she possibly come up with next? Was there anything else she'd just started and he'd not taken any notice of?

He snapped out of his thoughts.

"If anyone could, it would have been you. John admitted he put the mistletoe up by the way."

"Yeah, as if we didn't know that?" Rose had to laugh.

"You sounded upset earlier Rose, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied. Alec wasn't satisfied and she could tell. "Ya mean apart from having such a boring day yesterday? Geez, I don't why he made me stay in, watching boring films, them both having a hangover from the night before and falling asleep halfway through a programme. I just left them to it."

"Poor you," Alec replied, feeling sorry for her. "You should have maybe sneaked out again?"

"I thought about it, trust me. I hardly saw them Alec, why did he make me stay in? If I hadn't thought about him catching me, I would have tried it but I wasn't sure that I should intrude at your aunt's, it being Christmas Day."

"What? How can you think you would have been intruding?" Alec raised his voice.

His dad heard and put down the new book he'd got from John and went to join them.

"Is everything okay with you two?" they were asked as Rose looked up from where she rested her head on her hands, thinking Alec was mad at her, probably for encouraging him to kiss her the other night.

"No Dad, nothing's wrong, is there Rose?" Alec asked her. "Rose thought she wouldn't have been welcome had she sneaked out and gone to aunt Mary's yesterday."

"Rose, how would you not have been welcome?" his dad asked her. "You spent the day on your own?"

"I may just have well have done for all the attention I got. There's Bob saying we're a family and he was getting over the night before. I wish I had gone out now, even if I got caught, I'm getting past worrying about what he'll say if he catches me."

Alec and his dad looked at each other, his dad nodding to Alec as Rose put her head down again. Alec pulled his chair over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please look up Rose," he asked her. "It's not so bad, really. You're here now and we'll make sure you're not late back tonight, won't we Dad?"

"Yes, of course we will. Rose, is there something you want to talk about?"

Rose shook her head without looking up but didn't try to move Alec's hand from her shoulder.

"Come on Rose, you can tell us," Alec tried to encourage her.

"There's nothing you can do about it Alec. We're here to stay, mum said so. She can't see anything wrong with Bob wanting us to be a family."

Alec's dad sat down opposite. He could see Alec's concern for his friend, who seemed like she'd suddenly become his girlfriend.

"You have to talk about it Rose, if it worries you," he told her. "It does help when you have someone to listen to you."

"You can't help me Mr Hardy, my mum won't leave him, no matter what. She said we could have never have a life like we have if we'd stayed in London. She doesn't get that I don't want a life like we have, she has no idea. She thinks I'm in a better school but she doesn't know I'm struggling to keep up."

"You do okay Rose, me and John help you," Alec told her, wishing he could hug her but maybe not in front of his dad.

"I screwed it up at my old one 'cos I wanted to act around and get all my friends into trouble for following me. The last few years, I hardly learned anything. I just bluff in class Alec, John already knows that."

"Has he said so?" Alec's dad asked her.

Rose shook her head.

"They'll help you Rose, we all will, won't we Alec?"

"I already told you that Rose, that's why you got the books, remember? Remember we talked about going to college together?"

"I won't get into college Alec."

"Of course you will Rose. Why won't you?" Alec wanted to know. "You're trying to catch up and you will, no matter what it takes."

"Alec's right Rose, you can't give up," his dad agreed. "You have an advantage Rose, John's on your side, remember?"

Rose managed to nod. "I feel like it's cheating."

"No, it's not cheating," Alec disagreed. "How can it be? Let us help you Rose, we're all here for you."

His dad got up, thinking they wanted to be on their own. It was now after one and they'd be walking around to Alec's aunt's soon.

"Want a hug?" Alec offered, trying to cheer her up.

Rose looked up. "I thought you'd be mad at me? I made the first move the other night."

"You just beat me to it," Alec smiled. "I knew it was there. Cheer up Rose, please?"

She knew he really cared about her.

"Sorry, it's just it gets me so mad, it's all so false and my mum can't see it. Alec, I don't think my mum knows what being a family is, there was only the two of us, she thinks it's Bob's version. Why does he want to show me off to his friends Alec?"

Alec had no idea but he was certainly going to find out, if Rose was upset about it.

"Come on Rose, go freshen up in the bathroom before we leave?" he suggested, seeing a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Have you put mistletoe out there?" Rose tried to joke.

Alec put his hands up in defense. "Me? No, that was entirely John's idea, he admitted it. He said it was bound to happen sooner or later and he was giving us a nudge. We didn't talk about it much, do you want to?"

"You mean about repeating it?"

"Well, yes, that was one of the things. I told you, I wasn't mad with you Rose. Maybe I'll get chance to prove it to you later?"

"Maybe?" Rose mused, drying her eye.

Alec leaned over and kissed her cheek, figuring she needed it and thought to himself maybe he should start doing that more often instead of leaving it up to her.

Rose leaned over and tried to put her arms around his neck, Alec moving to let her.

"Thanks Alec."

"That's what friends are for Rose," he reminded her as it turned into an awkward hug. "We should get ready to leave."

Despite being upset earlier, Rose soon forgot about it as she swapped presents near the tree, which was already lit up, reminding her of when there was just her and her mother until all their friends and family came around in the afternoon. She wished it was still like that but she would never have met Alec if she'd not come here and he was the best thing about it.

Even going out to the bathroom and expecting Alec to follow her, which unknown to her he was planning on saving it for later before they left, she felt better and even the thought of going home didn't seem that bad, well not for the time being anyway. She'd got some nice presents and Alec had surprised her but not half as much as she'd surprised him with her present to him.

"It's great Rose, thanks," he'd told her after they'd eaten.

"I hoped you'd like it, I was a bit stuck what to get. You really like it?" she asked as he looked at the case the pens and pencils were in alongside a small writing pad.

"I'll use the pad to write you a special story."

"Thanks. I really like the present you got me, no-one's bought me anything like that before, maybe because they thought I was too young before to want anything smelly. Did anyone help ya choose it?"

"Ah, I may have asked one of the store assistants," he smiled.

"You chose it yourself though?"

"Yes, I chose it myself. Rose, about earlier. I want to help you catch up with your work, it makes no difference you took no notice before, you're trying to make up for it, that's what really counts."

"You think so? I hope the teachers think that."

"Rose, they will have seen your school records you know?" he reminded her. "They can't be that bad or you would never have been accepted."

"I told you, I only just got in Alec. You re so much more clever than I am."

"Don't ever say that Rose, that's not true. Don't put yourself down, not ever. During the holidays, you and I have a lot of work to do."

"Don't give up your time for me Alec."

"Well tough Rose, John may not be allowed to help you much out of school but I can and that's exactly what we are going to do until we go back in the new year. Besides, it's too cold to go anywhere, except to the library to get more books," he smiled.

"Don't ya hate going to the library?" she wondered. "Doesn't it remind you of being friends with Jamie?"

"Who?" Alec grinned, wondering why they'd been left alone in the kitchen again, which they seemed to make a habit of. "Jamie made his choice Rose, he doesn't speak for me. Besides, that was where I first saw you, remember? I was hoping when I first saw you that you were new to the area and you'd be going to the same school."

"You should have been hoping I wasn't," she replied.

"That's not true Rose, don't say that. It gave me an excuse to help you on your first day, remember?"

"Yeah. So ya wouldn't have helped me if you'd not seen me in the library?" she teased him.

"That's not fair Rose. I would have still helped you, you were lost and no-one else was taking any notice."

"Like they take no notice of us?" Rose asked him. "Maybe we should shake them up a bit?"

"Rose, what do you mean by that?" he asked worriedly in case she was planning on going around kissing him all the time.

This time, it was Rose who got up and moved her chair nearer to him.

"Do we need the mistletoe, Alec?" she whispered in his ear.

She looked at him, leaving him to decide. Maybe if she took the lead in everything, he'd change his mind about her and she couldn't bear to lose him, he was all she had.

"No, I don't think so, do you?" he asked, turning to her.

Just as they were about to have their second kiss, John was wondering what they were up to. It had become normal for the two of them to disappear when Rose came around but since they'd kissed under the mistletoe, would they sneak the other way and take advantage of it? He opened the kitchen door, quietly and saw them, smiling to himself. His plan had worked and though they both thought they were too young, they'd already figured it out. 


	30. What next?

What next?

The next few days, with Rose's mother being back at work but Alec's dad having a few days off, Alec went round to Rose's place then they'd have lunch with his dad and go out, mostly to the library and squat in a corner with either a history or geography book as Rose was still panicking.

"You'll be fine, don't worry so much," Alec kept trying to tell her.

"That's okay for you to say Alec, you've been doing this since junior school," Rose sighed, trying to look at pictures of Scottish lochs, since she got caught out about them a few times.

"You can't just look at the pictures Rose," he smiled. "You have to learn how big they are and their features you know?"

"Huh? Yeah, I suppose I should? Let's have a day off tomorrow and go swimming?"

"You want to go swimming, with me?" he asked nervously.

She had never suggested such a thing before, even when the weather was warmer. It meant a trip into town, since there wasn't a pool near where they lived.

"Well duh, yeah, I want to go swimming with you. We should start doing things like that ya know? We'd not decided what we were gonna do before, had we? I've got a bit of spare money but I'll ask my mum for some more. She was giving me a lecture the other day about how much better off we are, now's her chance to prove it."

"Do you think you're better off?" Alec wondered, not that she looked scruffy or anything, quite the opposite.

He thought she looked good in just her jeans and jumper or t-shirt when it was warmer but most of all, she'd looked amazing at the school disco and had been surprised no other boy, the same age or not hadn't tried to steal her away from him. If they had done though, he was pretty sure he would have started a fight over her.

Looking at her though, he didn't think she would go off with anyone else, considering he didn't think he had any rivals. Those in their class hardly seemed to notice her and at break times, everyone carried on with what they were doing and ignored them. He still couldn't figure out though why that was, it was like they were invisible or something.

Rose looked up from the book on the table.

"A bit, yeah but poor mum has to go out to work, I've no idea if Bob gives her any money. She worked at home before, friends and neighbours, friends of neighbours would ring for her to do their hair and she'd sometimes go to them if they couldn't get out. She was always there when I got home and all I did was get changed and go out. I feel really awful about it now."

"I'm sure everyone else does the same," he tried to assure her, putting his hand on hers and hoping to be ignored like they were at school.

He had a theory about that and wondered what Rose would make of it.

"Maybe? Anyway, I don't see her for long before he gets home, then they're all over each other, it's sickening."

Alec had to smile. "You are all over me when we get to my house," he reminded her, since before the holidays, she had hugged him when they put their school bags down and kissed his cheek until he tried to get her off him and get his homework out before his dad got home.

"I never thought you objected Alec," she smiled. "I can always stop?"

"I never said that," he replied, not liking the idea and figured he'd miss it if she did.

He saw her smiling and knew she was just teasing him again. Rose knew he didn't mean that but she now enjoyed teasing him to a certain extent. She thought she shouldn't go too far though, just bit by bit to see how far he would let her. Now they'd shared their first kisses though, how often would he want a repeat? Well at his house, that was out of the question while his dad was there.

"Alec, there are other things we should be talking about ya know?"

"I know Rose, there's no going back now, is there? Things are changing."

"Yeah, I know that too Alec and I know we both thought we were too young but it seems we're not, are we?"

Alec knew she was clever in her own way, whether she knew Scottish history and geography or not.

"Seems not? We should get some advice from John, I can't ask my dad," Alec replied.

"Geez Alec, if I mention it to my mum, she'd go crazy. I'm afraid she'd tell Bob I have a boyfriend."

"He can't do anything about it Rose, he's not your dad," he reminded her as Rose closed the book. "Had enough?"

"I can only look at so many pictures of lochs Alec, I have enough trouble remembering not to call them lakes. Would I get mobbed if I did?" she smiled.

"I won't let them mob you Rose. Ready for a history lesson?"

"Okay, if ya promise to go swimming with me tomorrow?"

"I suppose so? We should still get in as students, if not, we'll have to go another time. No messing about though Rose or we may get asked to leave," he warned her, trying not to smile.

"Don't know what ya mean," Rose did smile at him.

He knew very well that she did, she was sometimes more mature than he was despite being slightly younger but when he'd mentioned it to John, he'd told him not to worry and girls were usually more forward than boys in general.

They left the library and decided to see if John was at home. He was and let them into the kitchen.

"So, you two then?" he just laughed at them as they sat down. "What do you intend doing about it eh?"

"What can we do about it?" Alec asked him. "We've not really talked about it yet, have we Rose?"

"That's why we're here. What do we do about it?" Rose wanted to know.

"Well, you need to discuss that yourselves but most of all, do you want anyone else to know? I know how you behave at school, though why no-one's said anything is beyond me, it's like the two of you are invisible or something. Really, I see you all the time with your heads together and laughing over something, Rose nudging you, Alec. What is it that others don't see?"

"I have an idea about that," Alec replied. "It's like in the stories I write."

"Really?" John asked, since Alec had never talked about them other than he wouldn't admit they were based on him when he used to travel around all over the place.

"Well yeah, I sometimes wrote that the transport that's used, that police box, not everyone can see it. Only kids and those looking for it can see it. It's like it's there but not everyone can focus on it."

"Ah, a perception filter!" John laughed.

"What's one of those?" Rose asked, not having heard Alec mention one and it had to be something geeky if John knew about it.

"It's there but you don't want to see it. It's like if you look at me, you see me, right?" Rose nodded, thinking he was crazy. "It's your perception of things, like if Alec sat next to me, who would you look at?"

Rose thought that was a trick question and was glad he'd not asked her that in class.

"Oh, I get it," Rose grinned. "I'd ignore you because Alec was next to you. I'd only see what I wanted to see. So when we're in the playground, everyone doesn't just ignore us, they don't want to see us?"

"Well something like that, it's hard to explain really, it just happens but getting the whole school to do it? That takes some doing."

"But the teachers never see anything either," Alec told him. "Well except you. Oh, you want to see us?"

John grinned at him. "Come on Alec, I'm on your side, remember? When I took that teaching job, well I could have ended up anywhere but your school, it was pure luck but now, I'm beginning to wonder about that. I never knew Rose would be there and you two would become best friends. It's really quite strange the way things turned out."

"In what ways?" Alec asked him, glancing at Rose, who was trying to keep up.

"Think about it? Rose moving here, getting into your school and me getting a job there and pretending not to know you on the first day," he grinned. "You knew it was me though, despite me trying to deny it but you'd not seen me for a while, with travelling around."

"Geez, Alec does base his stories on you," Rose suddenly realized.

"I think we all knew that Rose," John grinned. "Don't we, Alec? Rose, he's read you some, right?"

"I wrote some just for her, where she's in them," Alec admitted. "Rose, he's right. What were the chances your mother would move up here and you'd be accepted to my school? You said you only just got in."

Rose looked at him, did he have to remind her?

"Yeah, thanks for that, Alec," she told him, looking at John.

"I already know Rose and I can't figure out how they accepted you, unless they have a policy of accepting so many who would otherwise get sent to the comprehensive school? You must have had something about you though but what is it?" John wondered, Rose giving him a scowl.

"Geez, thanks for that John. That makes me feel better."

"He didn't mean anything, did you John?" Alec asked him.

John looked at Rose. "Sorry. Maybe like I said, they had a place left and offered it to you, with you being new to the town?"

"That has to be it Rose," Alec agreed. "So, we carry on as normal at school? I mean Rose and I? Maybe if we change things, everyone will start to notice?"

"Yes, maybe?" John had to agree. "So, no going behind the bike shed for a snogging session, got it?" he laughed.

Rose just burst out laughing, making Alec join in.

"Don't you two think that's funny," John told them off. "If you're going to, first don't get caught but maybe you should wait a while, until you get a bit older eh?"

"Ya mean until our next birthdays?" Rose asked him, trying to straighten her face.

"That might be a good idea," John agreed. "Just keep it quiet at school and when you're out and for goodness sake, not near either of your parents eh?"

"Dad knows," Alec confessed. "He said he was going to talk to us about it, sorry Rose."

"It's okay, I don't mind but I can't tell my mum. I used to think it was all her, when I couldn't go out and that but it's not, she told me it was Bob. He's trying to act like a dad to me, mum admitted it to me. I think Bob wants to adopt me, eventually."

"You mentioned it before," John reminded her. "You're not keen on that, are you?"

"How did ya guess?" Rose tried to smile. "I can't stop him, can I?"

"It would make him responsible for you, until you reach eighteen and even then, he'll still be your legal guardian, if your mother gives him parental rights. Sorry."

"Yeah, I know. They've not said any more but I dread to think what they're planning for me. It was like that party, Bob wanted me there to meet his friends. Goodness knows why."

John had a good idea but she wouldn't like being told. Maybe he should keep it to himself or talk to Alec's dad about it?

"Well, don't worry too much until it happens," he advised her instead. "It may never get to that."

Rose just hoped he was right. That still didn't help her and Alec though.

"Come on Alec, let's see what your dad wants to talk about?" Rose asked him.

John had a good idea it would be the old 'no messing about in your room' lecture he'd had long ago from his own father when in high school. It seemed his brother had got out of it by choosing to leave home and as far as he knew, Peter's girlfriend had stayed in the spare room Alec used from time to time, that was if she'd stopped there.

They held hands on the way back to Alec's house but were careful to let go as Alec opened the kitchen door.

"You said you wanted to talk to us Dad," Alec reminded him as Rose followed him into the living room.

"We need to talk with Rose here, it concerns her as well."

"I know Mr Hardy and if it's about me being Alec's girlfriend, then I know they'll be some sort of rules."

"You seem quite sensible, the both of you so yes, there will be a few rules and while I'm not in, I expect them still to be followed, understood?" he asked them.

They both nodded.

"Alec, Rose can go to your room, for not more than an hour, see how you get on but I expect to hear you moving around. I know you're both young and this is all new to you but it still applies. I expect you both downstairs when I get home or Rose on her way down if she needs the bathroom. I know about the mistletoe, I also know you'll be tempted when it's not there but keep in mind, the novelty may soon wear off. If it doesn't, I expect you both to behave in company, understand?"

"Yes Dad," Alec replied, thinking they'd got off fairly lightly.

"Rose?" his dad asked.

"Yes Mr Hardy, I understand. We've not really talked about it, have we Alec?"

"No, we haven't Rose, we need to. We have time before we go back to school though, when you're not catching up on your work."

"What do you need to catch up on Rose?" his dad asked her.

"Dad, she learned English geography and history at her old school. I'm helping her with ours," Alec replied for her.

"That's very commendable of you Alec. Rose is very lucky to have you."

"Yeah, I am Alec, I never told ya," Rose agreed, making Alec blush.

They went back to the kitchen, his dad knowing they still needed to talk about the subject.

"So, when we go back to school, are you wanting to go to my room or stay down here?" Alec asked her.

"I don't know? We always did our homework first," Rose reminded him.

"Well maybe we can change that, during the winter anyway when we can't go out? I'll get some money from my dad for tomorrow, if you want to go swimming?"

"Yeah, I want to go swimming, it can be our second date," Rose smiled.

"Our second one?" Alec asked, wondering if he'd missed something.

"Yeah, our first one was the disco, remember?"

How could he possibly forget that night? She had been amazing and she knew it. He still couldn't understand why no other boy had tried to get her to dance with them. She had stuck with him the entire evening and neither of them had wanted to leave.

The next day, they met later, Alec calling for her then getting the bus to town just after twelve as Rose wanted to catch up on a few things and it seemed like an age to Alec, who was sat trying to write down his new story for Rose. How it was going to turn out, he had no idea but he was keeping the main character out and making it mostly about her. Maybe he could make it so she rescued him for a change?

His stories had become more about them than anyone else and Rose seemed to love them. As they set off towards town, Alec just hoped Rose wouldn't run when she saw him in just his swimming shorts and he would surely be embarrassed when she appeared in her swimsuit. They paid to get in, saying they were still at school when the prices were for under 16's anyway and went off to their respective changing rooms.

It had been a while since Alec had been swimming, he and Jamie used to go with Jamie's older brother. He thought he had best not dwell on that, given what Rose thought about Jamie. He went to a locker and heard Rose behind him.

"Come on then," Rose called out as she went to the locker next to his.

They soon relaxed around each other, Rose proving to be quite a good swimmer, telling him that was something she paid attention to at school, to which he laughed. He did try to stay mostly under the water, trying not to let her see him too much out of the water. Rose though was determined to get him to come out, sitting on the side.

"So, I survived going swimming with ya," she teased him as they went to get changed. "So, we come again?"

Alec was hoping so now he had found it more enjoyable splashing around with her then Jamie trying to dunk him under the water all the time. He now wondered what she would suggest they did together next. During the warmer weather, would she suggest sunbathing together or swimming down by the river, on their own? Would she even suggest they went in the woods beyond the park, away from everything? Did he want her to?

She was doing all kinds of things to him that he knew he liked and would never admit it to anyone. They went back to Rose's flat first for her to put her swimming things to dry then walked to his house, since her mother had said she wasn't to bring Alec back for too long.

Rose took his hand as they walked along.

"Were you shy about today? I mean you, in your swim shorts?"

"A little, you never seemed bothered. I expect we'll have to get used to each other?"

"That was the idea Alec," Rose smiled as they reached his house.

Alec knew she would want to find any excuse now but maybe not until they got a little bit older? Rose though may have other ideas. They sat in the kitchen, glad to be warm again when Rose pulled her chair over.

"Alec, do you want us to, you know, get used to each other?"

"Well yes but maybe just swimming for now? I mean later we can, like in the summer maybe?"

"When we're both fourteen ya mean?" she asked him.

"Well yes, that's probably the best Rose but until then? We could maybe kiss now and then?"

"We don't have long before your dad gets home when we get back from school," she reminded him.

Alec wondered whatever for?

New Years Eve, Rose was getting excited as it was her first real party away from her home where it was just friends and family. Alec had told her there would be even more of his family for the party, some more coming from Glasgow and even further that Rose thought it was a good thing his aunt and uncle had a big house.

Alec and his dad were going to walk her home just after midnight then Rose was going to try to go to their house the following day in the afternoon providing Bob was too drunk to notice she was missing. The question was though, were they going to admit she was Alec's girlfriend or not? When she'd decided what to wear, her dress from the disco coming out on top, she waited not so patiently for Alec to call for her but it had been snowing most of the day. She was going to have to wear her boots and take her shoes with her, much to her annoyance.

John had rung Alec to see if he wanted him to go pick Rose up with him an hour before Alec was setting off.

"You won't get your car out," Alec told him as he'd looked outside.

"A good point Cous, I hope it doesn't stop the others from coming? Maybe it's okay on the main road though?"

"We'd better hope so," Alec told him, hoping Rose wouldn't be put off.

Ten minutes before Alec was due, Rose had her coat and boots on, a carrier with her shoes and was sat in the kitchen, not wanting Bob to go on about her forgetting what time she had to be back, not that they would be she expected. She had hoped they'd be going out before she did.

"Thought you'd be gone by now Mum," Rose told her as she left the kitchen and her mother was going to the phone.

"Just checking on the taxi, have ya seen it out there?" her mother asked.

"I know Mum but I don't have far to walk, Alec's coming over then he and his dad will walk me back. I hope his relatives don't get stuck on their way over."

The door buzzer sounded and Rose just beat her mother to it, thinking their taxi was early. Rose hoped not to be going out at the same time but it was Alec. Rose said she'd be right down and warned her mother to be careful getting to where they were going and back.

Stepping out into the snow, having been out to the local shops earlier when it hadn't been too bad, Alec greeted her and took the carrier bag from her. His dad had gone directly to his aunt's house, Alec saying he wanted to get Rose by himself. His dad had smiled as they'd parted on the road his son was growing up fast and taking responsibility.

The party was going well, Rose being introduced just as Alec's friend to those who had made it there and there was no chance of them escaping until much later when Alec followed her into the hallway.

"Are you okay Rose?" he asked her as she put the stairs light on.

"Yeah. Great party, I'm so glad I was invited."

"My aunt thinks of you as part of the family, why wouldn't she invite you? John left the mistletoe you know?" he hinted, since they'd not had much chance to kiss again, with Alec's dad being at home before Rose left in the evenings.

They had at least agreed they wouldn't show themselves up when they were out. Alec took her hand and pulled her to the doorway, just below the mistletoe. Rose figured they deserved it as he leaned forward, before anyone came looking for them. Not even John would be able to hold anyone back if someone decided they needed the bathroom.

"Happy new year Rose," he told her, brushing her lips.

"Yeah, happy new year Alec, it's gonna be great." 


	31. A happier new year?

A happier new year?

Lucky for them, no-one caught them as Alec went back to join the celebrations. John saw him but left him alone, thinking the two of them would figure it out and wondered if everyone at school would suddenly start to notice them? Maybe the theory he'd made up was actually right?

The next day, Rose had guessed right and Bob was out of it, she told her mother she was off to Alec's for the rest of the day, having prepared some food for later but she was getting tired of it and decided her mother needed cookery lessons.

"But Rose," her mother had protested before Rose had left. "It might have been enough for you but I can't keep up to Bob's standard."

"Yeah, ya can Mum, have some faith in yourself. Look, it's a new year, tell him you're trying a simpler menu, unless ya wanna admit I do it?"

"Well he did say for you to do more around the place but if you stop? What's he gonna say then?"

"Mum, the supermarket's bringing more simple meals out, just suggest ya try some? That way, I can stay out later."

"That's not fair Rose, I hardly see ya as it is. You coming in later, I'll see even less of ya. Why do you wanna stay out later?"

Rose knew if she told her mother the real reason, she'd get told she was stuck here and that she should be used to it by now. Alec was the only reason she was now putting up with it.

"Mum, I don't even eat here at teatime, I have mine at Alec's. I know ya go out to work Mum but I go to school, have to come home and tidy up then make you two something to eat. Then I disappear while you're eating, Bob doesn't even let me go back out. I want ya to talk to him for me, that when it starts staying lighter for longer, that I want to stay out longer. I'll come home first, tidy up and then go out."

"Rose, I don't know what he'll say," her mother replied, Rose thinking she would never even speak to him about it.

"Why did ya let him take over Mum?"

"Rose, I don't know what ya mean," her mother protested.

"Yes, you do Mum. Ever since ya met him, everything changed."

"For the better. I'm doing it for you sweetheart, ya know that? I want ya to have a proper family."

"You mean you wanna get married again?" Rose dared asked, finding herself not wanting to know the answer.

"I never said that. We may get around to discussing it but he won't ask for your opinion Rose, it's between us. All his friends are married with kids, he feels left out."

"Is that the reason he wanted me here for the party?" Rose asked, thinking she'd never get out at this rate.

"Well yeah, why else?" her mother replied.

Rose could think of one or two things, things she didn't want to know about.

"I'm not something to show off Mum," she reminded her.

"I never said ya were Rose. He wants to be able to join in, that's all, when his friends talk about their kids. Ya can't really blame him."

Rose disagreed, especially when she was the topic of the conversation.

"Well I'm off round to Alec's, if Bob asks, just say he never told me I couldn't go out today."

Alec was getting anxious, since it was after lunch and when he'd walked Rose home the night before, walking behind his dad, Rose all giddy about the kiss they had sneaked, she told him she'd go round when she could sneak out.

"Are you calling for Rose?" his dad asked as he put the dishes away after lunch.

"I don't know what time she's getting out, she'll have to wait and see. Can we go to my room for a while, when she gets here?" he asked, thinking he may as well take advantage and see what Rose really felt about their kiss last night.

"As long as you do as agreed?" his dad replied, knowing they'd just stay in the kitchen otherwise and they had to start being trusted.

"We will Dad. So about that holiday, can I tell her?"

"Well let me get the details first eh?" his dad smiled at his keenness. "Well okay, you can mention it and I'll get some brochures for camping sites then but maybe not where we last went with your mum? Goodness knows how she managed to persuade me to go all the way down there because she saw those cliffs in a TV programme."

"We didn't know she was getting ill Dad," Alec reminded him, waiting for Rose to knock on the kitchen door and trying not to make it look so obvious.

"I know Alec and if I'd known that well? Maybe we would have all enjoyed it a bit better? We'll maybe still go to the coast though, maybe to Ayr? Just not to that big holiday camp, they have chalets not caravans and there's no room to move around let alone cook anything. Best tell Rose not to take over the cooking though eh?" he smiled.

"I want to talk to her about that Dad, she's doing too much."

"I expect she thinks she has to, if she's covering the fact her mother's not that good a cook? She may not have said so but that has to be the reason she does it," his dad replied.

"She said something about her mother not thinking she was good enough and so she got Rose to start doing it all. Then she said Bob had told her to take more responsibility around the apartment and now she's expected to do nearly all of it. I know I do things Dad but Rose does too much."

"Well, it's up to her Alec, we can only maybe mention it to her? Does she take over when you get home from school?" his dad smiled.

Alec didn't need to say anything.

"I can't stop her Dad, I had to start making sure everything was put away before I set off to school or she used to come in and start clearing up. I can't let her do it here then go home and do it. Anyway, I think she was going to talk to her mother about staying out longer, if she can talk her into going back to cooking."

"Well I expect her mother being out at work gave her the excuse?" his dad wondered. "That's still no reason to expect Rose to do it all, we all have to manage. She maybe just does it to keep the peace?"

Alec knew the reason Rose did it all, she was scared Bob would find out her mother couldn't cook and throw them both out, then what? Rose had wanted to go back to London since he first met her but recently, she'd never mentioned it, not after they'd talked about her being his girlfriend anyway.

Maybe now, she'd accepted she was here to stay and him being her friend, it now didn't seem so bad? Well he hoped so, he didn't like the thought of her leaving. Was he just being selfish though? He jumped when he heard knocking at the kitchen door, making his dad smile.

"Well don't keep her waiting Alec, go let her in."

Rose had got dressed up warm, unlike last night and had brought her shoes to change into. She'd half expected Alec to call for her but she'd told him she had no idea what time she'd be able to get out but now, she had the rest of the day. She'd got away without Bob saying anything and even if he had, she'd have argued he'd said nothing about staying in.

"Hiya," Rose greeted Alec as he opened the door. "Geez, it's freezing out here already and the sun finally came out."

"It should maybe be warmer then?" Alec replied as he helped her with her coat as she put the bag down. "We can go to my room, if you want? I mean would you rather stay down here?" he asked nervously.

A few months ago, he'd never be waiting for a girl to come round, let alone ask if she wanted to go to his room.

"Yeah, if it's okay? I mean your dad did say we could, for an hour. Besides, you need to catch up reading me the last story you wrote. Did ya start using that writing set I bought for ya?"

"Yes, I did start using it, to write a story mainly about you."

"Me? Why would you want to do that?" Rose grinned as they went upstairs.

She'd only ever been up before to go to the bathroom and she should feel nervous but she didn't.

"Come on Rose, I thought you would be happy about it," he replied, thinking maybe it was a mistake.

"Well yeah, I just never expected it, I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do Rose. I'm not telling you what it's about though," he teased her, opening his bedroom door and glad he'd tidied up a bit. "You'll have to wait until it's finished. I have something to tell you as well."

"More rules from your dad?" Rose teased him back.

"No, should there be?" he replied, considering now they'd kissed again.

Maybe he should have a few rules of his own but he didn't stand a chance against her if she wanted more and she knew it. He knew if Rose wanted more, she would get her own way by smiling at him and doing that little sway she'd suddenly started when she wanted him to read a story to her. When exactly had she started doing that or had he asked himself that before?

Rose went to sit on a chair and Alec sat on the edge of his bed. He thought it best, since this was all new to them and not just the kissing but the whole being allowed in his room, which was different than being downstairs whether his dad was in or not.

"Wow, your bedroom's bigger than mine."

"I expect when they moved here they wanted two double bedrooms but there's an attic room," he explained. "We use it for storage."

"I had noticed the other staircase," Rose smiled. "I've always lived in flats."

"Maybe one day you'll get a house?"

"Maybe I'm destined to live on one floor? So, are ya gonna catch up on the last story?"

"I thought we'd have other things to talk about, like that kiss?"

"Oh? Maybe we should? Maybe though we should leave them, since the holidays are mostly over, I mean until we get a bit older?"

"If that's what you want Rose? Maybe just the odd one though? Did you ask about staying out longer?"

"I asked mum to talk to him, she has to face facts that she won't always have me to cover for her not being able to cook."

"Yes, she does. Seriously though, she asks a lot of you Rose. I hate the thought of you coming here and offering to help then going home and doing it. Have you ever thought that's why Bob wanted you and your mother to move in with him?"

"What do ya mean Alec?"

"Think about it Rose. He goes to work on your old estate, meets your mother who has a teenage daughter then gets you to move all this way."

"I never thought about it," she lied.

"Yes, you did Rose, face it. That's why you are unhappy, that he's using the two of you."

"Don't Alec, don't go there. Have you been talking to John again?"

"I don't need to but you do, or my dad. They can help you Rose, it worries me. Why did Bob want you at that party? I'll tell you why, to show he has a family now."

"I already know that Alec but my mum can't see it, trust me. I don't know how many more hints I can give her."

Alec just hoped she wouldn't take them when it was too late. How could he tell Rose how worried they all were about her?

"Just keep telling her maybe? Leave it for now Rose, let's have some time thinking about something else?"

"Yeah? Such as?" she teased him.

"I think you already know Rose. Have you not noticed?" he asked as he leaned back on his arms.

"Don't know what ya mean Alec. Oh, apart from holding hands and walking arm in arm then maybe kissing each other's cheeks? Have I forgotten anything?" she teased him.

"Yes, nudging me all the time and the way you sway when you want something."

"Do I? Does it work?" she laughed.

"You know it does. Why else do you keep doing it? Rose, I would do anything for you, don't you know that?"

"Really? You don't say anything Alec."

"Do I have to? Rose, it worries me you take on too much, when you come round, we don't expect you to help."

"It's what I've always done Alec, it's what my mum taught me when we went to see friends or family. I can't help it."

"Then when you come around here, expect me to remind you to stop. I mean it Rose. If you can stay out longer, we can do our homework, have our tea then come up here for an hour. When it gets warmer, we can stay out longer. What do you think?"

"Sounds like ya have everything planned then? Still gonna have time to write your stories?"

"Yes, I'll have time for them. Afraid I'll stop writing them about you?" he teased her.

"I don't deserve for them to be written about me Alec."

He was now wishing she'd come and sit next to him. She'd either kiss his cheek or nudge him, maybe both? Was he starting to like it a bit too much? He should get John to tell him what else to expect, he'd not really thought about it but Rose was doing more and more every day. There was little chance she would stop any time soon, not that he'd even want her to.

"I had something to tell you anyway, not just about my stories. Dad told me we may go on holiday this year."

"Oh. Well I don't expect Bob will want to go anywhere, except to some tacky resort in Benidorm like my mother watches on TV, honestly, I don't know how she can stand watching stuff like that. Anyway, wow. So when's that? What am I gonna do while you're gone?"

He saw the look on her face.

"Rose, don't worry about that," he started to tell her.

"We spent the other holiday together, what am I gonna do on my own?"

"Rose, let me finish? Dad said you can come with us, if you want?"

Rose got up and went to sit next to him, which he'd been hoping she would do, flinging her arms around his neck, something else he'd not known her to do before now.

"Really? Well, what kind of holiday? I've not got a passport."

"You won't need one Rose, it's only a camping trip, well a caravan maybe, so dad mentioned. He's going to get some leaflets to look at, maybe near the coast?"

"Yeah, that's great. I just thought there were only the two of ya going? Alec, you're just gettin' over losing your mother, is that why ya didn't go anywhere this year?"

"Did I tell you that?" he asked her.

"You might have mentioned it. Didn't ya say ya went down south somewhere, when you were asking me if I'd been there?"

"I may have done. Mum saw these cliffs and a beach on a TV show and wanted to visit, dad finally gave in and agreed. Rose, we didn't know mum was getting sick then."

"Sorry. Well maybe with not going away last year, it'll cheer you both up? It's something to look forward to."

"Yes, as long as you can go? Do you think Bob will let you?"

"Well, I've got plenty of time to work on it," she smiled, rubbing her other hand on his arm, something else that was new.

Was she ever going to stop coming out with things? Did he want her to?

"If I ask now, he'll have time to come up with excuses to not let me go and even change his mind if he says yes now. If I leave it until the week before I might have a better chance?"

Without realizing, Alec took her other hand.

"That may be the best thing to do then? My dad will book it anyway but I won't want to go without you."

"Aw, ya can't let me not going stop ya but I'll feel the same, if I can't go. I might come up with a way before then?"

"What sort of way? Rose, you have to be careful you know?"

"Yeah, I know Alec. What if I can get my mum to suggest they take a holiday at the same time? I mean when your dad gets a date? They go off together and I'll say I don't want to go, I'll be old enough then to stay on my own or maybe say I'll stay at your aunt's or something?"

Alec wondered how she kept coming up with all these ideas? He would never have thought of that and she thought he was more clever than she was.

"That's a good idea Rose, do you think he'll fall for it?"

"I'll let my mum in on it though, it's not been her stopping me doing things Alec and I always blamed her. I'm sure she'll be able to talk him into it, just as long as he doesn't insist I go with them?"

"Then tell him you want to go with us?" Alec suggested.

"Alec, that's the whole point of not telling him," Rose smiled, giving him a nudge. "So, will we get told when your dad's booked it or will he ask where you want to go?"

"You can maybe choose as well Rose. Dad said we'll get a caravan with a separate bedroom for you and we'll sleep in the lounge. There might be some caravans with two bedrooms though? It doesn't matter if not, last time, there was a tiny area that was curtained off and I slept on the seating. I wish I could remember the name of the place we went to."

"Maybe ya don't want to remember Alec?" she asked him, stroking his arm again. "If it brings back memories of your mum?"

"Dad said she would have liked you Rose," he smiled.

"Me? Well I like your family Alec, they make me feel like I'm part of it. I know one thing."

"What's that?" he wanted to know, seeing she didn't want to let go of his hand for some reason and hoping they wouldn't get reminded how long they'd been in his room, since Rose had a habit of making him forget the time.

"Well last year, things were going okay then I got dragged up here without any warning. At least I won't have that this year?"

"I suppose that's one good thing then? I lost my mum last year, now I have you as my friend."

"Alec, I'm no compensation for you losing your mum," she reminded him.

"It's not as bad as before I met you though. This year's not going to be so bad after all."

"No Alec, it's not, is it?" she asked, suddenly leaning her head on his shoulder, Alec liking all these new things she was coming out with.

Then without warning, she reached to kiss his cheek.

"We'll have each other this year Rose."

"Yeah, we will, won't we? Do ya know what?"

He turned to kiss her cheek back. "What Rose?"

"I bet this year's gonna be great? We'll have all the holidays together, we can go swimming and down to the river as well as the park and you continue writing your stories. I know I have school work to catch up on but I will, with you helping me."

She realized all of a sudden that last year, she had nothing special to look forward to, now she had. Neither had Alec, he'd thought his mother was getting ill this time last year though she'd never admitted it and he'd had a shock when it was worse than they'd thought.

"Yes Rose, I never had anything either. Now I have a lot of things to look forward to, now you're here."

"Aw, ya'd still have been friends with Jamie if I'd not come here."

"Would I, if you are right about him? I should have seen all the signs Rose but you did."

"You would have realized Alec, if he started doing things you weren't happy about?"

"That's just it Rose, I never saw anything, even when he was trying to get me to go talk to you in the library. He was trying to see if I was interested in girls but not for the reason I thought."

"I could still be wrong?" she wondered, trying to put her fingers through his.

"No Rose, I don't think you are. Anyway, there's no point in going on about it. Rose, after our birthdays, we'll be old enough so we don't have to deny that you're my girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know Alec. If we keep saying anything now, people will think we're too young, won't they?"

He saw what she was trying to do with her fingers and get them between his so he moved them to make it easier. He'd felt before when they were holding hands that they just seemed to fit together and now, she had a smile on her face as he wrapped his longer fingers around hers.

"Let them think what they like Rose but we'll just keep it to ourselves, if you want?"

"Well, your dad and John know and I think your aunt's a bit suspicious?" she teased him.

"Well apart from them? So are we agreed? That we act like it when we are on our own?"

"Well yeah. Do ya wanna look it up in the library, what's involved?" she grinned.

"Do we need to?"

"Maybe we should make it up as we go along?" she suggested, feeling his grip tighten on her hand.

"I think you are already making it up Rose," he teased her.

"Then it's just the beginning Alec. You have no idea how much of an imagination I have."

"I bet you have, Rose Tyler," he smiled back as she leaned on him again. "We had better go downstairs before my dad calls us, it won't look good the first time we're allowed up here."

"Nope, it wouldn't. Yeah, I think we're gonna have a real good year, don't you?" she asked, trying to get him to turn as she went for his cheek.

He did and she went for a peck on the lips and he couldn't have agreed more. 


	32. Happy Birthday Alec

Happy Birthday Alec

The next chapter will see them moving on and it's now approaching Alec's birthday, which for the sake of the story is a few weeks before Rose's.

It seemed Rose was right, Alec thought as they got over the winter and into spring. So far, they'd had a good new year, never bothering about going out even on a few warmer days in March and opting to spend the time in Alec's room listening to Rose's music mostly as he'd grown to like a certain Scottish band Rose wasn't keen on but she was slowly coming round.

They had got bolder over the weeks, Rose lying on her elbows on Alec's bed as he sat on the edge, still not sure what Rose had in mind. Rose was still trying to talk her mother into telling Bob about the holiday Alec's dad had now booked on a caravan site even though Jackie had said she herself had no objections.

When Rose was certain the holiday had been booked and all she needed was some spending money if she and Alec wanted to go off or when they visited the holiday camp nearby, she had broken the news to her mother.

"Rose, ya know what Bob will say if ya ask him now," her mother had told her. "Best not tell him just yet."

"Yeah, I know Mum, that's what I told Alec. Bob's only just accepting I've not fallen out with Alec yet. Anyway, there's nothing to pay for, just I'll save my allowance up for spending money, I've got until August. If Bob says no though, I have a plan."

"Well you would have," her mother replied.

Rose told her to talk Bob into going away the same week, she would say she'd stay behind with Alec's aunt and Bob would be no wiser.

"Well it might work, I'd best mention it to him then?" her mother replied.

So now, Rose was waiting for an answer and Alec was asking her if it had all been sorted.

"Knowing those two, they'll spring it on me at the last minute," Rose replied, leaning on one elbow. "I just hope my idea works."

"I'm sure it will," Alec replied, leaning back on his hands. "Your plans always seem to work."

"Huh, I wish. I don't care if it does or not, I'm still going, nothing's gonna stop me."

Bob was discussing it with Jackie, who had enough holiday brochures ready when he'd got home, having used her lunch break to get some.

"Wouldn't it be nice, just the two of us getting away for a week?" she hinted.

"Won't Rose be coming with us?" Bob asked, picking up what he thought was the brochure for the cheapest holiday company.

Jackie did wonder what he did with his money, since she and Rose mostly lived off her wages except Bob paid the bills and for the groceries.

"I can't see her wanting to go and we'd have to get her a passport," Jackie replied, seeing which brochure he'd picked up and thought it was typical of him. "She can probably stay with Alec's aunt for the week, she spends most of her time there with him."

"Does she now?" Bob asked. "During the holidays? So she doesn't spend it at his house?"

"She never says much," Jackie tried to defend them both.

"She's getting older Jackie, she must know about boys by now?"

"Oh, I don't think she thinks of Alec like that," Jackie replied, not really knowing now Rose was staying out longer.

How she'd persuaded Bob to let Rose back later, she'd no idea.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Bob replied, a slight smile on his face. "So, when she reaches fourteen, is she intending making him her boyfriend?"

"Oh, she's not mentioned it but it wouldn't surprise me," Jackie replied, slightly taken aback.

"Maybe it's a good thing?" Bob wondered. "Give her some experience. It doesn't change my plans though, remember that Jackie."

"Yeah, I know Bob, ya already said when she's sixteen? What made ya change ya mind?"

"A few things, never mind about them. You could ask her if she wants to come with us, there's plenty of time to get her a passport, she would probably lie by the pool all day though?" he smiled.

Jackie smiled back, wondering why he thought there was any point paying for Rose to lie by the swimming pool all day.

So on the Saturday, before going shopping, which Rose was still being dragged along with them, Bob led them into a travel agency, Jackie having folded the page where Bob had agreed was a reasonably priced resort hotel that was all inclusive and departed from nearby Glasgow airport, Rose thinking he was a cheapskate if ever she saw one.

Before they had set off, he'd tried again to talk Rose into going, like he already suspected what she was up to, Rose thought on the way. She was somewhat relieved when he paid the deposit and refused the travel insurance and there was a special offer on the deposit, proving her point.

When Alec called for her the next day, once outside, she threw her arms around him.

"What's that for Rose?" he asked, not that he really objected now he'd got used to her being spontaneous.

"Bob booked them that holiday and he got the date mum suggested," Rose replied, as the day before, she had visions of him trying to talk her mother into a cheaper date but the week before and after was the same price and they had to wait until Rose broke up from school.

"So your plan worked?" Alec replied as she took his arm.

"Did ya think I couldn't pull it off?" she teased him.

"I had no doubts you could Rose. Want to go for a walk first?"

Once in the park, Rose led him to the swings, surprised there was no-one around so she sat on one and he began pushing her slowly.

"It's your birthday on Friday," she reminded him. "Are ya having a party next Sunday?"

"It's nothing special Rose. I never bothered last year, I was too upset about my mum."

"Yeah, sorry," Rose replied stopping the swing with her feet.

Alec stood at the side of her, hoping no-one would tell them they shouldn't be on there, then he sat on the next one, grabbing the chain of hers.

"It's okay Rose, I'm looking forward to this one."

"You are? Thought it was nothing special?" she teased him as she grabbed his hand.

"Well, you'll be here this year. My dad tried to cheer me up last year, John was away."

"Well he'll be here this year, I think ya should have a party."

"It doesn't matter Rose, maybe we can just have one for yours?"

"Mine's nothing special either Alec," she reminded him. "Well apart from you being here," she nudged him as she was about to twist the swing chains.

She made her mind up when they got to his aunt's to ask her if she'd get Alec a birthday cake if nothing else, even though it was a few days out. So when they got back and Alec was talking to John, Rose went to see his aunt in the kitchen as she got tea ready.

"I thought I told you not to help?" his aunt smiled.

"Yeah, it's just a habit. Can I ask ya something?" Rose smiled.

"Yes dear, you can ask me anything. Did you get permission to go on that holiday?"

"Well yeah but I sort of told Bob I was gonna stay with you, mum said it was a bad idea saying I was going with Alec and his dad. Sorry,"

"I see then?" his aunt replied, stopping what she was doing. "I should be mad at you Rose."

"Sorry Mrs Smith," Rose started to apologize, thinking she'd best not call her auntie.

"Was there any reason?"

"Well yeah, Bob would never have agreed to let me go, he's still a bit funny and how my mum got him to book the week I wanted to go away, lucky he did. I suggested to her she got him to take her on holiday and leave me behind. He might have said yes but what if he changed his mind just before I went? This way, he's non the wiser."

"I see then? Well, I'll let you off then, I can see the reason you were reluctant to tell him Rose but you shouldn't use other people as an excuse without asking first, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to take advantage, really. I should have asked you."

"Well no harm done but remember if there's a next time Rose. Was there something else?"

"Yeah, about Alec's birthday," Rose replied.

"Yes, on Friday and I hope he'll have a better time than last year when he lost his mother. Did you get him a present?" his aunt asked her, going back to what she was doing.

"Yeah, I've been saving up. I just wondered about getting him a birthday cake and having a little party for him?"

"That's very thoughtful of you Rose," his aunt smiled. "You mean have it here?"

"Well yeah, I thought maybe Peter would come back and his other cousin Katie? I know he didn't enjoy himself last year but he said he may this year so I thought maybe we could make it a bit special for him?"

"Alec's lucky having a friend like you," his aunt smiled. "I'll bake him a cake then? I can go out to the shops and see if I can get something to go on top, any ideas?"

"Thanks Auntie Mary," Rose smiled, cheering up.

His aunt knew Rose had been good for Alec, she'd been there when he needed a friend and Jamie hadn't been doing a very good job making Alec forget about losing his mother as Rose had done.

Alec was talking with John, wondering why Rose had sneaked off when she'd been told helping get tea ready had been banned.

"What's Rose up to eh?" John was teasing him as they sat at the dining table.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows with Rose?" he smiled. "When I went for her earlier, she jumped all over me because her plan to go on holiday with me and my dad had worked."

John just laughed. "Alec, when are you going to learn eh? Rose nearly always finds a way when she wants something, you already know that. So, it's all been arranged then?"

"Yeah, she's saving up now. She said her mum got Bob to go book that holiday yesterday and luckily, they got the date Rose wanted. I don't know how she does it. I thought she'd get caught on Christmas Eve but she didn't. I still worry about her though."

"Yeah, of course you do," John told him. "You two care a lot about each other. So, when it's her birthday, are you both going to admit you're more than friends?"

Alec tried not to blush. "I think that's what Rose wanted?"

"Trust me Alec, she won't have forgotten," John smiled. "Maybe she'll keep reminding you nearer the time eh? So now it's a bit warmer, are you going out more?"

"Not yet, Rose seems to like listening to music though I've not got her to like that group yet," Alec admitted.

"Ah, she'll come round, just keep playing their songs. Tell you what, when they're in concert, how about I get you a couple of tickets? Why don't you find out if they're playing one near Rose's birthday? My treat."

"Yeah, thanks John, she may like them better if she sees them live. How will I find out though?"

"You want me to find out for you?" John laughed. "I'll ask around, since Rose attaches herself to you at school. When's her birthday again? Better watch out she's not got anything planned for you."

"I told her not to," Alec replied.

"Does she take any notice though?" John smiled as Rose came out of the kitchen.

Rose went to sit beside Alec, looking pleased with herself.

"You two been talking about me?" she grinned.

John got up, trying not to give anything away, Rose looking at him then Alec.

"Ask your boyfriend," John laughed, making Alec's dad turn away from the TV. "Don't look at me like that Rose Tyler," he added, raising his eyebrows. "It's only a matter of time, since your birthday's in a few weeks time. So, you're going on holiday with them Rose?"

"Yeah, just let anyone try and stop me, I got my mum to talk Bob into going away but trust him to go for the cheapest option. I haven't got a clue what he spends all his money on."

"Seems like he doesn't spend it on holidays then?" John grinned. "I'll leave you two to it but I'd clear the table if I were you."

Later, as Alec walked Rose home, he asked what she'd been talking to his aunt about.

"I had to admit I got my mum to tell Bob I was staying with your aunt. She told me I should have asked her first."

"Then why didn't you?" Alec wanted to know as they stood on the corner of the driveway.

"I wasn't sure it would work, then I'd have asked her for nothing. I said sorry to her, she was okay about it."

"She'll forgive you Rose, she knows how difficult things are for you. Were you talking about anything else?" he asked, afraid she'd mentioned his birthday.

"She asked me if I'd got ya a birthday present," Rose smiled, playing with his hand.

She didn't want to let on she'd talked his aunt into having a party for him. She just hoped John wouldn't tell him.

All week, Rose was looking forward to Alec's birthday just as much as he was, dying to tell him what she had bought him, a t-shirt with his favourite band on that she'd seen in a shop they had passed and since she now got some time on her own, went in a got it for him but she could only get a small men's size and hoped it wouldn't be too big on him.

She had decided on the day to get him to go to her place after school to get it for him, along with a card she had signed. So John dropped them at the end of the road and they walked down.

"I hope ya like the present I got ya Alec," she told him as she let them in. "Do ya want to open it here?"

"No, I can wait until we get back. I expect there will be a few cards waiting for me when I get home?"

"There might be a few presents as well?" Rose wondered.

"I leave before the postman gets there Rose," he reminded her. "It doesn't matter."

"Some may be have been small enough to go through the letterbox," Rose said hopefully.

"I sometimes get some money in the cards. Do you think you'll get a lot of cards Rose?"

"I don't know, mum left our new address before we moved, word will get round but I'll miss all my friends."

"I'm sorry Rose, I hope I can make up for them not being here?"

"Yeah. 'course ya do. Anyway, I'll get your card and your present. Shame it wasn't baking day at school, I'd have made ya a cake."

"The thought was there Rose," he smiled. "I don't really feel any older."

"Well ya won't, not for a while. I guess it creeps up on ya and ya start to feel different?"

"John asked me about you being my girlfriend when it's your birthday."

"Yeah, he would," Rose smiled back, holding the card and present out to him. "Let's see what happens? Anyway, happy birthday Alec."

Alec took the things from her and she kissed his cheek.

"You'll get a proper kiss when you've opened them," she teased him.

"Why are you always tormenting me Rose?"

"I'm not tormenting ya Alec. You know we save the kissing for when we're in your room."

"Well there's no-one here Rose, are you scared your mum might come home early?"

"It's not my mum I have to worry about Alec. I dread to think what Bob would say. I think I know what mum meant by him being a dad to me."

"I expect all dad's are protective of their daughters?" Alec wondered. "Have they said anything else, I mean about Bob adopting you?"

"No, thankfully. I don't want to be adopted, thanks. So, are we going?"

They got back to Alec's house, still having time to go to his room before his dad got home but he was used to them still being upstairs. Alec opened the card first, reading what she had put on it 'To Alec, my boyfriend, lots of love from Rose xx'

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, it's only a few weeks to my birthday. I mean if ya wanna still be my boyfriend?"

"What?" he asked as he put the card on the bed. "Yes, I still want to be your boyfriend. So that means you still want to be my girlfriend?"

"I guess so? Well, open your present?" she beamed.

Alec carefully opened the flat package, wondering what she'd picked for him. He'd half expected another writing set but as he pulled the wrapping paper apart, he found a black t-shirt. Thinking it was plain and wondering why she'd chosen it, he saw her grinning.

"Well look at it," she encouraged him as he unfolded it and turned it around to see his now favourite band on the front in white.

"Rose, I don't know what to say."

"You like it?" she asked, thinking he was a bit disappointed she'd not got him another writing set.

"Like it? It's great, thanks. What gave you the idea?"

"Well I get a bit of time on my own when they go shopping and I was passing a clothes shop and I thought it would be perfect for you. I could only get a small men's size, is it too big?"

"I'll go try it on, if you want?" he offered.

"Just try it on here," she replied, the grin still on her face.

"Here?" he panicked at the thought.

"Geez Alec, I see ya in the swimming pool," she teased him.

He thought there was a big difference between that and taking his school shirt off in front of her, especially now she had agreed she was his girlfriend, which he'd not expected her to agree until her own birthday. He supposed she was right, she did see him in the swimming pool and always made a point of splashing him.

Thinking she must be ready to see him getting changed, he thought if this didn't put her off, then nothing would as he took his tie off without undoing the knot and began unfastening the buttons. He saw Rose was watching him.

"Sure you're ready to see me getting changed?" he asked again to make sure.

"Yep, you're not shy are ya?" she teased.

He knew she was doing it on purpose, to see how far he would let her go after they had established a few things. He stopped though as he was about to part his shirt, having stopped wearing a vest underneath as the weather got warmer. He suddenly turned around after he grabbed the t-shirt.

"That's cheating Alec," she told him as he undid the shirt cuffs. "Turn around."

"Rose, getting in the swimming pool is different," he tried to argue.

"You see me in my swimsuit," she reminded him.

"Rose, everyone there are in their swimsuits," he replied, thinking maybe he only looked at her, not everyone else since she wore a black and white stripped one and he swore she now looked different in it than the first time she'd got him to go with her.

Maybe it was him just noticing more about girls? He should ask John, he was not ready to ask his dad how he should feel about seeing Rose in her swimsuit.

"Alec, turn around," she repeated.

Slowly, he turned back around as he pulled his shirt off. Without either of them saying anything, he took the t-shirt and put his arms in it then pulling it over his head.

"See, what was so hard about that?" she asked him, thinking he'd made a fuss about nothing.

"Nothing I suppose?" was all he could think of replying.

That would be it now, he'd no longer be able to excuse himself to the bathroom when they got back from school, she'd want a repeat.

"Hey, it's not that big on ya," she decided, pulling it down at the back for him and walking around him.

What was she doing now he wondered. Since when did she make comments on his clothes and see if they fitted him?

"No, it seems fine," he had to agreed as Rose regarded him, her finger on her chin.

"Shame you've not got a camera, I could take a photo of ya. When your dad gets home, he might take one if we ask?"

"You want to start taking photos?" he asked nervously.

Rose was coming out with things at an alarming rate, he thought as he went to hang his shirt up. He picked up his jeans from a pile and thought he should make a hasty retreat to the bathroom before she had him change into them in front of her.

He heard her giggling as he went to the door.

"No Rose, I am not changing into my jeans in front of you."

"Did I say anything?" she laughed, enjoying teasing him and making him blush.

"Have you been talking to Sandra again?" he wanted to know.

Where else was she getting all these ideas from? She had some help, she'd had plenty of them lately. Did they talk about him in the girls room while he waited for her, since John always took his time and he swore she did it on purpose, making him wait as everyone headed out of the school gates, taking no notice of him. It was like they knew he was waiting for her and they left him to it.

"Should I have been? Maybe I need to get more tips? Go on, go get changed, then ya can tell me if ya like the card I got ya?"

"Yes Rose, I like the card. I will keep it in a safe place, since it's the first one you bought me."

"Yeah, I realize that Alec," she smiled. "When ya come back, I think I may have something else for ya."

"What?" he panicked.

"Well, since I said I wanted to be your girlfriend, I thought I'd give ya a birthday kiss maybe?"

"Oh," he realized, feeling silly now. "Well okay, if you insist?"

Rose giggled to herself as he went off, thinking she'd got him squirming by wondering what she was going to come out with next. She had talked to Sandra but only to see if she agreed with her methods and if they were too young for her to say she wanted to be his girlfriend.

"No Rose, if you feel you're ready, go for it," Sandra had encouraged her after Rose told her what she'd written on Alec's card.

"Yeah, I feel I'm ready and it's only a few weeks to my birthday. So, do ya think it's too much, what I told ya?"

Sandra had just laughed and said no and she was asking for trouble.

They finally went downstairs just as Alec's dad was getting back.

"Is that a new t-shirt?" he asked Alec.

"Yeah, Rose got it for me. Dad, can we borrow your camera? Rose wants to take a picture of me wearing it."

"I can do better than that," his dad smiled, going into a drawer and bringing a present out.

Alec opened it, Rose offering to help him and found it was a compact camera gift set with a film cartridge, a flash unit and batteries.

"Wow, thanks Dad," Alec smiled.

"I thought you may like it, especially for going on holiday," his dad replied as Rose was trying to help him get it out of the box and he was trying to push her hand away. He left them to it, smiling to himself as Rose was wanting to use it first to take a photo of Alec. He wondered if his son knew what he was getting into, now he was fourteen.

After their tea, Rose got him to take the camera to the park, when she'd insisted his dad took a photo of both of them in the garden. She made him sit on a swing and took another photo.

"Don't use the whole film up Rose."

"I'm not. Your turn to take one of me," she smiled, taking the camera to him and kissing his cheek.

"I never got my birthday kiss or was that it?" he teased her as he took the camera.

"Nope, I'll give it ya when ya take me home."

He wondered why he was looking forward to it more than he'd done before.

Alec's aunt had told everyone she was doing a party for Alec on Sunday when Rose got there and had invited Katie, who was only too happy to attend and said she hoped her cousin had finally admitted Rose was his girlfriend.

Saying nothing about it when they got there on Sunday afternoon, Alec went off as normal to call for Rose, who thought she'd delay him going back to give his aunt time to get things ready by insisting they went for a walk by the river.

"What are you up to now Rose?" Alec wondered as they sat down.

"Nothing, don't be so suspicious," she just laughed, nudging him and taking his hand.

He knew she was up to something, the way she kept glancing at him, he had every right to be suspicious, he thought to himself as Rose leaned her head on his shoulder. He was right when instead of John letting them in the kitchen door, he came from the back of the house, claiming he'd been in the hallway, which Alec only half believed.

Everything was ready to be taken into the sitting room, his aunt had put the right amount of candles on the cake, Alec's dad had brought his camera and the presents were in the kitchen for Alec to open. Katie had been dropped off, John saying he'd take her home.

"So has my cousin got his act together?" Katie had asked John before Alec and Rose arrived.

"Just leave that to Rose," John had laughed.

So he'd let them in, Alec wondering what his cousin was doing there.

"Thought I'd pay a visit for your birthday Alec," Katie replied, trying not to look at Rose.

"What are you all up to?" Alec asked, knowing something was going on.

"Okay, you've got us," John laughed, raising his arms in surrender. "Maybe you should have kept him out a bit longer, eh Rose?"

"I did try, trust me," Rose laughed.

"So whatever it is, you are in on it?" Alec asked her.

"Me? Yeah, okay. Actually, it was my idea and I'm glad you're wearing your new t-shirt."

She was disappointed though she'd not been there when he'd put it on. Alec's aunt came out of the kitchen and asked Katie to help her and soon brought all the party food out, leaving John to carry the cake when everyone was eating.

"Auntie Mary, you didn't have to do this," Alec told her.

"We all felt bad you didn't have a party last year but you can thank Rose, it was her idea."

"I should have known really. Thanks Rose."

So John lit the candles on the cake, Alec's dad taking a photo as Alec attempted to blow them all out at once, then Rose surprised him by helping him and sneaking a kiss to his cheek, the camera capturing them.

"Happy birthday Alec," she whispered to him as she did.

Alec thought it was now the best birthday he'd ever had and was sure his mum was smiling down on him. Now he was also sure she had sent Rose here, to help him get over his mother's loss.

Everyone sang 'Happy birthday' to him and when they'd eaten the cake, Alec dragged Rose into the hallway.

"This was your idea?" he asked as they sat on the stairs.

"Are ya mad at me? Seeing ya didn't want a party."

"No Rose, I'm not mad at you, just expect me to get you back on your birthday."

"Yeah? Can't wait then," she grinned and leaned over to kiss him. 


	33. Happy birthday Rose

Happy birthday Rose

A few weeks and several films later, Alec finding somewhere in the town that gave a free film replacement because of the alarming speed Rose was taking photos of them, he was debating to get her a camera of her own but doubted she would use it.

John had laughed when he found out.

"She's got you now Alec," John was telling him a few Sundays later as he'd picked up the second lot of photos the day before. "So, how have things changed between you two?"

"I'm going to need some albums at this rate," Alec replied.

"Well, buy her a nice big photo album for her birthday and maybe a nice frame," John suggested.

"She could maybe choose her favourite photo so far," Alec agreed. "I wanted to ask you something else though."

"Well you may as well," John grinned, seeing his young cousin was looking nervous. "I saw those photos last week, she looked happy. How are things at home with her?"

"She's not said anything but it doesn't stop me worrying about her," Alec admitted. "What I wanted to ask you was, well, I think my feelings about her are changing."

"It's to be expected Alec. You are starting to change, both of you and you can expect even more. Are you still allowed to take her up to your room?"

"Yes but we only have an hour, Rose likes to dance or lay on my bed listening to her records. She also seems to like spending time kissing."

John let out a laugh. "Of course she does. Still going swimming?"

"Not until the next holidays. She's talking about when she goes into town she gets some time to herself and wants to meet. We've not arranged anything yet though."

"Don't worry, she'll tell you. Maybe she's not ready to be seen in town with you yet? I mean it's one thing at school and locally but it can be a bit daunting. Just work up to it eh? Why not suggest meeting her and getting something to eat?"

"Yeah, she might go for that. There is one thing as well."

John seemed to know what was coming.

"You prefer it when you're on your own, just the two of you?"

"Is that normal?" Alec asked, watching the time. "I was thinking a while back, she seems to like it that way, well except at school. There's something else but I don't know if I should really ask you."

"About how you feel? You can ask me."

"Why do I like seeing Rose in her swimsuit? She made me try that t-shirt on, in front of her the other week, then she said it wasn't a bad fit, to say she got a men's size and pulled it down at the back."

John laughed again. "Don't worry about it, it's perfectly normal. Has she made you get changed again?"

"No, I just go off to the bathroom like I always do when we get back, will she be disappointed? When I put that t-shirt on, I thought she wanted me to stay and change into my jeans."

"Alec, Alec, Alec, you'd better get used to it," John tried not to laugh at the predicament his cousin had got himself into. "She probably was disappointed you ran off after she got to see you putting the t-shirt on."

"She sees me at the swimming pool," Alec tried to justify himself.

"Well that's different, you can't go swimming with your clothes on, can you? She expects that but seeing you getting changed in your bedroom, well that's something entirely different. Maybe you should start by asking her if she minds you changing into your t-shirt? She might have changed her mind about it, since you've been running off."

Alec thought if only he'd be that lucky she'd completely gone off the idea but he didn't think she would.

"Oh, I get it," John laughed. "You aren't allowed to stay at her place? Doesn't she go home first, to get changed?"

"No, maybe I should suggest it or get her to bring something to my house to get changed into?"

"Well, maybe don't be so enthusiastic about it?" John chuckled. "She still might run a mile if you suggest her getting changed at your house. See what she thinks about calling in, I can drop you at her place easily enough."

"I'll maybe ask her then? She'll probably make me wait outside her bedroom."

"Yes, I would think so," John agreed. "Well at first?"

There were now only a few days to go until Rose's birthday. Alec had been out the Saturday before, got a nice album and a nice frame for her to choose a photo and choose which ones to put into the album. John had finally got a pair of tickets for the concert Alec wanted to take her to on the Saturday night over in Glasgow but John would have to stay in his car or in a nearby caf since it was too far to go back for them.

Alec had told her he was taking her somewhere, Rose trying to find out where it was after John told him on the Friday before when Rose had agreed to meet him in a fast food restaurant at one in the town. They had got a table by the window and Rose was teasing him.

"So, is this another date then?"

"You mean after the school disco? I suppose so but you have to tell your mum we won't be back until late. Just say it's a birthday treat. Rose, why don't you start getting changed before we go to my house every night?"

"Yeah, I suppose so? Are ya tryin' to get me back for making ya put that t-shirt on?"

Alec almost slurped his drink. Rose saw the look on his face.

"Ha! Gotcha! I'm just messin' with ya. I don't mind if you get changed when we get to your house ya know? Ya don't have to keep sneaking to the bathroom just to change your shirt."

"Really? I thought it was just the once, for me to try that t-shirt on?"

"Yeah, well so did I but maybe now I'm your girlfriend, I mean properly?"

Maybe it wasn't that difficult after all, he thought.

"Ah, come on Alec, I see ya in the swimming pool," she reminded him. "Rather recently," she added since they had gone in the recent school holiday that Alec hadn't wanted to admit to John because he was liking Rose in her swimsuit more and more and he knew it.

He thought at this rate, by the time they went on holiday, he'd be a wreck if they went swimming every day. He tried to change the subject.

"Are you looking forward to your birthday now?" he asked her.

"Yeah, a bit more than I was, now I know you're planning something. Don't get your own back on me for springing that party on ya."

Alec already knew his aunt was making a cake for her but it wasn't an actual party as such. He just hoped she wouldn't be tired from the concert he was taking her to. Now he was having trouble keeping it a secret, Rose knew how to get him to admit something.

"Hey, this is nice ya know, getting to eat out on my own instead of being dragged for a pub meal with mum and Bob."

"Did you have any trouble getting out of it?" Alec asked her.

"Bob huffed a bit, going on about I already got time on my own but mum told him I was old enough now to eat out on my own. Actually, there was something I wanted to talk about tomorrow so when you call for me, can we go to the park first?"

"Sure, if you want? I picked some more photos up, want to see them?" he asked, since they were in his inside denim jacket pocket.

"Just leave them until tomorrow?" Rose tried not to blush as some were probably embarrassing of her kissing his cheek with her arms around his neck in the park or on the swings. "Are you meeting your dad?"

"Yeah, then I'm off to get your birthday present, no point in me getting it before, you would have been trying to see what it was."

He saw he was right as she just grinned at him. They went outside, Rose going off to where she had arranged to meet her mother before they went back and Alec to meet his dad,

"See ya tomorrow then?" Rose told him as they stood outside.

She just squeezed his hand and said goodbye, Alec watching her walk down the street. What was she doing to him? Had she been right and the fact he was another year older had suddenly caught up with him? He went off to meet his dad wondering what she wanted to talk to him about. Surely it wasn't the fact now they were talking about him getting changed that he was inferring he wanted her to do the same?

She'd never go for that, would she?

Sure enough, all the following week until Thursday, Rose's birthday, she was trying to get him to tell her what he'd bought her and Sandra was making her laugh trying to guess what it was the day before as they met as usual in the girls room.

"So you have no idea?" Sandra was asking her what Alec had bought her.

"Well I got him a t-shirt with his favourite band on it for his," Rose revealed, never having told anyone.

"Do you think he might buy something like that for you?" Sandra wondered. "Who's his favourite group anyway?"

"Aw, you know, those two brothers from Glasgow," Rose laughed.

"Oh, those? Do you like them?"

"He's trying to get me to, I'm not sure but their latest one's a bit catchy, he keeps playing it. Want to know something?" she asked Sandra, making sure everyone had left. Sandra nodded. "He says he's taking me somewhere on Saturday night."

"No way!" Sandra laughed. "Wow, is that like a date then?"

"Well, I suppose so? I mean it's one thing going to the school disco where we know everyone but where could he be taking me? Plus he said we'd be late back. I wonder if we're going to see a film or something?"

"Yeah, that makes sense, I mean you'll both be old enough to get in on your own now," Sandra told her, already passing her fourteenth birthday last week when Rose had got her a card and a bracelet. "Now I'm fourteen, I hope Matthew in the year above us starts taking more notice of me. He's a real dream. Mind you, you and Alec? They say he was so quiet before you came here, you really brought him out of his shell."

"Well he'd just lost his mum and that stupid Billy and his bunch of dumb apes were always on at him. They soon stopped when I put Moira and Kristy in their places and when I got Alec to stay away from them."

"Yeah and drove Jamie away," Sandra reminded her. "Not that it was such a big deal, he's better off without him, Jamie was always siding with Billy anyway. Remember when Jamie started to have a go at Alec?"

Rose remembered all too well and no-one picked on her friends, no matter who they came with. She had dealt quickly and swiftly with the former school bullies and no-one had dared take their places. Alec was waiting for her coming out, John already passing him.

"Where's Rose?" John asked him.

"Talking to Sandra, probably," Alec replied.

"Now Alec, she has to have other friends," John teased him. "I'll wait in the car. Still want dropping at her place? How's that going?"

"Stop it John. She's here now anyway. She'll be even longer tomorrow night, talking about her birthday."

"Then remind her you have a present for her before she goes off," John replied.

Alec somehow doubted it would make any difference. They'd gone to the park the previous Sunday, Rose still not saying what she wanted to talk about and she'd talked him into putting yet another film into his camera that anyone would think it was hers and how did she think they were getting paid for?

Rose knew she was liking Alec changing out of his school shirt more than she should do but he didn't seem to mind, she thought. He still left her though while he went to put his jeans on, which always got a sneaky smile out of her.

The next morning, having to leave before the post arrived, she got a card and present from her mother and Bob, saying she'd open them later but Bob had something to say about it.

"Open the card at least," he told her over breakfast, something Rose didn't have to prepare since her mother could manage scrambled eggs and toast without burning anything.

"It's okay Bob, she can wait," Jackie replied to him. "Hope you like the present Rose."

"I'm sure I will Mum. You did remember I'm going out on Saturday night?"

It was Bob who replied to her.

"How late are you going to be?" he asked Rose.

"Not too late, Alec has to get home as well. I've no idea where he's taking me, maybe to see a film?"

"Well make sure you have your key, your mum and I are going out to meet some friends. From next Saturday, I expect you to come with us."

"What?" Rose asked in surprise. "Where to, I'm not old enough to go into pubs at night."

"We know that," her mother told her, wishing Bob had kept quiet since they'd recently come to a compromise about some of his plans for Rose. "We're just going around taking it in turns to have a few friends getting together, they'll be others around your age, you've already seen a few at the pub. I'm sure we've mentioned it to ya before."

Rose had met the other kids and thought for their ages, they were still acting like kids, especially one boy who thought it was funny to order the younger ones around, though he'd left her alone after she bragged she'd brought her school's two bullies down. She also had tried to forget Bob had mumbled something about it a while back.

"Did ya mention it before?" Rose asked, wanting to be ready to leave.

"I'm sure we did," her mother replied, not remembering herself, since Bob's plans seemed to change on a weekly basis.

"You can get to know everyone better," Bob told her.

The company he kept, she didn't want to get to know them at all, they were all as bad as him after a few drinks in the pub on a Saturday afternoon, let alone in their own homes.

"Then I'd rather stay in, or in my room if they come around here, you can't just drag me along," Rose complained.

"Watch it Rose," Bob reminded her. "Don't think you are going to see that boyfriend of yours every Saturday night. Where did you get to last Saturday anyway?"

"Just to a takeaway, we just had lunch," Rose replied, washing her dish.

"Well Saturday lunchtimes are enough. You can go out this Saturday but if you don't come with us, you can stay in, no sneaking off, understand? When we have them over here, I expect you to show your face, not hide in your room all night like you did for the Christmas party."

Rose was relieved she had still got away with that. After Bob left and they were getting ready to leave, her mother gave her a warning.

"Don't go getting him mad by refusing to go out," her mother warned her.

"Sorry Mum but I am not going to a bunch of strangers houses for Bob to get totaled and show me off. What does he think I am?"

Her mother shook her head. "He won't let ya go to Alec's, you know what he's like?"

"Well if you're going out, he can't make me stay in, can he?"

"Don't be too sure of that," her mother replied as they left.

As they got in the lift, Rose wasn't letting it rest.

"Well I'll go round to Alec's for a while, I'll be back early."

"Rose, you're asking for trouble," she was warned.

"Well it's that or Alec comes round," Rose told her defiantly. "I'm not a little kid any more Mum."

Jackie knew Rose wasn't a little kid any more. She had grown up since arriving here and Alec was partly responsible. Rose greeted Alec when her mother had gone off, this time Alec kissing her cheek.

"Happy birthday Rose."

"Yeah, thanks, did ya leave my present at your house?" she asked, hoping he wasn't taking it to school.

"Yes, don't worry," he laughed. "We don't want everyone to know, do we?"

"Alec, they already know," Rose laughed, putting her arm in his as they crossed the road a bit further up than the bus shelter. "Hey, do ya know what would be an extra present for me?" she teased him.

"Rose, I'm taking you somewhere on Saturday night, remember?"

"I know but maybe tonight, just this once, well don't run off to change into your jeans," she giggled as John's car came around the corner.

"What?" Alec managed to reply, wondering if she was being serious or not.

Rose refused to answer him but he saw the smile on her face through the mirror.

"Happy birthday," John greeted her.

"Thanks. Did Alec tell ya he's taking me out on Saturday night?"

"Really? Well have fun then," John replied, wanting to give Alec all the credit and not knowing if Alec had mentioned he was actually taking them.

"Well I'm really looking forward to it, it'll be my best present ever, whatever it is."

"I'm sure it will be," John smiled.

A few others wished her happy birthday but it didn't mean as much to her as Alec saying it earlier. When they finally got to his house later and she opened her present, she flung her arms around him.

"Oh, they're just great. So, can I choose a photo for the frame?"

"Sure, maybe pick a few to start your album though I should have bought you a camera of your own. I decided not to, you'd still use mine."

Rose nudged him.

"Well, go get changed then? Want me to stay down here?"

"Stop with the teasing Rose. If you're coming up, we have less than an hour."

"Oh, does it take more than an hour for ya to get changed?" she teased him as she followed him

"No, should it?" he wondered, opening his bedroom door and going to the drawer to get a t-shirt. "Well, do I leave before I change into my jeans?" he teased her back, taking his time taking his school shirt off after he unbuttoned it and seeing she was taking more notice than usual.

He swore she'd said it took a while to adjust to being older but she was having no such difficulties. She watched him take his shirt off which to Rose seemed too fast, though Alec was taking his time he thought, then he went for his jeans.

"So?" he asked her as he stood near the door.

"I was being daft," Rose admitted, a slight smile on her face.

"It's your birthday Rose," he reminded her.

"Yeah but you might regret it if you stay," Rose admitted.

"I would do anything for you Rose, you know that," he reminded her.

"I know ya would. Well, maybe just this once?"

"No giggling, Rose," he warned her. "No taking photos either."  
He saw the look on her face and hoped she wouldn't grab his camera from the desk by the window.

"Spoilsport," she laughed. "Ya said I could have any photo I wanted for my frame."

"I mean of me or the both of us. What am I going to do with you?"

"Give me a birthday kiss maybe?"

"I was going to, when I'd got changed."

"Well get on with it then, don't mind me."

"Last chance to let me go to the bathroom," he warned her as he unfastened his belt.

"Ha, you wish!" Rose just laughed.

"Are you sure you're not older than fourteen?" he asked as he put the belt on the chair.

"Nope, I'm waiting."

Alec stood still, wondering if he should be actually doing this.

"Well?" she asked impatiently as he delayed.

He made a start and just replied with "Happy birthday Rose."

Once Rose had got over it, teasing him he should have some cartoon shorts, which she teased him she was getting him some for Christmas, Rose picked a photo for her frame, the one his dad had taken in the garden a few weeks ago, she told him of the conversation that morning.

"Rose, he can't be serious?" Alec asked her, trying not to spoil her day but it seemed Bob had already done that.

"It's nothing Alec, I'm not going to be put on show with the other kids, I don't even like any of them. So when I find out what time they're going out, you can come round for an hour or so."

"I hate to think what will happen if they come back early," he replied. "What about when they're at your place? Don't risk sneaking out again, promise me Rose."

"Then I'll stay in my room. I don't know why he's doing this."

Alec had a good idea but she still wouldn't like it.

"Forget it Rose, I'll come round but there will be trouble. Just tell your mum, she can maybe make him go easy on you, I don't want him stopping us seeing each other at weekends, do you?"

"No. Come on, it's time to go downstairs, you owe me a birthday kiss," she reminded him.

Even when they met for lunch on Saturday, Alec was giving nothing away as to where he was taking her later, despite Rose's best efforts.

"Just be downstairs at six, okay?"

"Okay then, are we getting the bus into town?"

"You will find out," was all he would tell her.

As she was leaving later, her mother caught her in the doorway.

"Well have a good time. Don't be too late back."

"Don't worry about me Mum. I want to ask ya something tomorrow."

"Well I won't be up until late but yeah, we can talk."

"I'd best go, Alec will be outside soon, see ya."

Surprised John was also waiting as Alec greeted her, they set off towards Glasgow, Rose seeing the signs.

"What are we doing going to Glasgow?" she asked, seeing how many miles it was.

"We wouldn't need a ride if we were going into town," Alec replied as they both sat in the back, John keeping an eye on them.

John had decided to go see a film while he waited for them. He supposed he could have gone back but there didn't seem much point and he'd told Alec where to meet, since they'd probably be hungry after dancing around to the music.

"Well, this is where I leave you," John announced as he found a car park near to both places. "Don't you two go getting lost. Alec, meet where I told you and stay there if you get there before I do."

"I know, we will do. Come on Rose, we should get going."

"Are we going to see a film?" she asked, seeing the cinema.

"No, I had somewhere else to take you, it's not far."

Rose held onto him as they crossed a road and hoped he knew where he was going until they came to the town hall, with a banner outside.

"No way!" Rose told him as he led her through the gathering crowds. "How did ya manage to get tickets?"

"I asked John to get them for me, since he could get here and I couldn't. Rose, will you go to the concert with me?"

"Well yeah but they'd better play that catchy tune 'cos that's the only reason I let ya play their music," she teased him as they joined a queue to get in since they were a bit early.

"Oh, so that's the only reason?" Alec teased her, Rose's arm already in his.

As they moved slowly as people were being admitted, he saw the look on her face. Things were changing rapidly between the two of them and it seemed he was only just catching on. He was sure Rose already knew. What they didn't know was that John had arranged a little surprise for Rose as a song was being introduced, the one Rose wouldn't admit to Alec she really liked it, one of the brothers called out her name, making her jump when Alec nudged her.

"Go on Rose, stand up."

"I can't, look at all these people," she replied as the spotlight was searching for her.

"Don't be shy Rose, we know it was your birthday a few days ago," the other brother joined in, Rose thinking Bob's accent was difficult to understand at times.

"Rose, I had no idea John had arranged this," Alec was telling her as the spotlight hit them and stayed as they were both talking.

"Stand up Rose," she was encouraged again, everyone looking on a big screen behind the band.

Alec finally got hold of her arm and half stood with her, not letting her back in her seat.

"Well, happy birthday for Thursday," one of the brothers told her. "This song is just for you as we were told it's beginning to grow on you."

Rose knew Alec must have told John. He let her sit back down as the spotlight went off and the big screen went blank.

"I'm so gonna get you back for this," she told Alec as the band prepared themselves and a few nearby were turning round or leaning over to wish her happy birthday.

"You're welcome to try, I told you to expect payback for that party and now I have something else to pay you back for. Think back to Thursday night."

It was a good thing no-one saw Rose going bright red as she'd maybe enjoyed seeing Alec stepping out of his school trousers, throwing them on the chair then stepping into his jeans, which was when she had teased him about his shorts.

The song started off fairly slowly, as it gained pace then people were beginning to stand up and start swaying, so Rose grabbed Alec's arm, holding onto him as they swayed to the music and he even got her to join in when everyone else did, though with some difficulty at first.

As the concert ended and they made their way to where they were meeting John, Rose stopped him.

"Well, how are you going to get me back for that?" Alec asked, feeling pretty sure she'd find it difficult.

"Oh, just you watch out, that's all I'm saying," she replied. "Come on, I'm hungry after all that and you're paying."

They walked off arm in arm, John having already arrived and was sat by the window. He saw them both, Rose resting her head on Alec's shoulder as he'd seemed to have grown over the last few months. John was pleased with himself and hoped that phone call to the concert organizers had been taken notice of but as Rose and Alec entered the fast food restaurant, looking for John as they'd been too busy on the way in, he waved them over, Rose flopping into a seat opposite.

"So, how did it go then?" John asked, getting some money out of his pocket and offering it to Alec. "Did you get any special treatment?"

Alec went off to order.

"So it was all you?" Rose asked him.

"Rose, it was Alec's idea, I swear it was. I just set things in motion, since they'd take more notice of me. Trust me, Alec would do anything for you."

"I know, he told me. Promise me it was all his idea?"

"Absolutely. How could he have got to pick up the tickets eh?" John asked her, not wanting to say he'd given Alec the idea.

Rose sat back and thought about it, glancing over where Alec was about to get served, though she'd told him he was paying.

"John, promise not to say anything to him?"

"Something wrong?" John asked her.

"Well, we've sort of been teasing each other and I think I might have gone a bit far the other afternoon."

"Really? Is it anything to do with getting him to try that t-shirt on?"

"Yeah, I think I went a bit far, with it being my birthday."

"Don't worry about it Rose, Alec wouldn't have let you if he hadn't wanted. He asked pretty much the same thing, he's not too sure either. Just go with it Rose, you're both growing up but don't let it get too serious eh?"

As they made their way back home, Rose leaning her head on Alec's shoulder again, John was smiling at them through the mirror, Alec seeing him.

"So did you have a good time?" he asked her.

"That was the best birthday I ever had, thanks for taking me."

"So, can I play their records now?"

"We'll see," she teased him, taking his hand.

"Did you miss your friends, I mean on the day?"

"A little but ya know what? I had you, didn't I?" 


	34. Things are changing

Things are changing

A/N: Having established Rose and Alec at school, I felt no need to include as much about it as in the earlier chapters unless needed. Also, I will be skipping forward in some parts to avoid their day-to-day activities or the story will go on forever!

Alec had been pleased Rose had enjoyed the concert as much as he had done but he still wasn't sure he'd get away with playing the band's records. As he saw Rose home, John waiting for him, they had stood by the door.

"That was really great Alec, thanks for taking me. John said it was all your idea."

He knew John was just trying to make him look good in Rose's eyes and maybe he would have thought about it on his own.

"Well when I talked to him about it, I wasn't sure how we'd get there. He offered to take us," was all he could tell her.

"Well, it was the best birthday ever and don't think I won't get ya back next year. So, about you getting me back for Thursday?" she teased him.

"Forget it Rose, you know about it now, you'll be expecting it. Things have changed though, haven't they?"

"Yeah, I suppose they have really? When ya asked if I wanted to get changed at your house though?"

"It doesn't matter, it was just an idea and if you don't want to call home after school, it's fine, really."

"Well, I did think 'cos you started taking your shirt off in front of me," she teased him, putting her arms around his neck and hoping her mother and Bob didn't arrive in a taxi.

"Stop it Rose. I know what it sounded like and I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything."

"Yeah, okay. Maybe we should wait until we get a bit older, maybe next year?" she suggested.

"If that's what you want Rose, well for you anyway. I really don't mind getting changed, does it bother you?"

"Um, no, it was just me being silly though and I told John I'd maybe gone too far."

"Maybe not too far? We have to start somewhere Rose. We could leave it at that for now?"

"Yeah, for now anyway. We can't be sure neither of us will be tempted though, remember what I said, about not feeling any older and it may creep up on you?"

Alec remembered it only too well. Half-term came and went, them going swimming a few times though trying their best not to stare at each other, which Alec found the most difficult as Rose began to fill out her swimsuit even from a few weeks before or was it just him?

Rose was saving up for the holiday, stopping going in the shop every morning and sneaking things from home instead, until her mother realized and Rose made the excuse up they were to share with Alec at break time. They continued to meet on Saturdays for lunch, extending it to looking around the shops together and getting a few things for their holiday.

Bob had been in to pay for the rest of his and her mother's holiday and still complaining about Rose not going, Jackie thinking nothing of it and Rose had got out of going out with them on Saturday nights but only on the condition when the visitors came to them, she had to stay some of the time.

One Saturday night though when people began arriving, the boy who bullied everyone started worrying Rose so the next day, she talked to Alec about it.

"We should tell John," Alec suggested as they sat on the swings in the park.

"Maybe it's nothing Alec? It was probably nothing but his dad gives me the creeps as well."

"Well that settles it Rose, you need to tell someone. I know they only go round every few weeks but it's only going to get worse you know?"

Rose couldn't deny she already thought it was getting worse and the offender had only been twice. John agreed with Alec as they sat in the kitchen at Alec's aunt's house.

"You need to tell your mother Rose," John suggested as he listened to Rose's concerns.

"I told ya, she doesn't see anything wrong," Rose replied, leaning on the table, Alec's hand on hers.

"She has to start seeing how it makes you feel," John continued. "I could get involved as one of your teachers and say you came to me because you didn't think she would listen to you."

"No, I can't, she'd never believe it. The next time, I'll just storm out then if mum asks, I'll tell her."

"Rose, have you told us everything?" John wanted to make sure.

"Rose, if you missed something out, you have to tell him," Alec encouraged her.

"He makes rude comments, not just to me but to those who are a bit younger but there's no-one under thirteen there, I'm sure of that."

John raised his eyebrows, he didn't like where this was going.

"So, they all take it in turns going round each other's houses?" he wanted to know. Rose nodded, Alec with his chin on Rose's shoulder.

"Rose, you know what this is leading to, don't you?" John asked her. "I think your mother genuinely doesn't realize what's going on, she was on her own too long and thinks it's just a bunch of friends getting together. Has Bob mentioned anything else, any new rules?"

"No, not recently but mum says he goes on about me not going on holiday with them and she can't get why he wants to pay for me to go and sit by the pool all day."

Alec did, he did pretty much the same if Rose got out of the pool first to wait for him by dangling her legs in the water it drove him mad and made him stay in longer on purpose. Rose had been right, he was growing up and it wasn't creeping up on him as gradual as he'd thought it would, it had only taken a few months.

John saw the look on Alec's face.

"Rose, you have to get her to see what's going on," John told her, making her look up at him. "Maybe she does know and thinks it's part of what families do together, if she's been on her own? I don't know, maybe I'm wrong about it?"

Alec didn't think he was.

"If anything else worries you, you know you can talk to me," John reminded her. "So, how long to your holiday eh?"

Rose thought not soon enough. They had a week off before going on holiday and on the last day of school, Rose was anxious about their exams.

"Rose, you'll have done fine," Alec was trying to tell her. "All that extra work will have paid off."

"Will it?" Rose questioned him as they sat in the playground. "Ya shouldn't have let me mess around."

"Rose, you never messed around when I was trying to get you to remember things. That was why we did it at the library, remember?"

"Yeah, only 'cos I'd get distracted at your house," Rose reminded him.

"You like seeing me without my shirt too much," he smiled as he nudged her.

"Yeah, well, that's entirely your fault for that. Maybe ya shouldn't have let me kiss you that time while you still had it off?"

Alec thought maybe he shouldn't have done a few weeks ago when he had taken too long picking a t-shirt. He supposed it was partly his fault she had gone up to him and put her arms around his neck and prompted him for a kiss. After that, he'd delayed the next time and Rose wasn't going to pass up the chance.

"Well, don't worry about exams until we come back from holiday. Rose, is it tomorrow night you have to stay in?"

It was and she was dreading it.

"I am not hanging around, he can forget it. I told mum he's just showing me off and do ya know what she said?"

"Yes, you did tell me. I know it's not right Rose, I only wish I could do something. Maybe I should turn up tomorrow night?"

Rose looked horrified. "No way Alec, I am not getting you involved. I can handle bullies, remember? If he starts, I'll give him a kick where it hurts, he won't dare say anything."

Alec knew he shouldn't encourage her by smiling but he couldn't help it.

"Just be careful Rose, you don't know what will happen. Do you want Bob to stop going out and you can't sneak off? You know I can't rest until I know you got back without being caught?"

Rose had no idea, since he'd never said anything. She touched his arm.

"You never said. Why do you worry about me so much?"

Alec thought she had to be joking.

"I told you Rose, I always worry about you, I told you I would do anything for you."

"That doesn't have to include getting involved with whatever Bob thinks is playing happy families," she told him sadly.

"Yes, it does, if I have to. One more week Rose, you be there one more time and then you tell him no more, that you don't want to be part of whatever they have people around for."

Rose looked at him. He was going to make a great detective one day. She knew he meant what he said.

"Alec, we don't know why they come round, since I don't go anywhere else."

"John knows but he won't tell me," Alec replied, leaning back. "I should insist he tells me."

"Maybe he got it wrong? If not, he doesn't want to worry you."

"Rose, you know John's right. Why no-one under thirteen eh? Why does he keep going on about his plans to your mother?"

"Stop it Alec. We go on holiday in a week, we can both forget about it."

Alec was more worried about when they came back, nothing would change. After meeting Alec the next day in town, Rose prepared to spend as little time as possible while Bob was greeting his friends. Then she saw the obnoxious boy she'd been avoiding by not going in the pub on Saturday lunchtimes and she swore he'd put a lot of weight on.

"Where've you been hiding then?" she was asked as everyone went into the living room.

"What's it got to do with you, moron?"

"You've not been going to the pub," he reminded her.

"Yeah, I had somewhere better to go, meeting my boyfriend. Get lost. Did I tell ya how I brought those bullies down at school?"

"You talk funny," the boy laughed.

"Well in case ya didn't notice, I'm not from around here, am I?" Rose pointed out and trying to get away. "Now get out of the way before I get my boyfriend onto ya."

"You, having a boyfriend? You'd best keep that quiet around here," she was warned.

"Whatcha mean by that?" Rose asked.

"I've said enough, you'll find out sooner or later."

Rose went inside, seeing Bob handing bottles out and her mother filling wine glasses, the kids helping themselves to canned drinks. Thinking she wouldn't be missed, she slipped out while the boy she thought was gross bullied another boy into handing his opened can over. She wished she had one of those mobile phones that were becoming more popular and that they would make them cheaper. Then she could call Alec whenever she wanted.

Alec had gone round to see John, asking him about their holiday.

"Do I do everything Rose suggests then?" he wanted to know. "We've only spent a week or two together before, now we have over six weeks."

"You should try to compromise," John suggested. "Any ideas what you're going to do?"

"Rose will have made a list," Alec smiled. "Should I tell her?"

"That's up to you Alec. You already spend a lot of time together. Alec, be careful. I mean it's okay now but what about when you both get older?"

"What do you mean? That she won't want to stay friends when we get older?"

"I'm not saying Rose will do that, just in general that well, teenage friendships get grown out of."

"Don't say that. Rose is here to stay, her mother told her to get used to it," Alec replied.

"What about all this business of Rose being worried?" John asked him.

"She is worried but she's clever enough to stay out of the way. I told her after tonight not to stay when her mother's and Bob's friends come round and to stay in her room."

John had to smile.

"So, will she take any notice of you?" John wondered.

"I hope so, she doesn't know how serious this is. John, there's something funny going on, don't you think?"

"Alec, we've always thought that since Rose told us. Maybe it's not that bad? It's the first time Rose and her mother have been in a family environment, remember? They don't know what to expect. You say others around Rose's age attend these get-togethers?"

"Yes, so she said. The only reason she gets out of going elsewhere is that she stays around when they're at their place. I warned her John, she's scared if she refuses, he'll force her to go with them next time."

"Well she'll get out of it the next two weeks," John reminded him.

"What then?" Alec asked him. "I wanted to go along but she went crazy when I suggested it. It's worrying me, what it's leading to."

John felt sorry for him.

"I know you re worried but you being worried won't help her Alec. Going there could only make things worse."

"Then what should I do?"

"Trust her to stay out of whatever is going on, if anything. She got out of going on holiday," John told him.

"Her mother persuaded Bob that it would be a waste of money to take Rose just for her to lie by the pool all day. I'm sure Rose's mother doesn't know why Bob was insisting Rose went with them but I know the reason."

"The same as you, seeing Rose in the swimming pool?" John suggested. "I know it may look like that but it could still be he wanted a family holiday. What if Rose was right at the beginning and he thought he was missing out when all his friends had families?"

"What kind of families though?" Alec wondered.

"Alec, all we can do is tell Rose to be careful and going around when everyone else is there could only make things worse for her. They may not like anyone outside the families being there."

"John, that proves they are up to something," Alec replied.

"We don't know that Alec. Rose doesn't want you there, she doesn't want you getting involved."

"I know she doesn't but how can I stand by John? She hates the thought of being there."

"I know she does Alec, I know you're trying to help her. You'll make a good police officer one day. She's lucky to have a friend like you Alec and I know it upsets you when she won't let us. All you can do is be there for her."

"I already told her I'd do anything for her, what else can I say?" Alec wondered.

"Nothing Alec. She's never had a friend like you before, has she? She'll come round and let you try to help her."

"I hope it's not too late though when she does," Alec replied worriedly.

Alec went home, his dad seeing he was worried about something.

"You can talk to me about Rose," he reminded Alec.

"I know Dad but John sees how Rose is at school, that's all. She's looking forward to the holiday though, I wanted to ask John something."

"Fine. I know you look up to your cousin Alec, I'm glad he's been there for you. So, what do you two have planned for the rest of the holidays?"

"Ask Rose," Alec had to laugh.

His dad had to smile. This was a very different Alec than the same time the year before when he was trying to cope with the loss of his mother. John hadn't been around much but his aunt had made him feel at home by doing out the spare room for him and now it seemed he didn't need it since he spent every waking hour with Rose.

At least Rose had taken his mind off it and Alec had even admitted Rose had asked to visit the graveside when she'd finally got it out of him where his mother was laid to rest. He had also admitted it had been too painful at first but Rose had made him feel better about it.

"How did she get on with the exams?" his dad wanted to know.

"She's still worried about not getting a good grade. I tried my best to help her," Alec replied.

"I know you did Alec, it's all you can do. At least she admitted she needed help but all you can do is wait and see how she did. I don't think it will hold her back next year."

Alec hoped not, he didn't want her to be held behind in class. She'd admitted she'd only just scraped the entrance exam but had she? Had she been right and they'd taken her because they had to? He couldn't even ask John, he probably didn't have access to that information, it would be up to the head teacher.

When he went to meet Rose the next day, she didn't look too happy as he waited downstairs and he greeted her.

"What's wrong Rose?" he wanted to know as he took her hand.

"That big creep, that's what," Rose replied, just wanting to get away after the argument with Bob when he'd finally got up.

"That other boy?" Alec asked her.

"Yeah, he's so creepy, he had the nerve that he didn't believe I had a boyfriend. When I said so he said don't let anyone there find out."

Alec knew he'd been right they didn't want any outsiders there.

"Please Rose, promise me next time you'll stay away from them all. You can't let them upset you."

Rose thought it was a bit too late.

"Sorry, I shouldn't bother you about it," she apologized. "Want to go down near the river?"

"I thought maybe you'd like to pick some flowers for my mum's grave?" he suggested, since his dad had been talking about it last night.

"Yeah, I'd like that, then we can walk back, we have time."

"Is something else wrong?" he asked, since she'd not flung her arms around his neck like she usually did and he had to prise her off him to move.

"I had a row with Bob."

"Rose, be careful. Was it about his friends being there?"

"Yeah, I went in for a few minutes, everyone was helping themselves to drinks and I just walked out. Then when I heard them leaving I left my room and went into the kitchen, hoping he'd think I'd been there," Rose tried to explain.

"Didn't it work?" Alec asked as they turned off towards the river, hoping some wildflowers would be growing somewhere.

Even though his dad went to the graveside once a month, a few more flowers wouldn't go amiss and it would take Rose's mind off things.

"Not exactly. When he'd sobered up a bit he told me I wouldn't get away with hiding in the kitchen all night."

"Well he told you not to hide in your room," Alec reminded her.

"I pointed that out, it didn't go down too well. He told me I was getting too smart and there would be consequences if I did it again."

"What?" Alec asked her, making her almost trip up as he stopped near a fence. "Rose, be careful, please. You don't know what he'll do. It could go back to how it used to be, not letting you go out and being home early every night."

"Don't remind me Alec. Why the hell does he want me there when I can't stand them?" Rose asked him as they went through the gate.

"Rose, we've been trying to avoid telling you," Alec replied, pulling her towards a tree trunk to sit on.

"Tell me what?" Rose wanted to know, Alec sitting next to her.

"Bob, wanting a family. Your mother's been on her own too long John said. She doesn't know what Bob's motives are."

"Hey, hang on Alec. Why has John not said anything to me about it?"

Alec thought he'd already tried?

"Rose, we'll talk to him later but he thinks he could be wrong about it, that Bob just wants to be like his friends and that he was missing out but I don't think he is wrong. That boy warning you last night proves it. Why don't they want to know you've got a boyfriend eh?"

"Geez Alec, what's my mum got us into?" Rose asked him, Alec putting his arm around her.

"Calm down Rose, we don't know anything for certain. It still could be all innocent but every time you tell me, it gets me more worried. Let's tell John when we get there? Things are changing Rose, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. Alec, if he bans me seeing you at weekends, I'm running off."

"Rose, where would you go?" he asked her, thinking she was panicking, which she had every right to do, considering. "He'd only have to ring the police and your mum knows who I am. Please try not to do anything drastic. We could still be wrong."

"All of you?" Rose asked, trying to keep things together but knowing where this was going. "You all knew where it was heading when I didn't want to think it was true. I tried not to think about it Alec."

"I know you did and I'm sorry Rose, really I am. I tried to tell John, he said we could be wrong about it. Who knows why Bob's friends having a family made him feel like he was missing out? John's right, you and your mum never having someone else there and your mum having to do everything. Maybe she thinks that's what it's like?"

"Yeah, maybe? He has some strange ways though. Maybe he got taken in by his friends since he had no family before but why is most of it about me?"

Alec wanted to say something but if he and John were right, it would break her heart to find out. He'd hardly believed it himself, growing up in a safe family environment where he was cared for and being close to his aunt and uncle. Rose hadn't been fortunate enough to have that.

"Rose, let's find some flowers or we can leave it until we come back, if you'd rather talk to John?"

"No, we'll get the flowers Alec. So, you said your aunt sometimes went to the cemetery with you?"

"Yeah, last summer holidays, Jamie wouldn't go and I didn't want to go on my own. Having you to go with me makes me feel better about it."

"It's the least I can do for ya," Rose smiled," squeezing his hand.

"You've no idea how much you've helped me Rose."

"Aw, stop going all soft on me," she tried not to blush.

"Would you really run off if Bob goes back to how things used to be?"

"Yeah, I can't wait until I'm sixteen and can leave home though. If he thinks I'm staying a minute longer, he's in for a surprise."

"Rose, you d have to leave school," Alec reminded her, getting up and holding his hand out to help her.

"So? It's not likely I'm gonna get into college, is it?" she replied as she let him help her.

"Don't say that? There are some subject's you re good at. I bet you anything you'll get good results with your history and geography," he smiled.

"Only 'cos you kept on at me. I'm surprised ya didn't give up."

"I'd never give up on you. John asked me what about when we're older? What do you think Rose?"

"That you're stuck with me?" she told him.

"I mean if you don't get into college or you decide not to go? Will you get a job?"

"I'll have to do some training elsewhere, won't I?" she replied as they reached the riverbank and spying some wildflowers she didn't know the name of. "Alec, don't let me stop you going to collage, you're far more clever than I am."

"Oh, I don't know about that," he teased her. "Rose, when I said things are changing, I also meant with us. Have you not noticed?"

He took the flowers Rose was holding out from her.

"Yeah, I suppose they have? Isn't that what ya want? I mean we can go back to how things used to be."

"What? No, I don't want things to go back, when we were just friends. Do you? I meant maybe things can move on a bit more?"

"Really? I'm not snogging ya in the school playground Alec," she teased him back.

He tried not to look too disappointed but kissing when they were on their own was more than enjoyable. He'd not known what to expect that Christmas Eve when they were kissing for the first time but the more they did, he had found himself wanting to be the one to initiate it. That was when Rose didn't beat him to it. 


	35. Realization

Realization

Jackie was fussing the following morning as they set off into town, asking Rose if she needed anything while they were away, even though she knew where Rose was really going. Rose supposed she was just putting on an act for Bob's benefit.

"Are ya sure ya don't need to take anything with ya?" Jackie asked her as Bob was parking the car in the town.

"I told ya Mum, everything's arranged, I don't need anything," Rose replied, wondering how many more times she was going to be asked.

"Well I don't want to seem rude by palming you off on someone for a week without offering," her mother told her.

"So do you spend all the holidays with this boy?" Bob decided to ask her.

"Yeah, my other friend moved," Rose tried to bluff, since she still mentioned Sandra now and then. "I'll have to meet her in town. Ya can leave me some spending money," she hinted. "I mean to get into town and go swimming."

Jackie had reckoned Rose had been saving up for a while but Bob didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, I'll leave ya some before we set off. I still wish ya'd come with us."

Rose saw Bob glance at her.

"I told ya Mum, I'd rather stay here. Lying on the beach or by the pool will be just about my limit," she replied, to see Bob's reaction.

She'd noticed the last few weeks that he'd looked annoyed because she wasn't going. Well she certainly wasn't going just for him to watch her swimming or sunbathing all day but she'd make an exception if it was Alec. She had also noticed when she went with Alec, he seemed to take his time getting out while she was sat waiting for him.

Now she knew he did it on purpose but who was she to spoil his fun? She would rather it was Alec than Bob any day and as for the big lump who was at the last party? She was beginning to wonder why exactly the teenagers were there, was it to watch the adults drink or something else? Still, she could forget about it until the next time.

She went off to meet Alec but as they were sat at the window eating, she saw the boy she didn't like stop in front of it.

"What's wrong Rose?" Alec asked as she stopped eating.

"That's one of them who goes to the parties. Told ya he was gross," Rose replied, the over-weight boy staring at them both now.

"Was he the one who didn't believe you have a boyfriend?" Alec asked, staring back as the boy stood pulling faces.

"Leave him Alec, he's not worth it," Rose replied, moving her chair so her back was to the window. "Have you got anything more to buy for the holiday?"

Alec shook his head. He felt like leaning over and giving her a kiss but they'd not yet done that in public and it may get them thrown out, since there were younger kids nearby. He already thought they stood out slightly, if there were any other teenagers there, they were sat in groups.

One more week and they would be on their way to the caravan park and they could forget about everything for a week. He didn't know who was looking forward to it the most, Rose or himself and he hoped where they were staying would be close to the beach. Not that he wanted to see Rose in her swimsuit.

He still didn't know how he was feeling about her, apart from being his friend and girlfriend, not that they'd admitted it apart from to friends and family. Now people would see them together in the holiday park and he thought it would bother him but it wasn't.

He already knew Rose was something else since the first day he saw her in the library, almost a year ago and thinking maybe he had been interested in girls after all the denials. He still had no clues about Jamie though, since they hardly saw each other, they'd spent the last long holiday together but things had changed.

"See ya tonight then?" Rose told him as she was about to go off. "When we get back from holiday, I'm gonna tell mum and Bob I want to start going home with you, not them."

"Rose, be careful tonight, don't get caught," he warned her.

"Aw, I'm an expert now at getting back before they do and what does Bob expect?"

"I still worry about you getting into trouble though."

Rose kissed his cheek and went to where her mother and Bob were, seeing them all sat at tables put together and the boy she'd seen earlier, wondering why he'd been out on his own. Then it struck her he'd been out looking for her since she'd told him she went somewhere else with her boyfriend.

She wondered if he'd gone on his own there or he'd been sent.

"Rose, there you are!" her mother called out as she stood in the doorway. "We were just talking about ya."

Rose wondered why her mother had never bothered hiding her London accent when she herself had gone to great pains to hide hers last year at school.

"Rose, Jimmy here said he passed you when you were in a takeaway," Bob informed her, nodding to the offender she'd seen Alec having a staring contest with.

"So? He was spying on me, I chose to ignore him," Rose replied. "I'm gonna get the bus back home, if you're not ready to leave."

"Rose, sit down and join us, go get a drink," Bob told her, nudging her mother to give her some money.

"I don't want a drink and from when you come back from holiday, I'll go home with Alec."

"Rose, do as Bob says," her mother insisted, Rose wondering who all the empty glasses belonged to and should Bob be driving home with three empty bottles of some lager beginning with 'T' she'd never heard of in front of him?

She also wondered what her mother was trying to stop her from saying. Was that creep right not to mention the word 'boyfriend' in front of everyone?

"Who s this Alec then?" one of Bob's friends asked.

"Just someone Rose goes to school with," her mother replied.

"He's not her boyfriend is he?" a woman asked Jackie. "Jimmy will be upset if he is, won't you son?"

Rose didn't even know the woman was the mother of this moron.

"What's it got to do with him?" Rose huffed, not even sitting down

"Rose. Don't be like that," her mother warned her. "Everyone's missed ya not being here the last few weeks. Jimmy wanted to know where ya were so he went to see if he could find ya, since ya said you were getting your own lunch."

"Yeah? Well I can go out on my own, thanks," she turned to the boy.

"She was sat with a boy, by the window in the chicken place," Jimmy told everyone.

"Well I don't need you spying on me so get lost next time," Rose warned him.

"Hey, don't you be rude to him," his mother defended him. "He was concerned which is why he went looking for you."

"Rose, apologize," Bob warned her.

"Huh, forget it, I'm going home, I'm not apologizing, I'm not the one who was spying. Did you send him?" she asked the boy's mother.

"Rose, I'm warning you," Bob starting to get annoyed. "You're hanging around with the wrong people."

"Ya mean Alec? No, I'm not, you want me to hang around with the wrong people and why do ya want me to go shopping with ya? It's not like ya get anything new and ya never ask what I want, not that I'm there all the time."

"You let her go out?" another man asked Bob.

"Blame her mother," Bob replied, going for his drink. "She won't be doing for much longer if she doesn't change her attitude so watch it Rose."

Rose thought Alec was right to warn her that she could be told to be back early.

"Anything else?" she asked, taking the money her mother was holding out. "I'll go for the bus then, see ya at home."

"Rose, that was for a drink," her mother told her.

"Well I don't want one, thanks, I don't like being spied on so he'd best not go looking for me again, it was all I could do to stop Alec going out and punching him."

"Huh, that skinny boy you were sat with?" Jimmy laughed.

"Ya wouldn't say that if you saw him in the school gym," Rose laughed, not that she'd seen much of him there, worse luck and wished the gym classes were still mixed.

She did enjoy watching the boys playing football or running when she gazed out of the window onto the playing field when she was supposed to be in domestic science class and trying to spot Alec. They both enjoyed sharing what she made in the class when they got back to Alec's house though.

"Enough Rose," Bob warned her. "You can't blame Jimmy if he misses ya being here."

"What? Ya mean that's why ya wanted me to go with ya on Saturday nights? Forget it, I'm not going to make friends with him, I've got Alec," Rose protested.

"Who's Alec?" the man who spoke before asked again, Rose seeing more empty beer bottles than in front of Bob and wondered why they didn't use glasses.

"Never mind Craig, I told ya he was just a friend of Rose's," Bob replied.

Rose felt like saying Alec was much more than a friend but saw her mother giving her a warning glance.

"Well I hope so," the man replied, taking a swig from his bottle and Rose wondering why her mother was having anything to do with them. "Jimmy could take it the wrong way."

Rose saw her chance to leave but Jimmy got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked Rose.

"To the ladies, wanna follow me?" Rose laughed, thinking he was a big girl anyway.

Her mother got up. "I could use a visit myself, won't be long Bob."

When they got to the entrance, Jackie grabbed Rose's arm.

"Rose, you're asking for trouble."

"So what? That creep was staring at us through the window, he's lucky I didn't grab Alec across the table and start snogging him."

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Ya think me and Alec don't kiss? We kissed under the mistletoe at his aunt's house, don't look that surprised Mum."

"Ya mean just the once?"

"Well at the new year party as well but it doesn't mean that was the only time," Rose replied, thinking maybe she should have warned her mother.

"Be very careful Rose, don't let Bob find out."

"Why? He wanted a family Mum, he's gonna have to deal with a teenager. Why did the others believe Bob, that Alec was just a friend? What the hell's going on Mum?"

"Nothing that concerns you. If ya going home, go now, I'll say ya must have slipped out while I was in the ladies. Be careful Bob doesn't make ya go with us tonight."

"We'll I'll lock my room door then until he's gone. Are that creep's parents expecting me to be his girlfriend?"

Jackie was guilty by her silence.

"Mum, this is creeping me out, what's Bob got us into? Can't ya see what's going on?"

"You'd best go Rose," her mother replied, putting her hand on the door to the ladies room.

Rose knew her mother was denying anything was wrong with the version of Bob wanting a family. She knew where the bus station was and thought she'd be best going there than trying to find the stop in the surrounding streets. She wished Alec had told her where his dad parked the car but they'd probably already left anyway.

Should she go home or to Alec's house? It was almost three anyway and she'd be going round after her mother and Bob went out so finding the right bus stand, she sat and waited and decided just to go home for now. She didn't want Alec asking her questions on how things had gone when she'd been to find her mother in the pub.

She knew he'd go crazy in view of that creep spying on them through the window but she wondered now what her mother thought about her admitting she'd already kissed Alec. Her mother had been on her side so far, would that now change?

On the way back with his dad, Alec was asked what was wrong, since he'd looked troubled.

"Come on Alec, another week and we'll be on holiday," his dad tried to cheer him up. "Something wrong between you and Rose?"

"No. Well we saw someone staring at us through the takeaway window and Rose said it was a boy from the parties Bob forces her to be there. I felt like going out to him but he's bigger than me but if Rose had asked me, I would have."

His dad smiled, knowing full well he would do anything for her.

"That put you off?" his dad smiled. "What did she say then?"

"To forget it, like she'd have anything to do with the big oaf. Dad, what if these parties Bob's trying to get her to go to are a way of introducing the teenagers?"

"Alec, I think that's hardly likely," his dad replied. "In what way though?"

Alec didn't want to say. "To get them used to each other and when they got older, well to all hang out together like their parents do."

His dad was thinking that may only be half of it?

"Well Rose is having nothing to do with them, is she? Don't worry so much, it seems Rose has no interest in replacing you as her friend."

Since he'd now seen the boy Rose had mentioned, why did he have to worry?

When Rose had left the pub and before Jackie had gone back in, Bob was being asked questions.

"What was all that about Bob?" he was being asked as the kids went off to amuse themselves on the video machines after being offered money to leave.

"Ah nothing Craig, Rose will get used to everyone," Bob replied.

"Why does she stay away from the parties then?" his wife wanted to know.

"She's not sure yet, give her a chance eh? Maybe your Jimmy can make a bit more of an effort next time you come round to our place?" Bob suggested, knowing Rose was already refusing to be seen but if he threatened her that she couldn't go out on Sundays, she'd have to comply.

"Well Rose has to make some effort too," he was reminded. "That was the reason you wanted to join in, remember? Watch out, Jackie's back."

"Did I miss anything?" Jackie grinned as they all went back to drinking.

"No love, where's Rose?" Bob asked her.

"Isn't she back?" Jackie replied, looking where the other teenagers were. "I bet she sneaked out before I got out."

"Yes, I just bet she did," Bob replied sarcastically. "She'd better not think she got away with it."

"Are you losing your influence over her?" another man asked him, blowing smoke in Jackie's direction and her wishing they would make pubs smoke-free.

"Think again. Jackie will make her see sense, won't you love?" Bob asked her, putting his arm around her neck.

"About still coming on Saturdays?" Jackie asked, wondering what she'd missed. "She'll get tired of getting the bus home when she has to get it from school every night."

"Why doesn't she go to the local comprehensive?" Jimmy's mother asked her. "I mean Jimmy's not seen her there, where does she go?"

"Ah, well Rose got herself a place at the grammar school," Bob admitted, Jackie thinking he was showing off.

"She must be clever then?" Bob was asked.

"We're proud of her at school, aren't we Jackie?"

"Yeah, we expect her to get good exam results, she's been working really hard," Jackie replied, not wanting to say Alec was coaching her every chance they got.

"What's she good at then?" Jackie was asked, Jackie trying to remember.

"Beside geography and history?" she laughed. "She's had to learn all over again about them, she learned English on those subjects. I think she'll do well."

Well at least she hoped so. She didn't want her daughter to be asked to leave or stay behind a class.

"I was just telling Sheila that Rose will get used to Jimmy," Bob told her.

"Yeah? Well I suppose she needs other friends?" Jackie asked.

"Come on Jackie, we talked about this," Bob nudged her, Jackie not recalling any such conversation involving Rose being anything other than friends with the other teenagers.

She saw the look on his face. "She'll come round Bob, give her some time."

"Well that could take forever if ya don't bring her to the other parties," someone else told her.

Everyone started laughing, a few men getting up and debating whose turn it was to buy the drinks. Jimmy came back over and stood by his mother.

"I won again Mum," the teenager bragged, holding out his hand for more coins.

"You're really good at that game son," his dad ruffled his hair. "You should challenge Rose next time."

"I could beat her with my eyes closed," Jimmy bragged.

"Maybe she'd take to ya better if ya let her win?" his mother smiled.

Jackie knew how much Rose despised the boy, who had his arms around his mother's neck and looking smug. Seeing Rose with Alec the last time he'd been there, it was no comparison the way Rose looked at Alec then at the large boy.

What had Rose meant though by what were they getting her into? It was just a bunch of friends getting together and if the teenagers wanted to make friends, well wasn't that a good thing? Rose needed more than Alec and this Sandra she talked about.

When Bob got home, Jackie herself wondering how he'd managed to drive but he'd told her not to give him a lecture and he always got them back in one piece, Rose was trying to avoid him.

"Stay right there," Bob warned her as her mother retrieved the groceries and Rose now knowing why there was never any frozen food. "Why did you leave without saying goodbye to everyone?"

"I never even speak to any of them," Rose protested.

"That's no excuse Rose, it's not polite to go off like that. Jimmy's trying to be your friend."

"What? Well he could have fooled me by standing staring at me and Alec through the window. How did he guess where we were? Was he going around looking for us?" Rose wanted to know.

She looked at her mother.

"I might have mentioned ya got lunch at the chicken place," she admitted.

"Thanks a lot Mum, now we'll have to find somewhere else."

"Your mother was asked where he might find you," Bob joined in. "What do ya see in Alec anyway?"

"Really? He's good to me, he helps me with my homework and he's not pushy like that big lump is. He was nice to me on my first day at school and he lost his other best friend because of me. He's also still getting over losing his mother last year. Ya think there's any comparison?"

"Well you had best start showing an interest in what we do Rose, if you are not very careful, I will make you go out with us every Saturday or you can stop seeing Alec on Sundays and Saturday lunchtime, understood?" Bob asked her. "I had to tell everyone he was your friend."

"Well he's more than my friend," Rose replied. "Nothing's gonna change that. Why that creep?"

"Rose, he's not a creep," her mother joined in. "He's older than you are."

"So, what difference does it make Mum?" Rose wanted to know.

Rose didn't like where this was going, her mother was never going to listen to her. Rose went off to her room, Jackie making some strong coffee for Bob.

"She has to learn Jackie," he told her as she handed him the mug.

"Yeah, I know Bob but Alec's her best friend, she'll never be convinced to make Jimmy her friend."

"She must have told Jimmy Alec was her boyfriend to make him want to know where she was," Bob replied, sobering up slightly.

"She may have said something last Saturday, they were in the hallway," Jackie admitted.

"She has to learn to keep it quiet then," Bob warned her. "She can't just come out with the fact that Alec's her boyfriend, Jimmy might have already told her that."

Jackie saw no reason why Rose couldn't say Alec was her boyfriend, wasn't that the whole point? She knew Bob would never agree to letting Alec join in, it all seemed very private between them and who had become her friends as well as Bob's. She also knew now how much Rose thought about Alec, if she'd admitted they'd had their first kiss.

Bob would have his work cut out for him if he wanted Rose to leave Alec and make friends with Jimmy or even one of the other boys, who were slightly younger than Rose but Bob only seemed interested in Jimmy for some reason, what, she didn't know but keeping it quiet Alec was also Rose's boyfriend was now also going to be a problem.

Once Rose came back from her week away with Alec and his dad, it would probably make their friendship even stronger and Rose would have to be very careful in front of Bob and the others not to say anything. She thought Rose had over-reacted earlier though, there was nothing wrong with Bob wanting to be seen being a father-figure to Rose.

Rose waited until her mother shouted they were going out and wondered if it was such a good idea they'd be drinking again after earlier but at least they were getting a taxi this time. She had an idea though they may come back early so she planned on being back herself by ten.

She walked around to Alec's house and he let her in, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek as she put her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong Rose?" he asked, seeing she didn't look her usual cheerful self as she let go.

"Those morons who are Bob's friends," Rose had to admit as they sat at the kitchen table. "They sent Jimmy to spy on us and my mum more or less told him where we'd be."

"What? Then we'll have to start going some place else," Alec replied, putting his notepad away he'd been jotting a few story ideas down on. "Why would they do that?"

"You want to be a detective Alec, you work it out. They seem to have this idea I should be friends with him."

"Why would you do that? Haven't they been told you have a boyfriend?"

"You're not getting it Alec, I told ya he warned me not to say I had one, remember? Geez, what's my mum and Bob trying to get me into?"

"Calm down Rose," Alec tried to tell her as she put her head in her hands and leaned on the table. "I'll go tell my dad."

"What?" Alec's dad asked when she repeated what she'd told Alec and Rose thinking the 'what' must run in the family, since that seemed to be John's favourite word as well. "They are trying to get you interested in that boy? Why?"

"I don't know Mr Hardy, they didn't say much in front of me, just the way they said it. My mum's still denying there's anything wrong though. What's going on?"

Alec's dad dreaded to think but from what Rose had told him, she was right to be worried. 


	36. Ready to go

Ready to go

Rose was driving Alec crazy during the next week. They mostly went to the park or down by the river, even wearing their swimming things and going further down the river to where it was shallow and splashing each other. On the Friday though, Rose was getting nervous and Alec noticed.

"What's bothering you?" he asked her as they were in his room after they got back from the park, having banned Rose from using the new film he'd put in his camera.

"What if something goes wrong tomorrow?" Rose replied.

"You worry too much Rose, they set off before you don't they? We're not leaving until late, dad says it won't take us long to get there. Your mum will be long gone when I call round for you."

"Yeah, I hope so but their flight's at twelve or something though they have to check in before eleven, it'll be typical of Bob to leave the taxi until the last minute. I know my mum's gonna make a fuss about leaving me."

"Rose, you said it's the first time she's left you," he reminded her as she flopped onto his bed, Alec being careful to stay away from her.

Rose noticed yet again.

"Whatcha sitting on the end for?" she teased him.

"You know why Rose, every time I sit near you, you pull me down and start messing around."

"Aw, not every time," she smiled, leaning on one elbow. "Why don't ya put some records on and we can dance?"

Alec thought that was just as bad recently, since she'd started putting her arms around his neck and he thought she was going to start kissing it or was she hinting she wanted him to lean over and kiss hers? How was he supposed to know, she was his first girlfriend and he'd no-one to ask, he couldn't just come out and ask John. He may have been better asking Peter but he was always away.

Maybe after the holidays, spending the whole week together may slow things down? His dad still wasn't sure what type of caravan they would get though he had booked one with at least one bedroom for Rose. He remembered the last time they'd been on a caravan holiday with his mum, there had been a curtain divider or was that the time before? He supposed they were all different, depending on how much you paid. Maybe by now they were all standard?

Before he knew it, Rose was off the bed and they were dancing to some songs Rose liked that had sort of grown on him and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Will there be some sort of entertainment on the caravan park?" Rose wondered.

"Dad didn't really say, I expect there will be something? So, how many days are we going to the holiday park? How much money have you saved up?"

"Enough to go a couple of times, if ya want? There must be something else to do as well?"

"We've not been there before, we'll have to wait and see? Maybe when we get there you'll stop driving me crazy?" he smiled as they stopped.

"Yeah, I bet I've been drivin' ya nuts all week?"

"Just a bit. It's okay, it's going to be different from just spending a few hours with each other so no kissing in front of my dad."

"Right, that would be bad? Just keep reminding me," Rose smiled, kissing his cheek.

He could tell that was the sort of person she was becoming but he didn't think his dad would appreciate him having to fend Rose off him all week. Without realizing, Rose had pulled him to sit on the bed and put her arms around him.

"We can when we're on our own though?" she asked him, fingering his cheek and feeling the dimple in it then going to kiss it again.

Alec wondered what she found so fascinating about it but he supposed it was a girl thing. He had no-one to compare her with though so he had to resign himself to getting used to it, not that at this present time he wanted to compare her to anyone else.

Rose eventually went home to pack what she needed, careful not to let her mother see even though she knew where Rose was actually going.

"You make sure you behave," Bob reminded her before she went to bed. "How did you get them to agree to let you stay?"

"It wasn't difficult, I get on well with his aunt and uncle," Rose replied, which was true, though his aunt had been a bit annoyed she'd told him she was staying there before asking.

"I hope you're not going until we leave?" her mother asked.

"No Mum, Alec's coming round to help me over there. So what time will ya be back next Saturday?" she asked, trying to make it sound innocent.

"Our flight's not until two, is it Bob?" Jackie asked him.

Rose was trying to work out how long it took to get back and the time difference. She had no idea what time she'd be back herself but it would be sooner than that, she hoped.

"Well if I'm not here, I'll probably be in town with Alec and his dad," Rose replied, getting a frown from Bob.

Rose supposed that was because of last week when she said she'd be going home with Alec instead of joining them in the pub.

"We still have to discuss that," Bob replied. "It's bad enough you were rude last week by arriving late then leaving without saying goodbye."

Rose wondered if he'd ever understand teenagers?

"Well it might be alright for the other kids but I'm not playing stupid video games, I'd rather be with Alec."

"You spend too much time with him," Bob told her.

"I expect she'll be spending all the holidays with him," her mother joined in, Rose silently thanking her for it.

"Will she now?" Bob questioned her. "What about your other friend?"

"I expect I'll meet up with her, she may have her own plans," Rose replied, not that she'd made any such arrangements with Sandra.

"Well maybe we can arrange for you to meet up with those you see on Saturday?" Bob asked her.

"What? Why do ya think I avoid them? That Jimmy's a moron to start off with and the others are scared stiff of him. You know he cheats on the video games and takes their money off them?"

"That's enough Rose," Bob warned her. "It's time you made other friends besides Alec."

"Well I don't need any more friends that are chosen for me," Rose replied defiantly.

"Be very careful Rose or you'll be coming with us on Saturday nights instead," Bob warned her.

"Bob, don't make her go, she's old enough to stay on her own," Jackie pleaded with him.

"Yeah, I am but if Alec came round or I went to his house, I wouldn't be on my own, would I?" Rose pointed out.

"I said you're spending too much time with him," Bob reminded her. "I'll think about it on the condition you show your face when everyone comes round. Then I may consider letting you go out as long as you are back when they are leaving. You had better get used to them Rose."

Rose went off to her room, Bob questioning Jackie.

"I thought we'd agreed Jackie?"

"I know Bob but she's getting older, she just doesn't like Jimmy or the others," Jackie dared reply.

"No-one's asking her to like them Jackie, she doesn't have to, to join in. You know what the others think?"

Jackie had no idea but she smiled and nodded her agreement. What had Rose said to her a while ago? Something about what was she getting her into? Bob just had different ideas, she tried to convince herself. Just because Rose grew up without her dad, she wasn't used to having one.

Rose had not given Alec a time to come round for her the next morning so she'd have to ask her mother if she could call him. She decided not to say anything to him about what Bob had just told her, well not until after the holiday and hopefully, Bob would have forgotten about it. She certainly wasn't going to attempt to make friends with any of them.

The next morning, Alec was anxiously waiting for Rose to call and his dad noticed.

"Alec, she'll call when she can," his dad smiled as Alec stared at the phone and willing it to ring. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes. Maybe I should just go round? Rose said she told her mother I'd be calling for her."

"Well go on then, if she calls, I'll tell her you're on your way shall I?"

"Thanks Dad, it's just making me nervous," Alec admitted.

"As if you've not been nervous since I asked Rose to go with us," his dad just laughed.

Alec felt himself go red. He supposed he had been but back then, they'd only kissed under the mistletoe and now Rose was initiating them for no reason and she was making him the same.

He set off just after ten, since his dad said they'd set off some time after twelve but as he got to the corner of the driveway, her mother and Bob were just getting into a taxi, their luggage being put in the back. Jackie saw him.

"You re early Alec," she told him as Bob was fussing over something.

"Rose wasn't sure what time I should call for her Mrs Tyler. Enjoy your holiday and don't worry about Rose, I'll look after her," Alec promised, hoping it didn't sound wrong.

"I expect ya to," Jackie replied as Bob joined her.

"Come to collect Rose?" Bob asked him.

"Yes Sir, I was just telling Mrs Tyler I would look after Rose while you are both away."

"She should be going with us," Bob reminded him. "She's only staying for you, why aren't you going away?"

Alec wondered if the man was trying to catch him out.

"It's not been the same since my mum died, holidays remind us of her," Alec replied, which was true enough and he was sure his dad had only suggested it to get Rose away for a week.

He now intended to make her remember it. He pressed the buzzer, interrupting Rose on the phone to Alec's dad.

"He's already set off for you," Alec's dad was telling her. "He should be almost there now."

"Okay, thanks, I just heard the buzzer, it's probably him unless it's my mother reminding me yet again to switch everything off and make sure nothing will spoil in the fridge," Rose laughed.

Alec's dad knew Rose was just as nervous as Alec was but it would do them both good in a few ways. One to see how they got on being with each other all the time and two, to prove to Rose what being with a real family was like because he was certain that his ideas and this Bob's were two entirely different things.

John had called him the night before, saying he wished he was going with them but after seeing Rose and Alec at school every day, thought they needed a break from him.

"You should have said," Alec's dad had told John.

"Nah, it's fine, they see more than enough of me. Rose needs this more than Alec does, not that Alec doesn't need to get over missing his mum quite so soon but Rose does him the world of good."

"Yes, I know John and Rose does need this, a week away from what's been going on. She came out with something disturbing last week. I'll tell you when we get back."

"Then have a good time, take both their minds off everything, they help each other," John had told him.

So when the phone had rung not long after Alec had set off to get Rose, he knew it had to be her. Rose had ended the call and gone to the intercom, telling Alec to come up. She was already at the door and greeted him.

"I thought they were never gonna leave," she told him. "They'd better not miss their flight."

"Relax Rose, you may have got the times wrong, I'm sure your mother won't let them miss it," he tried to assure her.

"Well Bob probably wouldn't want to waste his money either but he was gonna waste it getting me to agree to go with them. What was he thinking?"

Alec still had the idea Bob wanted to just watch her by the pool, something he himself was looking forward to but had Rose sussed him out why he delayed getting out himself? If she had, she'd not said anything to him about it, maybe she enjoyed teasing him a little too much?

"Leave it Rose, are you ready to go? We have plenty of time, have you checked everything?"

"Did my mother tell ya to ask me that?"

"No. I saw them getting in the taxi though, she said I'd better look after you," he admitted.

"She knows ya will Alec, she was probably saying that for Bob's benefit. I'm just glad I got away with it."

Alec thought she was more than good at getting away with things but like everything else, it could all come to an end. Had Bob suspected Rose wasn't really staying at his aunt's house? When they got back to Alec's and put Rose's things in the car, they set off, Alec thinking he'd be best off sitting in the front seat and eying Rose though the mirror.

It reminded Rose of the trip on her birthday to see Alec's favourite group, which she wouldn't ever forget, he'd really managed to surprise her and so far, she'd not got him back. Maybe while they were away she would? When they arrived at the caravan park, Rose was eager to get out, making Alec smile.

"I'll go see if we can get the keys," Alec's dad told them as he found a space to park. "You both stay here for now."

Rose could see why as the office looked full.

"We could go find the beach later," Alec offered as Rose looked around.

"Are we near the sea?" Rose wondered, Alec having looked up the place on the map his dad had.

"It's not far, there may be a path to it. I think we're quite close to that holiday park though, we could maybe go tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Yeah, then maybe go back on Wednesday? We could get some leaflets and see where else there is to go," Rose replied eagerly.

Alec's dad had got the keys and a map of where they were going and they all got back into the car to find it and after a short drive he pulled into the side of theirs. Both Alec and his dad had to smile at Rose being the first out again.

"What?" Rose asked as Alec watched her looking around.

Alec shook his head as his dad opened the caravan door. They saw a kitchen area as they entered, a storage cupboard opposite the door and two doors to the left, one turning out to be the bathroom and one a small double bedroom.

They soon got organized, Rose making up her bed and letting Alec hang some of his things in the wardrobe, his dad telling her not to worry about the rest.

"Do you two want to walk back to the store?" he asked them.

When they got back and made something to eat, they all took a walk to the entertainment centre and Alec knew he was doomed if there was dancing later and she would show them up. Alec's dad had to smile when she dragged Alec up after the entertainers left the stage and put some music on. Alec was just glad the smaller children's entertainment had finished before they'd got there.

After a hot drink when they got back, Rose was about to go to her room when Alec followed her to the kitchen area while his dad was watching TV.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself earlier," he told her.

"Yeah, it reminded me of the school disco a bit. This is gonna be a great week Alec."

She kissed his cheek when they'd washed the cups, Alec hoping his dad wasn't taking any notice but thinking he'd best get used to Rose doing things like that. The next morning, Alec had to knock on her room door to get a clean t-shirt from the wardrobe.

"Come on Rose, I need to get in the wardrobe," Alec was trying to tell her as his dad was getting the breakfast things out of the cupboard.

"You should have left one out last night Alec," his dad smiled. "I thought she would have been up by now?"

"She's never late for school," Alec told him.

"Well we can make allowances for her, just keep the bathroom free for her eh?"

Rose had heard him while she was getting out of bed and wondered if he was going to be like that all week.

"I heard ya," she called as she came out to go to the bathroom, still in her pyjamas, making Alec turn away.

"I just wanted a t-shirt," he replied, gulping as he'd expected her to be dressed. "I'll remember to get what I need out tonight for tomorrow morning."

"Sorry, don't mind me," she just grinned at him. "I'm not used to anyone now, my mum gave up trying to get me out early and since I moved up here and have to go further to school, well I just thought I didn't have to get up early for a change."

"It's okay, really. I'm just used to getting up early. We could start a bit later tomorrow?"

"I don't mind, I'll get used to it. I try to avoid eating at the same time as my mum and Bob these days."

Alec could understand that, seeing she didn't like eating in the evenings with them either and more recently, Saturday lunchtimes.

When they were all ready, they set off for the holiday park and Alec's dad paid for them all when they were directed to the visitor's car park, Rose offering him the money.

"Save it Rose for when you come back, I'll drop you both off next time."

Rose thanked him and hoped he wouldn't do that all week or she'd be feeling guilty, since he wouldn't let her pay for the food or do the cooking. She thought the least she could do was keep her bedroom tidy, since she'd got used to it the last year or so and offering to go to the store with Alec and anything else she'd get away with.

They decided to go on the rides first, Alec taking a photo of Rose when she got on the carousel then climbing up behind her, Rose trying to waft him away as he gripped hold of her.

"I don't want you falling off," he laughed, putting the camera in his jacket pocket and Rose wondering what he was even doing wearing it.

So this was him getting her back for what he'd mentioned on her birthday? She thought he'd forgotten about it. He hadn't when he saw the opportunity to get her back and got behind her and made her jump.

"I'm gonna get ya back for that," Rose laughed as the ride began to move.

"You can try," Alec laughed back, his dad seeing them.

When they ran out of rides, they all went off to a fast food place to eat then Alec's dad said he would meet them after they went swimming as he thought it was too warm to go inside and sit and watch them. Rose was pleased there were a few waterslides and intended dragging Alec on a few times to get her revenge for the carousel where she thought he'd gripped her a bit tighter than he need have done but had sort of liked the feeling.

Alec didn't think it was too bad as a punishment for gripping her tightly on the back of the horse on the carousel as she made him go first down the slide and held onto his shoulders the first time then him trying to get her hands off his back the second time, making Rose laugh as they landed in the water.

"Just you wait Rose," Alec warned her as she was still laughing as they got out.

"Ha, we're even now!" she replied as she tried to get out.

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows like John did, which Rose had only just noticed.

Maybe everyone was right and he was turning into his cousin? He often mentioned it to her and she had tried to tell him there was no way. She thought he looked kind of cute doing it though but she would never tell him.

Rose went to get her towel from the locker and Alec stared after her.

"Had enough already?" he asked her.

"Nope, just thought we'd have a rest before we did some actual swimming?" she grinned at him.

"Rose, there's no room to go swimming," he pointed out as there were young kids all over the place either in plastic rings or throwing beach balls to each other.

"Ah, good point then? Looks like it's the slides again," she teased him since young children weren't allowed on their own and a lifeguard was up there on duty and their parents didn't seem to be bothered.

Alec felt like saying as long as she went first this time but thought better of it. He tricked her though when they got back up by getting her in front of him.

"Your turn," he told her from behind, putting his hands on her shoulders to sit her down at the beginning of the slide.

Rose didn't think she should be enjoying it so much as he held onto her. They decided they'd had enough, which was just as well as Alec spotted what time it was and he was waiting for Rose to get out for a change. To him, the clock looked a bit blurry but he supposed it was just the water that had got in his eyes. He didn't want to say anything to Rose, just in case that was all it was.

They met up with Alec's dad, Rose teasing him the next time she was going down the slide on her own.

"You don't mean that Rose, where's the fun in that?" Alec teased her back.

"You two had fun?" they were asked as his dad joined them outside the pool.

"Yeah, come on Alec, let's go back on some of the rides?" Rose replied as his dad took their swimming bags from them and shook his head.

He knew Rose had his son wrapped around her little finger and he didn't seem to mind one bit as Alec grinned at him and let Rose drag him off. He was going to have to maybe lay down a few more rules during the rest of the school holidays. He'd seen them through the window as he'd gone to wait for them, Rose nudging Alec as they were coming out.

Rose got more revenge by insisting Alec sat on the front of the horse, putting her arms around him and trying to rest her head on his shoulder by leaning round. His dad saw them and took a photo of them, smiling to himself. Alec noticed and any doubts his dad was having that Rose couldn't forget about home for a week disappeared.

They got off the horse, Alec going first and helping her down the narrow steps that she went down sideways and Rose dragged him to what she called the parachutes because the tops of the ride were that shape and took his hands while they waited in the queue.

"Have you enjoyed yourselves?" Alec's dad asked as he stood on the other side of the barrier.

Rose nodded, putting her arm in Alec's.

"I just got a picture of you two on the horses, at this rate, I'll have taken more pictures of you both than you have Alec," his dad joked.

Rose tried not to look embarrassed, leaning her head on Alec's shoulder again as he tried to pull her forward towards the ride, his dad taking a picture as they pulled the safety bar towards them. After the ride, they went to get some cold drinks while his dad went to put their bags into the car as Rose wanted to go play crazy golf and his dad had left them mostly to themselves.

"Aw, he's been left out most of the time," Rose told Alec as his dad went off.

"He doesn't mind, I expect he's just missing my mum. She used to go on all the rides with me except the family rides. Did you see him taking that last photo?" Alec asked her.

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't show them to John," Rose laughed.

So did Alec, his cousin had already given him a warning before they'd set off. John had warned him to watch out now Rose would be away from home and she'd be herself and there would be no escape from her by her going home. Alec had just laughed and said he didn't really mind.

Even though Rose had never really played crazy golf before, she soon got the hang of it as Alec showed her how to hold the golf club properly, Rose grinning when she missed the hole going into the castle up a slope and the golf ball going down the side.

"How am I gonna get that?" she asked Alec as he was about to take his turn.

Alec just shrugged his shoulders, looking at his dad and getting his golf ball in one end and out the other.

Rose supposed she had to climb over to retrieve it, making Alec laugh and his dad smile as he completed his own shot.

"So are ya supposed to do it the first time?" Rose huffed as she saw others watching her go fish the ball out of the narrow space and Alec was grinning.

"Don't worry about it Rose," Alec's dad told her as she went to try again, swinging the golf club and the ball going all the way up the ramp and through to the other side, holding everyone up behind them.

She went to the next obstacle or whatever she thought it was called, catching up with Alec. When they had completed the course, Alec's dad counted up the scores, declaring Alec the winner with the least shots.

"Rose would have won if she'd not missed that ramp," Alec told them.

His dad knew he was just saying that as they went to hand in the equipment. They all got back into the car and were soon back at the caravan, Rose dying to be on her own with Alec to discuss their day out.

"Why don't you two go for a walk?" his dad suggested as he started to prepare their evening meal.

"We can go out afterwards," Alec suggested, glancing at Rose.

"Yeah and maybe tomorrow, we can hire some bikes and go exploring?" Rose wondered as they'd passed a shop on the way to their caravan.

"Well I was going into the town tomorrow to get some groceries," his dad told them. "Why don't you hire them for the morning and we'll go down to the beach in the afternoon?"

Rose was really hoping they could go on their own but supposed they had the rest of the week to do that, since they'd put their swimming things on the airer to dry and balanced it on the window ledge outside. After they had eaten, they had time to go walk around the camp exploring and seeing how much the bike hire for a few hours was.

"So, can ya ride a bike then?" Rose decided to tease him.

"I had one until I was nearly twelve but with mum getting ill, I never bothered asking for a bigger one. Did you have one? I mean since you lived in a flat?"

Rose wondered what he meant by that but knew he meant nothing personal.

"Yeah, I got one for Christmas when I was twelve. I always wanted one, mum kept saying no and there it was, outside the flat and she denied all knowledge about it. She said some of her friends must have got together, either that or it was left by aliens," Rose grinned.

"I bet you like to think it's the second," Alec teased her as they reached the swimming pool. "We could come here tomorrow?"

"Let's go to the beach first? This pool hasn't got any slides though."

Alec thought that would be a good thing but having Rose hold onto him had felt good. They went back to the caravan but Rose stopped near a building.

"When we go to the beach tomorrow, let's sneak off somewhere."

"What do you want to sneak off for?" Alec wondered.

Then she did that sway in front of him, the one that said she was going to get her own way.

"Do ya think I'm gonna go all week without kissing ya?" she asked him.

Alec didn't think she could but when he thought about it, neither could he. He was fairly sure there would be a lot of sneaking off during the coming week. He wasn't going to be wrong.


	37. The best holiday

The best holiday

They went off swimming the next morning when the pool opened, thankful their costumes were dry enough and actually managed to do some swimming before the younger kids came in. Alec noticed she was quite a good swimmer, since they usually just messed around and she beat him twice when she decided to have a race with him. As they were getting out, Alec holding out his hand to help her up the steps, she gave him one of her beaming smiles.

"Betcha didn't think I could swim as good as that?" she asked him.

"I was a bit surprised," he had to admit to her.

"We used to go every Tuesday morning in junior school. We'd get a bus to a nearby high school and use their pool. Others wanted to mess around but I wanted to learn."

Alec had thought she would have been the one to mess around, considering what she'd admitted about missing lessons and getting into trouble.

"Well I already know you are good at gymnastics, I hear the other girls complain," Alec smiled as they got to the locker area. "Want to go get a hot drink? My dad gave me some extra money."

Rose nudged him.

"Yeah, okay then? I wish I'd brought another swimming costume, we could have gone in the sea later."

"Never mind, you can borrow a towel and just wade into the water," Alec suggested, trying to dry his hair as he pulled the towel out of his locker.

Rose smiled at his more messed up than normal hair.

"What?" he asked innocently, being aware anyone could come into the same area.

Why was she looking at him like that these days?

"Don't ever get your hair styled differently."

"I will try not to but it won't stay like this forever Rose," he replied as she went to ruffle it while trying to dry her own, which he noticed was swept back.

They heard noises as someone was getting nearer and snapped out of staring at each other, Alec wondering exactly what had happened. They seemed to be doing that more and more lately, was it part of growing up, he wondered. If it was, it was all happening fast.

Alec's dad went looking for them when he'd got back from the supermarket in the nearby town and found them sitting in an outdoor area with paper cups on the table. He felt like leaving them there but knew they'd be getting hungry after their swim.

After a snack, they found the way onto the beach and Rose decided to tease Alec, making him chase her up the beach, leaving his dad shaking his head at them as he heard Rose laughing. He knew Alec hadn't known what had hit him when he'd admitted to John he and Rose had kissed under the mistletoe last Christmas, or had it happened long before that?

Alec had led her to a gap in the cliff a bit further up and stopped to grab hold of her, since somehow he was now chasing after her when she'd suddenly stopped and run around him, Alec trying to grab hold of her.

"Can't you stay still?" Alec asked, trying to get his breath back.

"Nah, you know me," Rose laughed as they sat in the shade. "There's no-one around Alec."

"Yes, I noticed Rose," he smiled as she leaned over, making her jump by pushing her back.

Rose began giggling when he started to tease her by making her reach up to kiss him, Rose putting her hands on his shoulders and him moving his head.

"Stop it Alec," she told him as he pretended to go for her neck.

"You have been teasing me the last few weeks," he reminded her.

"Have I?" she replied, trying to sound innocent and trying to go for his hair.

"You know you've been teasing me for the last year. You started in the library."

Rose wondered why he'd done nothing about it at the time.

"Jamie was holding ya back, wasn't he?" she asked him when he'd kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I didn't know what I felt Rose. I wanted to go talk to you but I thought Jamie liked you and if I did go over, you'd tell me to go away."

"You're a plum Alec, I wanted you to come and talk to me. Short of getting up and telling ya, I didn't know what else I could do."

"I thought I wasn't interested in girls but I was following Jamie. Now he's the one who doesn't like girls and maybe never will," Alec replied, Rose trying to reach his lips but put her little finger on them instead.

"Well ya found out and I'm sorry I had to be the one who made ya. You'd have figured it out on your own Alec, you want to be a detective."

"I've wanted to be one for a while Rose, before I admitted it. A few years back, dad took us up to Loch Ness and I wanted to be the one who actually saw the monster. I never even told them about it, or John."

"Wow, I'm honoured then? Mmm, what can I tell ya that no-one knows about me?" she teased him. "Remember we talked about that bike I had before I moved here?" Alec nodded, teasing her by kissing her finger that had remained where it was. "Well I didn't think it was really aliens that had left it but I didn't want to upset my mum by saying I think somehow, my dad left it for me."

"That's sweet Rose, he must have been watching over you? Maybe I should write you a story where you go back and see him?" He saw she suddenly went serious. "Rose, I never meant to upset you," he added.

"No, it's okay Alec, it's just, well it's nice of you to offer. Yeah, I'd like that, thanks. No-one ever said anything like that to me before."

"I told you I would do anything for you Rose," he reminded her, wondering if she'd really slap him if he went to kiss her neck. "You know I care about you, a lot?"

"I care a lot about you as well Alec. Let's enjoy the rest of our holiday down here, away from everyone?" she asked him, knowing what he wanted to do.

She put her hand back on his shoulder and tried to indicate she wouldn't slap him into next week for trying to kiss her neck.

"I spent the last holiday we had hiding under some golden cliffs because my mum kept having a go at my dad because she was getting ill and he didn't know. I wish I could remember the name of the place. We were in a caravan on top of a cliff, there was a steep path down to the beach and there was a line of boats all chained up. Dad wouldn't drive the car up and down the lane at night, it was really narrow and my mum kept going on at him to be careful."

"Alec, I'm sorry ya didn't know your mum was getting ill, until it was nearly too late," Rose told him, running her fingers through his hair instead of ruffling it.

"Thanks Rose, no-one really understood why she changed, not even my aunt. Why didn't she tell us Rose?" he asked, Rose seeing the look on his face.

"I'm so sorry ya miss her so much Alec. Come here," she replied, trying to pull him close and putting her arms around his neck. "Don't hold it back Alec, if it upsets ya, we'll talk about something else, yeah?" she offered.

"It's okay Rose, thanks. John keeps telling me it will take a while," he replied, enjoying the hug and resting his head on her shoulder as she did the same.

Rose tried to look at him.

"We should do this more often," she smiled.

"Things don't seem as bad as they were, since I met you. You think your dad left you that bike?" Rose nodded, putting her head back on his shoulder and wishing he wasn't wearing his blue t-shirt, that he'd got out the night before. "Well I think my mum sent you, so I wouldn't be on my own."

Now Rose wanted to join him in feeling sad.

"Aw, yeah, that's a nice thought Alec, though if mum hadn't met Bob, I wouldn't be here but it's funny, he could have chosen any of the women on the estate and he chose my mum."

Alec thought she would have to mention that, when he was trying not to get upset over his mother. Of course Bob had chosen her mother, she'd had a thirteen year old daughter with blonde hair, gorgeous hazel eyes and a smile that would melt a block of ice. Was that why he'd noticed her, well apart from not being able to tell what colour her eyes were from across the other side of the library.

He had promised his dad he wouldn't mention Bob or what they suspected about him while they were on holiday.

"Well you're here now and you thought you would never settle," he reminded her. "Just like I thought I would never begin to get over losing my mum."

"Yeah. Hey, stop getting all soppy on me," she tried to cheer him up. "We should have brought a towel but maybe we can walk back in the water?"

Alec looked up, Rose watching him.

"Maybe after we do some more kissing?" she teased him.

"What are you teasing me for?" he asked.

"I'm not teasing ya Alec, there's no-one around, I already told ya that. We should definitely do more hugging."

Alec couldn't have agreed more but kissing was better, the way her lips would tingle when they first met his own and not wanting to be the first to break it. Both were now kneeling on the sand supporting each other, Rose had to be the one to break, a smile on her face and giving him that look of hers.

"We'd better get back before the tide comes in," she told him as she was now facing the sea and it had got closer than when they'd arrived.

"We can both swim Rose," he reminded her, letting her lean on his shoulders to get up, then Rose reached her hands to help him.

"Not in our shorts and t-shirts," she laughed, now leaning on him to take her sandals off, Alec having carried his trainers earlier.

He thought maybe she had a point. Alec's dad spotted them walking back in the water, Alec also carrying Rose's sandals and holding hands. Rose had seemed happy the last couple of days and he didn't want to spoil things such as reminding her in less than a week, she had to go back and face reality. He needed to talk to John, Rose may take more notice of him, being closer to her age than himself.

The following day, Alec's dad drove them to a nearby attraction which Rose seemed to enjoy and then Wednesday morning just after ten, he dropped them outside the holiday park they'd been to before.

"I'll meet you two out here at five," Alec's dad told them, making sure they had money for drinks and lunch.

"What are you going to do dad?" Alec wondered as Rose held his arm.

"I saw some fishing trips going down the coast, I will go see if I can get on one. You two enjoy yourselves," his dad replied, noticing they only had one rucksack between them and Alec was holding it.

He knew Alec was getting very protective of Rose lately, doing things for her without her asking him to and Rose didn't seem to be taking advantage of it, thankfully. He didn't think she would really, she was always willing to help even though he insisted she did enough at home.

This Bob she and her mother lived with was taking advantage and her mother couldn't see it, just like she couldn't see where things were heading and there was nothing either he or John could do about it. He didn't want to drag is brother-in-law into the middle of it though John may have mentioned something to him and John's mother knew Rose was unhappy at home and despite being a little put out, had agreed to cover for Rose while she was away.

Rose wanted to drag Alec on the carousel again when they'd paid to get in, just getting away with not being accompanied by an adult. Alec had put the nylon rucksack on his back and let Rose drag him up the few steps of the carousel, stopping to take a photo of her as she climbed on the back of one of the horses.

"Next time we come on, we should find a coach to sit in," Alec suggested, nodding to where some smaller children were scrambling for seats.

"Well I'm not sharing with them," Rose laughed as Alec grabbed hold of her.

"I hope not," Alec whispered in her ear, making Rose tingle a little as his lips touched her ear, or was it her hair that was making it tingle?

They went round the various rides until it was lunchtime, going to the fast food outlet again then went to the swimming pool. Rose wasn't that bothered about actually swimming since the pool was full again and soon had Alec going down the slides, taking it in turns to sit in front and the lifeguard not even bothering when they were fooling around at first.

"Let's take it in turns Rose," Alec suggested the second time after she'd made him go first.

Rose pretended to consider it while waiting their turn, seeing his face and nudging him. He knew she liked to tease him but he could only take so much before getting her back. He did as Rose was climbing behind him by going without her and waiting at the bottom, catching her as he came from under the water, making her shriek, not that all the other kids weren't screeching or shouting so she couldn't be heard above them.

"You!" she laughed as he spun her around.

"I wonder if they will turn the wave machine on today?" he asked her as he pulled his goggles up, thinking at least he now had an excuse if he saw everything was blurred.

"Yeah, maybe the kids are too young though?" Rose wondered as they made their way out of the pool and up the few steps. "Go ask that guard over there," she pointed to a lifeguard with a whistle around his neck.

Alec went over to ask if it would be turned on.

"We only turn it on when someone asks, we then have to clear the area of those who can't swim," the lifeguard told him. "I'll see if I can get it switched on for you."

"See," Rose grinned at him. "Are we waiting or risking going back on the slide?"

"Let's just wait?" Alec suggested, thinking they should have a rest and going over to where there were some plants on an island.

Rose went to stand beside him, hoping they wouldn't get told off for holding hands as they leaned back. After twenty minutes of messing around in the waves, Alec was dragged for a last few goes on the slides then Rose wanted to go back on some of the rides. Alec knew now he had suggested getting in one of the carriages on the carousel, Rose would follow it around when it was about to stop to make sure they got one.

Sure enough, Rose was keeping her eye on one of the smaller carriages that wouldn't tempt a few parents with smaller children to try to join them and dragged Alec behind her trying to keep up as the ride came to a stop, Alec pulling her back to let people off. He couldn't really blame her for being keen and wished he'd suggested it before as Rose had the advantage of beating a woman and her two kids and climbed in, Alec trying to hold onto her.

"You're big enough to go on the horses," the woman with a broad Scottish accent huffed.

"Sorry, we were here first," Rose declared, trying to sound southern. "Maybe if ya hurry instead of arguing ya might get another one?" she suggested, Alec trying not to laugh.

Rose did start laughing as the two younger children were climbing on the back of a horse while their mother was arguing with her.

"Don't get us thrown off the ride," Alec tried to sound serious.

"Maybe she doesn't want to admit she doesn't like actually sitting on the horse and blames it on the kids," Rose replied as the woman was still fussing.

"You are wicked Rose, do you know that?" Alec smiled as the ride started and the woman tried to climb on a horse next to her two kids.

"I'll take that as a compliment?" Rose laughed into his arm, getting a sideways scowl from the woman, who Rose thought should be watching her kids didn't fall off instead of watching herself and Alec.

Rose realized what time it was and said they should head to the entrance to meet Alec's dad.

"I had a great time today," Rose told him as they waited near the guest car park.

"Yeah, so did I Rose, this week is going so fast. Can I tell you something?" Rose nodded. "Despite my mum not being here, I think this is the best holiday I've ever had."

"Really, why's that?" Rose asked innocently.

"Maybe because I'm spending it with you?" he replied as he saw his dad's car coming towards them, that he could see without it being blurred.

He knew he had to tell his dad, he'd thought it was just the other day coming out of the pool but it was more than that. As the car pulled up, Rose dragged Alec into the back, making his dad smile.

"Had a good day?" he asked them.

"Yeah, great and I managed not to drown us on the slides," Rose laughed.

"Dad, I need to talk to you when we get back," Alec told him, not thinking it was a good idea to admit his sight problem in front of Rose.

Rose questioned him.

"Nothing serious?" she asked him.

"No Rose, I just need to ask him something," Alec replied, seeing his dad eying him through the mirror though if he could see that, he may not be that bad.

After going out later, Alec decided to wait until Rose was going to bed, Alec delaying leaving the kitchen area as Rose was taking her time.

"Night then," she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I really did have the best day ever."

"So did I. About what I wanted to talk to dad about, it's not concerning you."

"I never said anything Alec," Rose replied. "You have family things to talk about, I get that. You're lucky you have a dad to talk to, I can't talk to Bob."

"I know that Rose, sorry. Maybe I should start that story when we get back?"

"Yeah, I look forward to it. You go talk to your dad then. I get you can't talk to me about everything."

"If dad thinks you should know, I'll tell you but you may find out anyway. It's just this time, I'd rather talk to him first. Goodnight Rose."

Rose glanced over to where his dad was watching TV and pulled Alec towards the doorway. She reached over and surprised him by giving him a kiss. He figured she deserved it, she had behaved in front of his dad the last few days.

"Alec," his dad called, realizing they were both taking their time.

Rose kissed Alec's cheek again and disappeared into the bathroom.

"What did you want to talk about? Is Rose being too forward when you are both out?"

Alec thought his dad had just seen them.

"She got in one of those carriages on the carousel so we could sit together," he admitted, not wanting to say she'd argued over it. "Then she was messing about on the waterslides but no, it doesn't bother me dad."

"Then what is bothering you?"

"When I came out of the water today and the other day, well I'd had my goggles on but things were a bit blurry. I didn't want to worry Rose about it."

"What things were a bit blurry?" he was asked.

"The clock and the last few days when I've been trying to read something."

"Well, we'd best make you an appointment for your eyes testing then when we get back. I'll try to get you one late on, you can meet me in town when I get out of work. Are you going to tell Rose?" Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Alec, she'll find out Son, best tell her now. Why don't you want to tell her?"

"I don't know Dad but maybe I'll only need something for reading?"

"Let's just wait and see eh? Tell her Alec, she won't run away."

"Well maybe not until we get home," Alec tried to joke.

That was half his problem. The other half was having to wear them in class but several others did in the classroom though they made sure they removed them in the playground. Maybe he'd get away with it but if Rose was on his side, she'd kick anyone's ass who went for him over it. Why was he so worried what she'd say?

After being on their own for the day, they went off into the town with Alec's dad and looked around the various shops, Rose getting some heather perfume for her mother and a floral drawer line for Alec's aunt to say thanks for covering for her.

"She doesn't expect you to buy her anything," Alec had to smile as she went to pay for them.

"She's been really good to me," Rose reminded him. "Hey, we should each get one of those t-shirts," she pointed to a rack in the corner with 'I love Scotland' on them.

Alec raised his eyebrows, doubting her choice.

"You did not want to come here," he reminded her in a quiet voice so as not to offend anyone.

"Aw, it's not so bad when you're here," she just smiled back, going to see what sizes they were, since she thought Alec needed a size skinny one.

"Really?" he asked, going to join her and thinking a black one wouldn't be too bad.

"No, you 'nana. You said I made losing your mum bearable, you make being here bearable Alec."

He picked two up in size small, Rose indicating she wanted a medium one as she liked them to be baggy. He decided to treat her to one, despite it being her idea. His dad had to smile as he saw them from the opposite corner of the store.

He still couldn't believe how Alec had changed in a year, well not even a year since he'd first brought Rose home with him that afternoon and she'd become part of the family. He'd been worried Alec spent all his time with Jamie and now he spent it all with Rose, a sign that he didn't have to be worried who Alec made friends with.

Now, there was only one more day to go as they got up the next morning, Rose and Alec finally hiring bikes while his dad tidied the caravan and put things in the car they wouldn't need, not daring to go into Rose's bedroom though. All too soon they were having their last swim in the pool and the last night dancing after the evening's entertainment.

"Alec, I won't ever forget this week," Rose told him as a slow tune came on.

"Neither will I Rose, it's been great. Maybe dad will bring us back next year?"

"Alec, I don't even know if I'll be here next year."

"Why do you think that?" he asked, stopping suddenly. "Your mum keeps telling you that you're here to stay. You said I made it bearable."

"You do Alec," she replied, getting him to move again. "What if Bob takes a job somewhere else?"

"Rose, I can't see that, can you? I know he took that job on your estate but he came back. He might go away for a few weeks but he'll be back."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked him.

Alec knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Because now, he has someone to go back to," was all he could think of without saying her in particular.

"Yeah, I suppose so then? Sorry, I'm spoiling things."

"No Rose, you could never spoil things. Want to go sit outside by the pool for a while?"

They went back to tell his dad.

"Be back before it gets dark and no being late up in the morning eh Rose? We have to hand the key in before ten."

Rose wondered what he was insinuating. They walked the short distance to the pool, some tables and benches outside and went to the furthest one. They sat opposite each other, Alec reaching for her hands around the table.

"Rose, I wasn't trying to hide anything from you when I wanted to talk to my dad."

"Yeah, I know ya wouldn't do that Alec."

"Well I just wanted to tell him first that I may need to go get my eyes tested, things are getting a little blurry sometimes."

There, he had told her.

"Is that it? You are a plum sometimes Alec Hardy. Did ya think I would say something?"

"I didn't know what you would think Rose. Dad's going to make me an appointment next week, after he gets out of work."

"Want me to go with ya?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes or she'd be on her own.

"I'd like that Rose. You don't like the thought of being on your own?" he managed to joke.

"Alec, that's not funny. I hate being on my own, I'm on my own even when my mum and Bob are in, well it feels like it and I don't know how but Bob's trying to get me involved in something by telling me to make friends with the kids of his mates. What the hell are they into Alec?"

"Rose, we promised no talking about them, remember? Leave it for now, we can deal with that when we get home. Rose, let my dad and John try to do something, please?"

"They can't help Alec, Bob would never listen to them and if he did, he could throw us out, then what?"

"Rose, something has to be done, I hate to think what's going on. I had something else I wanted to say. You know I care about you and I would do anything for you?"

"Yeah, I care for you too Alec. I've never had a friend like you before."

"You mean Scottish?" Alec smiled, since they were both wearing their new t-shirts.

Rose nudged his knees with her own then he edged nearer.

"Rose, promise not to hit me?"

"What?" she asked, wondering what he was up to.

"I talked to John before we left, I told him something."

"Well? What did ya tell him?" she wanted to know.

As they'd been leaving his aunt's the Sunday before, John had stopped him and asked him how he felt about Rose, being with her all the time for a full week.

"Rose, he asked me if I loved you."

Rose let go of his hands, Alec trying to stop her tipping her chair over and trying to judge her reaction. Surely she'd known this was coming over the last few months?


	38. I think I love you

I think I love you

A/N for various reasons, the next year for them, I won't be going into great details until they begin to form a closer relationship and talk about where they are heading as they get a bit older. I may have to put the second part of the story back for a few more chapters though.

"Say something Rose," Alec was asking her as she flopped her head onto the table, something she seemed to do a lot of. "Have I upset you?"

Rose raised her head slightly.

"No. Why didn't ya say anything Alec?"

"He just came out and asked me Rose, then we were getting ready to go away and I didn't want you to miss out on the holiday because I came out and told you. Would it have spoiled things?"

"Well, what did ya tell him then?" she asked, seeing it was getting a bit darker.

"I said I think I do, well, I'm pretty sure I do, if wanting to be with you all the time and hating when you go home counts? This last week though, you thinking we would never survive being together all the time? We have survived it, my dad asked me about going away next year and I said maybe you wouldn't be talking to me when we get home."

"Alec, I said I may not even be here then," she reminded him. "Yeah, we have survived and do ya know what?"

Alec shook his head, hoping she wasn't really mad at him and he'd blown any chance things would change when they got home.

Rose continued. "I'm still here Alec, not just because I can't get home on my own," she tried to smile. "If like ya say, wanting to be with each other all the time? Then yeah, I do want to be with ya all the time, I hate going home."

"I know you do Rose. What you said though, about what Bob is trying to get you into, please be careful."

"I will, don't worry. Well the most he can do is kick me and my mum out I suppose? I don't think he'd do that though but I wish she could see what was happening."

Alec got up and moved his chair nearer.

"So do I Rose, maybe she will?"

"You have no idea Alec. She saw a chance at a better life and took it, nothing will get her to change her mind without any actual proof."

"Maybe she will if he makes a mistake though?" Alec wondered.

"Well he's not making it with me, is he? He's just gonna have to find out how awkward teenagers can be, isn't he?"

He held his hand out to help her up and they walked back to the caravan.

"Best go get packed Rose," Alec's dad suggested.

"Yeah, I wish we could stay a bit longer."

"I know you do. You have the rest of the summer though so make the most of it eh? One thing though, both of you. You've had this week where neither of you have had any time to yourselves so when we get back, there are going to be a few new rules, understand?"

Alec looked at Rose, then his dad.

"We only go to my room for an hour in the afternoons, when we get back from my aunt's or the park or somewhere," Alec insisted.

"I never said anything Alec. You are both getting older now and you have a few more weeks with no school, this time last year you had not met properly so you are going to be with each other a lot more than the normal one or two weeks. Just be aware that spending a lot more time together, well there could be times when it gets too much and one of you may want to back off a little."

"Well that won't be me," Rose insisted, doing that thing Alec had noticed lately where she inspected her fingernails and pretended she wasn't interested.

"I am not saying it will Rose. I don't want either of you to feel that it's too much and not give each other some space. As long as you both promise me you will not spend all your time in your room, Alec, then just be downstairs when I get home or just coming back from somewhere and we'll see how things go."

Alec wondered what his dad was getting at but he knew he'd find out sooner or later if Rose had anything to do with it. All too soon, Rose was being reminded to get a move on and Alec's dad used things up for breakfast while Alec put things they didn't need into the car, still waiting for Rose's things.

"Alec, call Rose again eh? She knows we have to get going."

"She'll just get mad with me Dad," he insisted. "She's already been out to the bathroom."

He went to knock gently on the bedroom door and asked if he could enter. Rose was sitting on the bed, the duvet and covers at the bottom.

"Come and get breakfast Rose, please?"

"Yeah, I was just taking the bedding off. I don't want to go back Alec."

"I know you don't Rose but you won't be on your own all the time, I promise," he replied, trying to get her to stand up. "Come and eat while I put your things in the car."

Rose went to put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't wanna go straight home Alec."

"I know, just drop your things off and I'll wait for you, then come into town with us. Won't your mother need groceries though?"

"She mentioned they'd be going out anyway when they got back, she never left me any extra money to get them. Come on then, back to the real world?" she smiled.

As they handed the caravan key in and prepared to go home, Jackie and Bob were sitting by the hotel swimming pool waiting for the coach to take them to the airport, Bob drinking from a pint glass even though it was only just after eleven in the morning.

"That was a great week Bob," Jackie turned to him.

"I suppose it was. It would have been better had Rose come along. We should have been more insistent with her Jackie."

"Well if she sees any sense, she'll come with us next time," Jackie replied, sipping her large fruit cocktail.

"Well there won't be a next time Jackie if she doesn't want to come," Bob told her.

"Can't we just have a week away without worrying about her?" Jackie wanted to know. "She's old enough to stay with Alec's aunt."

She wondered what his problem had been all week with just enjoying the sunshine, the drinks and the nights out, Rose wouldn't have been able to go in the resort club and bar with them.

"We need to go shopping when we get back you know?" she reminded him as he caught the attention of a passing waiter.

"You should have got Rose to do it Jackie, we'll be late enough in the pub anyway."

"Are we still going?" Jackie wondered.

"For one at least, then leave the unpacking, we are still going out tonight, we missed last week."

Jackie wondered what was so bad about that? She herself could take or leave going to visit their friends and could only be herself when they were being the hosts. The rest of the time she had to worry about getting Bob home without waking Rose for some assistance.

Once on the plane then getting a taxi home, Jackie questioned Bob driving into town when there was barely enough time to get groceries, let alone get yet another drink but he'd sobered up a bit on the plane, sleeping off what he'd had earlier.

When Rose had got back after spending the afternoon with Alec when they'd had a short visit into town, her mother and Bob were getting ready to go out.

"Coming with us?" Bob asked her.

Rose thought after a week away from him, he had to be joking.

"No, Alec will be calling for me later," she replied.

If he thought she'd change her mind, he had another thing coming.

The next day after getting to Alec's aunt's, his dad took John to one side while Alec went to meet Rose.

"So how did they get on Uncle?" John grinned.

"Fine, have you tried keeping them apart?"

"I gave up," John admitted. "You wanted to talk about what Rose said?"

"Yes, she said some very disturbing things and Alec admitted what she'd said to him. She asked him what this Bob was getting her into. I wonder that myself John."

"So do I. We can't do much if she won't let us," John replied.

"All we can do is be there for her and be on her side."

"Well she's no need to worry on that score, especially with Alec," John grinned.

"Well she knows she's not alone at least. Let's hope that's enough."

Just one week before they were going back to school, Rose was dreading her mother would get a letter to say she had to find another school but got away with it. So one afternoon down by the river, the two of them getting bolder with each other and Rose needing no excuses to start the kissing, they were laid by some trees on the riverbank, Rose in her shorts and a sleeveless top.

"Are ya looking forward to going back to school?" she teased him by ruffling his newly cut hair, thankful it was still spiky.

"Last year, well I wasn't so keen to go back, except to see if that was where you were going. When I first saw you in the library, I had no idea where you'd go."

"Yeah? I thought somehow you'd go to the grammar school. I didn't know if ya'd talk to me though? I saw what Jamie was trying to do, get you to go over to me but now, I know why he was doing it. He was seeing if ya'd choose between him or a girl."

"I know that now Rose. All that time he was pretending though, what was he expecting? Did he think I was the same way as him?"

"It doesn't matter Alec, ya made the choice, it just took him a while to let on. We could still be wrong?"

Alec didn't think they were and time would tell. The day before they went back to school, they had been out again then back to Alec's aunts and Alec had something to ask his dad after they had talked.

"I'm going to ask my dad if we can have a bit longer in my room, if you want?" Alec had asked her.

"Do ya think he'll agree? Ya mean when it starts getting cold again and we can't go out after tea?"

Alec wondered what else she thought.

"Yes Rose, maybe an hour or so before you go home? I could write some more stories, put some records on? What do you think?"

They had reached his aunt's house.

"Yeah, that would be great Alec. I'm glad ya got sorted with your reading glasses, they make ya look cute," Rose smiled, kissing his cheek as they reached the kitchen door.

Alec had been relieved that after his visit to the optician's he'd only needed then for reading and Rose had made a fuss of him but when they got back to school, he was going to follow the example of the others who had to wear them for class work.

Much to their relief, Alec's dad had said they could have a trial of going to Alec's room once it wasn't practical for them to go out on the condition he heard them moving around but Alec had not yet answered John's question and he knew Rose was being patient with him over it.

As they walked back to where Rose lived, she decided now was the time to bring up the subject of what John had asked Alec.

"We've not talked about it much," she reminded him.

"Well a few weeks ago, I thought that was what I was feeling, what about you?"

"Yeah, I think so too Alec, so what happens now?"

"Well, I guess we maybe tell each other?" he suggested as they stood at the end of the short driveway.

"Maybe we should have done that while we were out?" Rose smiled.

"Does it really matter? Rose, I think I love you."

He leaned forward and kissed her very lightly, taking her by surprise.

"Yeah, I think I love you too Alec, actually, I'm pretty sure I do."

"Then so am I, I guess this is how it happens?"

"I guess so. Maybe we need a bit of advice?"

"I can't keep relying on John to tell me I suppose? He's been really good though. We have to find our own way Rose, what do you say?"

"That we stop messing around when we get home from school by pretending we're thinking about it?" she offered with a grin.

Alec couldn't have agreed more. After school, they would do their homework instead of leaving it until later, Rose had taken a few things to Alec's house and would get changed in the bathroom but she still insisted he didn't do the same, which amused him she was still shy.

Since Rose no longer went to the pub with her mother and Bob, Alec thought she seemed a lot happier, now they spent most of the weekend together and both Alec's dad and John hoped it wouldn't all come crashing down on them by them spending too much time together. She had even gradually got out of being around when their 'friends' arrived, seeing the boy she hated had got even more obnoxious as she was going out.

He had however stopped her one night.

"Why don't you stay any more?" he more or less growled at her.

"Because I don't like you, you moron, now get lost, my boyfriend will be calling for me soon."

"I think you should stay," he tried to suggest, grabbing her arm.

Rose was having none of it as she twisted out of it and pulled his arm up behind him, making him yelp.

"Get it in that thick head of yours, I don't have to do anything you say, got it?"

He managed a squeal of agreement as she let go.

"What's going on out here?" Bob asked as he left the living room, Rose thought probably because she and this big lump were both missing. "Getting to know each other?" he asked, seeing the boy rubbing his arm.

"No way, he's a moron," Rose replied. "I'm off now, Alec will probably use the intercom, just leave it."

"Hold on the missy," Bob told her as Jimmy started to say something.

"I was asking her to stay and she went Bruce Lee on me," he complained.

"I've a good mind to make ya stay," Bob warned Rose.

"No way, he's gross and Alec will wonder where I am," Rose replied, wishing Alec would call on the intercom. "Why would I want to stay, looked in the mirror lately?" she asked Jimmy.

Alec was constantly telling her how pretty she was, especially when she let her hair out of the band she tied it up with for school and one side covered her eye most of the time, which kept prompting him to push it back and use it as an excuse to kiss her.

"Leave it Rose," Bob told her. "I want you back before everyone goes home."

"What? Why do I have to do that?" Rose wanted to know, since she'd not been getting back until around ten as Alec's dad had agreed to walk back with them now it was dark early.

It was coming up to bonfire night and they had all agreed to go to one being held in the park, John saying he would join them there and Rose wondering why there hadn't been one last year. Now Alec's family were getting closer than her own, as she didn't consider Bob to be family.

"Because everyone has been asking why you've not been here," Bob replied.

"Well let them miss me then, it's not like I know any of them," Rose told him, wishing she could escape and glaring at the boy who had prevented her from doing so earlier.

Now Alec would wonder why she wasn't downstairs waiting just inside the doorway for him.

"Well you would get to know them if you got back earlier."

"Why would I want to do that?" Rose replied as her mother came out.

"Do what?" her mother asked.

"Nothing Jackie, go back inside," Bob told her. "I was saying Rose should be back before our friends leave."

"Yeah, ya should Rose," her mother agreed. "Ya missing out on everything."

Rose didn't want to know what she was missing out on.

"What do ya mean by everything?" Rose asked worriedly, since Jimmy was watching her, more so than he'd done before. "Forget it, I don't want to know so I'm off."

Bob tried to grab her arm but she shrugged him off.

"You're still in my place Rose, I expect you to respect that," he reminded her.

"Well that shouldn't include making me stay when all your friends are here. Why do ya want me to stay?" she asked, hoping to get an answer so she could tell Alec's dad or John.

She knew they were up to something and desperate for her to join in but what the hell was it? She somehow doubted they were playing 'Trivial Pursuits' or 'Monopoly' junior editions.

"I'm not discussing this with you Rose," he replied as Jackie tried to get Jimmy away.

"I don't want to know anyway, I don't care what ya get up to in there but don't ask me to be a part of it," Rose replied defiantly.

"You just watch yourself Rose," Bob warned her. "You may be getting older but you are not going to spoil mine and your mother's evenings with our friends, understand?"

Rose wondered why the hell her mother was going along with this? What influence did Bob have other her mother and was trying to get her involved in as well? She heard the buzzer on the intercom as she had a staring contest with Bob.

"If that's your boyfriend, I've a good mind to tell him you're not allowed out tonight so watch yourself next time or I will. Be back before ten."

Rose felt he meant it and hurried before Alec buzzed again and ruined the fact she'd given him the code to get in as she didn't want Bob to know he could come in when he wanted to. Alec only did so during the holidays anyway as sometimes, he'd stayed and helped Rose tidy up for her mother. Rose had felt guilty leaving her mother to do the cooking but Jackie had got away with it so far.

"Rose, I was just going to buzz again," Alec answered worriedly when Rose said hi to him.

"Sorry, I'll be right down, I got held up," Rose replied as Bob glared at her as he went back into the living room.

As she heard laughing coming from the living room, her mother's being amongst it, she let herself out and thanked her lucky stars she had escaped. What the hell was going on now?

"What happened Rose?" Alec wanted to know as they greeted each other outside, since the landlord had installed security cameras in the entrance and Rose only risked waiting a few minutes for Alec usually.

"Nothing much, just that moron trying to get me to stay," she told him.

"Which moron would that be, Bob or that boy?" Alec tried to joke.

"It's not funny Alec, they're all up to something and I dread to think what it is. What the hell are they doing?"

"Calm down Rose," he tried to tell her, putting his hands on her shoulders and trying to ignore it was cold. "Tell my dad what went on."

"Alec, I don't know what's going on. It was something Bob just came out with and that moron Jimmy tried to stop me from leaving."

"He did what? You're right Rose, what is going on? How does your mother not know?"

"You tell me. Let's go, it's freezing out here."

"Yes, we should go. Whatever it is Rose, just tell my dad, he'll figure it out," Alec tried to assure her, taking her cold hand as she'd forgotten her gloves while trying to escape.

"Why do I need gloves when my hand fits in yours?" Rose smiled as they walked along.

"I think you forget them on purpose Rose. Don't worry too much, my dad will figure it out but what then?"

"Yeah, I know. Maybe it's just the way they are? I just don't like being there, they all give me the creeps. You wanna be a detective Alec, I know why now."

"You do? I want to help people Rose. People who have lost someone like I lost my mum and I didn't know why and now, to help someone like you who doesn't know what's going on with their family."

"Bob is not my family Alec, he never will be and if my mum marries him, there's no way I'm letting him adopt me. If she waits until I'm sixteen, he can't unless I agree."

"You had better hope so," Alec agreed as they reached his house. "Maybe we can start going places on Saturday night? We could get the bus into town and go bowling or something?"

"Yeah, we should. Thanks for tryin' to cheer me up," Rose replied, kissing his cheek as he was opening the door.

"You know I would do anything for you Rose, I love you."

"I know ya would and I love you too Alec. We don't have to tell your dad, about what just happened."

"Yes, we do. The more he knows, the more he can do something about it. Don't keep anything back Rose, please. We all worry about you."

"Yeah, I know ya do. You're all more like my family. Hey, I thought you were tryin' to cheer me up?"

After telling Alec's dad what Bob and Jimmy had been doing, he was thinking carefully as to what to try to do about it.

"Rose, you're old enough to understand where myself and John think this is going. I'm sorry Rose, you are doing the right thing keeping away from them but we have no actual proof it's what we think it is. I'm not even going to ask you to try to find out."

"I don't want to find out Mr Hardy, trust me," Rose replied as she sat on the sofa next to Alec, wishing they could hold hands but had decided a while back not to risk doing so.

"No Rose, you don't want to," Alec agreed.

"I wish I could do more, really I do. All we can do is be there for you Rose, we all are and you must tell me everything that goes on. If I tell John as well, that's two of us who believe you if we have to take it further at some point. You have over a year before you can legally tell Bob you don't have to do as he says."

"I know, I wish it wasn't that long," Rose told him, leaning back. "At least he's said nothing about adopting me and marrying my mother. I hope she has the sense to keep putting him off but he could ask her out of the blue and knowing her she'll say yes. They're still debating going away again next year but I'll be fifteen then, maybe I should just admit I'm going with you?"

"It may be best you do Rose, that will prove you can make your own mind up. What I don't get is though, they know about Alec so why are they making you stay in when their friends come round?"

"I wish I knew Mr Hardy but there's no way they're getting me involved in whatever it is."

After Rose had left, Bob got Jackie into the kitchen.

"Rose had a go at Jimmy," Bob told her. "He was rubbing his arm when I saw them."

"Bob, she'll have only been defending herself. Maybe Jimmy was trying something?"

"Maybe he was only trying to get her to stay?" Bob wondered. "Still, he shouldn't have done it out in the hallway, he knows better than that. I warned Rose she'd better be careful or she'll stay next time, whether she likes it or not. It's time you talked to her again Jackie. She'll be fifteen next year and you keep putting it off."

"Yeah, I know Bob but it's best she gets a bit older, don't ya think?" Jackie replied, trying to remember what the agreement was all about.

Jackie still didn't understand half of what he meant by Rose getting older. She wondered if it was so Rose would agree more readily to what Bob had planned but why did he keep changing them all the time and not telling her exactly what they were?

As Alec and his dad were walking her home, letting them walk in front, he had a pretty good idea what this Jimmy had been implying but Rose having her arm in Alec's, he thought whatever Bob was up to, there was no way any of his friends could entice Rose away. They'd not said anything in front of him and always behaved but he knew now they were already in love with each other.

He just hoped nothing would spoil it since Rose seemed to be on very shaky ground at home. 


	39. Worst nightmare

More worries

After enjoying an evening at the bonfire in the park, John and Alec's dad leaving them to stand arm in arm, Alec had pointed out the shooting stars and cascades and Rose was looking at him. Knowing this was what it was like to love someone, they prepared to spend their second Christmas together, intending on making the most of the mistletoe John was putting up again, not that he thought they needed it.

Alec had bought her a bright coloured scarf and a heart-shaped pendant to put their photos in and hoped she'd like them. Now Rose wasn't dragged to the pub with her mother and Bob, she had more time to look for something for Alec but still couldn't decide. She thought about a jumper but couldn't find one and didn't want to get him a Christmas one with santas on so when Alec was busy a few Sundays before, she asked John's advice.

"Weeell," John began, something Rose found amusing when he did it in class. "Alec's a bit difficult to buy for isn't he? Let's see, he's got a camera, you got him a writing set last year and a t-shirt for his birthday, though the trip to see the band was a late birthday present for him I suppose?"

"Yeah and I still can't get over they called my name out, I must have gone bright red," Rose laughed.

"Yes, I bet you did," John laughed back. "Back to the point then? So you thought about a jumper?" he asked, just to make sure.

"I wouldn't know what to get really, I was lucky with the t-shirt."

"Yes and I've seen the one you both have, so they did size skinny then?" John joked.

"I don't know how he does it," Rose admitted. "This isn't helping."

John had to admit defeat as Rose kept turning down his suggestions one by one before Alec joined them. That left Rose one more Saturday to get him something, since she already had her mother's, which was something for her and Bob, another set of wine glasses. It was also the last few days at school and they were told their class teacher was leaving and they'd be getting a new one after the holidays.

Both Rose and Alec hoped John would take it on but they doubted it as they sat on their bench one break time.

"What if the new teacher splits us up in class?" Rose wondered, trying to keep her hands warm despite her wearing her gloves.

She preferred to keep them off and let Alec keep her hands warm most of the time.

"Well whoever it is may be new and try. I think everyone in school knows nothing will ever split us up."

"Alec, I don't think anyone can, do you?"

Alec shook his head. Even though having Rose as his girlfriend was amazing, at the back of his mind there was also the thought Bob would try at some point. He'd given up buzzing for Rose on Saturday nights and Sundays, he'd let himself in and Rose would join him downstairs but the Saturday before Christmas, Alec was a bit early and came face to face with the boy Rose detested, even more than she had done.

Alec was just letting himself in when a couple and the teenager came up behind him.

"Hey, I know you," Jimmy told Alec, then turning to his parents. "You took Rose away from joining us."

Alec stopped putting the code in, realizing who it was.

"Well are you going to let us in?" the teenager's mother asked him.

"No, sorry, it's up to them to let you in," Alec tried to reply politely. "I'm not suppose to give the code to anyone."

Jimmy tried to stand taller than Alec, which was a bit of an effort.

"What does she want you as a boyfriend for then?"

Alec wanted to say maybe because he was the alternative, whatever they got up to on Saturday nights.

"This is Rose's boyfriend?" Jimmy's mother asked. "What's so special about you then?"

Alec tried to keep his temper.

"You would need to ask Rose that," Alec replied, knowing Rose would come down to see where he was.

"We're asking you," Jimmy's dad told him. "She won't come to the pub or our gatherings because of you. She also had a go at Jimmy for wanting to know why she didn't stay."

"That's up to Rose if she doesn't want to stay," Alec replied, hoping Rose wouldn't open the door.

"She should do as she's told like the rest of them," the woman replied back.

It was now getting Alec even more worried. What did they do up there? Whatever it was, he was glad he knew Rose was with him. What was her mother thinking of, trying to get Rose involved? Did her mother actually know? He thought maybe not, that it was the rest of them being clever and not letting on and her mother not being used to a load of teenagers around.

The man gave in and pressed the buzzer and Alec knew he would complain about not being let in but it really wasn't up to him to let anyone in, in case they had all fallen out. How would he know if they had? The door had just been released as he saw Rose getting out of the lift. He supposed the three who had gone in were late, since he didn't usually see anyone.

"Where are you going?" the boy's mother asked Rose.

"I'm meeting someone why?" Rose replied, not remembering the woman's surname.

"You're meeting that boy outside. He was rude and wouldn't let us in," the woman complained.

"Well he doesn't live here, does he?" Rose asked her.

"Why aren't you staying?" Jimmy's dad asked her.

"I stay until everyone gets here, it's not my fault if someone's late," Rose replied.

She made her escape, Alec having waited outside.

"What was all that about?" Rose asked him as she greeted him.

"They asked me to let them in and I refused. Maybe you should stay one night and find out what they get up to?"

"Are you kidding Alec? No way am I staying there. Geez Alec, I wish my mother would realize what might be going on. What are they tryin' to do?"

"Stop worrying Rose. You are out of it, that's all that matters. They can't force you to stay."

"What if Bob tries Alec? What if they complain and he makes me stay next time? I know I'm good at sneakin' out but I've not had much pratice lately. I should tell your dad. Alec, what would I do if I had no-one to tell?"

"Well you have so stop worrying. We won't let anything happen to you Rose, I promise. If things get bad, you have our phone number, we can be round in five minutes. I hope it never comes to that though."

"So do I Alec, I'm so glad I have you."

"So am I Rose, I hate to think what things would be like if you had no-one. Maybe though you are worrying about nothing, they may not say anything?"

Jackie was laughing at something, Bob was wondering what since he hadn't found anything amusing as the teenagers gathered in one corner but Jimmy had been made to recall what had really happened a while ago when he'd confronted Rose.

"She did what?" Bob asked him, Jackie stopping to take notice.

"I only asked why she didn't stay and she twisted my arm," Jimmy was trying to tell him, not admitting he'd tried to grab her arm first.

"Rose wouldn't do that unless she was provoked," Jackie defended her daughter.

"Don't stick up for her Jackie," Bob told her.

"But Bob," Jackie protested. "I think I know Rose better than he does."

"Are you saying my Jimmy's a liar?" the teenager's mother asked.

"She's not saying that, are you Jackie?" Bob frowned at her, as if to say she'd better not be.

"He may not have told us everything," Jackie replied, knowing Rose would never turn on someone without a reason.

"She'll not spoil things Jackie," Bob warned her, Jackie wondering if everyone else knew what they were as well.

"She'd better not," someone else joined in,

"She won't," Bob tried to assure them. "Who wants a refill?"

After the last day at school, the class wondering who they'd get as a replacement teacher and John denying it was him to Rose and Alec, they had a few days to themselves before the big day, Rose still trying to get out of having Christmas dinner with her mother and Bob and Bob giving a firm no.

"It won't be so bad Rose, at least you got out of their Christmas Eve party," he reminded her.

"Yeah, that's something. I'd much rather spend it with you and your family," Rose told him when they'd been to his aunts, who had said she was more than welcome to join them.

Rose had thought Bob would put up more of a fight over her not being there. What was he up to? Would he make her stay in on New Year's Eve? She hoped not. She'd been told she was expected to help with Christmas dinner and she just hoped they'd not invited anyone round later. She didn't want to worry Alec about it though so she thought she should keep it to herself.

She knew he'd go crazy though if it turned out someone did pay them a visit. At least she was free to go out the following day. Maybe she should mention it though, just in case.

Alec noticed she looked a bit down as they went to his room. She lay on the bed while Alec put some music on.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"It's been too easy, getting out on Christmas Eve, what's he up to?"

"It may be nothing Rose, try not to think about it. It's better than last year."

Rose supposed he was right and she should be grateful.

"Alec, what if he's invited some friends round on Christmas Day instead?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, Rose reaching out for him.

He put his arms around her and pulled her up into a hug.

"Then just go to your room," he suggested. "He can only make you eat with them. If anyone turns up, just stay in your room until they leave."

"I have an awful feeling about it Alec. What if it's that Jimmy and his parents? Why are they making such a fuss 'cos I'm not there?"

Alec already thought he knew the answer. They were pushing this Jimmy and Rose towards each other but what for? He had an idea his dad and John already knew and weren't saying anything.

His dad had already had another discussion with John and neither of them liked where things were going.

"What do you think Uncle?" John had asked him while Alec was seeing Rose home the Sunday before.

"Well Rose not having to sneak out is one good thing but from what Alec told me, this one couple and their son are getting very pushy about Rose not staying in when they and others visit. I don't like it John."

"I know. Coming here and at school are the only places Rose forgets about it. You should see them at break time," John grinned. "Even when it's cold, there they are sitting on the back of the same bench and no-one even bothers them. It's like everyone knows they're they but they don't want to see them. I say they've got a perception filter around them."

"Well you would," his uncle laughed. "You mean it alters the way people look at them?"

"I think so. It's been over a year now and no-one's told them to stop. If they go around holding hands though, it may break the spell. They always seem to behave though but did you see Rose at the fireworks display?"

"Yes, I noticed John. They are totally gone on each other and as long as they accept they behave in my house, I'm not against it. The thing is though, they are getting older. I'm sure they will be sensible about it though. Back to Rose's problem though, we can't go barging in there and ask what's going on. Maybe you could express your concern as one of her teachers though?"

"She won't let me get involved, I've already asked her. Hopefully if it starts getting worse, she'll change her mind?"

His uncle just hoped he was right. Rose got out without any trouble on Christmas Eve, Alec waiting for her. When they got to his aunt's he told her she looked nice as she'd picked up a new top while shopping and hadn't let him see it.

"So we need to sneak off to the mistletoe?" she teased him as relatives were also coming round.

"Do we need to?" he teased her back.

"I hope not," Rose replied, wanting to sample the party food in the kitchen.

"You get enough kissing when we're on our own," he reminded her.

She reached over to whisper in his ear, "Never. We can never kiss enough."

Alec whispered back as he heard the door opening, "I know Rose."

"Come on you two, your other aunt and uncle and cousin are here Alec," his aunt told him.

Now he knew he'd get teased by his cousin after his birthday party and her asking if Rose was his girlfriend. A lot had changed since then, for both himself and Rose. Every day after school, they would spend time talking and kissing, Rose getting him to dance and them dancing even closer. He knew he loved every minute of it just as she did.

He was going to ask her in the new year what she wanted to do about it, when they got to be fifteen, things would begin to change even more, they were bound to but only if Rose wanted. The way he was feeling now, he knew Rose felt the same so he'd have to talk to John about it. He wondered though who Rose had to talk to about it. Maybe she confided in Sandra after school? She certainly couldn't talk to her mother about it, that was for sure and even if she talked to John, he wouldn't know things from a girl's point of view.

John agreed to walk back with Rose and Alec after the party. It was frosty compared with the year before with the snow and the two of them huddled together as they walked, making John smile.

"Hey, you two," John shouted, making them stop. "Been making use of the mistletoe again?"

"Nah, we don't need it, do we Alec?" Rose turned, still holding onto him.

"Things are getting serious between the two of you then?"

"Yeah, they are. I was going to talk to you about it," Alec admitted.

"Well I can maybe advise you both, if Rose doesn't mind?" John replied. "Rose, I know you really don't have anyone else to talk to. I'll do the best I can though."

"Thanks. I talk to Sandra a bit, she helps. I'd talk to my mum but if she talks to Bob?"

"I know, it's a bit risky. Something seemed to bother you tonight Rose."

"Yeah, these people mum and Bob mix with. Well Bob insisted I stay in tomorrow for Christmas dinner and I'm scared he's invited some of them round, those with that boy I told you about."

"You don t know that for certain Rose," Alec reminded her.

"Rose, I'm sorry. Just try and stay out of their way after you've eaten eh?" John suggested.

"I'm gonna, don't worry. I wish I could spend it with all of you," Rose replied sadly, Alec trying to pull her close.

"Let's get you home, it's freezing out here," John joked. "Don t take long saying goodnight."

After a few brief kisses, Rose went inside, John nudging his young cousin.

"Don't take long coming to me for that talk Alec," John told him.

When Rose got inside, her mother was slightly more sober than Bob. Rose guessed she'd be the one getting up early to start Christmas dinner then? Bob was just coming out of the bathroom and caught Rose.

"We're having guests for lunch tomorrow," he slurred, Rose looking at her mother as her worse nightmare was coming true.

"Mum, ya could have warned me," Rose told her.

"We're telling ya now," Bob replied. "Why do ya think we got extra food?"

Rose hadn't even been taking notice since she no longer went shopping with them and she hardly ate there herself. She'd taken the turkey out to defrost and went to check it, it being on a large dish and covered with tinfoil.

"Well I wish I was going out tomorrow, I thought it would just be us," Rose dared to answer.

She thought this was punishment for going out on Saturday nights when their friends came around and she could guess who their visitors were going to be. The next morning, being used to getting up early, she started preparing everything for dinner and was just getting her breakfast when her mother entered the kitchen, looking slightly worse for wear. Jackie saw everything was ready and the oven was on.

"Mum, why did ya have to invite anyone?"

"It was Bob's idea last night."

"It's that Jimmy and his parents. isn't it?"

"Yeah, sorry Rose, I know ya don't like him but Bob's been friends with them a long time."

"I know what Bob's up to Mum."

"What do ya mean?" her mother asked as she managed to fill the kettle and switch it on.

"You know Mum. He's trying to get me away from Alec and make friends with Jimmy. That's never gonna happen. Mum, I love Alec and he loves me, why would I want to leave him for that fat lump?"

"Don't be rude Rose. Jimmy's just a bit bigger and Alec, well he's so skinny, doesn't he get fed?"

"Yes, he does, he's just slim," Rose replied, not daring to add she thought he was quite fit when she saw him in the swimming pool and when he was changing into his t-shirt, her favourite part of getting into his room after school.

She was toying with the idea of getting him to go a bit slower and maybe do a bit of kissing before putting his t-shirt on. Well things were getting a bit tense lately or was that just her?

"Well don't go telling Bob what ya just said, he'll say ya too young to know," her mother replied, yawning.

"Well I'm not too young, I knew ages ago and not so long ago we told each other. I do love him Mum and I can't describe how he makes me feel. I'm sorry but when we've eaten, I'm not sticking around, I'll go to my room rather than be near that lump."

"Then Bob will get annoyed with ya. Rose, I know you don't like Jimmy but ya not giving him a chance."

"Huh? He's the one who grabbed me that time and asked why I didn't stay on Saturday nights. I should have told him he had to be joking while he was there but Bob interrupted me."

"His parents were complaining, I stuck for you and said you wouldn't have started it. You didn't did you?"

"No Mum, he started it," Rose yawned, thinking she'd never survive the day and missing Alec already and wishing it was all over. "I'm not gonna sit anywhere near him either. What's Bob thinking?"

"He wants to be like his friends, with a proper family. He'd been all on his own Rose, ya can't blame him."

"Well he can forget trying to shove me towards that Jimmy. Does he seriously think it's gonna work?"

"Is what going to work?" Bob asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Having so many people for Christmas dinner," Rose tried to bluff.

"You and your mother can manage, looks like you already made a start?" Bob laughed, sitting at the table and expecting one of them to feed him.

All was ready in time and Rose heard the buzzer, wishing it was Alec calling for her. It was her worse nightmare as her mother let them in.

"I hope she's not going to run off today," the woman told Jackie.

Rose heard her and thought that was exactly what she was going to do after she'd eaten. She had to sit opposite the boy she detested, him grinning at her as they ate.

"Are you enjoying the holidays?" Jimmy's mother asked her.

"I would be if I was with my friends," Rose replied.

"That's enough Rose" Bob warned her.

"Jimmy told us you had a boyfriend? I hope it's not anything serious? I mean if he's your first boyfriend?"

Rose wondered how to tell the woman to mind her own business without being cheeky.

"Yeah, he's the first decent boy I've met since I've been here but he's not my first one," Rose announced, hoping her mother would go along with it. "I had one back in London, his name was Mickey."

"You never said anything," Bob joined in.

"Well everyone else knew, didn't they Mum?"

"You never stopped talking about him," her mother laughed.

Rose was hoping that would put Jimmy off, if she'd had two boyfriends.

"I remember ya didn't want to leave," her mother added.

Well that was true enough, it just wasn't the fact she'd left Mickey Smith behind. That had changed the day she'd seen Alec in the library. Now she knew what that feeling had been when he'd stared at her across the room.

"Well it's not like I'd never had a boyfriend before but I'm not looking for another one, thanks," Rose told anyone who was interested.

"It's not good, sticking with one," Bob announced. "You spend too much time with him when you should be here."

"I don't think I spend too much time with Alec," Rose disagreed.

"Well you wouldn't," the woman huffed, helping herself to more potatoes left in the dish.

"What difference does it make? What are ya trying to say? It's up to me who I go out with, not anyone else," Rose objected, debating whether to just get up and take her plate into the kitchen. "You think I'm gonna leave Alec and go out with him?" she pointed to Jimmy.

Everyone went silent then Rose did get up.

"You must be joking. Tell me you're not serious?"

"Calm down Rose, that's not what they're saying," her mother tried to assure her.

"Leave it Jackie. Rose, if you don't forget about Alec voluntarily, I may have to insist you come with us every Saturday to the pub and to our other friends' homes. It's time you learned there are other people, not just Alec."

Rose pushed her chair back, almost knocking it over and forgetting her half eaten lunch.

"What? You mean him? He's rude and obnoxious and fat, you want me to forget about Alec for him? What the hell is going on here? You've met Alec, he's good looking, he's slim, he's fun to be with and I love him. What sort of game are you all playing? Oh, I get it. You have all those other teenagers hanging around and when they're old enough, you're all gonna try to do the same?" Rose replied, almost in tears.

"Sit down and finish your dinner Rose," her mother suggested.

"You go along with this Mum?" Rose asked her, tears on her cheeks.

"Rose, I already told ya, this is what families are like. They get to know people and well, their kids get to know their friends' kids," her mother tried to explain.

"Mum, what are ya sayin'? How can you go along with this?"

"Sit down Rose," Bob ordered her. "Don't be so rude to Jimmy. You do as you are told in my home, remember that. Jackie, talk to her after lunch that she has to respect I'm in charge here."

"Rose, please love, sit down. We're Bob's family now."

"Well you might be but I'm not. I don't care about what's expected of me, I'm not being a part of it so forget it. I'm going round to Alec's aunt's and don't expect me back until later and I don't care what you all think."

Rose stormed out and went to her room, locking the door. She heard knocking and Bob shouting for her to come out.

"Get out here now Rose, I mean it."

"Go away. I don't care what you expect from me but I'll never agree to it."

"You won't have a choice if my plan I told your mother happens," Bob replied.

"What plan? She never said anything to me," Rose called back. "Are you two getting married?"

"Married?" Bob questioned her. "We don't need to be married, your mother agreed to live here under my terms and that goes for you."

"Well when I'm sixteen, they won't apply," Rose called back, hoping that would make her old enough to do as she wanted.

"You are not going to spoil my plans Rose. I agreed to wait a while to let you get used to living here but I'm running out of patience with you. You may not have to obey me but you have to obey your mother. We'll discuss this further but come out and finish lunch."

"Not until they've gone, I'll warm mine up or I'll go to Alec's. How can you say I have to leave him for that gross Jimmy?"

"You will have to learn to lower your standards Rose, at some point. Are you coming out?"

"Only to take my lunch into the kitchen to warm up. You'll never get my mum to tell me to leave Alec and go out with him."

"We'll see about that," Bob replied.

Drying her eyes, Rose unlocked her door and went back in the living room as everyone was finishing. She took her plate and went back out silently to the kitchen.

"Jackie, go talk to her," Bob suggested. "She has to learn I'll not keep changing my plans just for her."

"I know Bob but ya just sprung it on her," Jackie replied.

"I thought you'd talked to Rose?" Jimmy's mother asked him while the teenager was getting extra Christmas pudding after staring at Rose taking her plate. "I thought everything was agreed?"

Rose didn't want to hear the rest but Alec's dad and John would want to know. What could they do about it though? Would they report Bob and his friends to a society who dealt with this kind of thing? What proof was there though that anything was going on? Bob was being very careful about it and it scared the life out of her.

Was he playing some kind of game with her? She needed to talk to Alec but she'd be caught leaving, though it may be worth a try. She didn't feel like eating as she warmed the plate in the microwave her mother had talked Bob into buying and looked at it. She still had a lump in her throat from earlier.

Now she knew what she was up against, she could tell Alec's dad and see what he thought but was Bob just saying things to upset her? Did they really want her to agree to go out with Jimmy or was it something else?

A/N: It looks like there will be a few more chapters before ending this part of the story, it's taking longer than I thought it would!


	40. Another new year

Another new year

The next day, Rose couldn't wait to get out. She'd gone to her room after clearing up the previous day, avoiding the stares and not wanting to know if they were talking about her.

Bob had something to say to Jackie though when their guests had left.

"What was all that about?" Jackie had asked him.

"You know what it was about Jackie. Your Rose not co-operating. If she doesn't start spending some time with our friends, she never will and she'll not spoil our plans."

"I thought they were your plans Bob?" Jackie had asked innocently.

"Well some of them are my own but my friends are concerned about the way things have been going lately. It was bad enough Rose stopped going to the pub but there was no point in her only staying five minutes."

"She's not interested in playing video games Bob," Jackie told him. "Besides, Jimmy cheats all the time, I've heard the other kids saying. We could try gettin' her to stay a bit longer when our friends arrive the nights they come here? We haven't told her we're the ones holding the New Year's Eve party yet, why not?"

"I'm going to spring it on her. She can forget going out and stay for a change."

"But Bob, she'll have arranged to go with Alec to his aunt's."

"Well she'll have to cancel, won't she?"

"Well what about if she brings Alec with her?" Jackie suggested.

"We can't let outsiders in Jackie, you know that," Bob replied.

"Well Alec's not an outsider really, she's known him over a year," Jackie reminded him.

"He's not one of us Jackie, you know the agreement. Well she can stay for an hour but then I want her back before midnight and what's all this about her having a boyfriend back in London? Who's this Mickey?"

"He wasn't really her boyfriend," Jackie had to admit. "She liked him and imagined he was her boyfriend. If we'd stayed, he would have asked her."

Jackie had no idea if that would have happened but Rose always talked about him, she must have liked him. What difference did it make anyway?

"Well she'd better stop going on about Alec in front of our friends and she's got to start spending time getting to know them, especially Jimmy."

"She won't go anywhere near him, you saw her," Jackie told him.

"Well that will have to change, won't it?" he replied.

So now, Rose was waiting for Alec to call for her as she was spending the rest of day at his aunt's and she had all her presents, having finally got something for Alec. Her hear skipped a beat when the buzzer went for her to either go downstairs or he would come up.

"Hi Alec, are ya coming up to say hello to my mum?" Rose asked him

Alec thought he'd best make an effort then.

"I'll come up, since no-one else is asking to be let in," he replied.

Rose opened the door to wait for him getting out of the lift, then went to hug him.

"I missed ya yesterday, it was awful."

"It wasn't the same with you not there. Last year, well I was missing my mum more but I missed you just as much. Ready to go?"

"Alec, I've been ready to go since Christmas Eve," she smiled back, grabbing his arm.

They finally got away after Jackie asked him a few things which embarrassed Rose and they talked on the way to his house as they were going to his aunt's a bit later.

"What did she mean by that remark?" Alec asked her after Jackie had asked him if Rose was going to be his only girlfriend, which Rose had been surprised at.

"Yesterday, well they were saying I spend too much time with ya and they were trying to tell me to spend time with that Jimmy."

Alec stopped. "What? Rose, were they being serious?" he asked her. "Please tell me you refused? You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I told them to forget it and you were my boyfriend. I had to tell them I had one back in London but I never did, I just used to pass by a garage where Mickey worked and I used to wind him up, I'd known him since I was a little kid. I just wanted to put them off."

"It's okay Rose, you don't have to explain. I think you told me he was going to ask you out, if you'd still been there when you were sixteen."

Rose had told him almost everything she used to get up to before she'd moved and he'd sit and listen to her, never judging her for playing around in class and getting into trouble. He had though been surprised she'd been given a place at the grammar school, like John had said, the school board must have been obliged to offer it to her.

"Can we just forget about it? Let's get to your house, it's freezing out here. I hope ya like your present, it took me ages to choose it."

"I'm sure I will, I just hope you like what I got you."

After exchanging presents, they were choosing a photo that could be cut out to fit the locket Alec had bought her, which was one of the larger ones or he'd have to take a photo of her and Rose one of him from a distance. She put the pictures in carefully and Alec fastened it for her.

"You look very nice today Rose," he told her as she was wearing a purple thin turtleneck sweater that her mother had bought her.

Rose loved it when he paid her compliments. He'd been doing it more and more recently and she wondered if she should do it back, she had no-one to ask on that score though but he seemed content to be the one who did. As they got to his aunt's house, she felt like she was part of the family, more-so that at her own home, not that she considered it other than a place she lived with her mother and Bob.

She decided to leave telling Alec what had happened the day before, she didn't want to spoil things but she knew she had to tell him and his dad but when Alec and John took her home later, another couple were in the apartment with a boy just a bit younger than Rose, though Rose couldn't remember his name.

"Rose!" her mother greeted her, Rose knowing her mother had been on the sherry. "Come and say hello to everyone. That s Craig over there and his mum and dad."

"Hello," Rose told them, wondering what was going on. "I'm tired Mum, I'm off to my room."

"You can stay a bit longer," Bob told her.

"So, where have you been?" the boy's mother asked.

"With my boyfriend and his family," Rose replied.

"You let her have a boyfriend Bob?" the boy's father asked.

"He's not really her boyfriend, she just wishes he was," Bob laughed, remembering what Jackie had said about this Mickey he'd known nothing about.

Jackie thought she'd best stay quiet. Maybe Rose would get tired of missing out on everything on her own?

Rose saw her chance to back away.

"Well if I think he's my boyfriend, so what?" Rose asked them, knowing she'd have some explaining to do to Alec if she told him. "The more time I spend with him, the more likely he will be."

"That's enough Rose," Bob told her.

"Fine, I'll just go to my room then?" Rose tried not to laugh.

"Not so fast," Bob told her, getting up. "Who was this Mickey?"

"She has two boyfriends?" the boy's mother asked, getting up. "You never even said she had one."

"Calm down Morag, I said he wasn't her boyfriend and neither was the other one, were they Rose?" Bob asked her.

Rose wasn't going to lie, how could she? She knew her mother must have told him about how she used to torment poor Mickey.

"I'm not answering that. What's going on anyway? You were trying to tell me to make friends with Jimmy yesterday so I say you're just as bad."

"Rose, nothing's going on," her mother tried to tell her.

What they hell were they into, Rose wondered.

"Well ya could have fooled me. Whatever it is, there's no way I'm getting involved so forget it. Who is he anyway, he looks like he's still in diapers."

"Don't be so rude," Bob told her. He's only six months younger than you."

"Ya could have fooled me. What the hell is this, a dating agency?" Rose replied.

Everyone went quiet.

"I'm out of here," Rose told them.

She backed out, going to the bathroom and locking the door. What the hell had she almost got dragged into? Were they all getting together for the purpose of introducing their kids to each other, even the younger ones to get them used to it? Well if they thought she was going to be part of it, there was no way. Now she really had something to tell John and Alec's dad.

She had no proof though so there was very little she could do about it but from a very early age, her mother had taught her if she felt unsafe, she should tell someone. How had her mother got them lured into this, her mother thinking this was what families did? Maybe they all thought it was perfectly normal. Well she didn't and never would do.

As for denying Alec was her boyfriend, he'd already said he was okay with it if it helped. She went back to her room and locked the door. At least the next day she could get back to normal until the new year and she'd be going to Alec's aunt's again. What would she do though if she had no-one?

Bob was going back to work the next day but her mother had a day off.

"I thought we could go shopping?" her mother asked as Bob left.

"I'm not in the mood for shopping Mum. Don't ya see anything strange about Bob inviting his friends and those two boys round?" Rose asked her.

"No, why?" her mother wanted to know.

"Geez Mum, that's his idea of being a family? Who's he tryin' to fool? Well if he's still hoping I'll change my mind, he's in for a long wait. Neither of those boys compare to Alec. What's he gonna do? Find more friends with boys my age and keep lining them up and hope I'll pick one?"

She saw the look on her mother's face.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Rose asked her. "Why are ya going along with it?"

"No Rose, I'm trying to give ya a better life than what we had in London. Bob's just lookin' out for ya. Look, I'll talk to him, yeah?"

"You'll tell him I'm serious about Alec and I'm not joining in whatever's going on?"

"I'll try Rose but he'd been feeling left out before, ya can't really blame him."

"Well I can Mum, he'd better stop it. You're not thinking of marrying him are ya?"

"Rose, it's nothing to do with you. We have a new life here, one we could never have before, just you remember that."

"Yeah, a new life and if I'd not met Alec? Well I don't even want to think about that. Okay, I'll go see Alec then come back and we'll go into town but I'm going back later."

Alec could tell something was wrong as soon as he let her in.

"What's been going on Rose?" he asked after they'd kissed.

"What do ya think? Bob again. Look, I have to go shopping with my mum this afternoon, she has a day off but I'll come back and tell you and ya dad, okay?"

"Sure but Rose, you have to tell us what went on."

After spending a while in his room, Rose wanting to make up in the kissing department, she reluctantly went back to meet her mother and at least she got a new top out of the trip to town, in the pre-sales. She hoped Alec would like it and compliment her again.

When she got back to his house, she made him wait for his dad getting home before she'd tell him anything.

"Rose, can't you tell me some of it?" Alec asked her.

"It's best I wait," Rose replied as they sat on the edge of his bed.

"Is it that bad?" he tried to joke.

"Yeah, I think it is. I think I know why he wanted us to move up here to live with him but my mum doesn't see anything wrong. I stood up to him last night Alec, I told him whatever was going on, I wasn't going to be part of it."

"Good for you Rose. I hate to think of you being there."

"Alec, someone else was there when I got back last night. Another couple with a teenage boy a bit younger than me. I asked them what the hell was going on."

"What? Rose, you should wait for my dad getting home and tell him everything, okay?"

"Yeah. So, what we gonna do for an hour before he gets home?" she smiled at him and putting her arm around him and her head on his shoulder.

"We'll think of something. I expect you already have something in mind though?"

When his dad got home, they were sitting in the kitchen talking.

"Whatever you have to tell him, it won't put me off," Alec was assuring her.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry this is going on. He seems to think the holidays were a good time to try palming me off with his friends' teenage boys."

"He tried again?" Alec asked as they listened.

"Let her finish Alec," his dad told him.

"It's okay Mr Hardy. I told him to forget it, I asked him if they were running some kind of dating agency. What are they doing? Am I right Mr Hardy?"

"Rose, I'm sorry but yes, it seems they have something going on between them, introducing their teenagers to each other."

"Some of them are a bit younger," Rose reminded him.

"Yes, you mentioned it Rose. It seems they all grew up together but what purpose does it serve? Surely they will all get older and meet someone anyway, why does it have to be someone they already know? You are fairly new though."

"Yeah, I don't get it then. So do ya think when he took that job in London, he was looking out for someone with a teenage daughter so he could join in?"

Alec's dad thought she was taking it very well, considering.

"Sorry but yes, though why he chose your mother? Maybe it was because she'd been on her own a long time?"

Alec got up and went to sit next to her.

"What can we do about it Dad?" Alec asked him.

His dad shook his head.

"I need to talk to John about this. Sorry Rose but there is no actual proof of what's happening. As far as anyone else is concerned, they are just friends and their kids getting together. All I can say is you did the right thing telling them you are playing no part in whatever is going on. The question is though, how have they got their kids to go along?"

"The younger ones, their parents involve them when they're younger and they get used to it?" Alec suggested.

"Yes, that could be it. Practicing being a detective again?" his dad smiled.

"He's gonna be a great detective one day," Rose agreed, also smiling.

"I told you why I wanted to be a detective, now I have another reason, to help someone like you, Rose."

"Aw, thanks Alec. Well, now he knows I'm having nothing to do with it, he'll have to back off won't he?"

Nothing was said about it the next few days. Bob was staying quiet and Rose just hoped he wasn't planning anything else he was going to spring on her. Alec was trying to keep her mind off it when they'd go for a walk on the riverbank, parts of the river being frozen over, then they'd go to his aunt's for lunch.

On New Year's Eve day, they were in Alec's room talking.

"I got mum to buy me a new top for tonight," Rose told him as she lay on her front, propped up on her arms.

"Another one?" he teased her.

"She bought me it for going shopping with her, it's ages since we've been out on our own. Then Bob had the nerve to say I spend too much time with you when they go out every Saturday and they expect me to tag along. So are ya calling for me tonight?"

"Don't I always?" he replied, wondering if he dare lie next to her on his back.

So far they had only kissed while either standing up or sitting on the edge of his bed. He was getting the feeling they should be starting to kiss in other positions but he supposed it could be his over-active imagination running riot?

He decided to take a chance and kicked his trainers off and put his feet on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. Rose tried to move closer and Alec went to lay on his side.

"We've not kissed with us lying down yet," Rose teased him.

"I thought you might tell me to move?"

"Nah, I thought ya wouldn't want to, I mean not just yet? Guess it might be the right time though?" she asked as she tried to move onto her side to face him.

A good while later, they were getting up in time to be downstairs for Alec's dad getting home, since he'd said he would be early.

"That was nice," Rose grinned, her at one side of the bed and Alec at the other, both trying to get their footwear back on.

Rose scrambled over the top of the bed, putting her arms around his neck as he tried to fasten his laces.

"Rose, we have to get downstairs," he reminded her. "Yes, it was nice."

Alec had no idea how they were supposed to know what came next. They'd not had much contact while they'd spent a good while kissing from different angles, he'd tried to remain on his side when Rose had moved onto her back but he felt a few times she was trying to encourage him to move on top of her but were they ready for that?

"Hey, do ya wanna know something? Maybe in the new year, well when you're getting changed into your t-shirt after school, well maybe ya wouldn't be in such a hurry puttin' it on?"

"Really? Oh, so I put it on too fast do I?" he teased her, suddenly twisting round and making her fall back then him leaning over her and putting his hand on her arm to steady himself.

Rose grabbed his other hand.

"Yeah, maybe ya do?" she smiled at him.

He leaned over and kissed her again, trying not to fall over but she grabbed his arm.

"Sure you are ready for that?" he asked, still leaning over her and hoping his dad wouldn't be earlier than he'd said or they had some explaining to do.

"Well you'll find out, won't ya? Yeah, I think it's time, don't you?"

Alec didn't really have to think about it. It had been bound to happen sooner or later.

"Yes, maybe it is? We should get downstairs Rose, we can talk about this later and maybe make a start after the holidays? What time are you going to get changed?"

"After tea I suppose? You could maybe come in and wait for me?"

"That's not a good idea Rose, I mean I never do that."

"Well maybe ya should start? That way when they have their friends there, they'll know I'm not kidding. I think maybe they don't believe me, about you."

"Then I will be happy to show them I exist. Rose, there's a new year ahead, maybe it's time for a lot of changes, starting with you not feeling Bob is trying to get you to go out with his friend's boys. You made a start standing up to him, you should continue to do so."

"Don't worry, I will. You go downstairs, I'm off to the bathroom."

"Rose, dad will start getting suspicious, you're nearly always in there when he gets home," Alec laughed.

After they'd eaten, Rose wanted to make a move and go get changed.

"Come on up with me?" Rose suggested as she put the code in the door.

It was only six thirty, Rose had wanted to be there before Bob's friends arrived and be gone in as fast a time as possible. That wasn't going to happen as she opened the door and Alec followed her.

"I'm back Mum and I've got Alec with me. I'm just gonna get changed before I go out," she called out to her mother.

Her mother came out of the lounge, a stern look on her face.

"Alec had better go home, Bob says you have to stay," she told Rose.

"What? Since when? Is this some sort of punishment because I won't leave Alec and go out with one of those creeps?" Rose wanted to know. "Well forget it, I'm off to get changed and I'm leaving with Alec. What's he after, me agreeing to see one of those boys? I'm not changing my mind Mum. Alec, do ya wanna wait outside?"

Rose was wondering where Bob was.

"Where is he anyway?" Rose continued.

"He went out to get more drinks, he invited a few more friends over, I hope we have enough party food," her mother replied. "Rose, I want to help you sweetheart but ya know once Bob makes his mind up? Well don't stand there Rose, hurry up and get changed and if he says anything, I'll tell him you've not been back. If ya get caught leaving though, I can't do anything."

"Rose, grab your things and get changed at my house," Alec suggested, looking around to the door nervously.

Rose ran to her room and began rummaging through her wardrobe for the silver/grey top she'd got a few days ago and a clean pair of black trousers, since she was in her jeans. She stuffed them into a spare carrier bag, grabbed a pair of shoes and was out in less than five minutes.

"Thanks Mum and I know it's not your idea."

"Come on Rose, let's leave before he gets back," Alec suggested, thinking either Bob was going to stop them both leaving or just Rose but he bet it would be just her.

"Go on, get out of here but don't bring the clothes you're wearing back with ya."

"Mum, I can say I took them earlier, he won't know, will he?" Rose replied.

Once in the hallway, Alec suggested they took the stairs as if Bob was on his way back with drinks, he would be bound to take the lift. When they got outside, Rose saw Bob's car in his parking space and thought she'd just had a narrow escape. Jackie though was now having to face Bob.

"Is Rose back yet?" he asked as he put two carrier bags and a box of mixer drinks on the kitchen counter.

"No, not yet but when she went out earlier, she could have taken some more clothes with her," Jackie replied.

"We should have told her last night," Bob complained. "Have you got this Alec's phone number?"

"No, she never wrote it down Bob. She might come back to get changed?"

Jackie hoped he'd just have to accept Rose had got the better of him for at least tonight. She still didn't get why it was so urgent to get Rose to forget Alec and take up with one of the other boys. Rose had not been bothered back in London but she was growing up now and getting her to stop seeing Alec wasn't going to be easy. She expected Bob was keen to see Rose fitting in with his friends and didn't want her to feel she was missing out?

Rose and Alec had got back to his house, agreeing she could pick her things up the day after and they set off for his aunt's house. Alec had been planning a surprise for Rose though the following day. John had suggested he took them to the new year fair at the other side of town after she'd pointed a poster out when they'd been out the Saturday before.

While Rose was fusing over the food and trying to help his aunt, he got John to one side.

"So she got out then?" John grinned as his mother was trying to stop Rose.

"Yeah, only just though, Bob had gone out and he was going up in the lift as we used the stairs. Her mother told her she'd tell Bob she'd not been back. I know her mum's doing her best but it's really difficult for Rose."

"It sounds like it's difficult for her mother as well? Does Rose know where we're taking her tomorrow?"

"No. I thought it would be a surprise for her," Alec smiled at the thought.

"Well the wristbands are on me so don't worry, I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

"Are you going on the rides?" Alec asked, seeing Rose come back in the room.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll just tag along behind you," John grinned.

Just before midnight, it fell to Rose and Alec to let the new year in, them taking advantage of the few minutes they had to wait until John was opening the door for them when it was midnight but they heard a nearby clock begin to chime and Alec turned towards her.

"Happy new year Rose."

"Yeah, happy new year. I bet it's gonna be great and do ya know what?" Alec shook his head. "I'm not gonna let Bob get me worried, I'm gonna ignore him and make my mum see what he's up to."

"Rose, then she'll leave him and go back home," Alec replied.

"We can stay here," Rose replied, hearing the last chime and the door opening.

"Come on you two, break it up," John laughed as Rose threw her arms around Alec.

After they walked Rose home, John asked Alec how their friendship was growing.

"I'm not sure if we're going too fast, " Alec admitted.

"Alec, take my advice. If Rose is ready, then so are you. Just take it slowly eh?"

Rose was not having an easy time when she got back.

"Where did you get to?" Bob wanted to know as his friends were leaving.

"You knew I was going to Alec's aunt's," Rose replied.

"She told ya," her mother agreed as the last of the guests were leaving, the parents of last boy whom Bob had been trying to push onto Rose.

"She was supposed to have been here tonight," the boy's mother was complaining.

"Well I had somewhere else to go," Rose replied, thinking she should make a dash to her room.

"This isn't over Rose," Bob warned her as she got away.

The next day, Rose helped her mother with lunch then declared she was going out. Since Bob didn't now ban her going out in the afternoon except for Sunday, she was answering the intercom when Bob came out.

"Oh no you don't," Bob objected as Rose told Alec she would be right down.

"What?" Rose asked. "There's no reason why I should stay in, you're only watching TV."

Alec had let himself in and was about to knock on the door when he heard raised voices as Rose's mother had joined in.

"Ya only said Rose had to stop in on Sunday afternoon's" Jackie reminded him.

Rose knew he was outnumbered as she heard Alec knocking on the door. She meant to carry on doing things like that, why should she sit at home being miserable when she could be with Alec?


	41. Changes

What next?

"What was all that about?" Alec asked her as they went downstairs.

"Bob wanting me to stay in. He lost," she replied, going to hug him for the first time in the lift because now, she didn't care.

"Have you forgotten we don't hug in the lift?" Alec reminded her.

"Why not? If Bob doesn't know by now, well?"

"Rose, be careful, please?"

"Hey, don't worry. Alec, I told ya, I'm not gonna let it get to me. Can we go for a walk before we go to your aunt's?"

Alec wondered what had come over her. They went down by the riverbank, finding a log to sit on. There was no-one around so they took the chance to catch a kiss.

They finally got back to school, the first morning finding out who was going to be their class teacher, someone new. A few days later, they were about to take their seats for registration when the teacher spoke up.

"Alec, Rose, is there any reason you always sit together?" they were asked, since the teacher took geography and had seen them sit at a desk.

"Miss, our other teachers say nothing," Rose objected.

"Rose, I understand where you come from, it may be acceptable to always sit together but you should mix with the rest of the class."

Rose had no idea if it had been acceptable or not at her old school, she'd never sat next to a boy there, had she?

"I expect you to at least sit next to someone else in my class."

When they got outside at playtime, they sat on their bench.

"Rose, just sit next to Sandra in geography," Alec suggested.

"Yeah and who are you gonna sit next to?"

"Don't worry about me, there are some spare seats. It was bound to happen sooner or later Rose."

"Yeah, just as long as it's only in geography. Speaking of which, I think I'm nearly up to date with Scottish lochs and the Highlands," Rose smiled.

"You are doing really well with that and history Rose. You won't have a problem with them this year. Want to start on something else?"

Rose leaned over to whisper to him.

"Do they include kissing as a subject?"

"No, be serious Rose. You need to talk to Sandra, get her to sit next to you in geography. I don't mind Rose, it's just one class."

"What if our new teacher speaks to the others?" Rose wondered.

"Stop worrying Rose. At least there's one teacher's classes we don't have to worry about."

Rose just smiled and nudged his arm as John came towards them.

"So, how's your new class teacher?" John asked them.

"She says we shouldn't sit next to each other in geography," Rose complained, wishing she could warm her hands on Alec.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later," John replied.

"Yeah, now I have to ask Sandra if it's okay if I sit with her. I suppose she'll be glad not to sit on her own?"

Rose waited until after classes when she usually met up with her other friend.

"Hey, it's fine Rose," Sandra agreed. "How did you get on with Alec over the holidays?"

"Good. He bought me a really nice pendant as a present, I put our photos in. So, any luck with that boy you like?" Rose asked.

"Which one Rose, keep up," Sandra laughed.

"Oh so there's someone else?" Rose also laughed.

"Yes, I don't stick to one. How do you stay together?" Sandra wondered.

Rose had no idea why they spent every moment they could together except that she loved him. Telling anyone else though would be a big mistake, it could get around the entire school and the spell or whatever that made them virtually invisible would be broken.

"We just do, I can't explain it," Rose replied. "Alec says it's just for one class."

"Well he won't miss you then?" Sandra laughed.

Over the next few months, things were beginning to get intense for the two of them when one day during the holidays, Rose had still been teasing Alec she wanted them to kiss before he put his t-shirt on.

"Aw, come on Alec, I see ya when we go swimming," she teased him when they got back from his aunt's one afternoon.

"You really want that?" he questioned her.

Rose went up to him and fingered the hem of his t-shirt when he'd taken off his jumper.

"Want some help?" she smiled as Alec put his hand over hers.

Before either of them knew it, they had lifted the t-shirt over his head and Rose had put her arms around his neck as he'd tossed it onto the chair. Rose led him over to the bed after they kissed.

"Rose, are you sure about this?" he asked, since John had tried to explain to him Rose may become a bit more forward in their friendship.

Alec had asked John about it.

"Well Alec, if you feel you can be a bit more forward, then let her know," John advised him.

Alec hadn't been so sure exactly when Rose would want to be more forward but after he lost his t-shirt and they were on the edge of his bed? He knew this was what John had talked about. They both kicked their trainers off then Alec pushed her onto the bed.

"If I leave my t-shirt off I'm going to want something in return," he teased her.

"Hey, we can work up to that, can't we?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"If that's what you want? Rose, this is starting to get serious."

"Yeah, maybe it is? Should we wait a bit?"

"I'll be fifteen before you Rose, we should wait until we both are?"

"Well, no harm in a little fun?" Rose teased him. "Maybe I'll get around to taking my t-shirt off when we get used to this?"

"Really? I'll look forward to it. Maybe you should come and lie on me?"

Despite his slim frame, Rose still thought he was heavy. After that, things changed between them rapidly. They now kissed on the bed after Alec took his school shirt off and eventually, Rose would unfasten one button at a time of her school shirt but nothing else until Alec's birthday.

Rose had got him a present and neither of them could wait to get out of school as Rose had promised him he could take off her school shirt as she still had a few buttons fastened when they made out on his bed, which they had both enjoyed.

Alec had planned they would get dropped off at her place for her to pick up his present then they would go back to his house and they would have just enough time. Now he was looking forward to it, especially after their last visit to the swimming pool where he had watched her get out, convinced his mouth was open.

When they got to Rose's place, she made him open his present an ID bracelet with Alec/Rose on it in a blue felt gift box she had been saving for a while to get.

"Rose, I don't know what to say," he told her as he took it from the pad.

"I hope ya like it?"

"Like it? Yes, I like it, I'll wear it all the time when we are not at school. What made you choose it?"

"You have to ask? I wanted something you could wear and think of me when I'm not here and when we go out, people will see it. Alec you're fifteen now and in a few weeks, when I'm the same, well, maybe we can take things a bit further. Only if ya want to though?"

"Seriously? Yes Rose, I want to take things further if you do? I was a bit unsure as to ask you. I mean you did promise to let me help you take your school shirt off," he smiled, putting his present and card he'd glanced at what she had written into his school bag.

"Well, what are we still doing here?" Rose grinned.

They hurried back to his house, leaving their coats and school bags and hurried up to his room.

"Rose, you are not going to tease me are you?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Alec, I wouldn't do that to ya on ya birthday. Come here, a kiss first. Happy birthday Alec."

As they kissed, Rose was sure it felt different and felt herself melt into it, Alec feeling the same until they stopped for breath.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Rose wondered.

Alec didn't know himself.

"Rose, we can have more like that," he replied, fingering her top shirt button.

"Someone's in a hurry," she teased him but allowed him to unfasten it.

He stopped where they normally did, like he was asking her permission.

"Well, go on then," she encouraged him as he stared with his mouth open at her black bra.

Rose wished she'd had some more to choose from in her underwear drawer and now, she would soon be old enough to not feel out of place going to the more daring displays in the department store.

"You are beautiful Rose and you've been hiding yourself from me."

"Have I? I wasn't sure, ya know, that you'd like what ya saw?"

"Yes, I do Rose, now, want to take my t-shirt off for some more of those kisses before we run out of time?"

After that, they did the same every night and it was now approaching Rose's birthday and Alec was trying to think of a present for her.

John was trying to help him one Sunday before he went to call for Rose.

"You could always get her a bracelet to match yours?" John suggested.

"Well we always split up for half an hour when we go into town lately. The first time was for her to get my present but now, she likes to wander off and she just sneaks up behind me while I'm looking for her. John, do you think we're too young, I mean to be like that?"

"What? No, you're both perfectly happy with how things are, keep it like that but just be careful it doesn't go too far, you know, until you're both sixteen," John had advised him.

Alec didn't know though that Rose was trying to get up the courage to get her mother to take her to the local health centre to get herself covered in case things started to get out of hand, since it was obvious one of them was going to lose their skirt or trousers as they kissed. She enjoyed watching him change into his jeans but he always fastened them before they initiated the kissing, which was getting more intense.

Alec though had not suggested either of them should do anything but Rose had noticed his fingers were now also on her bra fastener and he'd snap one afternoon or she would just tell him to unfasten it.

They celebrated Rose's birthday, Alec thinking maybe they should have matching ID bracelets but got hers engraved with just Alec on it. That afternoon though, they finally gave in, Rose loosing her bra, well pulling it down over her arms and Alec decided it was time he didn't change into his jeans.

Rose was getting giddy as he teased her, going for his jeans.

"Well should I put them on Rose?" he asked, trying to look serious but failing.

"Are ya expecting me to take my skirt off?" she teased him back.

"If you're not ready for either, it's fine Rose, really."

"What? No, it's not that. Yeah, come here, without ya jeans on you plum."

"Well if you leave your skirt on, maybe you could lose the bra?" he asked hopefully.

Rose didn't look so sure about it though.

"Rose, I meant I'll undo it and maybe move it out of the way. I did not mean to suggest I actually saw you without it. If I did though, it would make me happy."

"Yeah, okay then and maybe we'll work up to that? I'm just a bit shy."

"Rose, you need not be shy with me. Shall we see where this goes?" he asked as he pulled her towards him.

It only took a few days as he got her to relax more and she sat up without trying to cover herself.

"Rose, I wish I could take a picture of you," he told her as he steadied her.

"I didn't want to disappoint ya."

"Rose, you could never do that. So, maybe think about losing your skirt or am I rushing you?"

"It's not that Alec, it was just something Sandra said."

"What has she been telling you?"

"Well, her older sister tells her things, ya know? She said once a girl starts to agree with things, well it gets out of hand very fast."

"In what way?" he asked, a bit confused as things seemed to be going well and he was now staring at her cleavage and wondering if she'd slap his face if he touched.

As they'd laid kissing, his hand at been just at the side, enough to make him think he'd liked to reach more.

"Alec, ya know I love ya? It was just that Sandra said once both of us got down to our underwear, well, nature would start taking over."

"Oh. Well yes, I expect it will but only if you want? I would never do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable Rose, you know me better than that, don't you?"

"Yeah, sorry. Sometimes it seems Sandra is the only one who understands. She said things can escalate very quickly and I don't know if I'd want to give in and let them."

"Rose, we should just take our time. Just take off your skirt or whatever you are wearing and see where it leads when you are ready?" he suggested.

Rose saw he was looking at her and if she didn't make a start, she never would. She took his hand and placed it in the middle of her chest.

"Rose, I meant it when I said you were beautiful."

"I know ya did. Maybe tomorrow, well, we'll make a start?"

"Oh. Well yes, I look forward to it even though then, we will have to wait until after the weekend."

"Well, I was gonna sneak off on Saturday and go around the underwear department. I got some money from my mum for my birthday so I'm gonna surprise ya."

"Then I can't wait to see you in it. Rose, will you slap my face if I were to kiss you?" he pointed to chest.

Rose shook her head, Alec thinking it meant no but she pulled him close and indicated it was okay. He kissed each side just once and looked up to see Rose smiling. He hoped now that would begin to lead to more because his feelings were all over the place and he knew he wanted a lot more than kissing her there but it was a pleasant start.

Saturday morning, Rose was sat eating her breakfast, Bob still in bed and trying to get the courage to ask her mother about the clinic. The day before, Rose had relented and taken off her school skirt and the feelings she had got as they kissed, almost touching below, had sky-rocketed that she had almost called out. Now she knew she definitely liked the feelings and wanted more.

Her mother came into the kitchen as usual in her dressing gown and Rose had to find the courage but didn't know where to start.

"Mum, ya know me and Alec spend a lot of time together?"

"Yes and Bob's forever complaining. His friends are pushing him ya know, for you to be here when they come round."

"Well they'd best forget it Mum 'cos I'm never gonna be here, not when I have Alec. Mum, don't say anything to Bob but I want ya to go to the clinic with me, ya know, the family one," she said carefully so if Bob was around he wouldn't hear.

"What?" her mother asked, Rose thinking that was it now. "Just how serious are you two? You're only just turned fifteen Rose."

"I know Mum and no, we've done nothing but kiss but now, well I want to be sure I'll be protected if things do go further."

"Well at least ya being honest with me I suppose? Rose, I'm sorry Bob's friends are like that but I can't do anything about it. Why don't ya come to the shop on Monday and I'll miss my lunch break to finish early? Marlene won't mind, I don't make a habit of leaving early. I think ya can just walk in that part of the clinic. You're being sensible about it, I'll give ya that."

"Thanks Mum, I've not said anything to Alec yet. Why do Bob's friends keep going on about me though when I've made it clear?"

Her mother didn't know how to answer. She'd got no response when asking Bob about it, just that it was how there were and wanted Rose to be there but after Rose had come out that they were running a sort of dating agency, Bob had been quiet about it and she dreaded to think now Rose was fifteen what would happen.

Should she say something about it to him? Just maybe she was wrong about it but Bob had not mentioned anything since the confrontation last New Year's Eve but what was he thinking?

Rose was also trying to get around saying she was going on holiday with Alec and his dad again in August but they were going somewhere different and Alec wouldn't tell her. She'd asked his dad and he'd just told her to wait and see but it was further than last year.

Alec's dad knew he'd always wanted to find the Loch Ness monster so they were going up to Fort William and would go exploring, including visiting the said location. Rose of course had tried various methods of getting it out of Alec but so far, she'd not succeeded.

"Rose, I'll try to talk to Bob and tell him you don't want to join in. Just be careful though if I take you on Monday."

"Take her where Jackie?" Bob asked, since Jackie was supposed to be taking him his morning coffee.

"It's nothing Bob, Rose just needs to go to the doctor's," Jackie replied, hoping he wouldn't want to know why.

He just shrugged his shoulders and picked up the mug Jackie had just placed on the counter.

"Women's stuff?" he asked casually.

Rose saw her chance.

"Yeah, I need mum with me to tell them I'm old enough to go on my own next time," Rose told him, finishing her breakfast and counting the hours until she could meet Alec.

Couldn't she go a day without seeing him? Not now she had all kinds of new feelings after the last time they had been kissing in his room and now, she liked almost touching him wearing nothing on top and them both in their underwear. It had come close, the way he had his arms around her so it was bound to lead to one of them wanting to lie on the other. If that were to happen, she wanted to be able to tell Alec she was covered.

Would that put him off though and think she was presuming too much? Maybe the subject would just arise naturally? Jackie had gone back into the bedroom.

"What was that about?" Bob asked her.

"Rose already told ya Bob. She needs my permission to be seen on her own."

"Well I hope that's all? We need to talk to her again, about not being here when our friends come around. You heard Jimmy and the other boy's parents Jackie."

"Bob what about those two girls? Why aren't they coming any more? They only join us in the pub."

"Because Rose isn't here Jackie, you don't get it, do you?"

Jackie wasn't sure she wanted to get it but she was probably taking things the wrong way. Bob continued.

"The boys have to decide Jackie, Rose not being there makes that difficult. The boys just come along to see if Rose stays."

"Well what difference does that make?" Jackie wondered.

Bob shook his head. He would not have his plans for what his friends talked about spoiled by Rose not complying.

"Jackie, we've already put it off, they could all cut us out of it and I had enough of that before."

"Ya mean before ya met us?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, don't take that the wrong way. It's not what I meant at all. Yes, I missed out on meeting them outside the pub but when I met you and Rose, well I thought we could be a family and I envied my friends with theirs. You know how long it took before we started seeing them outside the pub?"

Jackie supposed that was a fair explanation.

"Why though is it important Rose is here? You've got a family Bob, isn't that enough? We still see them in the pub, why do we need to see them every Saturday night as well?" she asked him.

"Well we may not see them on Saturdays nights, the way they were talking. I'm not happy about it Jackie, you need to talk to her."

"She won't listen Bob, I've already tried, ya know I have. She's stuck on Alec, that's for sure."

Bob muttered something about he'd already given her enough time to talk to her daughter.

Rose wasn't going to mention where she was going on Monday except she needed to meet her mother so she broke the news to him over their normal Saturday lunch.

"Rose, it's fine, you go if you need to," Alec was telling her.

"It's just one evening Alec, we have somewhere to go. I'll come round afterwards."

"You don't have to explain. So, do I get my hair styled differently or not?" he wanted to know.

That was what she loved about him. He nearly always asked her opinion on something and they nearly always agreed.

"Well while you go do that, guess where I'm going?" Rose teased him.

"To the library on your own?" Alec laughed, the drinks straw a fraction from his lips and Rose trying to resist leaning over and kissing him.

She did lean over but not to kiss him, which Alec was hoping she would.

"You'll find out on Monday."

Alec was hoping he would. They went off on their own, Alec to the barber's now his dad trusted him to go on his own and Rose daring to browse the lingerie section she'd avoided before and finally picking out two sets she thought Alec may like to see her wearing.

When they met up, she was surprised at his haircut.

"Wow, look at you," she grinned as he stood there, wondering what was in the department store carrier bag.

Now Rose was wondering if she should cut her hair and not just have it trimmed by her mother at home.

"You like it?" he asked, thinking she'd never go for it.

"Yeah, it's great. Alec, let's go out tonight, see a film or something, yeah?"

"That would be good, my treat Rose, I have some money left over from buying your birthday present."

So later, they sat at the back of the cinema and Alec dared put his arm around her as they shared the popcorn and sneaked a few kisses.

"That was as good as last year Alec," Rose smiled as they had a hot drink where they usually went for lunch.

"Really? I thought nothing would be better than that?"

"Well it was because we were sitting holding hands or you with your arm around me instead of jumping up and down at a concert," Rose laughed.

"Yes but you never had your name called out this year," he replied.

"Alec, I didn't care about that. It was good, yeah but it was about us, sitting together and I know we've been before but it was even more special this year. I'm gonna tell my mum about the holiday and if Bob doesn't like it, well it's too bad. Nothing's gonna stop me going, I'll run off if I have to, what can he do about it if my mum gives me permission? Actually, I may not need it any more."

"We'll ask my dad tomorrow. Rose, where are you going with your mother on Monday then?"

"I told Bob it was for her to give permission at the health centre for me to be seen on my own."

"That's not the real reason?" he wondered.

"I can't tell ya yet Alec, I swear I can't but there's nothing wrong with me. I'll tell ya when it's time."

"Tell me what Rose?"

"Alec, it could spoil everything if I tell ya now."

"No, it won't. We tell each other everything, why do you think you can't tell me this Rose?"

"Yeah, I know we tell each other everything but it's girl stuff and I can't explain."

"Rose, we do biology. It's fine if you don't want to talk about it but I think I know, you being a bit off every few weeks though sometimes it's less."

"Ya think I don't know? Well I might be able to get something to help with it," she told him, hoping that would stop the questions and she didn't have to admit the real reason as it may send him running but she really didn't know how long it would be before they would give in and see how far they wanted to go since she didn't want to be the one holding back. 


	42. Ready for more

Alec was looking at her.

"What do you mean by that Rose? Is there something wrong?"

"What? No, there's nothing wrong Alec. I'm all mixed up, that's all, I can get something to help, then I know where I am. Alec, whatever they give me, it helps with something else."

"I hear talk at school Rose. I did not want to assume, well that things would get to the stage when, you know, when we are kissing and you lie on me?"

"Alec, ya can say it," Rose smiled. "Maybe not here though? We can talk on Sunday afternoon before we go to your aunt's."

"Yes, that's a good idea," he had to agree, feeling a little flushed.

He was glad Rose had realized they were out though he thought a few times she was going to lean across the table to kiss him. They went home and got off at Rose's stop, Alec walking her to the door They had sat near the back of the cinema, Alec putting his arm around her, making Rose feel it was something special.

"We could do that again?" he suggested as Rose leaned on him.

"Yeah, well I could save the bus fare I get and my allowance, we could take it in turns to pay?" Rose suggested as he leaned into her neck.

"I can manage Rose, I want to be the one to take you out. It was okay though?"

"Yeah, it was. We need to really talk Alec, after school on Monday," she told him, trying to hold him tighter.

"Yes, we do Rose. All these feeling I get, well I need to ask how you feel."

"I think we need to talk to your cousin," Rose replied. "Yeah, I get these strange feelings, like now."

"Really? I thought it was just me?" he teased her. "I'd best let you go. Did your mother and Bob go out?"

"No idea, I left early, remember? I heard them talking earlier though, I think they may start to stay in a bit more."

"Is that because you told them you won't join in?"

"Yeah, probably, Bob's been quiet about it for a while, thankfully. Maybe whatever they're into, Bob's been kicked out again. Alec, he may tell us to leave."

"Don't say that Rose."

"Alec, if he wanted a family and he chose us, it may have been for the reason I was only just a teenager back then, maybe he thought he could introduce me and I'd want to join in?"

"Rose, I think that's pretty obvious, don't you? Maybe though, he's not given up yet?"

Rose shivered at the thought, Alec holding her tighter and going for a kiss.

While Rose had been out, Bob had got a bottle of lager from the fridge and tried to find some football on the TV. He'd had a phone call earlier and Jackie dare not ask what it was about.

"We could go out to the other pub?" Jackie suggested.

"You know I would rather be with our friends Jackie. That phone call, Jim suggested we don't go for a few weeks and it's all down to your daughter, that was the deal they made. I'm not happy Jackie, not at all so you need to talk to Rose."

"Bob, won't it be better she's older?" Jackie suggested, wondering, what all the fuss was about.

"I don't know Jackie, she should have been mixing with the others nearly two years ago, when you both arrived but it took a while for us to be accepted. You know I wanted a family Jackie, like the others so if all we are going to do is see them in the pub and them asking if Rose is going to stop messing around and join us, we have to talk to her."

"She won't go without Alec," Jackie reminded him.

She didn't see the smile on his face as he formulated a new plan to let Rose bring her boyfriend along and get him so jealous he would leave her, then Rose would be grateful there were at least two boys he approved of to take his place. Well that was half a plan he supposed, he would never let on to Jackie what the rest of it was. That was why he had chosen her over others on the estate he'd been sent to work on nearly two years ago.

He'd been tired of missing out while his group of friends had teenage and younger kids who were all getting to know each other. He heard the door and knew Rose had got back.

"Rose, in here," he called out.

Rose had been giddy as she and Alec had kissed goodnight. She was having other feelings for him and the way he'd talked, things were going to change very quickly between them. Rose stood in the doorway, hoping the big stupid grin on her face had gone.

"I've been thinking and maybe you could at least be here when our friends come around. Maybe I can talk them into letting you invite your boyfriend along?"

"What?" Rose asked, thinking he had to be joking.

"I thought that was what you wanted?" Bob asked.

"Rose, think about it?" her mother urged, not wanting Bob in a bad mood about it.

"Mum, I don't even have to think about it, Alec would go crazy. There's no way we're joining in whatever's going on and we're gonna start going out on Saturday nights anyway, Alec took me to see a film tonight."

"You are very lucky I don't stop you going out on Saturday nights young lady," Bob told her. "I know you would just sneak out if I made you stay in so I am giving you an option. Think about it carefully, our friends won't wait too long for an answer."

Rose went to her room, wondering what the hell that had all been about so suddenly. Was it because she'd just had her birthday or was she getting too old and would work out what was going on? She was sure Alec's dad and John already knew and weren't telling her or Alec or did Alec know as well? He did want to be a detective when he was old enough.

The next afternoon, Alec called for her and they went down by the river. She quickly told him what Bob had said and Alec got up, Rose thinking he'd had enough and was going to say that was it.

"Say something Alec."

"What do you want me to say Rose? You are not considering it, are you?"

"What? I'm just telling ya what he said and I thought we were gonna be having a different conversation about us and how we feel? Geez, ya think I wanna stay in with them when we could be going out, seriously?"

Rose got up and took his arm.

"I don't know what to think Rose. You know by him saying for you to invite me what that infers?"

"Yeah, he wants to make you jealous when those other boys are there. What the hell's going on Alec?"

He saw she was almost in tears, when they should have been talking about where they go next. He went to put his arms around her, holding her close and hoping no-one would come along the narrow path.

"Hey, it's okay Rose. He's trying to split us up but I know you would never consider agreeing. Don't cry Rose, please."

Rose was rubbing her eyes, still leaning on him.

"I thought you'd got mad at me?" she asked tearfully.

"Rose, that is never going to happen. Ever since I met you properly at school, I knew something troubled you but look at you? For almost two years you have stayed out of whatever Bob is planning. We went out last night, properly and we can do that every week from now on, if you want?"

"Yeah, I told him that. He is trying to split us up but he never will, we'll always be okay, you and me, won't we?"

"Yes Rose, for as long as you want but you are not sure about collage, are you? I already said I would help you to catch up."

"Alec, I know ya did but it's not enough to get me in, I'm still way behind, I barely scrape through, thanks to you. I won't make it Alec, face it and I won't stop you going to whichever one you choose. I want to stay with you, for as long as you want?"

Alec led her back off the path to where they had been sitting on a log.

"Rose, it will take a lot more than that to put me off. Forget about it, if he sees you are not going to comply, he'll back off."

"What if he tells my mother I go along with it or we leave?"

"I don't think that will happen Rose. Why don't you just pretend we are thinking about it? He can't say anything about that."

"Yeah but how long can I keep pretending Alec? If you come up for me and come in when they're already inside maybe it'll look like we're thinking about it?"

Alec pulled her close so her head was on his shoulder.

"I was right about you, you can be devious. How long can we keep that up though?" he asked her, kissing her forehead.

"As long as it takes them to get the message there's no way they are ever gonna split us up. They are never, ever gonna split us up."

Alec had to smile at the idea of them trying to fool everyone every time Bob and her mother were the hosts of whatever was going on.

"Come on Rose, we should go tell John and my dad. This is serious, they are trying to force you into leaving me and go along with whatever they are doing."

"This is so getting to be annoying. Does Bob really think it's gonna work?"

"Rose, all we have to do is keep annoying them by showing them it's not going to work. When is the next get together at your place?"

They went to his aunt's and told Alec's dad and John.

"We have to do something about it," John told them all.

"What can we do without any proof?" Alec's dad asked.

"Well if me and Alec show them it's not working?" Rose suggested.

"Rose, neither John or myself like any of this," Alec's dad told them.

"Yeah, I know Mr Hardy but you can't do anything when we don't know what it is," Rose told him.

"Your mother brought you up here Rose, she got involved with him," John reminded her.

"She can't have known what would happen," Rose replied.

Alec's dad knew exactly what was going on. This Bob had been looking for an instant family so he could join in with whatever his friends were into and Rose and her mother and had been the perfect targets. What with her mother being alone and bringing up a teenage daughter, who better to choose?

"Rose, we can try?" Alec suggested. "I want to join the police when I'm old enough, I can make a start. Let's do what you suggested and delay when I come to pick you up, see what goes on?"

"Alec, I don't want ya getting mixed up with it," Rose told him.

"It's too late Rose, I already am. You are my girlfriend, I care what happens to you at home. When is everyone next at your place?"

"It varies a bit, I never know until they start turning up. That means you'll have to come up every Saturday," Rose replied.

"Well I can do that, unless someone's late again and wants me to let them in," Alec joked.

"Alec, I don't want them asking you questions," Rose replied.

"I can handle them Rose. All that matters is you keep away from whatever goes on."

"Maybe they just talk?" John suggested, scratching his head that Rose found amusing as Alec was starting to do the same.

"Yeah but about what?" Rose wondered. "Hey do ya think they talk about whose kids are going out with each other? What for?"

"Who knows?" John replied. "Just don't start with them Rose, please."

"She won't John because I'll be there," Alec replied.

Rose put her arm in his and smiled.

"There you go then," John laughed. "Problem solved and Alec can practice his detective skills."

They went for a walk to the park later before Rose went home.

"Alec, I'm worried that now Bob's close to missing out, well he'll invite some of them round, one by one."

"Rose, do you think he would really do that?"

"I don't know Alec, would he, if he's desperate to be in on what's going on? What the hell are they into?"

"Stop worrying Rose. We will get back a bit earlier at weekends and I will come up with you, okay?" he offered.

"Alec, you don't have to." She saw the look on his face as he got up from the swing next to her. "Well okay then, you can always come in to say hello to my mum?"

Alec was wondering if it was worth it but he was doing it for Rose, the girl he was growing to love more. It was just as well as Rose let them in a while later.

"Mum, Alec came back with me to say hello," Rose shouted, since her mother hadn't seen him when he'd called for her.

Her mother came out. "Rose. What's Alec doing here, he ever hardly comes in these days."

Rose saw her chance.

"Yeah, that's why he's here, aren't ya Alec?" she nudged him, hoping he'd get the idea and her mother wouldn't think anything of him making a habit of it.

"Hello Mrs Tyler. I thought I would bring Rose back properly from now on, if you have no objections."

Bob chose that moment to come out after assuring his friends he would be back soon.

"She's usually back by now," Jackie had said five minutes before Rose had got back.

So as Rose had called she was back and Jackie had gone out, Bob had been asked where she had been.

"I told you, she goes out on Sunday's but she's not usually late back."

"Well we hope you're soon going to be able to join us again on Saturday nights Bob," he was being told.

Then he heard Alec's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Bob asked him.

"Bringing Rose back," Alec replied, since Bob had hardly spoken to him recently and he was no longer the thirteen year old the man had tried to intimidate.

"Well you did, you can go now," Bob told him.

"Why are ya being rude to him?" Rose wanted to know. Then she realized. "Are some of your friends here?"

"Never mind Rose," her mother tried to tell her. "Thanks for bringing her back Alec."

"It's fine Mrs Tyler, it was Rose's idea because she thought you didn't see much of me now. Rose, I'll be going then? Walk out with me?"

He led her outside.

"Alec, there's someone in there, I know there is."

"Shush Rose, just go to your room. They will have gone back to them, you sneak back in and avoid them. That was my idea."

"Yeah, good thinking, detective. Seriously, are they deluded or something to think I'd walk in and join them?"

"Probably. Rose just promise me you won't?"

"I promise. Night then, see ya in the morning, detective."

"Rose, are you going to keep calling me that?" he asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"Yep," she laughed, going to ruffle his hair. "Best get used to it. You can have a name for me, if ya want though?"

Alec couldn't think of one she would approve of. She was very pretty and why she stayed with him when the older boys would stare at her when they were going to classes, he didn't know. She beat all the other girls in their year by a mile and he'd been surprised he'd not had to tell any boys to back off.

"I can think of loads of names for you Rose but you would probably slap me. See you tomorrow then?"

"What makes ya think I'd slap you if ya tried?" she teased him. "Don't forget I have to go the other way after we get dropped off tomorrow?"

"John can take you, if you ask him," Alec replied.

"It's okay Alec, it's not far, just at the other end of the road. Alec, I never told ya the other reason I was going." She took hold of his denim jacket lapels and indicated she wanted another kiss. "Ya must know."

"You want us to take things a bit further?" he dared asked, his heart beating a little faster than normal but she did that to him sometimes and he wished it was every time.

"Do you? I mean I want to get something to stop my monthly being all over the place but, well, if ya think it's too soon to maybe go a little further?"

"Really? Well, when we're in my room, especially during the holidays then yes, I mean you have me down to my shorts," he reminded her.

"Yeah and it's kinda nice ya know? I know I've been a bit shy though but maybe you can help me with that? I wasn't sure, that you'd want me to see me?"

"Is that why?" he asked, hoping no-one would come out as they stood by the lift. "Rose, yes, I want to see you, I mean if you want? Just maybe start with taking off your school shirt or whatever you're wearing. Rose, you don't have to be shy with me."

"I'll try not to be Alec. I know what they're up to in there, one of those awful boys will be there and they'll be trying to get me to start going out with whoever it is. I can't face them Alec, don't they know how they make me feel?"

"Come here Rose," he told her, putting his arms around her shoulders, Rose leaning into him.

Alec thought if the camera wasn't there, he'd kiss her again.

"Want me to go downstairs with ya?" Rose asked him.

"It's fine Rose, just go to your room and forget them."

"Yeah, just for you," she nudged him with a grin.

"Do it for yourself Rose, please. I worry about you every time I bring you back, so do my family, though my aunt doesn't say much but I can tell."

"Alec, I know they all do, they're like a real family to me since I've been here. I still miss everyone back home but they've made up for it. What ya said before, well let's see how things go, if I can get something, yeah?"

"Yes Rose, see what they say? You do realize where this is going, if you are thinking the same as me?" he asked.

"Yeah, well no harm in what I suffer from serving two purposes? I mean I was gonna go see my local doctor about it but if I don't see a female one, I'd probably back out so going to the clinic's the best thing, mum actually agreed. Oh, do ya think she agreed because of those boys coming around? Geez Alec, what are they up to?"

"Rose, they could just be playing games with you, have you thought about that?"' he asked her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I think they are Rose, maybe they are not trying to get you to actually go out with those boys?"

"Then what are they doing Alec? Geez, I wouldn't go near any of them."

"I know you won't Rose, try not to worry eh? They must get some kind of satisfaction out of it. Just remember, you have me on your side."

"Yeah, I know Alec. Well I'm off to sneak back to my room, see ya tomorrow."

After successfully getting to her room without being heard, she thought about what they'd said to each other. Things were getting more serious between them, though the laying down and kissing was nice but maybe it would be better if she could get up the courage to at least let him see some of her? He wasn't putting her under any pressure, it had been her decision to do something in case they did actually want to move forward in their relationship.

All the next day, Rose was nervous about going to the clinic and Sandra noticed.

"Stop worrying Rose, my sister said there was nothing to it. I'd go myself but I've not got anyone like Alec so there's no point really. I hope you get what you wanted."

So did Rose or Alec would be complaining she was complaining she never knew when she was going to be 'off' not that he said anything when she didn't want to lie on him and she'd just lie on her side and he was tempted to part her school shirt and risk a black eye or something.

He didn't really know why she hid herself away, especially when he'd seen her in her swimsuit and had noticed a few things about her. He knew now it was up to her, if she was prepared to protect herself if they mutually agreed they wanted to move on. He would never suggest anything until she felt more confident though and the situation at home was putting her off.

He'd not said anything to his dad about what they thought was going on but as they got into John's car, he asked how things were going.

"Tell me where your mum works Rose, I can drop you off," John offered. "I hope it's nothing serious, going to the health centre?" he asked as that was what Alec had told him.

"Nah, just women stuff and my mum telling them I'm old enough to go on my own. It's just a bit awkward to talk about."

"Well okay-dokey, we'll just leave it at that then? How were things when you got home last night?"

"Alec went in with me, didn't ya Alec? They had visitors but I never went in the living room, Bob was complaining as usual. They can forget it, I'm not getting involved but I'm getting a bit scared."

"I wish we could do more Rose, really I do. They seem very reluctant to say what's actually going on but why is Bob so desperate to join in? Did they talk in front of him and it got his interest? Sorry Rose but it's quite apparent he went looking for someone and he picked your mother, because she'd been on her own so long."

"Yeah, I gathered that but telling her? She'd never believe me and it could make her tell Bob and I dread to think what he'd do. I don't think he'd tell us to leave, he's got it stuck in his head that's how he wants things. Besides, she's stuck on him, she'd never go for it."

"Like you're stuck on Alec," John joked. "Right, where am I going?" he asked as they passed Rose's apartment block.

John stopped a few doors down from where her mother worked and Rose gave Alec a quick peck on the cheek as she got out, saying she'd see him later. She waved to her mother through the steamed-up window and waited for her. They walked down the road and reached the health centre, the clinic entrance being around the side and they went inside.

Rose was given a form to fill in to register with them and told someone would explain things to her.

"Getting nervous?" her mother asked.

"A bit, yeah. Mum, there's nothing going on between me and Alec, I'm only being careful. I just don't want anything to happen and it'll help me know where I am with my monthly, I didn't know what had hit me when I first started with them and Alec thought I was being a grump."

"Well I don't suppose there's anything wrong with you being prepared. Just promise me Alec's not forcing ya into anything."

"Mum, he's not like that, really. Why does Bob invite his friends round with those boys?"

"He just wants us to be a family Rose and you won't even try to make friends with them."

"Yeah because they're both gross. I have Alec, why would I want to be friends with them? What's going on Mum?"

"What? There's nothing going on Rose, we're just friends gettin' together. What's wrong with that?" her mother asked as she finished off questions Rose couldn't answer. "We'll nip around to the other part when we finish here and tell them ya can be seen on your own."

Rose knew she was never going to convince her mother what Bob and his friends were up to, she was too far gone with what Bob was telling her it was what families did and her mother was a perfect target like John had said. There was no way her mother was ever going to realize it was Bob and his friends idea of what families were, not how like Alec and his family were like. 


	43. No hiding

Rose finally got what she had gone for at the clinic, being given a warning and being thankful her mother had waited outside.

"Now Rose," the sister in the clinic was telling her. "I hope you're not just using these to sleep around with boys?"

"What? No, I have a boyfriend and we've not got that far yet. I want to be prepared if we do, what's wrong with that?" Rose replied.

"Well at least you're being sensible then, you'd be surprised how many girls come in with an attitude. Very well, I'll start you on a three month supply, see how you get on with them. Follow the instructions carefully. They will also stabilize your system. Any questions?" the sister wanted to know.

"I don't think so. I'll read the leaflet. I'm not gonna be swapping boyfriends all the time, I've known him for nearly two years."

When they got outside, Rose told her mother she was going straight to Alec's.

"Rose, you're never home now," she was reminded.

"That's because I want to avoid Bob. Mum, I'm sorry but there's something about him that gives me the creeps. I've noticed it for a while. He's got a funny idea about being a family, that's all."

Rose knew now where he'd got the idea from his creepy friends and she wanted nothing to do with them. Alec's family felt more comfortable since she'd been here but things had been better when it was just with her mother, before Bob had come along. She couldn't really blame her mother for not wanting to be on her own and had easily been taken in by Bob.

When she got to Alec's, she insisted they went out after they had eaten.

"I got what I went for Alec," she told him as they sat on a bench in the park.

"So, that means you won't get grumpy?" Alec teased her, getting a nudge.

"That and other things. Alec, we both know where things are going, I just wanted to do the right thing. I got a leaflet with them, I'll have to read it. Now, we have to see how things go."

"You mean when you get my t-shirt off?" he teased her again. "Sorry. I know, really and what we do so far has been okay but once you get over being shy at me seeing you, well, everything may change. Rose, we don't have much time after school so it may take a while before we are both ready for being more serious."

Rose knew he was right she had to get over being shy.

"Yeah, I know Alec and I will. I just wanted to know what you thought about it, I mean seeing me."

"Rose, I told you, you don't have to hide from me. Just take your time and maybe to make it easier, we could just have a little fun, you could maybe tease me?"

"I can do that. I was just bit worried, ya know, that ya wouldn't like what ya see."

"Rose, I see you in your swimsuit, I had noticed the changes recently. You look great in your swimsuit. You could start by letting me see you just in your underwear, if you want?"

"Okay, yeah, it's nice, lying on you and maybe now, well maybe I'll let ya unfasten my bra. I got some new underwear sets but I can't wear them for school, I'll have to wait for the next holiday."

"Then I can't wait to see them. Rose, I promise, I won't be disappointed. I could never be disappointed with you, you should know that. So, it's nice when you lie on me?"

"Yeah. I know I get up a bit fast, so ya can't see me but I'll try taking my time. It's all new to both of us."

"I know. Maybe you won't have to turn around to take your skirt and blouse off?"

Now she really knew he wanted to see her, she made her mind up she could at least do that. Over the next few days, they both enjoyed their time more as first, Rose would take her skirt off without turning around, then crawl over to him and they would unfasten her school shirt and she would take it off by turning away but by Friday, he had persuaded her to let him help her out of it.

Over the next few weeks, Rose stayed away from Bob as much as she could and he'd noticed, talking to Jackie about it one Saturday evening as they still weren't invited to any get togethers of their friends.

"I'm getting tired of missing out Jackie," he reminded her. "This is not what I wanted."

"I know Bob, maybe Rose will come round? Why don't you ask that if she's thinking about it, we can start going again?"

"Will she think about it Jackie? They were not keen she brought Alec with her."

"Bob, I thought that was your idea? Why don't they agree? Maybe if they got to know him?" Jackie asked.

Bob wondered if they would go for it and if it was worth asking. His idea to get Alec jealous could still work he supposed. All he had to do was get back in favour and on Saturday night when Rose was going out, tell them they were both required to stay when it was their turn for their friends to gather.

That was going to go down well.

The first day of the holiday, they had gone out with Alec's dad for a visit to Edinburgh, looking around the castle grounds and other places of interest. Alec was taking photos, getting her to pose in front of the castle and a fountain and Alec's dad watching the way they looked at each other.

When Rose had gone home, Alec was talking to his dad.

"Alec, I know you and Rose are really close. I want you both to promise you'll be sensible. You know what I mean by that?"

"Yes Dad, I know. We are being sensible," Alec replied, not wanting to go into details.

"I mean it Alec, don't tell me the two of you are not tempted? When Rose goes up to your room while I am in, it had better be to listen to music or helping Rose catch up on her school work."

"Yes Dad, I promise. Rose is doing well with history and geography, she should do better with her exam this year."

"Good, I hope her studying pays off. Alec, I know you are both going to get curious but remember you do as I say and remember you are both only fifteen, there will be time when you are older but not when I'm here understand?"

Alec could only agree but he doubted either Rose or himself would stick to it when his dad was out but as long as he didn't suspect, he thought they would get way with it. Rose had taken a wise decision so it must mean she knew things were likely to change between them.

By the end of the week, Rose had gradually allowed him to see a bit of her, which pleased him, the just kissing had intensified, Rose lying on him. On the Friday afternoon when they had been to his aunt's, Alec wanted to go down by the river but Rose wanted to go back to his house to talk.

Alec insisted as they went to their usual place, sitting on the log.

"Rose, I know you wanted to talk. My dad said no messing around when he was in so we have to be careful. We have to agree and stick to it, so, if we are going to my room after school, we have to act normally when he gets home."

"You think I can't do that?" Rose asked him, trying to stop a grin.

She nudged him, Alec knowing she was teasing him again.

Before they both knew it, they were enjoying their time after school lying on Alec's bed and getting more daring that Rose was glad she'd been to get something as the sensations got even more intense and one of them was about to lose their last piece of underwear and Rose had already decided it was best it was her when the time came.

Rose had already reminded her mother about their upcoming holiday and Bob's attempts to lure both Rose and Alec into their activities when it was their turn for their friends to come over failed and Bob, he was still having to cover for them. The summer holidays were coming up and Bob was trying to get their friends to agree to wait.

"We've given you plenty of time," Bob was reminded by one of the boys' parents.

"I know, they've been going out on Saturday nights, Rose has been meeting him downstairs. I'm going to insist he comes up and they both wait. I can't understand why she does not invite him up."

"He has the code to get in, he was here a while ago and he refused to let us in," one of the mothers told him.

"So you told me at the time," Bob replied, thinking he would be out of their circle soon enough. "Let me get Alec up here, they may want to stay."

"We hope so," one of the others replied. "We only let you back in because you said you could get them to stay. We already told you the boys are getting inpatient."

Jackie wanted to say something but thought she'd best not. What was stopping the two older teenage boys from going out and getting their own girlfriends? She got that Bob wanted Rose to mix with the other teenagers, she had very few friends and neither had Alec, from what she could gather, since Rose only mentioned her friend Sandra at school. She did wonder why they were talking about excluding them again though.

When their friends left, Bob turned to Jackie.

"We have to talk to her Jackie, I mean it this time."

"Yeah, I know Bob. Why don't we take a last minute holiday? Ya can get them really cheap."

"Why ask now? Has Rose agreed to go?"

"Well no but last year was good and Rose managed okay," she reminded him.

"Jackie, is Rose going off with him?"

"What? I never said that," Jackie replied.

"She is and you already knew. Where is she going Jackie?"

"They're going with his dad. We can still go somewhere can't we?"

"Please yourself Jackie, you should have told me. So when is she going?"

"I'm not sure, she never said. She can manage even if we go at a different time, she's old enough."

Bob wasn't happy. Things were not going as he planned, what was the point? He was going to have to take drastic action at this rate. He'd thought Rose having a boyfriend would be an advantage, even having Alec being there was better than her absence. He was going to have to do something but not let on to Jackie.

Bob agreed to a holiday and Jackie said she would find out when Rose was going. He made his mind up he was not giving up and that choosing Jackie and her daughter had been the right thing to do. They were still welcome every Saturday afternoon and he would have to work on getting Rose involved with or without Alec.

Rose was looking forward to going away, she spent more time at Alec's than she did in what was called home, it didn't feel like home to her and going out on Saturday night, they would delay in the fast food restaurant and get back as late as they dare. They would stand kissing outside Rose's door, not caring if her mother and Bob had friends round or not.

"We'll get caught one of these days," Alec laughed one Saturday night. "I was thinking, what would happen if you were to invite me into your room? Would they notice?"

"I don't honestly know but if I do, we'll have to get back earlier ya know? We never really tried, did we?"

"Well maybe we should try next Saturday, then other nights I walk you back? Well maybe not every night?"

"Yeah, we can try?" she had to agree, putting her arms around him. "I'm worried though. Bob's been very quiet and instead of going out, they've only had the odd couple or so round and they'd left before I got back."

"They must have got tired of waiting for you to join in," Alec replied, leaning into her neck.

"Yeah, they'll be in for a long wait. Even if they agree to let you stay, what then? Geez Alec," she tried to look up at him. "What do ya think would happen if we stayed one Saturday night?"

"Stop worrying Rose. We are not going to find out, we agreed. They can do what they like Rose, we are not going to be part of whatever he has planned. Now you know why I want to join the police, to protect someone like you from people like him. You've not said anything about applying for college lately you know?"

"Alec, how can I apply? It's easy for you, you know what you want to aim for, to get in the police training college. I've no idea what I want to do."

"Then think about it? See you tomorrow and think about inviting me in? Are you afraid what your mother would say?"

"It's not her I'm worried about," she replied.

It never seemed to happen as they broke up from school. They were just a week away from the holiday, Rose learning her mother and Bob were going away a week later so she really did have to fend for herself. Luckily, Alec's aunt said she really could stay with them in the spare room that had been made for Alec, since they never knew when his other cousin would show up.

"Of course you're welcome to stay," Alec's aunt had told her, the week before they were going on holiday. "We can't have you staying on your own. So, are you looking forward to your holiday, the both of you?"

"Yeah, Alec's looking forward to discovering more about the Loch Ness monster," Rose joked.

Rose was surprised her mother actually wished she had a good holiday as Alec called for her on the Saturday morning and Alec's dad had to smile when Alec sat next to Rose in the car.

"It's a fair way so we'll make a few stops," they were both told, not that he thought Alec would maybe want to sit in the front and spying through the mirror that they were holding hands.

When they finally arrived just outside Fort William, the caravan was a bit smaller than the one from the year before but had a double and a twin bedroom though Rose suspected they would have to leave the door open, since she'd got the double room. She didn't think his dad would appreciate Alec trying to sneak into her room though and the holiday and everything else could end badly.

After looking around the town the next day, over the next few they drove up towards the tip of Loch Ness, visited a museum about the legend of the monster and took a boat ride, which Alec insisted on sitting inside the craft to get a better view.

"Hoping you're gonna see it?" Rose smiled as his dad got some drinks from the small bar. "Aw, sorry."

"A lot of people claim they have seen it Rose."

"Hey, maybe when we get back, you can include it in one of your stories?"

"I may just do that then?" Alec replied, since he was leaning on the back of the seat and peering into the water.

Rose patted his shoulder as his dad put two hot chocolates and his tea on the small table.

She noticed he wasn't writing as much, since they had now got other ways of passing the time until his dad got home, like deciding if it was Rose who lost her underwear or not, since she considered it the safest bet should they get around to it. They hadn't actually got into Alec's bed yet though he'd found a spare bedspread and put it over them, since it was becoming apparent Rose liked being on top.

On the last day of their holiday, they went back into the town again, looking around the shops and taking a boat ride on the loch Rose couldn't pronounce the name of. All too soon, they were getting ready to leave, Rose was going home to wash her clothes and pack what she needed to stay at Alec's aunt's house.

Alec was sitting in the kitchen with her, since his dad had gone to get the groceries.

"We have a lot to talk about Rose."

Rose went to join him.

"Yeah, we have some decisions to make. Do ya think we should wait, to be more serious?"

"I don't really know. I mean we both like what we do so far, we have to both agree. This is something we can't talk to John about."

"Well, if we decide what to do, we have to agree it's not all the time. Alec, you should get back into your writing and we should go back to doing things like listening to music and dancing. I know we do some of that when your dad gets home but we should have two or three days we do normal things. We can still just lie on the bed kissing for a while. Whatcha think?"

The following Monday, Alec went round to his aunt's, Rose waiting for him in the kitchen as they had both decided to think about what they'd discussed. They went to the park and sat on a bench.

"If we make a commitment Rose, there will be no going back. You can back out, you only have to say, I won't be mad at you. It's a big step Rose."

"Yeah, I know. You know I love you? I mean if we go ahead, it may take a while, we both might lose our nerve."

"How about Fridays and Mondays?" Alec suggested. "The rest of the time we carry on with what we were doing and we'll only change it if we both feel it's not enough."

"Yeah, I can go for that. Should we wait until my monthly's out of the way?"

"You still have a week Rose. We could try later, if you want?"

"You won't get mad, if we stop?" Rose wanted to know.

"I said not Rose. We may both back off but if we don't try, we won't know. I love you too Rose and I want us to at least try. We have a week before your mum gets back and being away, Bob might have got tired of trying to get into what his friends are into. I'll look out for you Rose, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"I know Alec but it still creeps me out. What if those boys start coming around on their own? They might try another way, if they're that determined."

"Don't think that Rose. I'll see you to your door and collect you, don't worry about that. If Bob lets them in before I get there, go back to your room until you hear I'm at the door. Do you think they really would go that far?"

"Geez, I hope not. It really does give me the creeps thinking about it."

"I know. At least we can talk to John about that, we should talk to my dad as well when he gets home. You know it may be building up to that?"

"Yeah, it probably is. He's not said anything else but who knows what he's changed his plans to. He may try anything to get back in with his friends. What are they up to? Why don't they come out and say something, like they actually want me to go out with one of them?"

"I thought they had?" Alec tried to joke.

"I don't know, I was tryin' to forget about it, thanks for the reminder," she tried to smile as she nudged him.

"Sorry. Rose, it's leading to something, we know that. Just stay out of it like you have been doing, that's all you can do."

"Easy for you to say," she tried to joke.

Should she talk to her mother when they got back from holiday? Her mother wouldn t hear any bad about Bob but how was he stringing her along to agree with it?

"Alec, I just thought. Why is my mum going along with this? What is he not telling her?"

"Rose, she was on her own, everyone agrees she was an easy target for him. Who knows what he's told her and she knew no differently. He's got her to see his way of life and family and she readily agreed, since she only knows his friends."

"I wish she'd get to know your family Alec but Bob doesn't let her go anywhere. Look at the trouble I used to have with going out."

"Yes, I know and I'm glad it got easier Rose."

"Only because you stuck up for me. What would I ever do without you Alec?" she asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Rose, let's go back to my house?"

"To make a start?" Rose teased him.

"Well, it is Monday."

Rose had to smile.

When they got back to his house and he locked the door, he led her upstairs.

"Rose, whatever happens, don't get up and leave."

"I wouldn't do that Alec. Want to get under the cover before ya take those shorts off?" she almost giggled as he took his jeans off.

His hair had grown again and was spiky as she went up to him and ruffled it. She reached up, just in a vest top she'd put over her bra and her underwear and whispered in his ear.

"Ya don't have to though."

"I don't know Rose, we should get used to each other maybe? Do you maybe need some help?"

He realized what he'd just said as she giggled again.

"I meant with your bra fastener Rose, unless you really need help with your underwear?"

Rose went quiet. Was she ready for that?

"Maybe another time?" she just replied as she took off the top.

Alec was now used to seeing her but had not seen her in this new set of underwear she had bought.

"Wow Rose, where have you been shopping?"

"They're getting used to me in that shop, it was in the sale. So ya like it?" Alec nodded. "I could get something a bit more daring next time? I mean if ya want to start seeing me in it?"

Alec thought she had to be joking. How had things progressed so fast that she wanted to show herself to him? She had started by letting him unfasten the item but was she wanting him to take it off while they were standing there? He thought she just may want to as she did that sway of hers, her hair hanging over one side of her face.

He knew she may only be fifteen but she would be stunning when she got older. He wished he could encourage her more to enroll in collage, that he was going to have to choose soon, since they would be asked about it when they got back to school. She didn't think she was good enough though and she was.

"Yes Rose, I would like that. Want to turn around?"

Rose smiled and let him unfasten the clasp but dashed over to the bed, still clutching the item.

"Don't run away Rose."

She slowly took the item away and sat on the bed, leaning back on her arms. Alec crossed over to her and she scrambled over, Alec going after her, making her start to giggle.

"Don't hide from me any more," he asked her, leaning over.

"Okay, I was just a bit unsure. I mean what we were doing and this? Alec, I wasn't sure I was what you expected."

"What do you mean? That you're not good enough compared with models in magazines? They are not real Rose, they are made to look like that. I hear talk in the playground, girls like you thinking they have to be like them. Just be yourself Rose, even if that's only with me."

"I don't want anyone else Alec, you know that."

"Other boys will start to take interest in you," he replied, trying not to look unhappy about it and putting his hands either side of her.

Rose raised herself on her elbows.

"I don't care about them Alec. I spend all my time with you, when do I have time for them? Come here."

She sat up and put her arms around his neck so they touched. Then she pulled him back with her and she indicated where he should kiss her. He never hesitated, Rose moaning softly as it felt good, the light kisses seeming like they tingled.

"Geez Alec, why haven't we done this before?"

He stopped mid kiss. He wondered that himself. Rose was far more mature for her age but he had caught up, she though chose to hide the fact. Now he knew she'd never look at any of the other boys at school and certainly not those whom Bob was trying to force on her.

"I don't know Rose, maybe because you were hiding from me," he suggested.

"I'm sorry Alec. I'm over that now, I think."

"Yes, I can see that Rose," he smiled.

Now, everything was going to change between them. 


	44. Moving on

A/N: This chapter will see them moving on and a lot of detail will be left out at the end. I will be splitting this story up now as this is getting too long! It will become 'Road to reconciliation' so please watch out for it on my profile page.

When they got back to school, every afternoon they would go straight to Alec's room and stick to Monday and Friday as they ventured into a sexual relationship, taking it slowly at first until they were both more confident. Alec had of course got nervous the first time they tried properly, making Rose giggle and telling him it was okay.

It was the last day of the late holidays, it was getting cold so their outings were cut down and Alec had got up to clean himself up, Rose scrambling back into her underwear.

"Honestly, don't worry about it," Rose was telling him as he used some tissues and thankful she was covered and he wasn't wearing anything. "You just got a bit carried away, that was probably my fault. We don't exactly have any experience."

"I know that Rose. You getting all excited did not help. Are you supposed to be on top?"

Rose giggled again as she put her vest top on.

"Um, I don't really know, it really was my fault for moving around I suppose? Are there any rules?"

"Be serious Rose," Alec replied, getting his shorts on and praying nothing had happened to the bedclothes in as such he'd need to wash them before his dad found out. "We can't ask anyone about it and don't believe everything you see on TV. Maybe next time, we should try with me on top?"

"Yeah and that way I won't get ya so excited? It was still okay though, wasn't it?"

Alec got back on the bed again, Rose sitting up and hugging her knees.

"Yes Rose, maybe I did get carried away? It won't put us off trying again though, will it?"

"What? No Alec it's not put me off. If anything, it makes me wish we didn't have to wait until Monday. Are we going downstairs?"

"Are you teasing me again? No Rose, we can go back to kissing, if you want?"

Rose leaned over and he pulled her down. He was about to help her pull her underwear down again when they both stopped suddenly when they heard knocking at the kitchen door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Rose asked as she pulled her underwear all the way up and Alec was scrambling into his jeans.

"No, why would I be? Maybe it's John?"

"Why would he be calling round?" Rose wondered.

"How would I know Rose?" Alec asked as he put his t-shirt on, hearing more knocking.

"Just pretend we're not in," Rose suggested. "My mum was always doing that."

"That's not helping Rose. Are you getting dressed?"

"Oh, you're not coming back up then?" she teased him.

"Seriously, stop it Rose. Best hurry."

Rose huffed as Alec went out, closing the door behind him. She thought even if it was John, he was being inconsiderate.

John was about to give up when Alec unlocked the kitchen door.

"What took you so long Cous?" John greeted him.

"Rose had her records on loud," Alec offered, hoping it would work and that his t-shirt wasn't inside out.

"I didn't hear any music," John told him.

"One just came to the end and we heard knocking. Why are you here?"

"Where's Rose then?" John wanted to know.

"She went to the bathroom, you know how long girls take," Alec grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I wanted to talk to the both of you. Alec, I know you're helping Rose with her homework and other stuff but this time, if she doesn't get a good grade, she could be out."

"I thought we would have got our results by now?" Alec asked him.

"Those exams were different Alec. You know you're going to be asked about college or university?"

"Yes and Rose is sure she won't be accepted. What do I do if I can't get in one near home?" Alec asked him.

"You mean if Rose doesn't get in? You have to face it Alec, you want to go on to the police collage, you'll be away from home then."

"Rose could move with me, I'll get some accommodation. She'll be able to get a job," Alec replied.

Rose was just coming down the stairs and heard him. So, he wanted her to go with him, when he was old enough to be accepted into the police? She'd not thought that far ahead and it seemed he had.

"Yeah, like he said," Rose joined in, going to sit at the table next to Alec.

"Rose, I came to offer you some extra tuition, if you've scraped through your last exams. I know you tried your best but I can help you with science. I know you pay attention but you missed out on a lot before you got in at the grammar school. You could find yourself having to change schools."

"It's that bad?" she tried to joke as Alec took her hand.

"We'll get you through this year Rose, won't we John?"

"We'll try Alec but I found out the criteria for those who were accepted under special circumstances, like you were Rose, is changing. They expect a certain grade and the last exams is the last of the old criteria. I was called to a meeting yesterday, I thought I should warn you."

"We do our homework," Rose insisted. "I take notice in class, unlike I used to do at my old school."

"I know you do your best Rose," John tried to assure her. "I can at least help you in two subjects. How about I come round twice a week, say Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

Both Rose and Alec were relieved it wasn't Monday and Friday. Rose accepted John's help and thought about where she needed to concentrate and when they got back to school, the exam results were published, everyone gathering around the notice boards to see what they had passed in.

Alec had got good grades when they got to the board and Rose had done slightly better than she thought, except in science and maths but was afraid next year, she wouldn't pass any of them. Alec tried to assure her she'd so okay when they got back to his house.

"They must do things differently in Scotland then?" Rose asked, thinking the results should have been back a while ago.

"You've been here two years Rose. Don't you feel like you belong yet?"

"I feel more at home here, with you. Going back every evening after leaving you, well I just wish I didn't have to."

"I know Rose. I was thinking, if I have to go away to college, you could come with me?"

"You said police collage Alec, I heard you telling John."

"Rose, I can't go to collage and leave you behind. I love you Rose, I can't just see you in the holidays. It works for my cousin Peter, it can work for us. His girlfriend already lived there though, she had her own place but we can manage."

"To share a tiny bed-sit or a flat? Well it would be better than me staying here with my mum and Bob. We have plenty of time to think about it."

"I just don't like the thought of you having to change schools next year. We'll get you through your next exam Rose, I promise."

Rose knew he would keep that promise so she was determined to do her part and do her best to get through the next exams. Now she wished she'd not messed around in her last school. Neither John or Alec had said anything about it or judged her but she supposed they figured she was at least making up for it and it was in the past.

As they got closer, sometimes breaking their initial plan of only being together twice a week and the rest of the time listening to music and dancing, Rose was getting home as late as she could on a school night and even later on a weekend night and avoiding Bob's friends when they were visiting but Alec got delayed one Saturday, Rose getting nervous.

"So, Alec let you down then?" Bob goaded her as she waited in the hallway.

"He'll be here," Rose insisted wondering where he was.

"Well, you can come and join us," Bob gestured to the living room, Rose hearing her mother laughing over something.

Alec had always told her if he was late, that she should go to her room but maybe it was worthwhile seeing what they got up to? She left her coat on and wandered into the living room.

"Rose!" her mother greeted her.

The other couple and the boy she couldn't remember the name of who had seen them in the takeaway all that time ago was lounging on the sofa. He looked up as Rose stood there.

"There's room here Rose," the boy spoke to her.

"No thanks I'll stand, I'm just waiting for Alec," she replied as the boy moved.

Was it just her or did he look even more gross?

"Why do you bother with him?" Jimmy asked.

"It's nothing to do with you, is it? Why do ya think I've been avoiding you and your friends?"

"Don't be so rude," Jimmy's mother told her.

"Oi, leave my daughter alone," Jackie defended Rose.

"Bob, you said you would get her to stay," Jimmy's mother told him.

"Rose, just sit down," Bob insisted.

If there was one thing Rose had learned, it was to avoid doing as Bob said, since she was hardly there.

"No, I'm off to wait downstairs for Alec," Rose replied, heading for the door.

Bob suddenly blocked her way.

"Do as I say Rose and go sit down. If Alec calls up for you, he can wait or go away."

"What?" Rose asked.

"You are going to go sit down next to Jimmy," Bob still insisted.

"Rose, just do as he asks," her mother tried to keep the peace.

"Mum, you can't agree with him?" Rose wanted to know, trying to get past Bob.

"Your mother has no say in it," Bob told her.

Rose knew her mother was just going along with whatever Bob wanted.

"Let me past," Rose stood her ground, hearing the door buzzer in the hallway. "You can't make me stay."

"You are under my roof Rose and my guardianship. I let you do as please, don't push me."

"Guardianship? Mum?" Rose asked as she heard the buzzer again.

"It's not formal," her mother replied. "It was just an arrangement we made when I agreed you and I would come and live with him."

Rose could hardly believe what she was hearing. Bob turned towards Jackie and Rose saw her chance to get past him. She ran to the door, since Alec had let himself in the building.

"Alec, let's just get out of here."

"Rose, what's wrong?" Alec wanted to know as Bob called for her to go back. "Wait a minute, why is he calling for you to go back?"

"I'll tell ya later, why are you late?" Rose asked him as they headed for the lift.

Alec had been talking to his aunt as he'd called in before collecting Rose. There were only a few weeks before Christmas and he wanted to surprise Rose by asking his aunt if she could stay there until after boxing day.

"Well Alec, if that's what Rose wants?" his aunt had asked him. "Are things so bad at home for her?"

"Yes, you know she's unhappy. I just wanted her to enjoy herself and not have to worry about going back. I wanted to surprise her when I go meet her, I wanted to tell her she didn't have to go back."

His aunt had smiled at him, feeling sorry for her nephew that he cared so much about his girlfriend he'd do anything for her.

"If Rose wants to stay, she's more than welcome. Go on, don't be late, John said you two go out on a Saturday night."

"Thanks Aunt Mary, it will mean a lot to her. She says she feels more at home with us."

He'd been about to leave when John had come into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" John laughed as his mother left.

"I wanted to ask if Rose can stay here over Christmas. I wanted her just for once to feel safe if her mother and Bob have their weird friends round."

"That's very commendable of you Cous, I'm sure Rose will be grateful, if your aunt agreed."

"Yes, she agreed. I should get going, she'll wonder where I am."

"Alec, it's a shame you're not old enough to get a mobile phone contract," John laughed. "I mean if you could afford one. Want to use the house phone?" he offered.

"No thanks, she knows to wait for me, she will probably make her way downstairs."

So now, they were waiting for the bus into town, knowing they would miss the start of the film they wanted to see and Alec was trying to get Rose to tell him what had happened.

"I went in the lounge." Rose began to tell him. "That boy, the large one, he was sprawled out on the sofa and I have to sit there," she admitted, thinking now, she'd throw a cover over the sofa before she sat there again.

"Calm down Rose," Alec tried to tell her.

"How can I calm down? He told me to go and sit next to him and I said no way or something like that. I just wanted to get out of there and Bob stood in my way, even when you rang the door buzzer. He wasn't gonna let me go Alec. He told me to sit down and more or less insinuated to sit next to that moron. What the hell were they expecting if I did?"

"Rose, I told you not to go in there," Alec reminded her as he saw the bus up the road. "You agreed to wait in your room for me. What were you thinking?"

"I was tryin' to find out what they were up to. Geez, I wish I'd not bothered. I thought just for a minute 'cos I'd heard them arrive while I was in the kitchen. I thought they'd just be talking, I heard my mum laugh at something."

The bus pulled up at their stop and Alec paid the fares, since their passes had long since run out. Rose went upstairs and sat down, annoyed with herself she'd gone in now to see what was going on. Alec sat down and Rose put her arm in his.

"Rose, I said to be careful, did I not?"

"Yeah, sorry. What did they expect, if I'd been stupid enough to sit down next to that moron?"

"I don't know Rose, you should have got out of there when you saw him on the sofa."

"I was just stunned, it was like he'd made himself at home. Geez, no wonder they kept asking where I was, what the hell was gonna happen Alec?"

"Rose, we have to tell my dad or John. It sounds serious when Bob would not let you leave. No wonder you were in a hurry to get out then? I'm really sorry I was late. I called at my aunt's and John caught me. I should have rung you to go and wait downstairs for me. I went to ask my aunt something."

"It's okay Alec, I should have gone downstairs, I don't know what I was thinking of but I'm glad Bob got distracted. The worse thing is, my mum was just sitting there, she didn't say much. I don't think she knew what was going on either, just that their friends were there. Is that what she thinks being a family is?"

"Probably, by the sound of it," Alec agreed, "Tell my dad tomorrow, tonight, just forget about it and we'll maybe just be in time to see the film, there will just be the film trailers and adverts first. My dad said at one time, there used to be two films on, now they just try to get as many people in as they can."

"Shame they changed it then. How can I tell my mum?"

"There's no easy way, she's being blinded by him into thinking it's normal," Alec replied. "I hate to think you even went in there when they were. Why is it always them who visit?"

Then he realised he'd been right but how could he tell her as she clung hold of his arm and he squeezed her hand. He did love her, he knew he did and he hated what might be going on. At least he knew she'd be safe over the upcoming festive holidays.

"Rose, I was late because I was asking my aunt if you could stay with them over Christmas."

"Oh. What did she say?" Rose asked, a bit surprised.

"What do you think Rose? She said yes, you can stay until the day after boxing day. What do you think?"

Rose would have kissed him, had they not been on the bus.

"Your family are the best Alec. Can I ask something? You have a spare room in your house, won't your dad let me stay there?"

"I never asked but I don't think it's a good idea. I mean I'd love for you to stay but it's too much of a temptation and my dad would think so as well. Rose, I just wanted you to feel safe, over the holidays."

"Alec, that's one of the nicest things you've ever done for me. I don't think I could face any of mum and Bob's friends over the holidays. I always see them as I'm waiting for you or just leaving. Come on, this is our stop, we won't have time to get popcorn now."

"You get the popcorn while I get the tickets," Alec smiled.

They showed their tickets and climbed up the steps to the back of the cinema and settled down, arm in arm, Alec sneaking a kiss now and then. They delayed their journey home, just sitting opposite each other by the window in the takeaway, Alec's hand on hers.

"Seriously Rose, stay out of their way next time. I hate to think what would have happened to you. Shall I tell you something?" Rose nodded. "All this time when I've been taking you back home, I hated leaving you there."

"Alec, I know ya did, you've been so worried about me. I would have gone crazy without you, what the hell was my mum thinking about, bringing us here?"

"I really don't know why she did Rose but we would never have met otherwise. When you are sixteen, you're old enough to leave home. I can ask my aunt if you can move in there, until we leave school."

"Alec, she's been like my aunt as well, I can't ask her that."

"Yes, you can, I'm sure she will agree, until we decide what we are doing. Your mum won't be able to stop you and neither will Bob. Until then, please, don't go near their friends again but now, I'm worried about what Bob has planned."

"It gives me the creeps Alec, then my mum wonders why I'm never in. When I have to be there, Bob's all over her, whispering things and she won't say anything. What the hell is he telling her?"

They got the bus back and Alec walked her to the door.

"I'll mention what happened to my dad, he can ask you about it tomorrow. Rose, you need to get out of there or be very, very careful."

"I'll just have to be careful then. Bob thinks he's some kind of guardian, goodness knows what my mum agreed to. She was too blind with him, with what he told her before we moved. She's not the same as she used to be and I've always hated the fact she has to go out to work."

"Bob must have forced her. Can't he afford to keep her? This place must be expensive?"

"I've no idea. Well, I hope their visitors have gone but I'm going straight to my room, I won't make the same mistake as earlier. What do ya think would have happened? I mean if Bob hadn't got distracted and I got past him?"

"Please Rose, don't think about it. I will see you tomorrow, just be careful eh?"

After they kissed goodnight, Rose entered the apartment quietly and went to her room but as she ventured to the bathroom, Bob caught her.

"Don't think you got away so easily Missy, you will make friends with Jimmy, whether you like it or not."

"Seriously? I'll see what my mum has to say about it first," Rose replied.

"You mother goes with what I say around here. I'll give you a bit longer but I'm running out of patience and so are they. I could send you and your mother back where you came from but I promised I would look after the both of you and she promised me something in return."

"Yeah? What did she promise then?" Rose asked.

"As if I would tell you, you live under my rules here and you've got away with far too much. I thought you having a boyfriend would make a difference. You may as well admit it Rose, you and Alec are having sex, are you not?"

"What? I'm not answering that unless my mother asks me."

"You don't have to. Be very careful Rose, you may not get away as easily as you did earlier the next time."

"You think I'd go back in there? You have to be joking."

Bob grabbed her arm, which Rose wasn't too happy about. He saw the look on her face and let go, thinking that wouldn't help his cause, which was to get Rose to comply. Rose went off to the bathroom, wondering what the hell had just happened, Bob questioning her if she and Alec were having sex, not that her mother didn't already know, with Rose getting her to take her to the clinic.

She'd since been on her own, she had been told she could stay on what she had been given until she got older. She had discussed it with Alec when she'd been told after the initial trial period after their first time, Alec had said he would take the responsibility if she had to come off them.

There was no way though she was going to admit it to her mother, let alone Bob. Why did he want to know anyway? Was it some kind of sick game they were all playing? She didn't want to think about it and at least over Christmas, she could forget about it. Now, she couldn't wait until she was sixteen and could leave home.

Rose enjoyed the Christmas holidays a lot better since she didn't have to go back home. Bob was complaining to her mother after Rose went off early on Christmas Eve.

"Where are you going with that bag?" Bob asked Rose.

"I'm staying over at Alec's aunt's for the holidays," Rose told him, hoping Alec wouldn't be late collecting her.

"Jackie, did you know about this?" Bob asked.

"Well yeah, what's the harm in it? We'd invited a few friends round anyway."

"You know why we invited them round Jackie," Bob reminded her.

"Hold on, you invited them round because you thought I'd be here?" Rose wanted to know. "Mum?"

"Well we thought ya would be here but it doesn't matter does it?" her mother asked.

As the door buzzer went, Rose just hoped her mother would be okay without her being there but this time, she had to think of herself her mother had made her own choices with Bob and there was no persuading her otherwise. She had tried, after the incident where Bob was preventing her going out but Jackie had brushed it off and she had given up.

She had told Alec, who had assured her if her mother didn't want to listen, there was nothing she could do. Alec's dad had tried to assure her also, after the other incident that she was best staying away as much as she could and stay in her room until they had any proof what was really going on.

It didn't make Alec feel any better.

"Alec, we've done all we can," his dad had assured him as he prepared to collect Rose on Christmas Eve, after they had done some last minute shopping together in town. "At least you don't have to worry about her for the next few days and I hope you have a nice present for your aunt, since she's letting Rose stay? You know why we couldn't ask Rose to stay here? It was different in the caravan."

"Yes, I know Dad, I explained it to Rose, she was fine about it. I just did not want her worrying about going home during the holidays."

"That's very thoughtful of you Alec, I'm sure Rose appreciates it. Anything more about what happened a while ago?"

"No, she's said nothing. I told her how much I worried about her. I wish she could leave home and she will, as soon as she reaches sixteen, she promised me."

"Well, we'll have to discuss that later Alec, it all depends on what she's doing at school."

Rose was still trying to get away from Bob and her mother.

"When are ya coming back?" her mother asked her, as Bob looked annoyed and their friends would be arriving soon.

"After boxing day Mum, I may as well, I'll be going there anyway, she says it's okay. Hope ya like the present I got ya."

"Well have a good time then," was all her mother could think of.

Rose heard the door buzzer and picked up her holdall and the presents. As soon as she left, Bob turned on Jackie.

"You should not have allowed her to go Jackie."

"Well, like she said, she goes round anyway. We can still enjoy ourselves can't we?. So, who's coming round tonight then?"

He wanted to say they would all probably leave since Rose would be missing all the holidays and they'd invited people who were bringing their older teenagers. He'd been warned by a few of them they were getting tired of waiting for Rose to join in with them.

Rose soon forgot about what was going on at home as Alec's relatives came to visit, she felt part of a real family and hoped her mother would soon realise what was going on. As everyone was leaving, she got Alec out in the hallway after his other cousin teased them.

"Sorry about my cousin," Alec apologised.

"Aw, it's okay. Guess we don't need the mistletoe this year?"

Alec looked above the door.

"Oh, I don't know? I can't believe it's two years since our first kiss under it. This last year, well I hope next year will be even better."

"Yeah, so do I Alec. Whatever happens with school, if you want to go to college, I won't stop you."

"I can always go locally Rose, I'll still get into the police one but it's in Glasgow, I'll have to travel a bit further every day and who knows, you may get into the local collage with me?"

"I'm gonna try Alec, I promise. You know how hard I've worked to catch up."

"Yes, you have worked hard. Now all we have to do is wait until you can leave home, then I'll stop worrying what Bob and his friends are doing. I swear to you Rose, when I join in the police, I will find out."

"Alec, we have no proof except they're a bunch of weirdoes who drag their kids to the pub every Saturday afternoon. As long as I keep out of it but what if those kids have no idea what's going on either?"

"Rose, forget about it, I will find out, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow, I'll come round early."

"You don't have to, I'll be fine and I'll help your aunt get everything ready, if she doesn't throw me out of the kitchen," Rose smiled.

"Feeling happier about leaving her?" his dad asked on the way home.

Alec was a lot happier, now Rose didn't have to face any of Bob's friends who were delaying leaving in the hope of Rose going back early. Things were not going so good though as the guests were leaving.

"We're very disappointed," Bob was told as everyone got their coats.

"Yes," another one agreed, looking across at Jimmy and his parents. "I'm sure Jimmy and my Craig are disappointed.

"My Morag was disappointed as well," another woman complained, fussing over her daughter's scarf.

When they had all left, Bob turned to Jackie.

"See Jackie, we are going to insist Rose stays a while for the new year party."

"Is it our turn?" Jackie asked.

Bob shook his head, since he was too annoyed to argue with her and he'd get even more complaints and some of them would be he should have more control over Rose. Maybe he should be more firmer, though Rose acted older than she actually was, which would be an advantage if he could get her to stay.

All too soon, the Christmas holidays were over and Rose had to reluctantly return home, Alec walking her back and since Bob had gone to work, she invited him in.

"Rose, why doesn't Alec ever come in when Bob's here?" her mother asked as poor Alec sat reluctantly in the kitchen while Rose went to put her laundry in the washing machine.

"Maybe he's just tryin' to stay out of the way?" Rose turned and smiled at him.

Alec thought just how true that was, he didn't want to add to Rose's problems with Bob and get questioned as to why she was out all of the time. Rose got changed and they went back to Alec's house, giving in and Alec wondered why all of a sudden, the agreed two days a week of them actually having sex together instead of fooling around, which he thought was almost like having sex the extra days as Rose got all giddy with what they were doing, didn't seem nearly enough.

"We have to talk about this," Alec told her as they got dressed.

"Yeah, I think we do. I mean the rest of the time, it's good and we won't get that much chance once we go back to school. So maybe we can just see how we feel about it, when we're on holiday but we both have to agree."

"That makes sense Rose, let's agree that neither of us will get annoyed if one of us doesn't agree?"

"Okay then, we'll do that but you know I get a bit grumpy at certain times?"

"Yes, I know that Rose so that cuts it down. I promise not to get mad when you are a bit off."

With that agreed, Rose saying if he backed off, she wouldn't get mad at him and they would just enjoy what they normally did, the new year was approaching and they both knew it was crunch time to get Rose into the local collage and if Alec got a choice, he would hold back and hope he could still get into the police collage later.

They spent new year's eve day in the town, Rose getting a few bargains in the sale, Alec leaving her and saying he'd see her later and she was staying over at his aunt's again after it was suggested she may as well. Bob had an idea she would try going off early again to avoid their guests but Rose just wished they'd go out for a change.

As if Jackie already knew he was going to say something, she kept him in the lounge as Rose was leaving. There were trays of party food scattered around on various coffee tables in the spacious room, something Jackie liked, unlike their old flat they'd left behind.

"Jackie, this could be the very last time some of our friends agree to come over, you know that," Bob was saying.

"Well why don't we go to some of their homes?" Jackie asked.

"You know why, since we can't even get Rose to stay when they come here. We have to do something soon Jackie, she'll be sixteen next."

"Yeah, old enough to leave home," Jackie sighed, not wanting that to happen but she knew her daughter would choose to do so, maybe even off somewhere to college.

"Why do you say that?" Bob asked, unaware Jackie hadn't intended for that to come out.

"I'm not sayin' she will Bob. She'll have to get a job or get somewhere in the collage. She'll want to go to the same one as Alec."

"She'd be better staying locally Jackie, she lives here for free but I'll expect her to make some kind of payment when she's old enough," Bob replied.

Then he heard the door buzzer, Jackie standing in his way.

"Let her go Bob, we can't keep her here when Alec calls for her."

"I'm telling you Jackie, she had better change her attitude to staying here when our friends come round. She has until her next birthday, after that, well."

Jackie just shook it off and went to get more plates from the kitchen. If there was one thing she liked, it was having parties and while she missed Rose being there, she knew her daughter was where she wanted to be with Alec.


	45. Where is this leading?

Where this is leading?

After another new year's eve together and celebrating Valentine's day, Rose and Alec's love for each other had grown and for some reason, in the school, no-one took any notice of them which proved John's theory somewhat that they were invisible to those who didn't want to see them though Rose had laughed at it.

It was now approaching Alec's sixteenth birthday and Rose was planning something, with a little help from John, who was still helping her catch up with school work and she was praying she would pass her exams so she could remain at the school and not have to either leave altogether or move to another.

It would be her last chance to apply for college and be accepted but she knew Alec wouldn't have that problem. Alec had already had some replies even though they had another year to go at school and he wondered why they'd had to apply so early.

John tried to explain it to them one lunchtime.

"Weeell," John laughed as Rose sat on the back of the bench with her arms around Alec's neck, since no-one said anything to them. "This is a grammar school, they have different ways of doing things. You will only be just over sixteen and not seventeen until it's the new term for college plus, for Rose, it's a chance to get more credits for her work. Don't worry Rose, I'll still help you and you didn't do too bad last time."

"I wouldn't have done it without you and Alec," Rose replied leaning her head on Alec's shoulder. "So, we apply earlier to make sure we'll get in? Alec's already had some replies."

"Yes, I know," John replied. "It doesn't mean you won't get any Rose, so don't worry just yet."

"I only just got by last year," Rose told him sadly, Alec trying to turn to her awkwardly.

"You will do better this time Rose," he tried to assure her.

"Yeah, well I hope so then. As long as you get in though, then ya can get in the police college."

"Rose, we talked about that," Alec reminded her. "You can come with me, I'll get a living allowance."

"Alec's right but maybe not the first year," John replied.

"I thought I would?" Alec asked him.

"You'll be expected to live in the college the first year or stay at home but it will be impractical for you to remain at home if you don't get in the Glasgow academy, you may have to go to one of the others."

"Geez, I hope not," Rose replied. "It'll be better if ya get accepted in Glasgow."

"Yes, then you will have already moved out of Bob's place. Rose, you still have to talk to my aunt about that," Alec reminded her.

"Well you'd best get around to it," John told her as he got up. "I can't ask her for you, it's up to you and it's only a few months."

Rose already knew that but she'd not got up the courage to ask Alec's aunt if she could have what had been Alec's room, before they had met. She had no means of paying her way unless she left school and got a dead-end job so asking if she could stay without being able to pay her way was a lot to ask.

Staying at what had become her home was getting her down and Alec and his family already knew there was something strange going on where Bob was concerned. Alec's dad had repeatedly told her to keep herself safe until Alec called for her on Saturday nights as Bob still insisted people came over and Rose was thinking about just going round for him but Alec was worried she would meet some of them on her way out. As John walked off, Rose sat beside Alec, taking his hand.

"Alec, how can I ask her? I mean she let me stay for a week at most, it's different me living there."

"Rose, she might let you work it off you know, by doing some housework and stuff. You won't know until you ask. It may not be as bad as you think. So, should I be worried what you have planned for my birthday this year?" he joked, squeezing her hand.

"You had better watch out, that's all I'm saying," Rose laughed, trying not to think what he'd do to get her back. "We went to the pictures for mine last year, remember?" she nudged him.

"Yes, I remember. Maybe we can do better this year?"

"Aw, I don't know, it was nice enough, then we started going nearly every week."

"Rose, you have to ask my aunt, maybe it should be this Sunday?"

"I don't know Alec. I mean I can't stay with my mum forever and she won't leave Bob, no matter how much I try and convince her to get a place of her own. I don t know how much of her wages Bob makes her either spend on food and stuff, she might be able to afford a tiny flat or something, she won't tell me. We'd have a better chance if I left school and got a job."

"Rose, you can't give up easily after how hard you've tried to catch up."

"Alec, I can always go to college later and study in my spare time? Maybe that would be better anyway, if I can talk mum into leaving him but not going back to London. I think she misses our old life sometimes but obviously not enough. Did ya see anyone when you were calling for me last Saturday night?"

"Why, who was there to see Rose? We got out before anyone got there because I was early. Who was there when you got back?" he asked worriedly.

"Well that Jimmy was there with his parents and I heard them say it was his birthday in a few weeks, it must be around the same time as yours. Then while I was in the kitchen, I heard a girl's voice so that was a first time in a while. I hate to think what they'd been talking about."

"So do I," Alec agreed. "If my aunt says yes, you won't have to put up with it much longer."

"Geez Alec, do ya think something's gonna happen with them, when they get to sixteen?"

That was exactly what Alec was worried about and the sooner Rose got out the better.

"You have to promise you will do something Rose, I don't want you getting involved if something is going to happen," he replied as everyone made their way back inside.

"You're making me nervous," Rose tried to joke as they followed.

He thought she had every right to be as they went to the geography room for a double lesson, which Rose now didn't dread when getting asked to name Scottish locations. As the lesson began, Alec had to smile as Rose was the first to put her hand up when the teacher asked how deep Loch Ness was.

"Well answered Rose. How did you know that?" their teacher wanted to know.

"Miss, I went near there on holiday last year, we went to the museum," Rose replied.

She was just glad the teacher didn't ask who she'd gone with.

With it being a Monday, they dashed into Alec's house after school and up to his room, kissing when they got inside. Alec had something to tell her though.

"Rose, my dad mentioned something about changing his hours, now I'm older. He only did it to be here for me after school so he might be home later. If he is, well we can have more time together, if you want?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh. Well yeah, if you want to as well? If he does, well we should get our own tea, well I can get it ready, save him doing it. He's done it all this time for us."

"You, Rose Tyler, are something else," Alec replied, unfastening her school shirt as she lay on the bed, Alec just to the side. "Well maybe when we go away, we can do it as well?"

"Yeah, we should. Alec, he did do it for you, to make up for your mum not being here, it's time to give back and everyone's been so good to me."

"Yes, everyone knows how things are for you, they want to make up for it. If you could just get your mother to see what's going on and get her out as well but she's being fooled by him, what is he telling her?" Alec wondered as he reached to unfasten her bra strap.

Rose put her arms around his neck.

"Whatever it is, I'm out of it Alec. He can't say anything to me any more and he's deluded if he thinks I'm ever gonna join in. Geez, that time you were late was bad enough."

"Don't think about it Rose. You need to get out of there and I wish dad would let you stay here, in the loft but he'd never agree so my aunt is your best chance."

"Have you ever asked your dad?" she asked him as he got up to take his school trousers off, something he thought Rose seemed to enjoy, well that and him putting his jeans on and leaving them unfastened.

"Rose, he feels sorry for you but having you stay here is another thing, when there is an alternative. Maybe if my aunt says no but you have to ask her first. Rose, I have this awful feeling what will happen when every teenager who hangs around with their parents at your place and everywhere else they go, when they all reach sixteen."

"Yeah, so do I Alec and I don't like it any more than you do. They're being groomed, aren't they and Bob's annoyed he can't get me involved. That was his plan, so he could take part and he picked my mum because he thought he could groom me. What's he been telling my mum though?"

"Hush Rose, don't think about it. We don't have much time, remember?" he asked, going to kiss her top half and noticing how perfect she looked, with her hair fanned out across the pillow and her now smiling at him. "You are beautiful Rose."

When the weekend came around and they had spent Saturday afternoon mainly with Rose trying to get his birthday card and present, she was about to set off when Alec buzzed to say he was downstairs later on when Bob called after her.

"In a rush tonight are you?" he asked her.

"Alec's a bit early, we thought we'd get an earlier bus into town, so we don't have to rush to the cinema."

"Well, lately, you've been avoiding our friends and they are not pleased. Jimmy's parents said they saw you walking down the street last Saturday as they got out of their car."

"I have to go, Alec's waiting," was all Rose replied.

"Hold on. Don't think because you are older you will get away with it. All the others do as they are told young lady and you are spoiling things."

"You mean these plans ya keep going on about?" Rose asked him, thinking Alec would come up to see what was wrong. "Well ya never told me they included me. Does my mother know?"

"Do I know what?" Jackie wanted to know as she came out of the bedroom, all dressed up, Rose thought a bit too much.

"Nothing Jackie, I was just telling Rose about leaving before our friends arrive."

"Yeah, I noticed. Rose, ya know Bob likes ya being here when they arrive and all you've done lately is stay out of their way. They just want to see ya for a while before ya go out," Jackie told her as the door buzzer went.

Rose hoped it was Alec who'd got tired of waiting and not some of Bob's creepy friends she couldn't remember the names of, except the even creepier Jimmy.

"Mum, I don't want to see them before I go out. I have to check if that's Alec at the door."

Bob saved her the trouble as he answered it, seeing Alec standing there.

"You are keeping Rose from meeting our friends," Bob reminded him, Alec having lost count of how many times he'd heard it before.

"I waited downstairs for her," Alec replied, seeing her talking to her mother. "We agreed I would come up if she was late down."

Alec was hoping for a fast escape before Bob's friends began arriving but he heard the lift door opening behind him.

"You let them in?" Bob asked him.

"No, there was no-one behind me, the door must not have closed properly behind me," Alec tried to explain, since Bob's friends had argued with him over it once.

"We saw him going in Bob," Jimmy's mother told him. "Our Jimmy here caught the door."

Alec thought at least he was off the hook about it but he'd not noticed their car parked in the guest parking space, he would have made sure the door was locked. Alec looked at the other teenager, who was grinning at Rose.

"Well we are going out," Alec replied, taking Rose's arm.

He wanted to say there was no way either of them were staying any longer than they had to. When they got outside, Alec wanted to know why she'd not gone down.

"He caught me as I was leaving. Something's gonna happen Alec, I know it is so you'd better start coming up for me or else I start staying at your house when we get back from town."

"Calm down Rose. What did he say to you?" he asked as they went down the stairs.

"He's gettin' more insistent I stay until his friends arrive," she admitted as they emerged downstairs. "Mum was acting like there was nothing wrong with them wanting to see me. Geez, he's been brainwashing her all this time to think it was normal."

"Well your mother had nothing else to go on Rose, did she?" Alec asked worriedly, getting into the street and seeing a bus passing so they had twenty minutes to wait. "Rose, wait at my house from now on, something is going to happen and I have a feeling I can press your door buzzer all I want and Bob won't let me in."

"You're scaring me Alec. I'll lock myself in my room if I have to, before they arrive but I thought I'd be safe enough in the kitchen, seems I was wrong."

"Yes, you are Rose. I wish I was older, then I could join the police and find out what's going on."

Rose squeezed his hand. "Yeah, I know ya would Alec. I'm sorry you walked right into that."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Rose," he told her as they crossed the road to the bus stop. "I am always here for you."

They sat in the bus shelter, Rose with her head on his shoulder.

"I know Alec but sometimes it gets a bit much. What the hell did he mean? Why are his friends so bothered, why does whatever they're up to have to involve me?"

"Rose, think about it? You were thirteen, your mother wanted to get out of the estate you lived in and she thought she was giving you a better life. Bob saw his chance and the advantage was, your mother had been single so long, she would go along with whatever his plans were. We just need to know what they are."

"Being a detective again?" Rose teased him.

"I wish I already were Rose, then I could spoil everything. Try talking to your mum again Rose, get her to see there is something wrong."

"How do I do that Alec? Ya know I've tried but I can't just say we think the others are grooming their kids and Bob was trying the same with me. What if we're wrong?"

Alec didn't think they were as he rested his head on top of hers. He wished they were though. They went off to the cinema then got the bus back, Alec wanting to take her back upstairs.

"No Alec, if they come out, I don't want them saying anything to ya. If they can't get the message I'm not gonna stay then tough, that's their problem. They might have gone anyway, they seemed a bit upset."

"Yes, they did from what I saw," Alec agreed. "Just stay away from them when you get back, promise me Rose."

"Yeah, I promise," Rose replied as they got in the lift, hoping Bob's friends weren't waiting for it. "I'll talk to your aunt tomorrow, don t say anything to her, I have to do it on my own."

"I'm sure she will agree Rose, after your birthday. You have nothing to worry about."

Luckily for Rose, she didn't get stopped going to her room, just hearing her mother laughing about something yet again. What did she find so amusing though? She wished Alec would call her when he got home, maybe it was time she started asking him? Did she want to stand in the hallway talking to him while everyone was leaving though? She thought if only the phone was portable.

The next day, she was keen to get to Alec's aunts to ask about staying there once she reached sixteen and could leave home legally. It didn't go quite as she expected as after Alec met her and they went straight there, she caught his aunt in the kitchen.

"You're early today Rose, any reason?" she was asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask something that I've been putting off. You let me stay that week when my mum was away and over Christmas last year and I can't thank you enough for that."

"You don't have to, we were glad to have you. What do you want to ask?"

"Well, you know how things are for me at home, not that I think of it as home," Rose began. "I'll be old enough to leave home soon and I was thinking of maybe leaving school and getting a job but I won't be able to afford a place of my own. I can't stay where I am and I was wondering if you would let me have Alec's old room you made for him. I'll help around the house, do my fair share."

She watched as Alec's aunt sat at the kitchen table.

"Have you talked to your mother about leaving home? I suppose Alec and John know?" she asked Rose.

Rose tried not to blush.

"I was a bit reluctant to ask you Mrs Smith," she replied, thinking she'd best not call her auntie Mary. "I can tell them at school I want to leave at the end of term, John said schools work a bit different up here or I could stay on and hope I get into the college Alec chooses, then if I can stay, I'll do the housework and stuff."

"I see then? You talked with Alec about it?"

"Yeah, sorry. I don't know what else to do really. I think something's happening at home, with those friends of Bob's, they're getting weirder, that Jimmy in particular. He was grinning at me last night, even when Alec was there and they'd followed Alec into the building without buzzing to be let in."

"Tell me Rose, what do you think they are up to? John and Alec don't say much else."

"Bob just keeps going on about me not spoiling his plans but I can't say much else, I have no proof. They scare the hell out of me after what I saw once when Alec was late. It's like they're playing some kind of game."

"I have a good idea what it is Rose. There is nothing anyone can do without any proof, to everyone else it seems like they are just friends getting together."

"Well Alec says when he joins the police, he's gonna find out, one way or another," Rose replied.

Alec's aunt smiled. "I have no doubt he will Rose, I know he loves you. Let me talk this over with Alec's uncle, it's a lot to ask. You know we all care about you though so we'll think carefully but if we decide we can do it, then we'll expect you to finish school, no leaving without trying to get into college, then you can apply for a grant. There's one thing though."

Rose had been expecting that.

"You mean me and Alec?" Rose asked. "We'll go by what you say Mrs Smith."

"That's not what I meant but since you have brought it up, yes, we would expect you to behave appropriately. What I actually meant was this Bob you live with, I don't want him coming after you."

"You think he would?" Rose dared ask.

"You'll be leaving home Rose and spoil whatever these plans of his are but surely he will realise you are too old now to go along with whatever they all have planned?"

"Too old?" Rose repeated.

"I think you had better get everyone in here to discuss that Rose, we all know where this is leading." 


	46. Just friends getting together?

Just friends getting together?

Rose sat at the kitchen table while Alec's aunt went back in the sitting room.

"I think you all need to hear what Rose has to say."

"Where is she, has she gone?" Alec panicked as he got up.

"No Alec, she's still here," he was reassured, his dad grabbing his arm.

"Keep calm Alec, she wouldn't leave just like that."

"I'll bring her in then? She had something to ask me, which I need to discuss with your uncle," she told Alec.

Alec already knew what it was and John had an idea.

"She asked if she could stay here?" Alec's dad wanted to know, looking at Alec. "Alec?"

"She was going to ask when she turned sixteen, she wanted to leave Dad, she does not think of where she is staying as home, she never has."

His dad looked at his sister-in-law.

"I had an idea she would and Alec knows the reason she's not asked if she can stay with us. The both of you are too young, it would not be proper. I know she spends a lot of time with us and here Alec but staying is different. I will leave you to discuss it Mary."

"Is that what you want us to hear from Rose?" John wondered.

"No, it's something very disturbing. She can't stay there much longer, that's all I'm saying and I really do feel sorry for her, you know that, Alec?"

Alec nodded, wanting to get to see Rose. He knew when they were apart he felt sad and so did she. He also knew she needed some space from time to time but leaving her where she was living was getting him down. Every time he left her downstairs or outside her door, he just wanted to take her home with him, rather than her face Bob and his weird friends.

Rose rested her head on the kitchen table, wondering what the others would think of what Alec's aunt had just said. She knew things were getting serious at home, she dreaded to think her mother had been taken in by it all, to think it was normal, she knew no different. She sat up as the door opened. It was John.

"Rose, you'd better come with me. We've just been told what you and my mum discussed and we're all concerned about you. We all half expected it would come to this," he told her as he sat opposite. "As one of your teachers, I should report what's going on where you live."

"How can you?" Rose asked as she flopped her head on the table again.

"Rose, look at me," he encouraged her. "We want to help you. Things are getting more serious and you know it. How long have you been planning to ask if you can stay here when you're old enough to leave home?"

"A while," she admitted. "What your mum just told me though, could that be what Bob and his friends are up to? They think I'll be too old at sixteen so they're getting desperate?"

"Maybe? They are hanging around, waiting to see if Bob can persuade you to join in whatever they have going. They're wanting you to make friends with this Jimmy and you know why. They seem to think because you have a boyfriend you'll be more willing to go along with it. They want to get you and him involved with whatever they have planned."

"Yeah, I gathered that," Rose sighed, wanting to see Alec.

"They are already mentally abusing you Rose, with that alone I could raise questions with the authorities, as your teacher. Proving they are sexually abusing you and the other teenagers involved though is something else. Maybe that's their intention, we have no proof. Maybe they are trying to scare you so you'll give in?" John wondered.

"I want to see Alec," Rose looked up again.

"We're all in this Rose, come on, I think my mother has already made her mind up," John grinned.

Alec was on the edge of the chair, his dad watching him.

"Leave it to your cousin," he told Alec. "She trusts him."

Alec got up though when the door opened and Rose stood in the doorway.

"Come and sit here," Alec encouraged her as he got up.

His dad was sat in the other chair, his aunt and uncle were sat on the sofa so Rose took the seat and Alec sat on the chair arm, putting his hand on Rose's shoulder, which comforted her somewhat.

"I know what you're all gonna say," Rose spoke up. "John said Bob should be reported."

"Yes, he should," Alec's dad agreed.

"We all think so," his aunt spoke again. "Rose, all we could offer you is a tiny room we made for Alec a while ago. We never know when Peter is going to turn up but I'll speak to him about it, see if he's willing to give his room up."

"I don't want to cause any trouble," Rose replied.

"If he doesn't agree, well I know you spend a lot of time with Alec, it will only be a place to sleep," his aunt told her. "The main thing is though, you will be safe and at the end of the day, that's what we all want. How long is it to your birthday?"

"About a month after Alec's" Rose replied. "That means I've got about six weeks or so. Geez, what have they got planned, if they're running out of time?"

She leaned into Alec's side, Alec hoping no-one would say anything.

"It's okay Rose, we won't let anything happen to you," he tried to console her. "Aunt Mary, can't Rose just tell her mother she's staying here for a while?"

"It's not that easy Alec," John replied for his mother. "A week, then yes but we don't know how Bob will react. He could use her mother against her and she'll think nothing of it. Alec said you had trouble last night Rose."

"Don't remind me," Rose sighed. "Are they even serious? Like I'd ever join in with whatever they get up to. Mum will never say anything when I ask her. She just laughs and says they were joking around about when the kids grew up. She just doesn't see anything wrong."

"It's Bob, making her think it's what friends do," John told her.

"I'm going to do something about it, when I'm older and in the police," Alec spoke up, making Rose smile.

"We know you will Alec," his dad told him.

"Yeah, when you make detective inspector," John laughed. "I wish I could think of a way of approaching child services with this."

"I'm not a child," Rose protested.

"You're classed as one until you are sixteen," John reminded her. "Sorry, I wasn't implying you acted like a child."

"She knows that," Alec told him, taking her hand.

"The thing is, you can report suspected sexual abuse and mental anguish but they would go straight to Bob and that could make things even worse," John told them. "He could throw the both of you out Rose and being away from home, the authorities may not be willing to re-house you, if your mother's working and able to afford a place."

"She may not even want to stay," Rose thought. "Then what would I do?"

"Don't think that Rose," Alec told her. "She may defend him."

"Yes, Alec's right," John agreed. "If I send anyone from child services, her mother could tell them there's nothing going on and want to know who sent them. She then might even move Rose to another school until she's ready to leave or take her out altogether and make her find a job."

"I was talking to Alec about that," Rose admitted.

"Yes, she mentioned it to me," John's mother told him. "We don't want you to have to leave school Rose. John, you could report it and say Rose has a safe place to stay."

"It may make no difference, if they act quickly and are assured by her mother that nothing's wrong. We have no proof, remember?" John reminded them.

"I could get proof," Rose told them.

"Rose! No, you are not going to get proof," Alec objected.

"Calm down Alec," his dad told him. "Rose, like he said, we do not want you to get proof."

"They're both right," John agreed. "If you did, they'll claim you were complaint, so that's out. You could try and get that Jimmy on his own, see if he'll tell you anything though?"

Alec didn't like either ideas.

"She can't do that," Alec objected. "She's not going anywhere near him on her own."

"Alec, if we can get proof of what's going on," Rose told him.

"Forget it Rose, we'll just get you out of there first, before John sends anyone after them. You can do that, can't you John?" Alec asked him. "Can't you tell them we got Rose out?"

"Alec. It's going to be hard enough as it is," John replied. "I could say Rose came to me and didn't want to stay there I suppose? They may still go after Bob and his friends but it's her mother I'm bothered about, she's got caught up in all of this."

"John, she made her choices," his mother reminded him.

"I have to make her see what's going on," Rose joined in. "Do ya think if I told her I was so worried that I got my teacher onto it?" she wondered.

"You could try Rose," Alec encouraged her, wanting to hug and kiss her. "What do you think she would say?"

"I'm not sure, if Bob's brainwashed her," Rose tried to joke.

"It sounds exactly like what he's done," Alec's dad agreed.

"Rose, try to talk to her," Alec's aunt asked her. "Tell her you're uncomfortable with things and I've invited you to stay for a few weeks. The Easter holiday's are coming up, maybe she'll agree?"

Alec's uncle finally joined in, Rose thinking he'd been quiet so far.

"I agree Mary. Rose should come and stay with us for a while. Rose, you do know I'm a solicitor?"

Rose had no idea what Alec's uncle did for a living but it explained the larger than normal semi-detached house they lived in. She wondered why he'd kept that quiet but so had Alec and John.

"I don't specialise in family law though," he added. "I can look someone up who may be willing to give you some advice, for free."

"Thanks Mr Smith, I'll see what happens. John, I should talk to my mum first, see if she can talk Bob into keeping me out of whatever he's up to."

"Do you think she can?" Alec asked her, putting his arm on the back of the chair and Rose leaning back.

John had to smile at the two of them. They may be invisible in school but not here.

"We have to give her the chance," John agreed, his mother nodding. "I could come round one night after school, when she gets home?"

"We never have much time until Bob got home," Rose told him.

"Well, I'll have to talk fast then," John joked, Rose thinking he already did in science class.

"Let's wait until you've spoken to her then but meanwhile, Rose, yes, you can come and stay with us but it might be the spare room, for now. I'll call Peter, get him to make his mind up if he's ever coming back," Alec's aunt told her. "We expect you to finish school though, no excuses. If you don't get into college, well we'll have to see."

Rose nudged Alec.

"Thanks, it's a few weeks off yet though. I'll just have to manage for now."

"Then come and stay over the next holiday," Alec suggested.

"Yeah, mum can't object to that. I can pop back and see her before Bob gets home. I might have chance to talk to her then? I can maybe tell her why I chose to do it?"

"We should fix a time for me to call and see her," John suggested. "She has to be told Rose."

Rose didn't want to be reminded of the fact.

"Yeah, I know. I hope she takes some notice then. Can we go for a walk Alec?"

"Sure, if you want?"

"Be back for tea," his aunt reminded him. "Rose, don't worry too much but you know why we all want you out of there?"

Alec got up off the chair arm to help Rose, thinking normally he'd get told off for sitting there.

"Yeah, something's going to happen, before my birthday. Bob wasn't going to let Alec in last night when he called for me because I wasn't downstairs. He kept me back on purpose for his friends arriving. Now, it's always the same ones."

Alec wanted to put his arm around her.

"You got out Rose, I know he wasn't going to open the door. I should start calling for you early, a good bit before his friends are due to arrive. Aunt Mary, they somehow got in the building, making it look like I'd left the door open. Rose, there was no way I left it open, they must have got the code somehow."

"I know Alec," Rose tried to assure him. "I bet they saw you that other time and waited until you were going in to make it look like they followed you in. Geez, this is getting even creepier. It's funny that everyone else has stopped calling round."

"We all know why that is," John told them. "That's what they must have decided, to concentrate on that Jimmy."

"Sometimes there's a girl there," Rose told him.

"Rose, they mean to try to make you jealous," John replied, getting nods from his dad and his uncle.

"John's right," Alec's aunt told her. "Either that or they meant to get her to go after Alec."

"What?" Rose had to ask, sitting down again.

"Think about it Rose," his aunt replied. "If Alec calls for you, she might be there as a distraction. Maybe no-one else goes around now because that's what they've agreed. Was the girl there when you got back last night?"

Rose tried to think back, since she'd gone straight to her room.

"She may have been. So they were waiting for me to go back then what?" she dreaded to think.

"Rose, you're old enough to know why," John told her. "She may imply she'll make a play for Alec or be there to try to make you jealous and start implying about this Jimmy."

"Well that won't work," Rose replied, folding her arms.

"We know that," John grinned. "If you ask me, they're all a bit weird and maybe Bob got dragged into it and in turn, got your mother involved. There's no way of knowing."

"I'll find out when I get older and join the police," Alec reminded him.

"We know you will Alec," his aunt reassured him again. "Rose knows you will. Maybe you should stay at Alec's when you get back from town on Saturdays?"

"I was thinking that but I wanted to see my mum for a while. Maybe I'll just go back for an hour then meet you early Alec?" Rose asked him.

"Yes, that's best, I told you that," he smiled, since he'd sat down again.

"We know you want to spend time with your mum," John told her. "We'll fix a time for me to call and see her then or do you want to try again?"

"I can come with you," Alec offered, hoping Rose still wanted to go out. "I can back what you tell her."

"We both can," John suggested. "Don't worry too much Rose."

Rose thought with everyone behind her, she had nothing to worry about. That was until the next day after school when she asked John to drop her at home. Alec got out with her.

"Sure you don't want me to come back when your mum gets home?" John offered as Alec helped her out of the car.

It always made him smile, the way his younger cousin always helped her. He bet Rose could do it herself but she wasn't going to refuse. Rose thought she'd tidy up a bit while they waited, Alec watching her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her. "What are you going to say to her?"

"That their friends make me uncomfortable, the way they talk," Rose replied, putting a magazine on the coffee table in the centre of the room. "Mum could never have afforded a place like this, that's why she was so easily led."

"I get that Rose," Alec replied.

"So, you never told me what your uncle did for a living? You kept that quiet," Rose tried to joke, taking his arm.

"Don't change the subject Rose. He'll help you if he can but we have no proof of anything as yet. Bob will be very careful, if John sends anyone round and it may get you into trouble with Bob. John will try to take the blame but you won't get away with it."

"Yeah, I get that Alec, that's why I don't want John to send anyone around. If I can just get by until my birthday, I'll be out and going to your aunt's over Easter will be a big help. I just won't want to come back though."

Alec went up to her, pulling her into a hug.

"I know that Rose, I'm sorry. At least you'll be there for my birthday and I won't have to worry about bringing you back here."

"Yeah, that's something then. I'm moving out, on my birthday."

"You'll have to come back for your things Rose. We can go out for the day, since it's on a Sunday this year. I was thinking about what we can do for your birthday? Maybe John will take us to Edinburgh if we ask him?"

"Yeah, that would be great and maybe we can see a film or something afterwards?"

"We can ask. So, what have you planned for mine then?" he smiled at her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's a surprise, I'm not telling ya. Alec, how do I start to tell my mum what we think's going on?"

"I don't know Rose? We could start with what happened on Saturday night?"

They sprang apart when they heard a door opening. Jackie stood in the hallway as the room door was open.

"Rose, is that you?"

Rose went out, followed by Alec.

"Yeah, hi Mum. Me and Alec, well we wanted to talk to ya."

"If it's about what you two get up to, I don't wanna know Rose. I do know why you got me to take ya to get put on the pill last year though so don't bother denying you've started having sex young lady. For goodness sake, don't let Bob find out."

"Why Mum? Maybe then his creepy friends might stop coming round."

"They're not creepy Rose, that's just you and not all of them come round now," her mother replied.

"Yeah and why's that then? Why is it just that Jimmy and his parents?" Rose wanted to know, Alec putting his hand on her shoulder.

"That's not true Rose, a few others still come round."

"Only the same girl and her parents. Why's that then?" Rose wanted to know.

"How do I know?" her mother protested as Rose and Alec followed her to the kitchen.

"Mum, I think ya know why. Bob wasn't going to let Alec in on Saturday night, you heard him, he wanted me to stay. Stop telling me it's because they ask about me and want me to stay. Why do they want me to stay?"

"Be careful Rose," Alec leaned over to whisper as her mother lit the stove to warm up the food Rose had prepared earlier.

"Rose, all I know is, well Bob said all their kids were growing up together and it made him wish he'd had kids as well. He said he was really lucky he got sent to work on our old estate and he met me."

Rose just bet he was as well.

"Mum, think about it will ya? Why does Bob keep saying he's gonna make me stay? What goes on here?"

"Nothing Rose, we just have a laugh and talk about the kids growing up and what they did."

"Geez Mum, what are ya telling them about me? Don't you need my permission to tell them now I'm older?"

"Rose, I just tell them about what you and Shareen used to get up to, tormenting poor Mickey on your way home from school."

"What? Don't ya see Mum, that's what they want."

"What are you talking about Rose? There's nothing wrong in that. We show each other photos, we're all friends."

"Mum, ya have to stop, I don't want my photos showing around. I thought you'd left them all behind when we moved up here? No wonder the cases were so heavy."

"I only managed one album Rose. I had to bring something and Bob had said he wanted to see them."

"Mum, you have to stop, doesn't she Alec?"

"What's he got to do with it?" her mother asked. "We're all just friends, what do ya think's going on?"

"Mrs Tyler, Rose is worried about what is going on," Alec told her.

"Worried about what? Just because Bob wants a family and to join in with his friends? If anything, ya should be having a go at Jimmy's dad," her mother replied.

"Why?" Rose wanted to know, not liking this in the least.

"Well he's the one who said in the first place that it was a good idea for all the kids to mix with each other. He was saying the other night, we're missing out."

"Then why do they come round Mum?" Rose asked her.

"Well, the others wanted us to join in with them but you were never here so Jimmy's dad thought it would be a better idea if not so many were here, then you might stay."

"Mum, I told ya, I have Alec, why would I want to stay?" Rose almost laughed.

"Well Bob thinks ya should, he says ya should give it a chance. He doesn't think you'll stay with Alec forever, sorry Alec."

"Mrs Tyler, I'm not leaving Rose, even if we don't get to go to college together. Why does he think I'll not be around?" Alec asked her.

"Well I don't know, do I?" Jackie replied.

"He's playing games Mum," Rose told her. "Think about it."

"What are ya talking about Rose? Okay, I won't talk about when you were little or just before we came here, okay?"

"Don't show the photos either Mum and I'm gonna stay at Alec's on Saturday afternoon from now on, I don't want any of your friends following Alec in and he didn't let them in last Saturday. Can't ya see what they're doing? They're trying to turn Bob against Alec."

"Don't be daft Rose, why would they do that? Anyway, me and Bob have been talking lately, about him being responsible for ya."

"You said it was nothing formal," Rose reminded her.

"Well, it's not but he says as you're gettin' older, well you need someone until ya become an adult."

Rose thought Bob would not be her first choice for that role.

"So what does that mean?" Rose asked, wanting to get out before Bob got back, it was bad enough when she came back from Alec's, which was as late as she dare.

"I can't say Rose but he's only doing what he thinks is best for you, it makes sense."

"What makes sense Mum?" Rose wanted to know.

"I told ya, that he takes some responsibility for you."

Rose wanted to say well tough, she was leaving home as soon as she could after her birthday but Alec remained silent as well, would Bob make a move to stop her? 


	47. What's best

What's best

Rose was determined she was going to make her mother see what Bob was up to. What had she meant by doing what was best for her? The best thing she could do was get out as soon as she could, now she knew she had somewhere safe to go.

They both decided not to talk about it much during the week, just telling John the next day what Rose's mother had said. John seemed worried though as he sat with them the next day at lunchtime.

"She said he was what?" John asked Rose when she said he was her sort of guardian. "What does that mean?"

"You tell me," Rose replied as she sat next to Alec on the top of the bench.

"Rose, you have to be very careful," John warned her. "It seems he may want to make it official."

"How can he do that?" Rose wanted to know.

"He can come to a formal arrangement with your mother, if she agrees," John replied.

"Well the way she is, she probably would," Rose told him worriedly.

"You don't know that Rose," Alec disagreed. "Besides, once you leave home, he won't be able to do anything, will he?" he asked John.

"I wouldn't have thought so. Sorry Rose but it depends how far they go, they could stop you from leaving until you're eighteen, it's down to your mother though, how much control she gives him."

"So I won't be any better off then?" Rose asked.

"We won't know until they do something," John replied. "Try not to worry too much."

Rose thought that was easy for him to say. She decided on the Saturday morning to take some clothes round to Alec's before they went into town. There was less than a week to his birthday and John had agreed to take them to Glasgow to a concert, not the band they saw before but another one they both liked.

She wondered what he had planned for hers, he'd kept quiet. Alec though was going to try to get them into a club, since Rose liked dancing. He'd asked John and as far as he knew, they would be allowed in and if he called, they would get a ride back. He knew Rose would enjoy it and they were going to have a party for the both of them on the Sunday.

Alec was still worried Rose would back out of applying for college though so while he waited for Rose calling for him on the Saturday morning, his dad wanted to know why he was worried.

"She doesn't think she'll get in Dad."

"She's smarter than she thinks Alec. Wherever she applies, they'll take into consideration she changed schools and has been working hard to catch up. If she gets an interview, she can explain she's had to learn the differences in the subjects she has to take."

"She has worked hard Dad, John's been a big help to her."

"So have you Alec, I'd say that's why she's still there."

"She thought maybe she'd be asked to leave," Alec admitted.

"Oh, I don't think it will come to that," his dad smiled as he put the morning paper down. "So, what are you doing for Rose's birthday then?" he asked.

"Taking her dancing to a real disco, though they call them clubs these days," Alec grinned. "I don't know what she has planned for mine, she's probably roped John in though."

"Aye, she probably has," his dad laughed. "Why are you not going round for her?"

"She's bringing some clothes round with her to save going back. She could be a while," Alec smiled.

His dad knew Rose had Alec wrapped around her little finger. He would do anything for her and had proved it over and over again by taking her out nearly every Saturday night, spending all his allowance and Rose's, probably. They'd not yet told her where they planned going on holiday but he'd warned Alec they'd better stop going out so often.

"Have you hinted about the holiday yet?" his dad asked him, since he was now working better hours and figured they deserved a treat by getting a holiday home instead of a caravan in a holiday park down in Berwick on Tweed.

"I told her we can go swimming every day, if she wants. I'm glad John agreed to come but won't it look a bit odd, Rose being the only female there?"

"Alec, don't worry about that, you've never mentioned it before. I'm sure you'll make it clear that Rose is your girlfriend," his dad tried to assure him. "I think to Rose, John's more like the big brother she never had, don't you?"

Alec knew his dad was right and John was like a big brother to him as well.

"He's going to pick us up from the club on Rose's birthday, it was his idea," Alec admitted, wondering what was keeping Rose.

Rose was trying to decide what to take with her and wished she would be allowed to stay overnight. She hoped Alec would mention it to his dad, that she could on Saturday nights. Alec was wondering how to bring up the subject as Rose stuffed what she needed into a holdall.

"Dad, we were wondering. I know you said it wasn't a good idea for Rose to stay with us when she can leave home but maybe she could on Saturday nights? We have a really good night out, then she has to face going back and those people are still there. It's like they wait for her."

"Yes, they probably do Alec," his dad agreed. "Well since it's your birthday next week and Rose is probably planning something, maybe she can stay over and we'll see how it goes? You'll have to make sure the spare room is clean and tidy though and no creeping around, understood?"

"Yes Dad, I'm sure Rose will agree. It's just I feel like our night out is spoiled when she has to go back. I'm not sure if she's mentioned to her mother that aunt Mary said she could stay for a few weeks over the holidays in May."

"I'm sure she'll bring up the subject, it's just before her birthday though. She'll have to make the arrangements with your aunt," his dad reminded him as he saw Alec was on the edge of his seat waiting for Rose. "Alec, why don't you set off and meet her eh?"

He had to smile as Alec was up in a flash. Alec found Rose halfway down the road and greeted her. After going shopping in the town, they had some time to themselves then Rose went to get changed. He thought he would give her the good news.

"Really?" Rose asked before they went out, throwing her arms around his neck. "That's great then. I can bring some things around before we go out."

"You've still not told me where we're going Rose."

"You'll find out but we're going out early," she replied, not wanting to tell him.

"So can I guess where we're going?" he asked, since he'd glanced in the entertainment section of his dad's morning paper.

There were several events advertised, he just had to guess which one.

"You can try," she teased him, kissing his cheek. "Alec, you do know you've got a bit of stubble on your face?"

"What?" he asked, letting her go then looking in the mirror. "I guess what dad will be buying me for my birthday then?"

Rose had to laugh at him.

"Hey, you think you've got problems, I'll be shaving my legs soon," she laughed.

Alec had noticed something else since they'd become intimate but wasn't going to say anything.

"You'd better start before we go on holiday Rose, if you want to go swimming and sunbathing."

"You've not complained so far," Rose replied.

"Neither have you about my face when we kissed Rose. Time to leave."

Rose was just as excited about Alec's birthday as he was, both of them dashing home from school for her to get his present, a watch since she thought he needed one now and when his dad got home, he had indeed bought him his first proper shaving kit, Alec saying for Rose to forget borrowing it.

John had made the final arrangements for the Saturday night, so Rose took her things round to Alec's on Saturday morning, saying they were going out early but before she'd left, her mother had questioned her staying out.

"Mum, it's for one night," Rose protested. "I don't want to spoil things by coming back here and facing you know who."

"I don't know what you mean Rose," her mother replied as Rose was dying to get away before Bob joined in.

"Yes, you do Mum, you know how uncomfortable it is when Bob catches me coming in and more or less drags me into the living room. What does he expect?"

"He just wants you to be friends with them," her mother explained.

"How many more times Mum? I've got Alec, he makes me happy and he loves me. Bob's just tryin' to split us up but he never will. Anyway, his aunt invited me to stay the first week in May, over the bank holiday then after my birthday, when we're off for two weeks."

She thought it was a test to see how her mother reacted, before telling her she was leaving permanently. She was surprised her mother took it so calmly.

"Well, ya spend all your time with Alec anyway, just as long as it's only over the holidays?"

"Mum, I'll be old enough to leave home soon," Rose reminded her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked her.

"Well, I might want to leave home," Rose replied, wondering if she'd get away with it lightly.

"You're still at school Rose, ya have another year yet or are ya leaving and gettin' a job?"

"No, I've not planned on it Mum. I'm gonna apply for college, wherever we can both get in and if I don't, well Alec's gonna get the best place he'll need to get into the police training college and I'll go where I'm accepted but I'm tryin' even harder to pass my exams."

"Well if ya get in college, how are ya gonna pay for somewhere to live? Hang on, are you and Alec gonna share?"

"Mum, only when he gets to police college, he'll get an allowance in his second year. He's gonna do the whole course so he can get into the detectives program, he doesn't just want to be a constable. I'm gonna finish college and get a job, then save up. Mum, his aunt said I can stay with them."

There, she'd come out with it. Her mother went to sit at the kitchen table.

"You've already arranged it then?"

"Yes Mum, I'll see ya all the time though, we'll come over when ya get out of work. I love Alec Mum, Bob's tryin' to drive him away and I can't let that happen."

"I don't think he is Rose, he just wants us to be a family."

"Ya keep sayin' that Mum, since we've been here and I'm sorry but his idea of being a family is weird."

She stopped as she heard noises in the hallway.

"We'll talk about this later Rose," her mother almost whispered as she saw Bob approaching the kitchen.

"You two talking mother and daughter things?" Bob laughed as he saw Rose leaning on the counter, her holdall on a chair. "Where are you going Rose?"

"Out with Alec for his birthday, we're off to a concert in Glasgow, his cousin's taking us. It's a surprise for him," Rose replied. "I may stay over at his aunt's, we'll be late back."

"Are you now? We won't lock you out if you're late back, will we Jackie?" Bob asked her, rubbing her shoulders and Rose wishing they wouldn't keep doing that.

"No Rose, we won't lock you out, we might still be up."

"No, it's okay, I'd rather stay out. Mum, I have to go now, Alec will be wondering where I am."

Over at Alec's, he was tidying the small but comfortable spare room that was part of the loft, which when they'd moved there, Alec had a train track which had since been dismantled. He was now waiting for her, debating to go meet her or not.

"She can find her own way Alec," his dad smiled. "Are you nervous about her staying?"

He was nervous about her staying, since he wished she could stay in his room but his dad would never allow it.

"It's no different than being on holiday," Alec replied. "I think she was telling her mother she was staying at aunt Mary's. She's not said if she's told her about the holidays."

"I expect she will Alec, we all want her to feel safe and she will, when she's had her birthday. This will all be a trial for her Alec."

Alec already knew that. As Rose left the apartment, Bob turned on Jackie.

"You know where this is leading Jackie? What did she say to you about staying out?"

"Just she was taking Alec out for his birthday," Jackie replied, not ready to tell him Rose had more or less said she was leaving home.

"No, it's more than that Jackie. She's planning on leaving home, isn't she? Well, she can forget that and she can forget going to college, she can go out and get a job. You and I have some arrangements to make and our agreement about me taking responsibility for her can be made formal."

"If ya think that's best Bob," Jackie replied. "If she stays over at Alec's aunt's, she won't be here for a few Saturdays."

"Yes, I know that Jackie, our friends are going to be disappointed even more, I promised them I would speak to Rose about it again. I'm getting very annoyed about it Jackie, if we make our arrangement formal, she'll have to do as I say until she's eighteen, she can only leave home with permission from both of us. Are you getting ready to go out?" he asked as she was still in her dressing gown.

"So if we make it formal, are ya gonna stop her staying over at Alec's aunt's?" she asked, just to make sure.

"What do you think, Jackie?" Bob replied with a smile on his face. "She can't get out of it, once we make things formal and no telling her or there may be consequences. She had better change her attitude towards our friends Jackie and soon, before she turns sixteen."

"Why is that then?" Jackie wanted to know as she got up. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Because I made promises Jackie and I intend to keep them so you'd better talk to her again or I will. Monday, I will make some enquires in my lunch break and see how we make our arrangement formal for me to become responsible for her. She can forget leaving home Jackie."

As she went to get ready to go out, she wondered how Rose would take the news. They were only doing it to give Rose a better chance in life, she told herself though Bob had said nothing about getting married. It would surely be better for Rose to get herself a job and pay her own way, wouldn't it?

What was Bob going on about consequences for though? Did he mean if Rose left home before he could make their arrangements formal? Once she left, how would he get her back? She would surely be counted as an adult or were the laws different in Scotland?

She shook her head and started getting ready to do their shopping and meet their other friends but she was sorry Rose no longer went with them and refused to stay on Saturday nights, since she saw Alec all of the time, surely she could spare a few hours?

John called to pick up Rose and Alec, Alec wondering what they had planned between them. He knew John was always willing to help both of them so as they took the road towards Glasgow, he knew Rose was up to something.

"What did Rose get you Alec?" John asked him.

"A watch, she thinks I need one, don't you Rose?" he teased her.

"Tell him what your dad got ya," Rose teased him back.

"That sounds interesting," John laughed as he glanced through the mirror at them.

Alec knew they were both rounding on him.

"He got a shaving kit," Rose laughed.

"Stop it Rose. You were the one who said I needed one."

John laughed again.

"Mind she doesn't borrow it, eh Rose?"

"Don't know what ya mean," Rose replied, pulling a face.

"I meant you're growing up and things are changing. I've had girlfriends you know," John replied. "Anyway, how long are you two going to be tonight? I might go see a film while I wait. We can meet where we did last time."

"Yeah, good idea," Rose replied, trying not to tell Alec where they were going.

"It's not the same band as last time?" he asked her.

"Nope, it's not them, you'll find out Alec. John, did we tell ya I'm staying at Alec's tonight?"

"I don't know how many times," John laughed.

Alec wasn't that surprised when they arrived in front of the concert hall, since Rose was always playing one particular song about the whole of the moon, which he rather liked himself. It was a bit odd it being her kind of music though. They swayed with everyone else when the band got around to singing it and afterwards, went to the takeaway to wait for John, Rose just getting a milkshake and some fries.

"That was great," Rose smiled as they sat opposite each other. "So, you're sixteen now, it's only just sunk in."

"I know, I don't feel like I am. It's two years since we were last here Rose."

"Yeah, it feels funny, we were fourteen back then. I've only got a few weeks to go, I can't wait. I'll finally be able to get out of there. Mum caught me this morning, I hinted about leaving home."

"What did she say Rose?"

"Let's wait for John, yeah?"

"If you want?" Alec smiled, sneaking a few of her fries.

Rose tapped his hand and smiled back.

"Had a good time?" John asked as he sat next to Alec ten minutes or so later.

"As long as Rose is not going to sing that song all the way home," Alec teased her. "Tell him what your mum said Rose."

"That's just it Alec, she didn't say much and it's not like her. What's he doing to her John?"

"Rose, she was probably worried he'd walk in and hear you," John tried to assure her.

"Well I hope so," Rose replied, finishing her drink.

"I'm sure it's nothing Rose," Alec also tried to assure her. "I'm sure she won't stop you, it's up to her after all."

"Alec's right," John agreed, stirring his coffee. "Once it's your birthday, she has to give you the choice Rose."

"What if Bob tries to stop me?" Rose wanted to know, reaching for Alec's hand.

"He can't if your mother gives you permission Rose, if they have an informal arrangement but there's one thing we never thought of the consequences," John told her.

"You mean if I leave, he might tell her to go?" Rose asked.

"The question is, will she want to stay up here?" John replied.

"Don't worry just yet Rose," Alec told her, squeezing her hand.

Rose thought that was easy for him to say. Her mother could still drag her back to London. 


	48. Consequences

Consequences

Rose tried not to worry what her mother had been told by Bob about their informal arrangement. She wondered if that was part of his so-called 'plan' he'd been on about. Now though, she was nervous about staying at Alec's house when John dropped them off.

"Hold on Alec," John called as they got out of the car. "Nervous?"

"We've stayed in a caravan for a week twice."

John let out a laugh and looked at Rose. Alec went to stand by her and they both waved him off.

"I had a great time Rose, really," Alec tried to assure her.

"Yeah, it was good. I'm glad I don't have to go home, it would have spoilt everything."

"Well my dad did agree to you staying. The spare room's not much though."

"I don't really care Alec. When it's my birthday, hopefully I'll be staying at your aunt's."

"If everything goes well," Alec replied as he opened the door.

His dad was waiting for them.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

"It was great," Rose replied for the both of them. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

"Well just you two behave yourselves and maybe you can stay over for your birthday?"

Alec led her upstairs, Rose picking up her overnight bag from his room.

"We could kiss goodnight," Rose suggested.

"Rose, I was going to," Alec grinned. "Thanks for the present."

Rose looked at the watch she'd bought him. It was the first time he'd worn it.

"Rose, it's the best present I ever had."

"Better than the camera your dad got for you?" she teased him.

"Is that a trick question?" he laughed, putting his arms around her.

After they kissed for a while, Rose said she should go before his dad knocked on the door and reminded them. They spent the next day together, going to his aunt's later as they went to the riverbank and all too soon, it was time for Rose to go home.

They stood outside the block of apartments, Rose leaning into his shoulder and her arms around him.

"I hope no-one's in there," she told him.

"It's not Saturday Rose," he reminded her.

"Huh, like that's gonna stop them? It'll be just like them to change the day. I'll have to try to get to my room without being seen. I'm a bit out of practice with that."

"Yes, you are," Alec agreed, leaning on her shoulder. "I love you Rose, I promise, things will be better once you get to your birthday."

"Yeah, I hope so. I love you too Alec and about us having a limit, maybe we could extend it a bit?"

"I'd like to Rose, if you do? Let's just have one afternoon we do normal things?"

"From tomorrow?" Rose smiled.

"Yes Rose, you can bet on that," he whispered in her ear as he moved a strand of hair away.

He took her upstairs and they kissed again, then Rose went inside to try not to disturb anyone. Bob had not been happy the previous evening, having to yet again tell his friends Rose was absent. When they'd gone, he reminded Jackie of a few things.

"They are going to stop coming round Jackie, if we are not careful."

"Bob, we've tried to get Rose to stay. What else can we do?" she asked him.

"Go ahead with what we talked about. I can set things in motion on Monday. Do you still agree she needs someone to set her straight? She will have to take notice of what she's told. Well?"

"Yeah, whatever ya say Bob, she does need something to go by. What we talked about before though?"

"That still goes Jackie but it does not change anything."

Jackie thought it was always strange when Rose stayed out overnight as she went to the kitchen. That was the only place they talked these days and now, Rose had talked about going to stay at Alec's aunts but would Bob put a stop to that if their agreement became formal?

The next week at school, John was amused the two of them somehow seemed happier at the thought Rose would soon be leaving home. Alec's aunt had no news the next Sunday about his other cousin giving up his room for Rose but she didn't seem bothered, she was getting away from being unhappy in what had been made her home for the past few years.

She and Alec were sat in his aunt's kitchen when John joined them.

"I thought you might like to talk Rose, since you'll be coming to live here?"

"Are you gonna have a few rules?" Rose asked cheekily.

"Nah, it's just a big step for you, leaving home. You have to do everything you can to get into college Rose, that's what my mother expects. She's not bothered about you taking responsibility and getting a job. My brother left home and she still misses him, you can help make up for it."

"I hope I don't let her down then?" Rose replied.

"Don't say that Rose, just be yourself," Alec encouraged her. "John's right, you'll make up for Peter not being here. She won't care if you can pay or not, she just wants you to finish your education."

"Rose, Alec, I know you both want to go to the same college so we'll all work together to make that happen," John told them.

"Yes Rose, we'll get you into college, no matter what it takes," Alec agreed. "I promise, if you don't get in the same one, we'll try again and we'll see each other every night."

Rose knew they'd do their best to help her. When she got home though, her mother was waiting for her.

"Rose, there's gonna be a few changes around here."

"How do ya mean Mum?"

"I can't say yet, Bob has a few things to sort out but I wanted to ask ya not to leave."

"Mum, everyone leaves home in the end. I'm only going a few streets away, not to another planet. I have to do this and besides, it'll give you and Bob more time together."

"Yeah, I suppose so. He just wanted to take responsibility for ya."

"I know Mum but I don't need that. I have Alec's family and I have to learn to be on my own. I'm gonna try staying there for a week, then come back and if it goes well, I'll go for the two week holiday. She thought it would be better that way to help me settle in."

"Don't go Rose, things can change."

"To what Mum? Bob telling me what to do all the time? That he wants me to stay so his creepy friends are satisfied? They come every week, hoping I'll join them and for what Mum?"

"Don't say that Rose, they're Bob's friends. They're the only ones who still come over apart from Christmas and new year."

"So why haven't they given up? I ll tell ya why Mum, they're trying to push me towards their son and get rid of Alec. Well that's never gonna happen, why don't they get that?"

Rose got up and went to her room but Bob joined Jackie.

"She'll have to change her attitude soon Jackie."

"She's leaving, properly, just after her birthday Bob, she'll not change her mind," Jackie replied.

"Well, I'd best make a start tomorrow then, unless you actually want her to leave Jackie? I'll have to get a document drawn up that says she has to get both of us to agree when it comes to things like leaving home."

"If ya think that's the best thing?" Jackie replied, not thinking he'd go that far. "So does she need a parent's permission to leave home at sixteen then?"

"I will check up but we can make it part of our agreement Jackie. We're just doing it to stop her making any mistakes. What if she gets into college?" Bob asked her.

"She said something about when Alec gets into police college, she's gonna go live with him," Jackie admitted.

"That's why when she's older and if she's still with him, we have to get her interested in our friend's son Jimmy before it's too late. If we make her stay Jackie, there's more chance that will happen."

"Rose said she won't ever leave Alec," Jackie told him.

"Well, we'll see about that, won't we? Tell me you don't want her to leave home Jackie?"

"I don't Bob but what's the harm in her staying at Alec's aunt's now and then and her going out with him?"

"Everything Jackie, you don't get it, do you?"

Jackie shook her head.

"Then you'd better leave it all to me and sign any papers I can have drawn up."

"Yeah Bob, okay then, you see what ya can do."

Bob smiled at the thought of what he could come up with regarding Rose and her boyfriend. He knew he couldn't just ban her from seeing Alec but he had to make Jimmy more appealing to her and he was running out of time. His friends had made it quite clear in the arrangement they'd made while Jackie had been absent that Rose had to be under sixteen and there were only a few weeks to her birthday.

Now, he'd been told Rose was going to be staying out yet another Saturday and he wasn't happy about it, let alone his friends once he'd told them. Then he had an idea. He'd get them to come over on the Sunday night Rose would be back, it would give him plenty of time to get them to agree and to tell Jimmy what to do.

Once he got Jackie to sign the papers and Rose had to stay, he'd have to work on his friends, then once things were sorted, he'd be accepted back with the others and Rose would be more agreeable or made to be agreeable. She wouldn't have a choice. Jackie had so far kept fairly quiet about it but only because he'd given Rose some leeway with Alec.

He knew the two of them must have got around to having sex, which should make it easier to lure Rose away from him and towards Jimmy. If he didn't get this agreement between him and Jackie soon, things could start to fall apart.

Over the next few days, Rose told Alec and John about the conversation with her mother and they were both worried about her. They were waiting for Rose after school one afternoon.

"Has Rose said anything else?" John wanted to know as he stubbed his Converse trainer on the ground.

"No, I don't think she wants to talk about it," Alec replied. "What you said, about there being consequences if Rose left home? If Rose stays at your house, can her mother make her leave if she splits from Bob?"

John rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, legally, then yes but it's up to them Alec, Rose would still have to agree to it. She could stay as long as her mother's satisfied Rose is being taken care of. I don't think you have anything to worry about Alec. What takes Rose so long after classes?"

"She talks to Sandra, probably about me," Alec smiled.

John patted him on the back.

"She's probably trying to guess what you've got planned for her birthday."

Over the next few weeks, Rose was looking forward to her birthday and staying with Alec's aunt for a week to give it a try. She knew this was different to when she'd stayed the odd few times and while her mother had been away but now, there was only a week to go and she was getting anxious and trying to find out what Alec and John were up to regarding her birthday.

The Saturday night before, they'd decided to stay in to save money.

"I wish I could stay tonight as well," Rose was telling him as they'd gone to his room for an hour.

"I know but you go stay with my aunt on Monday," he replied, since it was the beginning of the school holiday. "I'll come and help you on Monday morning, you can maybe leave a few things, for when you go back?"

"Yeah, if it's okay with your aunt? I should be feeling nervous but I'm not and I expected some objections from my mum and Bob. Should I be getting worried?"

She went to lean her head on his shoulder, since they were just laid on the bed, not daring to do anything else while his dad was downstairs.

"There's no sense in worrying about it Rose, it's your birthday next week and once you're out, he can't make you go back if your mother doesn't agree. Talk to John about it, I was asking him the other day while we were waiting for you. What do you and Sandra take so long in talking about?"

Rose let out a laugh.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Do ya think we talk about you?"

"I don't know if I should be disappointed if you're not or worried if you are," Alec tried to sound serious.

"Yeah? You'll have to keep guessing then, it's just girl talk. I should be more worried where we're going next Saturday. After that, we'll have to start saving for the holiday, if ya tell me where we're going?"

"You know it's a surprise Rose. At least we won't be worried about my dad being on his own though."

"Yeah, we'll have a laugh with John being there. Wherever it is, I'll be great. Hey, let's fool Bob by me getting home early tonight and go straight to my room before he realises?"

He pushed her over onto her back, Rose ruffling his hair.

"Why are you so worried when you can be so devious?" he asked her

"I might be devious Alec, I had to learn to be since being here. I've lost count of how many times I've had to sneak in."

"That will all be over soon Rose, just focus on that."

"I am but I can't help thinking I'll be lucky to get away with it," she replied, pulling him down for a kiss.

They lay together for a while, arms around each other and Alec resting his chin on her head. He knew she wouldn't stop worrying completely until after her birthday. Even then, there was still time for Bob to get her mother to object, such as what John had said, telling her to leave but what then? Would Rose choose to go with her mother?

He couldn't say anything to her, she was worried enough about being stopped from leaving home.

"Alec, I should be going, Bob won't be expecting me back this early," she told him just before ten.

"Fine, I'll walk you home then but just concentrate on this Rose, you won't have to face him for a week, after Monday."

"Yeah, thank goodness. You could come in for a while, we when get there?"

"No, that would alert him to the fact that you're home. You were wanting to avoid that," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

As Rose was getting ready to leave, Jackie had gone to get some more tonic water out of the fridge so Jimmy's dad took the chance to talk to Bob.

"So come on then Bob, are you still working on getting Rose to stay?" Bob was asked, after he'd told them he was trying to stop Rose leaving home.

They had been very disappointed when he'd told them.

"Oh, I've been working on it, trust me," Bob tried to laugh it off. "I'm just waiting for Jackie to sign something, she'll find out on Monday and she'll be willing to go along," Bob replied.

He was so busy being smug and pleased with himself he'd heard from an unscrupulous solicitor who dealt with domestic arrangements, whom one of his friends had recommended and had come up with a legally binding document to suit his needs and that Jackie probably wouldn't read the finer details and just sign it, that he'd never heard Rose come in after she and Alec had kissed goodnight.

Her mother had just come out of the kitchen and Rose had put her finger on her lips and shushed her as her mother was about to do her usual 'Rose! You're back!'.

Jackie went over to her as she unlocked her door.

"What are ya sneakin' in for?" her mother whispered.

"Why do ya think Mum? I'll talk to ya in the morning, then before I go to Alec's aunt's on Monday."

"I still wish ya weren't going," Jackie replied quietly. "Go on then, before they know you're here but I heard Bob saying something to Jimmy's dad about coming over next Sunday instead, since ya wouldn't be back on Saturday."

Rose was about to reply with a loud 'What?" but thought better of it.

"Well I'll just have to sneak back early again, won't I?" she replied instead.

So that was their little game was it? To try and spoil her birthday and make a last desperate attempt, on her birthday to push her towards Jimmy. Then it dawned on her, when Bob had come out and said he suspected she and Alec were already having sex.

She shivered at the thought and went into her room. She had to see what Alec thought about it but if Bob's friends thought that was ever gonna happen, they could think again.

She carefully avoid Bob the next morning, not even getting a chance to talk to her mother but when she got outside with Alec, she told him Bob's friends were changing the night they came over.

"They are getting desperate," Alec told her as they walked back to his house.

"Geez Alec, I'm not going back next Sunday night, I'll sneak my school uniform out and take it to your aunt's," Rose told him.

"Try to calm down Rose. Just go back early like you did last night. They never saw you, did they?"

"No and I hope mum never said she'd seen me on my way in either. I'm really worried Alec."

They told Alec's dad when they got back and he said they'd talk about it with John.

"Rose, I think you should get John involved, as one of your teachers. He can visit your mother and try to explain how worried you are."

"Yeah, I think you might be right Mr Hardy. Mum's been really edgy lately, she might listen to him now. I'll try and talk to my mum in the morning before Alec comes over. I know it's the holidays but she can't object to him taking the time to call and see her."

"Good, I'm sure John will agree," Alec's dad told her. "You'd best tell him what's been going on lately though."

John was just as worried as the rest of them when they told him that afternoon.

"I think I'd better go and see her Rose, the sooner the better. She'll wonder why I'm bothering in the holidays though?"

"If you go tomorrow evening, she may not be that surprised?" Alec suggested.

"Good idea Cous," John grinned. "Best you stay here Rose, unless you really want to be there?"

"No, I'll leave it to you then. I'll go and see her the day after. She has to take notice of you John but are ya gonna tell her that you're Alec's cousin?"

"Mmm, I'll have to think about that. Maybe after I tell her you came to me because you were worried about Bob's friends being so anxious you stayed when they visited?"

Rose sat at the kitchen table with her head on her hands, Alec putting his hand on her shoulder.

"She's gonna be so mad I told anyone."

"Well, you know what the saying is?" John tried to lighten the mood. "You can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs. I'm sorry Rose but it's the only way to get her to see what's going on. Do you want me to wait until next weekend, say Friday?"

"You'd best get it over with John," Alec's dad told him. "You'd best tell your mother as well, Rose may have to face the consequences when she goes home after next weekend."

"I don't want to go home next Sunday," Rose told him. "Alec says I should though and if I do, I'm going back early again. What are they up to?"

Neither Alec's dad or John wanted to tell her.

"I think you already know Rose," Alec's dad told her, glancing at Alec. "Unless we are all totally wrong about this? Think about it, once you turn sixteen, this Jimmy may not be all that keen them pushing you towards him but just after your birthday?"

"I know what ya getting at," Rose replied. "So this could go on then, for a few more weeks?"

"That's what we're all afraid of," John told her, glancing at the other two.

"They are trying to get you to give in Rose, by making the insinuations and changing the night they visit," Alec's dad agreed.

"What if they expect Rose to give in, because I'm her boyfriend and they think she'll just go off with anyone?" Alec asked. "Just say they think because of that, well Bob asked her a personal question a while back. Tell them Rose."

"No, I can't," Rose looked up for a second.

"John, go get your mother," Alec's dad told him. "Rose, talk to her, tell her what he said."

John went off to get her and Alec's dad backed off, leaving Alec with his arm around Rose's shoulder.

"I know what you're holding back Rose," he told her while they waited. "Why do you think I impose those rules? Tell me you both agreed to wait until you are both sixteen?"

Alec knew he'd catch them out but he had to defend Rose from the question.

"Yes Dad, we've talked about it and we agreed," Alec replied, thinking he wasn't completely lying.

"Good but Bob suspects it's already happened, doesn't he? He thinks if she's been with you, she'll be keen to try someone else?"

"Stop it, both of you," Rose spoke up. "I'm the one they're tryin' to push onto that creep."

"We know Rose, sorry," Alec apologised.

"What's happened?" Alec's aunt wanted to know. "Rose, what can't you tell them?"

"They already guessed," Rose replied, trying to sit up.

"Did that Bob confront you Rose and asked if you and Alec were in a sexual relationship?" she asked Rose.

"Yeah and I refused to answer him and he took it the wrong way," Rose told them all. "So now, he thinks we are and nothing will persuade him otherwise."

Rose thought at least that was better than a complete lie.

"You mean you let him carry on thinking that?" Alec's dad asked her. "Rose, you did even more harm that way, goodness knows what he's told his friends."

"Oh, I think he'd already made his mind up before asking her," John disagreed. "I think the damage was already done and no matter what Rose would have said, it would have made no difference. Rose, you said Bob's other friends don't bother going round any more?"

Rose nodded as John leaned on the back of another chair.

"Well, I think we all know why that was? The other teenagers were already involved with each other and Rose and this Jimmy were the last ones. The friends of Bob's who still go round were also excluded until they got Rose to comply."

Rose suddenly got up and ran out of the kitchen.

"I'll go after her," Alec's aunt told them. "Now look what's happened? Mark my words, there are going to be some consequences to this. Alec, was Rose telling the truth?"

Alec didn't know what to say. He knew Bob had asked her if they were having sex but he'd just denied it. 


	49. Calm before the storm

Calm before the storm

Rose had run upstairs to the bathroom, wondering if Alec would come after her or if he didn't know what to say or do. She heard a tap on the door and his aunt calling her name.

"Rose, come out and talk to me."

Rose thought she'd best do as asked.

"Rose, tell me the truth now. Did you lead Bob to think you and Alec have a sexual relationship?"

Rose nodded. "Even my mum's never asked me that. You know I love Alec but we behave ourselves, his dad laid down some rules. Bob just assumed we are, you know. What the hell was he tryin' to get me involved in?"

"I don't know Rose. Whatever it is, it needs reporting to child services. You may be almost sixteen but even so, there are others around your age involved."

"He'll throw my mum out, I know he will. Has he been using her to get to me?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we think he picked her out as an easy target and she knows no better. Has she made any more agreements with him?"

"Only what I told you. What if he gets her to sign something? Can he stop me leaving home?"

"Rose, I wish I knew dear but she may not know what he has planned. You're coming to stay with us the next holidays, why not stay weekends until then?"

"Would you mind?" Rose asked her.

"Let John go see your mother and see what she knows of Bob's plans. If he can talk to her, she can refuse to go along with what Bob has planned. There's still the question of if we're right about this though. Everything Bob has done so far could be part of these plans."

"To get me worried?" Rose wanted to know. "Why do that though?"

"I wish I knew. Now come downstairs, Alec's worried about you. He cares a great deal about you Rose, we know he loves you. Just you both be careful, you're both young and wanting to try things. Be honest with me, are you taking anything, in case you are tempted?"

Rose wondered if she already knew.

"Yeah, I got my mum to take me to the clinic a while ago. You already know, don't you?"

"Yes Rose, I thought you would be sensible and the two of you would be already getting around to it. When you come to stay, I expect you both to respect the fact that Alec does not stay in your room for long and whatever his dad has said about it, the same goes here."

"Yeah, we accept that," Rose agreed. "I just want to get out of there, as soon as I can. So can I stay from tomorrow until next Sunday?"

Alec's aunt saw the worried look on Rose's face.

"Yes, no doubt Alec will walk you home next Sunday? Then you can stay the next few weekends, unless you're staying at his house?"

"Oh, I think I can stay when it's my birthday. I don't know what Alec's got planned though, he'll be trying to do better than I did, taking him to that concert."

"Yes, no doubt he will have roped his cousin into it? Now, go talk to John about him going to see your mother."

Once back downstairs, Alec went up to her and put his arms around her.

"Sorry," Rose apologized.

"Don't be sorry Rose, we are all worried about you."

"I know. John, I'll tell my mum you'll be calling to see her when she gets home tomorrow, do ya want me to be there?"

"Let me talk to her first," John suggested. "She'll probably start asking Bob some questions."

That was what Rose was worried about and she would walk right into it when she got back.

"Does your mother know our phone number?" Alec's aunt asked her.

"I'll give her it before I leave in the morning. If she wants to talk, I'll go back later but before Bob gets home. You'll come with me, won't you Alec?"

"You know I will Rose. We should get this out of the way and find out what Bob wants her to do."

"Yeah Cous, you can play detective," John joked.

They all saw the funny side and left the two of them alone.

"Sorry I ran off," Rose told him, leaning into him while he kissed the top of her head.

"It's fine Rose, don't worry. Let John deal with your mother, he may even go back and talk to Bob."

"No, I don't want him to Alec, I don't want him to get into any trouble, we've no idea what Bob's into. He could tell his friends that someone else knows. Geez Alec, there's gonna be so much trouble."

"We don't know that yet Rose. You'll be out of there next week and for good soon, just focus on that."

Alec finally walked her home after John told her what time he'd go see her mother.

"There's nothing to worry about," Alec was trying to tell her as they went up in the lift.

"Yeah, I know I can trust John, it's just I don't know how my mother will take it."

Rose said nothing to her mother about it and went to her room to start packing. Her mother knocked on the door.

A while earlier, Bob had finished complaining Rose was never at home as their friends were due.

"I told ya she was leaving Bob," Jackie reminded him.

That was what was bothering him.

"We talked about that Jackie, I thought you'd maybe get her to change her mind."

"She's made it up Bob, I know she has."

"She thinks leaving home will be easy?" Bob asked her.

"That's why she's staying with Alec's aunt," Jackie replied.

"Well, that's not really leaving home Jackie, what's the point eh? Does she think it will be that easy when she really leaves?"

"I don't know Bob. I don't want her to leave either ya know?"

"Then talk her out of it before it's too late."

Now, Jackie was standing in Rose's bedroom doorway.

"So, you're going off again? If ya wanna move out Rose, why go there? You may as well stay here."

"I can't Mum and ya know why. I'd feel more comfortable there. I'll call in next weekend, for my birthday though. Me and Alec will come round Sunday morning, okay?"

There was no way they were going round on Saturday night, that was for certain.

"I suppose I'll have to make do with that then? Can't ya even be here on ya birthday sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry Mum, I really am but no, your friends will be here and I just can't face them, even with Alec here."

"They're just friends Rose. I'll get ya something nice, for your sixteenth then? What's Alec gettin' ya?"

"I don't know but he's taking me out, I'm looking forward to it Mum. We're having a bit of a party at his aunt's next Sunday."

"You could have a party here, on Saturday night," her mother offered.

"With all your friends here? No thanks Mum."

Rose shivered at the thought of Bob inviting them all. That was what she was trying to get away from.

"Mum, by the way, one of my teachers might come and see you tomorrow, when ya get home from work."

"What? Why's one of ya teachers coming to see me? What about Rose? I thought ya were catchin' up at school?"

"I am Mum, Alec's been really good at helping me, I wish I hadn't messed about at my last school but since I've been at this one, I wanted to catch up. Alec said I've done really well learning Scottish history and geography. Last holiday, we learned a lot about the Loch Ness monster and I was the only one to answer questions in class, well Alec knew too but I beat him to it," Rose smiled as she remembered him teasing her about it.

"Well, which teacher is it? Are ya still messin' around in some of them? I don't know how many letters I used to get from your old teachers, especially your science and maths teachers."

"No, I'm doing well with them, thanks to Alec but it's my science teacher who's coming to see ya. Mum, I told him a few things, about how I feel when Bob's friends are here. You never listened to me and Alec said I should talk to someone about it."

Her mother opened her mouth but nothing came out, which was a change for her, Rose thought.

"Rose, how could you? What did you tell he or she?"

"It's a male teacher, Doctor Smith, he takes history as well. He saw how miserable I was, before Bob started letting me go out with Alec."

"Why has he got involved though? Don't tell me teachers come round just for that?" her mother asked. "What aren't ya telling me Rose?"

"Mum, well, Alec's family have made me feel more comfortable than staying in with Bob's weird friends. Well how about Alec's older cousin coming to see ya?"

"I still don't know why," her mother replied.

Rose thought it would be better John explaining he was their teacher as well as Alec's cousin. Just then, she heard Bob calling her mother.

"Jackie, have you got lost out there?"

Rose thought it was just typical. She'd come back early to pack and warn her mother she'd be getting a visitor tomorrow and they were having a conversation without Bob being involved.

"Is Rose there?" Bob added, Rose thinking she'd got away with it.

"Stay in your room Rose," her mother warned her. "Jimmy and his parents are in there."

"What?" Rose asked. "Why didn't ya tell me?"

"I'm tellin' ya now Rose, just go inside."

Jackie had just got in the kitchen when Bob went looking for her.

"Did Rose come back?" he asked her.

"Yeah, she went straight to her room, she's packing for tomorrow," she told him.

"You should have brought her into the lounge Jackie, that was the point in them coming round on a Sunday night and all Rose does is sneak into her room and you never say anything. If I didn't know better Jackie, I'd think you were trying to avoid why they are here."

"I'm not Bob, it was just Rose, she wanted to get packed."

Bob mumbled something as he left, Jackie not quite making it out but it sounded like Rose wouldn't get away with it next Sunday, with it being her birthday. She wondered what he meant but still wasn't sure about meeting Alec's cousin or their teacher. Then she wondered if they were the same person.

Rose had mentioned Alec's cousin a few times, he took them places when they were going out and she'd said he walked her back with Alec when they were out late. Well if he was their teacher, why was it such a secret, unless the school didn't know about it?

Bob had gone back in the living room.

"So, was that Rose coming in?" Jimmy's mother wanted to know.

"Yes, Jackie never told me, Rose went to her room. She's spending next week with some friends," Bob admitted. "I'm going to tell her she's grounded next Saturday night so you all come round then."

"Bob you keep saying that," Jimmy's dad reminded him. "If you can't keep your end of the bargain, well after next Saturday, that's it, it'll be too late. Jimmy's already had his birthday, you said everything would be arranged when it was Rose's."

Bob thought he didn't need reminding of the fact he'd failed to get Rose to be here when they were. Well, he'd have to be more forceful next weekend and if he failed, he'd have to do something about it the following weekend, since he'd be working away for a few days the week after next.

Why had that fool of a foreman messed up and was taking his holiday just as a big project was happening in Aberdeen and he had to go instead? It was too far so he'd have to stay over, he'd not told Jackie yet but the way things were going, he was now regretting choosing her out of all the other single mothers while he'd been working on their estate.

He knew Jackie was avoiding him as she still hadn't re-joined them. Jimmy was sat on the edge of his seat and Bob knew the teenager was getting impatient and had been annoyed ever since the time Rose had told him she wouldn't go near him. He wasn't going to be excluded permanently though and Rose had made him want to bring her and Jackie to live with him and he'd been right, in the last few years, she had grown up nicely and though she'd not admitted it, she'd had experience.

"Yes, I know what I promised," Bob replied. "I've got an idea how to get her to stay next Sunday, just wait and see."

He was thinking just wait until the letter arrived tomorrow of what he'd told the solicitor he wanted included in the agreement he'd talked about with Jackie.

When Alec and his dad had got home, Alec was asked how Rose had been when he'd taken her home.

"She was nervous," Alec admitted. "About if she'd manage to get in without being seen. I hope she does. So can she stay over next Saturday night?"

"I don't see why not. Does she know where you're taking her? Will you get in?"

"I hope so, if not it will be the cinema again and I wanted to take her dancing. I hope she likes the present I got her."

"I'm sure she will Alec, you took enough time choosing it," his dad laughed. "So, how do you think her mother will react to John talking to her?"

"I don't know how she will take it. Maybe whatever Bob had planned will all be over if Rose is not there next weekend? She only has to go home late again and stay out of their way. Just a few more weeks and she will be out."

His dad knew they'd all be relieved when she was safely out but how would Bob react? The next morning, Rose was waiting for Alec to help her with her things and Bob was hanging around the kitchen pointing out that she should be using the holiday to clean up the flat and do odd jobs for her mother.

"I'll come back tonight and clean up," Rose told him.

"Well make sure you do then. Jackie, we have to talk when I get home."

"Yeah, okay Bob, what about?"

He waited until Rose left the table.

"I'm expecting a letter today, what we talked about."

"Oh. Well yeah, we'll do that."

She just hoped Rose's teacher would be gone by the time he did get home. Just as Bob left, Jackie went to ask Rose about it.

"So, is he Alec's cousin then, this teacher?"

"I didn't want to say Mum, I didn't want to get him into any trouble at school. No-one there knows."

"How have they not noticed?"

"We've no idea mum, they just haven't. Just listen to him, please?"

Alec arrived just after nine and helped Rose downstairs with a case and a shoulder bag.

"I should have packed my school uniform," Rose smiled while they were in the lift. "I promised my mum to be back so she can give me my birthday present and I have to go back tonight and clean up a bit for her."

"You won't be long will you?" Alec asked nervously, thinking she was backing out of staying at his aunt's house.

"Aw, will ya miss me?" she teased him.

"I'm just worried about you, if Bob gets home before you leave. Why don't you go early, while John's there?" he suggested.

They went to get Rose settled in at his aunts, then went to his house. Once in his room, Rose went for his t-shirt.

"I miss ya over the weekend Alec."

"I miss you too. I wish there was a way we could get around it. Even when we get older, my dad will still have the same rules."

"Maybe we can get round them by sneaking upstairs to the room I use?"

"He'll find out Rose," he replied as he pushed her on the bed.

"My mum and Bob go out, we could sneak round there?" Rose wondered.

"What about when you move out Rose? He might take your key back."

"Yeah, I expect he will. I guess we'll just have to make do and make up for in on Mondays," she teased him by pulling on his jeans. "Your aunt knows, she warned us to be careful. She said the same rules apply at her house, while I'm staying there."

"I guessed as much. We'll just have to go to the woods and make do with kissing?" he suggested.

"Yeah, until next winter. Are ya coming round while John's there later? Mum knows he's your cousin."

"No, I'd best not. Are we going to stop talking now?" he asked as he pulled on her jeans.

Rose was back just before her mother and started cleaning the kitchen and wondering what her mother would do once she moved out. She'd seen some letters in the mesh box behind the letterbox and put them on the kitchen table, noting one envelope had a law firm heading. Now she was worried Bob was going to do something drastic to make her stay.

Just after her mother got home, the buzzer went, Rose going to answer it even though she knew who it would be.

"Hi Rose, you were expecting me," John told her.

Rose opened the door and let him in.

"Hello, you must be Rose's mum," John greeted Jackie, shaking her hand. "You know why I'm here?"

"Yeah, though why my Rose went to you, I don't know," Jackie replied.

"She's worried Mrs Tyler. She told me about the friends you have round, that Bob is pushing at her to stay when she doesn't want to. I can only guess he wants her to be friendly with the boy that comes round? He does know about Alec?" John asked her.

"Yeah, he does but they're his friends, the others that used to come round stopped. Jimmy's parents made some sort of arrangement with him, I don't know what it is."

"Mum, ya can see where it's going," Rose tried to tell her.

"Rose is right Mrs Tyler," John agreed. "Think about it and ask him. Rose is right, wanting to leave home, she doesn't feel safe."

"Oi, what ya mean she doesn't feel safe? I'm here, aren t I?" Jackie asked indignantly.

"Yes but do you know what they are planning?" John asked her. "You might be here when they are but why are they pushing her towards that boy?"

"I think you should go, before Bob gets back," Jackie told him.

"Promise me Rose will be safe until she moves out," John asked her.

"I'd never let anything happen to her," Jackie insisted. "I don't know what she's been telling ya."

"Rose, are you leaving now?" John asked her. "I'll walk you over to Alec's house."

"So, you are his cousin?" Jackie asked him.

"Yes Mrs Tyler but I'm also their teacher and as Rose's teacher, I had to express my concern, now she's getting older. I need your assurance you'll let her leave home after her birthday."

"Bob might object," Jackie almost whispered. "I told him Rose was determined to leave. I'll not stop her though."

"Rose said you had an informal arrangement about her. I hope it stays informal," John replied as Rose signaled she was ready to leave.

"Rose," her mother called after her. "We'll see ya at the weekend, won't we?"

"Yes Mum, I'll be back with Alec but I won't be staying so ya may as well tell Bob."

Once Rose and John got downstairs, Rose waited until they got to the end of the street as she didn't want Bob to see them.

"Are you okay Rose?" John asked her.

"No. Do ya think that will have done any good?"

"We can only hope so Rose. Try not to worry eh?" John tried to assure her.

Little did they know it was the calm before the storm. 


	50. The wrong choice

The wrong choice

Alec was pacing up and down, waiting for Rose and John to get back and wishing he'd gone with them now. He jumped as there was a knock on the kitchen door. He saw Rose looked pale.

"Rose, what happened?" Alec was eager to know as he led her to sit down.

"I don't think her mother knows what she's got herself into," John replied for her. "Alec, make her a cup of tea eh?"

Alec went over to the counter and made sure there was water in the new electric kettle his dad had finally given in and bought. He then went to sit beside Rose, who was recovering slightly and managed to give him a weak smile.

"She doesn't think Bob will let me leave home."

"Rose, we already knew that," Alec replied, taking her hand. "Do you think she will take any notice of you?" he asked John, who thought he'd best get up and make Rose a drink.

"It's hard to say Alec," John told him. "Personally, I think he's got her too far under his thumb. Sorry Rose but I think she's scared of loosing him, if she says anything more."

"She was never like that back home," Rose managed to say. "She was always the one to stick up for anyone if they were in trouble. You've no idea how many times."

"I can imagine," John joked. "Who's on her side now though? We have to help her Rose, I think she's just as much a victim as you are in all this. It seems to me she's too far gone on him to think any ill of him. He's got her believing what he has planned is in your best interests Rose."

"We thought it was only you Rose," Alec told her as John put a mug of tea in front of her.

"I had a feeling it was her mother as well," John admitted. "I'll leave you two to talk but in my opinion, sorry Rose but your mother won't see anything wrong with what's been going on."

"How did she get like that?" Rose wanted to know, thinking making tea was not one of John's skills as she took a sip.

"Being on her own for so long?" John suggested. "It could be a combination of things, such as with thinking she'd never get anyone to replace her husband and when Bob showed an interest in her, she thought it was just in her, not the fact she had a then thirteen year old daughter."

"I know what you're suggesting," Alec told him, not liking where this was going.

"Yeah, so do I," Rose joined in, now not noticing about John's tea making skills.

"Sorry Rose, like we already know, he chose her on purpose. Maybe he tried with some of the other women first?"

"Knowing my mother, that's not likely," Rose tried to joke. "She'll have flirted with him but I don't remember seeing him turn around to her when I was with her. How did he get so friendly with her so fast?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that," John agreed. "Since it took you two a while."

"She saw a chance and grabbed it before anyone else did," Rose told them. "I should have seen it but she still wouldn't have taken any notice of me, why should she?"

"Well I'll be off now. Are you staying here until later?" John asked Rose.

Alec already knew that now, Rose needed him more than ever.

They went upstairs after John left and Rose just clung hold of him.

"You were hoping your mother would listen," Alec told her.

"Yeah but what then Alec? Say she said something to Bob? He wouldn't have listened to her, why would he?"

"He may have backed off Rose?"

"Why, if he wanted to join in with the others and she spoiled that? John's right, even if she said anything, the only thing she could do is break the agreement she has with him, then what?"

"Maybe we're wrong about it?" Alec suggested.

Rose let out a laugh.

"I wish we were Alec. Have we still got time for a snogging session?"

John had gone off disappointed at not being able to help Rose. He could only hope he'd somehow got through to her mother and she'd realize what was involved. This was one of the most difficult things he'd come across, both as a teacher and a friend but he couldn't let her down.

Even though it was the holidays, after tea, Alec made Rose go though some maths questions in the book she'd got from the library.

"You know we'll never even use this," Rose tried to tell him. "When will I need to know algebra?"

"You never know," Alec smiled as his dad smiled to himself as he watched the news.

"Will you need it when you join the police?" Rose asked as she pulled one of her faces.

"That's beside the point Rose," his dad told her.

"Sorry Mr Hardy but it's just one of those useless subjects."

"It won't be useless if you pass your maths exam," he replied.

Alec gave her a nudge.

"Come on Rose, back to work."

Rose gave him a look that said she would get him back for this.

Just after Rose had left her mother, she noticed a letter on the table with a solicitor's stamp on it. Bob had mentioned he was going to make some arrangements they had concerning Rose formal, this must be it. She'd been surprised Rose's teacher had actually been there when she'd got home but now she knew he was Alec's cousin, she shouldn't have been that surprised.

She heard the door opening and wondered if Bob had seen Rose and her teacher leaving.

"Jackie, where are you love?" he called out.

"In the kitchen," she replied, thinking where else would she be when she expecting him home.

"Ah, good, my letter arrived," Bob greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and picked up the envelope.

Jackie tried to ignore him as she lit the oven to warm up what Rose had prepared earlier but there would be no Rose there in the morning to do that, she was on her own on that score, which was why she'd got some ready prepared meals from the supermarket and had convinced Bob it would save her time when she got home.

She'd also told him that unless he wanted to wait longer, the switch from their usual food they bought had to take place. She watched as Bob read through the mysterious letter. Bob read the part that they both had to sign and hoped he'd be able to convince Jackie since she'd been questioning it.

"Jackie, I want you to sign this love, to say you agree I take responsibility for Rose until she's eighteen," he told her.

"Isn't she old enough now?" Jackie questioned him.

Bob knew this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought now and wished he'd not left it so long.

"Jackie, she wants to leave love," he reminded her again.

"She's never here anyway," Jackie replied sadly.

"Well, she would be if you agree to this," Bob told her. "This says I can have the final word on what happens Jackie. Yes, she can go and stay the odd time where she plans on going but the rest of the time, she'll be here and have to do as I say until she reaches eighteen."

Jackie wondered why he'd changed it from sixteen to eighteen when he'd been going on about it for so long, like it was urgent though he'd put it off before. She was about to ask but changed her mind.

"You promise it will stop Rose from leaving?" Jackie asked as she sat opposite.

"Yes Jackie," he replied, wondering if he should mention the other thing but maybe she'd just sign it and not bother reading the rest.

If she didn't read the other part that said in the event of her being undecided, he had the last say, then if Jackie did her usual 'I don't know' he could make Rose do as he said. He'd put paid to Rose going off whenever she felt like it and please his friends who had waited this long that he'd also make Rose stay in on Saturday nights until she agreed on his arrangement with them.

He knew she'd been with Alec long enough and according to what he'd been told, sixteen year old girls were more mature than boys and she would surely get tired of being with him to want to try someone different. Just as long as his friends didn't find out Alec was more than Rose's boyfriend.

"Well Jackie, what's it going to be?" he asked her, getting a pen out of his pocket.

"Bob, promise me you won't try to split her up from Alec?"

Bob thought if everything went as he hoped, Rose would be the one to split from Alec when she found out the advantages of doing as she was asked and give Jimmy a chance. He'd been assured by the boy's parents he was more than ready though no-one would ever guess.

He smiled as Jackie signed where indicated and then taking the pen from her, signed his own name then took the envelope provided to send it back.

"Post this on your way to work love will you?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure Bob. I have to go check on tea now."

After Alec consoled Rose a bit more, he walked her to his aunt's house and they were let in.

"I'm going to trust you with a kitchen door key," his aunt greeted them.

"Oh, thanks Mrs Smith," Rose replied, taking it from her as she got it out of the drawer.

"That's okay. Alec, see you tomorrow."

"See, she trusts you," Alec told her when his aunt had left. "We are going to have the rest of the week with no worries for you."

"Yeah, I hope so but how can I not worry about what my mum will do about John talking to her?"

"We'll worry about that later Rose. So do you want to go into town tomorrow or we could go to the woods and the riverbank?"

"Well, we can't do any kissing in town," Rose teased him.

They spent the rest of the week together, Alec finding it much easier to walk her to his aunt's house than where she'd been living. On the Friday night, Rose was getting excited as to what Alec had planned for her birthday and had not been able to get it out of him.

"Aw, come on Alec, give me a clue," Rose was asking him.

"No way Rose, you will have to wait until tomorrow night. Don't try asking John either when you get inside."

Rose thought John was a better target. She soon found out the hard way when she tried after snogging poor Alec senseless before she let him go home.

"No Rose, I promised Alec I'd not tell you," John insisted as she tried asking him. "It won't be a surprise."

"John's right," his mother agreed. "At least you are staying there tomorrow night, we'll see you all for Sunday lunch then?"

Rose was looking forward to it, since she didn't have to get it ready and let her mother take the credit. Then there had been the waiting around for Alec to call for her that had seemed endless. She wanted to talk to him about that, even though it was only for a few more weeks.

After breakfast the next morning, everyone was amused how impatient Rose seemed for Alec to call for her.

"Are you like this every Saturday morning?" John teased her.

"Yeah, how can I not be when I'm tryin' to escape without Bob trying to stop me?" Rose replied.

"Sorry. Just concentrate on you getting away from that."

Rose thought that may take a miracle after she'd seen her mother's reaction at John talking to her. If Bob was going to do something, it would be this week while she was away and just before her birthday. Why was it so important to Bob though? Then she had an awful thought. She looked up as a knock came at the door.

"Someone's early today," John laughed as he went to answer it.

"Maybe it's not Alec?" Rose wondered out loud.

Alec's dad had told him it was a bit early to be setting off to get Rose.

"I just want to talk to John about tonight," Alec told him.

His dad decided to let him off then.

"Come in Alec," John laughed.

"Actually, can I talk to you?" Alec asked him.

"I'll go get ready to go out," Rose excused herself, thinking they were up to something.

"Is everything still on for tonight?" John asked him.

"I hope so, how's Rose been?"

"Excited," John smiled. "This is a big thing, going to a disco."

"They don't call them that now," Alec informed him, sitting where Rose had been and John looking at him. "What?"

"Alec, you have got it bad, Cous. Rose would go anywhere with you."

"I wanted to make it special, she likes dancing. Do you think it's too much, taking her to a club?"

"Well not exactly but you do know other males may watch her?"

Alec had been fully aware and had been surprised no other boys in their school had tried to tempt her away.

"I know John but Rose won't be tempted," Alec replied confidently.

"I'm not saying she will but don't leave her alone. Just enjoy yourselves."

"We will, she'll be surprised. You know she's staying at my house tonight?"

"Yes, don't let your dad catch you sneaking around," John grinned. "Tell me something. I called round once and you took your time answering the door. You said Rose had the music on loud. Want to change that excuse?"

Alec could feel himself turning red.

"Not really. Okay, maybe we got a little engrossed?"

"It's okay Alec, we've all been there," John laughed. "Just don't get too carried away eh?"

Alec wondered how he'd got away with that. He helped Rose with her overnight bag and they waited to go into town with his dad, since Rose had saved up to get a new dress for going out.

"Want some time on your own?" Alec asked her. "I mean to go get a dress?" he added.

"Well, you could come with me, if you want?" she teased him.

Alec's dad just smiled to himself. Alec had no idea what he was in for. As Alec sat outside the dressing room of a well known discount department store, he just hoped no-one from school was visiting at the same time. Rose was allowed to take three garments into the dressing room area, Alec was holding her shoulder bag since she'd told him she wanted him to help her choose.

After the second dress she'd tried on, Alec knew this was going to take some time.

"What about this one?" Rose asked after she'd looked at the sale price and wishing she could afford the full price dresses.

"You look great in that one," he told her, wishing he'd not agreed as they were on their way.

"Well, I'll just try the other one on, then I'll decide."

While Rose was trying dresses on, Jackie was on her way to the same department store, having told Bob she was going to treat herself to some new clothes and would meet him at the pub. It was just Alec's luck she spotted him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, seeing Rose's bag.

"Rose is trying dresses on, Mrs Tyler," he admitted.

"Oh, well in that case, you'll be here all day," Jackie replied, feeling sorry for him. "She was bad enough just getting her school uniform."

Alec knew what she meant and could just imagine. So this was what it was going to be like?

Rose finally made her mind up after he told her he still liked the second dress she'd showed him and they made their way to the cash desk.

"Watch out Rose, your mother was in the store," he admitted.

"No! Well I hope she's gone. Did she speak to ya?" Rose wanted to know as they moved in the queue.

"Yes, she saw me waiting for you. She warned me you could take your time. She was right," he grinned, leaning towards her.

Rose gave him a dig as she approached the counter.

Now he was wishing someone from school would see them, they'd remained hidden for too long. He knew he should heed what John had told him, that some other boy may try and tempt her away from him but even though he was certain Rose wouldn't have her head turned, whoever tried would have a fight on their hands.

They got back to Alec's house and Rose said she was going to get ready to go out after asking Alec's dad if she could get a shower and wash her hair.

"Yes Rose, you don't need to ask," his dad had told her.

"Well I got some new shampoo while I was out, I thought I may as well try it," Rose admitted.

Alec thought if that was the case, he was done for. The shampoos she already used smelled nice enough but if she'd got something exotic he would be dancing close to her all night to smell it. He knew he was having stronger feelings for her and what they were already doing was tame. He was sure after her birthday they would both realize that.

When Jackie and Bob had got home, Jackie asked if their friends were coming round.

"No Jackie, they are coming tomorrow," Bob told her.

He had sent the agreement they had both signed off to his solicitor and had just got a reply that morning to say it had been documented to say if Jackie couldn't make her mind up over something, he had the last word and there was also something else he hoped Jackie hadn't seen since he'd pointed out the highlights and he didn't think she'd bother about.

"Oh, is that 'cos it's her birthday?" she wondered.

"She has one last chance Jackie, I mean it this time," Bob replied.

"What do ya mean?" Jackie wanted to know. "What aren't ya tellin' me? Was something else in that agreement I signed?"

"Relax Jackie, there was nothing you didn't know about," he answered. "When I get back from Aberdeen next weekend, there are going to be some changes around here."

"What sort of changes Bob?" Jackie asked.

"You'll see, Rose has to learn what being a family means, she's got away with too much since she's been going out with Alec. It's time she mixed with our friends and joined in with the other teenagers. When she accepts that, our other friends will start coming round again."

Jackie went off to the kitchen to make some drinks and sat at the table. She thought back to Rose's teacher paying a visit, wondering why he was so concerned about Rose and what she had told him. Had she been ignoring what Rose had been trying to say, about what was going on and why Bob insisted she stayed.

She had smiled to herself seeing Alec sitting waiting for Rose outside the dressing room, only a real boyfriend would do that. Then there was Rose saying she'd never leave him and Bob needed to stop insisting she made friends with Jimmy.

What else had she ignored? All the cryptic talk amongst their friends about their teenagers, that she'd hardly understood and the way everyone had excluded them because Rose wouldn't go. She put the kettle on to boil and began to wonder what it all meant.

Rose was finally ready and had put her new dress on plus the new shoes she'd bought a while back and went back downstairs.

"Wow, you look great," Alec told her as she stood in the doorway. "Let me take a photo of you, I'll go get my camera."

While he went upstairs, Rose stood nervously where she was.

"Getting excited as to where he's taking you?" his dad asked her.

"Yeah, I mean I know it will be somewhere nice. I wondered if it was the theatre or something," Rose replied.

After Alec took a photo of her and got his dad to take one of both of them, John arrived to take them into town, giving Alec instructions to phone him when they were ready to leave.

"Well, have a good time," John told them when he dropped them off.

"We will, thanks. I'll let you know where we are."

"Don't stay out too late eh," John grinned. "Are you going somewhere afterwards? Maybe the fast food place? You'd be better waiting for me there, then I can stop outside to pick you up."

Alec agreed, seeing Rose was looking around to see where they were going. She'd seen the building that housed a bingo hall and dance hall and wondered if that was where he was taking her, hopefully to go dancing and not play bingo. There was a small queue of teenagers around their age and a billboard advertising special events then Alec joined her.

"You like dancing Rose, I thought you'd like to come here. There's an under 25's night tonight, from 7.30 until 11.00 so what do you say?"

Rose flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"This is great. Yeah, I'd love to go dancing with ya."

Alec let out a sigh of relief that she'd agreed and they joined the queue of other teenagers waiting to be admitted, who were all talking amongst themselves. Then as Rose was looking at those waiting, she saw Sandra from school and waved to her.

"Hey, Rose," Sandra laughed as she joined them. "Why don't you come in with us?" she pointed to a boy Rose recognized from the year above them.

Alec was hoping for them to be on their own but Rose grabbed his arm.

"We'll see ya inside then?" Rose replied.

Once Alec paid to go in, Rose looked around for her friend and dragged Alec to their table. Everything was going well, Alec thankful Rose was just dancing with him and not with the other two and before they knew it, the dancing was winding down.

"Aw, that's been great," Rose told him as she collected her jacket from the cloakroom.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We've time to go get a drink and maybe something to eat?"

"Well just a drink, if ya gonna call John?"

Collecting a giddy Rose, John drove them home and asked if they'd enjoyed themselves. Rose didn't want the night to end when they got back and they stood outside what was Rose's room when she was staying over.

"That was really something, thanks Alec."

"I was hoping you would like it. Do you want your present now?"

"No, wait until tomorrow. Alec, these birthdays I've spent with you have been the best."

"So have mine Rose but those with my mum were special too. Before you came along, well that birthday wasn't so good, I was missing her."

Rose put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Alec. I remember when we met, you were missing her a lot."

"You made me feel better about it Rose. I know you never wanted to come up here but I'm glad you did."

"I wish I didn't have to go back tomorrow night," she told him as she leaned on his shoulder.

"I know Rose, just a few more weeks, then you can leave there."

They kissed goodnight, Alec hoping they could have had some time together but it would have to wait until after school on Monday. Then he was going to see how she felt about taking things a bit more seriously and they could explore how far they really wanted to go because he as sure he wanted more with her.

The next day, Rose opened the present from Alec and showed how much she liked it, then after lunch at his aunt's, they went for a walk by the river.

"Rose, I have something to ask you tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow? Ask me now," she insisted as they stopped by a bench.

"Well, you might push me in the river if I ask you now," he teased her.

"What? Don't be daft Alec. Is it something bad then?"

"No, it's not bad love, it's just, well I wondered how you felt, about being more serious?"

"Serious about what? Oh you mean after school, we when, you know?" she smiled.

"Yes, that. Rose, you know there's more than what we ve already been doing?"

"Yes, I know Alec. I know what you're talking about, it's a big decision."

"I know it is Rose so I want you to think about it. I know I want that with you. We've talked about if I get in college and you don't, I'll be in a nearby one until I go to the police one and I don't want you to think I would go with someone else."

"I know ya won't Alec. I wouldn't either, when ya have to go away to join the police. I need to think about this but I don't want to stop what we already do."

"Oh, neither do I, I was not suggesting we did, it was just that I wanted to tell you, I think I'm ready. Rose, I think you know I want to make a commitment to you."

"Wow. Yeah, then so do I Alec, really. I don't think I ever want to be with anyone but you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Rose, I never thought I was interested in girls until you came along."

"Yeah, I noticed," Rose laughed. "When you were all mixed up over Jamie. I was never interested in him Alec, that time in the library, I was looking at you."

"I know that now. Rose, when you are ready, we'll both know so we don't have to rush into it. I'll wait as long as you want."

"I know ya will Alec. Maybe, you know, we can do other things?"

"Yes, I know you enjoy kissing your way across my chest Rose," he teased her.

"Well it's only fair when you do it to me. Anyway, I wasn't talking about that, I was thinking maybe a bit further down."

"Your tummy," Alec teased her, sneaking a kiss.

"Maybe I should just show ya on Monday after school?"

"I look forward to it. So, what do you think your mother bought you?"

"Something useless, probably. Are ya coming in with me tonight, in case their friends are there?"

"Just go to your room Rose, just ignore them."

"I'll try. Mum usually sneaks into the kitchen, maybe I'll go in when I've put my things away?"

Alec agreed and they went back to his aunt's for the little birthday party but all too soon, Alec was walking her back.

"I don't want to go back Alec," she told him as they stopped outside.

"I know. Talk to my aunt again, maybe after the next holiday, you won't have to wait?"

"Yeah, I'll see what she says. I've been so happy this last week."

"I know you have. Rose, promise me you will stay away from those friends of Bob?"

"I try Alec, really I do. I'm worried Alec, last week, there was a letter for Bob, with a solicitor's name on."

"Why did you never say anything Rose? You should have told my dad. Tell him tomorrow when he gets home."

"Well I was waiting for my mum getting home, I didn't think anything of it. Geez, what if he's actually doing something about what he said? I mean him taking responsibility for me? It scares me Alec."

"Don't worry about it yet Rose, talk to my dad tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning."

They kissed goodnight and Rose went inside, straight to her room. Her mother heard her coming in and a few minutes later, went into the kitchen. She'd been doing a lot of thinking, now Bob had made it official he was taking an active role in being responsible for Rose. Now, she had her own decision to make after trying to understand what Bob was talking about to his friends.

Bob had been in a good mood as their friends had arrived and he'd been talking to Jimmy's father in the corner.

"Yes, it's all arranged, Bob had told the man. "Rose has to do as I say now, she won't get away with being absent after I come back from working away."

Jackie had caught some of it and wasn't liking where it was going. Had she made the wrong choice in not leaving things as they were? She'd been happy with the arrangement, why wasn't Bob? What if Rose was right? What was Bob trying to get her involved with?

She'd noticed Bob was looking pleased with himself and she'd heard something about they'd be accepted back to their other friends' houses soon if all went well. What did he mean by that? Then there had been Rose's teacher saying he was concerned for her, what had Rose told him? Did her daughter know more than she did?

So she waited for Rose in the kitchen and looked up from her drink when the door opened.

"Rose, sit down. When your teacher came round last week, what had you been telling him?"

"Really Mum?" Rose asked. "What you wouldn't listen about, about Bob trying to split up me and Alec up and make me go out with that gross Jimmy and goodness knows what other plans they had."

"What do ya mean by that?" Jackie asked.

"You already know Mum, think about it," Rose replied, just as the door opened again.

"Have you two finished your little chat?" Bob asked them. "Rose, no sneaking off to your room, get in the lounge, now. You as well Jackie."

They let him leave and Jackie got up.

"Go to your room Rose and lock the door until they've gone."

"Mum? You know something, don't you?"

"Just do as I say, I'll tell Bob."

"Tell him what Mum?"

"That you're having nothing to do with what he's got planned. Don't ask questions Rose, just hurry up before he comes looking for ya."

"Mum, I think I should just get my school uniform and go to Alec's aunts," Rose told her.

"Don't do that just yet Rose, please. Just let me go talk to him, he goes away tomorrow, remember?"

Rose nodded, not believing what her mother was saying.

"Well okay, just tell him I have to unpack and get ready for school tomorrow."

Jackie nodded and went to put her arms around Rose.

"Go on Rose, before he comes out."

Rose did as she was asked, going to sit on the bed. Had her mother finally worked out what she and Alec already knew? 


	51. What happened?

What happened?

Rose wasn't sure about what was going on with her mother and Bob as she unpacked some of her things. She knew she had to talk to Alec about it the following morning and was in two minds whether to grab her school things and go to his house right now.

They'd had a great weekend, she'd been really surprised he'd taken her dancing, she'd not expected that as her birthday treat. Now, she'd come back to this and she was completely confused as to her mother defending her from Bob when all she normally did was either agree with him or get her to agree to go along with it.

She'd never disagreed with her mother, not before she'd met Bob, although she'd tried it on a few times but nothing like what was now going on. She got everything ready for school and decided to wait to use the bathroom, this was getting stupid hiding in the place she lived, she didn't consider it her home.

Jackie had gone back into the living room alone.

"Where's Rose?" Bob asked her.

"She went to the bathroom," Jackie lied, hoping he'd go for it.

"She had better not sneak to her room," he replied.

After waiting a while, their visitors decided to leave, Jimmy's father expressing their disappointment.

"You are going to have to do something soon Bob," he reminded him.

"I will, as soon as I get back from Aberdeen, you can be sure of it," Bob told him.

"Well you'd better," Jimmy's mother told him. "Come on Jimmy, or next week, we'll have to start joining the others."

"There's no need for that," Bob replied. "Just give it until next Sunday, I can get her to comply."

He looked across at Jackie.

"Did you tell her to go to her room Jackie?"

"What? No, ya know what she thinks Bob. Besides, she may have had some last minute homework to finish and she had to get her things ready for morning."

"Well she should have come back earlier," Bob told her.

"Where had she been anyway?" Jimmy's dad wanted to know.

"Does it matter?" Jackie asked. "She's old enough now to do what she wants."

"Bob, we'll have to think very carefully about this," Jimmy's dad told him.

"I tell ya, give it another week eh?" Bob insisted.

When he had seen them out, he turned on Jackie.

"What was all that about?" he wanted to know. "I tell you Jackie, she had better change her tune by next weekend. Have you told her you signed that agreement yet?"

"No, I never got the chance did I? She's been away all week," Jackie replied.

"Well you had better talk to her and tell her what we agreed is now written down formally."

"Bob, what else was in that agreement?" Jackie asked him as she collected the wine glasses.

"You already know Jackie, it's what we talked about," Bob replied.

"It looked longer than what we talked about Bob," she disagreed. "Why did ya insist I signed it without reading it all?"

"It was nothing Jackie," Bob insisted.

"Well I should have read it then. Are ya getting packed for tomorrow?"

"Tryin' to get rid of me?" he joked, going to put his arm around her.

"No, I'll miss ya, that's all. At least Rose is back I suppose. I'd better get on cleaning up then."

"Leave it until morning then Rose can help ya. I have to leave early Jackie, I'll get something to eat on the way."

He went off to their bedroom as she went to the kitchen, then she heard him going into the bathroom so she hurried to their room and went to his drawer in the dresser where he kept all his letters and things. She found the solicitor's letter and took it out, hoping he'd not catch her.

Her mouth gaped open when she read to the bottom of the letter and almost dropped it on the floor. Why the hell had she signed it without reading it all? She hurriedly folded the letter and put it back in the drawer then dashed back to the kitchen, hearing the bathroom door opening.

She couldn't believe what she had just read. Why had she been so blind? She had thought Bob wanted what was best for Rose, now she knew the truth. She tried to forget it when she heard him going back in the bedroom and Rose's door opened. She caught Rose going into the bathroom.

"He's mad ya didn't go back in," she told Rose.

"Well too bad, he has to be joking if he thought I was going back in there Mum. I'm tired, I'm off to bed, I'll see ya in the morning."

Jackie let her go and finished up in the kitchen, then she found Bob packing his small case for a week away. She thought back to when they'd met, just under three years ago. She'd thought he was charming and had taken a liking to him and wondered why she'd had no rivals.

Then she'd told him she had a teenage daughter and thought it would put him off but he'd told her he didn't mind and wanted to meet Rose. Now she knew why and Rose had been right to be worried. She got ready for bed, wondering what to do about it. When he went away, would he do the same and tell them to leave when he got back? Would he move someone else in who had a thirteen year old daughter?

Why the hell had she not seen what was going on? All the signs had been there, Rose had seen it yet she'd not taken any notice of her. What had Rose told Alec's family? No wonder her teacher had been to see her, well that and the fact he was Alec's cousin.

She got into bed and Bob turned to her.

"Going to miss me?" he asked, touching her arm.

"Yeah, 'course I'll miss ya Bob. It's the first time you've been away. Rose is going away again this year, why don't we book something?" she asked him.

"I suppose so? I don't see why Rose can't go with us," he replied.

Jackie thought back to the first time they'd gone without Rose, he'd been a right misery and she thought he'd just missed not having her around but last year had been the same and Rose had hardly been at home. She laid awake after half-heartedly giving in to him, then she wondered if that hadn't been the reason she'd been doing it.

Why on Earth had she let him fool her when all he was interested in was for some reason to get Rose to make friends with Jimmy, weren't they a bit young? Then she remembered when Bob had asked Rose if she and Alec were already having sex and he'd looked annoyed.

So that was it? Some sort of game all his friends played with their kids? She wished she'd dared say something earlier and told them it was too late, it had to be at least a year since Rose had wanted to go to the family planning clinic, which meant Rose was already having sex with Alec.

Normally, she would have been against it but something had made her give in and take Rose, maybe at the back of her mind, she knew what Bob's friends were up to. She knew she had to do something about it before Bob got back from working away, the way he had been talking to Jimmy's dad tonight.

Had they all made a pact with each other and that was the reason Bob felt like he was missing out?

Rose was having trouble sleeping. What had been going on in the lounge that her mother would want to keep her out, when she'd never been bothered before? She wished now she'd just grabbed her school bag and uniform and asked Alec's dad if she could stay the night.

The next morning, Rose got up early as usual, even though she'd not slept very well and only because she knew Bob would probably already be gone and she could talk to her mother for a change, instead of Bob being all over her.

Little did she know she was going to wish she'd stayed in bed. Jackie had gone back in Bob's drawer when she got up and read the letter from the solicitor's again, not believing what she'd read last night. She threw it into the drawer and got dressed then as she'd heard Rose moving around, she went into the kitchen.

"Rose, sweetheart, don't get ready for school."

"What? You are joking mum?" Rose asked, wondering what had come over her mother. "Alec might be early."

"Rose, we're leaving," her mother replied solemnly.

Rose saw the look on her mother's face as she stopped eating.

"What are ya talking about Mum? I've got school."

"Yeah I know Rose. Go get packed, we're gonna leave first thing tomorrow morning. I have to go out to use the phone and call your cousins, see if they can put us up."

Rose dropped her spoon, an awful feeling coming over her.

"What?" she asked. "Tell me I'm dreaming this? Is this to do with last night? If it is, I can talk to my teacher and get him to call child services."

"No Rose, they can't help, trust me," her mother replied sadly. "I don't know any of their surnames and Bob would go crazy and throw us out anyway. I think when he gets back, he will, I think he'll meet someone else, like he did with us."

Rose was about to get up and storm out to call Alec and get John to phone her.

"Listen to me Rose. I've defended you the last few years, ya already know that but when he comes back, well ya won't have any choice in it. He tricked me into agreeing to something, when I agreed he'd be responsible for ya. Ya know I only wanted the best for ya Rose, I swear I did and I thought moving up here, you'd have a better chance."

"I did Mum, I met Alec. Tell me you're not serious about going back to London? I can't just go and leave Alec, don't make me Mum. You go back, if ya have to but I can stay with his aunt, like I was already gonna do."

"You can't Rose, I swear you can't. You have to trust me. I'll call work and your school, tell them ya not going in today."

"I can go to school mum, I have to see Alec and John."

"Your teacher is Alec's cousin. Ya can't go to school Rose, it'll just make things worse when ya don't go in tomorrow. Stay and pack sweetheart, while I go call our relatives."

"What about when Alec calls for me mum, what do I tell him?" Rose cried.

"I'm sorry Rose but we have to leave, I'm doing it for your own good."

"That's what ya said when ya moved us here Mum," Rose reminded her.

Rose hadn't realized what time it was though since Alec was on his own, he decided he'd call for Rose early and surprise her, forgetting she'd said Bob was going away. He'd really managed to surprise her on Saturday night and he'd been quite pleased he'd needed no help from John except getting a ride. He let himself in the building and went to press Rose's doorbell.

"That's him Mum, you go, I can't talk to him."

Jackie got up, knowing this was tearing Rose apart.

"Is that you Alec?" Jackie asked as she pressed the intercom.

"Yes Mrs Tyler, is Rose ready yet?" Alec asked, wondering why Rose hadn't answered.

"She's not going to school today, I'll call them later, she was feeling off today."

"Can I talk to her?" Alec asked, clearing a lump in his throat at the thought of her not being there.

"Sorry she stayed it bed, she'll call ya later, after school maybe?" Jackie told him.

Alec went off, feeling confused as to what was going on. Rose had been fine over the weekend and looking forward to going back to school. He wondered if something had happened when she'd got back last night. He walked towards his aunt's house since he was a bit early and John answered the door.

"You two are early today," John joked. Then he saw Alec was on his own. "Where's Rose?"

"Her mother said she wasn't well but I don't believe her John," Alec replied.

"What's going on?" his aunt wanted to know as they stood in the doorway.

"Rose's mum says she's sick," John told her.

"That's not like her, is everything alright between you two Alec?" she asked him.

"Yes, she was fine last night Auntie Mary. If her mother calls the school, will you tell me ?" he asked John.

"Sure I will Alec. Do you want me to go round now?"

"No, we'll be late but going without her just feels strange," Alec replied.

John and his mother looked at each other, knowing he and Rose were inseparable and there must be another reason.

So Jackie went out to call her relatives back in London, not wanting to alert Bob when he came back although he'd know they would go back to London, she just didn't want him to know their whereabouts. She'd called the school and told them the truth, so as not to give Rose a bad report when her school records were called for then told her boss Rose was ill and needed looking after but she was leaving anyway and going back home, her boss not being too happy about it.

Rose was in a daze, cramming what she could into a suitcase and the large holdall she used for their holidays and staying at Alec's aunt's but then there were her records and other things she'd got since being there and hoped Alec would take the records.

She only came out of her room at lunchtime, seeing her mother debating what was hers.

"I'll have to leave all this," Jackie complained. "I spoke to a few of our relatives, we can go stay a few days with one of them."

"Do ya know what I'll be leaving behind Mum?"

"I know ya gonna say Alec. Rose, if ya stay, I can't tell ya what would happen."

"Ya don't have to. Ya should never had made any agreements with him Mum, what were ya thinkin'?" Rose wanted to know. "I'm going round after school and don't think I'm not gonna tell him the truth Mum."

"His cousin will find out anyway, I told them ya were leaving, you'll need a good reference when we get back. What else are ya gonna have to leave? It'll be a miracle if we manage with what we've got and we'll have to get a taxi to the station and another back to the estate, goodness knows how much that'll cost."

"I'll have to get Alec to take a few things, like what he bought for me and my records. Mum, please let me stay, I'm old enough."

"Yes, I know ya are and maybe you can come back when you're eighteen but for now, you have to leave or Bob will go after you."

"What the hell did you agree to Mum?"

"I swear I never knew most of it Rose, only what I thought was best for you. I wanted to make it up to ya, for being without a dad all those years. We leave now, before he gets back or it'll just get worse for ya. He was talking with Jimmy's dad last night, Bob was telling him things will change when he gets back."

"Well, he can't do anything since I'm sixteen," Rose told her.

"Ya can do things Rose but moving out, well it takes both parents' consent and I know I agreed, which should be enough but it's this agreement I have with Bob."

"What does that mean Mum?" Rose wanted to know.

Jackie remained silent as they ate.

"Rose, the agreement was until you're eighteen, Bob made me agree, he said even at sixteen, you still needed a male figure to keep you on track."

"Then what about all this rubbish over his friends?" Rose asked. "What are they up to Mum?"

"They never told me Rose, only the others, their kids who are old enough are going out with each other, you and Jimmy were the last so they were pushing for it."

"Pushing for what Mum? No, I don't want to know, Alec and his family already worked it out. They wanted to do something about it, unlike you."

"Whatcha think I'm doing now?" Jackie asked her.

"Taking me away from Alec," Rose replied.

"Rose, trust me, do ya want the alternative? Think about it. Do ya want another two years here and not being able to see him? Bob will stop you, you won't have a choice."

Jackie knew Rose was upset enough, she dare not mention she'd been a fool and signed before reading what had been put down but even if she tore up the letter, the solicitors would have another copy.

John had already noticed the change in Alec's mood as others in their class asked him where Rose was, John thinking they had seen the two of them together after all. He went to join his cousin at break time.

"Cheer up Alec, you can call and see her after school."

He'd not yet heard what her mother had said to the school secretary.

"I know but it's not like her," Alec replied. "Even when it's one of her off days. It has to be something more."

"Well, best not talk about that here eh?" John grinned.

As John called in the staff room for his lunch, he heard some other teachers talking.

"What was that about Rose Tyler?" he butted in.

"Her mother called to say she's taking her out of the school and they're moving back to London," Rose's class teacher told him.

"Well Alec Hardy is not going to be happy," the art teacher told them. "They are like twins."

John wondered how Alec was going to take the news but with all that had been going on, should he be that surprised? He finished his lunch and went to find his cousin, seeing a crowd around him.

"Seems your girlfriend's deserted you today," Billy was teasing him.

"Shut up Billy, she's just unwell, her mother told me," Alec replied.

John stood and watched, it seemed Rose had been the one that had kept them invisible. They all ran off as he approached Alec.

"Need rescuing?" John asked him as Alec moved to the back of the bench where he and Rose always sat.

"I can handle them. Any news about Rose?" he wanted to know.

"Ah, yes but you're not going to like it. Alec, wait until you go see her eh?"

"Why can't you tell me? Something happened last night, I know it did. Maybe Bob told her she had to stay away from me?"

"Didn't she say he was going away?" John reminded him.

"She's scared of him. I knew something was wrong when she never answered this morning."

John felt sorry for his younger cousin. Rose was leaving so how could he tell him? It was best Alec heard it from Rose herself, she must be all torn up about it, no wonder she was off school. He wondered exactly when she was leaving unless her mother had meant they were just leaving Bob but somehow he didn't think so.

Poor Rose didn't know how to tell Alec, he would probably call after he finished school. What could she say? Her eyes were still puffy from being upset when her mother had got back from making her phone calls and Rose didn't blame her for not using the phone in the flat.

Jackie had thought it through, they would leave early in the morning, she'd phoned the rail enquiries, they'd have to get the train to Glasgow and then a connecting one to London, it was going to be a long journey. She'd been happy when they'd been on their way to the town but now, how could she stay and put Rose through what she'd inadvertently got her into?

John dropped Alec off after they'd talked to Sandra, who wanted to know where Rose was.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" John asked him.

Alec looked up at the building.

"No, thanks anyway, I have to see her on my own. You know, don't you?"

"Yes, that's why it's best you talk to her."

"Things have got bad with Bob after last night."

"Alec, just ask her, okay? I'll see you in the morning but call me if you need to."

Alec let himself into the building then rang the buzzer again. Rose beat her mother to it and just opened the door.

"Alec. Come in."

"What's going on Rose?" he wanted to know, seeing she looked okay apart from her puffy eyes. "What the hell happened last night?"

"It's not about last night, well not completely. Can we just go to your house, please?"

"Rose, don't be late back," her mother called after her.

"Why do you have to be back early?" he asked as they got in the lift.

"I'll tell ya when we get to your house," she told him, putting her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

They walked in silence to his house, just holding hands. When Alec let them in, she took his hand again.

"Can we just go to your room?" she asked.

"Tell me what's going on Rose. You know I love you, what happened?" 


	52. My home was with you

My home was with you

Rose did not want to talk about it.

"You weren't ill were you?" he asked her as she suddenly went for his shirt buttons.

Rose shook her head and began to take his shirt off.

"Talk to me Rose."

"Later Alec, I've not been alone with you all weekend," she replied as the shirt came off and she went for his school trousers.

"Well okay then, you have to tell me afterwards," he gave in as he helped her.

In just their underwear, they lay on the bed, Alec getting the spare bedspread and trying to cover Rose, who was not obliging as she kissed her way across his chest. It didn't take long for them to get engrossed in each other until knowing they didn't have a lot of time, Alec flipped her over.

"Rose, whatever's wrong, you know I love you."

"Please Alec, I'll explain but right now, we don't have a lot of time. I want you."

He leaned closer and whispered, "I want you too Rose, do you want me to go further than usual?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I want all of you Alec, please."

"Rose, we never talked about that," he reminded her as he went for her underwear and she for his.

"I don't care Alec, we don't have time to talk about it. Can we at least try?"

"If you are sure. You have to give your consent Rose."

"I am givin' it," she replied as they scrambled out of their underwear and he landed on her, making her squirm. "Geez Alec, you know why I want to."

They both felt different as Alec moved off her, Rose had held onto his back and was sure she'd make some marks but Alec didn't seem to notice. It had felt amazing and Rose was trying to recover.

"Rose, we have to get dressed," he reminded her as she turned to him. "You know my dad expects us to be at least on our way downstairs."

They had taken a little longer than normal but Alec thought it had been worth his dad catching them. Rose was still in a giggling mood.

"Aw, we can come up with an excuse. You made me forget why I was off school today, that was really amazing. I wish we had longer."

"So do I Rose but we haven't. Get dressed then you can tell me. I missed you at school today, we all did."

"Who's 'we'? You mean John and Sandra?" she asked as she went to kiss him.

"Rose, we have to go. Yes, John and Sandra missed you but Billy decided to try his luck annoying me because you weren't there. Let me up please, you know we would stay longer if it were possible."

"Yeah, I know, sorry. It's just, well. Alec, it may be the last time."

"What?" he asked as he tried to find his shorts but got Rose's knickers instead. "What do you mean the last time? After what just happened? Because I am pretty sure we both had our first real time just now."

He went to sit on the edge of the bed, Rose tempted to pounce on him like she sometimes did and go for him as he stood up. He scrambled into his jeans and grabbed a t-shirt from the top of the dresser and turned back to see Rose getting dressed.

"Yeah, I think we just did, it was different. I love you Alec, ya know I do but the reason my mum kept me at home today, well I wanted to go to school."

"Then why did you stay at home Rose?" he asked, putting his socks and trainers on.

"Bob's gone away," she reminded him, tempted to say they just wanted a day together.

"Yes, I know," he replied, throwing the bedspread in his wardrobe to see to later. He knew it was very close to the time his dad got home. "Why are you reminding me? What aren't you telling me?"

She went up to him, putting her arms around his neck then going to whisper to him, "Alec, I have to leave."

Alec tried to step back but she held onto him.

"What? What are you talking about? You're leaving, now?"

"I didn't mean just leaving you Alec. I'd never do that, not just like that and not voluntary. Mum's leaving Bob."

"She is?" he asked, somewhat relieved but what did that mean? Was her mother just leaving Bob or leaving altogether? "Hold on Rose. You mean she's found you somewhere else to live?"

"Not exactly. Alec, I don't know how to say this."

She went to sit on the edge of the bed, putting her head in her hands. Alec took a chance and sat next to her, knowing this wasn't like her.

"Rose, you've been trying to get her to see what's going on."

"Yeah but it's worked too well," she replied tearfully.

"Exactly how?" he asked, waiting for his dad to shout up that he was back, which meant why weren't they downstairs and they had better have a good reason.

"She knows what Bob and his friends are up to but she's not telling me. Alec, I meant I'm leaving because she's taking us back to London."

Rose couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She couldn't let him think she was just leaving him out of choice. He moved nearer and put his arm around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Rose, please stop crying and tell me exactly what happened. Maybe we should just go down so you can tell my dad as well?"

"No Alec, I have to tell you first because you know I don't want to leave?"

"Yes, I know that. So, why can't she find a place to live here? She knows you were going to stay with my aunt."

"Yeah, I reminded her about that," Rose replied, still with tears in her eyes. "Alec, she did something. She signed an agreement with Bob to say he had some say about me until I'm eighteen. She didn't say exactly what was in this agreement but if we stay, he'll stop me from seeing you outside school and probably make me leave at the end of the term, then he'll stop me seeing you altogether."

"Rose, you're old enough to leave home," he reminded her.

"Alec, you don't get it. She agreed he'd be responsible for me, until I'm eighteen, I can't leave home without them both agreeing. She says it's moving back or another two years of Bob and his creepy friends and I won't be able to see you."

She broke down and sobbed harder into his shoulder. Alec jumped at the sound of his dad knocking on the door.

"Alec, you know the rules, you should be downstairs by now."

"Dad, Rose is upset," Alec called.

His dad opened the door to see Rose crying into Alec's shoulder.

"What's wrong? Rose?"

"Dad, her mum is making her leave, she's leaving Bob," Alec tried to explain.

"Well that's good, surely?" he was asked. "It's what we wanted so that means she knows what Bob is doing. Rose, does she know?"

Rose managed a nod, Alec's dad not saying anything that Alec was holding her. He had an idea what they got up to when they were alone. If that was the case, no wonder she was so upset. She wasn't upset to be leaving where she had been living or the town.

"You're going back to London?" he realized.

"Yes, that's what she told me," Alec replied for an even more tearful Rose. "Rose said her mother admitted she signed an agreement over her, that Bob is responsible for her until she's eighteen."

"Why did she agree?" his dad asked Rose.

Rose tried to dry her tears.

"Because she got talked into it, that it was better for me, I don't know why she agreed but Bob has a copy of it and so will his solicitor. She can't get me out of it, she says it's leaving or another two years of Bob telling me what to do and he'll make me stop seeing Alec and probably either changing schools or making me leave."

Rose buried herself back in Alec's shoulder, where she felt safe.

"Why did he get her to sign now?" his dad wondered. Rose shook her head. "Bring her downstairs when she feels able and we'll talk further. I'll call John," his dad told him.

When he called John, his nephew wasn't so surprised.

"Yeah, I had this awful feeling when she didn't show this morning," John admitted. "Mum was just wondering if Rose was having to leave. Call back if you want me to come round."

"I will. How was Alec at school, without Rose?" he asked John.

"Like a lost sheep," John had to laugh.

Alec's dad smiled to himself and set about getting something to eat, hoping Rose wouldn't run away when she came down. Alec had looked devastated at the news she was going away but they'd not said anything even though he gathered it was going to be soon, maybe even tomorrow by the way she was crying. She wasn't in her school uniform either, which had suggested she'd not been there today.

Alec was trying to get her to tell him the rest so she managed tearfully.

"So, you're leaving early in the morning?" he asked her, hoping he'd got it wrong. "Is that why your mother wanted you back early?"

"I tried to tell her Alec, that I could stay with your aunt but mum said legally, because she signed, he can make me go live with him."

"Tell me she's wrong about that Rose?" Alec asked, a lump in his throat. "That's why she won't stay here? What else did she agree to then?"

"Alec, if she stays here, the chances are he'll get her to go back and he'll wave the agreement at her reminding her I have to go back as well. He thought of everything, didn't he? That if she left, I had to stay. She never said what else she agreed to but maybe she didn't read the rest of it?"

She couldn't remember what her mother had said, she was too upset. She just held on to Alec until he said they should go eat.

"I can't eat anything Alec," she told him as he helped her up.

"Rose, you have to try. If you don't, you'll be as skinny as me," he tried to joke.

That got a smile out of her.

"Yeah, I'll have to go round looking for size skinny clothes," she replied, taking his hand. "Alec, you know I have no choice over it. I want to stay with your aunt."

"I know you do Rose. Come downstairs and tell my dad the rest."

"He can't do anything Alec. You know I don't want to leave."

"I know, please, stop crying. Why does your mother insist you leave in the morning though? Not that it will make it any easier whenever you go."

"She thinks Bob may come back early, she even thinks he might tell us to leave or worse still, get another woman with a teenage daughter and move them in. She said when she told him she had a thirteen year old daughter, he was keen to meet me. She thought it was going to put him off."

"Well, we know why he chose your mother," Alec replied, trying to get her downstairs.

"You all said that all along. I knew you were all right. I wanted her to do something about it but not this."

"I know. I'm sorry Rose. After tea, we'll talk about what happens. When you're eighteen, you can come back."

"Alec, you were going to the police college. You may not even be nearby."

"Well I can try for the one in Glasgow, it's the most popular one though. Rose, we will work this out, I promise you."

They stood in the hallway and hugged.

"I know we will Alec but we shouldn't have to. All this time when I wanted my mum to see what Bob was doing and now she has, she's taking me away from you."

"Rose, this changes nothing between us, you'll be free when you're eighteen," he reminded her. "If there's a way for you to stay, we'll find it."

"I wish there was Alec but I think Bob thought of that. Mum's not telling me something, I know she's not."

"Maybe it's best you don't know?" he wondered as he opened the kitchen door.

"Have something to eat Rose," his dad offered as he put the plates on the table.

Rose knew she should make the effort, it would be the last time she sat down and ate with them. After they'd finished and cleared up, they didn't feel like going out so they went to Alec's room.

"Rose, I told you, this is not over between us, understand?" he asked her. Rose nodded. "We will find a way and we can write all the time and when you get settled, we can call each other. I can maybe get John to take me down but when you're eighteen, you can come back and at least staying with my aunt, it won't be as far for me to see you, if I don't get in the Glasgow academy."

"Maybe if you put your name down now?" Rose wondered.

"I'll see if I can find out, now it's more urgent. Is there anything else that your mother said?"

"You're making a start," Rose tried to laugh. "I told ya everything Alec. She went out to call her relatives so Bob wouldn't know where she was going. The first thing he'll do is try the school, to see if they know where we've gone, that's why I can't stay there Alec. If I'm not in school, he knows your name, mum will have mentioned it. He'll find me if I stay Alec."

She began crying again, which upset Alec. He just held her, putting his chin on the top of her head. He had no idea what he could say to make her feel better.

"Want to go say goodbye to everyone?" he wondered.

"Yeah, I should go round, they've been so good to me," she agreed. "I don't want to stay long, so we can come back for a little while."

Alec agreed and they walked the short distance, John letting them in. She surprise him by giving him a hug.

"What was that for?" John laughed.

"For being so good to me. I'd never have got so far in school without you two."

"Well, you'll get a good report from me," he told her. "I'm sorry Rose, really I am. If there's anything I can do? It seems she may have taken me seriously, when I talked to your mother."

"It's not your fault. She's just realized what's been going on. I think she maybe already knew but didn't want to admit it?"

"Maybe?" John agreed. "We wish you could stay, I already told them," he nodded to the living room.

As soon as Alec's aunt saw her, she got up to give her a hug.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I wish we could do something."

"I know Mrs Smith, you've all been so good to me. I was so happy yesterday and Saturday night when Alec took me dancing."

"We know you were. Alec's dad told John what happened. You can come back, when you're eighteen."

"I'm going to put my name down for the Glasgow police academy now," Alec told them. "That way, I stand a chance of getting in."

"That's good Alec," his uncle agreed. "We're sorry you have to leave Rose but in my experience, though I don't practice family law, if your mother signed something that was legally binding, that's it. She knew what she was doing, well so she'll be told, he was very careful."

They left a short time later, going back to Alec's house.

"I shouldn't be late back," Rose told him. "You have homework to do as well."

"Hey, don't remind me," he replied, another lump in his throat. "I can't tell you how I feel right now. It's like a light has suddenly gone out. I can't explain how much I am going to miss you Rose."

"Don't make me cry again Alec, please? It's bad enough as it is. You know this is hard for me? I told you I would never leave you Alec."

"Don't blame yourself Rose, it's not your fault. You did the right thing making your mother see what was going on. Look what happened when you first arrived here? You barely spoke, you thought everyone would pick on your for not coming from here."

"Yeah, don't remind me. I only spoke to you."

"I know. You were also unhappy at home. Your mother has finally seen Bob for what he is and she's protecting you Rose."

"I still think I could stay, Bob can't make me go back."

"Rose, you don't know what else your mother agreed to. Did she say she might have?"

"I don't remember Alec. AlI can think of is she signed without him letting her see the rest of it."

"Rose, I promise you, when I join the police, I will find out. I was thinking, maybe if I get into Glasgow, well maybe John and I could share a place and you could come over?"

"Alec, ya have to get accepted there. Maybe ya could persuade him to take ya to London to see me?"

They kissed again, lying on the bed and Rose giggling at what had happened earlier.

"You felt different as well?" he asked her.

"Yeah, like I wanted to explode," Rose smiled, her hand under his t-shirt.

"I noticed. You made it easy Rose, I never thought it would be this soon."

"Neither did I Alec, I thought we had a bit more time, maybe a couple of years? It just goes to show that when ya think ya have all the time in the world, it's gone."

"I wish we did have all the time in the world. Maybe we need a time machine," he tried to make her laugh.

"Alec, I need ya to do something for me."

"Anything Rose."

"Come back with me and take my records, I can't fit them in my case and I don't want to leave them. Will you take a few other things as well?"

"Sure. Hey, why don't you get one of the photo albums and take a few photos?"

"Yeah, I can do that. We were so happy Alec," she told him, touching his cheek.

He kissed the back of her hand.

"Yes, we were. I know you were looking forward to going on holiday again. Maybe you could still go? John could come down for you."

Rose's heart was leaping.

"Do a think he would?" she asked excitedly.

"Well I think he was coming with us but there's no reason why he can't. See, it's not so bad after all."

Rose put her arms around him, putting her nose next to his.

"I love you Alec, we will make this work."

Feeling slightly better, they went downstairs so Rose could say goodbye to Alec's dad, who had always been there for her since her first day in her new school. He had let her go round every night, made her something to eat and encouraged her to tell them everything that was going on where she lived. She had trusted Alec and his family and they had made her feel at home.

"Rose. Your mother is doing the right thing," Alec's dad told her. "If you stay, he will find you through school. I'm sorry, I wish things could be different and you could stay."

"I just wanted to thank you, for all you've done for me. You all made it bearable being here, when I was so mad at my mum for dragging us all this way."

"You're more than welcome Rose, we are all going to miss you but about the holiday?"

"Dad, I said to Rose that John may go down and get her," Alec told him.

"I was going to suggest you and John go down and get her," his dad smiled. "I can make my way there and get things sorted, maybe you could go down the night before?"

"Thanks Dad. See Rose, I told you things weren't so bad," Alec told her.

There was still Christmas and new year to get over but Rose thought if she got a part-time job after school, she could save up the fare and maybe Alec would help her out with it.

"I should get going Alec, you have to get those records," she reminded him.

"You should have waited and got the CD's" he teased her.

"So, see your for the holiday then?" his dad asked. "It's not so far away, I'll call John and arrange it all."

"Thanks Mr Hardy. If your phone bill goes up, I'm to blame if Alec starts calling me," Rose smiled.

"Where are you going to stay?" she was asked.

"Mum's called round our friends and relatives, then she'll go to the local council and spin them a tale about how she followed her boyfriend to Scotland then he threw her out."

Alec's dad had to smile back.

"Just take care of yourself Rose. We'll see you in a few months."

She and Alec were about to leave when Rose ran back to give him a hug. They walked back to the apartment then Alec let them in and despite the cameras all around, they kissed as they got in the lift.

"Hey, promise me you won't come back here once I'm gone," she asked him. "You have to promise not to confront him, I don't want him getting nasty with you, if he wants to find out where we've gone."

"Rose, the only time I'll come back is when I'm in the police. I would never let him know where you've gone. You have my phone number, call me when you get settled."

Rose let them in, almost dreading Bob had decided to come back by getting out of working away but her mother was watching TV on her own.

"Mum, Alec's with me, he's gonna take my records and a few other things. Is everything okay?" she asked as her mother turned the volume down on the TV.

"Yeah. Rose, I'm doing it for you," she reminded her.

"I know Mum and Alec and his family guessed what Bob and his friends were into. Did ya really not know?" Rose asked her.

"I thought it was what friends did, they didn't tell me everything," Jackie defended herself. "Bob wouldn't let me hear half of it but when the others stopped coming round, I should have known."

"Mum, he fooled ya, it's not your fault, is it Alec?" she asked him.

"Rose is right Mrs Tyler, she's been telling us what's been going on and my dad wanted to do something about it but she wouldn't let him. I know she wouldn't because of you. I hope everything works out when you go back."

"Yeah, me and Rose will be okay, we were before. I was trying to give her a better life and I did. She finally started paying attention at school, because of you Alec. Will ya keep in touch with her?"

"Mum, of course he will and I'm still going on holiday with them, his cousin will come and get me."

"We'll both come down for you Rose," Alec corrected her. "I'd best get going."

"I'll come down with ya," Rose told him.

Rose showed him where the box of records and the box containing her other things were, Alec looking around her room.

"This was never my room Alec. I never felt at home here."

"I know that Rose. You're finally going home."

"I never wanted to come here but you changed all that. All those excuses I used to make to go to the library to see if you were there," she smiled.

"I used the excuse there was a book I needed and I was waiting for it to be returned," he replied.

"I know, I thought ya were gonna grab it from my hands," she laughed.

Then she suddenly went to put her arms around him.

"Rose, you don't have to see me out," he told her. "I could come round in the morning and see you off, if you want?" he offered.

"Alec, what then? I can't say goodbye twice. Please, don't come round."

"Not if you don't want me to? It's only for three months Rose," he reminded her.

"Yeah but then we'll have to wait until Christmas."

"We can manage Rose, I know we can. You can stay the whole holidays."

They shared another kiss, lasting longer than they'd done before, then he went to pick up the boxes.

"I'll look after these for you, until you can come back properly."

"Thanks. We'd better go downstairs," she told him tearfully.

Alec knew it was no good delaying, it would only make things worse. They had been so happy over the weekend, now, her mother had come to her senses and was taking Rose away instead of subjecting her to what Bob had planned and what she had inadvertently signed to say what control he had over her.

As he pressed the lift button for the last time, Rose had her free arm in his and they rode downstairs silently. Once at the door, Alec offered to take the box of records from her.

"I used to love dancing with you to these," he told her.

"Then play them and pretend I'm there. I'll miss you so much."

He put both boxes down and they held on to each other. They kissed one more time then Rose opened the door for him, choking back the tears.

"I love you Alec."

"I love you too Rose, it's not so bad, the time will soon pass."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right, just like your stories. Bye Alec."

"Bye Rose, for now, have a safe journey home.

"My home was with you," she replied, not being able to hold back her tears. 


	53. Going away

Going away

Jackie noticed her daughter was even more upset when she got back.

"I'm sorry Rose."

"Why can't ya go to the solicitors and say he made you sign that agreement?" she wanted to know.

"I can't Rose. If I do, he'll say I signed it freely. There's only one way out and that's to just go away."

"Then we just move to Glasgow," Rose suggested.

"Rose, I thought about it, I can't afford to stay anywhere in Glasgow and going to the council could take months. I'm not having them putting us in a hostel. I just walked out of a job as well, that didn't go down well."

"Well ya got a job last time Mum," Rose reminded her.

"I got lucky Rose, that's all. If we go back to London, I can work for myself again."

"We might not be safe even down there, if he comes looking for us."

"Then I'll have to spread the word not to talk to anyone who's Scottish," her mother replied. "I've thought about it Rose and I know it's heartbreaking for you to leave Alec."

"You have no idea Mum. So there's no way other than going back to London? I'm still going on holiday with Alec and his dad. Once I reach eighteen, Bob can't do anything."

"You'll leave then?" her mother asked her.

"Mum, I'm not going to another planet," Rose tried to lighten the mood. "It'll be just as bad for me if Alec doesn't get in the Glasgow academy. I'll be here but he could be miles away. Everyone leaves home in the end."

"I suppose so? Anyway, that's two years away and until then, I have to keep you safe and I'm sorry Rose, that's the best way. All our friends and relatives are back in London, we'll know no-one up here and think how far away it is? Rose you'll maybe only see Alec at weekends anyway."

"That's better than nothing Mum."

"Is it? We'll always be in fear if we stay here. I don't think he'll come after us Rose, he'll have an idea we've gone back home but if he gets to know either of us are still up here, he'll wave that agreement at us. Staying on your own is risky."

"Well I'm coming back when I'm eighteen, now, I only have the holiday and Christmas. We'll work out the rest. All I want to do now is focus on going on holiday."

"Rose, what about going home? You didn't want to leave."

"I know Mum but when I saw Alec in the library for the first time, I somehow knew I'd settle down. That first day at school, Alec and Sandra were the only ones to talk to me, because I wasn't saying anything. Then Alec's cousin made me speak up in class."

"How come no-one knew about him being Alec's cousin?" Jackie wanted to know.

"I don't know Mum but it was just like me and Alec in school, like they knew we were there but they didn't want to know. Alec said 'cos I wasn't there today, Billy started on him. I hope they leave him alone."

"He seems like he can handle them. I'm sorry Rose, if there was another way, I'd take it. I honestly didn't know what I was signing, I mean we talked about him being responsible for ya but he must have twisted it. I asked him when I was signing, he said it was only what we talked about," her mother told her, not wanting to say she'd actually seen it.

If she told her, she didn't know how Rose would take it.

"What about when everyone used to come around with their kids? What was all that about then?" Rose wanted to know.

"I didn't know what they had planned, I swear Rose. Bob said it was what families did, get their kids interested in each other. They said they didn't want outsiders."

"Yeah, we know why now," Rose replied. "You should have told me Mum, instead of trying to palm me off with that creep. They were grooming the others, don't think I never knew. Alec and his family tried to protect me from knowing."

"Well I didn't know then did I?" Jackie defended herself. "I'm getting you out of it Rose, goodness knows what'll happen if ya stay."

She didn't want to say any more, especially what she and Bob used to talk about. It had all seemed so innocent at the time but now, she had an idea Bob's friends did more than get their kids interested in each other. It was like she had suddenly woken up to it. She couldn't stay and put Rose through that. Maybe the others raised their kids to go along with it, Bob liked the idea and wanted to join in. Now she knew how sick it was.

"Mum, can't ya report them?" Rose asked.

"For what? There's no proof and I never knew any of their surnames, they were all careful," her mother replied. "Have ya packed everything?"

"I'll have to leave a few things, I gave Alec what I could. I'm not the only one who's heartbroken Mum. I can't even imagine what Alec's going through. He thinks he's done something wrong, that he's driven me away. I tried to tell him and he's settled for seeing me for the holiday, he's getting his cousin to come down and collect me. That's all we have to look forward to."

Jackie looked at her daughter, who was now tearful.

"I know it's hard for both of you Rose but if Bob finds you, he'll bring ya back here and maybe make ya leave school. I can't protect you, I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not enough Mum, you hardly knew him and you dragged us up here after him. He wanted someone who wouldn't question what he was doing. What does that make me Mum? The teenager who was just gonna go along with what was happening? I'm going to phone Alec and make sure he's okay. He wanted to see me off in the morning but I can't let him do that."

"Well I went out to phone everyone but I don't suppose it makes any difference you using the phone," her mother replied.

Alec had got home and his dad asked him how Rose was.

"She was really upset Dad, I don t know what to do about it," Alec replied. "I wanted to see her off in the morning but she won't let me."

"Give her time Alec, it's a shock to everyone, let alone her. She maybe thinks it's best you don't see her leaving."

"But I wanted to," Alec replied. "I think she's leaving around seven so I might just go stand on the corner so she doesn't see me."

His dad looked at him. "Alec, we're all sad she's having to leave. If it makes you feel any better then do that, don't let her see you though."

"Can I call John and ask him if he'll take me to collect her for the holiday?"

"I don't think he'll take much persuading," his dad smiled.

Alec was about to go to the phone when it started ringing.

"Alec?" Rose asked as he answered. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Rose. I was just going to call John."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Alec, I wish we'd had more time to talk about me leaving."

"I know, it's okay Rose, you didn't know. We should have expected it, though not as suddenly. I promise when I get in the police, he'll pay for it Rose. Why could he have not dated your mother for who she was?"

"He could have picked anyone on the estate Alec, I think she was the easiest target, she'd no boyfriend at the time. He'll have seen her on her own. Anyway, I just wanted to say how much I'll miss you."

"We can keep in touch Rose," he reminded her. "Don't think I wouldn't write or phone you."

"Yeah, I know ya will Alec. I'd best go then. Take care until the holiday."

"You too Rose, don't have all the boys chasing after you," he tried to joke.

"You'd better watch out as well Alec, I won't be there to keep the girls away from ya. Anyway, no-one could replace you."

"No-one can ever replace you Rose. I never thought I would meet anyone like you. Today was awful, not having you there, what am I going to do now?"

"You've still got friends Alec, your old ones, go back to them."

"It won't be the same now, Jamie totally ignores me and Billy tried to upset me earlier. Don't worry about me Rose."

"I do worry about ya. I do know something though, I'm gonna make the next few months go fast, just like that time machine. I'm gonna finish school then try to get into college so then, I can get in one up there. Alec, will ya do something for me?"

"Anything Rose."

"Do ya think your dad will let me stay with you when I come up there? I mean after the holiday? By then, Bob might have given up and I can move back?"

"I'll ask but you have to be careful Rose, that's why your mum's taking you away," he reminded her. "Maybe it will be too soon? You can't hide away for a week."

"I don't have to Alec, as long as I'm back at your house before he gets home. Ask him or your aunt, please Alec."

He knew she was desperate not to leave, he could make sure she was safe if she came for a week. Just as long as John would agree to take her home or otherwise, she'd have to save for the train fare. He didn't think John would object though.

"Okay, I'll ask but we have the holiday to look forward to and just one week won't be enough, you know that Rose."

"What are ya saying Alec?" she asked, hoping he was thinking the same as she was.

"You know what I mean Rose. It may be risky but you could maybe stay the whole holiday? Then it won't seem so long until Christmas."

"That would be great Alec, it makes me feel better. When will ya know?"

"Rose, you will have to call me, I won't know where you are, will I?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Alec, it won't be too bad, will it?"

"No, it won't. I'm going to call John after I speak to my dad. Rose, if you can't spend the whole holiday here, then maybe a few weeks? I'm sure no-one will object."

"Alec, it depends on how far Bob goes, remember?" she asked him. "I wish I didn't have to go at all."

"Yes, I know. We should not make too many plans, we have to see how it goes. I'll talk to my dad and John about it. The worst that can happen is if Bob gets to know you're here, you'll have to leave in a hurry."

Rose let out a laugh. "Yeah, just like now. Am I always gonna be running away?" she asked sadly.

"Sorry, I should not keep reminding you, it's just I don't want you to go. What time do you leave in the morning?" he asked, since she'd not actually said.

"I know you don't Alec. I'd better go now, I'm surprised my mum's not telling me I've been too long, I think she ordered a taxi for seven. I love you Alec but please don't come and see me off."

"I love you too Rose, remember that. Call me when you can."

"I will, maybe you'll have some good news for me, that I can stay the whole holidays. Bye Alec."

"Bye Rose, we'll manage somehow, I promise you."

He reluctantly hung up, knowing he was only prolonging it for her. He went back in the room and sat on the sofa.

"Is Rose okay?" he was asked.

"Not really Dad. I had an idea while I was talking to her though, so it's not so bad for her."

"You mean her coming to stay during the summer holiday? I had an idea you would so you'd better ask your aunt but you know it will be risky for her, if anyone finds out she's here? We still don't know how far Bob will go once he finds out they are gone."

"He'll try and find them, won't he?"

"Yes but I talked to your uncle about it, he thinks this agreement her mother made was done under duress, that he has some sort of hold over her mother. If so, it won't stand up in court but that won't really help Rose."

"Why not?" Alec wanted to know, thinking he should be going to bed if he wanted to be up to see Rose leaving.

"He says it's complicated. Your mother could state she didn't know what she was signing or that he tricked her by not letting her read it all but it's likely when a judge sees what's written that Bob will be arrested. Any good solicitor would never have drawn up such an agreement in the first place. The rest of it Rose's mother saw after she had signed it must have been bad. Did she say what it was?"

Alec shook his head. "No, she never told Rose, only that she's trying to make up for whatever it was by keeping her safe. While they're here in Scotland, he can get Rose to go back to him. I know if she comes up for the holidays she'll have to be careful."

"Yes, she will. Let's hope if she does, it won't be a mad dash to get her away. You'd best get to bed Alec, you'll want to be up early, to see Rose off."

"I can talk to John at school, he's going to be my only friend there."

As he went off, his dad felt sorry for him and wished he could do more but this agreement Rose's mother had worried him. What could Bob have possibly put in it to make her go running? If his brother-in-law was right, the agreement wouldn't stand up in court but that could make Bob even more dangerous and what could he actually be charged with?

The thought worried him even more but Rose thankfully would be out of Bob's grasp so any plans she had to come back would have to be carefully planned and knowing Alec, he would be already devising a scheme to do so. It had already been agreed Rose would join them for the holiday and he wasn't really surprised Alec had suggested an extension to that.

As Alec went to bed, he felt devastated at the news Rose was leaving so suddenly, her mother must have been planning it, maybe after she realized she should have read the rest of the agreement. She would have had to wait until after Bob went off to make a start though and maybe he'd left the agreement and she'd then read it and it must have been really bad.

Rose was up just before six the next morning, everything packed and by her bedroom door. Her mother was already up, not liking having to leave at such short notice but it was the only way. How could she make it up to Rose for making her the object of what Bob and his friends had in mind for her?

It was like she had suddenly woken up from the illusion Bob had created and had made her want to travel hundreds of miles to be with him and finally give Rose a real family. Well it seemed his idea of being a family and hers were totally different. Rose joined her mother for a quick breakfast.

"You were right sweetheart," her mother told her as Rose sat down. "I should have listened to you before we even came here and I'm sorry."

"I was thirteen back then Mum, I never really expected you to listen to me. I wish you'd listened to me as I got older though."

"I don't know how I can make it up to you."

"By letting me come back after I go on holiday with Alec. He thinks his aunt will let me stay for the summer."

"Rose, we're leaving because it's not safe for you any more. You have no idea what Bob has planned."

"Then tell me Mum and Alec's dad will do something about it," Rose replied, gathering the plates.

"I can't Rose, honestly. I went along with it, I had no idea where it was leading."

"Ya must have had some idea Mum? Everyone else knew and they wouldn't go as far as to tell me and Alec but we guessed most of it. Tell me they were wrong?" Rose asked.

"I can't Rose, I honestly thought that was what it was like, being a family and having friends whose teenagers all got along."

"Geez Mum, what were ya expecting? Couldn't ya tell they were pairing them off and no-one wanted that gross Jimmy? Bob really expected me to leave Alec even after I objected so many times?"

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't know it was heading that way. We'd better get going, the taxi will be here at seven. Is Alec coming to see ya off?"

"I hope not Mum, it'll only make things worse if he does. I know he wanted to though."

"I wish there was another way Rose," her mother told her sadly. "I'm sorry I dragged you up here."

"Well I'd never have met Alec but if I'd not, it wouldn't have worked out like it has. Mum, didn't ya stop and think what would have happened if I'd gone along with what Bob and his friends planned? Geez, how do they get away with it? Haven't the other teenager's teachers noticed?"

"Rose, would any of yours if one hadn't been Alec's cousin?" her mother asked.

"Maybe not but I don't think I would have got caught up with it," Rose replied.

"Well ya never know, ya could have done, then Bob would have really controlled ya. They were only pushing ya towards Jimmy because the other boys were being put off you, because you were never around. When ya stopped going to the pub, the other parents were complaining about it."

"Good, serves them right," Rose told her. "We'd best get ready then for when the taxi arrives. What are ya doing about the keys?"

"Give me yours, I'm putting them through the letterbox, we're not coming back. Someone will see us leaving though."

"No doubt he'll be asking people what time we left," Rose muttered as she went off.

She handed her key to her mother.

"I can't stay with him any more, for what he intended for you," her mother told her. "We should start getting downstairs soon. There's a train to Glasgow at seven thirty five, from there the one to London is at seven fifty five so we'd best hope we're on time. We have to get the tickets first though it shouldn't be busy at that time. Do ya think Alec will see you off anyway?"

"I hope not Mum, as much as I love him, it's bad enough as it is. It's now or never Mum, I don't want to leave Alec, he's the only reason I put up with it all, I don't know what I would have done without him."

"I know he's been good to ya Rose. I thought I loved Bob but now? I can't face him any more, his intentions were selfish because he wanted to be like his friends. Even if he let you leave, he'd get me to stay and I can't."

"I know Mum, I wouldn't ask ya to but maybe by the summer holidays, he'll have forgotten? It should be safe for me to come back for a few weeks."

"I hope so sweetheart. Come on then."

Once they had gathered everything they could carry, Jackie closed the front door for the last time, putting both keys through the letterbox.

"I hope no-one's watching on the cameras," Jackie remarked.

Rose was crossing to the lift, then pressing the button and thinking when she'd seen Alec out last night.

"I made Alec promise he wouldn't come back and confront Bob," Rose told her mother as she joined her.

"Well there's not much he can do," Jackie replied as the lift arrived.

"He said wait until he gets in the police but Bob was careful not to give any names, wasn't he?"

"I should have known," was all her mother replied.

They got to the main entrance with a few minutes to spare, Rose thinking Alec would appear any second, her heart racing. She knew it had upset him when she'd told him not to but it upset her even more. The taxi pulled into the car park and she picked up her case, wishing she had one with wheels.

Alec was up early, making his dad smile and he left the house after being told it wouldn't do either of them any good by him waving her off.

"I was only going to stand on the corner Dad."

"I know Alec but Rose feels bad enough, it's not like she has a choice. Maybe things will be better when it comes to the summer holiday eh?"

Alec hoped so as he set off. He got to the corner with a minute to spare, he'd seen a taxi turn into the street, his heart that was already shattered the moment she'd said she was leaving racing. He'd felt bad at school the day before, wondering what was wrong with her but for her to tell him she was going back to London was not what he'd been expecting.

As the taxi pulled back into the street and turned right towards Alec, he stood back from the corner, wanting to run away but he needed one more glimpse of the girl he loved, even if only for a moment and he found he couldn't move anyway.

As the taxi stopped at the main road, Rose looked to the left and blinked, thinking she was seeing things but Alec was standing there. They both managed to raise a hand as the taxi pulled out and turned right again. Alec wanted to shout he loved her but nothing came out as Rose tried to turn back to wave out of the back window but another car passed the other way and blocked their view of each other.

"Thought ya didn't want him to see ya off?" her mother reminded her.

"I should have known he'd be there Mum. I should never had told him not to. As soon as I can, I have to call him and tell him I'm sorry."

"Rose, don't be daft, he already knows or he wouldn't have been there," her mother replied. "You know I was tempted to call Bob and tell him we were leaving?"

"You were? He'd have come back," Rose replied.

"Well I'll never know, will I? You're parted from Alec but you'll see him in a few months, I've lost Bob forever, I don't think I'll find anyone else, not now. How can I ever trust anyone?"

"I'm sorry Mum, really I am but you were right, we couldn't have stayed, we knew where things were going."

Rose was glad the partition on the driver's cab was closed.

"I could have torn up that agreement but the solicitor would have had a copy. What sort of solicitor would even go with such a thing?" her mother asked.

"Alec's uncle's a solicitor, I suppose he wonders the same but he pointed out that ya signed it Mum, it raises a lot of questions and you could get into trouble."

"I wish I'd never signed it, he fooled me Rose."

"I know Mum. Just be glad we're out of it," Rose replied as they neared the railway station.

Once out of the cab, Rose waited with their luggage as her mother got two single tickets to London, Jackie thinking trust it to be the station in London the furthest away. While she'd been out the previous day, she'd withdrawn most of her savings and was going to need it if they were to find a place when they got back.

They walked onto the platform to wait for their train, Rose's heart skipping a beat or two thinking Alec would appear on the platform, that he'd get the bus and go after her but she'd seen he'd nothing with him as he stood looking dejected on the corner.

She hated to think how he was feeling, watching her being driven off. Alec though had walked home sadly, picked up his school things and gone to his aunt's house. John was waiting in the kitchen and as he opened the door, pushed Alec out.

"Well don't just stand there Cous, get in the car," John told him as he closed the door.

He'd been expecting Alec to be early in light of his dad already going off to work so he'd decided if Rose was leaving, he could at least get Alec to the station to see her off.

"She won't like it," Alec was objecting as he threw his bag on the back seat.

"Never mind that, let's just say you can't let her leave without showing her how much you love her. I think your aunt agrees Rose can stay after we've been on holiday," John told him. "Rose will have to be very careful though."

"I know that and thanks. Rose told me not to see her off though," Alec replied as John went over the speed limit slightly.

John just grinned back at his younger cousin.

"What did I tell you when you first met her?" he asked him.

They got to the station and Alec was out before John could say anything. He saw a short stay parking space and hoped Alec would be no more than twenty minutes. Alec dashed inside the station forecourt and looked at the board to see where the train to Glasgow was arriving on and luckily it was platform one on the side he was on.

He then dashed to the platform area but a guard stopped him.

"Do ya have a ticket son?" he asked Alec.

"No, I just wanted to see my girlfriend off, she's leaving," Alec pleaded with him as the station clock was at seven thirty one and he didn't have much time left to find her.

Rose heard the guard talking to someone and realized it was Alec so she got up.

"Rose, the train will be here any minute," her mother called after her.

"Rose!" Alec called as he saw her, the guard giving in and figuring if the girl was leaving, he'd let Alec off, since he'd thought the teenager should be going to school.

"Alec, whatcha doing here?" Rose asked as they walked back to her mother, who had got up as the train was approaching the platform.

"Rose, hurry up," Jackie called to her.

"I couldn t just let you go, John brought me. Here, let me help you," he offered, going for her case.

Rose was stunned as they waited for the train to stop and anyone getting off.

"I saw ya on the corner as the taxi left," she told him with a tear in her eyes.

"I know, I saw you looking. Have a good journey," he replied with a lump in his throat that seemed to have been there since she'd told him she was leaving last night.

Her mother was already getting on, a man at the side of her offering to lift her case and Rose thought that was just typical of her. Rose stood slightly to one side as Alec lifted her case and people were closing other doors as the guard approached.

"I have to go, I love you Alec and I'm sorry for saying not to see me off."

"I know Rose, it's okay and I love you too. Better get onboard or your mother will go without you."

"Yeah? Let her," Rose tried to joke as she stepped onto the train.

Alec went with her, the guard one door down so he reached up to kiss her, Rose reaching down. They snapped apart as the guard gave a 'Hmm' to them and he closed the door but Rose opened the window.

"I'll call as soon as I can," she shouted to him as the guard blew his whistle.

"I'll be waiting. Bye Rose."

"Bye Alec, this isn't any easier than last night," she replied as the guard frowned at Alec, making him stand back as the train began to move.

Alec walked after it, Rose watching him with more tears in her eyes and waving. He watched it when he couldn't keep up with it, the guard also watching.

"She wasn't on her own then?" the guard asked him as he stood there.

"Pardon?" Alec asked as he suddenly thought he should get back to John or they'd be late for school if John had to go back home first. "Sorry. Yes, they're moving back to London," he admitted.

"Tough luck then," the guard told him. "Are you with someone?"

"Oh, my cousin is outside," Alec told him, thinking the man had something against teenagers seeing their girlfriends off.

He went back to look for John's car, seeing it in the corner.

"Did you catch her?" he asked as Alec got in.

Alec just nodded, not wanting to say anything. She was gone.

Rose had struggled to put her case next to her mother's on the luggage rack, a man offering to help her then she sat next to her mother.

"Seems he took no notice then?" she asked Rose. "Aren't you happy he came?"

"Yeah but it didn't make it any easier when we had to say goodbye again," Rose replied.

"I know Rose, I'm sorry. I wish there'd have been another way but ya know the alternative? Maybe by the summer holidays things will be different?"

As they made the short journey to Glasgow for their connecting train, Rose sat with tears in her eyes until they arrived and hoped someone would help them off again. They found the next platform, having five minutes to spare and Rose rushing to the newsstand to get a canned drink.

They settled down on the other train that was already on the platform since it had terminated there as Alec went back with John and they got ready to go to school.

"Cheer up Alec," John encouraged him. "It won't be so bad, just three months or so, it'll soon pass."

"Yes, if I had a time machine," Alec replied. 


	54. Not the same

Not the same

Alec knew things were never going to be the same again for any of them. Rose had made such a big impact on all their lives and there was going to be a big hole. He also knew when Bob got back, well he was glad he wasn't there and Rose was well away from it.

If he had the courage though, he would go round to where Rose had lived and tell the man he had driven the girl he loved away and for what? Some perverted idea the man's friends had and he wanted to be the same? How was his life going to be now she was gone, he wondered as John drove them back then he waited in the car.

He couldn't face his aunt right now, it was going to be bad enough at school. John got back in the car.

"You know the spell is broken now?" John asked him, hoping he'd get his usual parking spot with being a bit later.

"Yes. It was Rose, wasn't it?" Alec wondered. "How did it work exactly?"

"No good asking me," John laughed.

"Well you're the science teacher," Alec tried to laugh back.

"Alec, I don't know how she did it. Like I told you both, it was like there was some sort of invisible force around the two of you. Now she's gone, who knows? I'll have to come clean with the head teacher, that we're cousins, they'll soon find out anyway. I may as well get it over with."

"John, I don't want you to get in any trouble," Alec told him.

"What's the worst they can do?" John asked him as they approached the school and everyone was getting off the buses. "I was taken on permanently, I don't know what will be said. It was no coincidence I got sent there when Rose first arrived. Think about it Alec."

Alec had already thought about it. What had been the chances of Rose arriving, being in his class and John getting sent there? John went off to find the head teacher, wondering what the school policy was.

"Ah, Headmaster," John greeted Mr Sloane.

He wasn't so sure about the man who had taken over last year.

"Doctor Smith. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked John.

"Yes, do you have a moment? I have something I need to tell you Headmaster."

"Is it about Rose Tyler? It's a shame her mother took her out of school in such a hurry," the headmaster told him as people hurried by. "She'll have her school record forwarded. I understand when she came here she'd only just qualified for a place?"

"So I was told," John replied. "No, actually it was about Alec Hardy."

"You mean the fact they were inseparable? Yes, I expect he's quite upset about it? I'm sure you can keep an eye on him?" the headmaster smiled. "You need not be so coy about it Doctor Smith. Despite your name, it's been obvious to me you are more than one of his teachers. As long as you show him no favoritism?"

"No, of course not, just ask him," John grinned, pleased he'd got away with it.

"I see no need, he's going to find it hard the next few weeks. I heard Rose Tyler put paid to a couple of bullies a few years back?"

"Yes, she did and she expected nothing back and chose to spend her time with Alec or helping anyone who needed it. I think a lot will miss her but as for Alec, I'll do what I can," John replied.

He heard the bell go and the headmaster made his excuses to leave.

"Well carry on Doctor Smith. If you hear from her, tell her no need to worry about her report, she was a fine example of how hard someone can work to catch up."

"She was, yes," John agreed. "Alec was a big help to her, helping her catch up for her exams. I'm sure everyone will miss her."

John was right as pupils pushed past Alec and he found himself sitting alone again, the empty chair next to him reminding him how much he was going to miss her. He supposed he could try and make friend with Jamie again, Rose's theory about him had still not been proven but would his old friend be so forgiving?

When it came to break time, Alec sat on their old bench, watching as Billy and his friends were laughing about something, probably him knowing them. He saw John approaching him and assumed he'd not been fired because they were related.

"How's it going Alec?" John asked him. "I know how much you're going to miss her, we all will. You did the right thing, rushing to see her off. I expect she was just trying to spare the both of you?"

"I couldn t have just let her go John," Alec replied, hoping no-one would hear him. "How am I going to go back to before she came here?"

"Alec, do you want to know what I think?" Alec nodded. "I think she came to fill that empty space losing your mum had made. We'd all tried to cheer you up but then Rose somehow came into your life and yes, it was obvious from the start you were a little more than school friends," John smiled.

"You mean you deliberately placed that sprig of mistletoe that Christmas?" Alec smiled back. "She was so scared of getting caught sneaking back home. If I was older, I know what I'd like to do with that Bob."

"I know Alec but that won't bring Rose back. Maybe by the time the summer holidays come around, he'll have forgotten and found someone else?" John asked.

"She wouldn t want any other teenage girls to go through the same," Alec replied. "Anyway, as soon as she's eighteen, he'll have no hold over her, will he? Can you ask my uncle to find out if there's anything he can do about the agreement Rose's mother signed?"

"I'll ask him Alec but it's doubtful. Bob will have thought of everything and without seeing the actually wording? Sorry Alec but for now, you'll both have to be content you'll see each other for the summer holidays. She'll just have to be careful."

Alec already knew that.

"She'll have a curfew but we'll have to risk Saturday nights. She used to look forward to going out," Alec told him.

"Yeah, she did," John agreed. "Don't spoil it for her then eh? Watch out for that lot over there as well," he warned him.

"I know. You don't have to give me a lift to and from school, if you don t want to."

"Alec, forget it, I'll still pick you up. Just don't get tempted to confront Bob, understand? I know we all want a piece of him after what he tried with Rose. She's out of it, just be thankful. He'd planned something when he came back, hadn't he?" John wanted to know.

"Yes, I think that's why her mother realized it was serious. I know I should be glad she's out of it but why couldn t she have stayed here?"

John knew his cousin had only got over losing his mother because of Rose and her leaving was hitting him badly.

"Alec, you know why. Let's hope when she comes back for the summer that he can't do anything about it if he does see her. We've no idea what else her mother agreed to."

"Well it must be bad, whatever it was. What am I going to do?"

"Look forward to the summer?" John suggested.

Alec knew John was only trying to cheer him up.

Meanwhile, on the train heading towards London, Rose was closing her eyes that still had tears in them and was thinking of Alec. She should have known when he'd stood on the street corner that he'd follow her.

"Rose, are you okay?" her mother asked her, seeing the refreshment trolley in the next carriage.

"No Mum, how can I be okay?" Rose replied, trying to get comfortable. "He shouldn't have come to the station."

"You knew he would Rose. You think I've been taking no notice of the two of ya. If I told ya what else was in that agreement, it would break your heart. I'm so sorry Rose, for what Bob put ya through."

"I know ya are Mum but it's not helping me or Alec."

"I tried to help ya, I stuck up for ya many a time and that first Christmas, not to mention when ya went away the first time. I should have known back then, when he went on about you not being there."

"Ya made a big mistake Mum, I did try to tell ya. Watch out, the trolley's almost here and we've got a long way to go yet," Rose told her.

They were quiet most of the remaining journey, Rose trying to come to terms she wouldn't see Alec every day and the summer holidays were a long way off. As they finally arrived in London, dragging their belongings to the taxi rank, they went back to their old estate, Rose wondering who was going to take it in turns to put them up for a few nights and they'd never really get to unpack anything.

Jackie tried to spread the word that if anyone with a Scottish accent came looking for her and Rose that no-one knew where they were, just in case Bob came looking himself or he hired someone to find them. She also spread the word she was back to hairdressing again in people's homes but the hardest part was finding themselves somewhere to live and getting Rose back in school.

Rose of course had met up with her old friends, who sympathized with her having to leave someone behind. Her friend Shareen though found it hard to believe.

"Are ya tryin' to tell me ya got a boyfriend?" she'd asked one night after school, Rose not being admitted back yet. "What's his name then?"

"It's Alec but don't tell anyone Shareen. I miss him already, you've got no idea what it was like, leaving him behind."

"Well, I want the whole story," Shareen had laughed. "So, how did ya meet him? Was it at school and what's a grammar school?"

Rose had laughed about it.

"Well, I met him before I knew I'd got into the school. I was in the library and he was sat with his friend. He was the first person to talk to me on the first day in school. I was trying not to let on I wasn't Scottish."

"Bet that was hard," Shareen had laughed.

So Rose told her friend the cut down version, Shareen had persuaded her mother to let Rose stay for a while and Jackie had been to the housing office to play the victim.

"You gave notice in a hurry three years ago Mrs Tyler," the woman behind the counter reminded her.

"Well can I see someone about being re-housed?" Jackie asked, not wanting to discuss things in the outer office.

"I'll see if someone's free," she was told.

When she did get to see someone, all she got was she'd get priority when something came up as she was classed as homeless.

"Why did you leave so suddenly?" she got asked.

"I made a big mistake and followed my boyfriend to Scotland," she admitted. "It turned out to be the worst decision I ever made."

Six weeks later, they were offered a flat the floor below in their old block that had been undergoing repairs after the previous occupants had wrecked it, claiming amongst other things that a Christmas tree came to life and went through several walls. Jackie just reckoned they'd been having a few too many wild parties.

Now, there were a few weeks before John brought Alec down to take her on holiday with them. Jackie had quickly got a phone installed and Rose and Alec had called each other a few times a week. When Rose had called him, he'd felt slightly better.

"So, how are you settling back at your old school?" he'd asked her.

"It's difficult, you're not there to start with and when I answer questions that I couldn't before, everyone stares at me."

"Poor you," Alec had felt sorry for her. "Only a few weeks now, then we can be together. I miss you every day Rose."

"I miss you too Alec. I told my friend Shareen all about you, I've not told anyone else though. We used to tell each other everything before I moved to Scotland. Anyway, I can't wait until you two come down. What do ya think if I get my mum to let ya stay in my room? John can have the sofa then instead of the chair."

"Really? Would she agree?" Alec asked hopefully.

"She owes me, remember? She can hardly refuse for just one night. She knew anyway, that we were together that way, after she took me to the clinic that time."

"Did you have any trouble registering when you got back?" he wanted to know, worried she hadn't.

"Yeah. Don't worry Alec. It won't be long now and when we get back to your house, well we have the rest of the summer to be together. I've been saving up, I hope I have enough money to last."

Little did either of them know that Alec's uncle had got to know some disturbing news.

Bob had been furious to find Jackie and Rose were gone when he'd arrived home. Just when Jackie had planned it, he'd no idea but he knew it must have been fast. He'd gone in the bedroom and seen she'd been reading the agreement she'd signed, that he'd tried to keep most of it from her. She must have read it as he'd left, Rose must have said something to her.

All his plans were in pieces. He had to face the friends who had waited all that time, the ones he'd promised Rose would comply when he got back from Aberdeen. He wouldn't have minded but the job hadn't really needed his attention, someone else could have easily handled it. Now Jackie and Rose had gone, his friends would leave him out completely now.

They would maybe not even let him explain. It had taken him a while to find someone with a young teenage girl who would do anything he asked and whose teenager would be prepared to make friends with his friends' teenagers but Rose had to go and get herself a boyfriend from school and shun all his friends, hadn't she?

Well just let her come back to see this Alec during the holidays. He was not going to give up so easily, she wouldn't be able to stay away for too long, she'd be up as fast as a train could carry her to see him. So he'd got his agreement out that Jackie had signed, looking at the bottom of it that she'd not been meant to read. He knew she'd tell Rose, maybe not right away so the first chance he got, he was going to do something about it.

Alec's uncle had been making enquiries subtlety so as not to arouse any suspicion he knew of someone who may have devised such a thing and he'd finally put it all together.

"I'm sorry," he'd told John and Alec's dad, two weeks before they were going on holiday and Alec had gone out.

"Well I don't know how they're going to take it," John had replied, a bit stunned at the news Bob would go so far to get Rose back.

"Well he's done it, I don't know how," John was told.

"Well I know what Alec will do when he finds out," his dad had told them. "He'll want to stay down there with Rose for the rest of the holiday."

"Can't say I'd blame him really," John agreed. "I bet they've been making plans and now, we're having to spoil them."

"Well I think we should delay telling them until after the holiday," Alec's dad suggested. "Let them have the holiday, they've been looking forward to it."

That agreed, they prepared their plan for John and Alec to go get Rose and hint that Alec should take plenty of clothes and other things with him without letting on something was wrong with his plan for Rose going back with him.

"We can't let on to him," John told Alec's dad. "They'd planned for Rose coming up and staying for Christmas and the new year as well. I guess Alec will be missing?"

"Well we'll all miss them but I'm not even going to try to suggest to Alec he stays here for it," his dad smiled.

The end of term was looming and Rose hadn't decided if she was going to stay on or leave, since most of her friends were leaving to either take up training or try their luck getting jobs. Shareen had got taken on in a beauty salon.

"There must be something ya want to do Rose?" Shareen asked her.

"I wanted to go to college with Alec," Rose replied. "I think I might stay on another year then apply. Alec was going to apply early for the police college in Glasgow."

"Well good luck to him then. Have ya thought which college though?" Shareen asked her.

"Well if Bob forgets about me, I can go to college up there with Alec. If not, I can get a job, since I have a place to stay," Rose told her.

Rose got accepted to stay on in the sixth form, though there weren't a lot wanting to stay so she thought she may have a better chance. At least she'd be able to tell Alec when she saw him. As the time got nearer, Rose had been helping her mother after school and getting tips for odd jobs like washing hair before Jackie got to someone's flat and she'd also some money left from when they'd had to move.

Jackie had been pleased no-one had met anyone Scottish but she'd had to warn them that Rose's boyfriend was coming down so Alec thought it would be best John asked all the questions if they got lost finding their flat. The day after school had finished, John and Alec were getting ready and Alec's dad was watching him.

"There's plenty of room if you want to take extra with you," he told Alec.

"Because we don't have Rose's things Dad?" he asked as he looked at the t-shirt Rose had insisted they'd bought the same "I don't need reminding."

"Alec, you'll see her tomorrow, don't be so gloomy. I'm just saying."

"I know Dad, sorry. I guess I'm nervous at seeing her again?"

"Alec, she'll be just the same," his dad laughed.

Rose was nervous as she packed and hoped Alec's aunt would let her use the washing machine.

"Rose, calm down," her mother had told her.

"Mum, ya know ya wanted to make it up to me, for me leaving him behind?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Jackie asked.

"Well ya can make it up to me when he stays overnight, in my room."

Jackie thought she should have known this would happen. Rose was getting older and no longer thirteen. She knew she should object but Rose had been so disappointed when they'd had to leave.

"Well okay, on one condition, that you promise me you're still on those pills."

"Yes Mum, I'm still on them. Please tell me ya didn't agree in the first place because ya thought I'd give in and let Bob push me toward that Jimmy?" Rose asked in horror.

"What? Rose, how could ya think that?" her mother asked indignantly. "Honestly, I had no idea things were going that way at the time and ya were spending a lot more time with Alec. I really didn't know it was leading up to that, I swear Rose."

"I hope not Mum? Tell me ya didn't agree with it?"

"I thought it was just friends Rose, I swear. All the others on Saturday lunchtimes, their kids getting on with each other when they got older. It seemed so innocent and Jimmy's parents had settled on you, they didn't want him going with that other girl," Jackie tried to explain.

"Ya should have known by that Mum. What was wrong with her, not that I agree with why," Rose replied.

"Are ya kidding me Rose? I expect they didn't think she was good enough for him? I mean you went to the grammar school to start with, I expect they thought that made you better?" Jackie wondered.

"Well tough, I told them it was never gonna happen but by now, Bob must be pretty mad, if he's been excluded again?" Rose asked.

Jackie was dreading to think what Bob had done after he'd got back. She just hoped he wouldn't act on the part he'd hidden from her that gave him the right to get Rose back in the event she ever went back to Scotland, let alone Paisley. If only she'd insisted on reading it properly before she'd signed, instead of taking his word for it.

"Rose, just be careful when ya go back with Alec."

"Mum, we've already agreed that I'm indoors before Bob's due home from work. He's not gonna know I'm even up there, is he?" Rose asked.

"Well still be careful, ya don't know all his friends," Jackie warned her.

"Ya mean he had more than those at the pub and who used to visit?" Rose panicked.

She saw her mother had gone quiet.

"I didn't even know them all," Jackie admitted.

"Great, that means I won't be able to go into the town or even to the library. Well we'll just have to go to other towns, that means extra bus fare and I've already been saving like crazy. I'll have to rely on Alec paying some of it then."

"Sorry Rose, I never thought about it but Bob's likely to have told them to watch out for ya," her mother replied, not wanting to say how far Bob would really go.

If Rose found out, she'd be put off and maybe Alec would go as far as coming down here for the rest of the holidays but at least she would be out of Bob's clutches. If he found Rose was up there, he'd carry out his plan to have her brought to him and made to stay. The authorities would make sure she did and she wished she could do something about it but Bob had been too clever for her and thought of everything.

She couldn't tell Rose the full extent to what she'd unwittingly signed and even then, Bob would make more of it and find a way to keep Rose until she was eighteen and she'd never see Alec again. At least being in London she would be able to, even if it was only in the school holidays.

Rose was even more horrified at the thought.

"Ya mean he might have spread my photo around and his creepy friends will be straight on the phone to him?" she asked. "We won't be able to go anywhere then."

"I'm sorry Rose. Ya should be okay locally though?" Jackie hoped.

"Well at least he doesn't know where Alec's aunt lives, even if he gets Alec's address," Rose replied. "It's not like he can have me arrested for walking around so we'll just have to chance it."

Jackie just smiled at her daughter as she went back to packing. Would Bob go that far and get the police involved? She dreaded to think about it. 


	55. A promise

A promise

Rose was anxiously waiting for Alec and John to arrive. She was up first thing, tidying her room since she'd not as much space now and she'd gone back to her old habits.

"Rose, what time are ya expecting them?" her mother asked as Rose went for her breakfast.

"It depends Mum, Alec said they were setting off around seven."

"It's a long way Rose, ya know that? They're prepared to come down for ya when ya could have got a train to where ya going," her mother replied.

"Yeah, well I might have to at Christmas, I can't expect them to come down if the weather's bad. The worst bit is there's nothing we can do about holidays inbetween, Alec won't expect John to bring him down or come for me. I'm gonna have to save up like mad to get up there for Christmas. I was thinking about getting a Saturday job as well as helping you after school."

"Yeah, about that though Rose, some of the women have been complaining about paying extra."

"Geez Mum, if they went to a salon, it would cost 'em more for a shampoo and set. Fine, when I get back, I'll look for something after school then and the moaners will have to wash their own hair, cheapskates. I'd best get back to tidying my room now, I never intended to let it get bad again, there's not as much room."

"Well, you didn't want to move to Scotland, remember?" her mother asked her.

"Yeah, I remember Mum but something good came out of it, I met Alec. He made it bearable, I think I would have run away if it hadn't been for him. Now I know what Bob's intentions were of getting us to move in with him."

"If I'd had any idea Rose, I would never have gone," Jackie replied. "Why did he have to pick me though? He made me feel wanted I suppose?"

"Mum, you were an easy target and had just what he wanted, a teenager. It could just as easily have been someone else. I know ya wanted a better life for us but it wasn't, not for me and you were under his influence. I know ya like parties but those sort?" Rose asked.

"Well I didn't know what they were into, did I? It just seemed like friends getting together to me."

"They were too clever Mum. Did ya ever ask any of their surnames? Did they offer them? That should have rung some warning bells Mum."

Jackie went quiet. "I said I was sorry Rose. I just wanted someone, that's all."

"I know Mum and I don't blame ya really. You thought he was the one and he fooled ya but don't let him put you off other blokes. Look at me though, I thought if I ever came back, I'd be stuck going out with Mickey Smith," Rose laughed.

"Yeah, well ya might be young lady, if Alec can't keep coming down here all the time. I warned ya Rose, be very careful when ya go back up there, ya don't know what Bob did about us leaving."

"What?" Rose asked her. "Did ya forget to tell me something?"

"Not exactly. It was just the wording on that agreement. I didn't know exactly what it meant."

"Geez Mum, what will I be going back to? I'd best stay out of his way then?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, just keep ya head down Rose, don't let him find out you've gone back. I suppose I'd better get ready to go to my first customer. Sure ya don't want to come with me today? Ya might get some tips."

"No, I'm gonna clean up the living room and Alec might ring when they get halfway. I guess I'm just getting nervous at seeing him again? I miss him Mum."

"I know ya do Rose. I thought I'd miss Bob but I don't, not after I found out about him. I know ya think I should report him but what for?" her mother asked.

"That's what Alec's dad and John said Mum. Surely whatever he put in that agreement can't be legal?"

"Ya never know Rose, it was the way it was worded. That's why he wouldn't let me read it all. We agreed that he'd take some of the responsibility for ya but I never thought he'd take it as legally."

"So he was never gonna ask ya to get married and adopt me?" Rose wanted to know.

"He never mentioned getting married," Jackie replied sadly. "Think ya self lucky we didn't. I'd never have been able to stick up for ya like I did. You have no idea Rose."

"Sorry Mum, I know ya stuck up for me but he had so much control and it seemed like you had no say in things, that ya had to go along with him."

"I know it seemed like that Rose. I tried to keep my independence but sometimes, I had to let him have the final say. I got him to let ya go out with Alec, he wanted ya to leave him."

"I know Mum, remember? Anyway, we're out now and just let him try anything when I go back, John will have me out of Scotland before he has the chance."

"I wish ya weren't going back sweetheart, Alec could stay here with ya," Jackie suggested.

"Yeah, I know mum but I want to see everyone again. If there's any sign Bob's set the authorities onto me if I go back, I'll get out, I promise."

Jackie supposed she had to be satisfied with that and Alec's family would protect her should Bob have gone that far. She now wished she'd had the nerve to take the agreement and destroyed it but it probably wouldn't have done any good.

Alec and John had set off with just enough for their overnight stop in London, since they'd decided it would be easier if Alec's dad took it all, then there was only Rose's things. Alec knew she'd had to leave a lot of things behind, that he would have gladly taken instead of leaving them in the flat she'd lived in.

"So Alec, looking forward to seeing her?" John was asking him as they made their way south.

"Yeah, I feel like my stomach is going all upside-down. I hope she doesn't say anything about my hair though," Alec replied, wishing he'd not gone to the barber's shop last Saturday. "Rose liked my hair all spiky."

John had to laugh at his younger cousin.

"You've got it bad Cous. Don't worry so much eh? It's still a bit spiky," John teased him. "So, she's going to see if you can stay in her room then? Do you think her mother will agree?"

"Rose says her mother owes her, big time," Alec told him.

"She must do then, if she agrees? Make the most of it Alec, your dad won't let you share. I think that's why Peter left home, our mum was a bit annoyed when he came back that Christmas and took his girlfriend to his room. He's older than you so don't try it with her," John advised him.

"No, I won't. I want Rose to be able to stay the rest of the holidays. Sure we're heading in the right direction?" Alec wanted to change the subject and having seen the signs.

"It's quicker going down the motorway Alec than going on the smaller roads. That will take us nearly all the way, the fun will start going through London. We'll make good time once we're on that road, we'll make a stop half way."

Alec wasn't bothered about making a stop but John needed a rest. He was just anxious to see Rose again after weeks of being apart and so he could tell her how much he missed her. It had been slightly better when her mother had got a phone installed and they could at least talk to each other.

He thought maybe one day soon, people would be able to see each other as well as talk, like they did on Sci-fi shows. By that time though, he'd hoped Rose would move back up to Paisley and he'd get in the Glasgow police academy, after John ended up doing the job of the careers officer.

He'd been told his application would go forward once he got his final exam results next year and he completed some college.

"So, have you told Rose about your police academy application?" John asked him.

"I was saving it until I saw her. It's still a long way off though and I still have to make sure Rose gets into college, then she can transfer."

"Well, she needs all the help she can get Alec, now you can't help her. I know how much you miss her every night Alec."

"You have no idea John. Rose is something else."

By four that afternoon, Rose was driving herself crazy, waiting for Alec's arrival. He'd phoned earlier at a stop they'd made and John had estimated how long they would be getting across London, Rose having told him to tell John where to park behind the flats.

Alec was wishing more and more they had a mobile phone in John's car. Finally, John was looking for a way around the blocks of flats and for signs of 'No Parking' and a street just around the other side. Alec got out, seeing some railings and opposite was an empty space with concrete bollards around, thinking it was a bit strange.

"Let's find our way around the front then," John suggested, going for their overnight bags. "Are you sure Rose said it was okay to park around here?" he wanted to make sure.

"Yes, she said there's a playground, which is just over there," Alec pointed out as he took his bag. "She said go across it and that's her block. She might be looking out of the window," he grinned.

John had to laugh. Rose though hadn't thought about it until she suddenly got a feeling she should go and have a look. She could make out some figures crossing the playground and she had to stop herself going downstairs to greet them. She told herself no, just let them come up but it took some doing.

When the doorbell rang, she almost froze. John was smiling at his cousin, who was hopping from foot to foot waiting for Rose to answer, since her mother hadn't got back yet. Rose covered her face as she went to open the door, still keeping one hand there as she turned the handle.

"Alec," she greeted him, her heart racing and butterflies in her tummy.

"Hey, I'm here too," John laughed as she opened the door wider.

"Yeah, hi John. Well, come on in then, mum's not back yet. Did ya have a good journey?"

"It wasn't too bad apart from your boyfriend having the jitters," John laughed as Alec went red.

"Stop it John. Hi Rose, it wasn't too bad, I just wanted to get here faster."

"It wouldn't have been any faster by train, would it Rose?" John asked her as she led them into the living room, Rose now embarrassed about the furniture they'd acquired when they'd got the flat.

"Tell me about it," Rose laughed back. "Trust me Alec, I've done it twice but I'll have to put up with it at Christmas. Come here, where's my hug?" she asked.

"Don't mind me," John told her as she moved towards Alec. "A cup of tea would be nice, when you're both done."

"He doesn't change, does he?" Rose asked Alec, as they put their arms around each other. "I've already made something to eat, I'm just waiting for my mum. Come and help me?" she asked him as he looked awkward with John being there.

He wondered if Rose had noticed his shorter hair yet? He gave John an awkward look and let Rose lead him to the kitchen, her arm still around him. As soon as they were alone, Rose went to kiss him.

"I missed ya so much Alec. I've been driving myself nuts all day."

"Me too, I mean I've been driving John crazy. It's great to see you Rose, I missed you too. Did you talk to your mum then?"

"Yeah, she was a bit unsure but she knows she owes me, big time. Then we'll have to wait until we get back to Paisley. Alec, I'll have to be really careful when I get back."

"Why, what happened Rose?" he asked, hoping she'd not noticed his haircut he now regretted.

"I'll make some drinks then I can tell John as well but mum thinks he might try and keep me there, with him if I go back."

"Geez Rose, that's serious. How did she let him go so far?" he wanted to know.

"I've no idea. We'll worry about it when I get up there Alec, don't let it spoil things."

"No Rose, it won't spoil anything, my dad won't let anything happen to you and neither will John."

"I'll feel like a wanted person," Rose tried to joke. "Hey, don't go thinking you got out of me noticing your hair."

"Nothing gets past you Rose. You don't like it?"

"Well, there's not as much to ruffle when, you know but still, yeah, it's okay. Did ya think I wouldn't like it?"

"I was hoping you would. Rose, just how serious is it, if you go back with me?" he wanted to know.

"I honestly don't know. If I stay away from that street and around where the pub he goes in, I should be okay but mum said he had friends she'd never met."

"So you don't know who will be watching out for you?" he asked her. "That's just great Rose. We'll just have to go out of town then?"

"Yeah. Hey, I'll be fine, I have you, don't I?" she smiled.

They kissed again then went to tell John what her mother had told her. John already knew how serious it was if Rose went back, he'd already discussed it with Alec's dad and they'd decided not to tell the pair of them until the following Thursday, to allow them most of the week until the news was broken to them.

They had all agreed that no matter how much it pained them not to let Rose return that it was for her own safety. If Bob were to carry out what they thought, Rose would never get out of his grip for almost two years and it would be hell for her.

Alec's uncle had more or less gathered that it would be considered Rose had run off from her mother to be with her boyfriend and Bob had her mother's agreement he was to take responsibility for her and that was just the tip of the iceberg. He'd also found out that if Rose then tried to run away, she would be returned to Bob, even if she went back to her mother, as Bob would say Rose would only try again.

Rose wouldn't be free until she was eighteen and they had no idea whether Bob had changed the age he'd be responsible for her, he could have made it even longer. They didn't want to risk it and neither would Alec.

After Jackie got back and they'd eaten, they talked for a while to catch up, John making Rose laugh with his theory that everyone now suddenly noticed Alec now she wasn't there and Jackie hadn't believed it.

"You're tryin' to tell me they were both invisible?" Jackie asked John.

"Yes Mrs Tyler, it was like no-one noticed they were there, well outside the classroom," John told her, seeing Rose hiding in Alec's arm and trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny Rose," Alec tried to tell her. "I have to put up with Billy and his mates staring at me all the time. They've not tried anything yet but they'll start."

"Aw, poor Alec," Rose giggled, dying to ruffle his newly cut hair. "I'm really sorry they're making it difficult for ya."

"I know you are Rose," he replied. "Never mind, we have all summer now, we can stay away from them."

"Yeah, we can. I'm so looking forward to going back."

John just smiled and hoped they wouldn't be disappointed they had to remain in London. Rose got up just before nine, declaring she wanted to talk to Alec and they should get some sleep, since they had a long journey the next day. Once they were alone in Rose's room, they kissed for a while.

"Rose, are you sure about me staying in your room?" Alec wanted to make sure.

"It's been a while since we were alone Alec. I was thinking, that last time we were together. It was different, wasn't it?"

"Yes Rose, it was different, I felt it too. It's all I thought about after you left. I only wish we'd not left it so long and that we'd had other times after it. Now, when we get back, we have the afternoons to spend together, we have to make the most of it."

"Yeah, we do Alec. I don't know a lot but I talked to my friend, I think that was our first real time, don't you? Oh, did I ask that before?" Rose smiled.

"You may have done. I did think so as well. You have your friend to talk to, I have no-one. Do you think I can trust John not to tell my dad?" he asked her.

"Oh. Well yeah, if you don't have anyone else? You should talk to him Alec. Just see what he says first then? He can only say he feels he should tell your dad."

"Well he hinted something. He said that's why my other cousin never goes home with his girlfriend now, that my aunt didn't approve that Christmas, remember?"

"Yeah, they were all over each other," Rose smiled.

"Well John didn't say he was against it and Peter got away with it but my aunt must have told him if he stays again he and his girlfriend have separate rooms. I'll have to see what he thinks then but I wanted to ask you first. So, what did you and your friend talk about?" he asked.

Rose put on her best smile. "Oh, nothing much, just how good ya were to me and how cute ya look without a t-shirt on," she teased him. "Enough talking though, we only have tonight, then it will be over a week before we can be together again."

"You don't have to remind me Rose. We have a lot to make up for."

"Yeah, we do Alec. I missed ya so much."

They soon squeezed into Rose's slightly wider single bed, Alec saying they would have to keep as quiet as they could and Rose warning him not to fall out of the bed, which made her giggle. They soon forgot about how they'd been apart as the pleasure ran through them, then they huddled together in the small space, Alec putting a t-shirt on and Rose her pyjamas.

"I thought once you went away, I wouldn't be able to wait until this holiday," Alec told her.

"Me neither. I've been driving my mother and Shareen crazy. I still have to pass the garage that Mickey works in and he wondered why I never stopped to torment him."

"Not once?" Alec decided to tease her, remembering what she'd said when he first met her.

"Alec!" she dug him in the ribs when she realized. "Stop it. I know what I said and there's no way that's gonna happen, got it?' she asked him.

"I was just joking Rose. We're only going to be apart for a few months at a time but I know it's not practical for you to come up for just a week. We can manage."

"Yeah, we'll be okay Alec. We'd best get some sleep or we'll be sleeping in the car," Rose replied.

"We can find somewhere to sneak off to when we get there," Alec suggested.

"Yeah, ya never know," Rose yawned.

Alec smiled to himself. This was the first time they'd fallen asleep together and probably the last for a while, well until they were both eighteen. Then he wondered if his dad would let Rose stay with them, at least until he went to the police college. What then though?

The next morning, everyone was up early, Rose and her mother making breakfast then she insisted on going down to John's car with them.

"Stop fussin' Mum, anyone would think I'm off to another planet," Rose laughed as John put everything in the back of the car. "We're only going to the north east, then back to Paisley."

"I know that Rose, it's that part that bothers me. I'm worried about ya going back there."

"We'll take good care of her Mrs Tyler," John tried to assure her.

"Well, just you make sure ya do. I remember you came to me as Rose's teacher so I'm holding you responsible for her," Jackie warned him.

John did a mock salute.

"Right, got it, she has plenty of people watching out for her Mrs Tyler. There are a lot of people who care about her," he replied.

"Well I'm glad to hear it then. Just you keep her away from that Bob, Alec knows what he looks like," Jackie replied.

Alec remembered too well.

"Yes, I know what he looks like Mrs Tyler. I'll make sure she's well away from where you used to live," Alec promised.

"Have ya been round there?" she asked him.

Alec shook his head.

"We have to set off now," John told him as Rose wanted to give her mother a final hug.

"Bye Mum, I'll be fine, I have Alec and John to look after me and I'll be staying at Alec's aunt's or maybe his house. I'll bring you a present back from the holiday. Now come here and give me a hug."

Alec let Rose in the car then got in after her, making John smile. He noticed Rose wasn't looking too happy.

"Cheer up Rose, you'll soon forget about Bob finding out you're going back," he told her, wondering how she and Alec would take the news it was best she stayed away.

He wondered if she'd insist on going anyway but if she did, she'd be confined indoors for the rest of the school holidays so it would be no fun for either her or Alec.

On their way to their holiday destination, they talked about what they would do and places they'd visit. Alec had been to the library and had noted all the best places to go, including the beach, even though it was by the river, not the sea. He'd also looked up there was a lifeboat festival, the holiday park had a swimming pool and entertainment and other places of interest.

"Dad said we can go off for a few days," Alec was telling Rose. "We can go explore the castle tomorrow, if you want?"

"Yeah, that'll be nice. I'm really looking forward to it."

"I looked it up Rose, we can go down to the beach in the evenings from where we're staying, dad showed me the brochure he got. Rose, you need to forget about Bob finding out you're going back."

"I know, I'll be fine when we get there," she replied.

"Well, once we pick up the A1, we stay on it right to the holiday park, more or less. Just say if you need to stop," John told them.

They took a break just after they passed Leeds and Rose seemed to relax more as they neared their destination. Alec's dad was waiting for them in the car park and was still waiting to book in so they all went to get something to eat.

"Had a good journey?" John was asked.

"Yeah, stayed on the same road all the way though we got stuck in some traffic, maybe they should upgrade that main road to a motorway!" John grinned.

They went to book in and found where they were staying, a two bedroom chalet with one double bed, two singles and a sofa bed, which John was going to take but Alec insisted he'd be better on it, Rose laughing that John's legs would stick out of the end.

"Hey watch it Rose," John laughed. "Otherwise I might just take your room."

"Huh?" Rose pretended to huff, making Alec laugh.

John and Alec's dad joined in. They decided to go find the convenience store to get the essentials after they unpacked, Rose letting Alec use a drawer and some wardrobe space. They had taken a few moments to kiss.

"It was really nice last night, going to sleep with you," Rose told him.

"It was for me as well. When we get back after the holiday, we can just laze about in the afternoons, maybe?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. "I mean we can still, you know but just have some time to just be together."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean Alec. I'd really like that."

"You would? Then that's what we'll do then? I mean we won't be able to go out much, maybe an hour or so in the park or by the river?" Alec suggested.

So after they all got what they needed, Rose and Alec decided to have a walk around the camp and found the path down to the beach.

"It's not the sea you know?" Alec laughed as Rose wanted to walk in the water.

"Yeah but even so, it's nice. I miss walking by the river and going to the park with ya Alec," she told him, trying to lean on his shoulder to take her sandals off.

Alec was trying to help her keep her balance.

"I know Rose, I miss it too, I don't go out much now. I miss dancing with you and everything else but we have to just enjoy the time we have now, okay?"

"Yeah, we'll make the most of it. I could always go hide in your aunt's house," she tried to joke as she handed him her sandals.

He smiled as he took them.

"It's serious Rose, you can't hide in there for two years. Who knows if Bob extended how old you are so he can still be in control? It's going to be risky, you coming back with us but we're all prepared to take it. You are so loved by everyone Rose."

"Yeah, I know Alec and they're like my own family, I feel part of it. I know it's a big risk you're all taking. I don't like the thought of if Bob gets to know, I'll have to leave in a hurry again."

"John will get you out, he promised," Alec reminded her.

"I know but who knows how Bob's twisted it?" Rose wondered as they walked to the edge of the water.

Alec sat down to take his trainers and socks off and walked into the shallow water besides her, taking her hand after leaving their footwear just behind them. Rose didn't seem to mind the water was a bit cold but Alec noticed.

"Best not stay in for long Rose. I was thinking, now we're older, maybe I could call you something else, when we're on our own?" he asked nervously. "I mean maybe I could call you 'love' or something, maybe?"

Rose turned towards him, taking his other hand.

"Yeah, I'd like that. What can I call you though?" she teased him.

"You don't need to find a name for me Rose, I would be more than happy you'll let me have one for you. Come and dry your feet before they get cold."

"Aw, I should think of one. Yeah, my feet are gettin' a bit cold, we'll just have to sit and let them dry," she replied as Alec led her back and held her hand until she'd sat down. "I miss how ya take care of me," she added as he sat beside her.

The eventually made their way back to the chalet where Alec's dad and John had been talking.

"We won't see much of those two," John was saying.

"I didn't see much of them the last two holidays," Alec's dad replied. "They must be really happy to see each other. Alec doesn't talk much about how Rose went off in a hurry though, he goes to his room after school and just sits with his writing pad after tea. I don't think he writes his stories though."

"Maybe not? Maybe he's writing down what it's like when someone leaves just like that. Rose was his life when she was here. Now we have to tell them and Alec has to make a decision."

"What decision?" John was asked. "Oh, you mean for them to only see each other in the holidays or make other arrangements? Rose won't let him give up his dream of getting in the police."

"Yeah, I know that. They can't really do anything about it until they're eighteen though," John replied.

"I think Rose wants to go back to Scotland, despite what happened. She'll want to see Alec go to the police academy and I can't see him wanting to go to one in England. The cost of living will be too much to start off with."

"They'll work something out," John told him.

After they all ate, they went to find the entertainment centre, Rose and Alec enjoying the artists then getting up to dance. When they got back to the chalet, Alec got warned not to go into Rose's room until morning, to get some clean clothes then he hadn't to take long.

"But Dad," Alec tried to protest. "Can't I go in for a while? It's still early."

"Well no more than an hour, understand?" his dad relented.

"Thanks Dad. We know the rules."

After saying goodnight properly and Rose wishing he could stay or that they dared do more than kissing on the bed, Alec said they'd just have to wait until the following week. He'd been thinking about how to make things better and that Rose wouldn't think he'd ever stop loving her while they were apart.

For the next few days, they went on a few trips then on the Wednesday, Rose and Alec went off on their own to the swimming pool then the beach again and to explore further down the river, finding another small beach. Alec then had an idea for the following day when they were going to look around the town, that he'd take her back there and show her how much he loved her by getting her something special.

So on the Thursday, they went to look around the town and Alec told her they'd have some time on their own.

"You go get your mother a present," he suggested, having seen a gift shop he might get what he wanted from.

Rose agreed, kissing his cheek but wondering what he was up to. Inside the gift shop, there was an assortment of rings and necklaces in a display case and the female assistant saw him debating.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" she asked him.

"Something special, for my girlfriend," he replied. "Would a ring or necklace be suitable?"

The woman smiled at him.

"Well, it depends what it's for? A birthday perhaps or something else?"

"She used to live near me, now she moved away but we're here on holiday. I wanted to give her something nice."

"Ah, well either would do really. If you choose a ring and it's the wrong size, we can alter it for you though. Maybe a ring would be a bit more special?" the woman suggested.

He had already spotted one that would let her know how much she meant to him and to tell her he was giving it to her so she knew he was trying to make some kind of commitment to her. Having chosen a plain gold ring in the shape of a heart that just opened up and hoped Rose would like it, he thanked the sales assistant, who just smiled at him.

"Good luck giving it to your girlfriend," she called after him.

Rose had got her mother a heather gift set from another gift shop and Alec quickly put his purchase in his grey denim jacket pocket.

"Hi! What have you been looking at in there?" Rose asked cheerfully.

"That would be telling, Rose," he replied, seeing the gift bag she was carrying. "Got something for your mum?"

"Yeah, now I'm just gonna get something for your aunt, since she has to put up with me more than we'd planned," she replied.

"She won't mind Rose, if it keeps you safe. I'll stay as long as she lets me but we'll risk going out on Saturday night."

"Have you finished now? You could come and choose something with me?" Rose suggested.

How could he get out of it? He followed Rose and hoped if he stayed in the background, the woman who had helped him wouldn t ask if he'd given Rose the ring yet. When Rose had got something, they met up with John and Alec's dad and when they got back to the holiday park, Alec wanted to take Rose down to the small beach they'd found.

They found a rock to sit on down the far end but no-one else was around so they risked kissing, their arms around each other.

"This has been great Alec. So, why are we down here again?"

"So we could be alone. Rose, you know how much I love you?"

"Yeah Alec, I love you too. We only have tomorrow, then I have to be careful."

"We won't let anyone take you back to Bob, I promise you. He won't go to too much trouble."

"I hope you're right Alec," she replied, seeing him go to his jacket pocket.

He changed his mind and went for a kiss.

"Rose, I have something for you. I know we have the next few weeks but I wanted to say something. Whatever it takes, we'll be together for Christmas and new year. Remember our first kiss?"

Rose smiled, touching his cheek.

"Yeah, it was amazing."

"Yes, it was, so, I want to give you this."

He brought the small gift box out and opened it. Rose looked at him.

"What is it Alec? What's it for?"

"It's a promise Rose. A promise I will wait for you, no matter how long if Bob has changed he'll take responsibility for you, I'll always be there for you, I will never stop loving you." 


	56. No return

No return

Rose didn't know what to say, this was totally unexpected as he held the box out to her. There on the cushion sat the ring he'd chosen for her.

"You bought this for me?" she asked slowly, reaching for the box.

"Yes, I bought it for you because with everything being uncertain, I wanted you to know that, well. Rose I want to make a commitment to you."

Rose put her hands over her face as Alec took the ring off the cushion and held it out. Slowly, she moved her right hand towards him. He took her hand and putting the empty box back in his pocket, began to put the ring on her finger. As he slid it on, it didn't need opening any further, much to his relief.

"It's beautiful Alec. That's what you were up to earlier?" she smiled.

"You got me," he smiled back as he moved his hand and Rose went to push it all the way on, looking at the design. "It has more than one meaning."

"Yeah? I know what it means to me Alec. I want to make a commitment too. All those times we laid together in the afternoon and you whispered things to me. We should start saying them more, say what we feel?" she asked.

"Like I should keep saying I love you more? We can do that, if you want? It's just I wasn't sure, you know, that you want to do things like that? Well I will, if you will."

"Yeah, we should. Things like saying I love you and anything else we both feel. When we're apart, well we can write it down, like love letters," Rose smiled.

She looked down at the ring, trying to hold back a tear. Alec saw her.

"Why are you upset Rose?"

"I'm not upset Alec. It's just the nicest thing you've ever given me. I mean you've done nice things before, for my birthday and last Christmas when you saved me from spending it being miserable at home and got your aunt to let me stay but this?"

"It's what I want to do Rose. It means so much more than anything else, it's what I feel, in my heart, like it's from my heart to yours. Is that saying too much?"

Rose let out a laugh and took his hands.

"No, it's just right Alec. If I go back with you and I could stay, well, we'd have a lot to talk about but I can't stay. We have to talk though, about you going to collage and getting in the police."

"Rose, I sent my application, John helped me," he admitted, giving her a smile.

Rose tapped his arm, Alec letting out an 'ouch'.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"When were ya gonna tell me?" she wanted to know. "Well, what did they say?"

"That I had to complete college and they'd consider my application. Rose, I was thinking. What if I was to apply for a training college in London?"

"What? Alec, you'd be leaving your family," she replied.

"Well I may have to if I don't get in the Glasgow one. I was going to ask about it."

"Alec, I can't let ya leave your family just for me. There's every chance I'll be able to go back."

"Rose, we don't know how far Bob would go, do we? You could still not be able to go back until you're twenty one or even older. Then what? How long do you stay away Rose?"

"He can't make it past twenty one, surely? What reason would he make it beyond that? Geez Alec, I've just thought of something," she told him, going to sit down.

Alec saw she'd gone pale.

"What's wrong? What have you just thought about?"

"Alec, what if it wasn't about his friends' kids going with each other? What if they were grooming the teenagers for the adults? Getting them used to each other then .?"

She had to stop, tears now in her eyes.

"Rose, what makes you think such a thing? If that's the case then you should report him."

"What proof do I have Alec? What if I go to the police and he laughs it off, saying he was just having friends round? That would make him go after me more. I think I'm right Alec."

"You don't know for sure Rose. Let's go back to the chalet and tell my dad and John?" he suggested.

"I can't Alec. If I tell them, they'll just say I'm wrong, they won't believe me," Rose replied, going for his shoulder.

"Rose, they've believed you so far. What makes you think they won't now? I know what you're getting at and I'll never let that happen."

"I know you wouldn't Alec but even if say he'll only have a hold over me until I'm eighteen, I still won't be safe from him, will I?"

"Rose, no-one will let that happen. You have to stop thinking like that."

"Alec, if I go back, I'll always be thinking that. That's what it's all been about, all that time they were getting those teenagers to start having sex with each other to get them ready to go with the adults."

"Rose, don't think that. It could have just been about the teenagers, the adults just might not have wanted them to go out with anyone they didn't know?" Alec suggested, one arm now around her and the other rubbing her back.

"Then why did Bob ask if I was having sex with you? Think about it Alec? Geez, it's all adding up, what the hell were they into? Were they going to groom those teenagers and swap and change?"

"Rose, calm down eh? For one thing, if you go back with us, Bob won't know you're even there, will he? Once you're eighteen, whatever the age he was being responsible for you, you can get that agreement looked at and made void. Now, stop worrying and we may just have time for a few kisses."

"I spoiled things, didn't I?" Rose managed to smile.

"You could never do that Rose. I know you are worried but forget about it for now, please? You may know what Bob's up to but he could never get you to go along with it, I know you are dead against it. He may try and force you to go back and live with him but he can't force you to get involved with what you think is going on."

"I can't help thinking he'd try," Rose replied, leaning into his shoulder.

"Let me help you forget it?" he whispered to her, kissing her cheek then going for her neck.

They were soon engrossed in kissing, Alec daring to go under the hem of her t-shirt at the side away from where anyone would see if they ventured onto the beach.

"I love you Rose," he whispered into her ear, Rose loving the feel of his lips pressed close that made her shiver.

"I love you too Alec, let Bob go after me when I go back, I have you to look after me."

"Yes, you have so forget about it. We'll get my uncle to invalidate that agreement, your mother can withdraw her consent maybe?" he suggested.

"Bob will have thought of that. You're right, I should just forget it for now. Hey, go back to kissing my ear, will ya?"

"You know where I would rather be kissing?" he replied with a smile.

"Yeah, well ya can forget that until after the holiday. We should be getting back."

"Yes, I know Rose. Since when did you like me kissing your ear?"

"Since ya just did it," Rose giggled.

"Well after the holiday, maybe I can see where else you like me to kiss you?"

"I'll keep you to that promise," she replied, trying to pull her bra back into place while battling his hand.

Trying to forget what they'd talked about that had upset Rose, they walked arm in arm back to the chalet where John was the one making something to eat.

"I didn't know you were much of a cook John," Alec's dad told him as John stirred the pasta sauce in the pan.

"Well, I had to learn to look after myself when I was studying to be a teacher," John told him. "I wonder what those two are up to? Alec was being very secretive earlier."

"Yes, I noticed, then he and Rose sneaked off. I hope he's not going to suggest they get engaged, they're both too young. He told me you'd helped him with his police training college application. Has he told Rose yet?"

"I think he was waiting until this week," John replied. "No, I don't think Alec would ask her to get engaged, well not yet anyway. If by some chance he does, are you going to oppose it?"

"I really don't know John. They're both too young but there again, teenagers run off all the time and get married or engaged these days. If by some chance he does, I should try and talk to him and get him to wait for a while."

"Yeah, he might just ask her though, since they're going to be apart for a few months at a time. He might just do it to assure her he'll wait?" John wondered.

They both heard the door opening and looked at each other, Alec's dad looking for Rose's left hand, which was in Alec's arm.

"Just in time," John called out from the kitchen area of the living space.

"Smells good," Rose told him, letting go of Alec and his dad breathing a sign of relief as there was no ring.

Then he saw her other hand.

"Nice ring Rose," he told her as Rose put her fingers on it. "Did Alec give it to you?"

"Yeah, just a while ago," she admitted. "I've never been given a ring before, he says it's a promise that he'll wait, no matter how long I have to stay away."

"Yes Dad," Alec agreed. "I wanted Rose to know I'd wait for her."

"Let's have a look?" John grinned as he left the pan on the stove. "Nice choice Alec."

"Well, before we eat, well John and I have something to talk to the both of you about," Alec's dad told them.

Rose and Alec went to sit on the sofa.

"Is something wrong Dad?" Alec asked him.

"Not as such. Rose, you know all of us would do anything to keep you safe?" he asked her.

Rose nodded and took Alec's hand. Alec found himself stroking her hand and twisting the ring he'd just given her. He braced himself for what his dad was about to say. He loved Rose and even what may be said was not going to put him off. He'd thought about what she'd told him earlier and they had to consider that was what Bob and his friends ulterior motive was. He would never let it come to that and neither would any of his family.

"John, tell them what your dad had to say," his dad turned to John.

"We were going to tell you before but we thought we'd wait. Rose, I'm sorry but you shouldn't go back to Paisley with us."

"What?" both Rose and Alec asked together.

"It's safer for Rose to go back to London, my dad uncovered more or less what that agreement with Rose's mother was about," John explained, turning the heat off the stove.

"Mum wouldn't tell me it all," Rose told them. "I don't think she really knew. Why can't I go and stay out of his way?"

"Rose, I'm really sorry but we think that if you return, well Bob has got child services involved and they'll force you to go stay with him," he continued, looking at Alec then his dad. "We don't know for sure but we don't want to take any risks. They may be watching out for you and got the police involved, if he says you may run away from your mother and he has her permission."

Rose sat back in disbelief. Alec went to put his arm around her, his dad just nodding.

"I know it's a shock Rose but we had to tell you. That was why we waited."

"Do you think he'd go that far?" Alec asked him.

"Yes, he would," Rose replied for him. "We never thought of that."

"Rose, tell them what you thought earlier," Alec encouraged her.

"No, it doesn't matter Alec."

"You may as well tell us," John shrugged his shoulders, his hands in his pockets.

"Rose thinks Bob was up to something else," Alec told him.

Rose nudged him. "Alec, I don't want to say anything."

"We know Rose," his dad told her. "They weren't grooming their sons and daughters to get together and maybe marry each other, to make them all related in some sort of sick way. We think Bob saw what they were doing and thought you Rose would be perfect for him to get in on it. We can only guess he wanted to throw you at that Jimmy so it would be easier to keep you for himself."

Rose took her hand back and lurched forward, getting up and running to the bathroom. Alec was going to go after her.

"Leave her Alec," his dad told him. "She worked it out didn't she?" Alec nodded, wanting to go to her. "Sorry Alec, this is why we waited."

"Yeah, sorry Cous," John told him. "They were into more than getting their kids together, these plans Rose said he had, they were to get her to leave you Alec and when the only alternative was this boy she didn't like, well you can guess the rest?"

"He wanted Rose for himself. He wanted me to leave her, it was her all along."

"Alec, it may have started out he wanted her mother but maybe he saw his chance? All this Rose told us, about him saying he was missing out. He wanted to push her towards this Jimmy despite him knowing Rose didn't like the boy. We think he was playing games, with Rose by putting you off her Alec, then she'd agree to what he had planned."

Alec put his head in his hands, wondering how Rose was taking it.

"So he was trying to wear her down?" Alec asked his dad.

"We think so. Maybe it was psychological, trying to wear her down?" he suggested to Alec.

"Rose would never have given in," Alec told him. "Bob didn't know how close we were, she would never have left me and he couldn't keep us apart all the time."

"Maybe not?'" John wondered. "If he was playing games with her? All he had to do was discourage you Alec."

"That would never have happened," Alec objected.

"We know that," John replied. "Go see how Rose is eh?"

Alec got up and went to knock on the bathroom door, where Rose was drying her face on a towel. She should have known this was what Bob had planned all along, to get her away from Alec and groom her by having her mother all over him, he hadn't wanted her mother, he'd wanted her.

That was why he was getting desperate, pushing her onto Jimmy so she'd easily agree anything for the teenager to go away. It scared her to think if she'd not had Alec, she could have easily fallen for it. She heard a knock on the door and put the towel down.

"Rose, please come out," Alec called to her. "They already know."

Rose unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

"They've known all along and they never told me," she told him quietly.

"We didn't know how to Rose," John called over after he put the heat back on the stove.

"John's right Rose." Alec's dad agreed. "You were thirteen, just the right age to start grooming you. Sorry to be so blunt but you and your mother were perfect targets but Bob never reckoned on you meeting Alec. We all did our best to protect you Rose."

"I know you did Mr Hardy, thanks. So, where does that leave me?" Rose asked.

She got up to set the table, Alec going to help her and touching her hand.

"It'll be okay Rose, you just have to stay away."

"Alec's right," his dad agreed. "Coming back with us only puts you at risk and we can't allow that to happen. You're safer in London, don't you agree Alec?"

John was hoping his cousin could take a hint.

"Yes Rose, think about it? You'd be hiding away up there, wondering if anyone was going to tell Bob or anyone else," Alec told her as they sat at the table. "Dad, I think I should stay in London with her."

That's what he and John had intended but they had to make it seem like it was his idea.

"Yes Alec, we think you should," his dad replied. "Would your mother object?" he asked Rose.

"She'd better not, she got me into this in the first place," Rose told them.

"Well, looks like I'll be leaving you two together when I take you home Rose?" John laughed as they helped themselves to the pasta.

"Will you come back for Alec?" Rose asked him.

"Weelll, I might just leave him there," John laughed. "Okay, if I can sleep on your couch again, I'll go back for him then. That's if he'll want to leave after five weeks?"

"Well, we'll have to work something out," Alec's dad told them. "Rose, if things cool down then you know you can go back anytime? Alec, I expect you'll be visiting Rose in the next holidays and not her visiting you?"

After they'd eaten, they wanted to be on their own again since they had a lot to talk about.

"So do you think your mother will agree?" Alec asked her. "Will she make me sleep on the sofa?" he teased her.

Rose gave him a nudge as they sat at the water's edge.

"Do ya think we should tell her?" Rose wondered.

"She really did not know?" Alec asked her.

"She says not but what if she's keeping it from me?" she replied, her arm in his. "So, do ya wanna spend the rest of the holidays with me in London then?"

"Do you even need to ask? Of course I do Rose, why would you think otherwise? As for Christmas and new year, yes, I'll miss being with my family and I'd rather you be there but I'll come down and spend it with you. Anyway, it will only be for a few years, you'll be able to go back at some point. Let my uncle work on it."

"What can he do Alec?"

"Well, he can find out why the clown of a solicitor even let Bob draw up the agreement in the first place," he replied.

"Alec, Bob could have got it back then changed it? He only needs to tell child services the main points to get them to believe him. It's not fair Alec. I mean if he wants to force me to go back and live with him, doesn't he get that I'm bound to stay away?"

"He's probably hoping you'll go back for me? Does he really think you would fall for it?" he asked her.

"Maybe he thinks my mum never told me and I would automatically just go? Well, he's in for a long wait then, isn't he?"

When they had left the chalet, John sat down.

"That went down better than we thought," he said to his uncle.

"I never really doubted Alec wouldn't go back with her. Has Alec said anything to you, about their relationship?"

"No, should he have done?" John asked.

"If he did, would you tell me?" he was asked.

"If Alec told me confidentially? It would depend," John replied. "There was one time, a while back. I called round and Alec took a while to answer the door. He claimed Rose had music on loud and he didn't hear me knocking on the door but I never heard loud music."

"Did you suspect anything John?" Alec's dad wanted to know.

"At the time, no," John replied. "They're teenagers Uncle, we can't watch them all the time. I did give Alec a warning, if Rose had been coming back with us. I reminded him why my brother never comes home much."

"I see then? I can't say if something else is going on with them that I approve but they behave when they're at our house, at least when I'm there anyway. I suppose I have to accept the inevitable?"

"Yeah, I suppose so?" John had to agree. "It's not going to be a problem though is it, now Rose can't go back?"

"No, I suppose not? I know they are disappointed but now Alec's going to be away?"

"Cheer up Uncle," John told him. "Our little Alec's not so little any more, is he?"

Alec's dad nodded his agreement. The house was going to seem empty while Alec was in London with Rose but he supposed her mother would have felt the same had Rose gone with Alec for the holidays. He wished he could confront the man who was going to be keeping her away but what could be done?

They had no proof what they'd discussed would ever happen, no proof that the friends Rose had said Bob had were anything more. When Rose and Alec returned, they went to her room since no-one felt like going out and talked quietly.

"Alec, do ya think your dad knows about us?" Rose whispered.

"I think I may have said something earlier," he had to admit.

"Yeah, ya might have done," she teased him. "Never mind, I think John already knew though?"

"He could do I suppose? It's over and done with Rose, no sense in worrying about it. Why did they wait until now to say it was best you went home?"

"They didn't want to spoil the best part of the holiday I suppose?" Rose suggested. "We still have tomorrow and I'll have to find a phone and warn my mum you'll be staying. It's not what I wanted Alec. There are no nice places to go around where I live. We'll have to get the bus into the city."

"Is there no underground near you?" he asked her, twisting the ring on her finger and wishing he'd had the nerve to buy her another kind of ring.

"It's easier on the bus, trust me. We can use it though, to get around, if ya want to try it?"

"Rose, I've been on it in Glasgow a few times," he laughed.

"Why did ya never take me on it?" she nudged him.

"It just goes around in a circle Rose, just around Glasgow, it's nothing special. It's not spread out like the one in London. Are there a lot of places that are free to enter?"

"Yeah, a few, like the science museum and the art galleries, then there are all the landmarks. I'll miss going to the park and the riverbank near you though."

"We'll manage Rose, the only thing that bothers me is this time, I'll be leaving you to go back to school. I wish I could go to school down there, with you."

"Listen to me Alec. You don't want to go to my school, trust me. I got away with being English up there but down there, there is no way you'd get away with being Scottish, anywhere. You have no idea how much I'd love for ya to still go to school with me but you belong at the grammar school and then ya have to promise me you'll go to college and get in the police."

"I'd give it all up for you Rose, you know that?" he asked her.

"Well I won't let ya give it up Alec. You've worked hard and you'll get accepted to college and the police one because ya deserve to."

"You worked hard as well Rose," he told her. "All that catching up and all the changes."

"Yeah, well I'd never have done it without you and John. Think about it Alec, you'd have to learn English history and geography and I can't help ya, I'm struggling to catch up 'cos I paid no attention until I went to school with you."

"Rose, you always had it in you, you just had no-one to encourage you, if your friends weren't bothered either," he replied.

"Well, if I'd not met you, I would have been sent to another school. I've no idea how I got in the grammar school."

"It was fate Rose, you know that? Just like you were meant to meet me, when I'd just lost my mum and then John, talking about us being invisible to everyone else. No-one bothered us Rose, when we sat on the back of that bench every day. No-one bothered to try to separate us, apart from when we got that new teacher and she soon forgot about it."

"Yeah, that was a bit strange," Rose recalled. "Well, that may not happen Alec, not if you give everything up and lowered yourself to go to my school. You'd have to hide how clever you are and I couldn't let ya do that, not for me."

She took his hand and he clenched his around it, then put his fingers inbetween hers.

"I'm not really that clever Rose and it's not your fault you slipped behind at your school, you were easily led by your friends."

"No, I was the ringleader Alec. I'm not proud of it now, trust me. I'd changed when I got back and they all wanted me to go back how I used to be so they tried their best but I refused. There's only really Shareen who's still my friend."

"I'm sorry Rose, you never said. You lost all your old friends?"

"It doesn't matter Alec, I used to show off but I'm past that now, I want to get good results and try to get into some kind of college. I can't let ya bring yourself down Alec."

"Don't put yourself down Rose, you've worked really hard and you would have done well, even at the grammar school. We have one more day here then whether your mother makes me sleep on your sofa or not, I'm staying with you the rest of the summer. Then we'll just have to manage, won't we?" 


	57. Anywhere with you

Anywhere with you

The next day, they went off to visit another castle then after getting back, Rose went to pack. Alec knocked on her bedroom door, John watching him.

"Rose can I get my things?" Alec called out to her.

She shouted for him to enter, Alec seeing clothes all over the bed.

"I needn't have brought so much," Rose complained.

"My dad tried to hint for me to bring more with me. They should have told us before we set off that it wasn't wise for you to go back with us."

"Yeah but maybe they were tryin' not to spoil the holiday and have it looming over us?" she asked.

Alec went to the drawer Rose had let him use and picked up his remaining items.

"Don't worry Alec, we have a washing machine," Rose grinned. "Though why she rents it, I don't know, she could have just bought a second-hand one cheaper. She keeps complaining that at least when we were living with Bob, she had everything she needed."

"I hope you pointed out the consequences of living with him?" Alec asked. "Come on Rose, start putting things in your case, or you'll be still doing it in the morning," he joked, trying to cheer her up.

"Very funny Alec. What would I have done if your dad didn't agree you should come back to London with me?" she asked him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Alec moved some t-shirts and sat next to her.

"He probably already knew he wouldn't be able to stop me. Cheer up Rose, at least we'll spend the rest of the summer together. You can show me around London," he suggested.

"Yeah, there's lots of things to do. You'll have to get a new film for your camera," Rose smiled, putting her arm in his.

"Want some help packing?" he offered.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's just, well I was looking forward to spending the holiday up there."

"Maybe another time? Rose, he may get tired of waiting for you going back? Let's see what my uncle can find out but he'll have to be very careful. He can't give any details, he won't want your name mentioning, maybe he's only getting information as hearsay? We can ask my dad, if you want?"

"No, just leave it Alec. I won't give Bob the satisfaction of going back there so he can carry out what he had planned. Did he seriously think that as I got older that I'd want to join in?" she asked him.

"Who knows what he was really planning?" Alec asked her. "Maybe in some weird way he thought that was what would happen? He maybe thought you were like him, then he saw his friends and wanted in?"

"Well he had a funny way of doing things. I tried to warn my mother right at the start," she reminded him.

"I know you did Rose. I know things were bad for you when you first got there."

"They got better though," Rose smiled. "I met you."

"You helped me get over losing my mum. I don't know what I would have done without you either. I love you Rose."

"I love you too. Well, this lot ain't gonna pack itself," she declared.

"I hope they are packing in there," Alec's dad asked John after Alec had gone in Rose's room.

John had to smile. Would his uncle constantly wonder what they were up to when they got back to Rose's flat?

After they had eaten, Rose and Alec went back to the beach for the last time.

"Hey, maybe while you're in London, mum can get one of her friends to take us to Brighton for the day?" Rose suggested.

"Yes, that would be good," he replied, one eye on kissing her neck and one of the rest of the beach. "So, are there no places near you where we can sneak off for a while?"

"No, I wish there were though. Never mind, mum will be out most of the day, it's rare her clients come to our place. It'll be just our luck she'll start though. Come on, we'd better go to the main building and use the phone, since I didn't feel like calling her last night."

Once they'd waited for the phone to be free, Rose got through to her mother.

"Rose! Are ya having a nice holiday?" her mother asked her.

"Yeah, it's been great but I've got some news for ya."

"Gone on. You've not spent up already?"

"No Mum. It's just I can't say much on the phone but there's been a change of plans. Alec's coming back to London with me, instead of me going up there."

"Oh. Is it to do with why we left?" Jackie asked her.

"Yeah, I'll explain when we get back. Mum, all ya need to know is I can't go back so Alec said he's staying with me. How's things anyway?"

"Well, you know Howard from the market?" she asked Rose.

Rose mouthed to Alec this could take a while.

"Yeah Mum, what about him?"

"Well, I went to get a few things and he offered to bring them over after he finished work. I mean he's never offered before but when he arrived, he stood there grinning at me."

"Well, what did ya do about it Mum?" Rose wanted to know.

"Well I thought ya were gonna be away the rest of the summer? I think he's gonna ask me out. Do ya mind?" she asked Rose.

"No Mum, 'course not, I've got Alec. You go out if he asks ya. I'd best go now, before my money runs out but we'll see you some time tomorrow. Bye Mum, luv ya."

"What was that about" Alec asked as they moved away from the phone.

"I'm not sure but I think she may have just got herself a new boyfriend," she replied. "Shame he didn't ask her out before she met Bob."

"Rose, if she hadn't, we'd never have met," he reminded her.

"Yeah, hey, sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, ya know how much I love ya. It's just after Bob used her because of me, well she didn't deserve that, she deserved better. It was all a show, he was tryin' to get to me."

Alec had known that for a while and he still wasn't happy about it. He led her to some tables and chairs and sat her down, offering to go get her a drink.

"No, I'm okay, sorry. It just gets me mad now, that mum thought she was happy with him. She said she doesn't miss him but I think she does. Maybe Howard will take her mind off it?"

"Then let's hope so? Maybe you should give them a push when we get back?" Alec smiled.

They were about to leave when his dad and John walked in. John noticed Rose had an annoyed look on her face.

"Okay Rose? Why don't we go inside and you and Alec can do some dancing later?" he suggested.

"It will cheer you up," Alec agreed, taking her hand.

"Well, if you two think it'll cheer me up, who am I to disagree?" Rose replied.

Alec didn't know how to take it, until she squeezed his hand. As they danced later, she told him she wasn't taking it out on him because she couldn't go back to Scotland.

"Don't worry about it Rose, I know you're disappointed," he told her as they danced to a slow tune.

"I was so looking forward to it Alec," Rose replied, leaning into his shoulder.

"I know love, sorry. We'll make up for it, you can show me around London, remember? It's not forever, we'll find a way so you can go back. Just think though, I get to look around London, I can learn so much. It'll be great Rose, I'd spend the rest of my holidays anywhere with you."

"Aw, thanks Alec. Yeah, it'll still be good, I just thought it would be better up there, that's all. We could have maybe got John to take us a few places."

"He would have done, I'm sure. There are lots of places we can go in London you know? We can get day tickets and ride the subway maybe? We can go to the Tower of London and places?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea? This will be your first time away from home, for more than a week, won't it?" she asked him.

"Yes, you know that Rose. I thought I would be all apprehensive about it but I'm not."

Surprisingly, Rose was up early the next morning, despite her having to go home instead of back home with Alec.

"So, see you after the holidays?" his dad asked as John crammed all their luggage in the back of his car and wishing he'd bought a bigger one last time."

"Dad, you know I have to go with Rose. I can't let her go back on her own," Alec replied while Rose was putting her jacket on.

"I know Alec, I was expecting it, you're right. Here, take this money, if you need any more, just ring and I'll see if I can get to the bank and put some in for you."

"Dad, I've got some of my own," Alec insisted.

"How long will that last eh, if you're going out every day? I know Rose may have some money of her own, if she's been saving but you can treat her a few times maybe?" his dad smiled.

"Okay then Dad, thanks. Tell Aunt Mary Rose is sorry she can't stay."

"She knows Alec. She knows how difficult it is but Rose will be welcomed back at any time. Go on, she's waiting for you."

Alec glanced over as Rose held the car door open. When they'd set off to get Rose last Saturday, he'd not been expecting this but it was the only way they could spend the holiday together.

"I love her Dad, I can't spend the holiday on my own."

"I know Alec. You know why I had to impose those rules on you? You're both sixteen now but you're both growing up fast, there's plenty of time so don't rush things."

Alec thought it was too late for that. When Rose had left, every day, he'd felt empty without her and he didn't like it. It would be the same when he got back and they would both have to deal with it the best way they could. Rose went over to see what was delaying Alec.

"Bye Mr Hardy and thanks for letting me come with you," she told Alec's dad.

"That's okay Rose, we were glad you were still able to join us. We would have missed you if you'd not been able to come. You two have a lot to make up for while you've been away."

"Come on you two, we have a long way to go," John reminded them. "Not forgotten anything Rose? Not left your lipgloss in the bathroom?"

"Bloomin' cheek," Rose called back, seeing he was just grinning.

"Rose, you'd best go check," Alec agreed, not wanting to point out she may have left something else though he assumed she kept the pill she took in her purse.

"Fine, since you two don't trust me," Rose huffed and went off to the still open chalet, as Alec's dad was dropping the key off.

"Oops!" John laughed as she went inside.

"You've done it now John," Alec told him. "She'll be in a mood now."

Rose looked around the empty chalet, knowing she'd not left anything but wanted to prove a point when she went out empty handed. She'd tried to hide her disappointment of not being able to go back to Paisley but maybe it wouldn't be too bad?

Going back out and getting in John's car, Alec wondered if she'd be mad with him if he sat with her, after agreeing with John. He looked at her as he debated and thought he'd only make things worse if he sat in the front. Rose nudged him as he put the seatbelt on.

"Sorry," he leaned over to say, John speaking to his dad.

"Plum," Rose replied.

"So, are you staying down there overnight again?" John was being asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit far to attempt to drive back. I think they'll both be a bit relieved actually, Rose won't be wondering if anyone saw her, they'd tell on her. I know my dad will try and find out what's really going on. I hope we're not keeping her away for nothing."

"No, I don't think we are John. We'd best be on the safe side. I'll see you when you get back," Alec's dad told him.

Stopping only once, mainly for Rose, they arrived behind the Powell Estate late in the afternoon, getting everything out apart from most of John's things. Rose got her key out as they reached her floor in her block of flats, the next door neighbour coming out.

"Been away?" Sandra asked her. "Not been to Scotland again then?"

"Not quite," Rose grinned. "Oh, these are Alec, my boyfriend and his cousin John, they brought me back but Alec's staying, you might see him around."

Sandra just smiled at the two of them as they followed Rose inside.

"Mum, we're back," Rose called out.

Jackie came out of the kitchen.

"Rose! I was just getting tea ready, I hoped you wouldn't be late back. Well, put ya things away, it's nearly ready. I saw Mickey earlier, he asked about ya."

"I can't think why," Rose huffed, picking up her holdall.

Alec assumed she wanted him to carry the rest of her stuff to her bedroom, John grinning at him and raising his eyebrows.

Once Alec was in her bedroom, he put everything on her neater than usual bed.

"Rose, you said you'd been avoiding him," Alec reminded her.

"I have, I swear Alec. I've completely ignored him when we were walking past."

"Well maybe that made him worse?" Alec suggested. "Don't worry though, he'll get the message while I'm here?"

"Yeah, I hope so. I was so stupid, the way I used to torment him, he was just too easy to wind up. Hey, just think, we can share my room now, instead of me staying at your aunts? I mean I would have stayed there, I'm grateful she'd agreed."

"I know you were Rose. Let's unpack later, I'm hungry. So, your mum learned to cook?" he smiled.

"You saw that last weekend," Rose laughed. "Yeah, I've managed to teach her a few things since we got back. It wasn't her fault, she'd just been trying to impress Bob and he thought she'd done it all. How could I say it was me?"

"Rose, you did what you thought best, how were you to know how it would turn out? Come on, I really am hungry."

"Geez Alec, how can ya eat and still stay so skinny?"

"I'm just lucky? John says it's my metabolism, he tried to explain."

"Well, my mum will try and fatten ya up before ya go back," Rose laughed.

Alec just smiled, he didn't doubt she would try. They unpacked after they'd eaten then went to watch TV with Jackie and John, who had been grilled over how Rose had been on holiday.

"They were fine Mrs Tyler," John had tried to tell her.

"Oh call me Jackie. You looked after Rose in school with Alec, didn't ya?"

"Yes, I was really lucky to get sent there and I'm sorry I was the one who made her talk," John replied. "She had to, sooner or later but I knew something else was wrong. We all tried to help her Jackie."

"Yeah, I know ya did, she told me," Jackie replied. "How's Alec been then?"

"Miserable. I tried to cheer him up but as the holiday got nearer, he seemed happier. You know we brought Rose back for her own safety?" John asked her.

"Yeah, she blames me for gettin' her into it but I swear I never knew what was going on."

"It happens. You were taken in by him, you wanted something better for Rose and she found it, she found Alec. Rose may not have told you but Alec was really down after losing his mum. She came along just at the right time."

"Yeah, that's Rose for ya. I shouldn't have mentioned that Mickey was asking about her, I don't think she'll ever leave Alec, even though they'll be apart."

"No Jackie, they're stuck on each other, that's for sure. I know it's a shame Rose can't go back but they can enjoy themselves down here as much as back in Scotland."

"I know. How come you talk with an English accent then?" Jackie wanted to know.

John laughed. "The same as Rose was trying to hide hers, I wanted to stand out and so did she when I got her to talk and no-one bothered about either of us. Alec will stick out down here but I don't think there's any need to be concerned, they'll watch out for each other."

"Rose lost a lot of her old friends when we came back," Jackie admitted. "She'd changed, she worked hard when she was at that other school and she stopped messin' around."

"She did, yes. Alec really loves her Jackie, just remember that."

Before Rose and Alec had joined her mother and John, they had kissed for a while, glad they could be alone again.

"So, am I staying in your room?' Alec teased her.

"Well, I hope so, I missed ya. Mum said she had something to talk about when we got back, I hope it's not she's makin' ya sleep on the sofa? She said something else, about this bloke she knows. I think she might be a bit more interested in him but will she trust anyone after Bob?"

"Let's hope so Rose, if she does, it may help her get over Bob. She may be out in the evenings Rose," he whispered in her ear. "We could have the place to ourselves."

"Hey, we'll have plenty of time while mum's out at work, if we don't go out every day."

"Yes, we can have a couple of days when we don't go far, can't we?" he agreed.

"Let's go watch TV then?" she smiled as Alec kissed just below her ear.

When they got to bed. Rose knew they had a week to make up for but they also had to keep quiet, Alec saying John may say something to his dad.

"He knows ya staying in my room," Rose reminded him as he propped himself on one elbow and looked at her.

Rose turned towards him.

"Yes, I know he does Rose, it depends how much my dad asks him."

Rose tried to suppress a giggle.

"It's not funny Rose," he told her.

Rose just pushed him on his back and sat astride him. He looked up at her, she was only wearing a silky strappy top and she'd not let him put his t-shirt back on so she was running her finger down him to his shorts. He reached up and put his hands on her hips, this was turning into something different for them, it was going to another stage in their relationship being together day and night.

The only drawback was, her mother was there so Alec wondered how that would work. Would her mother lay down a few rules, such as behaving in her company? As long as she didn't object to them sitting in the chair together, he could live with them being watched.

The next morning, they went to see John off, Rose giving him a hug.

"See you in a few weeks," John told them. "Though I may have trouble getting Alec to leave."

"We talked about it," Alec told him. "We know it will be hard for me to leave but Rose was right, I can't stay here. It was different when she arrived in Scotland."

"You could fit in, if you wanted to," John disagreed.

"No John, I wouldn't, Rose reminded me of a few things. I'd never get in school, being away from home. It's different to when Rose got in the grammar school. We'll just have to wait until it's safe for Rose to go back but she's going to try to get into collage, aren't you Rose?"

"Yeah, Alec's right," she told John. "I got lucky up there, I got to fit in but Alec wouldn't, not here. See you in a few weeks then?"

They waved goodbye and Alec took her hand. She led him to the playground and they sat on the swings, Rose surprised there was hardly anyone around.

"So, I guess things change now?" Rose asked him after they had established last night they wanted to do things other than have sex then usually, they had to rush downstairs for Alec's dad getting home or in case John decided to pay a visit.

They'd had some afternoons just kissing and Alec trying to get her bra off, which sometimes she'd let him and sometimes resisted but they both knew they now wanted some intimate contact. The question was were they ready for it?

"Yes Rose, things are changing. I'm worried though Rose. I mean if we let things change, well, we'll be apart for a few months at a time. Will it be enough, the times we are together?"

Rose took his hand and pulled her swing closer to him.

"We'll have to make it enough Alec, we have plenty of time. Right, when we go home, we decide what we're gonna do this week, right?"

Alec knew she already had it planned. He knew it would make her happy if he just went along with whatever she decided. He could do that. 


	58. Summer's over

Summer's over

A/N: I will miss out a lot of their summer and mention events in this and later chapters

They were having fun, sometimes getting a day ticket for just riding the subway, Rose making Alec laugh at some of the places she chose that were just open spaces or down to the docklands that were in the process of being regenerated.

Now, they were in their last week, Alec knew in a few days, Rose would get a bit moody at the thought of him leaving and they were running out of money to spend. He also knew she would be upset she wouldn't see him for over three months this time. They were watching TV one afternoon, lying on the sofa and Alec listening out for her mother coming back.

Jackie had mostly left them alone when they were staying in, she knew they wouldn't mess around in the lounge when Alec was sharing Rose's room. Rose was snuggling up to him and one of them was going to bring the subject up Alec would be leaving on Sunday, even though he wasn't back at school until the Tuesday, for some reason, a teacher training day he expected.

He'd spoken to John, who was arriving sometime on Saturday and he wished Rose was going back with him but he knew it was impossible, they had no idea what Bob would do if he found out she was there.

"Maybe John could stay an extra day and we could go back on Monday?" Alec suddenly suggested when an ad break came on during some boring afternoon talk show.

Rose was only watching it because of the alternatives.

"Alec, I go back Monday, I'd rather not have to say goodbye to you in a hurry on Monday morning."

"Well John never mentioned what time we were leaving on Sunday. Maybe it will be in the afternoon? Promise you won't get upset whatever time it is."

"How can I not be upset Alec?" she asked him, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I meant more than you had to," he tried to joke. "It's hard for me to leave you know? This summer has been great Rose. This time last year, there were two things really bothering me."

"Yeah, you were missing your mum," Rose reminded him. "What was the other one?"

"Who you were when you sat in the library," he smiled. "It bugged me most of the summer, wondering if you'd be going to my school or if you were staring at Jamie instead. I should have got up the courage to talk to you."

"I should have made it clearer I was watching you," she teased him.

"Rose, it was my fault. I did not think it was me you were interested in, I didn't even know I was interested in girls, you were the only one I'd ever noticed. I used to get teased about it. I was still upset about my mum."

"Yeah, I know that now but you not talking to me in the library never put me off. I never thought about any boys either, well not the ones at my school anyway. Now, I just ignore them all, word got round I had a boyfriend in Scotland."

Friday evening, John had gone round to see Alec's dad.

"I expect they'll both be upset when you get there," he told John.

"I don't know what we can do Uncle, there's no solution," John had to agree.

"I talked to your dad last night, he's not getting any further with his enquiries. He says the only way is to name Rose's mother, see if anyone will come forward and admit they drew up such an agreement. Whoever it was, they were probably a back street operation or they were part of what Bob and his friends were up to," Alec's dad replied.

"Well, they want barring from practicing law then. Who would agree to such a thing? Unless Bob just got the basics? What if he just got them to list things in general, that would be open to interpretation?" John suggested.

"How do you mean?" he was asked.

John got up, running his fingers through his hair then resting his fingers on his forehead.

"What if, say, he got Rose's mother so worked up that it would be better for Rose?" John began, moving his fingers. "Then, what if he twisted the words so she wouldn't take any notice when she signed?"

"Well that's obvious John," his uncle replied.

"Yes but it would be enough to go to child services and convince them that if Rose came back, she was better off staying with him and she was too young to have a proper boyfriend. It would be enough to convince anyone that staying with anyone else when Rose's mother had given him her permission to take care of Rose was out of the question. Rose would never win, with her mother being in London."

"I'm afraid that you are right John," his uncle agreed. "Goodness knows what would be made of the fact that Rose had come back on her own. She may not even be allowed to leave, Bob could make out that Rose would just keep coming back. Was that mentioned before?"

John scratched his head. "Maybe? As much as Rose wants to come back, she's stuck until she's eighteen and even then, how does she go about getting him to back down? My dad reckons that Rose's mother coming back and taking it to court is the only way they will both be free."

"That's as maybe John but to drag them through court like that?" his uncle asked him. "How do they even take something like that to court? Think of what Rose's mother would have to admit? That she got taken in by someone like that, who wanted control of Rose?"

"I hate to admit how it would look, on both of them and Rose tried her best to warn her mother. It would be a real mess and it could attract the wrong type of press. Think of what it would do to both of them? Maybe I could get Alec to explain it to Rose, it should be her decision."

"Yes, I agree John. No sense in going to her mother just yet and Alec's old enough to handle it. Why don't you call now and give him time to think about it?"

John picked up the phone and called Rose's number but it was Jackie who answered.

"You've not been delayed have ya?" Jackie asked John. "Don't go makin' it any worse for them."

"I'm trying not to Jackie. No, I plan on leaving around seven or maybe earlier. Can I talk to Alec please?"

"Well okay then, Rose is already getting upset after trying to tell him she doesn't want him to leave any later on Sunday."

"Why, when did he want to leave?" John asked, knowing Alec, it would be Monday morning, when Rose went off to her school. "I was going to suggest late afternoon."

"Well I suppose that's better than morning? I'll just call him for ya then. Alec, John wants ya."

She handed the phone to him, wishing she could afford one of those portable phones she'd heard about.

"Alec," John greeted him. "Don't say anything, just listen if Rose is there."

John quickly explained there may be a way to get Rose back to Scotland but it wouldn t be pleasant.

"You have to talk to her Alec, it's up to her but we don't want to get her hopes up that it will work, there is still a chance it won't."

Rose was wondering what was taking Alec so long as she saw him listening to John. Jackie was just glad Alec's cousin was paying for the call and not her.

"Okay John, I'll talk to her but when you get here, we'll talk properly about it. See you tomorrow and drive carefully."

"What was that about?" Rose wanted to know.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go out for a walk?" he suggested.

Jackie watched them as Alec helped Rose on with her jacket and wondered why they were being so secretive. To say Alec would be gone soon, Rose was talking it fairly well. She knew Alec was in no hurry to leave since he wouldn't be back until Christmas or would they scrape the money together so he could come back for a week in October?

If they were, maybe she could help, it was partly her fault Rose couldn't go back. They seemed to have enjoyed themselves though, even the last week when they'd not had much money left. Alec couldn't have known how expensive living in London was and she hoped he'd now be prepared the next time.

Rose let Alec lead her downstairs, behind the flats and to the playground but Mickey Smith was walking across the grassed area and saw Rose take Alec's hand once they were outside. He had wondered why a few months ago, he'd seen her walking past the garage and she'd totally ignored him and him wondering when she'd got back.

He'd thought she was living in Scotland and when he'd asked around, he'd been told Rose and her mother had come back and were staying with friends until they got a place of their own. Then, he'd wished he'd never told Rose he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend and had thought at first, that was the reason she was ignoring him. Now he knew but he didn't recognize the boy she was with.

He just stood and watched them as Rose sat down on a swing first, Alec fussing over her then sitting next to her.

"Someone's watching us Rose," Alec nudged her.

"It's Mickey," she told him.

"He's that Mickey, the one you told me about?"

"Yeah, just ignore him Alec. So, whatcha want to talk to me about that you don't want my mother to hear?"

Alec was staring at who Rose had confirmed was Mickey, who was wearing jeans and a t-shirt he couldn't make out what was on it.

"What? Oh, sorry love. John thought I should talk to you about something my uncle found out. Rose, you know he's been trying to find out who would agree to make something up involving you like that? If your mother had got hold of that agreement she signed, he would have had more of a chance. Now, my uncle reckons there may be a way out but you won't like it."

"What won't I like about it Alec? Oh my? Is it that bad?" she asked him, covering her mouth.

Alec moved around on the swing to face her, wishing they'd gone to sit on the bench but it was nearer to where Mickey was.

"It's pretty bad, yes. Rose, both you and your mother could go back and tell the police what Bob made your mother sign, then they would investigate and talk to Bob over it. If he denies such a thing or says your mother was willing to give him free reign to have you stay with him if you went back, it could make things worse."

"Yeah, it could. My mum would have to admit she'd done such a thing and she may get into trouble for trying to abandon me. I can't let that happen Alec, she had no idea what Bob was fooling her into signing. If he's changed it though, he may not want to police to be involved, then he'd come after us."

"There's still no easy way Rose, I'm sorry. If your mother makes a complaint that Bob made her sign it, she would get questioned. John talked it over with my dad, they both agree you staying away until you're eighteen is the best thing to do, then if my uncle's not found out who made the agreement legal, you can risk coming back and see what happens."

"Geez Alec, that means I could still have to leave in a hurry, we'll never know what age Bob changed it to that he'd make me live with him."

Alec reached his arm out and pulled her swing closer, trying to put his other arm around her. He didn't care if Mickey or anyone else was watching as he leaned over to kiss her, Rose putting her hand on his shoulder. When Alec sneaked a look, Mickey was out of sight and he never realized he'd only moved, to just behind them.

"Rose, don't say anything. Mickey has moved but he may not have gone."

Rose tried to turn around.

"Mickey, if you're behind us, you'd better go away," she called behind her.

"Why have you been ignoring me Rose? You came back and never even spoke to me."

"Wasn't it obvious that I'd found a boyfriend while I was away Mickey?" Rose asked him.

"You know what I said before you went away Rose," Mickey reminded her.

Alec decided to speak up.

"You heard her, she does not want to talk to you, she is with me," Alec told him.

"You're Scottish?" Mickey laughed.

"Geez Mickey, where do ya think he's from, since I went to live in Scotland? Did ya think he was Welsh?"

Alec tried to stop himself from laughing.

"Yes, I'm from where Rose and her mother went to live and I'll be down every holiday, so just you leave her alone."

"You heard him Mickey and need I remind you, I never gave an answer before I left."

"Leave it Rose," Alec suggested, trying to get her swing untangled.

"Well he'd better stay away from me when you go back. Geez Alec, I can't go back with ya and Mickey's gonna keep buggin' me now."

"No, he won't Rose, you said you go straight home," Alec reminded her.

"Yeah, unless I'm meeting mum somewhere to help her do someone's hair. We should go back now."

Alec was quite happy to stay and put on a display for Mickey. He leaned over and kissed her again, Rose putting her arms around him then resting her head on his shoulder. Mickey had seen enough but if this boyfriend of hers was only coming down during school holidays, then maybe she'd get tired of waiting?

Alec got up, holding Rose's swing and holding out his other hand to help her off. Alec put on more of a show than he normally did and Rose knew it, playing along. As she got off the swing, Alec put his arm around her and pulled her close, whispering in her ear.

"He's still there Rose, make this look good eh?"

Rose giggled into his shoulder, her arms around his neck. They shared a few short, sweet kisses then held hands as they walked back to the block of flats. As they walked up the steps, Rose was still giggling as they kept stopping to kiss. Then Rose turned serious.

"I meant it Alec, he'll keep bothering me now."

"No he won't, just stay away from him Rose," he tried to assure her. "Don't say anything to your mother, about what we discussed, well not unless you want her involved."

"Alec, she made a big mistake but Bob's too clever, he'll just deny there's anything wrong and make it out she doesn't care if I run off to be with you. That's what he'll be counting on Alec, he knows we won't be able to resist seeing each other."

"Well, he may get the message that you're not playing his game, since you've not gone back for the summer. Rose, I was thinking, maybe I will be able to come down for the next holiday? Would that make you feel better?"

"We said you wouldn't and that you'd save up for Christmas and the new year?"

"Well, if I only have the train fare to pay for and we don't go far?" he suggested as they reached their floor.

Rose stopped, her face lighting up.

"Do ya mean it? You have to promise ya won't ask John to bring ya down though, he's done enough already and just for a week, it's asking too much."

"Rose, when he finds out, you know he'll insist? Well I suppose I'll have to keep it quiet and he'll already have something planned?" he replied. "If I come down, it means we have to save extra hard for Christmas."

"I don't care Alec," Rose replied as she opened the door.

Then hoping Mickey was watching below, she turned to kiss Alec.

Her mother saw them standing in the doorway and shook her head. Whatever happened, she knew no-one was going to split them up and if they were to split, they'd put up one hell of a fight. She'd not stopped thinking about how stupid she'd been in believing Bob wanted what was best for Rose. He'd only wanted what was best for him to control Rose and make her part of what he and his friends were into.

She went to make some drinks as Rose and Alec curled up in a chair together, Rose leaning her head on his shoulder and she wished she could make up for what she'd put Rose through. Well if they were planning on Alec coming down for the next holiday, she was all for it and maybe she'd give Rose some extra chances to earn some extra cash.

Knowing it was their last but one night together for a while, they got as close as they could, it being Rose's monthly looming and Alec wishing he had the nerve to go to the shop and get something but if he did, well Rose had to live here and they'd never hear the end of it.

"Alec, now I know you're coming back earlier, I feel much better," she told him when they'd put some clothes back on.

"I thought it would cheer you up. You know, even if I don't tell John until the last minute, he'll insist he brings me? It just occurred to me, he misses my other cousin and he's treating me like his brother."

Rose had already worked that out.

"Yeah, I thought of that. It's things he would be doing for your other cousin, that brothers would do for their younger ones. Well promise me you won't let him bring ya down."

"I'll try Rose but I can't promise, you know what he's like? If he does, maybe he could stay for the week, then we could go out?"

"Well only if he offers Alec, I don't want ya to ask him, okay?" she insisted.

"Fine, I won't ask him, I promise. Tomorrow will be our last night for a while, let's make the most of it."

He could just make out the look on her face since over the last few weeks, they'd explored what they both liked and Alec now liked nothing more than seeing her face light up as he touched her delicate area, teasing her at first that would make her melt and giggle, to which he would join in, making her worse by asking her if she wanted more.

Now he was asking her once more as she tried to giggle quietly.

"You know I want more," Rose was trying to reply. "Why have we never done this before?"

"Rose, we are only just learning what we like. You wanted us to get more serious," he reminded her.

"Then learn more Alec," she teased him even more, taking his free hand and letting out a low moan as she placed it where she wanted it.

As they fell asleep, Rose whispered to him, "I'm gonna miss that Alec."

"You mean more than having sex?" he teased her.

"Well, miss it second to having sex, a very close second," she giggled into his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss watching your face Rose, you look even more beautiful when it lights up. Now I can't wait until I come back."

"I hate Bob, for what he's done to us. Why can't he just leave me alone so I can go back?"

"You know the answer Rose, I'm sorry. I promise you, he won't get away with it once I get in the police. Getting your mother to go back and confront him in front of the police or in court is not an option."

"No Alec, it's not. I'm not gonna drag her into it unless there's no other way. She's suffered enough, knowing what he was up to. Alec, it's tempting for you to leave on Monday morning but it won't make it any easier."

"I could stay Sunday night, if you want?" he offered.

"No Alec, you know I want ya to but I'll be feeling even worse with my monthly, as well as thinking of ya leaving. I don't want to go back to school thinking I've just left ya."

"If that's what you want Rose? Maybe it would have been better if I'd also been going back to school on Monday?"

"You'd have been tired from the long journey Alec, it's best ya have a day to recover."

He heard her let out a sigh and assumed she wanted to go to sleep but as he drifted off, all he could think about was how much he was going to miss this. He was going to miss going to sleep with her then waking up and messing around after he'd got her hair out of his face. These last few weeks had changed their relationship, it had been a test and it had made it stronger.

The next day, they waited around for John to arrive, then Rose knew it would be their last night, until he came back. Rose answered the door when John finally arrived.

"You two enjoy your holiday?" John grinned as Alec appeared.

"It was great, Rose took me to some really funny places," Alec smiled.

After they'd eaten, John wanted to know all the places they'd been to and he was already expecting one of them to say Alec wanted to come back for just a week in October. He'd already decided he'd come back down if they asked him and offer to stay and take them out but it was up to them. One of them would give in though he expected Alec had already done so.

Rose was trying to hide her tears the next morning but Alec had already heard her when he'd woken up.

"Rose, it won't be too bad," he was trying to tell her as they got dressed.

"Yeah, just a few weeks, we've done it before," Rose tried to joke.

"Things are different now Rose, remember? Before this holiday, we'd never been around each over overnight, well except when we were away but even so, we didn't actually spend all night with each other. Now we have. Things have changed forever Rose."

Jackie had insisted Alec and John stayed for lunch then Rose helped carry Alec's things to John's car, John giving them a few minutes together.

"I will be back before you know it Rose. It's not forever. When I come back, there's something I want to talk to you about." 


	59. Family revelation

Family revelation

John was waiting for Alec to get in the car so he opened the window.

"So, what have you two decided? I mean about what we discussed?"

They walked nearer to the car.

"I'm not dragging my mother into it, so that's that," Rose told him.

"I understand that Rose. I can't blame you for that. I guess you'll just have to put up with Alec coming down for the holidays," John smiled.

"Hey," Alec objected. "Rose is right though, her mother could be in serious trouble if things came to light and where would she even go?"

"She'd have to start by reporting Bob to the police and admit he was using her to get to Rose," John told them. "It could get messy, since she has no names of any of the others and if Bob denies anything. He could though try to say she knew what was going on, that it was just friends getting together. She has no proof."

"Well I'm not letting her," Rose objected.

"It's okay Rose," Alec tried to assure her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We'll work something out, I promise. I'll see you the next holiday, I'll save up whatever I can, dad will help me."

"I'll send ya whatever I can Alec, or save it for when ya get here?"

"That might be best. Bye Rose, I'll call you when you get out of school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll dash home then shall I?" she smiled, starting to do that thing with her tongue, that was now driving him crazy and made him love her even more.

"Yes, no stopping to talk to Mickey," he leaned down to tell her.

"Huh? Fat chance of that, you've seen what he's like," Rose assured him. "Bye then, I love you."

"I love you too Rose, it's only a few weeks."

"I know but it was almost like when we were back in Paisley, these last few weeks, well even better with being together at night."

"Yes Rose, it was much better. I'd better go before John leaves without me," Alec smiled.

"Come on Alec or it will be late when we get back. Well even later. Stop messing around trying to get your train fare, you know I'll bring you back," John told him.

"We can't ask ya, for only a week," Rose tried to tell him.

"How about I bring Alec back for you and you let me stay? We can go places, such as Brighton or Margate? I know you weren't going to ask me but I'm not doing anything else. I can't let you both be miserable by spending all your money on Alec's train fare."

Rose went up to him and leaning through the window, gave him a hug.

"Thanks," she whispered to him, kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry about it. Now, if you'll let Alec go, we can set off," John replied.

"Sorry. It's just difficult, it's like me leaving all over again."

"Rose, you know the alternative," Alec reminded her. "We can't let your mother be dragged into it, we all agree on that. Bye love, I'll see you soon eh?"

Rose nodded and put her arms around his neck.

"You'd best get in the car," she told him.

They walked around the other side and Alec opened the door, Rose watching him. He kissed her cheek then got in, putting the seat belt on.

"I'll be back before you know it and I do have something I want to talk about."

"Can't wait to find out," she replied. "Bye."

Alec could see her through the mirror as they drove off.

"You knew it was going to be hard, after six weeks or so," John reminded him.

Alec turned towards him, since Rose was out of sight.

"I know but it wasn't as bad as when I thought she was leaving for good. You didn't have to say you'd bring me back."

"Come on Alec, you know why I'm doing it. Have you not guessed yet?" John asked him.

"Because you can't do these things for my other cousin," Alec replied.

"I knew you'd get it eventually little Cous," John laughed. "He chose to go away and when you started being serious with Rose, I knew you may need some help so I decided it was what I would have been doing for him. It can't come as much of a surprise?"

Alec knew it had been that. Rose had watched them drive off, wishing she was going with them but she knew it was impossible. Alec understood they could never let her mother be questioned, she had been as much a victim, being taking in like that and not knowing what being a family was like.

She walked back home, avoiding Mickey and vowing not to speak to him. In another lifetime, she may have agreed to be his girlfriend or if she'd never met Alec but she had and nothing would make her swap him. When she got to the flat, Jackie was waiting for her.

"What aren't ya telling me Rose?" her mother asked her. "Why can ya never go back?"

"Mum, leave it will ya? Me and Alec will manage, though it was hard to let him drive off after being with him for six weeks. What can I say mum? If Bob finds out I've gone back, we don't know what will happen."

"Yes we do Rose, he'll make ya stay with him. I know you and Alec can't let that happen, okay? Is he coming back the next holiday?"

"Yeah, so is John, he's gonna take us out. Why don't ya come with us a couple of times?" Rose asked her. "Do ya think I can start helping ya more?"

"I don't know Rose, some were complaining but I pointed out the convenience of having their hair washed at home. I'll have to see what happens. Maybe I can fit in a few more clients a week? It might be popular after school, if the mums are too busy to go out?"

Rose had to be contented with that.

When Alec got home, it was late but his dad was waiting for him.

"So, how did it go?" he asked Alec. "Was Rose okay when you left her?"

"She was trying her best not to be even more upset. It's been the last few days though, I tried to make it seem not so bad."

His dad patted him on the shoulder.

"It's understandable Alec. I wish we could do something about it, we all miss her. Why don't you pop round and see your aunt tomorrow, eh?"

"Yes Dad, I was going to. Rose gave me a present for her, that she got while we were away. We're going to miss each other but John said he'll take me back for the next holiday."

"You are lucky to have a cousin like that," his dad replied. "Best get to bed, after your long journey, you can unpack tomorrow."

"Rose and I worked it out Dad. John's making up for Peter staying away."

His dad turned out the living room light.

"I knew you'd get it eventually Alec."

He followed Alec up the stairs and by the way he was acting, he knew Alec had been sharing a room with Rose, she lived in a flat and John had stayed last night. They were growing up fast, if they went on holiday next year, he knew he had to accept they wouldn't be willing to have separate rooms.

He supposed things were different these days, it had been frowned upon back in his day but it did happen. He expected that both Rose and Alec knew what they were doing and were taking the necessary precautions though. He'd have to think about slackening the restrictions he'd put on them when he made their next holiday arrangements.

Both Rose and Alec settled down to school life again, both finding it difficult to be apart. Shareen was attentive as Rose told her about the summer she'd spent with Alec, Rose apologizing for not seeing her on their first day back.

"Hey, it's okay Rose," Shareen was trying to tell her on the way home. "I get it that ya wanted to spend the holidays with your boyfriend. So, did your mum let him share your room?"

"What do ya think?" Rose laughed. "We bumped into Mickey and Alec warned him to stay away from me."

"Never!" Shareen laughed. "Well ya had better hope Mickey heeds the warning then? Watch out, we're near the garage."

"Well I'm just gonna walk past like I always do," Rose replied. "That ain't gonna change, I'm not gonna talk to him."

One of the men who worked there nudged Mickey, who was leaning over an engine.

"Leave it mate," Mickey told him as he glanced up. "Her boyfriend warned me off recently."

"Since when did you take any notice?" his friend told him.

"Don't know though mate, I mean she goes to Scotland for three years and look how she comes back complete with a boyfriend."

His friend laughed.

"So her boyfriend's Scottish then?" he asked Mickey. Mickey nodded as Shareen turned towards them but everyone was staring at Rose. "Well if he's only coming down during the holidays, what are you so worried about? You should get in before anyone else does."

"What do ya mean?" Mickey wondered.

"You have to be joking Mickey, everyone's noticed her, they all used to stop work when it was time for her to walk past, it'll be even more so now."

Mickey thought he should have known but he'd been the one who she had wound up every day when she was only thirteen. No-one had taken any notice of her then, had they? He wondered what she would say though, after the boy with her had told him to back off. Well if he was in Scotland, he couldn't do much about it, could he?

Until the next holiday, they would call each other every night, taking it in turns and her mother warning her about the phone bill every so often, Rose making Alec laugh about it when she told him. She had been trying to get him to tell her what he'd wanted to talk about before he'd left but he still wasn't saying anything. One night though, his dad heard him.

"What are you keeping back from her Alec?"

Alec put the phone receiver down and walked back into the living room.

"You have to promise not to tell her Dad." His dad nodded as Alec sat down. "I've been thinking, about college."

"Alec, you need to go to college if you want to join the police," his dad reminded him.

"I know Dad, I'm not giving up on it. It's just, well, maybe I could go to college down in London, to be with Rose."

His dad knew he shouldn't be that surprised.

"That's a big decision Alec. Have you discussed it with Rose?"

Alec shook his head. "No, I just told her I wanted to talk to her about something when I went back. What else am I supposed to do Dad?"

"I understand you want to be with her Alec, you have my sympathy. You will have a tough time finding a suitable college down there you know? Rose knows she won't be accepted to any college you choose. She's tried her best, no-one can say otherwise but she was at a disadvantage."

"I know and she regrets it now. She said if I'd been at her school, she wouldn't have messed around," Alec smiled.

"Well, the main thing is that she stopped messing around and tried to make up for it. What do you think she'll say?" his dad asked him.

Alec thought about it. "To stay and go to college here," he replied, changing his tone of voice.

"Alec, you should still ask her but don't be disappointed at her answer. If she does agree though, I won't stop you."

"Thanks Dad. I've not said anything to John yet, I want to ask Rose first. If he takes me down, he'll find out."

His dad felt sorry for him. Alec was torn between applying for a good college near home or leaving and settling for one near Rose. He didn't know much about the area Rose lived in but he knew to get in a decent college, Alec would have to travel a fair distance and Rose still wouldn't be at the same one.

Soon, there were only a few days before John took Alec down to see Rose and Alec had called in one evening to see him.

"You've been very quiet these last few days Alec."

"Yes, it's just seeing Rose again. I have to talk to her but I don't know how she'll react."

"Want to talk about it?" John asked him.

"I should talk to her first," Alec replied.

"You wouldn't have come here if you didn't want to talk," John grinned.

"I want to go to college down there but my dad doesn't think it will solve the problem of going with Rose."

"Ah! Alec, that would have been a problem up here," John reminded him.

"Well either way, I would have seen her in the evening, which is better than now. My dad seems to think Rose will insist I stay up here."

"Alec, she won't want you to give anything up for her, you already know that. Sometimes, being in love means making sacrifices, you want to sacrifice by going down there, Rose will want to sacrifice you being with her to have a better chance."

"I know that John. She laughed before when I mentioned living down there, she said my accent will stand out. How do you do it? I mean talking with an English accent?"

"I had to do, when I travelled around. Alec, I wanted to talk to you about something as well. Remember what we talked about, that I was doing things for you because my younger brother's away from home?" John asked him.

"Yes, I remember, I talked about it with Rose last time I saw her. What about it?" Alec wanted to know.

"I mentioned it to your aunt and she went all quiet on me. Why would she do that?"

"I don't know John? Did you mention it to her again?" Alec asked him.

"You want to be a detective Alec, why don't you work it out?" John replied.

"I don't want to upset her John," Alec smiled. "Everyone used to say when I got older, well that I'd look more like you but that's common in cousins."

"Is it?" John asked him. "Peter looks nothing like me and you do. Even Rose teases you about it. There's something your aunt's not saying Alec and I think I know what it is. Do you?"

Alec sat down at the kitchen table. Ever since he'd mentioned certain things to Rose, it had been at the back of his mind. The reason why John was so willing and acted more like a brother than a cousin and Peter didn't come into it, since he'd chosen to leave home.

"You have to talk to her John. We can't just speculate," Alec told him.

John sat opposite. "I know we didn't see each other for a while Alec but something made me give up travelling around and concentrate on being a teacher just in time for Rose's arrival and you discovering you did actually like girls," John grinned. "Even if it was only Rose," he added.

"Those few weeks when I never knew who she was," Alec recalled. "I was still sad about losing my mum but going to the library to see if Rose was there took my mind off it for a while."

"You have to admit that Rose is the best thing that ever happened to you Alec. It's also the other way around. Think how miserable Rose would have been without you? Anyway, back to the point eh?"

"Try talking to your dad?" Alec suggested. "Has he found anything else out anyway?"

"Not as far as I know. What do I ask him though, about what my mother is hiding?"

"It could be why she fusses over me?" Alec suggested.

John put his head in his hands, shaking it then looking up.

"I think we're more than cousins," John stated.

Neither of them were aware the kitchen door had opened.

"How long have you both suspected?" John's mother asked them.

"That I'm adopted?" John turned to ask her.

Alec almost toppled his chair over but he knew deep down it was true.

"Your aunt, Alec's mother, she was your real mother John and I'm sorry we never told you but she made me promise."

"Does my dad know?" Alec wanted to know.

"I told him, when she died but we decided it was best not to bring it up."

"That's over three years ago," John reminded her. "How could you not tell me or Alec?"

"John, we thought with how close the two of you had got, that you'd work it out. Alec, I'm sorry, that we kept it quiet afterwards."

"Well that explains a few things," John tried to joke. "I somehow knew to stick around more often. I wish I'd spent more time with her and that we'd known there was something wrong with her."

"She told me," his mother replied. "Near the end though. She made me promise to look after Alec and one day to tell him."

"Well it also explains my brother, why we are so different," John told her. "You're quiet Alec."

"What do I say? That's why I always went to you when I wanted to know something," Alec told him.

"Do you want to know anything?" his aunt asked him.

Well at least she was still his aunt. John however was still in shock for a change, Alec thought.

"Alec, she never meant to hurt you, by not telling you she was ill. She was trying to spare you and your dad."

"That wasn't fair," Alec replied. "That last holiday we had was the last time she'd acted herself. Then just over six months later, when she'd been really ill, she left us."

His aunt put her hands on his shoulders.

"I remember what you were like Alec. Then you met Rose. I think your mother was watching out for you and sent her. I think I may have already told you that," his aunt smiled. "John, it wasn't an easy decision to adopt you, from my own sister. It was done quietly, only your grandmother knew, it was easy back then. Your real mother was only seventeen, she lived at home and things were difficult."

"Then she met Alec's dad?" John asked, trying to take it in he'd suddenly acquired another brother. "Alec, that does explain a lot. So my dad, well my adopted dad was okay with it?"

"We'd just got married, we were only twenty one and not ready to start our own family. It seemed the right thing to do, no-one was to know, I easily passed you as my own, a lot of my friends thought that was why we got married and we'd moved away from our old neighbourhood in Glasgow. We just introduced you as if I'd just had you."

"You didn't really adopt me, did you?" John asked. "You paid her?"

"It wasn't like that Alec. Your dad, well your adopted dad, he had a good job, we could afford it and we were moving away, it was easy to cover up but yes, we gave her some money but we registered you as our own, a home birth."

John supposed it was easier back then. He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Well, just so you know, I don't really blame you. All that time though? Then she got married and had Alec but chose not to have any more?" John asked her.

"She had a difficult time with Alec," his mother replied. "I'm still your mother John, aren't I?"

John got up and she moved from behind Alec's chair, then he went to hug her.

"Yeah, you're still my mother. Alec, you're being very quiet."

"What can I say? She gave no clues John."

"Maybe she did and you just never noticed?" John suggested. "All those times we got together when you were younger?"

"Maybe? Can I tell Rose?" Alec wanted to know.

His aunt smiled at him. "Of course you can, she's like family to us. We missed her during the last holiday. Your uncle is doing all he can, without involving her and her mother."

"We know. Rose understands it's not easy and she won't let her mother get involved. I was thinking of going down there to college but I don't think she'll let me."

"Rose wants what's best for you, to get you into the police," John reminded him.

"John's right," his aunt agreed. "Listen to her before you do anything hasty." 


	60. Getting nervous

Getting nervous

A/N: DW fans may recognise a new character!

Alec remained seated, his aunt going off.

"So you told them then?" she was asked.

"They would have guessed, those two are clever," she replied. "Alec's on about going to college in London, to be with Rose. I can't say I blame him but he doesn't think she'll agree."

"Why not?"

"Because he's better off up here. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with the colleges down there but the one he'll need, Rose would never get in," she told him. "When will you find out about that agreement Rose's mother made? It's been a while now."

"I know but if she doesn't want her mother involved, it takes time Mary," he replied, going back to his evening paper. "I'm glad John and Alec know, Alec needs him but I'm surprised Alec hasn't worked it out before."

John had sat opposite who was now his half brother.

"Well, we shouldn't be that surprised," he told Alec.

"I suppose not? I'll tell Rose when we see her, no point in telling her over the phone. She'll get a surprise," Alec replied.

"You're telling me," John laughed. "We should have known. Mum will have to tell Peter I suppose? She didn't seem to want to say much about it though?"

"I expect she wants it to sink in first?" Alec wondered.

"That's how I knew to look after you and Rose in school," John told him. "I wonder why your mum never told her to tell us?"

"You mean your mum?" Alec smiled. "I expect she thought it was enough telling your mum? This is confusing now."

"You're telling me," John smiled back. "What do you think Rose will make of it? I hope we get told a bit more."

"So do I. I'd best go home and tell my dad we know. I expect it will be a relief to him?" Alec wondered.

"Yeah, I expect so. Well, for once, I'm lost for words. Guess I can't call you little cous any more then?"

"Yes but don't go around calling me little brother instead," Alec laughed.

Alec finally went home and his aunt had already called his dad to say he knew.

"She was honest with me when we met," his dad told him. "John was old enough to be told but she didn't want to upset him or Peter, how did you both guess anyway?"

"It wasn't that difficult Dad, the way John would volunteer to take me and Rose places and help us arrange things and the way I would go to him when I wanted to talk," Alec replied.

"Yes, I should have known," his dad smiled. "Maybe after your mother died, it would have been better if we'd told you both, then John may have stayed home a bit more?"

"He was finishing his teaching course I expect?" Alec replied. "Then it was just lucky he got my school. Besides, when I think about it, guessing who Rose was kept me occupied."

His dad had to smile at the thought.

"Yes, I expect she did? It's a shame you never got up the courage to see who she was?"

"Dad, I never even knew I liked girls back then," Alec laughed. "Anyway, I said to John I should tell her in person, not over the phone, just like I should tell her I wouldn't mind going to college down there."

"Think carefully about that Alec. Rose wouldn't want you to risk not getting in the police just for her," his dad reminded him.

"Well, people manage to get in the police down there Dad," Alec replied. "I expect she's worried my accent will let me down? Just like she was afraid of talking when she came up here."

"I expect so? Well talk to her when you see her then? It won't be long before it's the holidays. Is John still taking you?"

"He's not said anything. I don't think I'll feel as bad about him offering to take me now?"

Before he knew it, he was rushing around after school on the Friday they broke up as they had decided to travel overnight when it was quieter and Alec wished they could do the same going back but they would have to be at school. Alec was waiting for John to arrive and was getting nervous at seeing Rose again.

"Sit down Alec," his dad suggested as he leaned on the back of a chair.

"It's just seeing Rose again," Alec grinned.

"She won't have forgotten you," his dad smiled. "You talk to her every night you know?"

"That's different Dad. I think I may have changed a bit since I last saw her. John says I've got taller and I need a haircut."

His dad laughed. "He's playing the big brother, now he can. Rose might like you with longer hair? As for being taller, John's tall, it's only natural. He was saying last Sunday that you were worried about seeing her again, I honestly don't know why, you have nothing to worry about."

"Yes, I do Dad, I met that Mickey she talked about," Alec replied, wishing John would hurry up so he'd stop feeling nervous. "She has to pass by where he works every day and she said when they had the shutters open, everyone would start winding him up about her."

"Maybe they do Alec but you have to trust her. You both chose to continue your relationship when she had to move Alec, you both have to keep your agreement. One of you could have given in but you didn't and that counts for something. Think how you would be feeling now if you had given up on her or she on you?" his dad asked him as a knock came on the door and John let himself in.

John had started doing that now, they had easily accepted things had changed between the two of them and Alec's dad had had told John to start treating their house as his own. Now though, with John staying put the last few years, he was looking for a place of his own, his who were now his adopted parents saying if he did, they were going to sell the house and maybe move.

They'd said the house would be too big for them and they may even move further north, to the Highlands somewhere. John had agreed they should, if his adopted dad sold his business and retired.

John was helping Alec put his things in the car after they'd said goodbye and John reckoned with a couple of stops, they'd get to Rose around five in the morning, John laughing they'd have to wake Rose up.

"No way," Alec laughed as John set off. "I don't think she'll be able to sleep at all tonight. I bet she'll stay up in case we are early and she'll be tired tomorrow. I'm glad we're setting off tonight, I get the whole day with her tomorrow."

John had to laugh.

Rose had been having a boring time waiting for Alec to come back after the summer holidays. She'd got tired of having to pass the garage Mickey worked in and even walking on the other side of the street had not stopped the men working there from shouting over to her.

She had thought of reporting them to their boss but he'd most likely just tell them to get back to work and they'd do it again the following day. Shareen had suggested going to the police and two days before Alec was due to visit, Rose decided she'd had enough and called at the local police station.

"Just wait until Alec joins the police," Rose huffed to Shareen as they waited in the police station.

"He won't be able to give ya special attention," Shareen replied, checking her nails. "What are we doing here Rose?"

"What I just told that desk sergeant," Rose replied. "It's against the law for a builder to wolf-whistle at a woman now."

Shareen burst out laughing, getting a look from the desk sergeant, who thought Rose was winding him up when she said she wanted to report sexual harassment, since they didn't get many women coming in voluntarily. He thought that had to be a first, they usually got dragged in by their mothers.

"Yeah, you wish Rose, where did ya hear that?" Shareen asked instead.

"I heard it on the news Shareen, keep up. Alec would go crazy if I told him, he warned Mickey off but he can't take on the whole garage, they'd beat him up. I've put up with it for weeks Shareen, enough's enough. Looks like they finally dragged someone out to see me," she nudged towards a man who looked like he didn't want to be there.

She then noticed his face changed when he saw Rose and Shareen sitting there.

"Ladies. I apologise for keeping you both waiting, I wasn't told two beautiful young women had come to report something. Come to the interview room with me, then I'll take your statement. I'm detective inspector Billy Shipton and you two are?"

"I'm just with her," Shareen suddenly decided to say.

Rose nudged her friend, since she'd brought her for some moral support. The officer seemed amused Rose thought and he was clearly flirting with them, some good he was going to be.

"I want to be taken seriously," Rose insisted, unfolding her arms and picking up her school bag.

"Yes, yes, of course," the DI told her, gesturing for them to go first.

Rose rolled her eyes at her friend as if to say why had she bothered.

As they followed the man down some corridors, Rose hoping they wouldn't need a map to get out, she was beginning to think this was a waste of time but it needed stopping. While she thought Mickey was partly innocent in all this, he'd done nothing to stop his workmates from harassing her every time she walked past, to the point they still called over from the other side of the road.

They finally reached an interview room and they were indicated to sit down, the DI going to get a sheet of paper.

"I'm told this is about harassment?" he asked Rose, since she'd made it clear it was her making the complaint.

"Yeah, every time I walk past Manny's garage in Cross Street, they all start shouting things to me," Rose complained.

"Well, have you done anything to encourage them?" she was asked, getting a snigger from Shareen.

"Well I admit I used to, when I was thirteen," Rose had to admit, getting a smile from the DI. "Are ya writing this down?" she added.

"I will be doing," the DI replied, taking the grin off his face. "So it started when you were thirteen? Why has it taken you three years to think about reporting it? I would say you're around sixteen?"

"Because I went away for three years and I only came back in May," Rose huffed, wondering how he'd guessed how old she was. "Okay, my mum moved us up to Scotland for three years, it didn't work out so we came back. I know one of the blokes, I used to wind him up but since I came back, the others decided they'd wind him up, then they started harassing me. Can't ya do something about it?"

The DI scratched the back of his head. "Winding someone up is not a criminal offence," he told her. "What exactly are they saying?"

Rose looked at the clock on the wall, wishing she had one of those mobile phones because she was supposed to be calling Alec and she'd not told him she was going to complain about the blokes who worked with Mickey. She'd promised Alec she'd stay away from Mickey but not told him how bad it was when she walked past.

"The usual," Rose replied. "Mickey, the one I know, he stays quiet while the others egg him on, telling him if he doesn't want me there are plenty there that do."

"Well, whatever your name is, seems like they are aiming it at the bloke you know?" the DI told her. "Have they called you by name? What is your name anyway?"

"It's Rose Tyler. No, they've not called my name but they shout loud enough to hear them across the street," she replied. "They shout stuff like why don't I pick a bloke or say they wouldn't mind getting to know me. I thought there was a law that men weren't allowed to harass women?"

"There should be but they don't seem to be making sexual insinuations," the DI replied. "Can't you find another way home?"

"That's not the point, is it?" Rose sighed. "So, ya can't do anything about it?"

The DI saw her looking at the clock.

"You have somewhere to be?" he asked her.

"I should be calling my boyfriend," she admitted.

The DI looked disappointed at the news but she was sixteen at the very most and he shouldn't be looking but old habits died hard. He was married now, to Sally and it was weird because he'd suddenly found himself in 1969, in a tunnel and a weird bloke with some home-made contraction in his hands he'd laughingly called a timey-wimey detector had told him he had to take a message back to 2007 and it would take him a long time. Now, he should believe anything.

He'd decided to still remain in the police, even though he'd had a job offer in a video company. The way things were going though, he may just wait until technology advanced and get away from petty things like men hitting on a sixteen year old blonde, who may or may not have encouraged them in the first place. After all, the saying went 'Boys will be boys' but the said blonde was looking at him.

"Okay, what's the name and the address of the garage and I'll get an officer to go around and say there's been a complaint, okay?" he asked her.

Rose nodded as he passed her the piece of paper.

"Will ya keep my name out of it?" she asked as she began writing.

"Geez Rose, they'll know it's you," Shareen laughed.

"Can't ya say you're going round all businesses?" Rose disagreed.

"I suppose so? So, you have a boyfriend? Doesn't he live near you?" the DI asked her.

"No, he lives in Scotland and he'll be here early on Saturday morning. I want to tell him I'm doing something about it, otherwise he will and they won't go easy on him," Rose replied.

DI Shipton thought she wasn't wrong there, a young Scottish boy in the east of London telling a bunch of mechanics to stop harassing his girlfriend. More likely than not, it would get violent, she was just trying to protect him.

Rose wrote everything down and passed it back to him.

"I'll see what I can do then? Did you leave your telephone number?" she was asked.

"My mum will kill me for coming here today," Rose sighed.

Shareen nudged her as the DI was watching her.

"Come on Rose, Alec will wonder why you've not called him."

"Yeah, I'll tell him when he gets here on Saturday. He said he's got something to tell me," Rose replied as they got up.

"On top of asking ya something?" Shareen laughed.

"Bye ladies," the DI smiled. "I will call you when an officer has spoken to those involved."

"Geez Rose, you're really gonna make them worse. They'll know who sent the police," Shareen warned her.

"I know but what choice do I have?" Rose asked her. "They'll get worse if I leave it, maybe now, they'll be so annoyed they'll ignore me."

"Well, ya used to just wind Mickey up, I suppose it got out of hand?" Shareen suggested.

Billy Shipton shook his head as the two of them left. As Rose Tyler got older, she was going to have more problems than just walking past a garage, especially if her boyfriend was up in Scotland.

Rose and Shareen went back to the estate and Rose went to phone Alec, who was wondering why she was so late calling him, since it was her turn. When the phone rang, it made him jump and he hoped it was her.

"Rose, why are you so late? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I just got delayed on the way back. Ya know I was having trouble walking past where Mickey works? Well I went to do something about it."

"You did? Rose, I asked you to ignore them," he reminded her.

"Yeah, I know but it's not that easy Alec. I went to the police station, they said they'd get someone to call at the garage."

"Rose, it will only make things worse," Alec warned her. "John and I could have dealt with it for you next week. Anyway, see what happens eh? Guess what though Rose? I have something really exciting to tell you when I see you."

"Hey, you sound cheerful," Rose laughed, forgetting about the garage. "Tell me you've found a way for me to go back with you?"

"No, I'm sorry Rose, I just wish I had. I wanted to talk to you about that though, something to think about but this bit of news, well I suppose it may not come as much of a surprise. I'm not saying anything until I get there, it's just one more day after tomorrow, I can't wait until we set off. Will you be awake?"

"I'll stay up all night Alec, it doesn't matter what time you arrive, you have the code to get in, just come up but don't knock too loud, will ya? I probably won't sleep anyway, there's no point in me going to bed. What time are ya setting off?"

So the following evening as Alec was getting into John's car and they set off, Jackie was getting ready to go out with her friends to the pub for a few hours.

"Come with us Rose," she suggested as she picked up her handbag.

"No, I'm gonna wait and see if Alec rings when he gets a bit nearer to London. I've missed him so much Mum."

"I know you have sweetheart and ya make the best of it, that's the main thing. At least you'll be able to go out next week though?"

"Yeah. Alec says he's got something to tell me and something he wants to talk about. I bet ya anything it's about him going to school and college down here. What do ya think Mum? I know I miss him but can I let his education suffer just to be with me?"

"Rose, I know ya want him down here but it's what's best for him. I know ya tried to catch up at school but ya wasted all that time before ya got there. You have to face it Rose, ya tried ya best but he had all the advantages."

"He's clever Mum, just like John is. He's gonna make a great detective," Rose smiled. "You get going Mum, I want to be here if he calls. I just know he wants to talk about going to college here but I can't let him. I know there are the better colleges on the other side of the city but he'd never fit in there any more than he'd fit in around here. I dread to think what the students would think of him being from Scotland."

"Yeah, I suppose ya have a point?" her mother agreed. "I don't know how you got away with it up there though? Well I'm off now and make sure if they arrive in the early hours of the morning, tell them to be quiet."

So Rose waited and just before her mother got back, Alec called from a service station.

"Where are ya?" Rose wanted to know.

"Somewhere in England," Alec laughed, since John had gone to get some cartons of coffee. "It's taken us a while to cross the border."

"Geez Alec, ya make it sound like ya need a passport," Rose laughed.

"Yes, I'll apply shall I? I might need one some day. Anyway, we're on a motorway, John figured it would be easier but he complained it was one you had to pay to use part of it but he said he's heard there were road works the way we came last time and they ll do most of it at night."

"Well, if they close some of it off, you may have to take a longer diversion. Mum said when ya get here, keep the noise down," she joked.

"Yes Rose, we don't want to upset your mother," Alec joked back.

A few hours later, Rose was in the kitchen, trying to see any cars arriving and parking where John had done the last time. She was tired, she'd been dozing in the armchair for a while but she couldn't sleep properly, not until they got there.

John was making his was across London, they were both tired but Rose had assured John that her mother would avoid the living room to let him have a few hours sleep.

"Getting nervous about seeing Rose?" John broke the silence between them.

"A little. I don't know what she'll say when she finds out about us," Alec replied. "I still have a lot of questions about it."

"Yeah, I expected you to so I'll tell you what else I was told, when we get to Rose's, she may as well know as well, she'll be asking questions knowing her," John laughed.

"Did you find out why mum never let on before she died?" Alec wanted to know.

"Yes, I'll tell you that as well. Peter didn't take it very well when we finally got hold of him. I suppose it explains why we were never that close," John replied as he tried to remember how to get behind Rose's block of flats.

"I was never that close to him until mum died, he stuck around for a bit but then he went off. Then you came back, like you knew I needed someone to talk to."

"Then you found Rose," John smiled. "Maybe you didn't need me that much?"

"Don't say that," Alec replied as he saw the now familiar playground. "I bet Rose is looking out of the kitchen window."

John let out a laugh.

"Just look for the window with the light on. Alec, I didn't meant it like that, that you didn't need me. Something made me give up travelling and finish the teaching course and goodness knows how they picked me for your school but they did and I'm happy I could help you and Rose settle in. Look over there, if that's Rose's block of flats."

Rose had spotted the red lights of a car, who else would be out at this time around here? Her heart was fluttering and she had knots in her stomach. She wanted to go down but thought she'd best not as she could make out two figures at the back of the car.

She went into the living room and sat in the armchair and waited for a tap on the door. Her Alec had come back and she knew she was going to find it hard to let him leave again. If she were that way, if he said he'd get transferred down here and go to school and college here, she'd jump at the chance but she couldn't let him and he knew it.

No matter how much they both wanted to be together all the time, she knew it was impossible until she was eighteen and then it was going to be risky, she may still have to face Bob if she went back. John had been given some disturbing news before they'd left but he didn't want to spoil their time together, it had been bad enough the last holiday.

His who he thought was his father had got to know from a fairly reliable source that not only could Rose be faced with being forced to live with Bob if she went back to Paisley, she may be returned to him if she set foot in Scotland again. If she registered for a school or anything else and it was passed on to the police, she could be declared she'd run away from home and placed with Bob.

John had been sad to learn it, as had his who he thought was his mother had, who had told Alec's dad and they'd decided not to say anything unless Rose was planning on trying to return when she was eighteen, which was still in some doubt but this would be a major disappointment to both her and Alec.

The other news had been that if it had been Rose this source had got to know about, which they all thought must be a certainty, she was under this threat until she was twenty one. They had all hoped they'd got it wrong but John had an awful feeling they weren't. How could they tell Rose or Alec they could be kept apart for even longer if Rose wouldn't give in and agree to Alec going to school and college near where she lived? Now, John had to smile as Alec refrained from running across the playground to get to Rose, then as Alec let them in and they climbed the stairs to Rose's floor, Alec's heart was pounding.

He was wondering how he'd managed not seeing her for weeks on end and how long he could do it but he knew Rose felt the same way. He tapped lightly at the door and Rose was up in a shot, going to unlock it.

"Hi! Well come on in but be quiet, mum won't be happy if ya wake her," Rose smiled, taking a box from Alec and wondering what it was.

"Hi Rose, that box is for you," he told her when they got to the living room.

She opened it and gasped.

"My records! Thanks. Well come here then."

John tried not to blush as Rose hugged Alec but then she turned on him.

"Thanks for offering to stay and take us out," she told him.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Best try and get some sleep for a few hours then? I hope your mother won't be rattling pots and pans when she gets up?" John grinned.

"You've been here before," Rose reminded him. "I brought the duvet out for ya."

"Yeah, thanks. Alec, let's tell Rose our news after we get some sleep eh?" John suggested. 


	61. Tell Rose everything

Tell Rose everything

All Rose wanted to do was get Alec in her room and show him how much she had missed him. They dragged everything inside, Rose shushing him as he had loads of questions for her.

"Shush, don't wake my mum or you'll never hear the end of it. Well come here, I missed ya so much."

After quickly getting undressed down to their underwear, Rose in just a vest top and skimpy knickers, they got into Rose's bed and Rose landed on top of him.

"I missed you too Rose. I wish I didn't have to wait so long, I miss you every day."

"So do I Alec, I'm driving Shareen crazy talking about ya. It's horrible, having to go past that garage and Mickey's stopped talking to me, he leaves his mates to do it. I hope the police do something about it," she told him as he began kissing her neck.

"Let me and John go round," he suggested.

"It'll just make things worse, let's see what happens? I missed you making me feel so good."

They showed each other how they felt, Rose melting as he touched her and afterwards, they fell asleep, Alec telling her how much he loved her.

"I love you so much too Alec. How much longer can we stay apart?" Rose asked, her arms around his neck as they lay on their sides.

They were woken a few hours later by a knock on the door and her mother shouting she'd made them some breakfast. They hurriedly got dressed and joined John in the kitchen, Jackie serving up the food.

"What are you lot doing today?" she asked them as John grinned they had walked in hand in hand.

"I think we'll take it easy today Jackie," John told her. "I've still got a headache from driving. I'll just watch TV if that's okay? What are you two doing Alec?"

"I'll go shopping with mum, we need a few extra things for you two being here," Rose smiled.

"Oh, I wanted to give you a bit towards our keep Jackie," John told them.

"Oh rubbish, Rose said ya'd be going out. Keep it for buying food while ya out. If ya going anywhere nice tomorrow, I'll come with ya."

John should have expected that he supposed. Alec just had to expect it but they could go off on their own for a few hours. He had a surprise for Rose though. His dad had mentioned another holiday next year, if they still wanted to go and had said if they promised to behave suitably, they could share a room and he was thinking about maybe going to the place they'd last gone with Alec's mother Broadchurch.

Alec had been happy at the prospect of showing Rose around. They'd talked about it before Alec had left, his dad wanting to cheer him up after learning John had been his half brother all along.

"Why did you never tell me Dad? I was old enough when mum died. It would maybe have made me feel better."

"I know Alec, I should have told you," his dad had admitted. "Well, now you know why you and John got so close. Will you and Rose still want to go away next year?"

"I'll ask her when I see her but I expect so. We'll be seventeen then dad, you must know how Rose and I feel about each other and she does take precautions. Will you think about letting us share?"

"Aye Alec, I'll think before booking and yes, I expect you shared all those weeks you were in London and Rose does seem the type who would act responsible. It was different back in my day but now you know about your mother. I never judged her when she admitted it, just before we got married and she'd left it because she thought I would leave her."

"I wouldn't have been upset Dad. With Rose, it was her that suggested she take responsibility, I never even asked her to," Alec admitted.

"Yes, I expect she did but even so, you know now why I put restrictions on you when she was here. I suppose in the back of my mind, I didn't want anything to happen like it did with your mother. I told John everything, he can tell you the rest. Alec, I expect you to do right by Rose, should there be any mishaps understand?"

Alec had agreed and had told his dad he would never leave Rose, were something to happen. He was now waiting for John to tell him and Rose the rest, Rose deserved to know as much as they did. They may have only known each other just over three years but somehow, it felt longer. He couldn't put into words how he felt about it, it seemed they just belonged together.

Rose and Jackie went off shopping, leaving Alec and John watching TV as they were both still a bit tired. Alec had offered to go with them but Rose had insisted he rested. He'd asked her again as she was leaving.

"I could come and help carry the shopping?" he offered.

"Alec, you've been travelling all night, don't be daft. We manage every other time. Mum's got used to using the bus again, though how Bob had managed to drive home and not got caught when they'd been to the pub is beyond me."

"Well okay, if you say you can manage? We need to talk when you get back Rose."

They kissed goodbye and he went to join John watching the end of a kids programme.

"Are we going to tell Rose everything?" Alec wanted to know as John reached for the remote control.

"Is there nothing else on? It's Saturday morning," John wanted to know. "Why are there only four channels?"

Alec had to smile. He'd never had that problem, he used to wait for Rose and they'd go into town with his dad and now, the two of them just went and he missed her not being there. John turned the TV off and turned to Alec.

"I bet you're happy to see her?"

"Yeah, I missed her. I don't know what she'll say about us now or about me coming down here," Alec replied.

"We're talking about Rose here," John grinned. "She'll want what's best for you. She may be afraid you won't fit in down here?"

"She thought she wouldn't fit in, remember? I don't know if she's forgiven you for showing her up in class yet," Alec joked. "I'm off to unpack, want to hang anything up?"

"She's got a large wardrobe?" John wondered.

"Not really but she made me some room. I kept telling her she needs one the size of Narnia or one where it's bigger on the inside."

While Rose and Jackie were out, they stopped for coffee and Jackie asked Rose how she felt about Alec being back.

"I don't want to let him go again Mum. If he asks me about finishing school here and apply for college, I'm afraid I'll give in and say yes."

"I know ya want him to stay Rose. You know what it's like around here though and those you go to school with. You'd be forever defending him," her mother reminded her.

"I know Mum, it wouldn't be fair on him because he'd try his hardest to fit in. Mum I went to the police, about the blokes where Mickey works. I knew if I didn't that Alec would go round and they wouldn't be friendly."

"Well, ya did the right thing Rose but why have they started shouting at ya?"

"Because I used to tease Mickey on my way home, then I went away. I expect now it's 'cos I'm getting older, they want me to show off in front of them. Actually, if I turned on them and ask them who wants to take me out, it might shut them up."

"Be careful Rose, it might backfire on ya," Jackie warned her. "What's Mickey doing about it then?"

"Nothing Mum, that's the problem. Probably because Alec warned him to stay away from me."

"Well what do ya expect then?" her mother asked her as someone said hello to her.

"Jackie, I didn't know ya were back?" the woman Rose didn't know the name of asked her.

"Yeah, we've been back since May. It was okay up in Scotland but it wasn't home," Jackie replied sadly. "Rose didn't want to leave though, I had to drag her back, didn't I Rose?" Jackie seemed to cheer up.

Rose hated it when her mother showed her up. She just wanted to get the shopping over with and get back to Alec, to find out what he wanted to talk about. She was happy he'd brought her records back though, she'd not opened the box to see if he'd brought them all. She expected he'd left them last time because they had no idea she wouldn't be going back with him.

What did he want to talk about though? It was bugging her and her mother was still busy talking.

"Mum, we still have the supermarket," she reminded her.

"What's your hurry?" she was asked as they were about to leave the caf .

"Alec has something to tell me. I wanna know what it is, if it's not about him and school. Mum, I was thinking. Do ya think he wants to get engaged or something?"

"What? You're a bit young yet Rose. Besides, would he have bought ya that other ring?"

"Maybe not or maybe it was to see if I expected an engagement ring? I wish he'd have just told me on the phone."

"Rose, he knows you'll wait until you can go back or if he's brave enough to stay down here. Maybe when he's finished college, he may come back?"

"Mum, I'll be old enough to brave going back by then," Rose laughed.

"Well, I don't like the idea of ya going back, that's all. Promise me you'll make sure it's safe?"

"They'll all make sure it's safe for me Mum. Alec won't let me go back otherwise. His uncle's doing his best to get information. If you'd got a better look at that letter Mum?"

"I know Rose and I'm sorry it led to what happened but I had no idea," Jackie replied, going for the carrier bag handles on the chair beside her.

"I know Mum, I don't blame you entirely but you were never like that before ya met him," Rose reminded her.

"Well, I won't let any more blokes lead me on like that, I can tell ya that now. I should have stayed here and gone out with Howard from the market," Jackie regretted.

"Well at least you already knew him Mum," Rose smiled, picking up the bag next to her. "Mind you, I have room to talk after seeing Alec in the library."

They soon finished their shopping and knowing Alec had something to talk about, Jackie made herself scarce in the kitchen.

"Has she gone to rattle some pots and pans?" John laughed.

Rose pretended to throw the cushion that was on the chair arm at him, Alec stopping her. Jackie only made herself a mug of tea and retreated to her bedroom, thinking it was obviously about Alec maybe coming to stay. She knew Rose wouldn't let him, he would find it tough to finish school here if he wanted to get in the police.

"Alec, do you want to tell Rose or shall I?" John asked him.

"Is it about Alec wanting to come to school here?" Rose asked him.

"No Rose, we still have to talk about that. This is some good news, something that will make you happy but I'm sorry, it's not that we've found a way for you to come back with us," Alec told her. He saw she looked disappointed. "My uncle is still working on it, none of us will give up."

Rose buried her head in his shoulder.

"I know Alec. So, what's gonna make me happy?"

"Well, John and I were talking a few days ago when he asked me a question, didn't you?" Alec asked John.

"Your boyfriend's clever," John grinned. "I asked him if he thought we were more than cousins."

Rose sat up. "What? Are ya being serious? That would mean? How's that possible?"

"We found out Rose, my aunt told us. John and I are half brothers," Alec admitted, still not completely used to the idea.

"Wow. Well that explains a few things," Rose smiled. "That's great. Wow, I'm really happy for ya both. So, what happens now?"

"Well, I'm still at home but I'm thinking of getting my own place," John admitted. "I still treat my adopted mum as my own. They adopted me when I was born, Alec's mum was only young and living at home and they'd just got married. Rose, no paperwork was ever done, we trust you not to say anything."

"That goes without saying," Rose replied. "So, she just handed you to her sister?"

"Yes, they'd just moved here from Glasgow when they got married, it was easy to say she'd been expecting. We don't have all the details yet but I learned a few more things Alec," John told them. "Your mum met a friend of the family in secret. She was totally gone on him, he was married and they had a short affair."

"Did he leave her when she found out she was pregnant?" Rose wanted to know.

"Something like that. He'd promised to provide for her but his wife found out and threatened to divorce him, since she had all the money. So who I thought was my mum talked to her then fianc about it and they agreed and your mum kept it a secret, wearing big clothes and not going out much. Apparently, they got married and moved away and everyone thought I was hers and that was why they got married. Sixties stuff, it was a different world back then," John joked.

Alec was just as much surprised as Rose was.

"So, your dad knew?" Rose asked Alec.

"Yeah, she told him before they got married," John replied. "I take it you're not that surprised?" he asked Rose.

"Well, I thought there was more to it than you being cousins," Rose grinned. "Wow, that's one family secret though. Was it all kept in your mother's family?"

"Yeah, it was kept quiet. We asked why no-one told us when she died but Alec and I knew we were getting close, after I got the job at your school, they figured we'd work it out," John replied.

"Well, I'm really happy for ya. If ya get a place of your own, will they stay where they are?" Rose asked him.

"For now, until my adopted dad decides to retire. He's still working out how far Bob will have gone to try to get you back. Rose, I didn't want to worry you any more but he did find one more thing. Do you want to know now of before we leave?"

"Just get it over with John please?" Rose insisted.

"Yes John, it's best to get it over with," Alec agreed.

"Well, you know why we delayed telling you about Rose not going back with us the last time?" John asked them. "I'm sorry Rose but we are pretty sure Bob had held himself responsible for you until you are twenty one."

Rose started to get up but Alec held onto her.

"How come?" Rose wanted to know. "What does he hope to gain by it? I've already worked out he wanted me, not my mum."

"Shush Rose, calm down," Alec had to insist. "Anything else?" he asked John.

"I really, really hate to say this but we think it's if you come back to Scotland at all," John told them sadly.

Rose got up and dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door and making Jackie appear and her seeing Alec go after her.

"'ere, you, what have ya said to her?" Jackie wanted to know.

"Nothing Mrs Tyler," Alec insisted. "It was what John told her, she just got up and ran off."

"Well, you may as well tell me," Jackie replied, banging on the bathroom door. "Rose, are you okay sweetheart? I warned you not to upset her," she turned back to Alec, pointing her finger at him.

"It's my fault," John admitted. "There was no easy way to tell her she can't go back to Scotland, until she turns twenty one. Jackie, do you remember the slightest thing about that agreement you signed? You should really think about going to get some legal advice about it."

Jackie tried to calm down but with Rose being in the bathroom, probably crying her eyes out, it wasn't easy to do.

"How can I admit such a thing?" she asked John. "I was stupid and got taken in by that b*******, how could I have been so stupid?"

She put her hands over her face and John went to put his arm around her.

"Rose had Alec, I had no-one," she sobbed into John's shoulder.

"I know Jackie, I'm sorry but you did the right thing, getting her away from him. You weren't to know, was she Alec?" John asked him.

"No, it's not your fault. My dad says Bob saw the potential in Rose, when she got older. He was going to use her, wasn't he John?" Alec asked him.

"He told you then?" John replied. "I suppose you're old enough now? Bob was probably going to use her, we can only guess what his friends were up to but Rose fought back, he never reckoned on that. She met Alec and that made the difference."

"No, she would have fought back on her own," Alec replied. "She didn't need me."

"Of course she did," John disagreed. "You kept her determined she wasn't going to get caught up in it. Jackie, she kept going in to see what was going on, didn't she?" he asked Jackie.

"Yeah, a few times while she was waiting for Alec," Jackie admitted. "There were a few times I thought she was gonna stay, then Alec would ring the doorbell. You saved her more than I did."

Alec tried not to blush, Rose's mother was paying him a compliment. He tried knocking on the bathroom door again.

"Rose, please let me in," he asked her.

Rose was feeling sick and was over the sink. The reality was that her mother had been sucked in and almost dragged herself with her. What would she have done without Alec? Now, Bob still hadn't let her escape, she was stuck almost another five years and it was heart-breaking because Alec was going to offer to come and live down here and she couldn't let him.

She dried her eyes on the towel and opened the door, Alec rushing in and taking hold of her.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Rose, I promise. My dad said if I want to come down here and finish school, he'll let me. Stop crying Rose, please?"

"I know ya wanna come down here Alec but ya can't. I'm not gonna let ya be dragged down by going to a lesser school and college. You're more clever than half my school put together, well probably more and ya'd show them up and they'd pick on ya."

"Rose, do you think I care?" he asked her as John took Jackie into the kitchen for yet another mug of tea.

"How can I let ya Alec? I was lucky I got away with it up there but you don't know this area like I do. You'd spend ages travelling to a good school and even then, you'd get picked on for being Scottish. I wish it wasn't true Alec but it is. You know how much I love you but I won't see anything happen to you for any reason."

"Rose, come and sit down. I could learn to talk with an English accent, like John," he smiled.

He took a tissue and handed it to her.

"I'd love to know how he got away with it," she tried to smile.

"Some perception filter," Alec tried not to laugh. "You know I would do anything for you Rose. At least think about me coming down here?"

"Alec, ya know how much I want ya to but you can't. I daren't even let you go sort out those blokes at the garage. It's tough around here, I learned to deal with it but I grew up here."

"I learned my mum came from a rough area of Glasgow. She had John and let him go and she never told anyone outside family. She got out of it though, when she met my dad. I have a tough background Rose, why are you so against me trying?" 


	62. Commitment

Commitment

Alec finally got Rose out of the bathroom but she still hadn't answered his question of why she was so against him going to live in London. They joined John and her mother in the kitchen.

"What did you say to upset Rose so much?" Jackie confronted poor Alec.

"Nothing Mrs Tyler. We had something to tell her."

"Well ya can tell me as well," Jackie replied.

"I told you Jackie, it was about we found out a few days ago that Alec and I are half brothers," John tried to explain.

"Well he must have said something to her," Jackie insisted.

"We found out Bob may still be trying to get Rose back and that the agreement you signed was implying it was up to her being twenty one," John tried to explain.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Mum, they think he got it changed somehow," Rose tried to tell her.

"It's true Jackie. He could easily have done it and we think if Rose goes back to Scotland, she'll be classed as a runaway and returned to him. He must have put something like that in the agreement."

Jackie reached for another tissue.

"Then it's all my fault for not reading the blasted thing," she cried. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"You weren't to know Mrs Tyler," Alec told her.

"No Jackie, he was clever," John agreed. "He only needed your signature on that agreement to go back and change it to whatever he wanted. When he realized Rose was avoiding going back to Paisley, he had it changed to anywhere in Scotland. Now she's sixteen though, he can't go back to child services but while she's still under twenty one, there are certain circumstances he can get her back."

"Why is he still after her?" Jackie wanted to know.

Alec wondered why she'd not noticed. Rose was growing into a beautiful young woman yet she had chosen to stay with him. Surely other young men would try to turn her head but it had already started with this garage she had to pass by every day to get to and from school.

"Jackie, I think we all know?" John asked her. "We know why he wants her back, she can be very valuable to him but we're not going to let that happen, are we Alec? With your permission Jackie, I'd like to help Alec look out for her. My dad, well my adopted dad is trying his best to find out who originally drew up this agreement and confront them but he doesn't want to name either of you."

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it?" Jackie asked. "I'm never going back and you're all intent in keeping Rose out of Scotland."

"For her own good," Alec reminded her. "If he goes after her, he still has to face my entire family. That's why my uncle is trying to find out who made the agreement legal."

"Well why doesn't he just give our names?" Jackie wanted to know.

"Jackie, you could also get into trouble for signing it," John reminded her. "We know you were never shown the entire agreement but your name and signature were on it. Then Bob can argue you gave him permission. There's no easy way out except to wait until Rose turns twenty one."

"Well why can't she confront whoever wrote the thing? Why can't she tell them she's old enough to make her own decisions?" Jackie asked.

"She has to be eighteen." John replied. "Then we have to find out the law firm who agreed to issue such an agreement. That's the problem Jackie, we could go around in circles but the end result is the same. If we expose Bob, he could claim you knew all about it and went along with it."

Jackie was about to run off but Rose caught her.

"I didn't know Rose," her mother cried.

"I know he fooled ya Mum but I tried to tell ya. Ya could have left him and he'd still have gone after us if we'd stayed up there. I suppose he figured I'd go back to see Alec but he knows I'm avoiding going back. Why the whole of Scotland though?" she asked John.

"I suppose he thinks you might move to another nearby town so you can see Alec?" John replied. "Rose, you and Alec may have been able to apply to go to the same college and get some financial support."

"Rose, we could do that down here, if you want?" Alec suggested. "We could move out of London."

"Alec I can't let ya leave your family for me. You need them."

John knew what she was trying to do.

"Rose is right," John told him. "Besides, neither of you can do anything just yet and staying down here, you wouldn't fit in Alec. Rose doesn't want you to have to go through it."

Rose still had tears in her eyes. She wanted him down here no matter what the cost was but it was unfair to him.

"Alec, John's right. We can't do anything but carry on as we are until you're old enough to leave home. Your uncle might have found that law firm by then and challenge them, right John?" Rose asked.

John seriously doubted it, whoever it was had covered their tracks and may not still be practising law.

"Alec, Rose is right. You'll have to stay as you are for now and discuss it later. I'd say you'd be better keeping to the original plan and complete your education near home. That way, you've got a better chance getting in the police academy. Other people manage," John told them.

"Easy for you to say," Rose disagreed. "If ya find out who's responsible, will that agreement be void?"

"I imagine so," John replied. "Bob must have had it changed fairly recently according to my dad's sources but if they've disappeared, there's cause to get it made void. That would entail getting Bob's copy and if he left a copy with them."

"Well he wouldn't have known I quickly read through it before we left," Jackie told him. "I wish I'd seen the name at the top of it but I was too busy trying to see what it said. I read enough to know to get Rose well away from him."

"Yes, thankfully," John replied. "Well, I hope this isn't going to spoil the rest of your holiday," he turned to Rose and Alec.

"No way," Rose tried to smile. "I guess we'll have to put up with it for now?"

"Rose, we'll manage," Alec tried to assure her. "John, we'll go round to where Rose is having all that trouble, won't we?"

"Well, all we can do is try. I'll talk to their boss and say Rose will take it further if they don't stop, that should do the job," John replied.

"Well I hope it works 'cos I've already been to the police and I was told they'd send someone round," Rose replied.

"Well they'll have to take notice if the boss gets more than one warning," John told her. "What about this Mickey?"

"He's keeping out of it 'cos Alec warned him to stay away from me," Rose replied.

"Well at least you won't have any bother with him. That told him then!" John joked.

"Yes John but he's standing back and letting his mates taunt her," Alec reminded his half brother.

"Sorry. Well, we'll have to talk to him, tell him if he cares about Rose, why is he letting his mates torment her?" John asked. "Does he live around here?"

"Leave it John. It's best not to confront him around here," Rose told him.

"Okay Rose, have it your way," John smiled. "So, what is there to do around here? We have to spend a few days looking around the tourist attractions. Are there any fairgrounds or theme parks then?"

Rose had to smile back at his enthusiasm.

"Tell you what, wouldn't it be good if there was a big wheel at the side of the river! Maybe one day someone will put one there!" John continued.

Everyone laughed at the thought. They made their plans where they were going and the next day, they were all up early to go to Brighton, John parking near the railway station and then they made their way to the seafront area and onto the pier where the first thing Jackie wanted to do was stop for a takeaway cup of tea so they all sat at the side of the pier.

"Hey John, there's your fairground," Rose laughed as Alec put his arm around her.

"Yes Rose, I've seen it but it's not open until after two. Don't they think people might want to go on the rides any earlier?" John protested.

"It's tradition," Jackie informed him. "It's to discourage people from skipping going to church instead. Maybe they should move with the times though, it's not the sixties any more."

John couldn't agree with her more, he was determined to at least go on the Ferris wheel as others called it but he'd have to convince Rose to sit with her mother, though that might take some doing as she seemed to be stuck like glue to Alec.

They were about to walk further up the pier when he took Alec to one side.

"Alec, can you get Rose to spend some time with her mother?"

Rose and Jackie were already leaning over the railings and pointing to something, Rose grinning.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Alec smiled. "I don't mind, they don't get the chance to go out for the day very often, let them go off."

"You came all this way to see her Alec but one day won't do any harm," John agreed.

"Well Rose wouldn't want you to look after her mother for the day," Alec teased him.

"Hey, watch it little brother," John teased him back. "We never really talked about that, did we? How do you feel about it?"

"It's taking some getting used to," Alec had to admit. "Are you going to have to tell the headmaster now?"

John rubbed the back of his head as he thought about it.

"I may get asked to leave, especially since I never declared I was your cousin. Mind you, you don't need me there now Rose has left and I think our mother was looking down to make sure I took care of you," John replied, seeing Rose loop her arm in her mother's as they walked off.

They left the pier, Rose wanting to go back later and they walked down the seafront, finding somewhere for lunch and seeing there wasn't an awful lot else to do due to it being mid October, they went back to the pier but Rose spotted a miniature railway sign just beyond the pier and dragged everyone off as the train approached the stop.

When they got back though, John thought he was going to have to cope with Jackie as Rose and Alec headed for some rides not suitable for her as they spun around and Rose clung hold of Alec, who was laughing.

"Not used to these?" he asked Rose as the ride set off at a slow pace.

He soon got his answer as she screamed with laughter in his ear and John had to laugh as Jackie looked concerned.

"Seems like they're enjoying themselves?" John asked her. "We all went to a fair near Paisley last year or was it the year before?" he smiled. "A lot happened in a very short space of time Jackie."

"You think I don't know that? I missed a hell of a lot of it you know? How the hell did I get taken in by that man that I ignored my daughter for three years?" Jackie asked him as Alec waved.

"It's not your fault Jackie and Rose doesn't blame you. It was lucky that Rose didn't get taken in by him either but she had Alec. I know he doesn't want to take the credit for it but he made a big difference in her life. I mean, just look at the two of them," he nodded towards where the ride was coming to a stop and Rose leaning across to kiss Alec's cheek.

"I tried to keep her safe," Jackie told him. "I let her sneak out a few times, like that first Christmas and new year."

"Yes, I know you did, she told us. Are you going on any of the rides?" he asked her as Rose ran towards them.

"That was great!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yes Rose, I could hear you screaming from here," John teased her.

"I have a sore ear from all that screaming Rose," Alec told her, getting a nudge from her.

"Come on mum, let's go on the big wheel," Rose suggested.

"You're not getting me on there," Jackie declared.

"Oh come on, I'll sit with ya," Rose encouraged her.

John hadn't thought it would be that easy.

As they waited in turn after paying and John wishing they could have bought just one ticket for everything, Rose had her arm in Alec's until it was nearly their turn.

"Alec, ya don't mind if I go on with my mum do ya?"

"No, you go ahead," Alec replied as he assumed John didn't want to go on with Jackie.

So as Rose helped her mother into the seat and the operator of the ride fastening the safety bar, Alec and John took the next one and John asked him an important question.

"So, before we leave this time, are you maybe going to do something?" John asked him.

"Such as?" Alec wanted to know, getting a nudge and hoping Rose couldn't hear.

"Don't be coy Alec. You bought her that sort of friendship ring last time, are you going to talk to her about getting engaged or something?"

"What? John, maybe it's a bit soon for that?" Alec asked him.

"Is It? You both love each other, you should think about talking to her about it. Do you think it will put her off? If so, I can assure you it won't, I've seen the two of you together."

"John, we'll only see each other during the holidays," Alec reminded him.

"So what? You both need to make some kind of commitment to each other, don't you think?'John asked him.

"I know but now, Rose doesn't want me to go to school down here, I don't know why she's so against it."

"Alec, she doesn't want to ruin your chances of getting in the police. She doesn't want to be selfish by getting her own way. Of course she wants you to, she's making the sacrifice for both of you. It's only for a couple of years, not forever," John told him. "Just think what you'd have to go through if you completed your education in London. Rose being in Paisley is a completely different thing."

Alec wondered if his older now half brother was right. Rose was sparing him everything she should have gone through but had somehow been spared, mostly by John.

"Maybe you are right?" he had to admit. "We have to get round her not coming back to Scotland somehow."

"I know, your uncle's doing all he can, let's see if by admitting Rose and her mother's names, we'll get there quicker?" John wondered.

"I don't want them getting into trouble," Alec reminded him.

"I know Alec. I wondered if those two are talking about you?" John tried to lighten the mood.

"Rose, I'll keep out of the way while Alec's here," her mother was telling Rose.

"Don't be daft Mum, John's already there anyway. Do ya know something? I think Alec is going to suggest we make some kind of commitment, maybe not get engaged though?"

"Well I should hope so," her mother replied as they descended for what she thought was one time too many and her stomach lurched yet again. "Why did this bloomin' thing have to go down forwards?"

Rose let out a laugh, thinking Alec was sure to hear it. When they finally got off, Jackie headed for a catering stall to get herself some tea, Rose patting her on the back.

"That's enough for me," Jackie told them. "You lot go on something else."

Several rides later, some with the three of them sat together and the rest just Rose and Alec, Alec went to try to win Rose a prize and after some consideration, aimed the darts, which got him a frown from the stall-holder when all three hit the mark and Rose chose a pink fluffy bear.

They made their way back to the car, deciding they'd go to Southend the next day and tried to persuade Jackie to go with them but she insisted she had appointments to keep.

When it got to Wednesday, they decided to first go to the zoo then take a boat ride and discussed where they would go the next day as they went back to Rose's flat.

"I'll drop the two of you off somewhere shall I?" John suggested.

"How about the science museum again?" Rose suggested, since it wouldn't cost them anything.

"Good idea," Alec agreed. "Maybe we can go look at the shops in the main shopping area afterwards?"

"Hey, don't have me getting lost trying to find you," John laughed.

Alec had an idea to get her another ring but would she think it was too much? He'd saved a bit of money with John offering to pay for any rides they went on while they were out and at the zoo so maybe he could buy Rose one of those 'Promise' rings he'd heard about. John had mentioned it again while they'd been waiting for Rose at the zoo.

John had asked how he'd felt about showing Rose he wanted to make a commitment to her.

"I'm nervous about mentioning it," Alec had admitted.

"So will Rose," John had grinned. "It's best saying something before you leave and not on the phone when you get back."

So while they were wandering around the exhibits at the science museum, Alec was wondering what Rose would think about it or if she thought the ring he'd already given her meant something about making a commitment?

They were looking at a display in a dark corner and waiting for the presentation to begin so they could take their seats when Alec whispered he had something to ask her. Rose was apprehensive as they watched a short film about space and stopped Alec as they were leaving.

"Then ask me," she told him as everyone else left.

"Let's go get a drink, then we can talk," Alec suggested.

Rose felt tense as they made their way to one of the cafes and Alec got some cold drinks and thought they'd wait to eat as everything was expensive, since her mother had made them a big breakfast anyway.

Rose was dreading what he wanted to talk about. Was it too much she refused to let him come down here and go to school? If she let him, he wouldn't fit in, they both knew it and he'd go back.

"Rose, you are right, about me not coming to live here but we'll find a way to get you back to Paisley and if not before the age we think, then we'll wait a few years but before that, I want you to know something."

"I know you love me Alec. Mum thought this ring you gave me was some sort of engagement ring," Rose smiled.

"She did? Trust your mother but all this talk of finally you getting back to Scotland, that's talking long term Rose."

"Well yeah, I suppose it is? I mean it's almost five years if your uncle can't do anything. I know ya hate the thought of not being here Alec but I can't let the dream you have of joining the police be spoiled. We'd hardly see each other if ya had to travel to a decent school, I'd never get accepted where you'd need to go."

"I know you've done your best Rose."

"Hey, anyway I have some news for you, I was saving it. I've put in for sixth form college and got accepted. It's only for a term starting next September but it'll help me get into proper college."

"That's great news Rose. See, I told you that you could do it. Rose, I want to make a commitment to you so how to you feel about me buying you a promise ring?" he asked hopefully, feeling proud of her. 


	63. How can I let him?

How can I let him?

Rose didn't know what to say.

"Wow, where did that come from?" she asked with a grin.

"Well John said I should do something before I went home and I wanted to know how you felt about it," Alec managed to explain, since he didn't know himself where it had come from. "So, do you want to think about it?"

"I suppose so then? It's a lot to think about but I like the idea. I told mum you might be thinking about another kind of ring," Rose replied.

"Oh. You mean one of 'Those' rings?" Alec smiled, thinking they should get going if he was going to be dragged around jewellery shops.

He got up and offered to help Rose.

"Yeah but it's too soon, for both of us," Rose replied. "Unless you don't think it's too early?"

"It might be? Maybe when we get into college? Let's finish here then go to the main shopping area?"

"It'll be too expensive around there. We need to go somewhere else outside the city centre. We can get a bus to another district, I know a few," Rose suggested.

"Great but John needs to be able to find us," he reminded her.

"We'll call home and tell him we'll make our own way back," Rose grinned.

John had gone off for a while then gone back to the flat after Rose had given him the spare key and said they'd probably call around five, wishing portable phones were cheaper, then Rose could have called him if he'd stayed out. He thought he should get into 'mobile phones' as they were being called, he'd probably make a fortune speeding things up a bit.

The phone rang just before four and he thought it was Rose and Alec calling but it was the police detective whom Rose had been waiting to talk to again.

"Is Miss Tyler there?" DI Shipton asked, sounding disappointed Rose hadn't answered.

"She's still out with her boyfriend," John replied. "Can I give her a message?"

"Yes, well someone went to that garage she complained about and no-one would admit they even knew her let alone called after her," John was told.

"What are they playing at?" John wanted to know. "I'm her boyfriend's brother, she's complained to us about them. Did your officers see Mickey Smith?"

"She mentioned him in her statement," the detective told John. "Tell her we can't do anything else if they say they don't know her."

"Yes they do know her," John insisted. "She's told us all about the problem. Can't a young girl walk past a place of business without being harassed?"

"I would hope so," Billy Shipton replied, knowing the time he came from, it was taken a bit more seriously but he'd had to adapt to the current times. "If she gets some names, we might be able to do more."

"She's hardly going to ask who they are when they're calling out to her," John reminded him. "Well it looks like I'll have to go with her and see who they are. I was her teacher when she lived in Scotland and she's still my younger brother's girlfriend, we came down for a visit," he explained.

"I see then? Leave it with me and I'll see what can be done," Billy replied, thinking in his time, it wouldn't maybe have been left to one uniformed officer to go see the garage owner who had shouted across the work area if anyone knew Rose Tyler.

Billy also thought if she'd been walking past long enough and she knew this Mickey, they would know her name, which meant to him that they fully intended resuming their sport when she returned to school.

John ended the call and meant to talk to Alec about it and was just going to resume watching TV and hoping Jackie wouldn't tell him off for switching channels, when the phone rang again.

Rose had found a working phone box and they had searched their pockets for some change in the district they'd ended up in after Rose was dying to tell someone Alec had bought her another ring.

"John, we're not in the centre of London," she told him when he answered cautiously, hoping it wasn't one of Jackie's friends or clients and they didn't think she'd got a new boyfriend. "We'll get the bus back home."

"Well if you're sure then?" John asked her. "The police just rang for you, I'll tell you when you get back."

When she and Alec got back, Rose was annoyed very little had been done about her complaint.

"Well that does it," John declared, looking at Alec. "We'll go round now before they close."

"Leave it John," Rose begged him. "I told Alec it would just make things worse."

"What's the worst Rose?" Alec wanted to know. "I can't go back knowing they're still bothering you."

"Alec's right," John agreed. "We can't just leave without trying. Well, well, what's that ring I see?" he laughed, seeing the middle finger of Rose's left hand.

She had moved the other ring Alec had bought for her to her right hand. Alec had wanted her to put one on her ring finger but Rose had disagreed in the shop. The store assistant had been amused as she thought the pair of them were cute and Alec obviously wanted to buy his girlfriend an engagement ring.

Rose was standing opposite John, who wanted a closer look at the ring and she was blushing.

"Well little brother, good choice. I see you chose another finger though Rose?" he asked her.

"We argued in the shop," Alec admitted.

"Alec, I told ya, ya don't have to get me any other sort of ring," Rose replied, seeing John had a smirk on his face.

"Well I would have done if you had let me," Alec reminded her.

"You'll have plenty of time knowing you two," John laughed.

"Rose, we should talk about it," Alec agreed.

"When we finish college," Rose suggested. "Then I'll see if I can get back to Paisley, 'cos I'm not gonna wait until I'm twenty one, no way."

She turned into Alec's shoulder and he held her close, John patting her shoulder.

"We'll get you back somehow," Alec promised her.

John went to make himself scarce, going off into the kitchen. Alec took Rose's hand.

"I promise you Rose, we'll find a way."

"Alec, I'll just have to risk it when I'm eighteen. You go ahead and get in the college you applied to and I'll just settle for any I can get into. Don't worry about me Alec, you need to pass the exams that will get ya into the police, cos I'm not gonna hold ya back."

John came back out after a suitable length of time.

"You stay here Rose, while Alec and I go see these men round at the garage."

"I'll have to show ya where it is," Rose replied. "I wish ya wouldn't bother though."

"We can't just leave it Rose," Alec told her. "Why isn't Mickey sticking up for you?"

"You told him to stay away from me, remember?" she reminded him.

John had to smile. Alec was very protective of her but sometimes it backfired on him. Rose directed them to where Mickey worked, John insisting they took the car to keep her out of the way.

"I don't like this," Rose was telling Alec on the way, since they had to go around instead of using the shortcut she took with Shareen.

"You could just walk around this way," John joked.

"It's ten minutes longer by foot this way," Rose complained.

"Okay, I was just joking," John laughed as he saw a garage ahead and stopped across the road. "Stay here Rose, I mean it. Come on Alec, let's get this over with."

Alec gave Rose a kiss on the cheek and got out of the car, Rose taking the seatbelt off and clinging onto the headrest in front of her. Alec followed John, who strode up to the front of the garage, looking for a candidate to take up the issue of them harassing Rose.

"Who's in charge here?" John shouted over the noise of the radio and the men calling to each other.

"Try the office," Mickey called over, then remembered Alec from when he'd been warned to stay away from Rose. "Hey, I know you," he told Alec.

Mickey thought though that the teenager now looked older and had brought reinforcements with him, probably because his mates had been harassing Rose every night on her way home from school. He supposed he should have done something about it, especially after the police had been around recently.

"Well if you know him, you know why we're here," John told him.

"Hey Mickey, who are your friends?" one of the men joked.

"The office is through there," Mickey pointed to a door marked 'Office' and hoping to avoid explaining.

"Come on Alec," John turned to Alec.

"Hey guys, that looks like the same blonde in that car who walks past every night," one of the men called out, pointing to Rose in the back seat of John's car.

"Leave her alone," Alec suddenly warned them.

The men all began to laugh but Mickey stopped them.

"He's right, leave her alone," he joined in.

"Huh, you have room to talk," one of the younger men told him. "Bet you want her for yourself."

"Leave him Wayne," one of the others called out. "She used to torment him every night."

"That was years ago," Mickey objected, wondering why he was defending Alec. "She's grown up since then."

One of the men whistled and Alec was going to go for him but John held him back.

"Leave it Alec. Yes, she's grown up and she deserves some respect," John told them. "Not only that, she has a boyfriend and how do you think you make her feel, having to go past you lot every night? You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

The boss had noticed it had gone quiet except for the radio and got up to go see what was happening. He now wished he'd left the window uncovered so he could see his employees but they'd all object if he took down the calendar of scantily dressed women, well that and the law saying he had to display the health and safety rules.

Someone had found it amusing to place the poster so it obstructed his view of the work area. Well maybe he'd invest in one of those CCTV cameras. That would teach them he thought.

"What's going on?" he asked the nearest mechanic. "What are customers doing in here?" he pointed to where John could now see a sign saying no members of the public allowed.

"Are you the owner?" John asked him.

"Yes and you shouldn't be dealing with my mechanics," the man replied, getting laughter from the men. "Get back to work you lot or they'll be some changes around here," he added, thinking he should be more strict with them, especially after the police had warned him he was responsible for his employees' actions.

"Well, I've come to complain about the way your men treat a student of mine," John warned him, thinking he'd get away with being from around here and not from Scotland.

"You as well?" the boss scratched his balding head. "It was bad enough with the visit from the police. So, you're the teacher of the girl the police came about? What was her name?"

"Her name is Rose," Alec jumped in, feeling offended they hadn't the decency to learn her name.

"Now Alec," John gave him a friendly warning. "Yes, I am and you're upsetting her and she told me about it," John continued, hoping Alec wouldn't give the game away they were half brothers as well.

The garage owner was getting tired of this but he couldn't watch his employees all the time, not without help. He turned to the foreman.

"Right, I'm holding you responsible for when that girl walks past. If you lot don't watch out, I'll put a CCTV camera in here then I'll know when you even have to go take a leak, got it?" he warned them all.

He got a chorus of "Yes Boss," from the men, Mickey glad he didn't have to deal with his workmates the next time they shouted after Rose when she went back to school.

"Now, get back to work, all of you and you, her teacher, tell her to keep to the other side of the road and if my men bother her again, she tells you," he turned to John, who'd thought it wasn't going to be this easy.

John did a mock salute and thanked the man and hoped he wouldn't check with Rose's school. Pleased with himself, John led Alec back outside but Mickey followed them.

"It's partly your fault," Mickey called after Alec. "You warned me to stay away from her."

"I'm pretty sure that didn't include defending her," John answered him. "If you were hoping she'd agree to be your girlfriend when she came back?"

"Well the first I knew about it was when he told me to back off," Mickey pointed to Alec.

"Well I didn't want you bothering her," Alec replied.

"Maybe so but she had to put up with those men instead," Mickey reminded him as he walked off.

"He's right," John told Alec as they went back to the car.

"What was I supposed to do?" Alec asked him as Rose waved to him as she got out of the car.

"I know it's difficult, being so far away," John replied as Rose waited by the side of the car.

"How am I going to cope?" Alec wanted to know.

"Rose won't let her head be turned," John grinned at him. "Now go show those men over there that Rose really is your girlfriend."

When Alec had gone up to Rose and kissed her, which caught her by surprise, they got back in the car.

"You shouldn't have any more trouble with them," John told her as he drove off. "I think that Mickey-boy will stick up for you if they do. I thought he was Mickey the idiot but I think he cares about you."

That was what Alec was worried about. Would Rose get lonely when he went back home? They wouldn't see each other again until Christmas and that now seemed a long way off. Before they knew it, it was time for Alec and John to set off back to Scotland. Rose was walking to John's car, her arm around Alec.

"Can we have a few minutes?" Alec asked John as they crossed the playground.

"Give me your things then," John grinned, knowing this was difficult for both of them, now they'd finally made a commitment to each other.

"So, promise not to go off with Mickey then?" Alec teased her as they stood by the swings.

He led her to sit down, taking her hand and playing with the ring.

"I can put this on my other finger," Rose smiled.

"Rose, I'll be back before you know it," he tried to cheer her up.

"It'll seem forever," Rose turned to him, Alec trying to put both arms around her as Rose moved the swing as close as she could get it. "I love you Alec, nothing will make me stop loving you."

After kissing again, Alec helped her up.

"I love you too Rose. I'm looking forward to spending Christmas here from now on."

"You won't be with your family," she reminded him as they saw John waiting in the car.

"I'll be with you," he replied as she turned towards him and they hugged.

John turned away but he knew Alec wouldn't leave on his own.

"Come on Alec, we have to get moving or we'll get back just in time for school."

"Will ya get into trouble at school for telling them you two are brothers?" Rose wanted to know as she walked Alec to the car door.

"Nah, I'll tell them we only just found out and not mention we were already cousins. Don't worry about it eh?" John smiled.

"Yes Rose, don't worry so much," Alec agreed as he opened the car door. "You know he can talk his way out of anything."

Rose had to smile as they hugged again and Alec had to be the one to break it and get into the car, even though he knew Rose was upset he was leaving again.

How many more times could they keep doing this, he wondered as he wound down the window.

"Bye you two," Rose told them, standing back.

"We'll keep working on a way to get you back," John called over to her. "Won't we Alec?"

That made Alec even more determined to do something, though facing Bob himself was out of the question. Rose was waving until they turned the corner, then she stood for a moment. She was just setting off over the playground as Mickey was coming the other way, with one of his mates Rose only knew as Jimmy.

She tried to ignore the two of them, not fancying a confrontation over Alec's and John's visit the other day to the garage. She should try making Mickey admit to himself maybe he should have stopped his workmates calling over to her.

She saw Jimmy nudging Mickey and whispering something then laughing as they passed. Then Jimmy spoke out loud.

"Hey Mickey, is that the blonde who got you into trouble at work?"

"Be quiet," Mickey replied, looking embarrassed.

"But Mickey," Jimmy protested, getting him a dig in the side.

Then Mickey turned to call after Rose.

"He's right, you should have heard everyone at work and it's yours and your boyfriend's fault."

Rose wasn't going to take the bait as she carried on walking past the swings where she'd sat with Alec earlier.

"It was bad enough you sent the police round," Mickey added, trying to get her to answer.

"She sent the cops?" Jimmy laughed. "You never told me that bit."

"Stop it Jimmy. You have no idea Rose, do you? You walked past the garage every day since you were old enough to walk home on your own, then you grow up and start winding me up every night. The guys noticed and then you went away."

"She did?" Jimmy asked him. "Where did she go?"

"It doesn't matter where she went, she came back, all grown up then she got herself a Scottish boyfriend who told me to stay away from her. Then she wondered why I didn't stick up for her when everyone else suddenly noticed her. Do you know how that made me feel?"

Rose had stopped, debating whether she should take the bait or not. Normally, she would have done but she'd just let Alec leave again and it hadn't been easy. All she needed was Mickey Smith trying to make her feel sorry for him and relent.

She still remembered what he'd said when she was leaving to go to Scotland and she was now sixteen. Well what did he expect, that she'd come back and agree to be his girlfriend? She decided to turn around and make it clear to him that was never going to happen.

Thankfully, Jimmy had walked off as Rose turned to face Mickey.

"What do you expect Mickey? That I wouldn't get a boyfriend while I was away? Well I did and I love him so you can forget what ya said before I left. You heard what was said in the garage, from the cops and from Alec's brother. I'll go back to the police if I have to, I don't have to put up with it or find another way home."

She knew if she went back to the police station, she'd not get much help but it was worth the threat.

"So if you'd not met anyone, you'd still never have agreed if I asked you to be my girlfriend, would you?" Mickey asked her as Jimmy shouted for him in the distance.

"Don't make me choose between you and Alec, Mickey. There's no choice and sorry, no, I probably wouldn't. Who knows when I'd got older but not now. I'm not in the mood Mickey, I just had to let him go home again."

"Then don't you want anyone who's around all the time?" Mickey wanted to know, ignoring Jimmy whistling and calling his name.

"Stop it Mickey," Rose shouted at him and turned away, running to the door of the flats and almost getting the code wrong.

She went upstairs, slamming the door behind her and leaving Mickey standing there. He wondered what she expected when she'd come back, all grown up and looking the way she did. He supposed this Alec was very lucky she was so loyal to him and went to join Jimmy.

"Still no luck then?" Jimmy nudged him. "Face it mate, who stands a chance with someone like her?"

"Her boyfriend," Mickey admitted as they walked off, Mickey trying to forget her.

How would it be easy when she still passed by the garage every day?

Jackie wondered what was wrong with Rose when she got home and went to her bedroom, so she knocked on the door and opened it, seeing Rose laying face down on the bed.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jackie wanted to know. "How many times can ya let him go Rose?"

She sat at the side of Rose, rubbing her back. Then Rose moved towards her.

"Rose, ya can't keep doing this," Jackie told her.

"I have to Mum, I have to keep letting him go, I can't go back with him, can I?" Rose reminded her.

"That's all my fault, I know that. I should never have given Bob so much control," Jackie admitted.

"Just what did ya agree to Mum?" Rose tried to dry her eyes.

"I didn't know what I was doing, I swear I didn't. He tried to tell me it was part of being a family, that he wanted to be a father-figure to ya. He said you were too young to have a boyfriend and he was always saying so and trying to split you and Alec up."

"Yeah and we know why Mum. Why couldn't ya see what was going on?" Rose wanted to know. "Now, I have to keep saying goodbye to Alec 'cos we can only see each other during the holidays. He wants to come down here but how can I let him?" 


	64. A good thing

A good thing

Whilst Jackie wanted to sympathize with her daughter's dilemma, she knew only the two of them could sort it out. Alec was willing to give everything up to be with Rose and she didn't want him to. Just who was making the biggest sacrifice, Jackie couldn't work out but over the next few months, she thought it was a close tie. The pair of them had called each other every night and just a few days before Christmas, Alec was preparing to go visit her.

The only problem was, there had been a snowstorm in the Glasgow area and both cars and public transport were struggling to cope. Schools and some businesses had closed, which should have pleased Alec and he was willing to face travelling down to London earlier as Rose had assured him it wasn't as bad down there.

"Alec, stay where ya are if it's not safe to travel," Rose had told him a few days before her school broke up for the holidays.

She was dying to see him again but his and possibly John's safety were more important. They'd not yet persuaded John to let Alec travel down by train and neither of them were winning.

"But Rose," Alec had protested. "If I take up John's offer to bring me down, we can set off tomorrow and take our time. I know it means he's also away from home but everyone understands. They don't want you to be on your own."

"Yeah, I know they do but we agreed that John would stay up there," Rose sighed. "See what the weather's like in the morning, yeah? They won't expect ya to go back to school for just two days, will they?"

"John reckons not and if they do, he'll have to tell them I left for London," Alec replied as John looked at him.

John was spending even more time at Alec's house now they'd got used to being half brothers and Alec's dad was trying to stop him calling him uncle all the time.

"I bet he's there now, " Rose laughed. "Tell him he can take ya to Glasgow for the train."

"Very funny Rose. If I do that, he'll continue to the motorway," Alec joked, getting a grin from John that meant that was exactly what he would do. "Is your mother prepared to have both of us?"

"Yeah, she says he's like part of the furniture," Rose joked back. "If ya come on the day we agreed, we're going shopping, I've been saving a bit extra to pay for all the extra food. It's a lot easier since she convinced her clients and their friends I can come round and wash and dye their hair for them on my own, I'm getting really good at it."

"I bet you are," Alec smiled at the thought, hoping John would get the message he wanted to talk to Rose on his own. "Just tell me you want us to chance driving down tomorrow, then John might leave us to talk."

"I can take the hint little bro," John laughed. "I'm only here because you both refused to let me drive you down," he added, going to ruffle Alec's newly-cut hair.

"Tell him if the trains to London are cancelled then okay," Rose relented, knowing it may be the only way she'd get to see him.

"I think he heard," Alec replied as John went off with a smirk on his face.

"Geez, I wish he'd get a girlfriend," Rose let out another sigh. "Then he wouldn't be so interested in our love-life. Whatever happened to that gym teacher?"

"I think it was because he spent more time with us during breaks instead of with her," Alec replied dryly.

Rose spluttered with laughter at the thought.

"Yeah, well I left so she can't blame me. If ya come down tomorrow, John can take mum shopping."

"I can see that will go down well, he may change his mind when I tell him," Alec laughed. "Okay, I'll let him bring me down but don't say I didn't warn you John will gloat because he won."

As they set off early the next morning, Alec rushing to get ready and laughing to himself John would already be packed, filled up the car with fuel and put blankets, a pair of boots, a shovel and other emergency supplies in the back of the car, John called for him just before seven.

"Rose will get a surprise if we can get down there to pick her up from school," John grinned as they quietly put Alec's things including presents in the back of the car. "See, I told you getting a new car with a letdown seat at the back was a good idea."

Alec had to agree there was a larger area for their luggage and if John called to take Rose on holiday next year, they'd need it. He swore she took more with her than she actually needed.

It was slow going despite the main roads being kept clear until they got to the road that would take them almost into the centre of London. By the time they got halfway, they'd stopped for a break and Alec chanced seeing if Rose's mother was at home.

Jackie had just got home for her lunch and answered the phone.

"Oh, it's you," Jackie greeted him. "Rose told me you were both coming down early. I don't know how she went to school this morning, it's a wonder she didn't want to wait for ya."

"We're going to try to pick her up," Alec replied, when he could finally get a word in and with Rose's mother, that took some doing. "She did tell you John would be staying? He would have gone back after Boxing Day but if the weather's still bad, he might not get back before we go back to school."

"Alec, you're both always welcome, ya already know that," Jackie told him as the pips went on the payphone and Alec put another coin in that John had just handed him.

They both knew Rose's mother liked to talk.

"I might joke about John being part of the furniture," she added. "You'll have to put up with whatever food I have in until I go shopping though."

Alec said it was fine and they'd be there either before Rose got out of school or just after as the pips went again and he said goodbye.

Meanwhile at Rose's school, she was talking to Shareen in the dining hall, Shareen pretending to yawn.

"Geez Rose, stop worrying about them, they would be sure the roads would be clear when they set off."

"Yeah, I know but I remember what it was like up there when it snowed, it was bad," Rose replied.

"Yeah, ya told me a dozen times," Shareen pretended to yawn again.

"I think they were gonna try and get here for when I get out of school. Want a ride home?" Rose smiled.

"How come the only time you're cheerful is when Alec's on his way here?" Shareen teased her. "Well if no-one believes ya have a boyfriend, they'll find out when ya snog his face off when he meets ya. Geez, ya don't know how lucky ya are Rose, having a boyfriend like him. Just how did ya get those blokes in the garage to stop shouting at ya?"

"It helped when it got cold and they pulled the shutters down?" Rose suggested.

"No, that's not it Rose," Shareen insisted. "Your Alec must have said something?"

"It was John, he told them he was my teacher and I'd complained to him about them. He got the owner out of the office and the bloke wasn't too pleased about it. Besides, Mickey should have put an end to it."

"Face it Rose, he didn't owe ya any favours when Alec warned him off," Shareen reminded her.

"I know but John told him the warning didn't include him not defending me," Rose smiled as the bell went.

All afternoon, Rose wasn't paying attention, which was now unusual for her as she was top in most of her classes now. The changes in her attitude to school work hadn't gone un-noticed and a few of the sixth-formers, whom she'd be one of them next year were trying to make something out of it.

The final bell went and Rose pushed everything into her school bag and Shareen struggled to keep up with her as she headed for the gate, hoping John's car would be there.

"Where are you going in a hurry?" one of the sixth-formers asked her, grabbing her arm.

"Get off me," Rose hissed at the red-headed girl who had dared stop her.

"You're tryin' to show everyone up Tyler,'" the girl hissed back at her. "What's your game?"

"Nothin's my game now get off me, before you regret stopping me. Didn't you hear about me? At my last school, I went up against two school bullies and I won. Now get out of my way, my boyfriend's waiting for me."

"You mean your pretend boyfriend?" the girl laughed, now she had been joined by her friends.

Rose had been told by a pleased John that he'd got a new car and she had to guess what it was, should he have cause to bring Alec down for Christmas. She was trying to look around for the type of car he'd choose, spying a blue Ford Fiesta and trying to see if John or Alec were peering out of the window. Alec had of course spotted Rose and Shareen, who was trying to defend Rose.

"Oi, leave her alone. Trust me, she's not one to back down to bullies."

"Need your friends to stick for ya?" one of the other girls laughed. "We heard you're in the sixth form next year and we remember a few years ago, you were the one who did all the messing around."

"Yeah and I remember you lot used to hang around with us," Rose laughed. "I've got serious and ya know what? When I came back, I'd got myself a boyfriend and I'd been to a better school than you lot would ever get into between ya. Do ya know what's the funniest part?"

They all backed off as Shareen warned them not to get Rose mad.

"The funniest part is I'm not going to sixth form in this school," Rose burst out laughing. "I had to come back here in a hurry and I've earned my place at another school. I learned more in the last three years than you lot's learned since ya were in nursery school. Excuse me, my boyfriend's over there waiting for me."

"Ya mean that boy over there?" one of them had turned around and seen Alec, who was now standing by the car. "Wow, where did ya find him?"

Rose peered over the large girl in front of her and saw Alec, who gave a little wave.

"In Scotland," Rose smiled as she waved back. "Come on Shareen, they've had a long drive and they'll be tired."

"Ya mean he has a brother or something?" another girl shouted after her.

As Alec had been trying to get out of the car, John had told him to let Rose walk to him, since she had a crowd around her. She finally reached him and he held his arms out to her.

"Hey, ya could've come to my rescue ya know?" Rose laughed as they hugged.

"You seemed to be doing well on your own. Hi Rose, Shareen. Come on, let's get you home."

The girls who had been taunting Rose were just coming out of the gate so Rose, being Rose, grabbed hold of Alec's jacket, pulled him forward and planted a big sloppy kiss on his lips. Alec was suitably surprised but kissed her back, knowing she was proving to the girls who had confronted her that he was indeed her boyfriend.

Not to be outdone, Alec recovered from Rose grabbing hold of him and put his arms around her neck, pulling her in for another kiss. The girls just stared, being told by their leader to ignore them but taking no notice. Shareen didn't think Rose would have any more trouble with her for a while.

Rose and Shareen got in the back of John's car and they set off the short distance to where he normally parked behind the flats.

"I missed ya Alec," Rose blushed as she realized she'd surprised everyone.

"We noticed," John laughed.

"Hey, Rose, ya never said ya were going to another sixth form?" Shareen asked her.

Alec tried to turn. "Yes Rose, you never told us."

"I was gonna surprise ya Alec. I applied to that new one that's just opened but it means I'll have to take the bus. It's called the Springwell sixth form community college and I can take advanced courses but it depends on my exam results from next year."

"You did well last time," Alec reminded her. "But if it helps you?"

"Yeah, I never told ya 'cos I wanted to surprise ya. I like your new car John."

"Thanks. That's great news Rose, need any help?" he asked as he came to his parking spot and wondering why he got it every time.

"Lucky you, having a teacher on hand," Shareen laughed as she got out of the car. "Is your mum having a party then?"

"Oh, I don't know," Rose admitted as Alec was already out of the car and going to take Rose's school bag.

Despite it being cold and some more snow in the air, Alec stopped Rose by the swings and John carried on, smiling to himself and wondering why the two of them hadn't got engaged yet. Was something holding Alec back from asking her, he wondered.

He went upstairs and rang Rose's doorbell.

"Well come in then," Jackie greeted him. "I suppose those two are still downstairs?"

"Ah, yes Jackie. You know what they're like when they've been apart? So, all ready for the holidays?" he asked as he saw all the decorations hung up and a silver tree by the side of the TV. "Rose's friend mentioned a party."

He wasn't exactly looking forward to having to meet a bunch of Jackie's friends but maybe he could hide in the kitchen if she had planned to have one.

"John, tell me if ya think Alec's gonna ask Rose to get engaged."

"Oh. Well we expected that the last time Alec was here but it never happened Jackie. Maybe he's waiting until they're both in college?"

"Ya mean if they last that long?" Jackie laughed, John worried they were too near some mistletoe for his liking and he wasn't very comfortable.

"I know, tell me about it," John laughed. "So, how have you been then Jackie? I hope you don t mind me gate-crashing?"

"Won't your family miss you?" Jackie asked him as she switched the kettle on.

"Well, since we found out I'm actually Alec's half brother and Rose is down here, things have changed. My adoptive mother is trying to get my adoptive dad to stop working and get him to move and I've been spending more time with Alec."

"Yeah, Rose was a bit shocked when she found out," Jackie admitted. "That was something. Anyway, you're as welcome as Alec is and I expect things are a bit different this year?"

"I just wish we'd been told before Jackie. I could have been there for Alec when my real mum died, he was really down until he met Rose."

Down in the playground, Rose was telling Alec how much she had missed him.

"I know you missed me by the kiss you just gave me," he teased her.

"Sorry but those girls were hinting I didn't really have a boyfriend," Rose blushed.

"Well they know now. Were you having trouble with them?"

"Forget them Alec. You're here now and school's breaking up tomorrow. Did ya warn John that mum would want him to take her shopping?"

"No, he'll find out, won't he?" Alec grinned. "Rose, there was something I wanted to tell you."

"Well hurry up then, it's freezing out here," Rose smiled as he took her hands to warm them.

"Well all this about John being my half brother. Are you okay with it? I mean it changes a lot now."

"Yeah, I guess it does? Alec. I'm more than okay with it, it's great and I'm really happy about it. We should have guessed before I suppose?"

"Yes, I suppose so. He feels guilty about not being there for me when my mum died though I told him not to."

"Alec, it would have been better if he had been, surely?" Rose asked him.

"Maybe but when I saw you in the library, maybe he'd have talked me out of wondering who you were?"

"Alec, he'd have done the opposite and made ya more determined," Rose laughed. "Come on, let's get inside, it's starting to snow again. You'd best hope it doesn't get any worse of ya won't be able to go home."

"Then that would only be a good thing," Alec smiled as he stopped her to lean down for a kiss.

"Hey, did ya get taller?" Rose noticed as their lips parted.

"I would have thought you had noticed my hair more than if I've grown," he teased her.

Rose reached up to touch his hair.

"Now ya do look all grown up. Let's go get you unpacked and then we have some catching up to do."

As he followed her, he knew she didn't mean catching up as in talking. Maybe he should ask her on Christmas Eve if she wanted to get engaged even if he had to save up again for another ring? He was debating trying to get a Saturday job but they wouldn't be understanding when he wanted days off to go see Rose.

He got a generous allowance for keeping the house tidy, now Rose wasn't there after school and so that had to do for now. The only problem was all his money was for when he went off and buying an engagement ring cost a lot, he wasn't going to get a cheap one.

On top of that, he was going to have to save for their next holiday and he wondered if he should tell Rose where they were going. Rose let them into the flat, where Jackie greeted Alec, Rose seeing John had made himself at home. She also noted the extra presents under the tree.

"Hey Alec, we could go do some last minute shopping on Christmas Eve, down at the precinct. Watcha think?"

Alec could see John was grinning. He supposed he'd have to get used to it, Rose was totally different now she was free of Bob.

"Alec, maybe you could look for a real tree?" John suggested.

"Oi, what's wrong with that tree?" Jackie objected.

"Mum, ya picked it up at the charity shop," Rose reminded her. "Yeah, a real one would be nice."

"Well you two can pick up all the needles then," Jackie huffed, taking a drink.

As much as Alec loved Rose, apart from the holidays, would he be able to stay and live here?

"Alec, just don't get one that spins around and attacks us, yeah?" John grinned.

Rose pretended to throw a cushion at him and everyone laughed. The next day, Alec kissed Rose goodbye as she went off to school and told her he'd walk round to meet her at home time. Jackie went off to work, saying it would be a good idea to have a party on Christmas Eve and then all her friends could meet Alec and John.

Alec wasn't so sure about it and John felt like facing the bad weather and going home. While Jackie and Rose were out though, John decided to tease Alec.

"So, are you going to do something better than give Rose a promise ring this time?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Alec wanted to know. "I just tried to tell her something and I couldn't, I changed the subject. There's a lot I never told her, especially about how things were when mum was ill."

"I think I know why she never told us we were brothers, though I wish she had done," John replied.

"She was trying to toughen me up but it would have been better if you'd been there. Do you think Rose will be upset that dad's planning to go to the last place we went with mum for a holiday?"

"Alec, you know Rose better than that. She'll be happy you can share your memories of when you went before. Are you going to tell her where you're going?" John asked him.

Alec shook his head. John could tell he wanted to surprise her.

"She might run away if she finds out before we get there," he admitted.

"I don't think Rose would do that. She won't run if you talk about getting engaged either you know?" John asked him. "I understand why you're waiting though, for both of them."

Alec was glad John understood because he didn't know himself what was stopping him. He knew Rose wouldn't run away but he was worried that since they were so far apart, the doubt they could keep up their relationship would come creeping in. It would be better and easier if they weren't engaged if it actually happened.

He set off later to meet Rose at school and hoped she'd put on a display the same as last night. As she saw him at the gate, she ran towards him and flung her arms around him and kissing him as everyone walked past, some laughing at them.

They boldly walked past where Rose had been having trouble, Mickey seeing them arm in arm but they were too engrossed in talking to notice though Rose was doing most of the talking. Alec wondered how he could bring the subject up again but by the time they got home, he thought he should stick to his original plan.

It had been good news that Rose was going to a better sixth form college and if she got good results, go on to college. His only regret was that they wouldn't be going to the same one. 


	65. Until we're older

Until we're older

The holiday over, Alec and John were preparing to leave. They'd enjoyed the hastily thrown together Christmas party, many of Jackie's friends trying to get John to admit he wasn't Scottish and get his phone number and Rose hanging onto the pink paper hat Alec had won in a cracker and him trying to convince her he'd given her one before.

They'd braved the snow and the cold to all go to Trafalgar Square on New Year's Eve and having a laugh about it on the way home. The day before Alec and John were leaving, Rose had taken him down to the playground.

"I hate having to keep doing this Alec," she told him as they sat on the swings.

"I know. Did I tell you dad's booked the holiday for this year?"

Rose pretended to yawn, getting her a nudge.

"Ya keep saying but never tell me where to. I'd have a better chance gettin' it out of John," Rose laughed.

"He thinks it'll be the last one though. He says we'll be too old the year after to want to go with him."

"Aw, I don't see why? Maybe we can hint that we won't be?" Rose wondered. "Though maybe we'll want to go somewhere on our own?"

"That would be great but I doubt we'll be able to afford it, let alone get there," Alec replied, taking her glove off and warming her hand.

"Well, it won't be easy," Rose admitted. "Let's see what happens? So, you're not coming down until Easter then?" she asked with a lump in her throat.

"I know you don't like the idea Rose but we'll have more money if I wait. I don't like it either, even if John brings me down. Let's wait? We also have to save money for the longer holiday so, if I'm not coming down, I may be able to get a Saturday job? Though they might not be pleased I want Easter off?"

"Well, ya can try Alec? Are ya leaving early again in the morning?"

After another tearful goodbye, Rose waved them off and turned to go back home.

"How long are you going to keep putting it off?" John asked Alec as they'd left the estate. "I mean getting engaged?"

"If I only come down at Easter, I'll have chance to save up," Alec replied, wishing John would drop the subject.

"Trust me Alec, Rose is ready, don't leave it too late," John advised him.

When they got home though, Alec's dad was relieved Alec had not taken the big step.

"John seems to think I should," Alec had told him.

"John is keen to prove he's your big brother," his dad replied. "Well, follow his advise but only if you think it's the best for you and Rose. I think Rose already believes you are."

Alec thought about it. They were both still at school, maybe it would be wrong for her to turn up there with an engagement ring, though she wouldn't be able to wear it during lessons. Was it the right thing to do?

They would both be waiting for their final exam results to determine their college places, maybe it wasn't the right time to get Rose all excited about being or getting engaged? She already knew how much he loved her and she him.

After spending an agonizing week of school holidays when Alec had stayed home, John trying to cheer him up and Shareen trying to cheer up Rose and failing, they were looking forward to the two weeks they'd be together and on the phone every night, planning to go places that were free or cheap and already having given in to John bringing him down.

"Face it Rose," Jackie was telling her just before their arrival. "Ya wouldn't be able to get around if John wasn't coming down as well, would ya?"

"I suppose not? We can save more money for going away in the summer. Mum, what do I say if Alec asks to get engaged?"

Jackie was sure Rose had asked her that before.

"Do ya need an answer?" Jackie just replied. "I think he'll wait now, until ya get into college and speaking of which, have ya heard from that sixth form college?"

"Yeah, I got in, didn't ya know?" Rose was surprised.

"I don't listen to you and Alec on the phone every night," her mother laughed.

On their way back to London, the day after school had finished for two weeks, Alec was anxious to see Rose again and wondered how she had really coped not seeing him since Christmas.

"She'll be fine," John was trying to convince the almost seventeen year old. "Just how lucky is it your birthday is while you're with her?" John made one of his funny faces.

Rose had, with some help from John, arranged a surprise that they were going to a theme park for the day and they were all excited about it, even though Alec wouldn't be able to be with Rose on hers this year. Alec was planning on leaving a present for her, now he had some money to spend with his Saturday and holiday job.

It had taken some persuading the manager of the local book shop to let him have Easter off but after Alec explained he only saw Rose during the holidays, got some sympathy but knew he'd suffer when he got back so he was planning on leaving before the summer came.

Rose was pacing the kitchen, looking out of the window for John's car and this time, she was going down to meet them. Her mother had gone shopping but Mickey was lurking around the playground with Jimmy and could see her at the window.

"Face it mate, she's waiting for her boyfriend," Jimmy was telling him. "Does she still pass by the garage?"

"We've all been warned by the boss," Mickey admitted. "If we stop when it's time for her coming out of school, we'll get a warning and if we do it again, we get fired."

"That's a bit much," Jimmy told him.

"Maybe but maybe she's worth it? I never saw her with him the last holidays though," Mickey replied.

"Yeah but why is she looking out of the window then?" Jimmy wanted to know. "Face it mate, she's not looking for you, is she?"

Mickey thought his friend didn't have to rub it in, did he? Rose would never be looking for him though, would she?

Rose could see the two of them and hoping neither Alec or John would start a fight with them. Maybe John would play one of his Jedi mind games with the pair of them, that would be fun, she smiled to herself. She was right as she caught a glimpse of John's car and was out of the door like a flash, leaving her mother bemused. Jackie knew the pair of them were already engaged apart from the ring, that was just a technicality.

Rose ran down the stairs since it was quicker than going the other way to the lift and out of the door, seeing John and Alec getting their luggage out of the back of the car, neither of them noticing Mickey and Jimmy but Rose did as she let the door close behind her.

She was grown up now, being away from Alec and trying to get through to the next holiday he was due to visit. They had also decided to miss the next one and it hurt them both to make the decision though John had told Alec not to worry about it, even if they had no money to spend, he'd still go as well and take them out.

They both knew though they were getting too dependent on John but supposed he was trying to make up for all time they didn't know they were really brothers. Alec had told Rose that his other cousin had grown even more distant since the news but John kept on trying to persuade Peter that it made no difference and that he should keep in contact with his mother.

"Where are you going in a hurry?" Jimmy asked Rose as she rushed past the two of them.

"Bit old to be hanging around on the swings," Rose called back as she saw Alec putting a bag on his shoulder and closing the back door of the car.

"Huh?" Jimmy called after her. "Come on Mickey, let's go greet her boyfriend, let him know he doesn't belong here."

"Leave it Jimmy, I'm not going up against two of them," Mickey replied, getting off the swing.

"She's making you soft," Jimmy told him, staying where he was. "One time, you'd have gone up against two. Thought you wanted a chance with her?"

"I did, I mean I still do but look at them," Mickey pointed to where Alec had dropped the shoulder-bag again and Rose was hugging him.

"Hey, what about me?" John laughed, now seeing Jimmy and Mickey in the playground.

Rose went to give John a hug, then went back to Alec.

"I missed ya. Take no notice of those two," she nodded to where Jimmy and Mickey were standing.

"I never do," John replied as they made a move. "So, been driving your mother crazy then?" he joked.

"As much as Alec's been driving you and his dad nuts," Rose laughed as she tried to take Alec's other bag. "Come on, we'll walk around the front," she suggested as Mickey now stood with his arms crossed.

"Rose, they can't stop us crossing the playground," John told her as he was about to enter.

"I'm not confronting those two stupid apes," Rose replied. "I've been waiting all this time for ya to visit. Just leave them, they're a pair of losers."

"Hey Mickey, you still in bother at the garage?" Jimmy shouted loud enough for them to hear.

"I just told ya," Mickey replied, not getting that Jimmy was trying to cause a confrontation as they bypassed the playground at Rose's insistence.

"Come on Mickey, let's follow them," Jimmy laughed. "If ya don't. I'll make a play for her myself."

Rose heard and stopped dead, Alec almost falling over her.

"Leave it Rose, please," Alec begged her.

"I have to live around here Alec," she reminded him.

"Well it's not Mickey who's behind it this time and I don't want you having any trouble with his friend," Alec replied.

"He's not my friend," Mickey called out as he stopped.

"What?" Jimmy asked him. "Since when?"

"Forget it Jimmy. Rose is with him, neither of us can compete and if you bother Rose, you'll answer to me," Mickey told him.

John thought it was about time he saw some sense but did that mean he still wanted Alec out of the way?

"So you still want her for yourself?" Jimmy asked him. "Fine, you want to be rivals, so be it. See you around Mickey, don't expect an easy time."

"Hold on," John insisted, getting tired of this. "You both stay away from Rose, she's under my protection and trust me, you don't want to go up against me or her mother when she finds out. You both know what Jackie Tyler's like? Well I'm just as bad when it comes to Rose."

"Huh, who's scared of you?" Jimmy wanted to know.

Jackie was wondering what was taking them all so long, after Rose had run out of the flat like it was on fire. She had locked the front door and gone down to see, just spying them all beyond the playground and caught up with them.

"Oi, what are you two doing here?" she asked Jimmy and Mickey, John presuming she didn't mean him and Alec.

"Leave it Mum, they were just leaving, weren't ya?" Rose asked Jimmy and Mickey, who was now regretting going after them.

He knew what Jackie was like when she got going over Rose.

"Jackie. I have to be somewhere," Mickey spoke up.

"Coward," Jimmy muttered to himself as Jackie stood with her hands on her hips and looked like she was going to lay into the pair of them.

"Leave now Jimmy, you don't want my mum getting in a temper, trust me," Rose told him. "I heard what ya said and never in a million years would I ever agree to go out with ya, even if I didn't have Alec. Me and him are thinking of getting engaged, aren't we?" she grinned at Alec, who almost fell over.

Was she being serious or putting on a show for the kiddies, Alec wondered as she put an arm around his neck. That was also news to Jackie, though maybe Rose had neglected to say anything?

"So, have ya finally talked about it?" she managed to ask Rose, as Alec looked confused and John just grinned.

"Loads of times," Rose replied, though technically, they'd not reached an agreement.

"You're just saying that," Jimmy laughed. "Just to get rid of us."

"Wanna bet?" Rose replied. "Get lost Jimmy, go on, clear off and stay away from me or you'll regret it the next time they come to visit,"

"She means it Jimmy," Mickey warned him.

They all finally got away and went back to the flat and once there, Rose delayed Alec in the hallway. Once they had kissed, Alec had something to ask her.

"Were you just saying that, about getting engaged?" he wanted to know.

"Would ya be disappointed if I said yes? We have talked about it Alec and I think we should stick to what we decided but those two don't know that. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It doesn't matter Rose, I know you were trying to prove a point. We should wait until we're either in college or just after, it could cause problems," Alec agreed. "Unless you want to change that?"

"I don't think we're really ready for that, do you?" Rose asked, seeing he looked worried.

"I was scared you'd run if I said I didn't want to wait," he admitted. "Everything will change when we get to college."

"Yeah, I was worried too Alec, I mean it's a big step. We don't need to get engaged until we're older, really."

Alec's birthday soon came around and they were setting off early to get to the theme park, both of them excited though Alec didn't know where exactly they were going. When they could see the tall rides in the distance, he nudged Rose.

"So, this is what you two have been planning?" he asked them.

"Blame Rose, it was her idea," John objected.

"I hope you're coming on some of the rides," Rose told John.

"Only the ones where there's room for three," John laughed as he took the turn off for the car park. "I wouldn't want to gatecrash."

Rose told him not to be so daft as they made their way to the main entrance. Rose didn't know that John had already phoned the park and upgraded their tickets to VIP to save queuing for the most popular rides and Rose could already see the crowds gathering.

John was happily taking photos of them both as they got on some of the rides, being stared at for flashing their VIP passes but Rose didn't care, this was Alec's birthday. They were celebrating hers early as well, since Alec wouldn't be around, which saddened her.

They were taking a break for lunch, Rose getting a table while Alec and John were getting served, Rose noting their was no VIP area in the caf .

"So, how are you enjoying the rides so far?" John grinned, pleased with himself as he'd arranged a surprise that Rose didn't know about.

"Great, you both got me this time," Alec admitted. "I'm just sad I can't be with Rose on her birthday but that means it's a year since she left."

"Rose knows that as well you know?" John replied as they were about to get served. "Maybe it's best you don't remind her eh?"

"I don't want to remind her. She keeps telling me her mother's forever apologising for dragging her back to London. I want to stay there with her John, how do I get her to change her mind?"

John glanced across at Rose, who waved.

"That's a tough one," John admitted. "Maybe she'll give in?"

Alec wondered if he was right. They sat and ate lunch, though Rose wished they'd gone to sit outside at the less posh eating establishment but John seemed determined they were going to have the best treatment possible. They had just about finished, Rose fussing over Alec when an announcement came over the park's loudspeaker system.

"Will Alec Hardy and his party please report to the nearest information point," the man's voice requested.

Alec was up like a shot.

"What's wrong?" he wanted to know as Rose also got up.

"Calm down Alec, let's go find out shall we?" John insisted, knowing what it was but wished they hadn't made it sound so formal, as they were now getting looks from the other diners.

Rose was looking at John, wondering if he was up to something. John saw her looking, hoping she wouldn't spoil the surprise.

"Wasn't there an information point just outside?" John continued.

Now Rose knew why he'd chosen to dine here. They were about to leave when a man and a woman wearing the park's uniforms were wandering around with portable microphones in their hands. They suddenly noticed Rose, Alec and John about to leave and walked towards them.

"Alec Hardy?" the man looked between Alec and John.

"Him," John pointed to Alec, with a smile on his face.

"What's going on? Has something happened back home, is my dad okay?" was Alec's first thought.

"Relax Alec, let them talk," Rose insisted, patting his shoulder then putting her arm in his.

"Alec," the woman began to talk. "If you'd all like to come with us, we have something of a treat for your birthday." She then switched the microphone on. "Hey everyone, today is Alec's birthday, let's all say happy birthday to him."

Alec could only stand and watch John's face to know his big half- brother had planned this as all around the park there was an echo of 'Happy birthday to you' sung by kids and adults alike.

"Were you in on this?" he nudged Rose, who was singing along.

Rose raised her hands in defence.

"Me? No, I just asked John if he'd bring us today, the rest is him," Rose laughed.

"Well, we couldn't just have a normal visit, could we?" John replied as everyone finished.

"If you'd like to come with us," the woman insisted.

They all followed the two park officials outside and across to a ride that was marked 'Closed for maintenance' and the male official unhooked the chain. Rose realised it was maybe a new ride that was about to be opened or one that had just been closed for the morning.

"Alec, we want to offer you the honour of trying this brand new ride before anyone else," the woman told him. "Who's with you?"

Alec was lost for words, for a change Rose thought.

"I'm Rose, his girlfriend and that's his brother John," Rose replied for him.

"Well before you get onboard, the local paper would like to take your photo, is that okay?" the woman asked Alec.

"Well yes," Alec could only agree as Rose turned to kiss his cheek and put her arm around him.

Everyone passing had stopped to see what was going on, kids were chattering amongst themselves, saying they wanted to be one of the first to try the new ride they'd read about in comics. Hands were already going up and both boys and girls were shouting 'Me!'.

The man was already turning excited crowds away, holding his hands up and trying to turn his microphone back on.

"Sorry folks, just the birthday boy," he tried to tell them.

Rose wondered why they couldn't let others form a queue to go in the carriages behind but suspected some didn't reach the criteria for being allowed on the ride.

"Why not let some in behind us?" Rose asked as they went through the gate, another park worker quickly closing it since it wasn't the proper entrance.

"Maybe because it wouldn't be fair some would get chosen and some wouldn't?" John asked her. "They'd cause a riot."

"Yes, yes," the male official agreed. "They'll go around to the entrance and form a queue and some will already see and take advantage if they're nearer."

Rose supposed they were both right then. They were ushered up onto the platform where the shiny new carriages were waiting on the new suspended roller coaster. John took a quick photo as Alec helped Rose into her seat and another worker made sure their restraints were fastened. They waited for John to get in behind them, the local paper taking another photo.

Rose wasn't quite prepared for the ride itself as it set of fairly slowly but gathered speed as it dropped down and she let out a scream, making Alec laugh. She also screamed as the carriage swung out at several points but let out an even louder one as they went around a bend and into a tunnel. John had not had any idea they would be invited to try out a new ride, he'd just asked if there was any chance the park could organise something special.

As the ride came to an end, having risen upwards out of the tunnel, there was another drop, Rose reaching for Alec's hand, which he grabbed and squeezed, the ride came to an abrupt halt as it reached the station. Crowds of people had gathered around the wire fencing, the queue to ride on it was enormous and as Rose took notice, thought most of them would be there the rest of the afternoon if they didn't have the sense to go on another ride and come back later.

Those closest were cheering as Alec got of first and helped Rose, John just grinning as he knew Rose could get out herself but didn't want to spoil Alec's fun. John just waved at the crowd then gave one of his mock salutes as they were shown to the exit.

John thanked who turned out to be the assistant manager as they were handed some stickers of the rollercoaster, saying they had ridden and survived. Alec led Rose away from the crowds and they sat on one of the benches.

"Well, bet ya can't top that then?" Rose laughed.

"Oh, I doubt either of you will want to celebrate your eighteenth birthdays in a theme park next year?" John laughed back. "More like you'll get your mother to organise a party at her local pub Rose."

Rose smiled at the thought, it would be just like her mother. Alec put his arm around her and went to whisper in her ear.

"You know I want to be with you, on your birthday?"

"Well, I'm sharing yours," she tried to assure him. "I don't want to think about last year."

"You were so happy Rose," he tried to remind her. "Think of the good things, not when your mother brought you back down here."

"I really try Alec but on the day, I won't be able to forget." 


	66. You think I don't know

You think I don't know

After Alec and John had gone back home, all they had to look forward to was the week's holiday at the beginning of summer. Alec had turned down John's offer to go back for the next holiday, which pained both him and Rose but they needed all the money they could get for the long six week holiday. John was going with them but was going to drop them back in London, stay overnight then do the same when collecting Alec.

Alec had said it would be better than him asking for another Saturday off his part-time job, which he was going to leave for the summer then try and get another one afterwards. He'd said it was easier for Rose, since she worked for her mother, to which she had given him nudge before he'd left. On her birthday, they both rushed home from school so Alec could call her, having posted a card and present for her.

"Well open your present then," Alec insisted as he'd said 'Happy Birthday' to her as soon as she'd answered the phone on the first ring.

"It's lovely," Rose smiled as she opened the package then the birthday wrapping paper and found a delicate silky scarf.

"I know it's not much," he apologised.

"Alec, I love it, it's from you," Rose replied, holding back a tear because he wasn't with her this year. Neither of them wanted to be reminded of what had happened the year before. They were hoping for some good news from Alec's uncle but it hadn't come so his uncle was going to try a different approach, if Jackie agreed.

"Rose, so are you going to talk to your mum, about what my dad and my uncle want to try?" he continued.

"I don't know Alec, she seems to want to just forget the whole sorry thing," Rose replied. "Maybe if we waited and John tried to explain it to her?"

"Rose, it's weeks before we'll be coming down, unless you want to break the rule we made, about coming down before?" he asked, hoping she would give in because he so wanted to.

John had tried several times to tempt him but failed. Every night on the way back from school, he'd tried to bring up the subject.

"You know you want to!" John had kept telling him.

"If I give in, we won't have as much money to spend later," he'd objected. "I'll also have to take more time off my job, the manager already got annoyed last time and I can't get another one, not when I want six weeks or so off."

"I know that Alec, sorry. I know how much you want to see each other. You'll have to work on getting her mother to agree to what my dad wants to try."

"Rose has tried," Alec had told him. "I suppose it's a lot to ask? he wondered.

"Well, I'll just have to work on her myself," John laughed.

"I can't wait to see that," Alec had laughed back.

Rose was marking the days off her calendar to when it was time they would be going on holiday, making her mother wish she could do something about it. She couldn't bring herself to admit to getting Rose into whatever Bob and his friends were planning to drag Rose into, she had got her daughter away but at a price Rose having to leave Alec.

Could she go along with going to court and admitting in front of a judge so that John's adopted dad could argue that she had unwittingly signed an agreement that Bob had the right to claim Rose had run away if she stepped foot in Scotland and that he should take custody of her. Then he would ask the judge to rule the agreement was void and that Rose would be free to return without any action being taken.

They had learned that if Rose was to return, she would be held by the police until Bob collected her and not be allowed to return home, being classed as a runaway and herself being declared she couldn't keep her daughter under control.

It was a lot to admit to and it had been discussed constantly as a way for Rose to go back. The other problem was, she didn't want Rose to leave. Rose had finally got it out of her but had promised not to tell Alec but a few days before Rose was going on holiday then Alec was staying for the rest of the holidays, Rose finally wanted to know why her mother couldn't let her go.

"You promised not to tell Alec," her mother reminded her, just before school broke up.

"He'll want to know Mum. It could mean I can go back with him," Rose replied sadly.

"I know Rose but how can I ever admit what I almost did? I was stupid and gullible, I know that now and I'm sorry you almost got caught up in it. Thank the lord I got you out and I saw what he was doing. I know ya tried to tell me."

"Alec did as well Mum. It's not just me who's involved."

"Ya think I don't know that?" her mother asked her. "Bob may have given up by now ya know? He could have found someone else with a teenage daughter?"

Rose stared at her.

"Sorry," Jackie told her. "I know what ya thinking Rose. No-one else would fall for it that easily, would they?"

"Mum, it wasn't all your fault, ya got taken in by him, because ya wanted to settle down with someone," Rose told her. "The hardest thing I've ever had to do was tell Alec to not give everything up to be here with me. I know there are colleges here but I can't let him leave his family for me."

"Rose, I know Alec loves you and he'd do anything for ya. You're doing the right thing though but once he's through college, he might decide to try and get in the police down here."

"He's already applied up there Mum. He's just got to pass all his exams, he's got a really good chance of getting in. If I let him come down here to college, it may spoil his chances."

"You're both willing to make the sacrifices and I can't tell ya which one of you is right. Who knows though, he could have made his mind up he's staying or you could have given in," her mother smiled.

"Yeah, he'll be tryin' to make me give in," Rose laughed.

Alec was having a similar conversation with his dad and John, two days before they were leaving to collect Rose then go on holiday. Rose thought they were setting off after school the day it finished and Alec had not told Rose they finished the day before she did.

"Rose is going to get a surprise," John grinned, his arms folded and leaning on the back of a dining chair. "I'll drop you off at the school and you can walk her home, if you want?"

"Yes, I think she'd like that," Alec agreed.

"Alec, don't do anything foolish and try to tempt her to let you move down there or she risk coming up here," his dad reminded him. "I know just how tempting it is."

"Your dad's right," John agreed. "She's doing what she thinks is best."

"I already know that," Alec replied. "It's hard for both of us to wait until she can safely come back or I risk trying to get in the police down there."

"I can just see that," John joked. "You being a trainee detective in London, it's almost like you being accepted where we're going on holiday."

"You never know," Alec's dad replied. "There have to be some Scottish detectives down there."

"Maybe a few years back or on TV," John laughed.

"There are some American ones, me and Rose saw a film with John Wayne playing an American detective following someone," Alec told them.

"Well there you are then," John joked. "I bet you're already packed for our trip then? We could set off tomorrow night, if you want?"

"If we get there early morning, Rose won't want to go to school," Alec replied, wanting to give in.

"Yeah, there's that I suppose. Well that and her mother complaining she wasn't expecting us," John replied.

"That's it!" Alec suddenly got up. "We persuade her mother to come back here or nearby."

"Alec, we've already discussed that," John reminded him.

"Well it's over a year, Bob may not be bothered if she comes back?" Alec objected.

"Alec, we need to keep them both safe from him," his dad reminded him. "We all want Rose back but not if it causes either her or her mother to be targeted by him again. You don't know what influence he had on Rose's mother. I'm sorry Alec but we can't risk it, however tempting it may be."

"Your dad's right," John agreed. "The only way her mother can come back is by going to the police and admitting what happened. They may or may not go easy on her and I'm sure we've talked about it before, that Bob may say she was a willing participant."

Alec did remember a similar conversation when Rose had just left and it pained him just thinking about it, when there had been a glimmer of hope Rose could stay.

"She wasn't though," Alec defended Jackie. "Bob fooled her into thinking it was being a family, she had been on her own all that time. He used the fact Rose's dad died when she was a baby against her."

"We know Alec but it doesn't change anything," John told him. "He could also use the excuse she was desperate and would agree to anything."

"John's right Alec, I'm sorry to say," his dad agreed. "No matter how we look at it, Bob will have it covered, he's clever. If Rose and her mother came back, he could get her mother under his spell again."

"She wouldn't fall for it again," Alec replied.

John raised his eyebrows as if to say wouldn't she? Jackie was vulnerable, that much he knew and maybe she already knew and that was why she was seemingly staying away from men in general. He was glad though that he was a bit younger than she was but she'd accepted him now as Alec's brother.

Rose was getting ready for school on the last day, wishing Alec would call and say they were setting off but that would be later and she would be staying up late again. She didn't mind though, if she got to see Alec a few hours early.

She didn't know she was going to get a surprise and that he planned on waiting for her. Shareen could see Rose wasn't concentrating and kept nudging her.

"Rose, it's a wonder ya got out of bed this morning. What time's Alec arriving?"

"Early hours of the morning and mum says they'll be trouble if they wake her up," Rose replied as they ate their lunch.

"So do ya think you'll pass the final exam?" Shareen wondered. "I suppose ya will?"

"You will as well," Rose patted her arm.

"Only 'cos you helped me," Shareen told her.

"Well Alec used to help me, though that was Scottish history and geography," Rose smiled.

"Yeah, I remember Rose," Shareen pretended to yawn.

Rose saw the funny side.

"Cheer up Rose, it's only a few more hours until they get here," she reminded her friend. "You must be going crazy."

Rose thought that 'Crazy' didn't even cover it. Meanwhile, Alec and John had set off early and hoped to get to London before Rose got out of school but they were currently stuck in traffic on the A1 just the other side of Leeds so they had taken another break by getting off the road and had driven into a small town and parked up.

"We might not get there in time to meet Rose now," Alec was worried as they found a seat to eat their fish and chips.

"Well even so, we'll be there earlier than she expected us," John told him. "That's the main thing. Whatever was causing the hold-up should have cleared by the time we join the road again. They really need to upgrade that road to a motorway."

Alec tried his best not to laugh.

"Laugh all you want little bro, you watch."

"Well by the time they do, I hope Rose will be back in Paisley with me," Alec grinned. "I know her mother's stopping her, Rose thinks I don't know."

"I gathered that," John replied sympathetically. "Rose is just trying to spare you Alec."

"I know but it doesn't help, does it?" he asked. "How can her mother not want her to be happy?"

"Alec, you have to look at it from her mother's point of view. She's just trying to protect Rose. What would happen if she admitted what happened and she gets into serious trouble for it or Bob twists things around?" John asked him.

"I know, you've told me. I know there's no easy way out of it. It's Bob's way of telling me that if Rose won't return to him, he won't let her come back to me."

It pained John to tell him he was right.

"Sorry Alec but yeah, that's just about it. He was robbed of getting Rose involved, if not for you, she could have easily been but when her mother took her away and he tried to guess Rose would come back for you, he didn't reckon on you going to her."

"Well, why hasn't he given up?" Alec wanted to know as he finished his drink.

John raised his eyebrows, thinking it was obvious. Alec got the hint.

"Because she's grown into a beautiful young woman," he replied. "Okay, say she did go back, he knows she won't go along with whatever was going on."

"Alec, it's much deeper than that," John replied as they headed back to the car.

He waited until they set off again, knowing Alec found it hard to accept that not only was Bob and his friends grooming the then young teenagers to go with each other but they were possibly being groomed to go with the other parents. He didn't want to have another conversation about it and remind Alec.

"I know what you're going to say," Alec broke the silence once they were back on the road.

"Forget it Alec, if her mother won't go back and get her out of Bob's clutches, there's nothing any of us can do about it," John reminded him,

"We have to wait then?" Alec asked him as he saw a sign of how many more miles they had to go and hoped they wouldn't get caught in any more traffic.

It was Rose's last lesson, a lesson she wasn't keen on because John used to teach her but she had to make the most of it. Shareen nudged her out of a daydream.

"Ya never know Rose, Alec could be waiting outside for ya."

"How can he?" Rose asked her friend.

"Maybe they took the day off?" Shareen suggested.

That got Rose thinking as she tried to listen to the teacher and not spoil her new record of doing well in the subject.

"Who knows what caused the Highlands clearance?" the teacher asked.

Rose's hand shot up in a second, a smile on her face.

"Anyone other than Rose?" the teacher wanted to know.

Everyone remained silently looking in Rose's direction.

"Go ahead Rose, it seems you have the advantage?" the teacher smiled.

Rose reckoned she could partly thank Alec and John, since their grandparents had told them about it and Rose was sure they'd mentioned they had been involved in some way.

The final bell went and Rose was cramming her books into the floral shoulder bag Alec had bought her.

"Show-off," one of the girls at the back hissed in her direction.

"Take no notice Rose," Shareen tried to pull her away. "She obviously didn't hear how you dealt with those two bullies at the grammar school."

"What's one of those?" the would-be troublemaker wanted to know.

Rose and Shareen just burst out laughing, the other girl's friends also sniggering.

"Stop it you lot," the girl turned to them. "She thinks she's better than us."

"Leave it Marcie," one of them told her. "Did ya see that boy who met her after school once? He's a dream."

Rose tried not to blush but the way Alec was growing up, girls were bound to get jealous of her.

"Well he's miles away, who cares?" the girl replied as she walked off.

John knew Alec was disappointed they wouldn't make it for Rose getting out of school, though he didn't say anything as there was a sign saying 'London 50 miles' before they'd left the road they'd followed all the way to the end.

"We'd best go straight to Rose's flat," John suggested as he looked at the dashboard clock. "She'll still get a surprise when we arrive," he grinned.

He had a feeling Rose would be ecstatic to see Alec again after weeks apart. He did wonder though how long they could keep doing it.

Rose got home, wishing she could have shown Alec off outside the school gates but she knew he would be getting home around the same time and would call her later. She couldn't wait so she decided to call him but there was no answer. She thought maybe he would be at his aunt's with John but his aunt was surprised she'd called.

"Hello Rose dear, how are you?" she asked Rose, since they'd not spoken in a long time. "You could have called me you know?"

"Yeah, sorry Mrs Smith. Is Alec there by any chance?" Rose asked her.

"No dear, he may still be with John," she suggested, knowing they didn't want Rose to know they would be a day early.

"Oh. Never mind, he'll probably call later, I was just anxious to talk to him. He's still not told me where we're going on holiday. I was gonna try and get it out of him."

"Well good luck with that," his aunt laughed. "It must be something special they have planned. Anyway, it's nice to hear from you. I wish we had some good news for you so you could come back, we all miss you. Did you talk to your mother?"

"She won't agree to anything, not even so I can come back," Rose replied, wondering where Alec had got to.

Were he and John up to something? The two of them had got even closer since they found out they were half brothers and she had relaxed somewhat that now Alec could confide in John, he wouldn't be as lonely. She said goodbye to his aunt and promised to call again and went into the kitchen to make a drink and a sandwich. She didn't go to the window but had she known Alec and John had just parked near their usual spot, she would have done.

"Is Rose hanging out of the kitchen window?" John laughed as they got everything out of the back of the car.

"I can't see from here," Alec complained. "We're not in the usual parking space."

"Well we don't usually arrive at this time," John laughed.

Alec smiled as they walked across the playground towards Rose's block of flats, John going to put the code in since he thought Alec was so keen to see Rose, he'd probably put it in wrong. They walked up to Rose's floor and John suggested he went first.

"You think she won't knock you over to get to me?" Alec asked him.

"Oh, right. Maybe you should go first then?" John grinned as he moved out of the way.

Alec did let him ring the doorbell though, then John stood to one side.

Rose heard the doorbell, wondering if it was Shareen calling for her and was about to tell her friend she wasn't in the mood. She opened the door and clasped her hands over her mouth as Alec put his luggage down before she knocked him over.

"Alec! How did ya get here so early? Did the two of ya sneak off school for the day?"

"No, we finished a day early, for some reason," John replied for him, since Rose was already busy kissing him, Alec having a dazed look on his face. "Don't mind me!" he grinned, trying to get past them.

"Hey, sorry," Rose laughed, letting go of Alec long enough for him to pick everything up again.

"We thought we'd surprise you," Alec admitted. "I wanted to surprise you at school but we got caught in traffic."

"Never mind, you're here now. I could have done with ya meeting me at school though, one of the girls was getting funny in class 'cos I knew a bit more of Scottish history than she did."

"You had an unfair advantage," John reminded her.

Rose made them drinks and sandwiches, Alec taking advantage of Rose being busy and taking his things into her room and soon they were catching up on what had been going on regarding Rose going back to Paisley.

"There's nothing new Rose," John told her, knowing she was disappointed. "It's all down to your mother now."

"I keep telling her that," Rose replied as she clung hold of Alec, like he was suddenly going to disappear into a black hole. "She won't go for it, she's too ashamed she got us both caught up in it."

"She was just as much a victim as you were," Alec reminded her.

"It makes no difference to her," Rose replied. "She thinks he'll drag her into it, if he has to face an enquiry."

"Rose, there is something else," Alec told her. "You think I don't know."

"Yes Rose, you may as well admit it," John agreed.

"What are ya talking about?" Rose pretended not to know.

"We both know the reason. Your mother doesn't want you to leave and you're afraid to leave her on her own," Alec told her.

Rose buried her head in Alec's shoulder.

"It's okay Rose, we understand, don't we Alec?" John asked him.

"Yes Rose, it's okay, we don't blame either of you and we know your mother's afraid to go back. It'll be different when you get older, I can wait."

"Can ya?" Rose asked him.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Alec asked her, trying to get her to look at him. "You think I won't wait for you?"

Rose managed a nod, John getting up to leave them to talk.

"Rose, I will wait forever, nothing will change, I promise you."

"What about when ya get to police college Alec?" Rose wanted to know.

"Rose, you'll be back in Scotland by then," he reminded her, trying to kiss her.

"I thought they'd take ya early, if ya got the qualifications?" Rose asked him.

"Well maybe but it still won't change anything. We can get engaged, if you want?"

"Alec, we talked about it. We said we'd wait," she reminded him.

"Well we can, if you want? We don't need to let everyone know, if that's what you're afraid of?"

"No, it's not that Alec. I want to wait until we can be together, I don't need an engagement ring to know." 


	67. Bring back memories

Bring back memories

Alec knew he had to be content that Rose was willing to get engaged once she could safely return to Paisley and he knew she was content that he was willing to do it now. Maybe she'd change her mind before that, if he was lucky?

Both Alec and John were tired so once they'd eaten a few hours later, Rose and Alec went to her room and Jackie said she'd go to hers, to let John get some sleep.

"Do ya think those two are gonna get engaged then?" Jackie asked John.

He thought she'd asked him that a dozen times before, or did it only seem like a dozen times?

"I don't know Jackie, he never talks about it much. I know he wants to but Rose is being stubborn about it, I don't know why. Tell you what though, earlier, she was clinging hold of him like he was going to vanish into thin air!" he laughed.

"Tell me about it," Jackie laughed back. "I know now they're a bit older that Alec seems to think he's responsible for her now."

"Yeah, it seems so," John had to agree. "Jackie, why don't you come with us, on holiday?"

She let out a laugh.

"Rose wants to spend time with you lot, not me."

"Don't say that, I bet she'd love you to come with us. There's still time, there's plenty of room, I can sleep in the lounge," he offered.

"Don't you get enough of sleeping in the lounge when ya come here?"

"Well, I suppose so but I wouldn't really mind. Why don't you sleep on it eh? I bet Rose will encourage you."

"Ya think so?" she asked. "I'd have to cancel all my appointments."

"You can do it before we have to leave, we can wait for you," he suggested.

Rose and Alec were snuggling up in her single bed.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Rose smiled as she made a pattern on Alec's bare chest.

"Whatever it is, it's making her laugh. She might be planning on coming with us tomorrow?" he suggested.

"What would your dad say?" Rose wondered.

"I can't see him objecting? There'll be plenty of room I suppose?"

"Yeah, I do feel a bit guilty this year, going without her," she admitted. "It was different last year, we'd only just got this flat. Do ya think John's already asked her?"

"Knowing him, he will have done," Alec replied, trying to get her underneath him. "Forget it for now, I missed you Rose."

"I missed you too Alec. Geez, how have I even survived this long?" she sighed as he dived down under the covers and pulled at her underwear, placing a kiss just where she liked it as he moved her legs.

"Shush Rose, don't have your mother knocking on the door," he warned her as she began to giggle. "No making a noise in the caravan either or my dad will change his mind about letting us share."

He needn't have worried as Rose went quiet, she was enjoying the feeling he was now giving her as she ruffled his hair and made more room for him.

"Rose, I missed doing this to you," he whispered as he pulled at his shorts, Rose trying to help him.

"Well, make the most of it, we're banned all next week. Just as well really, I'll be a bit off it towards the end of the week anyway," she told him.

"I lost track Rose," he admitted as he fumbled at getting his shorts off. "We'll just have to get used to the same as when you lived near me." Rose didn't reply, she was too lost in what she had missed so much. As Alec shuffled around to let her lie on him afterwards, she kissed his neck and settled in his shoulder.

"You should save up to get a bigger bed Rose," he suggested.

"Nah, it won't be as much fun. Just think, we'll have a double bed all next week."

"Yes, just when we can't use it for what we'd like to," Alec complained.

Rose let out a giggle and snuggled closer. They both fell asleep, contented for now that they were back together again. Jackie had let John call Alec's dad to see what he thought of her going with them.

"Well, I can tell the holiday park when we get there and add her to the booking," he told John.

"She's not agreed yet but I think she deserves a holiday," John told him. "It can't have been easy for her in the past, to be left to go on holiday with Bob."

"I know John. Yes, I agree she needs a holiday, it can't have been easy for her this last year? I have to set off early but you might get there before me. I was thinking of just getting the train down to Exeter, I was going to decide in the morning."

"Well we can get there early and I can come and pick you up from the station," John suggested. "Have you checked the train times?"

"Yes, there's a regular service from Glasgow. I think I might give the driving a rest but what about going places?" he asked.

"Well I'm sure Rose and Alec won't object to squeezing up to make room for her mother," John laughed.

Alec's dad gave him the train arrival time and made his mind up he'd give driving a rest but they would have to bring the extras or buy them once they got to the caravan site. John hadn't liked the idea of his uncle driving all that way on his own. Now, he supposed Alec's dad wasn't really his uncle but didn't know what to class him as.

He could be his step dad though, he'd not really thought about it. John knew he'd have plenty of time to drop everyone by the caravan park then drive to Exeter so in the morning, if Jackie was going with them, he hoped Rose hadn't packed as much as she usually did. If she had, she'd have to lose some of it.

He knew the reason she'd packed so much last year though, she had thought she was going back with them. He remembered how upset she'd been and Alec trying to comfort her. The next morning, Alec was trying to persuade Rose she didn't need as much luggage as she'd packed.

"Then tell me where we're going then," she objected.

"Somewhere on the south coast," he grinned as she swatted his arm.

"Fat lot of good that is," she complained as Alec leaned back on her pillow. "Well come on then, it smells like my mum's cooking."

Rose was surprised her mother was up so early, let alone cooking.

"What's going on Mum?"

"Can't I make sure ya get something to eat before ya go?" Jackie wanted to know. "Anyway, we've got something to tell ya," she nodded at John, who was sat at the kitchen table. "Don't look at me like that Rose," she added as Rose put her hands over her mouth.

Had her mother finally lost her senses and wanted to date John?

"You as well Alec," John tried to sound serious. "It's two things actually. Alec, your dad decided to take the train instead of driving, so I'll be picking him up from the nearest station to where we're staying. Jackie, you tell them your news."

Rose tried not to look disappointed. She knew it meant John would have to do all the driving.

"Well Mum, what is it?"

"Well, John suggested I went on holiday with ya," Jackie replied. "What do ya think? I'll have to make some quick calls to cancel my Monday appointments though."

"That's great Mum," Rose smiled, accepting two breakfast plates and thinking it was a wonder Alec was so skinny when her mother always insisted on fattening him up when he was there. "Did Alec's dad agree?"

"I called him last night, that's when he told me he was getting the train," John replied. "You'll all have to squash in the back of my car when we go anywhere."

"Well Alec can sit in the middle," Rose objected. "It's easier for him."

"Thanks Rose."

Jackie hurriedly packed what she needed as Rose got an extra bag packed with some clean towels and drying cloths and anything else she could cram in the bag. They finally went down to the car, John scratching his head trying to fit everything in, ending up putting a few things between Rose and Alec, which didn't really please them.

John had looked at the road map and headed in the right direction, Rose still trying to guess where they were going. A while later, she was seeing signs for various resorts and John was passing them, which got her thinking.

"Alec, are we going to that place you went to with your mother?"

"That took you a while to figure out," John laughed.

"Well no-one told me where we're going," Jackie huffed.

Rose tried to give Alec a nudge. They may have been separated by several items but John had noticed they still held hands.

"You got us Rose," Alec smiled. "Dad thought you'd like it."

"Yeah, I wanted to go there but won't it bring back memories?"

"Only the pleasant ones," Alec replied.

"Don't worry Rose, you two will be creating your own," John told them as he saw a fast food restaurant ahead and decided they needed a break.

A few hours later, they had turned off to follow the road down to the harbour of their destination Broadchurch. Rose had been happy that was where they were spending the next week, leaning over to whisper to Alec that she hoped he remembered his way around.

"I remember Rose, how could I forget? I hope you're going to like it here?" he asked as John reached a turn and they could see all the boats.

John drove along the harbour, seeing the caravan park just ahead and pulled in, stopping just by the entrance. He'd got the booking confirmation from Alec's dad before they'd left and everyone went into the reception. Jackie was hurriedly added to their booking and since the price went on the caravan, John didn't have to pay anything.

They got a map of where they were going and John drove them to the second roadway and pulled in behind their caravan,

"Right, I'd better get off to Exeter," John told them. "Coming with me Alec?"

Alec was wondering how he was going to escape Rose and her mother organising everything.

"Do you mind Rose?" Alec asked her.

"There's a shop just through the entrance and up a bit," John told them as he looked at the little map. "You two can go get what we need for now."

"Yeah, good idea," Jackie agreed, thinking Alec was dying to escape.

John and Alec set off for Exeter so John decided to joke with his younger brother.

"Hey, maybe I should start calling your dad 'Dad'?" he wondered.

"You need to talk to him," Alec replied. "I don't know why not. You never say how you feel about it all."

"I still treat your uncle as my dad," John admitted. "It's not been easy adjusting. As for your aunt, she still seems to be in denial."

"Rose called her yesterday, when I didn't answer the phone," Alec smiled.

"Trust her," John laughed.

They found the railway station and waited for Alec's dad's train to arrive, greeting him then making the journey back.

"Have Rose and her mother taken charge then?" Alec's dad joked.

"Better get used to it," John laughed back. "Poor Alec has to put up with them for the rest of the holidays."

Alec tried to manage a smile. No matter how much he loved Rose, she came with her mother and he'd had to get used to it.

"She's not so bad," he managed to say. "She's a lot happier since she left Bob. I was really hoping to have some good news for Rose."

"We know," his dad told him. "Your aunt told me Rose had called her yesterday. We need a resolution to Rose's situation."

Alec thought he already knew that. When they got back to the caravan, Alec thinking Rose would get a kick out of putting his shorts away, they all went to the entertainment centre after Alec and John went to the takeaway just outside the caravan park but Rose and Alec wanted to go off for a while.

They walked back across the harbour and walked right to the end of the pier, then sitting on a wooden bench in a black shelter.

"I've been looking forward to this a long time Alec. I mean coming where you last had a holiday with your mum. I wish I could have met her," she told him as she rested her head on his shoulder, his arm around her.

"So do I Rose, she would have loved having you around. Bob wouldn't have stood a chance against her."

"I would have loved to have seen that," Rose laughed. "I can imagine her marching up to him and asking what his game was."

"She would have done, just ask my dad. We should be getting back, it'll be dark soon."

"Just a while longer? How did your dad even know about this place the last time you were here?"

"It was my mum, she saw a poster for it. Did I not tell you before?"

"Mmm, you might have done? Alec, you should talk about her more ya know?"

"I don't like to, it brings back too many memories of when she was ill," he admitted.

"You can share them with me, no matter how bad they are, you know that?" she asked him.

"I know Rose but I didn't want to bother you with them," he admitted.

She turned to look at him as he stared at the ground.

"You know me better than that Alec. Tell me about the last time you were here. Where did ya go and what did ya do?"

He started to tell her but it was getting late and the others wondered where they'd got to.

"I'll go look for them," John offered.

"I know where Alec might have taken Rose," Alec's dad told him. "There's a shelter on the pier, he and his mum used to sit there."

"I'll find it. Mind you, they've not seen each other for a long time, I might interrupt something," John grinned.

"They'd better only be snogging in there," Jackie warned him.

"Yeah, I expect that's all," John agreed. "Best go look then?"

He set off out of the camp and along the harbour, only a few cars passing him and he could see the pier all lit up with white string lights and the shelter situated halfway along. He crossed the road and walked across the car park, a block of apartments just in front of him and he could make out two people in the shelter.

He stopped for a moment, just as Alec had turned to Rose and they had begun kissing. He didn't really want to disturb them but if he didn't, he thought they'd be there all night, unless a policeman moved them on. He tried to keep to the pier edge so they'd hopefully see him approaching, then stood opposite them.

Alec saw him out of the corner of his eye as Rose backed away slightly.

"Rose, we have company," he indicated towards John.

"You two are cute," John laughed. "You're lucky it's only me and not the police."

"Sorry, I was telling Rose about my mum," Alec admitted.

"About time as well," John told him as Alec helped Rose up.

"I've been trying to get him to for ages," Rose told him. "I've told him he has to tell me about when he was here before."

"Mum was getting ill, she and my dad were arguing all the time so I used to go sit under the cliffs," Alec told her as they walked behind John. "He said after she died that had he known, he never would have."

"He couldn't have known Alec and neither could you. Neither of ya should be feeling guilty about it. Don't ya see?" Alec shook his head. "Maybe your dad suggested coming here to finally come to terms with it?"

Now Alec knew why he loved her so much.

"Rose is right," John suddenly stopped and turned. "You can start by telling Rose everything but you and your dad need to talk about your mum more, you've both bottled it up."

As they walked the rest of the way, Alec knew John was right, it was time to let it go. This was probably the last time he would visit the place, unless Rose ever wanted to come back but neither of them could tell the future, unlike in the stories he used to write.

To give John a rest the next day, they all decided to get the bus up to the next town, where Jackie found plenty of shops to keep her amused, John and Alec's dad keeping an eye on her while Rose and Alec went to the beach and walked across the other side of what was locally known as 'The Cobb' so it looked across at the beach.

Rose was amused to see some boats had just docked and laughed as some crabs tried to escape being captured and hoping they'd get away. They sat down at the end, finishing their ice creams.

"Did you put that towel in your beach bag?" Alec wanted to know.

"Yeah, good thing mum packed some extra ones then? Why is this place so busy when Broadchurch is quiet?"

"I don't know but I think we came here before, with my mum," he told her.

Rose nudged him. "See, now ya gettin' it Alec, you're starting to mention her," she smiled.

Alec really didn't know what it was about her. They all met up for a late lunch, sitting outside a pub overlooking the beach.

"Rose, ya should go look around the shops," her mother told her.

Alec thought that was a good idea, as long as she didn't want him to go with her.

"You and your mum should go," he suggested.

Alec's dad and John were just relieved Rose wasn't dragging Alec with them, they'd be going around looking at engagement rings not that Alec could afford much. John didn't think Rose would go for anything too expensive but it was too soon for them to think about getting engaged.

Alec had brought up the subject a few times on their way home from school but with them getting ready to go to college, he'd told Alec to think carefully about it. Alec though hadn't wanted to admit he thought they were old enough. John wanted them to be happy, he never thought Alec would be after he lost his mother.

They got back to Broadchurch so Alec and Rose went off again while the others went into the entertainment centre, Jackie being delighted there was bingo every night. They had made plans for the next few days and decided on the Friday to go up into the town itself, leaving Rose and Alec time to relax on the beach.

They went down to Weymouth the next day, Rose rushing to the fairground ride in the small nearby park. John took Alec's camera, catching him kissing Rose's cheek as he got on the horse behind her and Rose laughing. It was the first time Jackie had really seen them together when they were out, since she'd only had one day out with them on Alec's last visit.

"Just look at 'em," she nudged John as he hoped he'd got a good shot of them.

"Yeah, tell me about it," John laughed.

"You see them together more than anyone," Alec's dad agreed.

"Ain't it a shame they spend so much time apart?" Jackie asked him as they passed by and waved.

"We're doing our best to resolve that," he told her.

"I know and it's all down to me now," Jackie replied sadly.

"Jackie, we understand your reluctance," John tried to assure her.

"No but it is. I don't want to get into trouble and I don't want Rose to leave. I told her not to tell that to Alec."

"He already knows Jackie," John replied, trying to take another photo.

"He does? I should have known really but does Rose know he does?"

John just shrugged his shoulders and found his Converse shoes interesting.

"I don't think so Jackie," Alec's dad replied, dropping calling her Mrs Tyler. "He'll tell her but don't blame yourself for keeping them apart."

"I do blame myself, I should have never followed that man in the first place. What the hell was I thinking?" Jackie wanted to know.

John put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know Jackie but those two would never have met and do you know what? I think they were meant to, they formed a bond very quickly. They could have just given up when you moved back but they didn't," he reminded her.

"Well maybe something good came out of it then?" Jackie wondered as Alec got off the horse first and helped Rose off.

"It did," John grinned as Alec went down the step first and turned around to take Rose's hand.

Alec knew they were being talked about, now he had a decision to make before the end of the holidays. Did he start really saving before his next visit and buy Rose a diamond ring or did he do as she asked and wait? Could he risk waiting any longer, now he was going to college?

John had told him he had a very good chance of just spending a few years at his chosen college then finish his education at the police college and he now wondered when Alec was going to tell Rose.

They all went off and walked along the sea front, Rose and Alec walking behind.

"I think we were being talked about earlier," Alec told her.

"Yeah, I know. I hope my mum's not gonna keep blaming herself for us being apart though."

"I think she still does Rose. I don't know what we can do to convince her to stop. Maybe she'll be happy when we're finally old enough to get engaged?"

"Yeah, maybe Alec but we've got to get through college first. If we can do that, then we can."

"Is that a promise?" he smiled.

Rose nudged him, letting out a giggle.

Alec pulled her over onto the grass and sat down on a bench, taking her hand.

"Rose, I might be lucky and get in the police college early, if I get good exam results."

"Really? That's great," Rose smiled, seeing John turn around to see where they were and Alec seeing Jackie head towards a little caf a few hundred metres away.

"Are you two joining us?" John shouted back.

"We'll catch up," Alec replied, seeing John go join the other two. "Rose, if everything goes well and I do get in, I can get trained earlier. I want to get in the detectives program as soon as I can."

"So, ya stopped thinking of getting in down here then?" Rose asked him.

"I would, if you asked me. You know I would Rose."

"I wouldn't ask ya Alec, as much as I want us to be together. Let's make a decision, that once I can return, we'll get engaged and hopefully, you'll be in the detectives programme by then and we'll be able to afford a place of our own?"

"If that's what you want? Then that's what we'll do Rose but if you change your mind, I won't object, I'll stop what I'm doing and try to continue in London. Maybe by then, being Scottish won't go against me?"

John saw them talking and smiled to himself. He wondered how much longer they would deny they were already engaged.

They got back to Broadchurch, deciding what they were going to do on the last day. Alec wanted to show Rose where he and him mum and dad had camped on their last visit and walk up the side of the steep cliff.

So the next morning, after breakfast, Alec tried to remember on top of which cliff they had been in a caravan and they sat at the top.

"Are ya feeling better about remembering your mum?" Rose wanted to know.

"I think so. I think she'd be happy that I showed you and shared things with you. I think she'll also be happy when we get older and get engaged. Rose, we'll keep on trying to find a way for you to come back, you know we'll never give up. I've probably told you that dozens of times."

"Yeah, ya might have done," Rose smiled. "I promise as soon as ya do, I won't mess about, I'll be there as fast as I can."

"What about your mum though? What will she say?" he asked her.

"She knows I'll take any chance Alec. She wants to make up for what happened but she doesn't know how, without dragging everything up again. I love you Alec and she knows if that means me leaving home, then that's how it'll be."

They spent their last night in the shelter on the pier again and Alec asked if she'd want to come back.

"Yeah, it's nice here, I'd come back. Hey, maybe they'll build a police station and you can come and work here?" she teased him, pointing to some spare land across the harbour.

"You mean just on that corner?" Alec pointed, holding her hand out with his.

"Yeah, maybe we can rent a cottage on the beach?"

"Not the one pink one," Alec laughed, which was just behind them.

All too soon, they went back to the caravan to pack. John was leaving early in the morning to take Alec's dad to the train station, then if he wasn't back in time, the others would hand the caravan key in and go wait in the bar. Rose couldn't get to sleep and Alec asked what was wrong.

"We have five more weeks Rose," he reminded her.

"I know Alec but it won't be enough, will it?"

He couldn't answer her. He knew she was right, however much time they had would never be enough. 


	68. Constant reminder

Constant reminder

Once they got back to London and John had gone back home, they were already making plans what they would do the rest of the holidays. They were also planning Alec's next holiday.

"So, do you think I should come down for two weeks in October then?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know Alec. I mean ya can't have John bringing ya down again. What about if ya got the coach? It has to be cheaper than the train, yeah? Then we'll just limit where we go so we don't spend much, just get a bus pass and go everywhere that's free?"

"You mean Regents Park again?" Alec joked.

Rose nudged him as they were in her room one late afternoon in their first week back.

"There are loads of places we can go, if we get a bus and tube pass? You'll save money getting the coach, remember?"

"You know John will insist on coming?" he reminded her.

"Yeah? Well he'll have to get the coach as well," Rose joked as they lay on her bed, her head resting on his bare chest.

"I'll talk to him and tell him he's got to stop insisting on bringing me then? I'll have to convince him I'm old enough to come down on my own?"

"Yeah, I can see that'll work," Rose giggled as she made a pattern on his chest and he dived down to kiss where there was a gap in her strappy top.

"Well, he's just being the big brother he missed out on I expect? How could my mother not have told us?"

"I expect she had her reasons Alec? It can't have been easy, watching him being raised by her sister. She probably thought he was better off staying there? I mean if your aunt raised him, she wouldn't have wanted him to leave?"

"Not even when he was older?" Alec wondered. "No, there had to be another reason? I mean besides what we were told. Are you going to stop asking questions and be quiet while I kiss you where you like it?"

"Mmm, no arguments from me but be quick, I never know what time my mum will be back."

The one thing Alec dreaded more than anything was that when they were in Rose's room waiting for her mother coming home, she would fling the door open and ask what he was doing emerging from the bottom of the bed. He had no idea how he was going to explain it to her and Rose would be too busy giggling to herself to offer any help.

As the weeks went on, Rose was near to giving in and let Alec stay, him saying he could delay starting college and get in one nearby but she knew it wasn't fair to him, not now. She couldn't bring herself to ruin his chances of getting in the police college early for anything.

No matter how much he tried, Alec knew he had failed to persuade her into letting him.

"I'd give it all up for you, you know that?" Alec repeated himself for goodness knew how many times.

"I know ya would," Rose replied," with only a week before he was due to leave.

"I hope John has some good news when he comes for me," Alec told her.

"Is your uncle hopeful then?" Rose asked him.

"It's hard to say. His source of information is always a bit vague, they don't want to be found out. We did get some news though that it's a man and my uncle thinks he knows this solicitor's secretary."

"How can they live with themselves Alec?" Rose wanted to know. "This is people's lives they're messin' with."

"Don't get upset over it Rose," he tried to tell her as they watched something on TV and were curled up in the chair.

He didn't want her to go through it all again, he knew it hurt. His uncle was doing his best to find out if it was actually twenty one that Rose could be returned to Bob and not eighteen, which they had thought originally. He remembered how upset she'd been, having thought it would be next year then the blow.

"I try not to," Rose insisted as he wiped a tear away with his thumb. "He might have some good news for John to tell us?"

Alec could only pray she was right, then it would only be one year, instead of four. If they got to know, he could keep her busy making plans for her return but he didn't want to get her hopes up, or his.

"Hey, do you remember this time a few years ago, we were both about to start school not knowing if we were going to the same one or not?" he tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I can't believe how long ago that was now. Look at us now, about to start college. I know how badly we want to be at the same one but maybe next year, we will?"

"Yes, we might but that depends how early they accept me in the police college?" he replied.

"Yeah, there is that I suppose? Well at least I'd be a lot nearer though and living with your aunt. Alec, I just thought of something," she told him, another tear appearing on her cheek.

Alec looked up at her as he was leaning on her shoulder. He was quite used to her coming up with ideas that would mean she could go back with him.

"Rose, what is it now? You mother won't change her mind, you know that, we have to accept that's the way it is," he reminded her.

"I know that but there's something we may have forgotten about. What is she writes a letter, saying I have her permission to be away from home?" she asked hopefully.

Alec knew she was getting desperate now, especially since they were getting older. He thought she should be going anywhere on her own at her age, she'd often said she'd leave college and get a job instead to support them if they had to move nearer the police college.

He'd had to settle for the one in Glasgow since the offer had come from there and would have to get a room there. Then when he got older, he'd get a grant and be able to afford to move out and they had planned when Rose was free to return, they'd get a place together.

He now envied his other cousin for getting himself a rich, older girlfriend.

"Would she do that though? Bob might say the letter was forged by you and that you would try anything. Rose, we can't risk it, I'm sorry love."

Rose moved around to bury her head in his shoulder, his arms around her.

"Every time I think of something," she began.

"I know, it always seems that way. It's just a few more years Rose, we can manage."

Rose had a dozen questions as to why it wouldn't work but she figured Bob would have thought of everything. They'd thought if only they could get hold of a copy of the agreement, his uncle could take it to a judge, then the other solicitor would be called into question as to why he should think there was need of such a thing.

Alec thought though that then, the whole thing about Bob and his friends would come out anyway but Jackie might be spared, since she got Rose out. That was still to happen anyway and maybe never would.

John arrived on the Friday night, so they could all have a day out at the seaside on Saturday, Rose and Alec going swimming and John and Jackie laughing at them.

"They're so happy together," Jackie admitted as she sat in a deckchair.

"Yeah, they are. I know you want to give in Jackie, what's stopping you?" John asked her.

"Ya know what. I just can't, Rose knows that. I'd do anything for her John but I can't forgive myself for what nearly happened. I could be in so much trouble and how is that gonna help Rose?"

She got up, picking up her bag and sandals and made her way off the sands, John not knowing how to stop her. Rose was splashing Alec, who was trying to retaliate but he stopped and grabbed her arms, since he was facing the beach.

"Rose, your mother just got up."

"What? What's she doin'?" Rose wanted to know, seeing her mother leaning on a post, trying to put her sandals on.

She took Alec's hand that he'd offered and he pulled her towards the beach, then they made their way to John.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, putting a towel around her shoulders to dry them.

Then slipping a thin zipped top on, she went after her mother, who was waiting to get a drink from the catering stall next to the beach exit. Alec was about to go with her.

"Leave them Alec, it's mother and daughter stuff," John warned him.

Alec could only watch Rose catch up with her mother, who was getting served.

"What's wrong Mum?" Rose asked as they sat on the low wall.

"Nothing. He just reminded me why you're here and not in Scotland with Alec," her mother replied, since that was what it all boiled down to.

"Mum, I've had to accept it and so has Alec. I've tried to come up with different ways of gettin' back but Alec says no matter what we think of, Bob will have thought of it first. We have to accept it and wait Mum. Alec and I have already thought about it, once he starts police college. Forget it Mum, I'm not having ya get into trouble."

Jackie knew no matter how many times she'd said sorry, it was never enough. She was responsible and Rose was the one the damage had been done to.

The next day, Alec was packing again and Rose thought it wasn't two minutes since he'd got there.

"So, have ya convinced John to stay behind next time?" Rose teased him.

"I think so, when I said I was going on the coach. Honestly Rose, I can't see that happening, I mean him letting me travel by coach all this way."

"Well, tell him if he comes, he's paying for everything," Rose laughed as he zipped up a large bag.

"Rose, don't encourage him, he would do. I keep telling him to get a place of his own instead of spending his money bringing me down here all the time. So far, I've failed," he replied, sitting on the bed and holding his arms out.

Rose stood in front of him, smiling down at him as he put his arms around her. She had been trying different hairstyles and he liked the one she'd chosen today and even though it had taken some time putting the clips in, he'd watched her before getting out of bed.

He pulled her towards him so she sat on his legs and they began kissing.

"I'm gonna miss ya Alec but it won't be too long this time."

"I know. Do your best at the sixth form college Rose, promise me you won't give up?"

"Yeah, I promise. We'd best go back out, John will want to set off."

Jackie was asking John a few questions.

"So, if ya get to know anything, you'll tell Rose?" she wanted to know.

"Yes Jackie but it's not certain we'll get any further, it's still complicated."

"Yeah, it would be?" Jackie laughed. "Seeing them together yesterday though and it's me that's stoppin' 'em."

"Stop blaming yourself Jackie, it happened, both Rose and Alec know that. Hey, you can have your sofa back if Alec comes on his own next time," he joked.

"I should make a bet with ya," Jackie told him. "Ya know you're always welcome."

Rose walked to the car with them, having a few minutes on their own.

"Last chance to change ya mind and stay," Rose teased him as he stood behind her as she sat on a swing.

"Let's just have a few minutes? There's so much I want to say to you Rose, you mean everything to me. I'll see you in a few weeks then?"

Rose twisted the swing back to him and he helped her off. They stood holding each other for a few minutes, John seeing them and getting in the car. He knew it got more difficult for them every time. Mickey was walking down the road, looking for his friend and saw John sitting in the car, knowing Rose and her boyfriend would be close by.

He saw Alec pulling Rose up and then them kissing each other and walked straight past the entrance to the playground. How could he compete for her attention when he could lose his job over her? John had seen him and thought he was wise leaving the two of them alone.

"Bye then, call when ya get home," Rose was telling Alec.

"You know I will, I know you always worry too much," he teased her. "Bye love."

Rose decided to tease him further.

"Bye babe, I love ya," she smiled, trying not to let him see her crying.

Alec had to smile back. His hair was still a mess since she had ruffled it while they'd been kissing and he knew John would notice it before he had chance to comb it. After one last kiss, Rose had to let him go and they walked to the car.

"Bye John," Rose leaned down to him.

She watched them drive off, just as Mickey was coming back the other way but she dodged into the playground. She was in no mood to talk to him so she was glad he walked past. She had just got to the door when he came around the other way.

"Go away Mickey," she told him as she put the code in.

"You never even gave me a chance Rose, ever since you came back."

"Geez Mickey, how many blokes tell a thirteen year old teenager they want to go out with her when she's sixteen?" she turned to ask him. "Ya think I was gonna live in Scotland and think about it when I didn't even know I was coming back?"

"Well you never did think about it did you? You took up with him and most girls would give their boyfriends up when they moved, except you."

"No, I didn't and ya know why? I love him and he's doing everything he can so I can go back, it's complicated," she replied.

"It always is," Mickey replied, looking at the ground as she slipped through the door.

Once inside, Rose stood with her back to the door wondering why he never gave up. How was she supposed to know he had meant it as she'd been leaving London? While she had no feelings for Mickey, she could see how disappointed he was but he just had to live with it. She was not considering giving Alec up.

"You took ya time coming back," her mother laughed as she let herself back in.

"I had to bump into Mickey on the way back, didn't I?" Rose asked.

"Well, ya told him to stop bothering ya on the way home from school, not anywhere else," her mother reminded her. "Ya not gonna be able to stop him."

"I will if I let Alec buy me a proper engagement ring," Rose disagreed. "I can't let him though, not until we can be together. If I leave and get a job, I can save up for when he comes down here, then he can save up for one."

"I don't see why ya can't let him buy one before," her mother replied.

"I don't want to show it off and admit Alec lives up there, it'll just be a constant reminder."

Jackie just shook her head, Rose was determined to do it properly but giving up college?

"Don't give up going to college Rose, please? Ya know Alec doesn't want ya to."

Rose knew full well he was against it.

"I might not have a choice Mum."

It took both of them a while to get used to their new colleges. They had planned to go together, if possible and it had been painful to accept they couldn't. Rose was determined she wasn't going to make many friends, she still had Shareen and now, her mother was keeping her busy, since she'd said she wanted extra money.

Alec had got a new job on Saturdays and got talking with another younger male assistant and he found it hard not to brag about Rose and how he looked forward to seeing her again. He'd not dared ask for a Saturday off so he was going to have to ring in sick one Saturday he was away and go down on the Sunday.

Rose said it wouldn't be too bad so Alec was hoping he wouldn't be asked to work extra hours or he was going to have to make up some other excuse. John was still trying to tell him it would be quicker by car but Alec was having nothing of it.

As the time got nearer and there were only a few days before he set off, having gone to book his coach ticket, it started snowing. He was surprised they were getting it so early but he was determined he wasn't going to be put off. He had to catch the train to Glasgow at 7am to get him to the coach station but he was thankful it was an express service that didn't stop before it got to London.

He was lucky though that his dad offered to take him to the train station and wished him a good journey.

"You should have given in and let John take you," he told Alec.

"I can't keep on letting him Dad. He already does too much. I wish I had some good news for Rose though, she'll be dying to come back with me."

"I know Alec," his dad replied as the train arrived. "One of these days eh?"

Catching his coach with ease, he had time to give Rose a quick call to say it hadn't been cancelled and the snow had turned to rain at times, he was prepared for the long journey and wished he had someone to talk to. Instead, he tried to close his eyes and picture Rose was sat with him on the way back.

His uncle had tried his best but his informer wasn't willing to ask for a copy of this agreement at present but he suspected the man wanted some sort of compensation for willing to risk asking. Alec thought if only they could get their hands on it and somehow bluff to Bob that it wasn't valid, Rose could come back.

He knew Bob would check though but his uncle was willing to see a judge over it, even without Rose's mother being present. His uncle had said there may be a strong case of Bob misleading her and she didn't know what she was signing. He thought by the time they sorted it out though, she'd be able to come back anyway. The coach stopped for a break so he grabbed a few things and called Rose again.

"Where are ya now?" Rose laughed as she heard noise behind him.

"In some service station somewhere in the north of England," he joked. "It'll be a few more hours yet but I hope there are no traffic hold-ups."

So did Rose as she let him go and he got back on the coach, a few more people joining them as it was also a pickup point and a man came to sit next to him. What were actual hours seemed like days to him, the man next to him shuffled about more than John did and it was driving him crazy by the time they stopped at Sheffield.

He rang Rose to tell her he was getting nearer and complain about the man.

"Just shuffle back then," Rose teased him. "Ya might get someone worse on the way back?"

"You are joking," he replied, trying to eat his over-priced meal from the carton. "I might give in and let John come down overnight."

He heard Rose laughing on the other end of the phone.

"We have to face it Alec. He's just tryin' to help. So, any idea what time you'll be here then?"

"Not soon enough Rose. I have to go now love, see you soon."

She just hoped he'd remember how to get across London once he got there. She was wishing now he'd at least got the train or given in to John. What were they supposed to do? It was already unbearable they couldn't be together all the time and she was afraid to tell Alec she thought something was going to give sooner or later.

The big question was, could they still wait until they were twenty one? 


	69. Growing fast

Growing fast

Rose was so relieved when he finally knocked on the door she almost knocked him over.

"I bet that was a nightmare," Rose was telling him as she put his clothes away for him and he lay on the bed. "Go back on the train Alec, please. I'll give ya the extra money towards it. How much more is it anyway?"

"I'll have to see. I can also give in and ask John to come down?"

"Yeah, I suppose so? It just doesn't seem fair. I always think we're taking advantage though."

"So do I," Alec agreed, holding his arms out for her to join him. "What am I supposed to do about it when he keeps offering?"

"Maybe he's nothing else to do though and it passes some of the time, especially when he stays. Alec, he might look forward to it and we're stopping him. Give him a call and let him know you arrived anyway and if he offers, pretend to think about it and let him talk ya into it, yeah?"

Alec had to smile as she leaned down to kiss him.

"You think of everything Rose. Maybe he does look forward to it? We never thought of that I suppose? I thought he may have other things to do but that was when he used to be away all the time though. I don't know why he doesn't take up his travel writing again during the holidays."

"Well maybe he gave up because he did have something else to do, the same as you stopped writing your stories," Rose replied.

"What was that then?" he teased her, Rose nudging him. "Oh you mean I had something else to do?"

"I hope so," Rose giggled. "It's a shame he never took up with the gym teacher. Do ya think he held off because he wanted to help us though?"

"Maybe? I think we've just been feeling guilty about it. Let me up Rose, I'll call him but if he asks, I pretend we're both thinking about it. Shall I get him to come down a few days early, then we can go off somewhere?"

That agreed, he dialled his aunt's number.

"Oh hello Alec, did you get to London okay?" his aunt wanted to know.

"Yes, I did. Is John there?" Alec asked, knowing John had probably tried to beat her to answer the phone.

"Have you only just got there?" John laughed. "Ha, that's what you get for taking the coach! Want me to come and get you little bro?"

Alec wished he'd stop calling him that.

"I'll talk to Rose about it then?" Alec suggested.

John knew he was bluffing and they would have already talked about it. He missed travelling around and writing about it but he'd made the decision to try and support Alec when his mother had died. He'd just been delayed by finishing teacher training college in order to start the new term and crossed his fingers.

He had watched the two of them over the past few years, from teasing Alec about the girl in the library to Rose not talking to anyone except Alec and their teen romance had blossomed nicely. He supposed Rose was the little sister he'd never had.

He heard Rose laughing in the background and knew they'd already given in.

"Don't think too hard about it," he laughed.

"Rose wants to know why you stayed at our old school," Alec told him.

John was wondering that himself but he thought it would have looked odd if he'd asked to be moved to Alec's new college.

John won in the end and drove down the following Monday so they could have a few days away, going to visit a castle Rose had always wanted to go to and another new theme park. Then the day before they were leaving, John had told them both firmly that he was bringing Alec back for Christmas and New Year and they'd had to agree.

"You'll both miss being with your family again," Rose had told them the day they were leaving.

John decided to leave Alec to explain.

"You can't be with us Rose, so we'll be with you," he told her as they said goodbye.

"It doesn't mean John has to be dragged away," Rose replied, leaning into his shoulder.

"He wants to Rose, especially since he found out about being adopted. It doesn't mean he loves his parents less though but they understand. Hey, be careful they don't all come down here," he joked.

"Mum would probably insist we have a big party," Rose laughed, trying not to feel sad he was leaving yet again.

Something was going to give and soon.

"We'd best hope the weather doesn't worsen before we come back," John told Alec as they drove off.

"Don't tempt fate," Alec replied, trying not to show he didn't want to leave.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he was asked.

"How long can I keep leaving her?" Alec wanted to know.

John shook his head.

"I don't know that Alec. You could go against her and try and get in a police college down here but it won't be easy. You'll stick out to start with," John smiled.

"I know that and I could probably take it but I'd still have to travel a lot so would it be worth it, except to see Rose every night?"

"Well, you'd be a lot nearer I suppose? Then Rose would want to leave college and get a job and maybe move closer to where you are? If you two can't work it out, sorry but I can't decide for you. You'll have to decide before you get accepted for the one in Glasgow you know?"

"I know that. Rose thinks it's great but it would be better if I was going home to her every night."

John knew Alec was torn between the two options but as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't interfere. Once back at college, Rose remained a loner and was coming up with all kinds of ideas to get back to Alec. Her mother despaired at her trying.

"You're gonna have to give in ya know?" Jackie told her one evening as they were decorating the flat for Christmas and just two days before John and Alec were due to arrive.

"Alec keeps asking me to Mum. He says it's me that's keeping us apart but I want to do things properly Mum. It's important to me he finishes college up there, that police training college is the best and he's lucky to get offered a place."

"Doesn't it go on his exam results?" her mother asked her.

"Well yeah but he aces it," Rose smiled. "He doesn't have me to tutor for a start."

Jackie stopped what she was doing and dropped the garland she was holding.

"Listen here Rose Tyler, that boy helped you because he loved you, not because he had to," she reminded her.

"I know that Mum, sorry. It just seemed that way. It just seemed I was holding him back."

"You're wrong Rose. He loved you and wanted to bring out the best in ya. Can't ya see that?"

Rose could see it, that was the problem. He was still willing to give everything up for her and she still couldn't let him.

Alec had been saving like mad, he wanted to surprise Rose by booking a holiday on their own next year, when he turned eighteen and was old enough. He knew it would have to be somewhere they could get to on the coach or train so he had been in the travel agencies and got some brochures and was thinking about a holiday park in Clacton or Southend at the end of August because it was cheaper then.

He'd already mentioned it to his dad, who had known the day was coming when Alec would want to take Rose off on his own. John thought it was a great idea but he'd only just started going with them.

"You should surprise her," John was telling him.

"She'll get it out of me," Alec admitted as they got ready to travel to London.

"So, I don't suppose I'm invited then?" John grinned. He saw Alec's face. "Guess not?"

All through the holidays, he was denying they would be going away next year, saying they should just go on some days out if John came down the last week, Rose saying they'd have to settle for that.

"I wish we could go back to Broadchurch again," Rose was saying as they watched the snow falling. "I really loved it there."

John was throwing Alec a glance. Alec thought maybe he should book a week there then, that would make it easy. He decided he'd wait until he was eighteen and hope there were some vacancies for the date he wanted. Rose had been disappointed Easter was early and Alec had to go back the day after his birthday.

To save money, he used the excuse the weather was bad and didn't go down to see her the next holiday. Rose spent most of her time helping her mother but hated going in and out of people's flats, getting warm then being cold again but by the time the Easter holiday came around, the weather was more pleasant.

Alec was waiting to be taken early into the training college and every night when he got home, he hoped to see the acceptance letter. He was hoping he'd get it before he went to see Rose, otherwise he'd be calling his dad every night and if it arrived, getting him to see what it said.

When he and John finally arrived on the Saturday morning, Rose had to blink twice as he'd already changed again, plus yet another hair style he was trying out. John had teased him all the way there about it.

"Wow, you look so different," Rose told him when they were alone in her room.

"Is that good different or bad different?" Alec joked as she ruffled his hair.

"Definitely good," she teased him.

Rose had already begun to think once he left college, the girls would be chasing him, if they already hadn't started and he was fending them off.

John was talking to Jackie.

"They're both growing up fast," Jackie told him.

"Alec already thinks Rose is wondering how he keeps the girls away," John joked.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jackie replied. "She's not really mentioned it though. Aren't ya all going away this year then?"

"Alec wants to surprise her Jackie. He's wanting to book a week on their own, where we all went last year. Don't tell her, will you?"

"No, of course I won't. She'll be really surprised then if he manages. I can't believe they're both gonna be eighteen and it's nearly five years since I dragged her up to Scotland," Jackie admitted. "It's a shame Rose doesn't feel safe going back there yet."

"We've tried our best Jackie, we can't even be certain she won't be safe. My dad's source seems to have dried up, he must have broken up with that secretary. How can she have given him information and not thought it strange he was asking her? That must be why they broke up I suppose?"

When John thought about it, he supposed that was exactly what had happened, maybe the woman had just quit her job though?

They all went on some days out then for Alec's birthday, they all went off to Clacton for the day, going on the rides at the end of the pier and Alec winning a teddy bear for her on the shooting gallery. John said he'd have no problem qualifying on the shooting range at the police college.

The letter hadn't yet arrived and they were all dying to know the outcome but when they got back from their day out and Alec rang his dad, they all stared at Alec as his dad opened the letter for him. He knew if he wasn't accepted this year, he'd have to stay where he was and wait another year. If he had qualified though, everything was going to change.

He'd already told Rose to expect him to not come down as often, he'd be given the chance to take some advanced classes to help him through. He'd been surprised she'd accepted it. Now, they were all waiting for Alec to put the phone down. When he did, he wanted to talk to Rose alone and led her to her bedroom.

Rose thought it was bad news and he wanted to tell her first. He sat her on the bed and stood in front of her, Rose realising just how much taller he'd got She got up to face him, taking his hands.

"Well? What did he say Alec?" she wanted to know.

"Rose. I got in," he replied solemnly.

"What? Geez Alec, I thought it was bad news. That's great. So, when do ya start?"

"A week after normal college starts, in September. I could spend that extra week here, if you want?" he asked her.

"Do ya have to get ready for it though? I mean registration and such?" Rose wondered.

"I'll get time off my current college to do all that," he replied, making her sit down again then joining her. "Huh Rose, I did it."

Rose threw her arms around him, holding him close.

"Yeah, see. I told ya that ya could do it Alec. So, are ya not coming down the next holiday then?"

"Well yes, I'm coming down but once I get in there, I may have to miss some but I'll come back for my birthday, even if I can't come for yours. Let's go tell your mum and John?"

All the way back home, John was grinning that who was now his younger brother was finally getting a chance to follow his dream.

"Your mum would be so proud of you," John told him as they made a stop.

"Yes, she would. Thanks for helping me get in though, you were a big help."

"Think nothing of it, I was just acting as your teacher. You never said how Rose took the news."

Alec made a face.

"You mean when she stopped kissing me?" he joked.

When they got home, Alec thought he'd have to change the date he wanted to take Rose on their first holiday but the extra week would give him a few more days with Rose after it so he filled the form in and used his lunch hour the following Saturday to go in the travel agents and pay the deposit.

He got a funny look from the woman sat at the next available desk, who had seen him acting nervous.

"So, it's just you and a Miss Rose Tyler?" the woman wanted to make sure before she rang it through to him.

Then he had an idea as she was about to give him a lecture and that it was a family holiday park.

"We've been there before," he told her. "Last year."

"On your own?" she asked him, Alec giving up all hope of getting a quick bite to eat when he got back and he'd have to grab something during his afternoon break.

"Well, I'll see what they say when I give the names," the woman told him, taking pity on him that he was taking his girlfriend on their first holiday.

He listened while she called the booking line and held his breath. If they turned him down, he'd have to take Rose somewhere else.

"Well Mr Hardy," the woman addressed him, Alec trying to get used to being classed as an adult. "They never asked your ages so, they took the booking, they'll send your confirmation then you need to come in and pay the balance two weeks before you go. We'll see you then."

Alec could hardly believe his luck he was taking Rose on their first holiday together to the place that had become special to them. He had no idea just how special Broadchurch was going to become to them in the future. 


	70. On our own

On our own

Summer was coming up and Rose was getting excited she'd get to spend six or so weeks with Alec and he'd told her that he had a surprise for her and to be ready when he and John got there. John had talked him into letting him drive them down to Broadchurch but they had to make their own way back so Rose was going to have to be warned not to take too much with her.

That was proving difficult as she held the phone with one shoulder and she had stuff spread out on her bed a few days before their arrival. Alec had given the impression John was going with them so he had no idea how to convince her.

"So, why can't I take as much as I normally do?" Rose complained to him.

"Rose, you never wear half of it," he began to tell her. "Just take t-shirts and jeans and a few things to go out in?" he suggested, hoping she would finally get the hint.

"So, are ya gonna tell me where we're going and why your dad's not going with us?" she asked him.

"Rose, he only did it the last few years, he says he can trust us, with John going with us. Besides, with working Saturdays, I can afford it."

"Well when we get back, we'll just have to be careful, yeah?" Rose told him.

John had been listening to Alec's side of the conversation, well the end of it since Alec had hinted he wanted to talk to Rose on his own.

"She'll never go for it, when I sneak off," John grinned. "Her mother said I could stay overnight before driving back here so I'll get off after dropping you in the town, then you can explain where I've gone."

Since Alec finished college on the Thursday and John was taking the day off, they set off early Friday morning and Rose was waiting their arrival, wondering if they were going to surprise her and set off the night before and hoping she'd see them before she set off for college.

"You're gonna be late Rose," her mother reminded her. "If they were going to be early, they'd have been here by now."

Rose had to give in and go for the bus, she didn't want to spoil her record of not being late.

John was teasing Alec about remembering the way to her college as they got near London and Alec was worried they'd not get there in time if Rose was told she could leave early. They had been told they could go at lunch time if they wanted or take extra classes so she opted to wait, unlike her friend. She was sat near the window so she could see the visitor's car park and the teacher, who clearly didn't want to be there either noticed.

"Got somewhere else to be Miss Tyler?" Mr Taylor asked her, Rose wishing John would get a job there.

"Sorry, Sir. I was just watching out for someone," she replied, having hardly mentioned Alec to anyone.

"Your boyfriend," one of the other girls laughed, setting those remaining off laughing as well.

"Enough," the bored teacher tried to silence them. "Right, let's have a quiz then shall we? Who knows which is the largest lake in Scotland?"

Rose tried not to put her hand up but no-one else was either so she tried putting it up slowly.

"You again Miss Tyler?" she was asked. "Go ahead."

"Sir, it's called a loch," she reminded him, getting some sniggers. "Also, if depends what's meant as the largest, there's the deepest, surface area or by volume Sir."

Everyone who had stayed behind was now enjoying this and still laughing.

"Everyone quiet," the frustrated teacher warned them and knowing Rose never normally tried to be smart, was a little surprised. He wasn't going to be outdone though. "So, you're an expert on Scottish lochs then? Name all three and by type then."

Everyone started giggling again, thinking Rose was going to come unstuck and have to decline to answer or get them wrong. No-one there knew she'd lived in Scotland for three years and had the advantage of having John and Alec to teach her.

Mr Taylor indicated for her to stand, Rose leaning her hands on the desk but he also indicated for her to step forward. Rose could see he was enjoying her challenging him and thought he had caught her out and it being the last day of term, give the other pupils something to torment her with when the next term started.

The others stared open-mouthed as Rose began to reel them off.

"Loch Lomond has the largest surface area 71 sq km, Loch Morar is the deepest loch at 310m and Loch Ness is the largest loch by volume it contains more water than all English and Welsh lakes together."

"Sit down Miss Tyler," the embarrassed teacher insisted. "And pray tell me how it is you have taken such notice?"

"Sir, I lived in Scotland for three years, in Paisley," she had to admit, not really wanting to but the teacher wouldn't accept any other excuse, judging by the look on his face.

"I might have known," he muttered mostly to himself as the others were trying to get their notebooks out and remember what Rose had said, for future reference.

After that little display of Rose's, the quiz was forgotten and the defeated teacher told them to get their English books out and study instead. Rose was sure he was going to challenge her on the way out. Alec and John were making their way towards Rose's college and finally drove into the car park and since everyone who had stayed had been told they could go when they wished, Rose gathered her things and put her hand up.

"Yes Miss Tyler? Forgotten to name a Scottish loch for something else?" she was asked.

"No Sir, I'd just like to leave now," she replied as she got up.

"Bet her boyfriend's just arrived," the girl at the next desk nudged her friend. "Have ya seen him?"

"Yeah, he's a babe," her friend agreed, getting a frown from Rose that said he was spoken for.

Once outside and reaching John's car, Alec got out to open the door for her, expecting his usual kiss.

"What's wrong?" he wanted to know as he got in beside her.

"Nothing. Well we might be being watched, from up there," she pointed to where she'd just been.

"Been looking out of the window?" John laughed.

"I might have been showing off, well just a bit," she admitted, leaning to kiss Alec's cheek and trying to get used to the fact he had to shave more now and he'd been travelling all day.

"Rose?" both Alec and John said at the same time.

"Aw, it was nothing, I was just givin' 'em a Scottish geography lesson," she grinned, taking Alec's arm.

John just shook his head and wished he hadn't asked.

The next morning was chaos, Rose having not heeded Alec and John's warning and Alec saying she could only take one suitcase and a holdall, he already knew she stuffed her personal things in her shoulder bag.

"You never told me why I had to cut down," Rose was arguing as his case had been re-packed the night before.

"Rose, just take when you need, yes? Now hurry up, John's waiting to set off," Alec told her, watching her trying to close the case and wishing John was collecting them as well.

Not that John hadn't offered, in fact he'd offered to stay with them but keep out of their way but Alec had insisted he wanted to do this without any help. Rose decided she was still tired after Alec had woken her up early, his excuse being he had missed her and wanted to make up for it so she got him to sit in the middle seat and leaned on his shoulder after she realised which direction they were heading in. "Ya thought I wouldn't recognise the way," she yawned.

"Thought you were going to sleep?" John raised his eyebrows at her through the mirror.

Rose made a face at him and closed her eyes, Alec's arm around her.

She had to be woken when they stopped for a break, John getting her a strong coffee to wake her up. It did the trick and he wished he'd not given her it as she and Alec were chatting in the back seat.

"I know where we're going Alec," she whispered to him on seeing John watching them.

"I was hoping to surprise you," Alec replied, thinking the chance would be a fine thing.

"Aw, ya are Alec," she grinned, clinging hold of his arm.

Alec saw John was smiling through the mirror at them. A while later, John was driving alongside Broadchurch harbour, then turned into the caravan park.

"Are you staying?" Rose asked John as she and Alec got out but he remained.

"Ah, well. You two go get booked in," John insisted.

"You're not, are ya?" Rose quizzed him.

"Come on Rose," Alec insisted as he held his hand out to help her.

"What's going on?" she wanted to know as Alec led her to the office. "If John's not staying?"

"Got you," he whispered as they went up to the counter and a woman turned around.

Alec handed his confirmation to her and she turned around again, coming back to face him with an envelope in her hands and Rose could see 'Hardy' on the front as she placed it on the counter. The woman emptied the contents out, which included a keyring with two keys, a map and two passes.

"Welcome to Broadchurch, Mr Hardy," the woman spoke to him as she put everything back, Alec hoping she wouldn't question how old he was. "There's just the two of you?"

Alec managed a nod, Rose taking the envelope and knowing she was going to take charge.

"Yeah, is that gonna be a problem?" Rose dared ask in her as Alec called it bossy voice.

"You are both over eighteen?" the woman wanted to know.

"Yes, we are," Alec told her, thinking they looked old enough.

"Enjoy your stay then and if you need anything, we're here to help," the woman smiled at them.

Rose had thought they were never going to get away with it and wondered how Alec had managed to keep it from her that he'd done the booking. Alec knew she would want all the details of how he had planned this. It had worked though so she should be pleased with him.

They found the caravan then once they had taken everything inside and Rose seeing John hadn't much with him anyway, they were left in the town itself to get what they needed from the supermarket. Alec knew this was going to be the start of many tests, there would be more to come like when he was boarding at the police college and only going home at weekends and they wouldn't be able to talk for as long each evening.

This test though was living together for a whole week and Rose not staring back at everyone who dared stare in their direction because they were on their own. They were getting a bus back down to the harbour, with two bags of groceries when Rose nudged him.

"We could always pretend to be married," she whispered, being mischievous.

"Stop it Rose," he whispered back, hoping no-one would hear her.

"Well we could, we were gonna talk about getting engaged," she reminded him.

He knew they were getting older and maybe Rose would want to talk about it now more than he did. She did but she had tried hard not to mention it too much, just in case he got the wrong idea and thought she was being over keen about it.

They couldn't afford to go out every night so they just walked around the harbour, right to the end of the east pier and would just sit, sometimes Rose talking non-stop about college and about him changing his. Then sometimes, they would sit arm in arm and just watch the boats moving around, Rose's head on his shoulder and just be silent.

It was on those evenings, Alec would think she was growing into the most beautiful young woman, not that she hadn't been so when they'd first met but maybe he'd not taken quite as much notice as he was doing now. He hated Bob, whose surname he'd never learned but as soon as he joined the police properly, he was going to find out and make the man pay for splitting them up for long periods of time.

He nudged her on the Wednesday night.

"Rose, if you want to get engaged, we can, before I have to go back," he told her.

Rose had her eyes closed.

"I thought we were gonna wait and talk about it?"

Alec had to smile.

"You were talking a few days ago about us pretending to be married. I mean it Rose, lots of couples get engaged a lot younger."

"Yeah and round near us, there's an engagement party every week, then ya hear they've already split up a week later. I don't want that to happen to us Alec."

"Is that why you're so reluctant?" he asked, trying to get her to face him.

"What? Well maybe, just a little? We're so far apart all the time Alec, it scares me to think about it. This is all Bob's fault, we could have stayed together and already be engaged," she replied, suddenly breaking free and getting up.

Alec followed her to the edge of the pier, putting his arms around her from behind and seeing she was now shivering. It might be August but it still got chilly in the evenings and she'd not brought her jacket with her. He took his own denim one off and put it around her shoulders, holding it in place.

"Why couldn't he just have left us alone Alec?" she continued. "He deliberately went after my mum to get to me, why won't she turn on him and report him?"

"We've already been over this Rose, I thought we were going to try to forget about it?" he wanted to know. "I hate him too Rose and I will make him pay but you have to tell me his surname."

He knew why she wouldn't. It was so his uncle, his dad and John wouldn't go round to the apartment and have it out with the man and make charges against him to the police. Men like Bob were very well organised and he'd tell a different tale about Rose and her mother and Rose would never drag her mother into it.

"I know you want to protect your mother Rose but she's also protecting you," he added.

"Leave it Alec, please? She went through enough back then, I just didn't see it. Deep down, she must have known something wasn't quite right but she didn't know what to do about it, she was so scared of him and losing the lifestyle she'd got used to."

"Some lifestyle Rose," he reminded her as she took hold of his jacket and he moved to her side.

He led her to sit on the wooden blocks at the edge of the pier, stopping her from facing the water.

"He led her to believe that was what she wanted," Rose replied sadly. "Hey, how do ya feel after doing almost a week of domestics?" she tried to change the subject.

He knew what she was trying to do.

"What, you mean living in a caravan?" he joked.

"Ya know what I mean Alec. I mean we do it when mum's out but this is different. There's no wondering when she's coming home for her lunch or her being in while we watch TV. We bump into each other in the kitchen area and laugh about it when ya sneak up on me and ya sneak a kiss. That's what I want it to be like, when we get engaged, not you being hundreds of miles away."

"I know Rose. We can make plans though?" he asked her.

"Yeah, we can make plans. Hey, maybe I should leave college next year and get a proper job, so we can save up for a place of our own? I mean when you start your proper training?"

He knew he had to give her something to keep her busy. Was sacrificing her education fair though?

"Yes Rose, we can do that. I don't want you giving college up this next year though, promise me?"

Rose squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, I'll struggle on another year, okay?' she teased him. "You find it all so easy Alec. I've tried to make up for missing out before, ya know I have but it doesn't come easy to me."

"Rose, you did try hard and I wish I was here all the time to help you. We can get some revision in while I'm here, if you want?"

"Well, not too much or we won't have any fun," Rose relented, nudging him.

Alec smiled to himself. He and John had really done their best trying to help her but all that time she had messed around had done some damage. He knew it wasn't entirely her fault, it was the culture she had grown up in and Rose was a natural rebel.

On their last day in Broadchurch, they went swimming in the park's pool, which had just be refurbished then went down the beach to a quiet cove. Alec insisted on taking some photos of her in her other swimsuit, Rose pretending to be embarrassed but they both laughed about it.

After they had packed then cleaned the caravan, they got some food from the nearby takeaway and sat watching the boats.

"I'd love to live here some day," Rose told him as they sat arm in arm on a low wall.

"Well I've not seen a police station here," Alec joked. "Maybe it's hidden up in the town somewhere?"

"Well we said before, maybe they'll build a new one, right on the corner," she pointed to some spare land. "I wonder what was there before?"

"Maybe it was never used before? My dad said there used to be nothing much here, then people started coming and the railway was extended. I'm glad it's not got too big though or it would have been spoiled," Alec replied.

"Yeah, it escaped being a mini Blackpool," Rose laughed.

Alec was also grateful.

"We have to catch that early bus in the morning to get to the railway station in Dorchester," he warned her.

"Yeah, so much for the disused railway station here then? I wonder why they closed it?"

"Too many cars?" Alec wondered. "Anyway, we have to get our tickets so we'd best have plenty of time."

He half expected John to arrive later or in the morning but maybe his older half brother had decided he should leave them to it. He had also expected Rose to be grumpy when he woke her early the next morning, so finishing the rest of the bread, margarine and milk in the coffee, he made her some breakfast while she went and cleared the bathroom.

Seeing she was half asleep, he checked himself, getting a scowl from her as if to say didn't he trust her? They put the key in the collection box outside the office and walked to the bus stop in the square outside the amusement arcade, Rose sitting on the wall and Alec standing beside her.

"I hope this isn't the last time we come here Alec," she told him as she saw the bus making its way along the harbour.

"We can come next year, if you want?" he replied, picking up the cases while Rose got the bags.

Their train arrived on time, Alec having got the tickets and was amused that Rose got comfortable in the double seat she'd found so they didn't have to share if it got busy towards London. It did get busy, people standing in the aisle now and Rose pretending to be asleep so she didn't stare back at the envious standing passengers.

She did hear one older man complaining that the younger generation had no respect for their elders and Alec had to whisper to her not to reply, to which she just pulled a face and said loud enough that they had probably paid more than the man had.

They finally arrived in London, Alec relying on Rose to get them across the city.

"I've done this before ya know," she laughed as they walked up the steps from the station.

Alec wished he'd not mentioned it, she had made a similar journey after leaving Scotland.

Once on the bus, Rose realised what he'd meant.

"It's okay Alec, we couldn't have stayed there. It would have only got worse if I'd stayed. He could have done something even worse like claim me and throw my mother out."

"Would he have gone that far?" Alec wondered.

"Look how far he did go Alec," she replied sadly.

Alec didn't want reminding Bob had gone too far and was now keeping them apart and Rose being stubborn in not letting him stay. He often debated defying her wishes and take his chances in the police in London but maybe that would just make her mad. 


	71. Be together

Be together

The next few weeks passed all too quickly for them and neither of them wanted to be apart until Christmas as Alec had to take the decision to gain extra experience when his dad told him a letter had come from the college. Rose had tried to assure him she was fine with it, that he should take the opportunity but Alec knew it hurt her to think they'd be apart for over three months.

He knew it could only get worse, that he'd be given other chances and Rose would of course insist he went ahead but he was determined he wouldn't miss either his or Rose's birthdays next year.

They had relented and let John come down for the last week to take them off to the coast for a few odd days and to the countryside. John was watching them splash each other in the sea on the last day and wondered how long it would be before something gave.

Alec went back to where he was and took his towel, Rose cooling off in the water.

"What?" Alec asked as John looked over the top of his sunglasses.

"You'd better both shake yourselves up and do something," John advised him.

"Like what?" Alec wanted to know as Rose waved to him. "She won't get engaged, I've asked her. She says she wants us to be together when that happens and not hundreds of miles away."

"Alec, Alec, Alec. Won't it be better if you insist you get engaged? Maybe it's too late before we go back but surprise her, at Christmas and buy her a ring then see what she says?" John suggested, seeing Rose making her way out of the water.

"What if she says no?" Alec replied, seeing her.

"I'd be more worried if she said yes," John joked.

"Hey, what are you two laughing at?" Rose wanted to know as Alec put a towel around her shoulders.

"Nothing love," Alec smiled, still admiring her in her bikini. "You get dried and I'll go get you an ice-cream?"

He went off and Rose sat beside John.

"Was he going on about us getting engaged again?" she wanted to know.

"When are you going to say yes?" John tried to sound serious.

"You think I should, don't ya?"

"Rose, it's between you and Alec but I'll give you the same advice I just gave him. It's better even if you're apart, surely?"

"I just want us to be together when it happens," Rose sighed.

"He knows you do Rose but you have to think how it's affecting him," John reminded her. "He'd do anything for you, if you let him. He'd give up everything to move down here and you know it."

Rose did know it and maybe she wasn't taking Alec's feelings into consideration but it was too late now, he was going back on Sunday. How much longer would he keep asking her though? Maybe if she didn't agree to get engaged the next time he came down, he'd stop asking her. Then when she was ready, he'd tell her it was too late.

Now, it was Sunday morning and Alec was all packed and Rose was moody.

"Come on Rose, I'll be back for Christmas," Alec was promising her. "You agreed for me to accept the extra training."

"Yeah, I know I did, I promised not to interfere with your studies. I'm not gonna apply for another college next year, I'm gonna get a job and save up, for when you can get a grant or a loan, whatever and I can go back to Scotland. Is your uncle sure he can't get any more information?"

"Rose, you know he's tried his best?" he replied, wanting to bring up the subject of getting engaged when he next came down.

They were about to kiss when John gave them a reminder he and Alec had to get going.

"Coming to see me off?" Alec wanted to know. "We'll have all next week to talk on the phone, then when I get settled in, I'll try and get the phone number and I'll call you whenever I can and you can call me back?"

"Yeah though mum will make me pay the phone bill," Rose joked. "Come on then before John reminds us again. Geez, I hate this bit, watching you drive off."

"I hate watching you in the mirror, standing there. Once I get settled there and if I do well, maybe I can get a transfer? Maybe not here but further north?"

"Yeah?" Rose seemed to cheer up. "How long would that take?"

"Not until I start properly but maybe before we originally thought," he replied as he was about to say goodbye to Jackie. "It's something to think about, I mean besides us getting engaged?"

John was saying goodbye to Jackie.

"Well thanks for letting me stay this last week," he was telling her. "How have those two been?" he nodded to where Rose had opened her room door.

"I'll knock their heads together if Rose doesn't give in and get engaged or Alec just puts a ring on her finger and tells her its staying there," Jackie laughed.

"They need some sense knocking into them," John agreed. "I think Alec's going to maybe insist at Christmas, if he takes my advice."

"Well I should hope so as well. You'd best go drag them out of that bedroom or Alec won't make it back to start his new college," Jackie laughed.

"Maybe that's the idea," John laughed.

After Jackie gave Alec one of her famous hugs, Rose walked down to John's car with him, as slowly as possible.

"It won't be too bad," Alec tried to assure her. "You go back to college and just try your best, it will help you get a better job."

"Did ya mean it, about moving down, before I can go back?" Rose asked him.

"Yes Rose, it may take a while though but it may mean a year earlier than we thought. Bye then, I love you."

Rose was clinging hold of him.

"Bye Alec, I love ya too. Wow, I can't believe you're actually gonna train to be a detective."

"Yes, I know. I will do something about people like Bob, I promise you. I'll make him pay for what he tried to get you involved with."

Rose tried to settle down at college again, getting teased about her showing off on the last day by the few that had stayed behind but now, she had something to concentrate on. Alec's dad took him to Glasgow on the Saturday before college started, giving him advice and saying he could back out any time he wanted or try his luck down in London.

"Rose is the reason I'm here," Alec admitted as he put his things away in the room he was about to share.

"I know Alec, if you're going to ask her to marry you, you need to get engaged first. Have you both thought about that? Getting engaged is fine but ultimately, it leads to a more permanent state. Have you even talked about that part?"

"We both know that Dad. Maybe that's why Rose wants to wait, so we won't have a long engagement?" Alec wondered.

His dad just hoped Alec was right and that she wasn't having cold feet now he'd actually got to the police college. Alec finally got the number for the block he was now living in so Rose could call him back but they couldn't talk for as long as they were used to.

He went back to his room one evening, just before he should have been going to see Rose and it was bothering both of them. His room-mate noticed.

"Trouble with your girlfriend?" Angus asked him.

"No, not trouble, just we should have been seeing each next week," Alec admitted.

"Then go," Angus told him.

"I can't, I signed up for extra classes, she already agreed I should take them," Alec replied.

"Then go down for a long weekend you fool," Angus suggested, a grin on his face. "You could go down after classes on Friday, come back Sunday night. What's stopping you man?"

Alec did wonder what he was thinking of. A weekend was better than nothing so he went back out to wait for the phone to be free to call John.

"Your room-mate's right Alec, you are a fool," John laughed when Alec told him. "I'll come and pick you up, I'll take the afternoon off and we'll go surprise Rose."

"Which weekend?" Alec asked, getting confused.

"Oh, I thought this one?" John replied. "Did you mean next one or maybe both?"

"Well if we went this weekend, Rose would want me back next weekend," Alec told him.

"Yeah, knowing Rose," John laughed. "Call her tomorrow, see if she says anything eh?"

"I can't tell her but I don't know why she didn't ask," Alec had to admit.

"Maybe she thought it would be too much to ask?" John suggested.

So after having more time to talk in the evening with students being away, Alec said nothing to her about his surprise visit and called her just before John was due to collect him.

"You're early," Rose laughed.

"Well everyone's away," he reminded her. "I can call later, if you want? Just before you go to bed maybe?"

"That's not gonna help me feel better ya know?" Rose replied.

"I don't know?" Alec tried to hint.

"Well okay, maybe around eleven then, since you said there's no-one there hardly."

"You can close your eyes and pretend I'm there," he suggested.

"I wish we could see each other while we're talking. Have I said that before?"

"Yes Rose, all the time. I'll talk to you later," he replied.

He wished he could tell her but he wanted to see the look on her face when he and John arrived.

Several hours later, he and John were making their way across London, Alec hoping they'd get there before he was supposed to be calling Rose again and also that she wouldn't be looking out of the kitchen window wishing she could see him getting out of the car.

Rose and her mother were watching TV, then Jackie declared she was going to bed and told Rose not to stay up late.

"Cheer up Rose, he's missed holidays before ya know?"

"I know Mum. It's a long way for me to hope he'll maybe manage the weekend," Rose admitted.

Jackie had a feeling Alec was going to pull out all the stops and get John to bring him down but she never said anything. John parked the car and they hurried towards Rose's block and let themselves in.

"She might not answer the door this late," Alec was telling John on the way up.

"Alec, think of the surprise she'll get if you ring the doorbell rather than calling her," John laughed.

Alec knew John was right as they walked along the balcony.

"Well go on then," John prompted him as they stood outside Rose's door.

"Her mother might be cross," Alec whispered.

"Oh get on with it," John insisted. "I didn't bring you all this way for nothing and we can't stay in the car all night. Now, ring that bell or haven't you missed her?"

Alec had missed her, more than anything and he had to try and make up for it, even only for a day or so. Rose was restless and got up to sit by the phone for Alec's call and while she waited, she silently wished Alec would turn up on her doorstep instead. She jumped when Alec finally pressed the bell.

"What is she doesn't answer?" Alec was worried as they waited.

"Then we'll go find a pay phone and tell her it's us. I wish they'd make those so-called mobile phones smaller," John replied.

Rose knew if she didn't go to the door, her mother would want to know who the hell was ringing the bell at gone eleven at night. Maybe it was one of the neighbours wanting to borrow something urgently, like a candle or a light bulb, no-one could get in the block without a code or being buzzed in. Then it dawned on her Alec had the code.

No, he wouldn't have come down just for the weekend would he? Had he called her early because they were about to set off and then him saying he'd call her later and she was still waiting?

"She's not going to answer," Alec was insisting.

"Shush Alec or you'll have her mother opening her window and complaining," John tried not to laugh.

Then they heard the door being unlocked but Rose changed her mind and left the chain on. John was surprised she'd not looked through the cat-flap they'd inherited when they'd moved in there. He was sure she would recognise Alec by his feet, who knew what they got up to when they were alone?

"Is that you Alec?" Rose asked gingerly, thinking that was a bit of a stupid question when anyone could mumble a 'Yes'.

"Rose, it's me and John, let us in," Alec replied through the small gap.

Rose couldn't get the chain off fast enough as she fumbled with it while trying to open the door at the same time, which didn't quite work. John had to smile to himself, they were both completely hopeless. She nearly knocked poor Alec over as the door finally opened and she flung her arms around him.

After she kissed him, John trying to get past them and picking Alec's bag up since Alec was too busy, John came face to face with Jackie, who had heard the noise and put her dressing gown on.

"Oi, what's going on Rose?" Jackie shouted as Rose clung hold of Alec then seeing John trying to get past. "What are you two doing here at this time of night?" she demanded to know, her arms folded.

"Hello Jackie. Alec wanted to surprise Rose so we set off after he finished his extra classes," John tried to explain.

"Well give us some warning next time," Jackie replied. "And do it a bit more quietly," she added.

John was going to say giving warning rather defeated the object of a surprise visit but he knew better than to correct Jackie Tyler when she'd been woken and was standing in her dressing gown. He knew already that Alec was going to be in for a tough time once he and Rose finally got their acts together and got engaged but maybe that was putting Alec off?"

He gave her a mock salute and went into the living room, throwing the bags on the chair, since he was too tired to be bothered arguing the point of 'surprise visit' with her and she always won anyway. He was relieved she turned her attention to Rose and Alec.

"And you Alec, ya could have missed a day and set off this morning," she continued her list of grudges.

"Leave him alone Mum," Rose insisted. "They're both tired plus Alec couldn't pick and choose when his extra classes were."

Alec thought Jackie did have a point, why hadn't he missed a day when he wanted so badly to see the love of his life?

"Sorry Mrs Tyler, I'll do that the next time or I'll let you know we're going to be late," Alec apologised and getting a look from John that said Jackie had him exactly where she wanted him.

Satisfied, Jackie went back to her room after calling 'night' to everyone.

"Ya both lucky I answered the door," Rose laughed as she sat beside John on the sofa and Alec made her move up.

"I said I was going to call Rose, I never said it was on the phone," Alec smiled.

"Have you two finished?" John wanted to know as he began to stretch his arms and his long legs, nearly hitting Rose.

Rose was already getting worried that Alec was getting taller and looking like a younger version of John.

Alec got up, holding his hand out to help Rose.

"Come on Rose, it's been a long journey."

"Yeah, sorry. Night John and thanks for bringing him."

"Aw, no worries Rose, he'll have only gone home and been a grump all weekend," John grinned.

Alec tried not to look embarrassed. After making up for being apart, the next day to give John a rest, they went into the centre of London and took a boat ride down the river to the Tower of London and walked around the gardens, then back to the Houses of Parliament then finally a bus back. Rose wished she'd had more time alone with Alec but it wouldn't have been fair on John, he didn't have to bring Alec down to see her.

That night after showing how they had missed each other, Alec making her giggle as he did her favourite thing to her, he asked her again about him taking the extra classes in the new year as he was missing them for Christmas.

"Alec, I know they're important to ya," she tried to assure him.

"They're not as important as you are Rose," he whispered in her ear as he kissed the tip of it.

"This is about you becoming a detective Alec, not about me. We'll have all Christmas and the new year together at least, then you come down for Easter, yeah?"

"I might miss your birthday again though," Alec was worried.

"Then I'll have to share yours again, won't I?"

Alec thought then she wondered why he loved her so much.

"I wish I could come down for yours though. Have you thought about what you'll do if you leave college next year? I wish we could afford to get a place of our own, nearer to the college so I could see you every weekend."

"Alec, it'd be hard, for both of us, let's just wait until you can get a transfer. Have ya found out what other colleges there are?"

"Manchester?" Alec joked as he nibbled her ear again.

"Geez, I won't be able to understand them there," Rose joked back.

"You understood me when we first met," Alec reminded her. "I'll have to apply first though but if I keep taking these extra classes, I might be able to train on the job and go to college part-time."

"Then let's hope so, yeah? That would be good though, being a real detective."

"I've already said I want to skip being a normal police officer and go into the detective's program. That was why they suggested the extra classes, not everyone gets picked."

"Let's hope ya do Alec," Rose replied, trying to get on top of him, which was a challenge in her single bed.

In the light coming from outside, Rose took her thin top off and placed her hands either side of his head, teasing him.

"So ya have something to think about when ya go back," she leaned down and whispered.

Alec had more to think about than Rose showing herself off to him but he loved it when she did. He had gone into the city centre and after walking around for what seemed like hours, had come across a reasonably priced jewellery store and put a deposit down on a solitaire diamond ring, having noted Rose's size from the previous rings he'd bought her.

His now friend and room-mate had teased him but wished him good luck saving up for it in time for Christmas as he'd been able to claim a small allowance for living away from home.

The next morning, Rose was delaying his departure again but he'd told her to serious.

"Rose, I have classes in the morning, remember?" he asked as he tried to get her arms off his neck.

"Yeah, sorry. I just hate you having to leave. I'm gonna concentrate on me trying to move nearer to ya when ya can get transferred."

"Yes, you do that Rose. It may not be too long, if I work hard." 


	72. It's time

It's time

Alec barely had enough to pay for the ring he'd chosen to give to Rose on Christmas Day. He'd confided in John, who had said not to worry about having any money when they went to see Rose, he would lend him enough if Rose wanted to go anywhere. College had now broken up and they were getting ready to leave.

"So, do you have the courage to ask her properly?" his dad asked him.

"I think I'm ready, although I'm nervous about it," Alec admitted, John listening with amusement.

"Well wait until Boxing Day and I'll take you both somewhere," John offered, his arms behind his head.

"I really wanted to ask her on the day, after that first one we spent together," Alec replied.

John remembered it well.

"The time you both disappeared," he grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Well, if you insist? You can both sneak out while Jackie watches the Christmas special of Eastenders. Still want driving lessons in the new year?"

"Yes, I want to surprise her, don't go saying anything," Alec made him promise.

"Me? I'm not brave enough," John laughed.

Alec's dad had to smile at the thought of John giving driving lessons. He had forwarded the provisional licence to Alec a few weeks before and wondered if he'd actually do something with it.

"Want to get some practise in before we leave?" John then offered. "You can sit in the car and get used to it."

Alec agreed and went off with John, his aunt watching them out of the window as Alec actually started the car engine and went forward to the edge of the driveway.

"He's growing up fast," she remarked. "I hope he's really going to propose to Rose while he's down there."

"We all do Mary," Alec's uncle agreed. "They won't do anything else until she can return and I wish I could do something more but my hands are tied. I have no proof that man did anything wrong towards Rose and if I do go to the police, he's got that covered. I'm sorry I can't get any more information."

Alec's aunt knew they were all sad Rose couldn't return. They'd made plans for when she could but John had said Rose was already saving up to move nearer Alec or wait until he could get transferred to somewhere across the border.

Alec thought he'd be nervous and give the game away when they finally reached London, John wishing he'd taken the other route as they got stuck when they joined the motorway. Alec was studying the map as they'd stopped.

"John, there's a turn-off coming up. If we follow that road, it will take us back to the A1. It's got to be better than this? Why did you leave the other road?"

"To save time?" John grinned as they moved a few feet. "I bet you some idiot's forgotten to switch off the sign that says queue ahead and everyone's started one. We shouldn't have turned off back there, wherever we were."

"The same place we stopped before though I don't remember there was a choice back then," Alec replied.

"No, they should have left it that way," John suggested. "I bet when we turn off again, this lot will get moving. Sure you're not trained in traffic control?"

"Very funny John. Besides, I left my ID at home or Rose would have wanted to keep it."

John smiled to himself, thinking why did Alec need to give Rose a ring when she already had him wrapped around her little finger. If Rose turned Alec down this time, well not turned him down but kept delaying it, he didn't know what poor Alec would do. He hoped she'd seen how disappointed Alec had been each time.

Rose was tidying her room, mainly to stop driving herself crazy waiting for Alec and John to arrive. Jackie was working as normal, asking Rose if she wanted to help but Rose had been too highly strung and Jackie thought she'd be best left alone.

Before Jackie had left, she'd left some money for Rose to go shopping, which she was about to do when her friend rang.

"Hey Rose, are ya coming to the party tomorrow night?" Shareen asked her.

"It depends on Alec, mum will be goin' though, you know her and parties," Rose laughed. "I've gotta go get some stuff for our Christmas party before Alec and John get here."

"I didn't think ya'd answer the phone, I thought ya'd be helpin' your mum?" Shareen wondered.

"Nah, I'd have put all the rollers in the wrong way and dyed someone's hair pink," Rose laughed some more. "I think Alec's up to something, he was very quiet when he rang last night."

"Whatcha think he's up to?" Shareen wanted to know "Asking ya to get engaged for the millionth time?"

"I dunno Shareen, it could be anything? I mean it could be he's quitting college, getting a transfer or he's taking on even more classes."

She said goodbye and got the bus to the supermarket, hoping when she returned, Alec would be waiting outside the flat for her. She knew he'd think she'd only gone shopping. John had parked where they normally did, getting everything out of the back. John was going back after the festivities so he'd tried to give Alec some money as they entered the block of flats.

"Take it Alec, you can give it back to me," John was insisting. "Tell you what, if Rose says yes, then keep it."

Alec shook his head and accepted it, they never spent a lot but Rose may want to go off and celebrate he supposed. He knocked on the door, not as nervous as last time he'd visited when she wasn't expecting them but when no-one answered, he began to wonder where she was.

"Knowing her, she'll have gone shopping," John was laughing, looking over the glass partition.

Alec went to take a look as Rose was just entering the precinct below.

"Well go down and help her then," John nudged him.

Alec was nervous enough, without Rose seeing he was nervous, she would surely suspect something, the way he'd been on the phone recently. He managed to get away with it because she was pleased to see him and she talked both him and John into going to the party with her. They were all talking when they got back, Jackie being in a talkative mood and John was silently pleading not to be left on his own with her.

"Rose, remember that last Christmas before we moved to Scotland?" Jackie laughed loudly.

Rose wished her mother wouldn't keep reminding her she couldn't safely go back even though she had enough people on her side.

"Yeah Mum, ya keep saying," Rose complained as she got closer to Alec, his arm around her. "I have to be up early to get that turkey in the oven, are ya goin' to bed?"

Alec sometimes wondered why Rose still did most of the cooking but he expected she had got so used to it. He always tried to help her where he could but she liked to take charge.

"Come on Rose, ya can stay up a bit longer," her mother told her.

"Well if ya want the food to be half cooked?" Rose asked her.

"I can take a hint," Jackie huffed. "Night then," she relented as she tried to get up.

John got up and offered to help her.

"You're a gentleman," Jackie giggled, John hoping it was just the drink talking. "I hope Alec's gonna take after ya?"

"Mum, Alec's grown up now," Rose reminded her.

"Never mind Rose," Alec told her, trying not to delay her mother's departure to her room.

Jackie let go and went off to the bathroom, everyone else heaving a sigh of relief.

"She's a bit much in large doses," John remarked.

"If ya think that's bad, good thing ya won't be here for the new year," Rose replied.

"Come on Rose, let's go," Alec suggested as he moved his arm.

"Let's make sure mum goes to bed first," Rose suggested.

When they got to Rose's room, she went to get a small present from the dresser.

"Still want to open one present early?" Alec smiled as she gave it to him. "It had better not be a joke present."

"Open it and find out," Rose started to giggle.

By the shape, Alec thought he was fairly safe it wasn't Rose hinting she was off slightly and she wanted him to put something on before they had sex but he thought she wasn't due yet. He tried his best to keep track but it wasn't easy. Taking off the paper, he revealed a small clear plastic box with just one pair of bright red what could only be described as 'skimpy' underwear and saw the grin on her face when the size was XS.

"Very amusing Rose, I expect you want me to wear them?" he tried to ask seriously.

"I betcha can't fit in them," Rose giggled again.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he tried not to laugh.

"Mmm, I just wanted to see ya in them, I miss you so much," she replied, going to put one arm around his neck and going for his jeans button.

"You want to watch?" he teased her as she poked her tongue out slightly.

Satisfied he had got the message, she went to sit on the bed, leaning back on her arms as his jeans fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. He supposed she deserved it since he'd not stayed long on his last visit. He saw the wicked grin on her face as he took the item from the box and held them in front of him.

"I won't get in these Rose," he tried to convince her.

"Ya have to try Alec," she teased him. "I'm not gonna be happy unless ya at least try."

He thought he would tease her further by trying to hold the item in front of him while trying to tug at the shorts he was wearing, making Rose giggle even more.

"Need some help?" she spluttered at his attempt to maintain some modesty.

Alec could only think this was only the beginning of what she would expect as they got older.

"No, I'm good, thanks," he replied as he pulled at one side then the other and bent over.

"Ya can turn around if ya want?" she tried to ask seriously.

"You just like staring at my ass," Alec replied as he tried to put one foot then the other into the new pair. "Really Rose, bright red? You had better not have your mother finding them in the laundry."

"She'd probably just say not to put them in with the whites," Rose continued to giggle to herself as he tried to pull the item up and knowing they were going to be a tight fit.

He also knew she'd chosen the size and colour on purpose and bet she had taken her friend with her to choose them. He could image the pair of them getting a kick out of it in the department store men's section and narrowly avoiding getting thrown out.

"Well close your eyes," he told her as he was about to attempt to fit into them and she was already giggling enough to disturb her mother and all he needed was Jackie knocking on the bedroom door asking what was going on.

Rose sat up and covered her eyes with her hands.

"No peeking," Alec warned her. "Close your eyes as well and no looking between your fingers.

Rose moved one hand and did a mock salute like John always did.

"Yes, Sir," she tried to say as she spluttered again.

"You are enjoying this," he told her as he was about to try and tuck himself into them and making sure her eyes were closed.

He stood up straight and was surprised there was enough give in the material to get them around his waist but they felt a little tight and a bit too 'cosy' that Rose would find interesting, knowing what she was like.

"You can look now," he finally told her as he threw his t-shirt on the chair.

Rose could only stare open-mouthed and was lost for words.

"Whoa," she gulped and stood up. "I didn't think they'd fit."

"Is that why you bought me them, as a challenge?" he asked as she went up to him.

"They're a bit 'cosy'," she teased him as she touched one side and pulled them back down over his hip, Alec trying to battle with her hand.

"Stop it Rose, you wanted to see me wearing them," he reminded her. "You and I are going to have a discussion tomorrow, when the drink has worn off."

"I didn't have that much," she objected, putting her finger down the side and sticking her tongue out again.

"Well maybe not as much as your mother," he had to admit, as Jackie had been too busy trying to feed him some 'nibbles' at the party. "Your turn."

"What?" she asked as she withdrew her finger before he thought she was going to torment him even more and he would start before they got into bed.

He let go of her and went to his overnight bag, handing her a small present.

"Open it Rose."

He saw her face as she revealed what was inside, a see-through negligee with matching underwear in pale blue.

"You never went in a ladies shop and bought this?" she dared ask.

"Why not? There were just as many men in there as women, trust me," he replied. "Are you insinuating I am not brave enough?"

"No. Just as long as ya never said anything when ya were paying for them," Rose replied as she fingered the flimsy material. "Wanna watch?"

It was his turn to sit on the bed and Rose loved nothing more than teasing him. She took her jeans and her t-shirt off and reached to unfasten her bra, holding onto it at the front and trying to gather the material and put one arm in then the other, Alec wondering why she was bothering to cover herself when he would see through the flimsy item she was trying to put on.

She fastened the ribbon at the top, then the one in the middle, then held the matching underwear in front of her, she stepped out of what she was wearing and into the new underwear. Deciding enough was enough, she went over to the bed, Alec pulling her down to sit on him.

"I have to admit, that was rather good, watching you like that," he smiled as she went for his neck. "I thought you had bought me something else."

"Such as?" she wanted to know, not wanting to stop what she was doing but something beneath her was stirring.

He whispered in her ear, making her giggle.

"Geez Alec, seriously?" she laughed.

"Why, what did you think I had got you?"

"Something similar but for women," she tried to reply through the laughing.

"You can get such things?" Alec wanted to know as he pulled her down on the bed with him.

Rose never replied as she put her arms either side of him and he put his hands on her hips to steady her.

"Shut up Alec," she finally replied as the kiss ended and she tried to scramble into bed. "It didn't feel like there was anything gettin' in the way just then."

"Rose, there wasn't anything getting in the way, your underwear is so thin," he replied as he followed her, trying to adjust his.

Rose giggled, she knew his had moved to one side as she had rubbed against him.

"Just take them off me then," she suggested.

They finally went to sleep, then Rose got woken by her alarm clock and Alec moaned.

"Rose, leave it," he told her.

"I can't. I have to get the turkey ready," she told him as she silenced the offending alarm. "I'll be back before ya know it."

"Just make sure you put some other clothes on Rose," he reminded her.

Christmas dinner was a success, Alec and John decided they were clearing up, then Alec suggested he and Rose went for a walk but got as far as the playground.

"Let's go further?" Alec suggested as she sat on a swing.

"There isn't anywhere, not like when we were in Paisley. That's just it Alec, why have ya been acting funny since you got here?" she wanted to know.

This wasn't the place Alec imagined he'd ask her properly but it was slightly better than in front of her mother watching her favourite soap opera Christmas special. He let go of her shoulders and pulled round the swing next to her.

"Rose, you know what we've been talking about for a while now?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that I wanted to wait? What's wrong Alec, you don't want to wait any more, do ya?"

"Well, no, do you? I know you said you wanted us to be together but that's a long way off yet. Please Rose, forget about that. Getting engaged is more than just a ring, it's making a commitment and leading to getting married. Is that what you are scared of?"

"Oh no Alec, I know what it means, I thought it was you who was scared?" Rose half laughed and half cried. "I thought ya just wanted to do that, get engaged?"

"No, that wasn't it Rose, although my dad reminded me and when I thought about it, well I thought that was why you wanted us to be together when we did, to see if you did want to get married?" he tried to explain.

"I get it Alec, a lot of couples try living together before they get married these days, ya should see them all around here," Rose laughed with relief they were now both on the same page. "Did ya think that was all I wanted?"

"Well yes, I thought that was why you were insisting we waited? You mean you don't?" he asked.

Rose got up and stood in front of him, taking his hand.

"No you plum. I just thought because other couples round here never even bother gettin' engaged, let alone think of getting married. It's just with us being so far apart, you'd get tired of waiting?"

Alec got up and made her sit down on the swing again.

"You really thought that?" he asked. "After all we've been through together? Don't even think that Rose, please. Do you know how serious I am?" Rose shook her head. "Well I will show you."

He went in his jacket pocket and brought out the ring box and when Rose saw what he was doing, she gasped and covered her mouth. Alec took her left hand after opening the box lid, Rose astounded.

"I want us to make a commitment Rose, by you wearing this ring and knowing what it means. When we can be together again, then we can make real plans. So, what do you say? Do you just want to get engaged, for now and we'll talk about getting married when you can return to Scotland or I can get a transfer?"

Rose could only manage a nod before she found her voice again.

"Alec, I'm so sorry I insisted we waited, I thought you wanted to wait as well? I'm sorry I insisted you went to that college and not one down here, I didn't want us to end up like everyone else and I just wanted the best college for ya."

Alec knelt down and started to put the ring on her finger, relieved it fitted her.

"Rose, we won't end up like everyone else. You were right, going to the police college down here, well I would not have fitted in and I would have hated it but I would have done it just for you, even though I would spend ages travelling."

"No Alec, you were right, what would have happened? We couldn't have lived with my mum forever, she'd have got tired of us and renting privately would have been impossible. Yes, we can talk about gettin' married, you just do well at college and get a transfer or if not, when I can go back."

"I love you Rose, we will make it work until then. We should go back inside, it's freezing out here," Alec smiled.

"I love ya too Alec and yeah, we will make it work. We'd best go break the news then?" she smiled back, letting him help her off the swing.

They were so engrossed with what was happening, they never saw Mickey across the other side of the playground, standing on the corner of the block of flats. He'd seen Alec bend down and could just make out something glittering. He thought that was it now, Rose was getting engaged, he'd never stood a chance before and he never would.

Rose had a big smile on her face all the way back upstairs but stopped outside her door.

"You go first," she turned to Alec.

"We go in together and besides, John has probably already told your mother this is why we went outside, they won't be that surprised."

"Wanna bet?" Rose laughed. "Well, here goes then?"

She took her key out and turned the lock and in the living room, her mother heard the door opening and got up turn the TV down, since John had the control.

"Where did you two get to then?" she asked them.

"As if you didn't know Jackie," John laughed when he saw Rose and Alec were being coy about it. "Alec, I hope you took my advice?"

"Of course he did, ain't that right Alec?" Jackie asked him.

Rose tried to bury her head on Alec's shoulder but held out her left hand. Alec wished he'd had more money to spend on the ring but Rose seemed happy enough with it as Jackie rushed over to take a look.

"Well about time," Jackie almost burst into tears. "So, what ya gonna do about it then?"

"We're just engaged Mum, we're gonna wait a while before we talk about gettin' married," Rose laughed.

"Well come here then," Jackie reached to give Alec a hug, Alec expecting to get crushed as usual.

John got up to join in.

"Well about time," he agreed as he went to give Rose a hug, since Jackie wasn't letting go of Alec.

Alec tried to get free again.

"Like Rose said, we haven't made any plans yet. We have plenty of time."

"You should call your dad," John reminded Alec. "He'll be at my house."

Once Alec broke the news and handing the phone to Rose because his aunt wanted to talk to her, it never occurred to either of them that getting married now would solve Rose's problem of Bob trying to grab her if she returned to Paisley. Not that it would have really solved anything, with Alec being in Glasgow and them only being able to see each other at weekends until he got into the police academy properly.

John was watching them the rest of the evening, thinking just that but weighing the pros and the cons and wondering whether to suggest it to Alec. Rose had a place to stay but at least they see each other more often he supposed. He decided to leave it to them to work out, it maybe wouldn't make it easier on either of them, Rose would still have to get a job and save for a place of their own.

John went off the day after Boxing Day, saying he'd be back for when college started again and went to see Alec's dad.

"I was thinking if we could help them," John was saying.

"I know you are trying to help them John," Alec's dad told him. "Have you any better ideas than them still being apart?"

"Well, I know they will be but they'd get the extra time together. They could get married, then Bob won't be able to touch Rose when they return," John argued.

"Do we know that, for certain? I have doubts John, I want them to be happy and for Rose to come back but will they be happy? I know it would save you taking Alec down there but now he's bought a ring, he'll be able to take the train down there."

"Oh, I don't mind taking him down, it means they can get out a bit and I don't have anything to do anyway," John told him.

"Aye, well don't go neglecting you own love life," Alec's dad smiled.

John thought if only he had one but that was his own fault and Sophie, the new art teacher had given him a few looks recently, maybe he should ask her out? If he did, she wouldn't like him going off every holiday, would she? Alec would then be on his own.

To Rose and Alec, the holiday seemed to go fast and before they knew it, Alec was going back.

"Remember what I said," Alec was telling her on their last night together. "About making it work."

"Yeah, I know Alec. We're not like everyone else." 


	73. Where Rose is

Where Rose is

Alec was back to saving again, to be able to take Rose away on holiday whilst Rose was saving so when she could go back to be with Alec, they could afford a place to live. Alec had made enquiries for when he started the police academy properly and he had to reach a certain criteria for accommodation which included being married.

He wondered how he could get around that. He had talked many a time on the phone to Rose about it.

"You have to change your mind Rose," he was telling her.

"I don't like the thought Alec, that you'll be up there while I'm stuck down here."

"I know but it has to be better than nothing? We can talk about when I come down for my birthday," he tried to persuade her.

So, John took him down for his nineteenth birthday, celebrating it by going to Brighton for the day and going on the rides at the end of the pier, which was John's treat to them and Jackie had been talked into going with them. While she and John waited for them coming off a fast-moving ride, she asked how he was getting on with the art teacher.

"It's going slowly Jackie," John had to admit. "I'm not sure it's going anywhere really."

"Well coming down here in the holiday's ain't gonna help ya," Jackie laughed as she saw Rose clinging hold of Alec on the ride. "Take a look at those two."

"I know Jackie. I see students going around with each other all the time but none of them look like those two. I was saying to Alec's dad that they should take the plunge and get married."

"Tell me about it," Jackie replied. "Nothin' but Rose going back to Scotland's gonna change her mind, trust me, I've tried 'til I'm blue in the face. Do ya have any more ideas?"

"Get them a marriage licence and drag them to the registry office?" John suggested, a grin on his face.

Jackie was still laughing when Rose and Alec joined them.

"What's so funny Mum?" Rose wanted to know, still feeling dizzy and leaning heavily on Alec. "My head's still spinnin'."

"Rose, stop swaying then," Alec tried to hold onto her.

"Huh, easy for you to say," Rose complained, trying to brush her hair back and Alec patting it. "Roller coaster next?" she asked.

"Rose, you don't have to go on another ride right away," John was laughing. "Those passes last all day. Let's all go get a drink?"

By early evening, Rose declared she'd had enough so they made their way back to his car.

"I wish I could be here for your birthday," Alec was telling her as she leaned on him in the back seat.

"Yeah, I know ya'd be here if ya could Alec. I've managed to save quite a bit ya know? When do ya get to know about gettin' somewhere provided?"

"They won't back down on the rules Rose," he replied. "There are limited places and priority goes to married couples. There may be a new scheme coming out that you get accommodation paid for if you get stationed away from your home, so maybe I can see if I qualify? I was waiting until I find out before I told you."

"Really? That's great news! How do ya think that'll work then?"

Alec tried to explain it, hoping he'd not heard it wrong.

"All we can do is wait and see. I'll keep asking about it. Another year and I'll maybe qualify for proper training Rose, then I should be able to apply for it, if they start the scheme."

"Yeah but then it's another year before I can join ya," Rose reminded him.

John was listening with interest, hoping Alec hadn't got it wrong when there was a glimmer of hope.

"Hey Alec, when you start proper training, maybe you can get stationed just the over the border, say in Carlisle or somewhere," he suggested.

All the rest of the holidays, Rose was buzzing with enthusiasm at the thought. It pleased Alec they now had something to look forward to and another year, they could plan on getting married. He had booked their holiday, now more confident than the year before, he'd even planned their journey but John was again insisting he took them.

So the first week of August, they were walking hand in hand along the beach in Broadchurch, Rose looking at a cottage on the side of the cliff and hinting to Alec one day she wanted to live there.

"Have you seen how many steps there are?" Alec was objecting as Rose insisted they pass by it.

"So? We wouldn't get bothered," she replied with a grin.

"If it would make you happy? I've still not seen a police station here though? Still, with John giving me driving lessons, I'm going to try to put a few hours in with a driving instructor then go for my test, then see if I can pass the police one."

"Hey, that's great! Can ya afford to get a car though?" Rose wondered.

"Well, I have to pass my test first and get some experience driving a police vehicle. I might be able to borrow one then. Remember we were talking about me maybe getting stationed just over the border?"

"Yeah, I remember Alec. Did ya find anything out?" she asked him, rubbing his arm.

"Only that it's difficult. Seems like everyone wants to start there before moving south. All I can do is apply when it's time and hope for the best."

The holiday over, Rose not wanting to leave, they made their way back to London. John came back down to take Alec home but they'd decided Alec would wait until nearer Christmas to come back and take another extra course. He'd tried to say it wasn't that important he did but Rose was insisting just before he left.

"Alec, if it means ya could get started proper training?"

"I know Rose but it means a long time apart."

"Yeah but just think, if it helps ya become a detective quicker?" Rose insisted.

Alec was already worried that Rose was agreeing too fast to him furthering his chances of being in the academy earlier. Would it be any easier in London though or would it be even tougher? They hadn't mentioned him transferring to London, even when he'd got qualified lately and he wondered if Rose had given up.

He'd toyed with the idea of passing all his final exams and asking to be stationed in London but renting a place would be twice as expensive as anywhere else, even if he did get a living allowance. He'd just have to wait and see what happened.

Time dragged slowly for the pair of them as Alec tried to concentrate on his studies during the next holiday instead of going to visit Rose. He'd gone home for the weekend and John was trying to cheer him up.

"I was thinking Alec, well maybe I could apply for a job near your college and get a two bedroom apartment, then next year, you can come and stay with me?" he suggested, throwing a newspaper down where he'd been looking at advertisements.

"Are you being serious?" Alec wondered.

"Well yeah, if it gets Rose up here faster? Then you wouldn't have to look for somewhere and she could use the money she's saved plus a bit more for the both of you to live on? Why don't you think about it?"

"I don't need to think about it," Alec smiled. "Best not tell Rose yet, until it happens and you get a job."

"Well I'm not with an agency any more, that goes in my favour and I have a good record. Why don't I start looking? It wouldn't be until next September anyway," John replied, seeing his little plan had finally worked.

He'd talked to Alec's dad about it, whom he'd now accepted as his stepfather, well he supposed it was about time, the fact wasn't going to go away that the family had accepted he and Alec were half brothers. His real brother had remained elusive and his cousins had accepted it better than Peter had.

Alec's dad had been all for it, finally accepting that no matter how much he protested, Rose and Alec would be living together anyway, given they now went on holiday on their own.

"You don't have to do that John," he was told.

"I want to do something for them, shake them up now they're at least engaged. I know starting out together is a bit daunting and maybe they'd rather be on their own but if they have somewhere to live? It has to be better than them being hundreds of miles apart?"

"What about when Alec's ready to be assigned?"

"Well he can opt to stay in Glasgow, can't he?" John has grinned.

Now, John was just waiting to apply to a few schools and colleges in the Glasgow area, Alec trying not to give any hint to Rose, who would drive him crazy. He was now officially worried. He'd got on better than expected and had been accepted into the detective's program even though he was still only nineteen but he still had to work hard and study part time. He'd been told no more taking time off except for Christmas and the new year and he was to get some experience being assigned to a police station and if all went well, another two years and he would qualify.

That wasn't what he was worried about though. He'd told Rose he'd no longer have time to see her except for the odd long weekend and that was if he could get away. He was worried John had failed to get a job in Glasgow, the competition for placements being tough and John had even tried going back to his Scottish accent to apply. Alec's only comfort was he'd not told Rose of their plans so she wouldn't be disappointed as well. It was bad enough for him and she'd taken the news of limited holidays fairly badly after he'd told her on their return from holiday.

Rose was at home for the holidays Alec would have been visiting. She was still working part time for her mother and for an agency and was considering accepting a job at the department store she'd been sent to as a temp.

"Ya should take it Rose," her mother was trying to tell her one evening.

"I don't wanna let you down Mum."

"If it's more money and permanent," Jackie tried to encourage her. "I know Alec can't come down sweetheart but ya did half expect it."

"He was planning to," Rose replied, waiting for him to call her. "He got offered a tiny room living with one of the sergeants, it's not what he expected."

"Ya already told me," her mother laughed. "Still, another year, or so and ya can both be together. Is he looking for places?"

"Yeah, he's keeping an eye out Mum. It depends if he's still in Glasgow though? He says his trainer is very keen to put him forward for training on the job."

"Well that'll be in Glasgow, won't it?" Jackie asked her.

"I really hope so Mum. I really do."

Seeing each other at Christmas was a relief for both of them, Alec all excited that there was now a real prospect he'd be made a detective constable without being put on the streets and having to then work up to it.

"It's really great to see ya, finally," Rose was telling him on his arrival.

"You too Rose, I miss you. I know I can't come down much any more but we'll manage, won't we?"

Rose buried her head in his shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll manage. It's not too bad at the store ya know, I'm hoping to get in the ladies department, when they stop having me train in every other department."

"Be careful they don't make you the lift operator," Alec teased her.

"I had to do it one afternoon," she replied. "Geez, I wish I'd stayed working with my mum now."

Alec kissed her forehead.

"Well, you got that over with. Anything else they've missed out?"

"Door person?" Rose giggled into his shoulder as they lay in bed.

Before he left, they arranged he'd go down for the long Easter weekend.

"Don't worry, I'll get him here," John was laughing as they were leaving. "Thanks for getting that folding bed Rose."

"Well it's the least I could do," Rose tried not to look embarrassed. "Ya are booking that week off in August Alec?"

"Of course I am, I'm not missing out on that," Alec replied.

When he asked at the training college, he was told August was the busiest time and others had already beaten him to it. He had to call Rose and tell her.

"Well, we'll leave it until September then?" she suggested.

"I know Rose but I thought you'd be disappointed?"

"I am Alec but we have to make the best of it, yeah?"

So Alec went to book the holiday, unaware it would be their last one. So much was going to happen once Alec went into training on the job. They had a long weekend over the Easter holiday, celebrating Alec's twentieth birthday then only had the week away and Alec was already fearing the worst, that Rose was already unhappy with their arrangement. John had noticed on their way back, since he'd insisted on collecting him.

"Stop worrying Alec," he was trying to tell him.

"Easy for you to say," Alec replied, thinking of her seeing them off and how tearful she had been.

"I noticed you took a bit longer than normal," John smiled. "Are you going home or am I taking you back to the college?"

"Where Rose is, that's my home," Alec told him sadly.

"Sounds like a song title," John tried to change Alec's mood.

Rose was behaving just the same as she got back home.

"Honestly Rose, you've got so used to having six weeks with him," her mother was pointing out.

"I don't need reminding Mum," Rose told her. "What am I gonna do Mum, I'm gonna lose him, I know I am."

"Listen 'ere Rose, that boy, or should I say young man is not gonna leave ya. Stop thinking like that. He's finding it as hard as you are to manage."

"I know Mum, it's just not seeing him as much. There's over a year before I can go up there, unless I risk it? Surely Bob can't do anything if I marry Alec?"

"Ya don't know that Rose, ya have to be careful. I'm sorry I ever dragged ya into that."

"I know ya are Mum. I'd never have met Alec if we'd not gone to live there though. He was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Yeah, I know sweetheart, now stop being so miserable and look forward to his next visit," her mother laughed.

Alec thought Rose was distant when he arrived just before Christmas. He'd sent her a photo of him wearing the uniform he'd been given, though it was only standard issue and he didn't have to wear it and it had made her proud of him.

"Another hairstyle?" Rose was teasing him on their first night together since their holiday.

"I have to keep it short while I'm still in training," Alec replied. "Rose, there's not that long to go now and I'll be sent out somewhere, maybe even closer than I thought."

"It'll still be in Scotland though," Rose replied sadly.

"I know, there's nothing I can do about that until I graduate. Rose, going there early meant I never had to go through normal college, remember?"

"Yeah, it just seems so long ago now. Will ya be able to come down for the Easter weekend?"

"I'll try to do better than that, for my twenty first birthday," he replied, lifting her vest top to kiss her.

"You'd better, Alec Hardy," Rose laughed, ruffling his newly cut hair. 


	74. Beginning of the end

Beginning of the end

Rose's stomach was churning, she had knots on knots and her mother wasn't helping. She'd tried calling Alec where he was staying and with there being a new intake of students, she'd got nowhere in trying to get someone to find him.

He'd supposed to have been moving in with one of the police sergeants but she had no idea who. She put the phone down and put her head in her hands.

"He has to be somewhere Rose," her mother reminded her.

"That's not helping Mum, why hasn't he called me? He was fine the last time I saw him, before he went back after the holiday."

They'd had another holiday in Broadchurch, Alec even looking up the cottage on the side of the cliff only to find out it was a holiday rental and they'd no chance of ever living there.

"Well maybe he got moved?" Jackie suggested, running out of ideas. "Call John."

"He moved, remember? He got that job he went after in Glasgow and though neither of them said anything, I bet they were trying to surprise me," Rose told her. "I bet Alec was gonna live with him."

"Maybe he was?" Jackie mused. "Well call his dad?"

"What if Alec doesn't want me to know where he's gone though?" Rose argued.

"Will you stop Rose? Alec wouldn't do that. Just call his aunt's then and get John's number. Do ya know what school he's at?"

"No, only he's had to go back to his Scottish accent, the school's a bit tougher than Paisley Grammar," Rose looked up, trying to smile at the thought and hoping John wouldn't slip up. "I can't call her Mum, what if Alec's told her not to say anything if I ring her?"

"Well I don't know what ya gonna do Rose," Jackie gave up. "Wait until he calls ya? He might have got lucky and got a sudden placement somewhere?" she suggested.

"Why wouldn't he want me to know where he's been sent Mum? Unless he's got somewhere down here?"

"Would they do that?" Jackie wondered. "Maybe he had to leave in a hurry and forgot to leave word of where he'd gone?"

"Who would he tell Mum? His room-mate was hoping to be sent somewhere as well. Why would any of the new ones know who he was?"

Rose waited nearly three months, to early December and no word from Alec, making her more miserable by the day. She'd taken the department store job and decided to keep her engagement ring on for now and hope Alec would get away from wherever he was to visit her at Christmas.

Maybe it was just a mix-up and he thought she'd try calling his dad or his aunt, she had wondered. With it being early December, she was getting even more worried he wouldn't pay her a visit, she had no idea how he was feeling. She had made friends with one Donna Noble, from the personnel office, who had started out as a temp and stayed and Donna had given her plenty of advice.

For Alec, it had been just as bad. He'd barely got back to the college after a week away with Rose when he was called to the superintendent's office.

"Your tutors are very pleased with your progress so far," he'd been told.

"Thank you Sir, I've tried my best," Alec had replied. "I hope I will be able to get some experience soon?"

"Yes, indeed. Well I have some good news, if you are willing to be further away from home? Everything will be arranged for you."

"How far away would that be?" Alec had asked, hoping it would be somewhere over the border but John had just moved to Glasgow, mainly for him.

When he'd been told it was further north, in Aberdeen, his heart had sunk. He'd not told Rose when he got back to his room, who he now shared with someone else and they'd hardly spoken, he'd acted as normal. He'd asked his new room-mate to give a message to Rose if she called and he'd not had chance to tell her.

Now he knew his message had fallen on deaf ears and Rose must not have got it. He'd travelled up to Aberdeen, to be taken on as a trainee plain-clothes detective constable, being one of the youngest to be selected. He'd found out where he was staying, tried calling Rose but hadn't realised she took a while to get home and her mother was still out.

Worst of all, he'd been given the night shift, to get some experience and Rose now worked on Saturdays. He knew Jackie was prone to going on shopping trips but even worse, would Rose still be talking to him? He'd managed to call John to get some advice.

"I can't get away for Christmas," Alec was telling John. "What am I going to do, about Rose?"

"Calm down Alec," John laughed, having given up maintaining an English accent for now.

"How can I?" Alec wanted to know. "She must think I'm trying to avoid her."

"I know it may seem like that," John tried to assure him. "Can't you get away at all? By the way, I've put in my notice for after Christmas, I hate that school, the pupils are un-teachable."

"You only moved because of me," Alec reminded him.

"I know Alec but it could have been worth it? Don't give up on each other," John advised him.

So, Alec had got Christmas Day off and tried calling Rose, thinking she'd be mad at him. John had told him to at least try when they'd spoken earlier that day. Rose was going through the motions of getting Christmas dinner ready, the first time in years there had been no Alec and John.

Rose jumped when the phone rang and went into the living room to stare at it. Her mother followed.

"Well answer it then, it could be him," Jackie insisted.

She saw Rose rooted to the spot so she picked it up and said hello.

"It's Alec," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I guessed," Jackie laughed. "Hold on while Rose comes to the phone, she's just here."

Rose was holding her hand out, with a blank look on her face.

"Alec? Where the hell are ya?" was what came out instead of why hadn't he called or left a number.

"Rose, calm down. I'm in Aberdeen," he told her.

"What are ya doing up there?" she managed to ask, Jackie retreating back to the kitchen while Rose told him off.

"It's where I got stationed. I'm so sorry Rose, I tried calling you but then, it got so long, I didn't think it was a good idea."

"What? I had no way of getting hold of you, then when it was so long? I didn't think it was a good idea calling your dad or your aunt. What was I supposed to think Alec? I honestly can't do this any more."

Alec took it the wrong way, thinking she was giving up on him.

"What can I say Rose? I miss you and I still love you," he managed to reply.

"I miss ya too Alec but how long are ya gonna be stationed in Aberdeen? The plan was, next year, I go back to Paisley or Glasgow with ya."

"I know it was but I might be back there by then love. I asked my uncle to make sure it would be safe for you to return."

"I thought I would be safe Alec, when I turn twenty one? Geez, how can I not be safe when I get to that age?" Rose wanted to know, wishing her mother would get a portable phone so she could pace up and down.

"We just wanted to be on the safe side Rose, that's all," he replied, knowing she was panicking.

"I'm going back Alec, I don't care, either on my next birthday or the day after, he can't stop me. We've waited so long," she began to cry.

Jackie could hear her from the kitchen and was almost in tears herself. They had waited so long and it was all her fault for getting involved with that man and signing that stupid agreement. She decided to risk interrupting their conversation.

"Rose, I could go back up there and get Bob to tear up that agreement," she offered.

"What did your mother just say?" Alec wanted to know as he heard Jackie.

"She said she could go back there and get Bob to tear that agreement up," Rose told him. "It won't work Mum, he abused you as much as he tried to abuse me. I can't let ya go back to him, for anything."

"I could at least try," Jackie said quietly.

"Rose, you can't let her," Alec was already saying.

"I know that Alec. I have to go back and face the consequences if he won't leave me alone. Who knows what he's done, in that twisted mind of his?"

"That's why my uncle has gone back to trying to find out," Alec told her, thinking this call would cost him a fortune but she was worth it.

"We have to face it Alec, Bob could have done more damage than we thought," Rose had to admit.

"I will stop him Rose, as soon as I can get back, I'll start an investigation," Alec promised her.

"For what Alec? We have no proof, remember?" Rose reminded him. "What are ya gonna investigate him for? Having parties and having his friends round or meeting them in the pub?"

"I'll find something," Alec tried to assure her. "Maybe I'll have to wait until I get a promotion though but I will get him, you have my word Rose."

"We don't even have any names Alec," Rose told him sadly.

Jackie went back to the kitchen. She hadn't wanted to admit she knew some of the surnames of the so-called friends of Bob's but would it do any good? She believed they were far too clever to even be accused of anything involving their kids.

"I know," Alec replied. "I have some leave to come soon, I'll try to get down to see you. Did you take that job, at the department store?"

"Yeah, it made sense, I needed a proper job. Just come down when ya can Alec and hopefully, I'll be able to get some time off, if ya give me some warning."

"If I'm still in Aberdeen, after your birthday, will you come back?" he wanted to know, fearing the worst.

"I thought I'd be staying with your aunt, or even John if he'd stayed in Glasgow and you were still there," Rose replied, trying to hold the tears back.

"I know that was the plan Rose but you would be okay in Aberdeen, it's not so bad," Alec tried to assure her.

"You're staying with someone?" Rose asked him.

"With one of the sergeants. I could start looking for places?" he offered. "It's only five months Rose."

*Four months later*

Alec had managed a long weekend to go visit Rose, just before his birthday and then he'd had to get in the chief superintendent's good books to be able to do so. He'd had to be honest with his boss and admit he may lose his fiancée if he didn't get to visit her soon.

"You have my sympathy Alec," his chief was telling him. "There are other officers in the same situation but since you've been honest, you can have the time off. How are you going to get to London though? It will be a long journey by train."

"I was maybe going to get my brother to come and pick me up or hire a car," Alec had replied.

He'd been unsuccessful with John, having given him too short a notice as he was planning taking his now girlfriend away for the weekend so one of the other trainees had leant him a car and it never bothered Alec that he'd never driven so far on his own before. He just wanted to see Rose but when he got there though, he feared the worse again.

Rose had tried to cope with it, she really had but her mother knew Rose was finally giving up on going back to Scotland to be with Alec. On his arrival, Jackie took him to one side.

"Ya have to do something Alec," she told him.

"I know but what can I do? We'll just have to wait a few more weeks and see if she'll come up to join me. There are plenty of cheap guest houses near where the police station is."

"Ya mean for Rose to get a job up there and save what she's got for a deposit on a flat or something?" Jackie wanted to know.

"Well that was the plan," Alec admitted, wondering where Rose had got to. "We could maybe rent a place but it depends how long they keep me there. I could get moved again."

"So ya'd never stay in one place?" Rose interrupted them.

"Sorry, I should have warned you," he admitted. "Once I pass the sergeants exam, I'll get somewhere permanent. I have to wait until I get a bit older and get more experience but I've learned a lot since I've been there."

Rose went to sit in the chair, her head in her hand. Alec went to sit on the arm, trying to put his arm around her but she moved it away.

"Rose, talk to me."

"About what Alec? Okay, I know ya need to experience and you're doing well but that doesn't help. I hardly see ya."

"I know Rose, I'm sorry but it's not that easy. I have a week's leave to come, I can book another holiday, if you want or John could come down for you and I'll go home for a week."

"Alec, we don't know what Bob will do, who knows with that twisted mind of his? He could go after me."

"Rose, I won't let that happen," Alec promised her.

"How can I risk it Alec?" Rose asked tearfully, letting him put his arm around her this time.

Jackie was listening.

"If I ever get my hands on that man, I swear I'll strangle him," she told Rose and Alec.

"Don't blame yourself Mrs Tyler," Alec told her. "It could easily have been someone else."

"I now that but I still feel responsible, being taken in like that. You're twenty one soon, ya can drop calling me Mrs Tyler," Jackie tried to laugh. "Rose, it should be safe for ya to go up to Aberdeen."

"I wanted to go back to Paisley," Rose replied, wiping her tears with the tissue Alec had managed to reach.

"I know you did Rose. Why don't I book another week in Broadchurch, say late September? I should be able to take a holiday then?" he offered.

Rose knew he was really trying to make an effort. So he went back and booked a caravan for a week, calling Rose to confirm and he sent her a present for her birthday, a silver bracelet with two heart charms on the end, since he was trying to make up for not being there.

"That's a lovely present Rose," her mother was admiring it as Rose put it on.

"Yeah, he always get me something nice. I just miss sharing birthdays with him."

"Yeah, I know you do Rose but you're going on that holiday, ya have that to look forward to," Jackie reminded her. "Don't be scared of going up there, Bob won't be able to go after ya now."

"How can I ever know that Mum? Alec's uncle can't find out anything else because he doesn't know who would agree to send out an agreement like that. We don't even know if he stopped adding things to it," Rose told her mother.

"Don't think like that Rose, ya don't know for sure that he did add anything except it was until ya were twenty one."

"I don't think he'll ever give up Mum 'cos if he was gonna give up, he'd never had made ya sign that agreement," Rose argued. "I think at first, maybe he wanted to get me involved with whatever was going on but later, well I don't want to think about it."

"I know what ya gettin' at Rose. He wanted you instead of me," Jackie already knew.

"Don't say that Mum."

"Well it's true. He was always after you. Maybe he thought he could have us both? Maybe he wanted me at first but why was he always on about you being old enough?"

"What are ya talking about Mum?" Rose wanted to know.

"I swear I didn't realise what he was gettin' at," Jackie admitted.

"He was waiting? For what? For me to take notice of him? He wanted me to join in, that's what it was all about and not just with his friend's kids. He wanted them to go with the other parents, I already guessed that before we left. Now, are ya trying to say that's what he wanted, from me?"

Jackie only managed to nod.

"I swear I thought I was wrong about it, that he really wanted us to be a family."

"I know ya did Mum. Alec wants to investigate what went on when he becomes a senior detective. He says they take stuff like that very seriously. The only problem is, he'd have to name us and the fact I'm his fiancée."

"Then he has to do it, Bob could already have got someone to take our places and he's trying to groom another young girl," Jackie told her sadly.

Rose didn't need reminding. Alec went to pick Rose up to go on holiday, borrowing John's now spare car but he noticed Rose wasn't quite the same as they sat on the beach when they arrived in Broadchurch, Alec thinking last year was going to be the last time they'd go there. He'd got transferred and they'd delayed Rose's return to Scotland but Alec wasn't happy about it.

"Rose, come back with me, please? Why are you staying in London?" he wanted to know.

"How do ya know that ya not gonna get moved again?" she wanted to know. "We might just get settled somewhere then have to leave? Do ya know if it's safe for me to go back anyway?"

"We've been over that," Alec reminded her, knowing full well she was scared to go back.

"Can we be certain Alec? That he won't get to know?"

"Rose, he can't do anything now you're twenty one and we'll get married as soon as we can. How about Christmas? I'll get John and my dad down to London and we'll get married. Then wherever I am, I'll have to say I don't want to keep moving around. I think I can pass the sergeants exam, maybe I can go in for it early?"

"Will they let you?" Rose asked as they sat arm in arm.

"They had better," Alec smiled as she rested on his shoulder.

He didn't want to tell her what he, his uncle and John had talked about when his dad had brought something up. Would Bob have spies and he'd get to know when Rose was back and go after her, even if they got married? The man was obviously obsessed with getting her back, one way or another.

Alec knew there was a risk Rose would be found and maybe taken against her will. He had to get stationed in Paisley, get promoted and get this man locked up. In the meantime, all he could do was hope they were all wrong that Rose was in danger when she did return to Scotland.

"Did Bob ever know my surname?" Alec tried to ask cautiously.

"Why do ya ask?" Rose replied.

"Well if you never mentioned me, who does he know to look for?" he pointed out.

Rose thought if only it was that easy.

"Alec, there's only one way of finding out, then what if he does go after me and you're not there?"

"Rose, I told you I go after him," Alec reminded her. "Is that not enough love?"

She buried her head further into his shoulder, tears in her eyes.

"If we give in to him Rose, he's won," Alec continued. 


	75. I may lose you

I may lose you

Alec knew that had not been enough for her, that of giving her assurance he'd make sure she was safe. He had to leave her yet again with nothing solid about discussing getting married, of which he was fairly certain Bob would never find her, in Aberdeen or if they went back to Paisley.

The week went too quickly for both of them and he had to take her back to London, going back to Aberdeen on the Sunday. Jackie had almost force-fed him with a large Sunday lunch, saying he still needed fattening up and gave him a bone-crushing hug before he said goodbye.

He left, feeling sad she was not going back with him but she promised to think carefully about it as he was about to leave. Out of habit, he'd parked the borrowed car where John used to, it was like their spot for saying goodbye.

"Your mother still seems to think I never eat," he told Rose as they were still in an embrace.

"Yeah, ya know what she's like? Alec, it's not easy for me to take the risk of going back with ya. What if you do actually get placed in Paisley or nearby and he finds out?" Rose wanted to know.

"Rose, you can't live being fearful of him. Besides, you're a lot older now, he'll know you're too clever to go back to him."

"Does he Alec? How can I ever be sure? Just come back when ya can, please? Don't leave it so long next time."

"I do try to get away Rose, honestly. Come up to Aberdeen, if you can get another week off, okay?"

Rose nodded and they kissed goodbye, Alec feeling her tears on his shoulder as she didn't want to let go. She made her way back home after seeing him drive off and her mother was waiting.

"Why the hell didn't ya go with him?" Jackie demanded to know. "Do ya know what ya doing to him Rose?"

"Do ya think it's easy Mum? It's not, trust me," Rose replied.

"Well do something about it then, you're gonna lose him ya know?" Jackie replied. "I don't know what's keepin' ya here, don't stay for me."

"Says you who told the entire estate not to talk to any men with a Scottish accent," Rose tried to change the subject.

"I did it for your protection, in case ya forgot. I tried to protect ya when we came back," Jackie reminded her. "So, what ya gonna do about it then?"

Apart from phone calls when Alec finished his duties at a decent hour, things steadily got worse, for both of them. He couldn't get enough time off at Christmas so he tried to talk Rose into getting the train to join him and they'd book a guest house for a week, Rose saying she would pay for it.

He'd asked where he was staying but the officer's wife gave him a firm 'No' when he said his fiancée wanted to visit. The officer concerned told him he was sorry about it and invited them to have Christmas dinner with them. Rose found it a bit daunting but Alec persuaded her to agree so when she arrived at Aberdeen railway station on the 23rd, Alec had managed to get a break to meet her.

"Crikey, it's strange you're meeting me dressed in your uniform," Rose smiled as he took her case.

"Yes, good thing I didn't come here in a police car," Alec agreed as he went to the first taxi in the rank.

He gave the address of the guest house and got them booked in, then he had to leave. He took the outer door key with him and Rose said she'd wait up for him. She hadn't liked the idea of leaving her mother alone but Jackie had insisted she'd go to cousin Mo's for dinner and on Boxing Day and told Rose not to make a fuss about it, it was all about her being with Alec for the holidays.

Alec was getting off duty at six on Christmas Day, those with families getting most of the day off but he'd only been able to book that time by saying Rose was coming up from London. Rose was waiting for him to collect her, the sergeant was giving him a ride and would wait for them. Once at the sergeant's house and meeting his two older children, Rose was asked what she normally did at Christmas.

"Alec and his brother used to come down," Rose replied, referring to John as no less these days, they had been like brothers for as long as she'd known them anyway.

"You must miss being there then?" the sergeant's wife asked her.

Rose didn't want to be reminded, looking across at Alec.

"I miss going down there like I used to be able to," Alec replied for her.

"So, how did the two of you meet then?" they were asked, Alec having not talked about it much.

"We met when Rose came to live up in Paisley, when we were thirteen," he told them.

He told them briefly how he and Rose had met and going to school together, then she'd had to leave.

"Mum decide to leave," Rose told them, not wanting to say why. "Alec's brother used to bring him down during school holidays but he's so far away now."

Thanking the sergeant's wife, they were given a ride back to the guest house, Alec giving her a hug when they got to their room.

"Are you feeling homesick?" Alec wanted to know.

"I miss my mum but I miss being with your family. They were the ones who made me feel at home when I lived up here. I won't ever forget that first Christmas I spent with them."

When it came for her to leave, opting not to stay for the new year celebration or 'Hogmanay ' as they called it since he had got extra duties, they were waiting for her train back to London just after seven in the morning.

"You know how much I love ya Alec," Rose was telling him. "I can't keep doin' this, saying goodbye after only a few days."

"Then come back Rose, we'll rent somewhere, I can claim an allowance for you," Alec pleaded yet again as they huddled to keep warm.

"I'd only be happy in Paisley or maybe Glasgow but I still don't know if I'll be safe."

"We'll keep you safe Rose and I'll get back there as soon as I can. Don't give up getting back there, please?"

He saw the train approaching the platform and willing Rose not to get on but as people were getting off, she turned back to him.

"Bye Alec, I love you."

"I love you too Rose, let me know when you get home," he replied, trying to steady his voice.

Rose didn't want to go out to celebrate the new year as he mother tried to drag her to the pub with their friends and relatives.

"Don't stay here and be a misery Rose," her mother was telling her as she got ready.

"I'm still tired from yesterday Mum," Rose used the excuse.

"Ya mean Alec won't be there more like," her mother replied. "Everyone will be asking where ya are."

"I'd just spoil things and besides, Alec might call if he gets the chance before he goes on duty."

"Surely he will?" Jackie asked.

Rose just hoped he would as Jackie shouted a 'ta-ra' as she went off.

Alec had got a few hours sleep and presented himself in uniform to be sent with other officers to the main areas for crowd control, something he wasn't used to and wondered why the last few weeks he'd been asked to wear his uniform. He hoped it wouldn't be much longer and that it wasn't a sign he'd remain a DC forever or that he wouldn't get an allowance for Rose if she joined him to pay for somewhere to live. That was if he could persuade her it was safe for her to return. He'd talked to his dad and John and they had both told him not to give up hope she would come back.

The first week of January though, Alec thought he was in trouble as he was called to the chief's office and someone else was there.

"This is Commissioner Lewis from regional headquarters," the chief told him. "He's looking for officers to try a new programme and it may mean you can go back to your home town."

"It involves doing training on the job as you have been doing," the commissioner told him. "You'll also be given training to become a detective sergeant and once you've passed the exam, you'll have a choice where you are sent. Your chief put your name forward, he's pleased with your progress since you've been here."

Alec couldn't believe his luck. Surely Rose would agree to coming up to join him now?

"Where will I receive this training Sir, in Paisley?" he asked hopefully.

"You'd be here for now, sorry," the chief replied. "I've been selected to provide the training programme, there are several officers also applying, most of them older than you and you'll be the youngest. Some though may get turned down so you may have some of their friends turning against you."

"I don't see much of them Sir," Alec pointed out.

"Very good then," the commissioner seemed satisfied. "Your chief will give you all the details before your training starts. I expect you'll keep quiet over it until it comes into force?"

"I think he will, won't you Alec, except for telling your fiancée?" the chief smiled.

Since he'd not had time to talk to Rose much since she'd gone home, he wondered what she'd have to say about it, it could go either way.

"What?" Rose was asking him when he dared to tell her a few days later. "You're staying up there?"

It hadn't gone as well as he hoped.

"Rose, you can come up here, can't you?" he finally asked when she'd stopped objecting to the idea. "It means an early promotion, I thought you would be happy?"

"Well I'm happy you're getting a promotion Alec but I thought ya'd complete your training in Paisley?" she asked, sounding sad.

"I know love, I wish I could but they don't have the programme running there yet, it's being trialled here, since it was the commissioner's idea to take it on. It could spread to other parts of Scotland later, when everyone sees it's being successful," he replied. "Say you're pleased about it and you'll come up, if only for a week again."

"Well I'll see when I can get a week off, Donna just got promoted to personnel officer so I might be able to twist her arm so I can come up for your birthday?" she told him, sounding to him more hopeful.

"I know it's difficult for you Rose but we did talk about you coming up here. I know it's not Paisley but it's not too bad here. I can look for a place for us to live, you can get a job here," he suggested.

Rose didn't like the idea, it wasn't the same as the plans she'd had to go back to Alec's home town. It just so happened Alec's birthday fell on Easter again but Donna had some bad news for her when she'd asked.

"Sorry Rose, I can only say Mr Graham had planned a big sale that week, we need all hands on deck," Donna told her. "No-one even knows yet so keep it quiet. He said no holidays were to be booked, it's starting on Good Friday so you'd only have the Sunday and Monday, we're opening. Can't your fiancé come down here?"

"Ya know it's difficult for him Donna," Rose replied, flopping on the chair opposite her friend.

Donna had taken her promotion seriously, having her own desk with a brass nameplate on it saying 'Miss Donna Noble'.

"Rose, we've been friends for ages, I'd help ya out if I could," Donna tried to tell her.

"I know Donna, I don't want ya getting' into trouble over it. How about a week in May?" Rose asked hopefully.

"For your birthday?" Donna grinned.

When Rose broke the news to Alec, he tried not to sound disappointed.

"Never mind love, you tried. So, come up on your birthday then and I'll line up some places we could maybe rent and you can go look at them? I'll come and look as well, when I can."

Rose could only agree but had already caught the doubting bug that something else was keeping them apart, besides the thought Bob would still come after her, even in Aberdeen. Her mother wasn't helping either.

"Well you were the one that said Bob would maybe find ya wherever ya went," Jackie reminded her when Rose had broken the news to Alec.

"I know I did Mum. I just have this awful feeling that comes over me that I'll never be free of him," she had to admit.

"Have ya talked to Alec about it?" Jackie wondered.

"How can I tell him Mum? He doesn't think it'll happen, that Bob will have forgotten about whatever he planned by now. It was me who thought it might be until I'm twenty five, no-one else really thought it. How can I be sure it'll even stop at that?"

"Well wanting to go back to live in Paisley's not gonna help much," Jackie reminded her. "I hate the thought of ya going back there just to be trapped by him."

"Alec's gonna give up on me, I know he is," Rose almost cried.

"Well have that week with him and look for a place to live Rose, it's the only way you're gonna get that idea out of ya head," Jackie tried to cheer her up.

"It's months away Mum, Alec didn't sound happy when I told him. I never told him I think Bob's still lookin' for me though, he thinks I've finally forgotten about it."

"Ya have to tell him Rose," her mother insisted.

"If I do, I may lose him Mum."

Rose was right, it didn't go down well with him.

Alec really was disappointed when he next called, not knowing she still thought that way, after all this time.

"You have to get over it Rose, how will he know you're here?" Alec wanted to know.

"Because of what your uncle said, that Bob will have alerted the police I've run away from home and that he had the age changed."

"He will have given up Rose. He wanted you when you were a teenager, remember?"

"How do I know that Alec? I'm sorry, it's just I can't get over it, that he wanted to get me involved and I would have, if it hadn't been for you."

Alec remembered only too well how he'd saved her more than once from falling into Bob's sordid trap. He remembered how Rose could have easily given in since her mother had been taken in by Bob.

"So, what do we do then?" Alec had to ask. "It could be years before I can ask to be stationed down in London or even in the north of England. Remember what you said about accents?" he tried to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"I wouldn't care where it was, as long as you're this side of the border," she sighed.

"I know love but before that happens, that's what concerns me. I have no choice but to continue studying up here or go back to how things were and take the slower route to becoming a detective sergeant. Remember, I'm only a provisionally detective constable if I leave here."

Rose already knew how he'd come by his promotion since being in Aberdeen. It didn't help the situation they were in though. Alec waited for her reply but Rose couldn't say anything.

"Rose, you know I would do anything for you, if you want, I'll give all this up and come back to live in London. I'd go back to basic training down there if it made you happy," he broke the silence.

"You've worked too hard to give it all up for me," Rose reminded him. "I can't let you go back, not now."

"Rose, I don't want to lose you over this," he told her with a lump in his throat.

"I don't want to lose you either Alec but I never told ya that I thought something else, other than Bob was trying to keep us apart."

"Such as?" he wanted to know. "Rose, don't let your imagination make you doubt, please? You have to get over it and take a chance. You were here for a week, nothing happened love, doesn't that prove he's given up?"

She hadn't told him she'd been nervous all the time she'd been there. Alec had booked them in the guest house under his name but Rose had signed her name before she'd left, the landlady having thought she'd signed when she arrived. Rose had purposely neglected to offer her name on her arrival.

Ever since then, she had a dreaded feeling come over her that Bob would find out she'd been up there and he'd get to know Alec's surname.

"Rose," Alec was calling her, thinking the sergeant he was staying with would question if it was necessary to stay on talking so long.

Alec had offered to pay for the new call charges that the telephone company were offering, that of you got 59 minutes for a certain price, just as long as it didn't go over the time limit, which the sergeant had agreed to. Now Alec was watching the clock, this was the first time they'd got to fifty minutes of talking.

"Rose, I'll have to hang up and call you back, otherwise I'll have to pay full price for this call. Just hang up love and let me call you back."

Rose put the phone receiver down, wishing her mother would pay a visit to the electrical department of the store where she worked to get a new cordless phone. Alec called her back, getting a reminder from his landlady of how long he'd been out in the hallway talking to his fiancée.

"Is something wrong?" he was asked as she popped her head around the living room door.

"No, it's fine, sorry. Just some things Rose and I need to talk about," he answered as he waited for Rose to pick up the phone at the other end.

Rose was staring at it, thinking maybe she should call him back but he'd told her it was cheaper for him now. When she didn't answer after a few rings, Alec was really worried. He was going to lose her if he didn't do something drastic. Maybe he should suggest she made her way to Greta Green and they'd get married without all the fuss, with just her mother and John being there?

"Rose, I thought you weren't going to answer love. Can you get next Saturday and the following Monday off?" he asked with a hint of excitement in his voice as he thought of an answer to their problems.

"Alec, it's a long way for a weekend up there, are ya gonna get John to come down with ya?"

"No, I was going to get John to come down for you love, not to bring you here though," Alec laughed.

"Then what?" asked a confused Rose.

"To pick you and your mother up and take you somewhere. Rose, we could get married, next weekend if you will meet me somewhere they ask no questions, you know where I mean?" he asked her, hoping no-one would hear him but the sergeant's teenagers could hear a pin drop fifty yards away so he had to keep his voice low.

Rose had gone silent again so he waited for her answer, even if it took another fifty minutes, he wanted to ask her to get married next weekend and if Bob even tried to interfere, he'd arrest the man on the spot. He knew he should have done that in the first place but he needed the man to make the first move.

He couldn't have gone to where Rose used to live and accuse the man of trying to groom Rose and involve her in whatever was going on but he could charge Bob with attempted kidnapping, if he tried to get Rose returned to him. He knew he should have done it the moment he'd joined the police but was it fair to use Rose as the bait?

If he'd only known that he didn't have to worry about the man Rose had lived with for three years. With his uncle not being able to learn anything new and Rose not giving them Bob's surname, they were totally unaware the police in Paisley had changed their minds after looking carefully into what Bob had told them and of Jackie's agreement that he was to take custody if Rose ran off. The police chief had made it known to ignore what had been requested when Rose had reached the age of eighteen and Bob could no longer seek their help in finding her, were she to venture back to Scotland.

Rose had come out of her daze.

"You mean it Alec? Ya know I love ya but I signed my name, in that guest house, remember? Alec, the booking was in your name so now, Bob could find out. I can't go and live in Aberdeen with ya, I can't risk him coming to look for me."

Alec was stunned, if that was the word.

"So, what does that mean for us Rose?" he asked as his voice finally broke. 


	76. After all this time

After all this time

It was unknown to either of them the fact Bob no longer had any legal hold over Rose as Alec heard a click at the other end of the phone. If they had known, Rose would have been on the first train to Aberdeen and stuff giving notice at work, she could always ring Donna and ask to take her holiday as notice.

Instead, neither of them knew where they were going, Rose having hung up without even a goodbye. Alec went back to his room but halfway up, he turned back and decided to call John.

"She said what?" John asked him when Alec told him Rose had said she couldn't risk living up there with him. "Alec, he's probably forgotten about it or found someone else to prey on but either way, if you two get married, he can't touch her."

"I tried to tell her that," Alec replied sadly. "Really I did John but she pointed out she'd put her name down at that guest house and he'd somehow get to know. I asked her to meet me next weekend and we'd get married. I think her hanging up on me means no."

"Alec, call her back or talk to Jackie, she'll make Rose see sense," John suggested, finding it hard to believe. "Just how did you ask her?"

"Does it matter? She said she loved me but she couldn't risk coming back to live here and I've no chance now of getting a transfer. I've been put on a fast-track programme to becoming a full detective constable then take the sergeant's exam and she said I should take it."

"That's Rose," John grinned with pride. "She's always supported you in your career."

"I know she has and we're all proud of how she thinks of others first. That's just it John, she says my career is too important. How can I persuade her she's more important to me?"

"You can only try," John replied. "Let me call her, see if she'll talk to me?" he suggested.

John ended the call and dialled Rose's number. Jackie had watched Rose's reaction as she'd told Alec she couldn't go up to live in Aberdeen.

"What have you done?" she asked Rose.

"It doesn't matter Mum, he'll never wait for me now. I more or less said no to getting married next weekend."

"What? Ya did what?" Jackie covered her mouth in disbelief. "What the hell have you done Rose?"

Rose wished her mother wouldn't keep asking her that. So as the phone rang again, Rose ran off to her room and slammed the door, leaving Jackie to face who she thought was Alec trying to ring Rose back to find out what was wrong.

"Listen 'ere you, don't you go giving up on Rose," Jackie told whoever it was.

"It's me Jackie," John told her before she went any further.

"Oh. So ya heard then?" Jackie supposed, since Alec would have had just enough time to call his older brother.

"Yeah and we have to do something about it Jackie, though I suspect Alec never told me everything," John replied, going back to his London accent.

Jackie wished he'd make his mind up which accent he was using but since he'd left that school in Glasgow, she shouldn't be surprised.

"Well I never heard half of it either but Rose says he'll have given up on her now. All that time though and they were so in love," Jackie reminded him.

"I know that Jackie. Is Rose there? Maybe she'll talk to me?" he suggested.

"No, she's gone to her room. Hold on, I'll see if she'll come to the phone," Jackie replied.

"Jackie, you should get one of those cordless phones you know," John laughed nervously.

"Don't you start, I have enough with Rose tryin' to talk me into getting one. Maybe if I did, I wouldn't have to stay in the kitchen while those two talk."

"Jackie, if I don't talk to Rose, you'll maybe have no need for one," John replied.

Jackie went to knock on Rose's door.

"I can't talk to him Mum," Rose called back as Jackie called her name.

"It's John, he wants to talk to ya," Jackie replied.

Rose opened her door a fraction.

"What's the point? He'll only say I'm being pig-headed and I should pack my things and go up there and get over it," Rose told her.

"Well ya should. Really Rose? Why are you still scared Bob'll get to ya? Can't ya see? He's got you so scared of him but Alec will protect ya, that's why he joined the police in the first place. He won't let Bob take ya away from him."

"How can I be sure Mum? How can I be sure I won't be held until Bob comes for me?"

Jackie had forgotten John was waiting on the phone.

"Have ya thought he's already looked into that? Talk to him, find out if he's been told the police have to hold ya while Bob comes for ya."

"They won't tell him, will they?" Rose replied, her face all red. "They'll know now, I signed my name at that guest house, they know he's with me and he'll warn me."

Jackie shook her head. "Rose, you're talking rubbish now, listen to yourself. Can't ya see that Bob's won, if that's stopping ya marrying Alec?"

"Alec won't want me if I'm constantly looking over my shoulder for the police to pick me up," Rose told her. "Have ya forgotten John's on the phone Mum? Tell him thanks for his concern but I can't go up there, marry Alec then get torn away from him, not again. It's bad enough ya dragged me back down here when I was sixteen and I stopped being with him all the time."

"Rose, I brought ya back to keep ya safe," Jackie reminded her. Then it dawned on her. "You're protecting Alec from it happening again."

Rose closed the door, thinking about what her mother had just said. Yes, she was protecting both of them but would Alec already know if the police in Aberdeen were just waiting for her to appear? That was why she'd not signed her name on her last visit there, hoping to stay anonymous. She knew Alec would never have mentioned her surname to anyone he worked with.

Jackie had gone back to the phone, John about to hang up and redial.

"She won't come to the phone," Jackie told him. "She thinks she's protecting Alec, if Bob comes along and forces them apart again."

"Jackie, he won't be able to. I'll call Alec back, get him to find out if they even know about picking Rose up if she steps foot in the town again. She got away with it before," John reminded her.

"She didn't put her name down, Alec did the booking for that guest house," Jackie told him. "Do ya think they made her sign her name? She'd never have signed otherwise. Maybe the police asked for co-operation from guest houses and hotels?"

John sometimes wondered why Jackie pretended to be dumb when she could be exactly opposite at times. Just maybe though, the police thought it a waste of time going after a young adult who was old enough to know what she was doing. He said goodbye to Jackie and called Alec back.

A young female voice answered the phone.

"Is Alec there?" John asked.

"Are you his brother?" she wanted to know. "Do you both look alike?"

"Ah, a bit," John laughed, having remembered to change his accent back and wondering why he'd never become an actor.

If he had, he'd give that young upcoming David whatever his name was a run for his money, he'd seen the actor in a play recently and swore it was himself when he was younger. That made him realise Alec was not his baby half-brother anymore.

Alec went down when he heard a knock on the attic door, the teenager standing aside to let him pass.

"I thought it was your girlfriend again," she grinned at him.

"She's my fiancée," Alec replied as the girl followed him downstairs.

Was Rose still his fiancée though, he wondered. Until he heard otherwise, he was assuming she still wanted to be, he'd just have to somehow get stationed south of the border and settle for taking the slower path to being a full DC and wait a few more years to take the sergeant's exam. She would surely go for that and with her working, they would manage.

As he picked up the phone receiver, he thought he would call her back and say he would turn down the offer and finish training as a DC in London – there, that was it, he had no reason to stay here now.

"What did she say?" Alec wanted to know as John said he'd spoken to Jackie.

"Rose wouldn't come to the phone but don't give up on her Alec, not after all this time. I know others would give up but not you two. What are you going to do about it?"

"See my chief and say thanks for the offer but I want a transfer to London," Alec replied.

"I should think so as well," John half laughed. "Now call her back and tell her and don't take any excuses she won't come to the phone, I told Jackie to get one of those cordless ones I don't know how many times."

"Rose has tried as well, trust me," Alec sighed. "She keeps telling her mother she won't have to go in the kitchen when I call. What do you think she'll say?"

"Who, Jackie or Rose?" John joked. "It depends when you can get a transfer, you might have to wait."

"I hope not. I might go in and talk to the sergeant now about it, since he'll want to know about the extra calls," Alec replied.

John wanted to suggest that Alec checked if there was an actual alert on Rose but if he gave her name, he may have some explaining to do and if there was, Rose would still have to stay away.

With a glimmer of hope, Alec tried to call Rose back.

"It's no good Alec, she won't come out of her room," Jackie had tried after keeping him waiting. "Give her a few days sweetheart, she'll come round. Donna will talk some sense into her at work."

"I hope you're right Jackie. I'll see my chief tomorrow and set things in motion," Alec replied.

"Alec, don't do anything just yet, see if Rose will come round," Jackie told him.

"Well I'll just ask for now, it may not be possible yet. Did she tell you I asked her to get married, next weekend?"

"Yeah and she said no, daft thing," Jackie laughed. "She thinks she's protecting the two of ya."

"I should be protecting her Jackie and I would, if she was up here with me. Jackie, can you talk to her, tell her Bob may have already given up?"

"I've tried Alec, she's not having any of it though, she's got it in her head and she'll not let it go. Can't ya come down and see her?"

"I don't get enough time Jackie, I could have got an extra day off to get married, that's all. John would have collected her. You have to make her see she'll be okay."

"I'll try, that's all I can do," Jackie offered.

Over the next few days, Jackie tried to talk some sense into Rose but failed. She'd even called the store and spoken to Donna, who had told Rose she was off her head not marrying Alec. Alec had gone back to the chief after talking to the sergeant he stayed with, who had advised him he was giving up a great opportunity. As Alec waited for the chief to summon him to his office, he was getting some more advice.

"Tell the chief you're willing to finish qualifying as a detective constable and you'll go anywhere south of the border," Alec was being told. "Is Rose wanting to stay in London?"

"No, she said anywhere, we joked about it," Alec recalled.

"Well I'd stay as close to the border as ya can lad, unless you want to change your accent?" the sergeant laughed.

"My brother did that, well he still does now and then. Is the training different?" Alec wanted to know.

"Aye lad, Scottish and British law differs somewhat, you'll have to learn the difference. It may take you longer to qualify and get put in for detective sergeant," the sergeant warned him.

"I don't care as long as Rose is with me," Alec replied, looking up from his desk as the sergeant stood above him, drinking tea.

"You don't talk about her much though," the sergeant noted. "You've never mentioned her surname or what she does for a living."

"She works in a big department store in the centre of London," Alec told him, trying to avoid giving her name, since Rose was now paranoid about it.

He was spared further questions by the sergeant's desk phone ringing, since Alec assumed the chief wouldn't call him directly.

"Alec, he'll see you now," he was told.

He knocked on the chief's door and was told to enter.

"Are you sure about this Alec?" he was asked.

"Yes Sir. I'm grateful you had faith in me to offer me that training but I love her, I have done since we were teenagers. There's a reason she can't come up here to live, which I can't speak of, she made me promise."

You're very loyal to her then, she's lucky to have someone like you. When were you wanting a transfer? It not only depends if someone has a vacancy for a trainee detective constable but if they have the resources to let you continue your training."

"I know Sir, I'll consider anywhere over the border," Alec replied.

"Well, just say when you want me to process it then. I'm told it depends if you can ask her to wait a little longer."

"I asked her to get married, at the weekend but she said no," Alec admitted, his heart sinking yet again.

"I'm sorry to hear that Alec. I thought she would have been delighted at your chance to get promoted sooner?"

"So did I Sir but she told me it was important I went for it. She's the one who wanted me to do my training up here, she's never insisted I do it down there," Alec told him.

"She's willing to travel to anywhere in Britain to be with you but not up here?" the chief asked him. "I'm curious but you don't have to explain it Alec, she must have her reasons?"

"Yes, she has. All I have to do now is call her and hope she will go for it, that she's not given up on getting married."

"She must be something," the chief smiled as Alec got up.

"She is, Sir," Alec replied proudly.

That over with, he only had to convince Rose he'd be south of he border sooner rather than later. It didn't quite go to plan though. Rose had got it in her head Alec would take her refusing to go up there and get married the wrong way and think she never wanted to get married, her mother and Donna trying to persuade her otherwise.

"You're such a dumbo," Donna was telling her one lunchtime, a week later. "You don't want me to process that holiday request in May then?"

"I don't know Donna, I've not spoken to him since. I tell mum to talk to him."

Donna scowled at her. "What are you doing Rose? What are you thinking? You're not gonna throw it all away, are you?"

"I can't go live up there for a few more years Donna, I've tried to tell him," Rose admitted.

"Yeah but you won't tell me why," Donna huffed, holding her coffee cup in both hands.

"I can't tell anyone Donna, not just you. It's something that happened when me and mum lived up there," Rose told her friend.

"What, is the Loch Ness monster after ya?" Donna laughed. "Or Hairy McFairy?"

"Stop it Donna. Maybe I'll tell ya, one day. So, ya were saying about us coming over to your mum's for lunch next Sunday?"

"You're changing the subject Rose," Donna replied. "Yeah, mum wanted to meet you though she thought it would be rude to just ask you. Granddad might come round but you'll have to put up with him going on about his stargazing."

"Aw, I'll look forward to meeting him then," Rose laughed.

"Think yourself lucky my cousin's still away, you should hear the two of them when they get together. He's on one of his 'travels' again."

"Lucky him," Rose smiled.

"Yeah, he'll settle down, one of these days though mum's just about given up. He used to live with us, when we were kids. His mum and dad died in an accident."

"Aw, sorry to hear that. I never knew my dad, he got run over by a car when I was a baby. Mum was nearby, they were going to a wedding. They all heard this noise and went running out but it was too late by the time someone called an ambulance."

"Listen to us two, gettin' all gloomy," Donna tried to laugh. "Back to Alec then? What do ya think it's doing to him, you saying no?"

"You're as bad as my mum," Rose replied. "I just can't live up there Donna, he knows that. He has to accept we have to wait and he can't."

"How do you know?" Donna asked her.

Rose let out a nervous laugh. "Come on Donna, I know him and if he wants to get married right away, what's gonna happen when I can't stay up there? It's over Donna, I know it is."

"After all this time?" Donna questioned her. "Come on Rose, don't give up now."

"It's not that easy Donna. I don't want to give up but let's face it, how's gettin' married and me living down here gonna help?" Rose asked her friend.

"Then don't. Can't he get a transfer?" Donna wondered.

Rose let out a nervous laugh. "He has to finish his training first, no-one will take him on until he does."

"Why, would he have to start all over again?" Donna wanted to know.

"Come on Donna, lunchtime's nearly up," Rose tried to change the subject.

"You're not getting away with not answering," Donna laughed.

That was what Rose was worried about. Her friend meant well but there were things she couldn't tell Donna. Alec had taken Rose's silence badly, John advising him to let her come round in her own time. He waited and waited, ringing Jackie when he knew Rose wouldn't be home and Jackie telling him he was maybe in for a long wait.

It came to Christmas and Rose was not so enthusiastically going around the supermarket with her mother, on her day off.

"Come on Rose, show a bit of interest," Jackie was telling her as they looked at turkeys in the freezer.

"There's not much point mum, we might as well just get a turkey joint," Rose replied half-heartedly.

"We have to make the effort sweetheart. Ya never know, John might go and drag Alec down."

"Stop it Mum, please. Even if he could get the time off, he'd choose to go home," Rose told her.

Jackie put a heavy bird back in the freezer.

"He'd jump at the chance of coming down here and ya know it Rose. He calls, every week," she had to admit.

Rose almost ran the shopping trolley into someone, muttering a 'sorry'.

"You are kidding Mum. Why didn't ya say something?"

"Ya wouldn't talk to him so what was the point?" Jackie wanted to know. "Well, would ya talk to him?" Rose remained silent. "See? So why should I tell ya that he asks about ya before he says anything else."

Rose felt a tear forming but held it back.

"Well he won't want to get married now, will he?"

"Rose Marion Tyler, have you heard yourself? I thought I'd brought you up better than to give up on the man you've loved since ya were thirteen? Call him, on Christmas Day."

Alec had managed to get a few days off, the sergeant taking pity on him that he'd not got away last year so John was collecting him.

"Any news from Rose?" he asked Alec as they drove back to Paisley on Christmas Eve.

"No, I called yesterday and Jackie said she'd talked to Rose but she still thinks I've given up on her. Why am I still stuck up there John?" Alec replied.

"You tell me little bro?" John laughed. "Haven't you got some holiday to come?"

"Yes but what's the point John? If I go down there and she won't even see me?" Alec replied.

"Well, I'm going to call her tomorrow and make her see some sense," John was insisting. "If you don't talk to her, I'm going to disown you."

They drove on, arriving late at the new apartment his dad had bought after selling the house Alec had been brought up in and where he and Rose had spent all that time in his room when his dad was out. It wasn't far from where Rose had lived with her mother, which was why Alec wasn't looking forward to spending even two nights there.

His dad had decided to downsize, since Alec was never home and had put the remaining profit from the sale into a special account, to pass on towards if Rose ever came back, it would be a deposit for an apartment or a small house. Alec had told his dad he wouldn't be touching it when he'd been told. 


	77. Another two years

Another two years

John's call to Rose had failed, Rose refusing to take the phone from her mother so Alec didn't get to speak to her. Seeing Alec was despondent, John suggested they went down when Alec could get a week off.

"There's no point," Alec was insisting as he and John sat in the kitchen.

"Well if you're going to give in that easily," his aunt interrupted. "Only a few years ago, you were both here and were so happy."

"He knows that Mum," John grinned, still calling his adopted mother that. "Well all you can do is wait another few years, see if she comes to her senses and gets the train up here on her 25th birthday. Then she'll have no fear Bob can go after her. I've a good mind to pay him a visit and tell him what trouble he's caused."

"Don't do that," Alec replied. "That was what he wanted, he always tried to keep Rose away from me. Wait until I'm a proper detective, then I'll confront him."

"Maybe that's what he wants?" Alec's dad suggested as he got up to join Alec's uncle in the living room.

"So that means he'll always get away with it?" his aunt asked.

"I spoiled his plans, right from the start," Alec told her. "He lured Rose's mother up here and never expected for Rose to meet me, I got in his way and made Rose rebel against him. Goodness knows what he would have got her into."

"Oh I don't know," John grinned. "Rose is clever enough, she wouldn't have been caught up in it."

"Wouldn't she?" Alec put his chair away as he got up. "There were a few times I thought she would be tempted."

"Don't think that Alec," his aunt went to put her hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry Aunt Mary but you saw what she was like, when I first met her," Alec apologised.

"Well she didn't give in, be thankful for that and though it's very hard, she's been keeping out of his grasp. Maybe all these years you've been apart, he's already given up, since she's not been tempted to come back?" his aunt suggested.

"Go down and see her Alec," his dad tried to encourage him. "Then can't you get transferred down there?"

"I tried to tell him that," John told him.

"What's the point? If I get transferred and she won't see me?" Alec asked again.

Alec went off up to the room that had once been his, then Rose had stayed over a few times. He laid on the bed, trying not to think Rose was there. He'd finally lost her, the thirteen year old rebel who at first wouldn't talk but then had been determined she wouldn't get caught in Bob's trap.

Well the man had finally won and neither of them had her. Should he do as had just been suggested and wait to see if she'd return on her own, when she thought it was safe to do so? They'd talked about him transferring anywhere over the border, would she still agree to it, if he could manage it?

At Rose's flat, her mother was tired of trying to talk to her through a closed door, having told John not to stop calling and Rose would finally come to her senses.

"I don't know about keeping on calling her," John had told her. "I don't think Alec wants to bother you every week."

"For goodness sake, tell him it's no bother, he can call every day if he wants," Jackie had told him.

"Well I'll try to encourage him then?" John had replied, not that he thought Alec would want to bother her any more.

"You tell Alec from me, he's not to give up on her, do ya hear?" Jackie had insisted.

Then as she was about to stop trying to make Rose see some sense, Rose opened the door.

"I don't wanna talk to him on the phone Mum, I want to be with him," Rose told her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Then stop being pig-headed and get yourself up to Aberdeen or wherever and tell him, then get married," her mother replied.

"Is he still in Aberdeen?" Rose asked, wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, he said the last time though that he was seeing his chief about gettin' a transfer, he could end up in the Outer Hebrides on some tiny island," her mother laughed. "Now call him back."

"I can't Mum," Rose told her as they went back to the Christmas special of a soap opera Jackie had been trying to watch.

"Now look what ya've made me miss," Jackie sounded cross as the theme music was playing. "I'll have to watch it later now, I forgot how to programme that stupid video recorder again."

"Mum, I've shown ya a dozen times," Rose tried to sound cheerful. "I've seen these devices where ya just put the programme number in, from the TV magazine and it sets the recorder going. I'll get one for ya."

"Yeah, I'll pay for it, if it stops me forgettin' something," Jackie laughed.

"Mum, ya still have to remember to put the code in," Rose seemed to cheer up.

Alec went back to Aberdeen, disappointed Rose didn't want to talk to him, even on Christmas Day, which had been a special time for them. He remembered their first new year together, when they had kissed and he'd always remember it.

He got a birthday card from Jackie, who had signed it from her and Rose but to Alec, it wasn't the same. He was still stuck in Aberdeen, the only offer for a transfer being further north, in Inverness, not that he had anything against the place but Rose had thought Aberdeen was far enough away and it wouldn't encourage her, were she to change her mind and join him.

Maybe he'd gone overboard, saying for them to get married so suddenly? So he called Jackie on Rose's birthday.

"She wanted to work, Donna suggested she changed her day off," he was told when Jackie answered.

"I thought she would have stayed home," was all Alec could say. "Wish her happy birthday for me, tell her I still love her and think about her, every day."

"I will. She'll come round Alec, she'll see some sense," Jackie tried to comfort him.

"When though?" he wanted to know. "When she's twenty five?"

"It might not take that long," Jackie laughed. "I'll try to get her to call ya when she gets home, yeah?"

"Tell her after ten, that's when I get off, I just came back to call her during my break," Alec told her. "Tell her I hope she likes the present."

"Yeah, I will. I know it's heart-breaking Alec, I feel so sorry, for the pair of ya. You were so happy, the last time you were here. Can't ya transfer down here, then at least ya'd be closer?"

"I'll have to go over my training again, to comply with English law," Alec replied. "Once I finish here though, I'll have gone through all that. Do you think Rose will wait for me, for another two years?"

"I can't answer that," Jackie replied.

Donna had dragged Rose out after work to go for something to eat and have a few drinks.

"Did I tell ya? My dad was having some tests today," Donna wandered off the subject of if Rose had heard from Alec recently.

Rose was glad Donna had changed the subject.

"Why, what's wrong with him?" Rose asked, glancing out of the window and wondering why she'd let her friend drag her into the same chicken franchise she used to go in with Alec.

"Same as last time. Are ya paying attention Rose?" Donna asked her.

"Sorry. Me and Alec used to come in this place, in Paisley. What should I do Donna? I bet there's a card and present waiting when I get home and he'll have called my mum."

"Well for starters, stop being stupid and get on the next train to Aberdeen," Donna laughed.

"I can't Donna."

"Then tell me why?" Donna turned all serious.

They left the chicken franchise and went into a bar, Donna saying the drinks were on her.

"Well?" Donna asked, putting a glass in front of Rose. "Come on, I've put up with this for years and I want to know why you're still here and not gone off to marry Alec."

"You like me that much?" Rose laughed. "Sorry. It started when I was just turned thirteen, this bloke came to work on our estate. Anyway, my mother started seeing him and brought him back to the flat. Then she was cooking for him and he was staying over and he started saying I had to tidy my room and help her with the cooking and cleaning."

"Yeah, I can see that being a problem, for a teenager," Donna laughed.

Rose frowned at her.

"Well the next thing I knew, he'd practically moved in with us. Then I saw the workers packing up and I thought he was leaving. He was but they'd not said anything to me about us following him back to Paisley. I had to leave all my friends behind and I hated doing that."

"Yeah, it must have been tough," Donna sympathised with her. "So, what's stopping ya going back?"

"I'm gettin' to that. I thought I was going hate it but I met Alec, at the library, well sort of. Then he helped my when I started school and we became inseparable. Things weren't too good where I was living though. Bob was makin' me do everything and he was trying to make me stop seeing Alec."

"Well that didn't work, did it?" Donna pointed out.

"He was makin' me go to the pub with them, on Saturdays and a load of his mates were there, with their kids. He used to try to make me join them, to sit with them and play on the video machines with them. Then they started coming round to where I lived and he tried to make me talk to them, to sit with them."

"Geez Rose, were they up to what I think they were up to?" Donna asked seriously.

"I never joined in, I sneaked off to my room. Sometimes, mum would cover for me while I went round to Alec's, he didn't live far away. Things got worse but Alec used to call for me though Bob insisted I was back before everyone left. One time though, well Bob had been tryin' to steer me towards going out with this awful boy and I told him I was going out with Alec."

"You should have reported it," Donna told her, taking a big swallow of her drink.

"I didn't want to get mum into trouble. She had no idea what was going on and she was so gone with him. Anyway, I had Alec and his family on my side, I used to stay out as much as I could. Then this Bob, he made my mother sign something, about me and she swears she didn't take much notice of it," Rose finally admitted.

"What sort of signing? Signing as in legally binding?" Donna wanted to know.

"That's just it Donna, we never knew. She told me one morning we were leaving and I had a few hours to tell Alec. His uncle tried to find out but mum said she didn't know much about it, only it concerned me and if I ran off from her, Bob was to take charge of me."

"What? You mean she signed it?" Donna gasped.

Rose knew this had been a big mistake.

"That's just it Donna. He tricked her, not letting her see what she was actually agreeing to but Alec's uncle got information from someone that it was if I ever returned anywhere in Scotland, I was to be handed over to him. We thought it was only until I was eighteen but he changed it, to twenty one. Then we couldn't be sure he'd not changed it again but Alec's uncle said it couldn't be over twenty five."

"So, let me get this right? You can't go back until then?" Donna asked her. "That's a cheap nasty trick to pull. I suppose it's meant to keep you away from Alec?"

"Yeah, well it didn't work, since Alec was coming down here all the time, then when he joined the police, he couldn't get away as much," Rose replied. "That's just it Donna. When he asked me to go up there and get married, I'd given my name at that guest house, Bob would get to know and get the police to send me back to him."

"Well, couldn't Alec do anything about it?" Donna wanted to know, picking up the empty glasses.

She went off for more drinks, leaving Rose wondering about it. Alec could get into trouble for admitting she'd even visited.

"He couldn't admit I'd been there Donna."

"Well duh, his name and your name were recorded at that guest house and nothing's happened," Donna reminded her. "The police station where he is will know about it. I'm guessing they got involved, in taking ya back to this Bob?"

"I guess they didn't check all the registers? I can't risk it again Donna."

"Not even to get married? Rose, they won't get ya as ya cross over the border," Donna laughed. She saw Rose wasn't laughing as well. "Oh, so that's what all this is about? You're scared the first place ya stop off, they'll be alerted, if the police have your description? Can't Alec find out if that's the case?"

"Ya mean him admitting I'm his fiancée? Well I was, I don't know about now," Rose replied.

"Of course ya still are. Have you broken up?" Donna sounded surprised. Rose shook her head. "Then get him to find out, talk to him. Honestly Rose, you're such a dunce, Alec still loves you."

"If he finds out, what then? No Donna, I can't go back yet, I can't get Alec to find out. They might think he's been hiding me."

Donna shook her head.

"What are ya gonna do then? I mean when you can go back?"

Rose didn't know. She'd not spoken to Alec for quite a while, would he still want her to go back? There were still two years before she could safely go back.

Alec kept on calling Jackie every week, hoping for some sort of news that Rose would call him back. Just before Christmas, the sergeant he was working with suggested he take some compassionate leave and try to sort it all out.

"I want to see her but I may go all that way for nothing," Alec told the sergeant.

"Well the least you could do is try?" the sergeant suggested. "When are you going to tell me why she can't come up here? I know it's more than you're saying."

"I can't. It's not that she doesn't want to, it's something she's afraid of," was all Alec was willing to say.

"Is she afraid of the Loch Ness monster then?" the sergeant laughed as they worked late one night.

Alec tried to smile.

"No, we've been to Loch Ness, when she lived up here. She lived near me, for three years then her mother took her back to London," he admitted. "The man her mother had lived with, well she discovered something and wanted to get Rose away from him. She's scared if she comes back, he'll go after her."

That was the shortest version he could come up with at such short notice.

"Wasn't he reported?" the sergeant wanted to know, getting up to make yet another cup of tea. "I wish we could get one of those microwave ovens, then I could warm up my cold tea or the tea in the teapot," he joked.

"My aunt won't have one in the house," Alec replied. "No, her mother was scared to report him, she just wanted to get Rose away."

The sergeant went off and came back with two fresh mugs of tea, though Alec thought he could do with some coffee to keep him awake. He was glad to see the tea hadn't been warmed up though but he could just imagine if Rose's mother got a microwave, she'd be the first to see if it would make tea for her.

What was he supposed to do? Keep calling Jackie every week, hoping Rose was still wearing the engagement ring he'd given her? She had been so excited when he'd put it on her finger so why wasn't she willing to risk coming up here? Should he risk asking if the police would even look for her if she did venture back?

"Alec, take the leave eh?" the sergeant sat across from him.

"I can't Sarge, if I waste it by her not seeing me and she changes her mind, then I won't get any more," Alec replied. "I'm grateful for the offer though."

"I've seen you like this, since that Christmas she was here. You were so looking forward to her arrival, I thought you would bounce off the walls," the sergeant laughed. "I shouldn't tell you this but I think you'll be going for your sergeant's exam earlier, you've done really well. Maybe you had an incentive eh?"

"Yes, I did. I want to get qualified so I can apply for a transfer, maybe back home for now. Maybe that would encourage her to forget her fear?"

"Let's hope so lad, though we'll be sad to see you go," the sergeant replied. "Well, let's hope we have a quiet night then?"

Since he'd passed his driving test and bought a cheap car from someone at the police station, he headed for Paisley on Christmas Eve, hoping Rose would answer the phone when John insisted he called her. He was feeling miserable at the thought of not being with her yet again and wondered if she was feeling the same.

Rose and Jackie had been invited to Donna's house on Boxing Day, since some transport was running and Donna had passed her driving test and offered to drive them home, since she was now sharing a car with her mother. The phone rang, on Christmas Day and Jackie held back from answering it, hoping Rose would.

"Get the phone then," Jackie encouraged her.

"I know who it is Mum. I can't talk to him."

"Ya have to at some point," Jackie told her, going for the still ringing phone.

She wasn't surprised it was actually John.

"Merry Christmas Jackie," John sounded cheerful when she answered. "Is there any chance I can talk to Rose, before I forget what she sounds like?"

"Yeah, I'll see. Thanks for the cards and presents," Jackie replied. "Take this call Rose, it's John."

Jackie went over and grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her off the chair she and Alec always used to sit on.

"Hello John," Rose spoke quietly at first.

"Rose! Good to hear your voice. How are you doing?" John asked excitedly.

Everyone looked across at him, since he'd bought a cordless phone and they were all in the kitchen.

"I'm okay, thanks. How's everyone up there?" Rose replied.

"Fine, well most of us," he looked at Alec. "Still working at that department store then? Have you talked your mum into getting a cordless phone yet?"

"Nah, not yet. So how's your mum and dad then? How's Alec?"

"They're fine, Alec and his dad are both fine. Do you want to talk to my mum, or maybe Alec?" John asked hopefully.

Rose thought this was a conspiracy between her mother and John.

"You can put your mum on, if she wants to talk to me," Rose agreed. "I'm not ready to talk to Alec, tell him I'm sorry."

John wasn't listening though and shoved the phone into Alec's hands.

"Talk to each other," John told him. "You've got no excuse, you can go talk in the hallway if you want."

Alec could hear Rose's voice, his heart leaping because he'd not heard from her in so long.

"Rose, it's me. Talk to me, please or do I have to wait two more years?" he asked her nervously.

"Alec, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't find anything to say, I thought ya'd keep on asking me why I couldn't go up there to be with ya."

"Then I won't ask. All I do ask is that you'll keep thinking about it. However long it takes, I'll wait for you." 


	78. Show her

Show her

Now, it was approaching Rose and Alec's 25th birthdays. Jackie had Alec's card signed, his present wrapped and ready to post. She'd given up having Rose take part in the choosing, Rose had made no attempt the year before, despite talking to Alec on the previous Christmas. Since then, Alec had only called occasionally, always asking how Rose was before she could say anything herself.

"Rose, you could have at least signed his card," Donna was telling her a few days before his birthday.

"How can I Donna? I said I'd think about going up there, on my 25th and now it's almost time," Rose replied.

"Then do something about it," Donna suggested. "Ya mean you left him thinking you'd think about it and ya've done nothing since, more like."

"What else could I have done Donna? Let him remind me that going up there wouldn't have done any good if I'd been found out? So, I could have got married but Bob got Alec's name."

"You are talking rubbish," Donna told her bluntly. "Tell me where it's written you could have been taken away from Alec if you'd married him?"

"Donna, we don't know what Bob put in that agreement he tricked my mother into signing," Rose reminded her friend.

"Ya mean to say Alec would have stood by and let the police drag you back to that bloke?" Donna wanted to know.

"He wouldn't have had any choice Donna," Rose replied sadly. "So, are ya ready to have your cousin back full time?"

"Stop changing the subject," Donna let out a laugh. "He says he's stopping travelling around but I can't see him staying around for too long. Mum's agreed to let him stay for a while, mainly for when dad's in and out of hospital. She wanted granddad Wilf to come and stay with us but he likes his little flat, well more like the neighbours."

"Why, are they all women?" Rose smiled.

"You don't know the half of it," Donna laughed. "Anyway, James says he's gonna get a proper job, instead of writing for that travel magazine. I can see that happening."

"Ah, give him a chance Donna. Not everyone knows what they want to do," Rose replied.

"Yeah, not like your Alec, always wanting to be in the police," Donna reminded her. "Bet he's hoping ya call him on his birthday," she dared to add.

"Stop it Donna. It's not easy ya know? I bet mum will ring him though," Rose admitted.

Sure enough, on Alec's birthday, Jackie took a chance and called where Alec was staying, only to be told he wasn't there.

"Oh well, I'll call back later then," Jackie replied cheerfully.

"No Mrs Tyler, I mean he's not here, he went back to Paisley. I gave him the package that arrived, just before he left.

Alec had been surprised the day before that, when he'd been summoned to see the chief.

"Well done Alec, you are now a fully-fledged detective constable. Now you just have to wait to see if you pass the sergeant's exam this time around."

Alec didn't like being reminded he'd failed but he had to admit maybe he'd taken it a little too early, plus, he'd spoken to Rose that Christmas and she'd not actually promised she would join him. That had laid on his mind and he'd made some mistakes during the written test, not long after.

That had put him back on getting full status as a detective constable but the sergeant he worked with had told him not to let it put him off trying again. So he had done, a month ago and was waiting for the results to be published.

"When do I leave Sir?" Alec asked eagerly. "I mean where am I going?"

"Back home laddie, that is where you wanted to go?" the chief smiled. "I can arrange somewhere like a small island up in the Outer Hebrides, if your girlfriend wants? I know you've had a tough time Alec but contact her, see if she'll be more likely to return? You should at least try."

So Alec had thanked his chief, said goodbye to the few he talked to and after the sergeant patting him on his back and telling him he'd be a fool not to take a few more days off and go down and see Rose, then bring her back with him, he'd gone to pack, getting the package Jackie had sent.

He'd taken it to his room, unwrapped it and put it on the bed. Jackie had carefully wrapped a framed picture of the two of them on Alec's last visit and it brought a tear to his eye. He knew Jackie had meant well, she'd done everything she could to try to get Rose to go back to him but he knew the next few weeks would be make or break.

He got ready to leave the next day, there was no point in setting off if he had to stop somewhere overnight. He thought about calling Jackie but decided he'd wait until he got back so after he'd eaten, he'd called his dad to ask if he could stay until he found a place of his own.

"Are you going to tell Rose you're moving back?" his dad had asked him.

"I'm going to call her mother, Rose never even comes to the phone now," he admitted. "I've really tried Dad."

"I know you have Alec. Let's hope it's enough."

Then he'd called John, his aunt answering.

"That's great news," she'd told him. "So, when is Rose joining you?"

"I've not told her yet Aunt Mary. I hope it works, I miss her so much, even though I've not spoken to her for a long time."

"I wish I could do something," his aunt replied, feeling sorry for him.

"I know, thanks. Can you get John?" he asked.

"Do you want me to call her?" John offered.

"No, I'll get there first. Are you still thinking of getting another place to live?" Alec asked him.

"Why, won't the police pay for something?" John laughed. "Oh, you want somewhere in case Rose says yes?"

"Well, that was the idea. I mean I know she can stay there for now but if she still wants to get married?" Alec asked hopefully.

"Alec, you'll find somewhere," John tried to assure him. Won't your dad let you both stay there?"

"I don't know, I never asked," Alec admitted. "I'll ask him when I get there, it will take me most of the day to get there but I may call in to see my aunt if I get there early."

So, he set off the next day, hoping as he got closer that Rose would finally believe he wanted to make a home for them in a few weeks, when she would be finally free of Bob. Maybe she'd been free of him for years though and the threat had been enough to keep her away but what the hell had Jackie signed? Personally, he compared it with threats he'd helped deal with back in Aberdeen and this one came out tops, this was the creepiest because of the uncertainty.

Both his dad and John had thought there had been no real threat for a few years but he doubted Rose would have believed it. He made good time and parked behind John's car in his aunt's driveway, his aunt being all over him when he was let inside.

"It's so good to see you," she was telling him as she made him have something to eat. "All we need now is for Rose to come back."

He wished everyone would stop saying that. He was just about to eat when the phone rang, John joking it would be Jackie as she had sixth sense and would have figured out where Alec had gone, had she been told already that he'd left Aberdeen.

"Is Alec there yet?" Jackie asked him before he'd said hello.

John had to laugh.

"Hold on, I'll get him, he's just getting something to eat though," he told her, Alec holding his hand out for the phone and wishing his aunt would give in and get a microwave.

He wouldn't get away with a short conversation either, he already knew that as Jackie was already talking away.

"Thanks for the present," he told her when she'd finished asking him when he was going to call her and tell her he'd got his transfer.

"Well I never know what to get ya. It's great news, if this doesn't get Rose to go up there on her birthday, then nothing will. When did ya get to know?" Jackie wanted to know.

"Just the day before yesterday. Do you think it will make a difference to Rose?" he asked nervously.

"What? Yeah, 'course it will, what ya think?" Jackie sounded surprised. "Ring back later, I've not got your dad's number, I just rang John, I didn't even know if ya'd be back yet."

"I left early this morning," Alec admitted. "Will you tell Rose I still want her to come back?"

"As if I wouldn't," Jackie laughed.

Alec finished his almost warm food, thanked his aunt and made sure the room he'd used to have would still be okay for Rose to stay in.

"Of course she's still welcome to stay," his aunt had assured him before he'd left.

He got home, his dad welcoming him back then went to unpack, placing the photo Jackie had sent in front of the others he already had. His dad was watching him from the doorway.

"Did your aunt say Rose could still stay with them?" his dad asked him.

"Yes but we'll be making plans to get married so she won't be there long Dad. I need to start looking for a place, right away," he replied.

"Well, there's money, for you and Rose to put down a deposit on something," he was reminded.

Alec remembered he'd once said he wouldn't need it. Now, there was a glimmer of hope that he would.

"After I turned it down?" Alec asked cautiously.

"Alec, I meant it. It's for you and Rose, I didn't need the house, once you'd left and I thought about staying there and you and Rose could live there maybe but then, I thought you'd want to start on your own."

"Thanks Dad, I'm sorry I said I wouldn't use it," Alec apologised as his dad wandered up to the dresser and looked at the photo he'd been sent.

"Was that when you'd just got engaged?" his dad asked him.

"Yes. I wanted to ask her, properly and she was so happy about it," he recalled. "Then she got this phobia about going back and I swear I don't know where she got it from. I hope she didn't get it from that friend of hers, Donna."

"Well in a few weeks, she'll no longer be afraid of coming back," his dad reminded him. "Maybe though if you'd stayed here, she would have come back sooner?"

"I don't know about that Dad, maybe that would have made her worse? Jackie said she can't wait to tell Rose when she gets home. She said Rose will be all excited and start packing."

Well he hoped Rose would start packing right away and be on the first train on the morning of her birthday.

Jackie was driving herself crazy, waiting for Rose to get home and Rose wondered what was wrong when she was greeted by an excited Jackie.

"Guess what?" Jackie pulled Rose into one of her famous hugs.

"Mum, what's wrong with ya?" Rose eyed her mother suspiciously. "Did ya sneak into the store and buy a cordless phone or a microwave? I told ya to claim discount if ya did."

Rose tried to get out of her mother's grip.

"Nah, it's nothing like that. Go on then, guess?"

"Mum, it's been a busy day, just tell me. Oh, is it that ya sent Alec a card and present?" Rose tried to guess.

"Ya know what day it is Rose, don't pretend ya don't," her mother replied. "A few more weeks Rose, then ya can go join him."

"He won't want me Mum, I never even kept on telling him I'd think about it. How can I go back now and to Aberdeen?"

"Rose, he won't have given up, I know he won't," Jackie replied.

Rose let out a laugh. "Go on, how do ya know that?"

"I called him, where he was staying and he was gone," Jackie started to tell her.

"Well that's it then, isn't it?" Rose tried not to sound disappointed.

While he'd been in Aberdeen, it had seemed she daren't go back for fear if she did, she'd be picked up and returned to Bob and she'd never see Alec again. Then she'd got nearer her birthday and been surprised Alec hadn't been begging her to risk to get there a few weeks earlier and be there for his birthday, something they'd been doing every year until the last few.

"Rose, ya don't get it, do ya? He's back in Paisley," her mother spluttered. "He got home today, he got his transfer and he's now a qualified detective constable. He's going for the sergeant's exam again, he didn't pass the last one. No doubt he failed it because he was pre-occupied, with you."

Rose thought trust her mother to blame her for it.

"He's staying there or on his way somewhere else?" she asked.

Jackie had forgotten to ask that.

"Oh, he didn't say but maybe he got an assignment there?" Jackie wondered.

"He should be that lucky Mum. Didn't ya say something about Inverness a while back?" Rose reminded her mother.

"Well he wouldn't go home, he'd go straight to where he'd got a transfer to, wouldn't he?" Jackie replied. "I thought ya'd be happy?"

"He's maybe only home for a while Mum, what have I got to be happy about?" Rose asked.

"Well call him and ask him why don't ya?" Jackie suggested. "All he's done since he joined the police was tried to get qualified and get sent back to work in Paisley. He's been doin' it for you Rose. Ya could at least wish him happy birthday."

"I don't have his dad's new number," Rose used the excuse, Jackie having told her his dad had moved.

"It's written on the pad," Jackie replied, being ready for the excuse. "Well go on then and find out if he's staying."

"I can't ask him that Mum, I can't take it if he's moving again," Rose replied.

"For goodness sake Rose, just wish him happy birthday then," Jackie told her, picking the phone and dialling the number.

Alec answered on the second ring, praying it was Rose.

"Rose?" he asked cautiously.

Jackie had shoved the phone in Rose's hands and gone off.

"Hi Alec, happy birthday. Mum says you're back home?"

"Yes, I am and I wanted to know if you'd considered coming back? Please Rose."

"Are ya staying there?" Rose wanted to be sure before saying anything.

"Well nothing's certain but I got a transfer here. I have to re-take my sergeant's exam when I get settled. It turned out a few police forces got extra funding and could take on more officers. My chief put my name forward."

"Alec, I have to be sure ya not gettin' transferred somewhere else," she told him.

"Rose, I can't promise that love but they wouldn't send me here if I wasn't staying," he replied, hearing the doubt in her voice. "I thought you would be pleased love."

"I don't know Alec. I mean I'm pleased you're a full detective constable now, ya've worked hard for it. It's just the thought ya might not actually get to stay there."

"Rose, in the police, nothing's ever certain but some officers get to stay. Once I get promoted, then I'll know better but I'll get a choice. If there's extra funding here, I should be able to stay. Please Rose, at least come and visit, on your birthday, everyone misses you."

"I worked on my birthday last year," Rose recalled. "I'll have to see if I can get a few days off."

"I thought you were friends with the personnel officer?" Alec joked. "I had hoped you'd be coming up to stay though."

"Alec, I'm not sure," Rose hesitated.

"Then I'll come down, for your birthday, I'll get more leave now and I won't have to take extra time studying. Then if you want, you can come back with me," he suggested, hoping that might work.

"Please don't come down Alec, I'd have to give notice at work and you might not want to wait."

"You know I'd wait," Alec replied, wondering why she was so hesitant. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Alec. Anyway, what did mum send you, for your birthday?"

"Don't change the subject Rose. She sent a framed photo of us from that Christmas we got engaged properly. That's just it Rose, we got engaged, properly and I thought that would make all the difference? It's not, has it? I'll call you, on your birthday, see how you feel about it then."

Rose couldn't answer, then she heard the line go dead. Jackie had heard Rose had gone quiet.

"What's wrong?" she wanted to know as Rose put the phone down. "What's happened?"

She saw that Rose had tears on her face.

"Alec, about when we got engaged," she managed to say. "He thinks it should have made me want to go up there."

"Well he's right, what ya still doing down here?" Jackie wanted to know.

Rose got out of her mother's grasp and ran to her room but Jackie stopped her.

"Ya have to face him Rose. If you want to break off your engagement?"

"I don't know Mum, really I don't," Rose replied tearfully.

"Then at least talk to him," Jackie told her. "Ya can't leave him wondering."

Alec didn't know what to make of it. Was she breaking off their engagement? He decided he'd give her until her birthday, to see if she'd come up and stay with him then if not, he'd have to assume she no longer wanted to come up and get married.

"What happened?" his dad wanted to know.

"Honestly? I don't know," he had to reply. "I think she wants to break it off so I need to give her more time to think."

"Alec, she's had time to think," his dad reminded him. "Maybe she's had too long? If you have some time off, then go see her. When do you report to your new assignment?"

"I only have a few days Dad. I can get more off, if I ask, I'm due some more leave but I don't want to take too much. I can ask the personnel department to help me find somewhere to live but do I get a place for just myself or with Rose?"

His dad felt sorry for him, after all this time. He remembered the shy thirteen year old girl who had come into their lives when she been brought up here against her will and now, the same circumstances that had forced her and her mother back to London were still haunting her.

"Do you want my advice?" he asked Alec. "Get a bigger place then go down and get her. There's nothing to stop her coming back, except herself. She's unsure after all this time you've been apart Alec, go down and show her you love her."

He decided to call Jackie back, the next day and see if she thought the same.

"I don't know, about ya coming down Alec, Rose was upset last night."

"I know she was and I can't help her while she won't talk to me Jackie," he replied. "What do I do then?"

"I know ya love her Alec and I don't think she ever stopped loving you but something's in the back of her mind, whether it's going back to the same town or not," Jackie told him.

"She wanted to come back here," Alec recalled.

"I know she did Alec, I'm sorry," Jackie felt sorry for him. "I'll try to talk to her, call her back, on her birthday, promise me you won't give up on her."

Alec was sure he'd been asked that before.

"No, I won't give up, not while there's a chance she'll come back," he promised, another lump in his throat. 


	79. Get her back

After Rose had heard Alec hang up, she'd tried to tell herself it was her fault for not answering him. He'd finally given up on her so maybe she should take some time off and go up and try to talk to him on or just after her birthday in a few weeks time.

Would it do any good though, she wondered. If he had given up on her, he'd refuse to see her and maybe everyone else would take his side? After all, she was the one who'd been putting off going up there since she was twenty one, she couldn't blame any of them for taking his side.

She decided to sleep on it and try not to let on to Donna what had happened or she would frog-march her to the railway station and put her on a train to Glasgow, regardless of if it was safe to go back or not. Donna had other ideas the next day as she saw Rose moping around in the corner of the store's staff canteen at lunchtime.

"Come on Rose, I know it was Alec's birthday, you're usually happy about it," Donna told her as she sat opposite.

"I know Donna but I've really stuffed it up this time, good 'n' proper," Rose replied.

"What have ya done now?" Donna wanted to know.

"He hung up on me Donna," Rose admitted. "I think he's done waiting for me."

"Never," Donna wouldn't accept it. "After all this time? Well, what did ya say?"

"Nothing, that's just it Donna. I never said anything and he hung up on me," Rose replied. "It was a stupid thing to do."

"Ya mean him hanging up or you not saying anything?" Donna was now confused. "Well call him back tonight then."

"I can't Donna. What do I even say to him?" Rose wanted to know.

"Don't ask me, he's your boyfriend," Donna replied.

"Thanks for your help Donna," Rose grumbled, pushing her half-full plate away.

"Well ya can't blame him, what's he supposed to think if ya go all quiet on him?" Donna wanted to know. "Maybe he'll call back tonight? If ya want my advice, talk to him and arrange to go up, on your birthday. I'll process some leave for ya myself."

So, when Rose got home, her mother had a guilty look on her face.

"What have ya done Mum?" Rose dared to ask her.

"Alec wants ya to call him," Jackie admitted.

"Are you and Donna ganging up on me?" Rose replied. "Or did Alec call back?" She saw Jackie's reaction. "I can't Mum. I already told Donna, just leave it."

"Then what?" Jackie asked her. "Are ya just gonna leave it? That's not fair on him Rose, he's tried, all these last few years to make it work and it was. That was 'til ya got all these ideas in ya head that Bob had extended his hold over ya. How do ya know he didn't give up, a long time ago?"

"How do I know he did Mum? I can't go back to Alec until I'm sure," Rose told her.

"Rose, he can't have made it over twenty five, surely? How do ya know it wasn't eighteen and ya got it wrong? All this time, you and Alec could've been together and got married," Jackie tried to convince her.

"Yeah and I could've been living in fear he'd come after me Mum," Rose reminded her.

"I dragged you into that situation Rose and I never should've done. I let him fool me but I did the right thing and got ya out, before he could do anything and I swear I had no idea what he'd put in that agreement. If I had done, I'd have torn it up."

"He would have taken it out on you then," Rose replied sadly. "Okay, if Alec calls me back, I'll talk to him but I've really done it this time Mum, he might not want me back."

"He will Rose, don't give up, he won't give up on you," her mother tried to assure her.

Alec had gone round to see John, after he'd spoken to Jackie. He'd called the night before and had already told John what had happened.

"Well, what did Jackie say?" John was dying to know.

"She was going to try to get Rose to call me back," Alec told him.

"Alec, you call her back, what are you waiting for?" John wondered.

"I have to give her time John, why did she go all quiet on me?" Alec asked him.

John couldn't answer that, for a change.

Jackie waited all night for her cue to leave the room so Rose could talk to Alec. John and Alec's dad were waiting for Alec to give in and pick up the phone rather than wait for Rose to call so it was stalemate. Neither of them gave in over the next few weeks as it approached Rose's birthday.

Alec had started at his new station and got on with most of the staff there, although he was in competition with another detective constable, even though there was enough funding to train both of them. The female English officer was determined she was going to do better.

Alec had decided to just let her get on with it, he was still wondering what he should do about Rose so if she was trying to get a reaction over the competition, she was out of luck, he thought.

"Don't you want to know what I'm doing up here?" he was asked one night while they were both on duty.

They had hardly spoken so he wasn't quite sure why he was being asked.

"No, not really, you'll tell me if you want to. Sorry, I have other things to think about," he replied, looking up from his desk, which unluckily for him was opposite hers.

The detective sergeant in charge of their division was amused they'd ignored each other for the last few weeks but he'd heard that Alec had moved back to his home town in the hope his girlfriend down in London would join him but that hadn't seemed to happen.

He wished Tessa Henchard luck in trying to get the love-struck new arrival to talk. He'd tried to talk to Alec, asking him firstly if the one-bedroomed flat that the personnel department had approved payment for would be big enough for him, if his mysterious London girlfriend did actually materialize.

Alec thought it was just his luck the female DC would decide she wanted to talk to him, after trying to beat him to assignments with other divisions within the station, being the first to answer questions during briefings and numerous other situations, like coming up with ways to improve efficiency.

Just what was she doing in Paisley, he'd wondered before, not that he was going to ask her now. He still regretted not trying to make it in the Metropolitan Division in London, despite Rose insisting he went to the college in Glasgow. Well so much for that, it had lost him any chance of them getting married instead of making it happen.

Why had he allowed himself to get transferred to Aberdeen? Rose had never been keen on visiting, even though it was a good distance from where Bob would spot her. The fear Bob had held over her had been unbreakable and now, having heard nothing from her for weeks, he doubted she'd speak to him, should he call when she was home. He'd only phoned Jackie a few times and each time she'd had no news for him.

Maybe it was time to stop, he wondered as Tess, as she liked to be called, was trying to get him to guess why she was there. He gave in, thinking she might then leave him alone. He'd not been remotely attracted to her, deep down inside, he still held out hope Rose would get over her fear and come up to live with him.

"Fine, tell me why you're here," Alec almost lost his temper with her.

"Well if you don't want me to tell you?" Tess huffed.

"Sorry. I really never meant to be rude, it's just I've been having some personal problems," he apologised.

He knew he'd been off with a few people recently but most of them had just ignored him, since Tess had wanted all the attention.

"Woman problems?" Tess teased him. "We all have problems Alec. Me, I came up here because of personal problems, I was getting nowhere where I was so I asked for somewhere different and somehow, I got talked into coming up here. At least you got back home. I was told there were some great opportunities here, with plenty of funding for training programmes."

"Yes, there are plenty of opportunities, so why are you competing against me?" Alec finally asked when she'd finished complaining. "I came back to try to get my girlfriend to come up from London to join me, she never liked where I was before."

"She won't come up here?" Tess stated the obvious, as Alec was about to find out she did quite a lot of that.

Alec shook his head.

"I've been trying, it's complicated," he replied, trying to go back to reading a file of cold cases the sergeant had thought would keep the pair of them occupied for the night, barring any emergencies. "Speaking of which, I was going to ask the sergeant how I would go about resolving the situation?" he added, getting up.

"How's he going to help you with your love life?" Tess wanted to know.

"You will find out, if it works," he replied.

"You want to what Alec?" the sergeant stared first at Alec, then across at Tess as others pretended to go back to work. "Let me get this right. You want to investigate suspected child abuse in the area? What the hell are you thinking about Alec? Are you and Tess still in competition with each other and you think this will help you win?"

"No Sarge, it's something I've wanted to do, since before I even joined the police. Can I tell you something, confidentially?" Alec asked, hoping the man wouldn't shout it out loud.

"Go on then Alec," the sergeant relented. "It had better be good because usually, specially trained officers usually handle that sort of case. Why is it so important to you?"

"Because when my girlfriend was thirteen, she was dragged up here to live, by her mother who was going to live with someone she met in London," Alec began. "Her mother knew nothing about him, he took advantage of the fact she had a blonde teenage girl. He started trying to get her involved with others her age, then she started to suspect something was wrong."

"Go on," the sergeant told him as he stopped what he was doing.

"I tried to help her, all my family did. He tried to stop her seeing me and going out with me but she defied him, with some help from her mother but it got too much, it went too far," Alec explained. "We realised what he was up to."

"You mean child grooming?" the sergeant was now treating it seriously.

"Yes, of sorts but we had no proof. Her mother saw nothing wrong because he was telling her it was what families did, get together with friends and their kids. She'd been alone, after her husband died and she was taken advantage of. Three years after they arrived, her mother left in a hurry and went back to London after he made her sign an agreement that he took responsibility for her daughter – my girlfriend."

"So, he was trying to get your girlfriend involved with whatever his friends and he were into by any means necessary?" the sergeant asked. "She should have reported it at the time."

"They were scared Sarge, that he'd go after them. It prevented my girlfriend from coming up here because she had no idea at what age he wouldn't try to get her back," Alec explained, hoping Rose would understand he was finally going to do something about it.

"This agreement, was it legal?" the sergeant wanted to know.

"Yes, my uncle has a small law firm, not in family law but he said such an agreement would be legal. The thing is, it's past any age preventing her coming back but she is still scared he could go after her," Alec replied.

"Then how was coming back here going to help?" Alec was asked.

"To help her face it," Alec admitted. "I wanted us to get married, a few years ago but she said no. We've been engaged a few years but now, I don't know if we still are, she won't talk to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that Alec," the sergeant was sympathetic. "Do you want to report this man?"

"She won't tell me his surname, Sarge," Alec had to admit. "I know where he lives, if he's still there but he and his friends were careful. Besides, they are all grown up now."

"They could also report the fact they were being groomed," he was reminded.

"Sarge, they were being groomed before my girlfriend came up here, they must have been taught it was normal. We thought he was missing out, found my girlfriend and her mother where he was working and saw his opportunity to join in. I want to go after him, on my own."

"Sorry Alec, I doubt that would be allowed, especially as you have no real proof. The most you could do is confront him and give him a warning but maybe he's stopped all that? Maybe he did give up on her a long time ago?" the sergeant wondered.

"I tried to tell her that Sarge but she wouldn't believe me," Alec replied sadly.

"You should talk to someone in that department, they would have to get involved," the sergeant insisted.

"I can't Sarge, I don't want to give their names and I don't know his surname, she won't tell me," Alec reminded him.

"Then I don't see much you can do Alec, except maybe go confront him, unofficially. Why haven't you?"

"In case she's right and he's not given up. I want her to come back up here but not to live in fear of him," Alec replied.

"Alec, if she came up here as a teenager, maybe that was all he was interested in?" the sergeant wondered.

"No Sarge, it was more than that. He wanted to keep us apart because she wouldn't go along with whatever he got her and her mother up here for," Alec admitted.

"I see then?" the sergeant replied. "Well, if all you told me is true, going to confront him, I would say he would not have the nerve to make a complaint, if you were to give him a warning to stay away from her. That's if she comes back. You can't turn the clocks back Alec but you can make it better for her to face coming back."

"Then I should try?" Alec asked.

"Take your new friend with you," the sergeant advised him.

"Then I'd have to tell her Sarge and I can't," Alec replied. "I have to face him on my own, for keeping us apart all this time."

"How long have you known her Alec?" the sergeant wanted to know.

"Twelve years but the last few, we've been apart a lot," Alec admitted.

"You don't have to give any names Alec, take someone with you so you won't do anything stupid eh?" the sergeant gave him more advice. "Do it in your own time though."

Alec went back to his desk, making Tess look up from where she'd been pretending to look at some files.

"So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" she asked him.

"Her name is Rose and her mother got her into something when they came up here," he admitted. "I want to face the man who made her go back home and who's making her afraid to come back."

"On your own?" Tess asked, a bit surprised he'd told her even that much. Alec looked at her. "You want me to go with you? Why?"

"Because the sergeant thinks I need someone to stop me going too far," he admitted.

"Would you? Do you think you need someone with you?" she wanted to know.

"I don't know. I just want to make him pay for keeping her away from me all this time and I'm angry, real proper angry at him. I have to do this for her, to get her to come back Tess."

"Okay, I'll go with you," Tess agreed. "Before we start work tomorrow?"

"Fine, meet me a this address," he replied, scribbling Bob's address down on a sticky note.

"Do you live near there?" she tried to find out.

Alec knew what she was up to.

"I used to do. My aunt still lives near there though. I don't want to drive him out Tess, I just want him to admit what he'd tried to get her into. He was always aiming it at me, to try to get me to leave her to him and he almost succeeded a few times," he admitted.

"I'm sorry Alec, I had no idea. What are you going to tell her, if you get him to finally back off?" Tess wanted to know.

"That I still want us to get married," Alec replied. "I don't want him to win."

The next afternoon, Alec set off to meet Tess, hoping she'd turn up but if not, he'd just have to keep calm and finally face Bob himself. He'd waited a long time to be able to do this though and he was determined he wasn't going to back down.

He parked just on the road, looking up at the apartment block as the memories of walking with Rose to and from it came back. All the times he'd let himself in, only to face Bob and the steel look on his face and wondering if Rose would be allowed out. He snapped out of it as a car stopped behind him.

Tess got out and knocked on Alec's car window.

"Come on then or we'll be late for work," Tess told him. "Shame we don't wear a uniform."

"We can't go officially," Alec told her.

"You might not be able to but nothing's stopping me," Tess replied.

Alec was tempted to use the code he remembered after all this time but as he pressed the intercom he'd also used so many times, Tess made him move. Alec knew she had a reputation for being bossy and now he was getting to see it first hand.

"Who is it?" a grumpy voice asked them, Alec trying to remember what Bob's voice sounded like.

Alec didn't know that Tess had been doing some homework as she asked Bob to confirm who he was. Why hadn't he thought of looking the man up, if Tess could do so?

"What do you want?" she was asked.

"I'm DC Henchard from Paisley police, I have some questions to ask you," she spoke into the intercom.

Alec was now wishing he'd come on his own but would he have gone upstairs? The memories of sneaking kisses in the lobby and the lift on his way to and from taking Rose back came flooding back.

"What questions?" Tess was asked. "What's all this about? Wait a moment, have you found her?"

Tess now knew what Alec had meant.

"It's concerning her, I need to ask some questions," she reminded Bob.

Alec was trying to get to the intercom but Tess wouldn't let him.

"Stop telling him Tess," Alec insisted as she let go of the button to let Bob speak.

"Well it is concerning her," she reminded him. "Do you want my help or not?"

Alec gave up trying to battle her as he heard the door being released.

"He's only letting us up because he thinks we've found her," he told Tess as they waited for the lift.

"So, did you used to come back with her?" Tess teased him. "Were you caught on the cameras?"

"Stop it Tess. No, we tried to avoid them," he replied, his arms crossed and not looking forward to coming face to face with Bob again.

He'd promised Rose he'd do something about it and he was, it was just a bit sooner than he'd expected. They arrived at that floor and Alec indicated which flat it was.

"You've not forgotten then?" Tess asked, getting a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"How did you get his name and the number he lived at?" Alec wanted to know as he pressed the buzzer.

"Really Alec, you should try visiting the library, they have a massive volume of the electoral register," she replied smugly.

"Don't remind me of the library, I first met Rose there," he chastised her as the door opened.

Tess now wanted to know more about this Rose but seeing the look on Bob's face as he noticed Alec told more of a story.

"You," Bob tried to close the door again but Alec had his foot there. "What are you doing here? You claimed you were the police," he then looked at Tess.

"We are the police, do you want to answer my questions out here?" Tess replied, seeing now why this Rose was scared of the man when she was a teenager.

Alec had to admit that when he'd been sat with her during interviews, she was quite good, not that he'd tell her she was.

"So, where is she then?" Bob asked as he stepped aside to let them in. "You remember being here?" he asked Alec, indicating to the living room.

"Away from you," Alec replied, letting Tess go first. "And yes, I'm also in the police. Why did you do it? Why did you keep us apart by making her mother sign that agreement?"

"She told you?" Bob laughed. "Jackie always was easy to fool, she brought her daughter up here."

Tess could see Alec clenching his fist, hoping he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"You never wanted Jackie, did you?" Alec asked him.

"You were always clever, both of you but I could have got her to see things my way, if you'd not been with her," Bob told him.

"Not in a million years, she was far too clever to be fooled," Alec replied.

"She would have done what she was told, when I'd got Jackie to agree to me having a more active role in her upbringing," Bob laughed. "Then she took Rose away and do you know what my consolation was?" he asked Alec. "It was you didn't get her either."

Alec was about to come face to face with the man, pointing his finger at Bob when Tess pulled on his arm.

"He's not worth it, leave it," she told him. "Just tell him why you're here."

"Why are you here, after all this time?" Bob asked Alec. "Oh, you joined the police, to get your revenge?" he laughed. "What do you expect to happen?"

"I want you to admit you got her mother to sign that agreement, then when she got Rose safely away from you, you stopped her coming back," Alec replied.

"I never stopped her coming back, it was the opposite. She had the choice," Bob reminded him.

"To come back and face being given back to you?" Alec half laughed.

"Only until she was twenty one, I'm surprised she never figured that out," Bob replied.

Alec sat on one of the dining chairs. She could have come back over four years ago and they could have got married, without fear of Bob finding her.

"Lost your steam now?" Bob taunted him.

"You were trying to groom her," Tess hadn't given up. "You had a group of friends who were trying to groom their kids."

"You can't prove any of that lassie," Bob laughed. "I took Rose and her mother off a London council estate, gave them a better life, you can't prove otherwise."

"Leave it," Alec told her. "You didn't win, she got away from you."

"Did you win? I don't see a wedding ring," Bob laughed again.

"We got engaged but she was scared you would get her back," Alec admitted. "Now, you are going to stay out of her life for good and I'm going to bring her back. If I see you anywhere near her, I will make you regret it, understand?"

"He threatened me," Bob turned to Tess.

"Who are you talking to? I'm not here and we should get to work, DC Hardy," Tess reminded Alec.

Alec got up and went to the door.

"How are you going to make me regret it, if she comes back?" Bob wanted to know.

"She knows your name and her mother knows the names of your friends. I'll haul them all in on child abuse charges and that's just for starters," Alec replied, seeing Bob didn't look half as smug. "They'll not go down on their own."

Once he and Tess got outside, Tess stopped him.

"Were you okay in there?"

"I'm fine, it was just being there and the thought he almost won," he replied.

"Well, it's over now so call her during your break Alec, don't let all that be for nothing," Tess told him.

"No, it won't, I'm going to get her back," Alec replied. 


	80. So far apart

So far apart

Alec didn't see the disappointed look on Tess's face as they went to work and neither did he see it for the next few days as he sent a card and present off to Rose, putting a note in the present that he still loved her and hoped she'd come up and see him, even if only for a few days.

Tess had offered to help him choose something but he'd politely turned her down, saying he'd managed all this time to get something nice for his fiancée, if she still was. He planned on calling her during his break, wishing he could get on days, mainly to stop being partnered with Tess but so he'd be free to call Rose.

Jackie had caught the postman on her way out, on the morning of Rose's birthday and smiled at the neatly wrapped small parcel and the card with Alec's writing. She put them on the coffee table and hoped Rose would at least call him to thank him. She was just leaving again when the phone rang.

Alec had stayed awake so he could call Jackie before she set off.

"Oh hello Alec, ya just caught me," Jackie laughed.

"How's Rose? Did my card and present arrive for her?" he asked cautiously, in case it hadn't.

He was glad he'd not taken up Tess's offer to post it for him. He was wondering why she had been so interested to know the rest of the story regarding why Rose was scared to come back but so far, he'd only told her bits.

"Yeah, it just arrived," Jackie told him. "Why don't ya come down and surprise her at the weekend?" she suggested.

"I only wish I could Jackie. Has she said anything about coming up here? I know she was thinking about it," he asked hopefully.

"She's not said anything to me but maybe she's talked to Donna, about having some time off? Maybe Donna processed some without Rose even asking?" Jackie replied.

"I hope so Jackie, it's really hard for both of us, being so far apart. I was thinking of trying to get one of those mobile phones, it would maybe make it easier for her to contact me. Anyway, I will give you the number of the station, she can call me when she gets home maybe?"

Jackie wrote the number down, feeling so sorry for the pair of them and Rose being so stubborn.

"Well let me know the number, if ya get a mobile phone," Jackie told him.

"I will go see about one Jackie, on my day off. I know John's been going on about them but they are still quite expensive. It would be worth it though, if it made it easier for Rose to call me. Tell her I love her and I hope that she has a brilliant day."

When Rose got home, she saw the card and present on the coffee table, along with the piece of paper with the station's number on.

"Call him Rose," her mother urged her. "He called this morning, that's the station's number."

Rose relented and thought the least she could do was thank him for what he'd sent, a card with roses on and the gift of small soaps in the shapes of roses. She somehow managed to miss the note he'd written that he still loved her. A tear was forming in her eye as she dialled the number, hoping her mother had written it down right and that the switchboard would put her through.

Unfortunately, Alec had been called away from his desk five minutes before, to go sit in on a briefing concerning a case he was working on with another division, one that hadn't interested Tess. She'd tried to beat Alec in almost everything that went on but she'd sat this one out, since it was about child abuse and it made her skin crawl to think about it.

She'd thought though that maybe the reason why Alec was interested was because of what his girlfriend in London had got mixed up in. Was she still his girlfriend though or was it just out of habit he'd sent her a card and present? She'd have to try and find out but she herself had been a bit put out when he'd not wanted her help in choosing the present.

Rose had asked for Alec and was being put through, the operator not knowing Alec wasn't there so as his phone rang, Tess thought she would answer it.

"DC Hardy's desk," Tess put her best voice on.

"Oh, is he there?" Rose replied, thinking of just hanging up.

"Sorry, he's at a briefing, can I help?" Tess told Rose, trying to determine if the woman had a London accent.

"No, I just wanted to speak to him, can ya ask him to call me back? Tell him it's Rose."

"Oh. So you're Rose?" Tess half laughed. "He goes on about you all the time."

"He does?" Rose replied, trying not to sound embarrassed to the woman who obviously worked with him.

"I'll tell him when he comes back. Did you get his present?"

Rose was wondering just how much Alec had said about her.

"Yeah. So, when will he be back?" Rose wanted to know.

Tess looked behind her at the small glass-fronted briefing room, Alec with his back to her. She was already jealous of this Rose, Alec had hardly ever shut up about the woman for the last few days. Why couldn't he pay her some attention for a change? She was right in front of him and Rose was hundreds of miles away but he didn't see it that way.

"I'm not sure, it could take a while. Did he tell you he confronted the man you and your mother used to live with?" Tess asked, trying to stir things up a bit.

"What? No, he didn't tell me," Rose replied, being a bit surprised.

"Well he did, I went with him," Tess made a point in telling her. "I'll let him tell you what happened then?"

"Yeah, he'd better, what was he thinking?" Rose told Tess.

"Well he did it for you," Tess reminded her. "So, you've known each other a long time then? He said something about meeting in the library?"

Rose wished he hadn't done that, she'd rather he hadn't.

"I'll call back another time, if he doesn't get chance to call me," she changed the subject.

"That's just it though," Tess told her boldly. "You've hardly spoken to each other, so he keeps saying. Maybe you should try actually talking to him when he does call you?"

"Excuse me, whoever ya are, it's none of your business, is it?" Rose was annoyed.

"I'm Tess, his friend and colleague. He keeps saying he wished you'd answer when he calls and not only that, you wouldn't even come up for his birthday," Tess reminded her. "Weren't you thinking of coming up for yours? Have you decided you will, only you're leaving it a bit late, if you are."

Rose had heard enough.

"Will ya just say I called?" Rose repeated herself, then hung up.

She went into the kitchen and her mother saw the look on her face.

"He wasn't there Mum and this woman answered. She was a right cow. She sounded jealous Mum, what if Alec's going out with her?"

"What?" her mother asked. "He wouldn't do that to ya Rose, he was only on the phone this morning, saying he loved ya."

"Well tell that to her then," Rose replied. "She sounded like she wanted him to get rid of me."

"Rose, just because someone else answers his phone?" her mother questioned her. "I'm sure he'll call ya back to say happy birthday to ya. Did he get you something nice?"

"Yeah Mum, he always does," Rose tried to calm herself down.

Alec got back to his desk a while later.

"Have I missed any calls?" he asked Tess.

Tess shook her head.

"Were you expecting any?" she asked.

"I thought Rose would have rung to say she got her card and present," he admitted. "I asked her mother this morning to make sure she got it."

"Well, she will have done then," Tess replied, not going to say Rose had rung. "What time did you ring? Weren't you meant to get some sleep?"

"Don't fuss Tess, I wanted to make sure it had arrived. I put a note in it for her," Alec replied, beginning to worry. "What if she didn't want it though?"

"You can't make someone want a present Alec," Tess reminded him. "Does she always like them?"

"She had done, until now. Maybe the note I put in was too much?" he wondered.

Tess just shrugged her shoulders and went back to writing a report of an earlier incident.

Rose hadn't noticed the note tucked within the wrapping paper, which itself was in a large brown envelope. Her mother didn't want to mention it to her, in case she was upset about it so it had got thrown out with the rest of the paper.

Jackie had already seen how upset Rose had been, when she'd finally got her to call Alec at work, something she'd rarely done in the past. So asking her what was in the note would have been even more upsetting. She waited all evening until deciding Rose wasn't going to try calling Alec again so she went to bed.

Alec was sat at his desk, wondering why Rose hadn't called, glancing over at Tess as though he was trying to get her to admit Rose had called earlier and she'd either forgotten or she wasn't telling him on purpose.

"Something wrong Alec?" Tess finally got tired of him creeping her out and that he knew she wasn't telling him something but didn't want to say anything about it.

Alec shook his head.

"I just thought Rose would have called, that's all," he admitted. "I'm worried that I've finally lost her. I was hoping she would come up here, when she finally realised Bob wasn't going to go after her."

"You never told me the full story Alec," Tess reminded him.

"I can't, Rose wouldn't want me to," he replied. "Some bits are really personal to her. Needless to say, she had been scared of him and now she's older, she might have realised she can come back."

"How long did she live here Alec?" Tess wanted to now.

"Three years and yes, I know it's not a long time but it was for us, though not long enough. She became my girlfriend properly when we were fifteen but we had realised long before that. We were never apart until one day, her mother said they were going back to London and we were devastated, like we had been ripped apart. I went down, every holiday after that, until I joined the police."

"Why didn't you join it down there?" Tess wanted to know.

"Because I already had been accepted up here, after I finished school and Rose wanted me to still go. Only it turned out I then got sent to Aberdeen and there went any chance of encouraging Rose to join me. It's been too long now since we last saw each other, I thought this would be the time she'd say she still wanted to get married."

Tess tried to avoid his eyes. Now she had done it, how could she just come out and say the woman had called while he'd been in the briefing room? She thought oh well, maybe this Rose would call back tomorrow, then she'd have to think of an excuse.

The next day, Donna asked Rose if Alec had sent her a present.

"He always does Donna," Rose reminded her friend. "He'd left the station's number with my mum and I called but he wasn't at his desk, this woman answered."

"Well he could have rung back," Donna pointed out.

"Donna, what if she didn't tell him I'd rung?" Rose asked.

"Wouldn't he have asked if he'd missed any calls?" Donna replied.

"I suppose so? What if he didn't want to talk to me though? Well not in front of her anyway."

"What are you saying Rose? You mean he's going out with her, whoever she was?" Donna had her mouth open in surprise. "Well call back and find out then."

"I can't Donna, I can't listen to him telling me not to call again and he's got someone else. I don't even remember her name, if she told me," Rose admitted.

"Trust me Rose, she'd have made sure you knew her name," Donna told her.

"What do I do about it Donna?" Rose asked her.

"Go up and see him?" Donna suggested, doubtful it would work after all this time.

"I can't face him Donna. I could go all that way, just for him to say it's all over."

"Well I don't know what else ya can do," Donna admitted defeat.

Neither did Rose so she was stuck. She really couldn't face him if she went up there and calling John, his dad or his aunt may do no good, if he'd already told them he had someone else. They may not want to talk to her if that was the case and he was moving on after she'd been stubborn and not wanted to set foot in Scotland after all this time.

When she thought about how they would always be together, it wasn't as everyone made it out to be, was it? She'd kept turning him down when he'd suggested they got married and now, refusing to go up there on her birthday, that had finally done it.

She looked down at the ring on her finger after Donna got up, took it off her finger and put it in her purse at the side of her. She'd never wear it again so she'd gather everything Alec had ever got her and put them in a box and maybe look at them once in a while but she'd never stop loving him.

Donna had turned around and caught her.

"I'm sorry Rose, I know you loved him but maybe it's not too late? Take the train on your day off and go see if he'll talk?" she suggested.

"To catch him with someone else?" Rose laughed nervously. "No, I don't want to chance it, thanks Donna."

When Alec got on duty that night, wishing it was his night off, he was determined not to leave his desk in case Rose decided to call him. Tess knew what he was doing when she saw he was all on edge.

"Expecting her to call?" she dared to ask him.

"She might, I have to at least hope she got the note I put in her present. I'm sure I mentioned it to her mother but even if she sees it, she may not believe it,"

"Why, what did you put in it?" Tess wanted to be nosy.

"I can't say Tess, it was personal. Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurts to think they don't want anything to do with you, ever again?" he asked her.

Tess shook her head.

"No Alec but if she doesn't, what are you going to do about it?" she replied. "You said you were going to get her back."

"I was but not while I'm stuck up here and she's in London," he replied, a bit louder than he should have done as everyone looked in his direction.

He caught the attention of the sergeant, who went across to him.

"Shush Alec, what's the matter?"

"Sorry Sarge, Alec got a bit carried away," Tess replied.

"Well keep it down eh? Are you still having problems Alec?"

Alec nodded, wanting to lean on the desk and when he looked up, Rose would be sitting opposite him instead of Tess.

"Sorry Sarge. I was expecting her to visit but she's not, I'll keep my problems out of the station," Alec replied.

"Aye, see you do. I'm sorry it never worked out Alec but you have to leave your troubles at home. I just got word they are about to make an attempt to capture that child exploitation ring, if you want in?"

Alec stood up.

"Yes Sarge, very much so," he replied keenly, Tess rolling her eyes.

"Not wanting to go with him Tess?" the sergeant grinned.

"No thank you, I'll stay here," she remained seated as Alec went off.

"I'll give you a word of advice Tess. You make yourself known at briefings and such but Alec is the one who actually does something, even when he remains quiet. You should follow his example and Tess, you should tell him about the call you took while he was away last night."

"I don't know what you mean Sarge," Tess replied.

"Don't lie to him Tess. He's about to break up with his long-term girlfriend and you may be the cause of it. Can you live with that?" he asked her.

Alec went to join the team who were about to go out. The chief inspector who was about to lead them, who reminded Alec of a tough British TV cop from the 70s acknowledged him.

"Nice of you to join us Hardy. Just why are you interested in this, you're not in the CID."

"No Sir, it's personal. My girlfriend almost got caught up in it, when she was a teenager," he admitted.

"She was lucky to escape then. Right, let's get going," the chief inspector told them. "Your friend not joining us Hardy?" he asked as Alec passed him and nodding towards Tess.

Why was everyone thinking Tess was his friend, he wondered. Maybe because they sat opposite each other and Tess made it clear they were in competition with each other but she was the one doing it, making people think they were friends.

They went in vans to an address just on the edge of town, a place where Alec had never been before and slightly run-down, with empty shops and houses boarded up. It made him think of the kind of people who were into that sort of thing they were going to investigate but Bob had lived in a better area, near where he himself used to live.

Had Bob made his money and got out of this sort of place but his friends still remained there? He couldn't see Jackie visiting this sort of place but as far as he could remember, she hadn't gone out much, Bob electing to have their friends visit them instead.

He heard the sergeant in charge of the men say they had arrived so he got ready to follow the others. He heard someone say they were looking forward to this and so was he, if he could arrest at least one offender. Rose would have been proud of him because he'd promised her he would do something about what happened to her.

When they had rounded everyone up, including women and several teenagers, he thought this was going to take some sorting out. He was surprised though that Bob wasn't amongst them, well disappointed was more like it. Maybe the man was absent because he didn't have a teenager with him any more and Rose had been unlucky he'd found her and her mother whilst working in London.

Alec was now helping one of the inspectors interrogate a couple who seemed to have been organising things.

"Did you know a teenager called Rose?" Alec asked as he looked at the inspector, who didn't say anything.

The couple, who looked to him like they were in their late fifties showed no sense of recognition at the name.

"Let me refresh your memories," Alec continued. "It was around twelve years ago, when she was a teenager. She was English."

He saw their reaction and leaned forward, banging his fist on the table.

"You tried to get her into whatever was going on back then. She was with someone called Bob."

The inspector indicated he wanted to talk to him.

"Is this going somewhere Hardy?" he asked Alec.

"Sir, these are the ones who encouraged the man she was living with, with her mother, to pick her out and try to groom her, I'm certain of it," Alec replied in a low voice.

"I'll let this go on, for now but you need to get the proof, understand?"

"Yes Sir," Alec assured him.

"Has your memory come back?" Alec resumed his questioning.

"It was him," the woman spoke up.

"Stop telling them," the man told her.

"Do you want us to go down on our own?" the woman argued. "Yes, we knew her and Bob but we never saw much of her, she was too clever to stay," she told Alec. "We excluded him, from our circle when she disappeared, he tried to tell us he would get her back. We've co-operated with you, will you go easy on us?"

Alec shook his head. So Bob had been certain Rose would come back and he himself had been the bait. Bob had known Rose wouldn't be able to resist but she had and now, they'd paid the price. Bob had got her so scared of coming back, she'd not risked it to the point she'd not even wanted to get married.

Now, he was going to make Bob pay as he turned to the couple.

"You give us the names of those not with you tonight who were involved back them, then I want a statement as to Bob's involvement and what he promised you back then," he told them.

"You want to know what he promised us back then, to be included?" the man spoke up.

"Yes, because I know you wouldn't let him get involved until he had a teenager living with him," Alec told the man.

"What's going on here?" the inspector wanted to know. "This was twelve years ago, so it's now historic child abuse? How many teenagers are and were involved?" he asked in disbelief.

"Back then, half a dozen or so," the man admitted. "Rose would never join in."

"Thankfully," Alec commented.

"Who is this Rose?" the inspector wanted to know.

"I remember now," the woman chimed in. "She was your girlfriend, Bob was annoyed as hell about it at the time."

"Your girlfriend?" the inspector repeated.

"I did not know it was the same people involved now as back then until now," Alec swore. "I need to be in on this Sir, to get some justice for her almost getting involved."

"Very well, for now," the inspector agreed.

"Bob wasn't the only one annoyed," the man grumbled. "He got in on it under false pretences, saying he had found this blonde teenage girl but we all thought he wanted her for himself, when he kept making up excuses why she was never in when we went to visit."

"She was too clever," the woman told him. "I knew she never wanted to be there, she was an outsider."

"So, you groomed your children from an early age?" the inspector wanted to know. "And this Rose knew what was going on and wanted no part of it? I've heard enough. DC Hardy, take them away and have them detained, along with the others and have someone take care of the teenagers. Oh and Alec is it? You can obtain a warrant for the arrest of this Bob, if you know his surname."

"Yes Sir, I do and it will be a great pleasure, I've waited twelve years for this."

By the following day when he arrived at the station, they had all been charged and let out on police bail to appear in court at a later date and a warrant was waiting to be served with Bob's name on it, after he'd left details that morning. Tess was waiting for him, wondering what he'd been doing all that night.

"Want to come with me, to arrest that man we went to see the other week?" he asked Tess.

"You mean the one who caused your girlfriend all that pain?" Tess asked, wondering if Rose still was considered as his girlfriend and now hoping the answer was no.

She'd thought if Rose was out of the picture, she herself may stand a chance with him. After all, they spent a lot of time together, where else were they going to meet anyone, given the hours they worked?

As Alec pressed the buzzer and told Bob he was there on official business, he was surprised Bob hadn't been warned he was wanted to answer some questions but he figured the others wanted nothing more to do with him, considering he no longer had a teenager living with him.

Alec and Tess waited for Bob opening the apartment door then Alec shoved the warrant in his face.

"You are under arrest, DC Henchard, read him his rights."

He'd waited a long time for this and leaving it to Tess was the right thing to do in order not to compromise the ongoing investigation but now, he was worried Rose and her mother's names would come up so he was going to have to be very, very careful. 


	81. I have to try

I have to try

Tess seemed just as pleased as Alec was as they 'escorted' Bob into the police station and sat him down to interview him after he'd been processed.

"You think you are going to get your revenge on me?" Bob asked Alec as he repeated the charges, which included historical child abuse.

"This isn't about revenge," Tess glanced in Alec's direction. "It's about you finally being accountable for what you did."

Alec wondered who was wanting to know more – him or Tess.

"I'm saying no more without having a solicitor present," Bob replied, looking stone faced.

"Fine, then listen," Alec told him. "You went looking for a teenager so you could join in with your friends, am I right?"

"I'd say so," Tess remarked as she watched the man opposite. "Was Rose the first or did the mothers of other teenage girls turn you down?"

Alec was wishing she wouldn't remind him of how Rose had become a victim.

"Maybe there was no-one else?" Alec wondered. "You singled her out before going after anyone else, didn't you? You saw Rose and her mother together and made a play for them. The fact her mother had been on her own for a long time made it easier."

Tess was determined she was going to get the whole story – one way or another.

The sergeant had seen the pair of them go into the interview room and watched them on the newly installed camera. There was no rule against two detective constables interviewing someone so he was content to let them continue until he'd heard the man asking for legal advice. He thought they were going to ignore it and was about to go and remind them, until Tess got up.

"This way, if you want your phone call," she told Bob.

"You're not leaving me with him then?" Bob looked surprised.

"I can wait," Alec told him as he got up. "I've waited all this time."

While Tess went to supervise handing Bob over to the custody sergeant, Alec's immediate superior went to join him.

"Don't make this personal Alec."

"I won't Sarge, I just want to see he gets what he deserves for not only getting her involved but all the other teenagers. I read some of the charges and they are worse than I thought."

"I know Alec and I'm sorry your girlfriend got caught up in it," the sergeant patted his shoulder.

"Will I have to get her involved?" Alec asked. "Will she have to give a statement?"

"I'll find out for you but as far as I know, the charges are historical, they were under age at the time and won't be named. That's unless she wants to get involved? Maybe that would bring her up here eh?" the sergeant smiled.

Alec knew what Rose's answer would be. She'd made it clear she wouldn't drag her mother into it but she had to know about it. That was if she'd answer the phone or take notice of her mother, who must have told her the other day that he'd rung and he still loved her, so why hadn't she called him on her birthday?

It was bad enough the last few years but he'd not seen her since the time they spent together in Aberdeen. Then he had a dreadful thought. Had she got pregnant during that week and she was trying to hide the fact from him and struggle on her own? They had always been extra careful but mistakes could be made, she may not have bothered taking anything since they were apart so long.

He snapped out of it as Tess came back and the sergeant left.

"Tess, are you certain she didn't call the other night?" he asked her.

"I already said no Alec," Tess replied. "Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that Tess, it's just that she always calls on my birthday and hers. Why didn't she this year?"

"Alec, she's not contacted or seen you for how long?" she asked him.

He leaned against the wall and pictured seeing Rose in the new nightdress she'd bought for her stay in Aberdeen, what now seemed like a lifetime ago.

"She wouldn't stop calling me on her birthday, not just like that, with no warning," he replied. "That man is the cause of all this, she won't come back even though it's way past the age she would have been sent back to him. Start interviewing him when his solicitor arrives, I have something to do."

"Are you going to try calling her?" Tess wanted to know, hoping he wasn't, then he'd find out.

"Yes but I need to know something first and now, she can never be sent back to him."

"What do you need to know?" Tess asked him.

"He said that agreement her mother signed was until she was eighteen," Alec reminded her. "She could have safely come back then, maybe even before that, if it would have been enforced. I need to know Tess, if the police would have handed her back to him, if she was eighteen."

"Alec, he may have just been taunting you," Tess replied. "Maybe he just wants you to think it was eighteen."

"Tess, don't say that. Those teenagers last night were sixteen and seventeen though maybe they were either tossed aside after that or went on to do the same themselves? We don't know the full extent of what went on."

"I hate to remind you Alec but I heard last night they were. I mean when they got to eighteen, they were expected to start grooming younger teenagers. I also heard what that man said to you, I was watching on the CCTV. What if it was true and Bob intended keeping Rose for himself?" Tess asked him.

"Don't say that Tess," Alec replied.

"You have to face it Alec," Tess insisted. "He didn't want to share with his friends, he would have found a way to get rid of you, if she'd not left."

"You go ahead, I have something to do," he reminded her, not wanting to face the facts. "Take someone else with you for now."

"He can wait. Are you going to tell her?" she asked, wondering if he'd even talk to her any more if he found out she'd lied about his girlfriend calling – twice.

"I have something else to check first," he replied as he went off.

Tess thought maybe she would get someone else to go with her, she wanted to know what else Bob had to say. Alec went to find the sergeant again, needing some answers.

"Something I can do for you?" the sergeant looked over the top of his glasses.

"Yes, I need an answer to something, regarding the man we were interviewing. He made my girlfriend's mother sign an agreement that he would take more responsibility for her, just days before they returned to London."

"Go on," the sergeant told him.

"I had my uncle check on it, to see if it was legal, since it was from a solicitor's but her mother didn't catch which one. She also never saw what else was written on it but basically, that he was to remain responsible for her until she was eighteen," Alec told him.

"She's well past that now?" Alec was asked.

"We found out he changed a few things though but basically it was to include that if she ever returned to Scotland, it would be classed as she'd run away from home and he was to resume his responsibilities and that she wouldn't be allowed to return to London," Alec explained.

"That's a little drastic," the sergeant smiled.

"He knew she would try to get back to me and he was trying to stop her. My uncle found out that if she stepped foot here again, she'd be taken to him, even if she had somewhere to stay," Alec continued.

"I see then?" the sergeant pondered. "Your uncle checked it was a legal document?"

"Yes Sarge but I never checked if it would be acted on, she didn't want me to give her name in case she did venture back here. Now, he's just admitted it was until she was eighteen but we'd been led to believe it was until she was twenty five, which she's just reached."

"He had someone deceive you both to keep you apart?" the sergeant asked, seeing now why Alec wanted so desperately to interview the man. "I shouldn't let you interview him really, since you are involved in some of it but if you let Tess take the lead, you can continue, for now. You wanted to ask something else though?"

"Yes Sarge. Would any police force have acted on this agreement? I mean to take her back to him, even when she was under eighteen?"

"I don't think so Alec. While she was still sixteen, then maybe but afterwards? It was an agreement between himself and her mother, correct?" the sergeant asked him.

Alec nodded, wondering how they had all been fooled because he'd not asked.

"I'm not a solicitor Alec, I thought your uncle was one?" the sergeant continued. "You were all fooled by him Alec."

"I know that now Sarge but we never wanted him to get her back," Alec replied.

"I can understand that," the sergeant told him. "You wanted to be on the safe side, you didn't know if he would have gone that far? Maybe back then, it may have reached our attention, I can find out for you, see if someone was dealing with it? I can keep her name out of it?"

"I would appreciate that Sarge. I'll let Tess take the lead but I am going to make him pay," Alec replied.

"I don't blame you Alec. Have you told her yet?"

"No Sarge, I'm going to, when I can tell her he can't touch her any more."

Alec realised they had all been fooled, Rose could have come back years ago but just maybe she still wouldn't have liked living in Aberdeen. He went to find which interview room Tess was in and indicated the other DC could leave.

"Been to tell her you have me locked up?" Bob taunted him.

His solicitor frowned at him.

"You have my client on numerous historical charges," the man told Alec.

"DC Henchard is conducting this interview," Alec replied, sitting next to her.

Tess knew why he was agreeing to her taking charge – he wanted the man opposite to pay for keeping him and Rose apart. She wondered if he'd been to call her yet.

"Your friends implied you wanted in on their activities of regular contact with their teenagers," she began. "They were all under the age of consent at the time and were being groomed to not only interact with others their age but to be paired off with teenagers of the opposite sex."

"What purpose would that serve?" the solicitor wanted to know, checking his notes.

"He didn't tell you?" Tess asked. "We have several statements from those already charged with grooming but not limited to encouraging underage sex between the teenagers and other adults in the group. They all state you at the time didn't have a teenager living with you so, you went out and got one so you could join in."

She had read through the statements quickly but had seen enough. She could only imagine what Alec was thinking.

"I need a word with my client," the solicitor told her.

Alec thought he should hope so as well, this was news to him but he had suspected later that was what they were all up to, when he'd discussed it with John.

Tess turned away, pulling Alec with her and handing him a folder.

"I'm taking charge of this, if you want him punished," she whispered to him. "Did you find out what you wanted?"

"Yes and I agree, to you taking charge. Was all that true Tess?" he wanted to know, glancing at the folder.

"She had a very lucky escape," Tess replied. "She must have guessed what was going on?"

"We had an idea but we could never prove it," Alec admitted.

The solicitor interrupted them.

"My client states that as he was never allowed to take part, you have no actual proof that he did."

"What about the fact he did go out and get one?" Alec wanted to know.

"My client states he met someone while working in London, who just happened to have a teenage daughter," the solicitor replied. "You have no proof to the contrary."

"Then how do you explain that he had a teenage girl and her mother living with him and when they found out what was going on, they left?" Alec wanted to know.

He waited while the solicitor whispered to Bob.

"They are willing to testify against your client," Alec then bluffed. "They are willing to say you singled them out and got them to follow you and that you, on a regular basis, had your friends around and tried to get the teenage girl to join in."

He saw Bob was looking nervous and since he wasn't exactly interviewing, Tess could hardly object. In fact, Tess was getting the information she wanted.

"They are willing to give statements?" the solicitor checked.

"Yes and unlike your client, the then teenager he tried to force to join in does not have to give her name to the court," Alec added for good measure. "Historic child abuse victims are not required to have their names released to the public."

"I am aware of that," the solicitor seemed put out.

"Then remind your client that the court is more likely to take her version than that of her abuser, or potential abuser," Alec then added.

He watched while the pair of them consulted, Tess leaning over again and him wishing she'd stop doing that.

"You got her to agree, already?" she asked him.

"No but they don't know that," Alec replied.

"My client is willing to give a statement," the solicitor declared, after him telling Bob that Alec was right.

Alec had already learned that recently, the courts were taking the subject very seriously as several celebrities had been in the news with claims against them from teenagers. He thought that Rose may not even have to give a statement, she'd be included with those already known about.

"Write everything down," Tess was telling Bob. "Including how you went looking for someone with a teenager so you could join your friends."

"You may have got me on that but Rose and her mother came willingly," Bob gloated.

"Her mother may have done but Rose didn't," Alec replied.

"You know them?" the solicitor seemed interested.

"Which is why my colleague is in charge," Alec reminded him. "And also why I have not asked your client any questions."

Tess had to give him his due, he'd been very patient so far with the man who had kept him and his girlfriend apart for nine years.

"Going to give her the good news?" Tess asked as they had seen Bob being formerly charged.

Alec looked at the time and hadn't realised how long they'd been.

"I'll leave it until tomorrow morning, she should be pleased," he replied.

"I should hope so," Tess agreed. "So are you going to see her?"

"I wish I could but maybe she won't want to see me, since she never even called me on her birthday," Alec replied sadly. "Maybe I should take her mother's advice and go and surprise her?"

"It's a long way to go Alec, if she won't see you," Tess reminded him.

"I know that but I have to at least try. So, now you know most of it."

He kept quiet for the remainder of their shift, then went back to call Rose before she left for work. He didn't know she'd started leaving earlier to catch up with Donna and also to avoid getting stuck in traffic.

"Alec!" Jackie greeted him. "If ya want Rose, she's already left."

"Oh. Then can you ask her to call me?" he replied, wishing he'd called earlier.

"Yeah, 'course I will. Have ya changed ya mind about coming to see her?" Jackie asked hopefully.

"I'll try to get some time off. I still miss her so much Jackie."

"I know ya do sweetheart, she misses you as well. Tell me ya have some good news and that they'll be nothing for her to be worried about, if she goes back?"

He wanted to tell Rose himself so Jackie was going to have to wait.

"I'm all over it Jackie," he managed to laugh. "Tell her I'll be waiting for her call, will you?"

Jackie said goodbye, not thinking to mention Rose had already tried to call him a few nights ago. She wondered if this was the first chance he'd had to call back?

Meanwhile, Rose had got to work and was being grilled by Donna.

"So, what have ya done about Alec then?" Rose was asked.

"Leave it Donna. I don't know what to make of it. I bet he either didn't get the message or he'd already decided it's over between us. I mean ya can't really blame him," Rose replied.

"Just listen to yourself Rose," Donna chastised her. "You've given up on him ya mean? You're not being fair and going up there to ask him."

"How can I face him Donna? What if he's with that woman who answered the phone?" Rose asked.

When she got home, her mother couldn't wait to tell her about Alec's call.

"Well, are ya gonna call him then?" Jackie wanted to know.

"I can't Mum, what if that woman answers again?" Rose replied, feeling defeated.

"How do ya know unless ya try?" Jackie wondered. "He told me this morning how much he misses ya and still loves ya."

"What if he's just saying that Mum?" Rose asked. "I just can't talk to him."

"Ya mean you're giving up, after all this time?" Jackie asked.

"You're as bad as Donna," Rose told her.

"Well if we are, we're only concerned about ya," Jackie replied. "I bet he's there, waiting for ya to call him."

Alec was staring at his desk phone, inbetween going through all the statements from the past few nights. He wished now he'd told Jackie of the arrest of Bob but he wanted to give Rose the good news himself and Jackie might have been a bit annoyed with him.

After all, it was her who had inadvertently got Rose involved with Bob, although she'd escaped but what if Jackie hadn't suddenly realised what was going on and got Rose out of it? Would he and his family have been able to keep her safe?

He suddenly looked up to see Tess looking at him.

"I thought she would have rung you by now Alec?" she asked, hoping Rose wouldn't ask any awkward questions if she did, such as why the message hadn't been passed on to him the other night.

"There's still time Tess," Alec replied. "I called this morning but she'd already gone to work."

"So where does she work?" Tess wanted to know.

"In a big department store," Alec replied.

"Really? Is that all she could find?" Tess scoffed. "I thought she'd gone to school with you?"

Alec looked a little annoyed with her, thinking maybe she was a bit of a snob.

"She did well at school, considering," he replied, not wanting to go into details. "She took the job because she was saving up, to come back and so we had money to spend during the holidays. Not only that, she never intended staying."

"Well she has," Tess reminded him. "What was the good of her saving up to come back?"

Alec didn't need reminding of that. He was about to reply when the sergeant called him over.

"You're wanted in the CID," he was told. "The DCI wants to see you."

"What's it about Sarge?" Alec wondered, hoping it wasn't that they were letting Bob off because he himself was involved.

"Go find out eh?" the sergeant suggested.

"Sarge, can I ask a favour? If Tess answers my phone, will you tell me?" Alec dared ask.

"Don't you trust her Alec?" the sergeant raised his eyebrows.

The sergeant already knew Tess had answered his phone the other night but he had no proof it had been Alec's girlfriend who had called.

"I want to Sarge but I think Tess might not tell me, for some reason," Alec replied.

The sergeant knew Tess was jealous every time Alec mentioned his girlfriend.

"Don't keep the DCI waiting Alec," was all he told Alec.

Alec went off, the sergeant not wanting to get involved in what was becoming a case of Tess being jealous of Alec's girlfriend, who was hundreds of miles away. Alec obviously couldn't see it and it wasn't up to him to tell the young detective constable.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Alec asked his superior after knocking on the office door.

"Come in Hardy, take a seat," he was told, barely being able to breathe due to the thick cigarette smoke, since there were two of them there.

He swore the other one looked like the DCI's sergeant in the TV programme he'd thought of.

"Well done, for the other night Hardy," the DCI told him. "I saw the recording of the interviews, I'm a bit concerned you knew one of them."

"Which is why I let someone else ask the questions Sir," Alec replied, seeing the grin on the sergeant's face.

"Ah, Tess Henchard," the DCI grinned. "I would have thought she'd have wanted in, considering she has on everything else. I was surprised she didn't want to join the raid."

"She's maybe not got the stomach for it," the sergeant suggested.

"Shut it Carter," the DCI warned the sergeant.

Alec thought they even had the same names, well the sergeant did anyway.

"Anyway, you'll have to keep your involvement out of it Hardy, understand?" the DCI asked him.

"Yes Sir, I never asked him any questions directly," Alec defended himself.

"I know but it was suggested you knew him and one of the early victims. Just how were you involved?" Alec was asked.

"Sir, I went to school with her, then she became my girlfriend," Alec had to admit. "Her mother found out and took her back to London."

"So she'd not longer in Scotland?" he was asked.

"No Sir, she never returned," Alec told them.

"Good. Then she can be included with those who were past victims, who can't be named on any charges we bring against the gang of child sex offenders," the DCI told him.

"Sir, I was reading through some of their statements, it's far worse than I had thought," Alec replied.

"Your girlfriend was lucky to escape then," the DCI remarked. "We have enough on them Hardy, she'll remain an unnamed victim, it's enough they tried to get her involved back then. Seems she was too clever for them though?"

"She was Sir, myself and my family were proud of her for that," Alec told them.

"Is she still your girlfriend?" he was asked by the sergeant.

"I don't know Sir, we've not seen each other for a good while now," Alec had to admit.

"Maybe you should go see her?" the DCI suggested. "Watch out for DC Henchard though," he laughed, turning to the sergeant.

"Why's that?" Alec wanted to know.

"It's all over the station Hardy, just ask anyone," the sergeant laughed.

While Alec was in the DCI's office, Rose had got the courage to call Alec again, having the misfortune to get Tess.

"Where is he?" Rose asked Tess before she'd finished answering.

"If you mean Alec, he's in a meeting," Tess huffed back.

"Did ya tell him I called the other night?" Rose wanted to know. "He never called me back."

"It's up to him if he calls back or not," Tess replied, trying not to answer Rose's question.

Jackie was trying not to listen but she thought surely if Alec was calling in the mornings it meant one of a few things, one being he still cared about Rose but didn't actually want to talk to her, in case she didn't want to talk to him.

Would Rose see it that way though, Jackie wondered as she heard Rose asking Tess to tell him she'd called again. The sergeant had gone off somewhere at the time Rose was talking to Tess but when he got back, he saw Tess was trying to hide something and hoped she wasn't going to deceive her partner again.

"So, what were you wanted for?" Tess asked Alec when he got back.

"They wanted to thank us for a job well done with those child abusers," Alec told her. "Did I miss any calls?"

Tess shook her head, leaving Alec wondering if Rose had really given up on them or if Tess was lying to him again. He had wondered about the other night, it was strange Rose hadn't called him on her birthday, then her not wanting to come back. Had they really been apart for too long to be able to pick up the pieces again?

Jackie had been fine with him though but maybe Rose hadn't told her mother, just in case she let slip to him it was finally over between them. If that were the case, why hadn't Rose told him herself? He went back to the statements, not seeing Tess was trying to hide the fact Rose had called again and the sergeant having his suspicions she was actually lying about it again. 


	82. Then what?

Chapter 82 Then what?

Jackie saw the disappointed look on Rose's face as she put the phone down.

"Wasn't he there again?" she asked Rose.

"No Mum. I think he's gettin' her to answer his phone on purpose," Rose replied.

"Then why does he talk to me and say he still loves ya?" Jackie wanted to know.

"Because he's not having to say it to me, is he?" Rose admitted. "It's okay him saying it to you, tryin' to make me believe it."

"Listen 'ere Rose, why would he just say it for the sake of it, if it ain't true?" Jackie asked her.

"Just leave it mum, I'm not callin' any more if he won't talk to me, I've had enough. Do ya know what that cheeky cow just told me? That it's up to him whether he calls back or not. I bet she's not even tellin' him I called. Did ya tell him I'd tried?"

Jackie tried not to look guilty.

"Mum, ya didn't tell him, did ya?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Well I didn't know, did I?" Jackie replied. "Ya said someone answered his phone, I thought they'd have told him."

"Mum, she works with him, what if she's tryin' to pinch him for herself and she's not told him?" Rose wondered. "Maybe she has told him and he's not bothered anyway?"

"Stop blamin' him," her mother told her. "Don't give up Rose, not after all this time."

"What if he's given up Mum? How long do I wait?" Rose wanted to know.

Alec couldn't understand why Rose wasn't calling him. He'd asked Tess several times if she was sure he'd had no calls and she kept telling him to stop asking and that she'd tell him.

"Why doesn't she call you at home then?" Tess asked him a week later, tired of him asking if Rose had rung even when he'd taken a bathroom break.

"She's not home then, that's why," he snapped at her. "Sorry. I'll try in the morning, when I get home, I might catch her before she leaves for work."

Tess started to panic. This Rose would surely want to know why her messages hadn't been passed on.

"Wouldn't it be better to wait for her to call?" she suggested.

"Tess, I've been waiting," he insisted.

"Exactly. Doesn't that give the impression that maybe she doesn't want to call you?" Tess asked him.

"Don't say that. Why does her mother talk to me then?" he asked her.

"Maybe she doesn't know that Rose doesn't want to talk to you?" she further suggested. "What are you going to do about it then?"

"I don't know Tess. I've told her mother to tell Rose I still care about her," he replied, not wanting to say he'd actually told Jackie to say he still loved Rose.

"Well, maybe she's not passed the message on or Rose doesn't want to know?" Tess wondered, hoping he'd go for it.

Jackie wouldn't do that to him, would she, he wondered. She'd never been against them, even when they were younger but now, he was beginning to wonder, since he and Rose hadn't seen each for so long. What could he do about it though? He could travel all the way down there for her to refuse to see him, then what?

He decided to call John before he set off the next evening instead.

"We've known Rose a long time," John reminded him. "I can't see her not wanting to talk to you but people change Alec. If I was you, I'd take some time off and go see her."

"Jackie suggested that," Alec admitted.

"Then do it," John advised him. "Want me to go with you?"

"I have to do this on my own John, thanks anyway," Alec replied.

"It's a long way, you could do with some company. Why not get next weekend off, the bank holiday?" John suggested.

"It's too late now, I'll not get it off. That's just it John, I can't choose when to take time off," he replied.

"You sound defeated. Don't give up Alec," John warned him. "Go see her, please Alec."

When he went to work, he saw the sergeant before going to his desk, Tess not being there yet.

"I need a few days off Sarge," he told the sergeant as he stood at the desk.

"To go see your girlfriend maybe?" the sergeant smiled. "Leave it with me but I can't promise when it will be."

"Thanks Sarge but don't tell Tess," Alec replied.

"Oh, you think she's jealous?" the sergeant was amused to find Alec had only just realised.

"Maybe? I'm not sure Sarge. I'm not sure what to do about it though," Alec replied. "If she asks where I've gone, just tell her I'm having a few days off."

"She'll maybe guess Alec. You work closely together and she's bound to feel something, though what you do about it is up to you. Just remember, there's no actual policy of officers not seeing each other outside work, just an unwritten one that things stay professional inside the station," the sergeant reminded him.

"There's no need Sarge, Tess and I just work together," Alec insisted.

"Well just in case things change, remember that, though rumour has it that Tess gets very defensive of you in the staff canteen. Just be warned eh?" the sergeant told him.

So Tess was jealous of Rose, Alec mused. Maybe he should tell her he was going down to London or would that make her worse? He had wondered if Rose had rung him back and Tess had chosen not to tell him. Would she do that, he thought for the hundredth time.

The only thing he could do was get it over with, go see Rose and see if she still loved him and to tell her he loved her and see what happened. He was handed a slip of paper before he left the next morning with a date on it – the middle of June but he was in no position to argue as the sergeant just patted him on the back.

"What's that?" Tess asked him as he folded it and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Nothing Tess. Don't forget it's my day off tomorrow," he reminded her.

"I was going to ask if I could start getting a ride home. My friend's started leaving early," Tess told him.

"It's out of my way Tess," he tried to get out of it.

"You never even said where you lived, apart from near that apartment we went to. Did Rose used to live there?" she asked.

"Yes, with her mother and she was very unhappy about it. He made her do everything, the cooking and the cleaning and he wouldn't let her out after school at first. She had to sneak out to go with me to my aunt's for the new year and that was when she was determined he wasn't going to keep her in any more," Alec explained.

"Sounds like he was trying to control her," Tess mused.

"You think?" Alec asked her. "That new year changed her life and mine. We discovered we wanted to be more than friends, when we got older but after that, we spent even more time together. My half-brother had put some mistletoe in the hallway, we had our first kiss under it," he smiled.

Tess didn't want to hear about it and pretended she wasn't interested.

"I thought he was your brother?" she asked as she picked up a folder.

"It's complicated and not something I talk about, sorry Tess," he replied. "It's a family thing."

"Fine, don't tell me then," Tess tried not to sound put out. "So, can I get a ride home, then I'll sort something else out."

Alec knew if he didn't, she'd hold a grudge against him. So he reluctantly agreed and thought he'd call and see his aunt on the way back when Tess wrote her address down. He may even use his old room there, the one Rose was going to have until they got a place of their own but that put him off the idea and thought maybe he'd just go home and call Jackie.

He knew there had to be some reason Rose hadn't called him. When it was time to leave, Tess got in his car and he followed her directions to the west of the town.

"How did you find this place?" Alec was curious as he stopped the car outside the well-kept gardens of an old impressive looking apartment building.

"It was found for me, I get it paid for with being away from home," Tess told him.

"When I was in Aberdeen, I lodged with the sergeant," Alec replied, looking up at the building.

"You were training then," Tess reminded him as she left the car door open for Alec to close it.

She was a bit annoyed he'd not taken the hint to open it and help her out. He'd not even got out, he had no intentions of making her think she was welcome so she'd want a ride home every morning. He didn't care if she thought he had no manners, he had when it came to Rose.

He tried leaning over to reach the other door handle as Tess stood on the pavement.

"See you tomorrow night," he called as she was about to walk off.

He only just heard her saying yes as she opened the gate, Alec wondering if she'd really expected him to get out and escort her to the door. He supposed he could have driven up to the building but he thought if he did, he'd get invited in and he really didn't want that. He drove home and wondered if Rose would be getting ready for work or if she'd still be in bed. He stared at the phone for a good while before picking up the receiver and dialled the number. Unluckily for him, Jackie reached it, since Rose was in the bathroom.

"Rose, that might be Alec calling," she shouted loudly.

Rose pretended she'd not heard her as she finished showering, remaining under the water a few minutes longer. If it was Alec and he wanted to talk, what could she say? Jackie was already talking to Alec.

"She's in the shower," Jackie told him when he got chance to ask if he could talk to Rose.

"Jackie, can you tell her I rang?" he asked, feeling tired. "Tell her I miss her so much. Has she been trying to call me by any chance?"

"Yeah, I think so, I heard her talking to someone," Jackie replied.

"Do you know who she spoke to Jackie?" he wanted to know.

"She never said, sorry. I hope ya not giving up on each other?" she asked him.

"I don't know Jackie? If she won't talk to me. I thought she would have come round by now?"

"Oh Alec, I wish I could do something about it," she told him. "I'll try talking to her again," she offered.

"Thanks Jackie. I was thinking of going down to see her but would she refuse?"

"I don't now Alec? Once she sees ya though?" Jackie wondered.

"I hope so Jackie, I don't know what else to do," he replied sadly.

Jackie had just said goodbye when Rose came out of the bathroom, towelling her now shorter hair dry.

"Was it Alec?" Rose asked her mother.

"Ya know it was Rose, who else would it be at this time?" Jackie replied. "When are ya gonna talk to him?"

"I keep trying to ring him Mum, what's with the woman who keeps answering his phone?" Rose wanted to know. "He must be gettin' her to answer it."

"Maybe not on purpose?" Jackie replied as she heard the paperboy putting the morning edition through the letterbox.

She glanced through the first few pages and stopped when she saw a headline further down the page about a group of Scottish child abusers being arrested. She didn't want to read any further, she was convinced Bob and his friends were too clever to be caught and it didn't give too many details. If she had read further, she'd have seen where they were arrested but it only gave the name of the detective in charge of the enquiry, Alec wasn't mentioned.

Alec was disappointed Rose couldn't answer the phone. He wondered if she'd been avoiding him but he was going to have words with Tess tomorrow night, if Rose had rung him and Tess hadn't told him. He'd be annoyed if she'd kept it from him when she knew how much he missed Rose.

Was that it though, he wondered as he went to get some sleep. Was Tess trying to keep him apart from Rose? Were all the signs there and he hadn't see them? He'd not been interested in Tess, she didn't compare with Rose, who must have changed since he last saw her, up in Aberdeen.

Everyone had been looking forward to her coming up to live in Paisley again but this time free from Bob's clutches. The plan for her to stay at his aunt's hadn't been put into place but he'd found an apartment easily enough and got most of the cost covered and Rose would have gone to live with him right away. It wouldn't have been long before they'd have got married anyway, for anyone to say anything about it.

Rose got to work and met with Donna but was only half listening to her going on about her cousin James.

"Are ya listening Rose?" Donna was asking her, seeing her friend hadn't put her engagement ring back on. "What's going on over Alec?"

"He called this morning, while I was in the shower," Rose admitted.

"Didn't ya ring him back?" Donna asked her.

"I don't know what to say to him," Rose admitted. "What were ya just saying?"

"Never mind about me," Donna replied. "I was just saying that James was going to settle down and get a job, he's tired of all that running around. I was gonna suggest to him that he came to work here. Ya do remember him don't ya?"

"Yeah, I remember him, mum reckons he looks a bit like Alec's brother," Rose recalled.

Donna let out a laugh. "Poor bloke."

"Everyone used to say Alec would look like John when he got older," Rose told her.

"He's twenty five Rose, he's not likely to change that much," Donna replied. "Anyway, if anyone hands their notice in, I'll tell James to apply."

"What, in the travel department?" Rose joked.

"No, in the ladies department, when you come to your senses and go up to marry Alec," Donna replied, stirring her cold coffee.

Rose tried not to blush the colour of her name, wondering if she should take her friend's advice. What if she got all the way up there and he was going out with this woman who kept answering his phone? She didn't say anything to Donna, she already knew her friend meant well but she couldn't get the idea out of her head that it was finally over with Alec.

Why would he keep waiting for her to call?

"Seriously Rose, why are you even still here?" Donna continued her list of complaints, Rose only half listening. "You're the one who says it's over."

Rose knew nothing could convince her otherwise, unless he came down and took her back up there, to show her there was no-one else. He wouldn't come all this way if he had someone waiting for him after all, would he? She knew that thought should have cheered her up but she had this nasty feeling it was only wishful thinking on her part.

When Alec woke up, he thought he'd go visit his aunt anyway, he'd not seen her for a while and John had mentioned she'd not been well. He wished he had some good news for her, that Rose was coming back as she let him in.

"Alec, we'd all love for her to come back," his aunt told him as he offered to make some drinks.

"I know Aunt Mary, I wish she'd just talk to me and I can't get any time off for a few weeks," he replied. "John offered to go with me but I don't want him to, for a few reasons."

"Well you know your uncle is retiring?" she reminded him.

"I thought he already had?" Alec smiled.

"There were a few delays. John's been really good, he cut down his hours to help me when I wasn't feeling well," his aunt told him.

"He told me. Are you sure you're okay now?" Alec asked, somewhat concerned since his mother hadn't told him how ill she'd been.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," she laughed. "I'm not done until Rose comes back and I see the two of you getting married."

Alec just hoped he could convince Rose when he finally got the time off to go bring her back with him because he was determined he was going to bring her back with him. Little did he know that Tess was already plotting to get him to change his mind about going to get Rose and she asked the sergeant if she could book some time off.

The sergeant knew Alec was going to London to bring his girlfriend back so he saw no harm in requesting the same holiday for her, Alec would be hundreds of miles away. He had no reason to think Tess was going to plot to keep Alec up here instead and that trouble was already brewing, that of Tess keeping Alec as far away from his girlfriend as possible.

The sergeant didn't subscribe to the gossip already going around the station and no-one had told him they'd seen her getting into Alec's car that morning. Her friend had started leaving a bit earlier but had been assured by Tess she could get a bus home at that time, she had no reason to think Tess had made other arrangements.

Alec had waited for John getting home.

"Is there a reason for your visit?" John wondered as Alec was invited to stay for tea.

"I don't know what to do, about Rose," Alec admitted. "You know I told you about Tess, who I work with?"

"You mentioned her. Go on," John encouraged him.

"I think Rose may have been calling and she's not told me."

"Oh. Why, is this Tess jealous of Rose?" John tried to be serious.

"I think she might be but I don't know why John," Alec replied.

John rubbed his hands over his face in thought.

"You have to get her to back off, after she admits she took calls from Rose," John advised him.

"You don't know Tess, that won't be easy," Alec told him. "I spoke to Jackie this morning, she's sure Rose has been trying to call me."

"Maybe she got put through to the wrong desk?" John suggested.

"Maybe then? I can't see it though, from what Jackie said. The thing is though, Rose is either off to work or she's not back when I get the chance to call her," Alec told him.

"Well try now," John suggested, going to get the portable phone. "She knows the hours you work, maybe she thinks you're avoiding her?"

"When her mother tells her I've called?" Alec asked him, taking the phone from him. "Can you call her, she might talk to you?"

John laughed and took the phone back, dialling Rose's number.

"I'll get it," Jackie called out to Rose in the kitchen. "It might be Alec."

She got a surprise when she heard John instead.

"Jackie. How are you?" John sounded cheerful. "Is Rose there?"

"Yeah, she's here. What are you doing calling her?" Jackie wondered.

"Can't I call her now?" John was puzzled.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean ya can't call her but Alec's been tryin' to get her to talk to him for weeks," Jackie told him.

"I know, he's here. Has she been trying to call him and someone else has answered?" John asked her.

"Well yeah, has he told ya?" Jackie replied.

John looked at Alec. "You could say that."

"Well Rose is convinced he's gettin' someone to answer his phone for him," Jackie laughed, not seeing Rose through the hatch.

"Alec thinks she's getting put through to the wrong desk," John laughed back.

"Hold on, I'll get her," Jackie laughed again, wondering where Rose had got to. "Alec will have to sort it out and find out who it was."

"I think he already knows," John replied.

Alec did already know it was Tess who'd not told him. Why was she doing it, he wondered, waiting for John to pass him the phone, hopefully with Rose on the other end, so he could tell her.

"Rose," her mother called. "John wants to talk to ya."

Rose came out of her room and reluctantly took the phone.

"Hi John. Did Alec get ya to call me?" she asked him.

"What makes you think that?" John asked, trying not to go back to his English accent, though it amused his pupils when he let it slip. "He just happens to be here. He's been wanting to talk to you."

"Well I keep calling him but this woman keeps answering," Rose complained.

"He knows now, he knows who it is and it won't happen again," John promised her. "I'll put him on, shall I?"

"I don't know what to say to him," Rose panicked. "Just tell him mum tells me when he's called and that I do still miss him but I can't come back."

"What?" John asked, Alec wanting to know what she'd said.

"Tell her Bob and his friends are going to be put away for what they did," Alec told him.

"Alec says Bob's been caught. Rose he can't go after you again."

Rose sat on the nearest chair.

"Are ya sure?" she managed to ask him.

"Yes, it was in the papers, have you not read it? Alec arrested him and he'll go on trial with his friends," John told her. "You can come back Rose."

"What if he gets off?" Rose replied.

"Stop having all these doubts Rose, please?" her mother asked her. "Did Alec catch Bob, like he promised?"

"John said it was in the papers," Rose pointed to the paper on the coffee table.

"I didn't know it was him as well," Jackie answered as she tried to find the page she'd seen earlier.

"He's clever," Rose was telling John. "He'll get off and he'll blame me for getting arrested."

John covered the phone while he talked to Alec.

"She says he'll get off."

"He won't, we have him," Alec told him, trying to get the phone. "Rose, listen to me, please," he called loudly.

"Tell Alec I'm sorry," Rose was almost in tears. "I still can't come back."

"Alec, she won't talk to you," John concluded as Rose went quiet.

"Then tell her I'm coming down there," Alec tried to get near to the phone again.

Rose had heard him.

"Please tell him not to John. I know who answered his phone, it was Tess. She made a point of telling me," Rose tried to recover. "He's letting her answer his phone for him, he didn't want to talk to me."

"Rose, she works with him," John laughed. "That's all. Isn't that right Alec?"

"Well yes," Alec replied. "I think she's jealous of Rose, that's why she'd not told me."

"She's jealous of you," John told Rose. "It's nothing. Why don't you call him again, maybe before you go to work?" he suggested.

"Well okay, I'll try in the morning, I can set off a bit later," Rose relented.

"Good. Geez Rose, after all this time, you think he doesn't want to talk to you?" John asked her.

"Is that it?" Alec wanted to know when John hung up after saying goodbye to her. "Where did she get that idea?"

"No idea but I'd ask Tess if I were you," John laughed. "She'll call you in the morning so make sure you're up."

"Wait until I see Tess tomorrow night," Alec sounded annoyed. "What is she playing at?"

"Being jealous?" John joked.

"What for? We just work together. She came with me, to confront Bob after we arrested his friends then when I went to arrest him, when they gave him up. I had to let her take the lead in questioning him, with me being involved."

"Well there you are then," John replied, seeing the problem. "She thinks of it as more. Has she been acting differently lately?"

Alec stood up and began pacing the kitchen floor.

"She asked for a ride home this morning."

"Now they'll be trouble. That's just the beginning Alec," John warned him.

"She knows I still love Rose," Alec replied. "She'd never bothered before."

"Maybe she was just waiting for the opportunity?" John wondered. "You have to put a stop to it, if you want Rose to come back."

"How can I? I work with her, she's my partner," Alec sounded defeated.

"Get another transfer?" John offered.

"It's too soon after my last one and transferring to London's not that easy, though how Tess got transferred to here, I've no idea," Alec admitted.

John scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe she's not from London? Where is she from?"

"I don't know, maybe she told me when she arrived but I don't remember. She'd heard about the training programme."

"Well I don't know what you're going to do Alec? If you want Rose back, you'll have to do something," John reminded him.

"I know that but what? I might be able to join the CID, I worked with them on that case of the child abusers," Alec told him.

"Good. Maybe you should give it a try?" John suggested.

"I will, tomorrow night," Alec seemed to brighten up.

"There you go," John laughed. "See, it's not that bad."

"Yes, stop working with Tess and get Rose back," Alec laughed. "What can go wrong?"

Meanwhile, Jackie was reading out the newspaper article to Rose.

"There's no names mentioned but it's them and Bob alright," Jackie declared.

"They'll get off Mum," Rose reminded her. "How were they caught in the first place? Alec's name's not mention either."

"Neither are ours Rose, thankfully," Jackie told her. "It says they got arrested on current and historical offences. That means it was before we even went up there."

"Bob came down here and saw his chance to join them," Rose recalled.

"We were just unlucky sweetheart and I'm so sorry for making ya go through that but you'd never have met Alec otherwise," Jackie apologised.

"I know Mum and I wouldn't swap those times with him for anything but I have to face it, we've been apart for too long."

"Don't say that Rose. Maybe he'll transfer down here?" her mother wondered.

"Then what Mum? What if he brings someone with him?" Rose replied sadly.

"Don't forget ya promised to call him in the morning," Jackie reminded her, changing the subject.

Tess had got to work early and had caught the personnel officer before she left.

"Tess, what are you wanting?" she was asked as the woman was putting her coat on.

"I just wanted Alec Hardy's address. He promised to bring me to work tomorrow night but I forget to get it," Tess bluffed.

"Hasn't he got yours?" the woman smiled, having heard the rumours and half believing them.

Now she knew there must be something in it, if they were being coy about giving their addresses to each other. She saw no harm in it and thought it might shake them both up a little as she went to the filing cabinet. Pleased with herself, Tess went to her desk, wondering if Rose would try calling again. She thought if that happened, maybe it would be the last time, if she herself insinuated a few things.

Then she got the idea that she'd get a taxi to Alec's place in the morning and surprise him, one of them had to make the first move and he needed to get over Rose. So the next morning, disappointed Rose hadn't called, she headed for Alec's apartment.

Alec had got up and was watching the time, waiting for Rose's call so he was surprised his door buzzer went and wondered if the postman was early and couldn't get something in the box.

"Who is it?" he asked, still half asleep.

"It's Tess, can you let me in?" she asked him.

"Tess? What are you doing here? How did you get my address?"

"I'm a detective Alec, work it out. Are you going to let me in?" she asked again.

Alec pressed the door release and wondered who had told her where he lived, he'd be having strong words with them. He let Tess in when she pressed the door buzzer.

"Tess, you can't be here," he warned her. "You should call a cab and go home. Why are you here?"

"You avoided telling me where you live when you know where I live," she replied, looking around. "Aren't you going to offer me a drink?"

"Tess, I'm expecting a call," he tried to tell her as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Who from, Rose?" she smiled, seeing a photo on the wall of him and Rose. "So that's her?"

"Stop it Tess," he tried to tell her as she got up for a closer look. 


	83. Think about it

Think about it

Tess was taking no notice as she went to the small sideboard where there were more photos of Rose on her own and the two of them, from their holidays.

"You never said she was blonde Alec," Tess told him, picking one up. "You don't talk much about her."

"I don't take my personal life to work with me Tess," he reminded her. "Now will you please leave?"

"Come on Alec, you don't really expect her to call?" Tess laughed, waving a photo at him.

"Stop it, she promised to call," he replied, looking sad.

"Why do you wait for her? Have you told her about the arrest yet?" Tess wanted to know.

"I'm going to, I didn't want to tell her mother first," he admitted.

"Well what are you going to do, if that doesn't work?" Tess wanted to know. "You do know I'm only concerned because we work closely together?" she added, putting the photo down. "You know what they say about people who work closely together."

Alec went to put the photo back it its rightful place when Tess didn't, him thinking she'd done it on purpose.

"You should go home Tess," he reminded her, wondering what was delaying Rose.

Rose had got up and was staring at the phone.

"Rose, just call him," her mother was telling her.

"What if he's taken up with that Tess?" Rose was wondering.

"Why would he?" her mother asked, her arms folded. "Rose, he wouldn't do that to ya, you should hear the sadness in his voice when he calls and you're either not here or won't talk to him. It's heartbreaking."

"How can I tell him how sorry I am Mum?" Rose asked, wiping a tear away.

"He'll forgive ya Rose, he loves ya," Jackie reminded her. "You'll be late for work if ya don't call him now."

Jackie went to the phone and started dialling Alec's home number, listening for it ringing. Then she handed it to Rose.

"I'll go make another drink," she told a nervous Rose.

Alec had picked up on the third ring, hoping Tess would get the hint and leave and hoping Rose wouldn't hear anything. He just prayed Tess wouldn't say anything but now, he wasn't so sure she'd stay quiet.

"Don't make a sound Tess," he warned her as it rang for the third time. "Rose?" he asked cautiously, in case it was Jackie saying Rose was refusing to call him again.

He had no idea what Rose had got in her head about them, was she thinking he didn't for some reason want to talk to her?

"Alec?" Rose asked nervously. "How have ya been?" she asked, for lack of knowing what she should say.

"I'm good, are you? I've missed talking to you."

"Yeah, me too. Mum said ya'd been calling, I was just nervous," she admitted.

"Me too, I mean it's been a while," he replied, not seeing Tess rolling her eyes.

He just wished Tess would leave but she needed to call for a cab and he'd no idea how long he'd be talking to Rose, it depended how long she had. Right now, he'd take any time she had.

"I tried to call ya, I kept missing ya," Rose told him.

"You mean here? I leave before you get home, apparently," he laughed nervously.

"I meant at work, when I get home. Some woman answered," Rose told him.

Alec turned to look at Tess. So she was hiding the fact Rose had called. Tess knew by the look on his face he now knew and was about to leave and take her chances she'd catch a passing taxi.

"I was maybe out or in a briefing?" he wondered, instead of mouthing to Tess he knew what she'd done.

"She didn't say but I think her name was Tess," Rose replied. "Does she work with ya? She said she did."

"Yes, she's my partner but I never got any messages," Alec told her, now seeing Tess looked guilty. "We have been quite busy. Rose, I have some news for you. We arrested Bob and his friends."

"What?" Rose called out loudly that made her mother open the kitchen hatch. "Are ya serious? Alec, now they'll know me and mum were involved."

"I promised you I'd get him in the end," he replied, wondering why he'd not got the reaction he'd wanted. "Rose, we got them on historical abuse charges, your name won't be revealed."

"You say that now," Rose replied quietly, Jackie wondering what she was talking about.

"I've been told from a higher officer, you won't be named."

"You told them I was involved," Rose stated.

"I had to Rose. I did it so you could come back. Please Rose, I have a place of my own, it's not very big but once you get here, you can get a job and we'll get something bigger," he promised.

He didn't notice Tess was now scowling at him. She was annoyed he still wanted his long-distance girlfriend to come back. She was so annoyed, she knocked something over.

"What was that?" Rose asked as she heard a crash.

"Sorry, me being clumsy," Alec laughed, trying to say it was him and shoo Tess away.

Tess retaliated by holding her hand out to stop at him as she backed into the kitchen.

"She's there, isn't she?" Rose asked quietly. "Don't deny it Alec."

"What? Okay, she called in, on her way home and she's leaving," he admitted.

"I knew it. She made a point of telling me who she was Alec, I should've known you wouldn't stay on your own once ya got back."

"Rose, please love. She's just my work partner, nothing else," he tried to assure her.

"Thanks for gettin' Bob locked up but how can I ever come back now?" Rose asked as tears fell on her cheeks.

"Rose, you can come back, I am still on my own and I don't know why Tess called around this morning," he tried to convince her.

"You say that Alec. If I come back, how do I know she'll just go away? Besides that, I may still have to answer questions about Bob and I can't face him Alec. I'm sorry."

"Rose, please listen to me," he panicked as the other end went quiet.

Rose was standing with the phone in her hand, then passing it to Jackie.

"I can't talk to him Mum," Rose cried as she ran off.

Jackie heard Alec calling Rose's name on the other end, asking her to talk to him.

"She's run off Alec," Jackie had to tell him. "What the hell did ya say to her?"

"Nothing Jackie, I swear. She thinks I have someone here with me, on purpose but it's just someone from work," he wanted to explain.

"What the hell are ya playing at Alec? She said someone was answering your work phone, didn't ya get the messages?" Jackie wanted to know.

Alec glared at Tess.

"No Jackie, I didn't get the messages. Tell Rose I'm sorry about that. Ask her to talk to me."

Jackie heard the front door slam. Rose had rushed to her room, grabbed her things and run out.

"Sorry Alec. She's gone for the bus," Jackie told him.

"Will you ask her to call me at work? I'll make sure I stay at my desk," he promised, looking at Tess.

"Did I hear right and ya have that woman from work at your place, at this time in a morning?" Jackie suddenly realised.

"She just called on her way home," Alec explained again. "Jackie, I told Rose that we arrested Bob, for child abuse, amongst other things."

"I won't testify against him Alec, he caused enough trouble," Jackie replied. "Don't ask Rose to do it. I saw something in the paper but I didn't know it was him."

"There were no names mentioned Jackie, you and Rose won't be asked to testify. We have enough on them. Please Jackie, tell Rose I haven't got anyone else," he told Jackie sadly.

Jackie promised she'd try but she thought too much damage had been caused. Alec thought the same as he put the phone down.

"You've really done it now Tess," he turned to her.

"I didn't mean to knock anything," Tess defended herself. "Did she say I answered when she called? I didn't know who she was."

"So you didn't think to tell me Tess?" he half shouted. "What the hell? I said I was expecting her to call."

"It could have been anyone else," Tess held her ground.

"Who else would it have been? I'm disappointed in you Tess. I thought you were my friend? Now Rose will never come back and she won't talk to me again."

"What can I say Alec?" Tess asked him, feeling tired. "Call a cab for me or I'll be staying here."

"Huh? Tess, what are you playing at?" he wanted to know as she flopped on his sofa. "You expect me to let you stay, when you withheld that from me?"

"Well from whoever it was who called, she didn't sound too bothered when I said you weren't there," Tess tried to further defend herself. "She never rang back."

"Maybe she expected you to tell me, so I would call her back Tess," Alec replied angrily.

"Well I didn't know. She should have rung you back," Tess replied.

"Just go home Tess," he asked her again. "I just want to be on my own."

Tess held her hands out for him to help her up. Just wanting her to leave, he fell for her trick as she got up and grabbed his arms for support. He held his arms to steady her and she fell against him, Alec then trying to distance himself from her but not quite managing it.

She leaned forward to kiss his cheek but went for his lips at the last second. He tried to pull away but she was gripping his arms as he'd pulled them back already.

"No Tess," he tried to resist as she tried again.

"Think about it Alec. She's really far away and I'm here. I heard talk last night. That DCI was interested in you joining his squad."

"Who told you that?" Alec wanted to know as Tess let go with her lips, only just registering they'd actually kissed.

"I don't miss much," Tess smiled, pleased she was sowing the seeds of doubt about his almost ex girlfriend. "We wouldn't be directly working with each other Alec, that could make a difference."

"In what way?" Alec wanted to know as Tess wormed her arms under his shoulders slowly.

"We could both get on days?" she suggested. "I was offered but I said no."

"What for?" Alec wanted to know, Tess thinking he was a bit slow.

"Because of you, why else?" she replied, looking up at him. "I'd heard you were wanting your girlfriend to move up here but I'd already wanted to be friends, things don't always work out."

Alec thought she could say that again.

"No Tess, not always but I can't just give up on her," he decided.

"Then how long are you going to give her Alec? Can't you see what's under your nose? If she loved you, she'd be here, not in London," Tess tried to convince him.

"Tess, you should still go, I'm confused right now," he told her, trying to move her away.

"Then think about it Alec. I'm not going anywhere but I am going to ask about going on days. If you get offered a move to the CID, are you going to take it?" she asked him.

"Maybe? It would mean I could get more people like Bob. Rose's mother doesn't want to be involved with it but we have plenty to get him on. Tess, you know I won't completely give up on Rose?"

Rose had sat at the back of the bus, still trying to hold back the tears and feeling angry at the same time. What the hell had Alec been thinking of? Allowing someone to be there when he knew she was calling? Now, it was too late, the woman had obviously wormed her way in and taken advantage but to not tell Alec about her calling?

It seemed that Tess had done it on purpose, to get Alec's attention and it had worked. She got to the store and went up in the lift to the top floor and into the staff canteen, where Donna was waiting for her.

"What happened to you?" Donna wanted to know.

"I tried to talk to Alec," Rose replied, blowing on her coffee. "He had someone there with him Donna, the woman he works with."

"Well maybe there was a reason?" Donna wondered, wanting to tell Rose it was her own fault for not going up there.

"At that time in the morning Donna?" Rose asked her. "How can I think of going up there now?"

"You weren't going up there anyway," Donna sighed. "I did try to warn ya. I was walking by the office last night and guess what?"

"I don't know Donna? Anyway, what's the point in me tryin' to call Alec again?"

"Are you really going to give up just because ya think he had someone with him?" Donna wanted to know. "Anyway, I was gonna tell you I think Phil from the electrical department's thinking of leaving, he was talking to Maggie."

"Ya mean Phil with the ginger hair?" Rose wanted to know.

"There's only one," Donna laughed. "I bet he'll be in to see me later. I'm gonna tell James to apply for it."

"Won't he have an advantage?" Rose wondered, forgetting they were supposed to be talking about her.

"What's wrong with that? It'll save them from advertising, won't it?" Donna reasoned. "Anyway, about you and Alec. What ya gonna do?"

"I don't know Donna, I was hoping for a little help," Rose replied.

When Alec got to work that night, the sergeant sent him to see the DCI he'd been working with.

"Take a seat Hardy," the DCI told him, a cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth. "You still want in?"

"Yes Sir, very much. I can learn so much from you and Sergeant Carter," Alec replied.

"Right, you're in, as from Monday. Carter will fill you of what's expected of you and if it works out, I expect you to get a promotion within the year, understand?" he asked Alec.

Alec had every intention of getting a promotion, then he'd get time off when he wanted and try to reason with Rose. That though was a way off and he still had those few days booked to go down to London and persuade her there was nothing going on between him and Tess. How could he forget that kiss earlier though?

It wasn't like the ones he'd shared with Rose, they were sweet and he'd always put more into it but he'd found himself kissing Tess back because he missed being with Rose. He went back to his desk, hoping Rose hadn't tried calling him back but he somehow doubted she'd have got home early to do so.

He thought about earlier that morning, after he'd tried to tell Tess to leave and he'd called for a cab. She'd kissed him again and he couldn't help himself but he'd not seen the satisfied look on Tess's face as she got into the cab.

"How did you get on?" Tess wanted to know when he got back. "And no, Rose hasn't called."

"It's too early and besides, I doubt she will. I'll give her a few days, then if not, I have that time off to go see her," he replied, trying to forget what had happened earlier.

Tess wasn't going to let him.

"Did that mean nothing this morning Alec?" she asked quietly.

"Tess, I thought you were just comforting me?" he replied.

"I was at first but don't you get it?" she wanted to know. "What I said, about you moving to CID, we could get the same hours. Oh, I also asked for some time off, the sergeant thought since you were off, he'd give me the same. I didn't know then you'd be moving departments."

"It won't matter Tess, I'm going to London," Alec replied.

Tess wasn't about to give up.

"Well if Rose won't talk to you, you could pay me a visit when you get back," Tess suggested.

Rose got home and waited for her mother making something to eat, wondering whether to give Alec the benefit of the doubt over Tess being there earlier.

"Are ya gonna call him?" Jackie asked as Rose leaned on the counter. "You have to give him a chance Rose. You're the one who won't wear your ring or go see him. Ya have no excuse now."

"What if Bob's not locked up yet and he finds out I'm there?" Rose asked.

"He wouldn't dare go after you Rose, would he?" Jackie wondered.

"Wouldn't he Mum? To get back at Alec for arresting him? What if he's on bail and not locked up?"

"You're being paranoid Rose," her mother warned her.

"Am I Mum?"

"Crikey, I'd better tell everyone again not to talk to anyone with a Scottish accent," Jackie replied. "What did Donna say about it?"

"She was too busy trying to get her cousin a job at the store," Rose yawned.

"Ya mean James? If ya ask me, he looks a bit like John. Do ya think Alec will really look like him now?" Jackie wondered.

"I don't know Mum. I think James is about John's age, he's older than Alec, Donna made a point of telling me but she's said nothing about him looking like Alec," Rose replied.

"Maybe she never thought about it?" Jackie asked.

"Geez, I hope Donna's not tryin' to play matchmaker," Rose shuddered.

"Rose, call Alec after we've eaten?" Jackie pleaded.

"Leave it Mum, please. I don't wanna think about it."

While Tess and Alec had been talking at their desks, the sergeant had been observing them. He was going to miss Alec and he thought Tess would ask to be put on days if Alec did, well sort of days, the CID liked to get their overtime in. He wondered if Alec would end up not going down to London and stay at home on the few days off he'd booked. He'd seen no harm giving Tess the same time.

Alec gave Tess a ride home the next morning and she invited him in.

"I'd best not Tess. See you tonight," he refused tactfully.

"Maybe tomorrow morning?" she just smiled.

"I don't know Tess, maybe Rose will call."

"Maybe she won't? I'll ask you again Alec, how long are you going to wait?" Tess asked him.

Alec drove off, wondering what he was going to do if Rose didn't call back. Did he give in to the inevitable and spend some time with Tess or did he wait and go down to London as he'd planned? Had he remembered to tell Rose when he was planning on going to visit her?

When Rose got to work, Donna asked her if anything had happened, Rose saying no.

"I got James an interview," Donna admitted during their mid-morning break.

"Well he'll get it, if you have anything to do with it," Rose smiled.

She was right as James arrived for his interview and the assistant manager wondered how James had got to know about it so quickly.

"It was Donna, she told me," James admitted. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not a problem. She seems to think you'll fit in nicely," he was told. "Can you start on Monday?" he asked James, looking at the application form Donna had given James the night before.

"Yes! Brilliant! I look forward to it," James replied enthusiastically, shaking the man's hand fervently.

James didn't know if it was his qualifications or Donna that had secured him the job or not.

Friday night, Alec was officially welcomed into the CID by being given his orders by the chief, who congratulated him and hoped he'd put in for a promotion as soon as possible and being told he'd be working the same hours as everyone else, which were often unsociable.

Alec thought that might put Tess off, hopefully. He still wanted to go talk Rose into coming back with him but he'd heard Bob and his friends had got police bail until the trial so he was going to have to be very careful if she did agree. He somehow doubted she would come back though, once she heard.

He went to the DCI to ask what would happen.

"Well, everyone involved will be told the trial date and asked if they want to attend. They can give evidence if they feel up to it but it's pretty much cut and dried, with all the statements we have. We'd do even better, getting one from your girlfriend."

"I don't know if she still is Sir. I told her when she last called, she was upset about it," Alec admitted.

"That's a shame but we can manage without it. See you on Monday morning Hardy."

Sunday lunchtime in Chiswick, James was bragging to his aunt and uncle about the job he'd got at the store, making Donna blush.

"You watch it when ya start there, spaceman," Donna was warning him.

"I don't know what you mean Donna," James was trying to fool her.

"Rose works there," his aunt reminded him.

"Rose? Oh, your friend Rose?" he asked Donna.

"You know who I mean. She's split with her boyfriend in Scotland, for the last time I think," Donna replied.

"Well I'm surprised how long it lasted," her mother told her. "Don't you think Geoff?" she asked her husband.

Donna just shook her head and nudged her cousin. As he was leaving, Donna caught him.

"Rose is pretty upset. Imagine having the same boyfriend from when you're a teenager?" she asked no-one in particular.

"Mmm, imagine," James mused.

Donna nudged him again, saying, "Duh – spaceman. Since you got that job at the store, you should try making friends with her, since she sort of knows you," she suggested.

"Donna, you know what I'm like, especially with women," James objected.

"You mean with Sophia," Donna teased him.

"Don't remind me," he replied. "I don't want to talk about her."

"Leave him Donna, you know that wasn't his fault," her mother agreed.

"Sorry. Anyway, Rose is different, she's not stuck up like some of your past girlfriends," Donna relented. "She might shy away from men anyway."

"What happened?" her mother wanted to know.

"I kept telling her to go up there, to Scotland," Donna replied.

"Why, did her boyfriend live up there?" James wanted to know.

"Well yeah, of course he did. Rose lived up there for a while, then she came back. They even got engaged but she won't go back because of something that happened there," Donna explained. "She doesn't like to talk about it."

"It's not surprising," her mother sympathised, getting up to clear the dishes.

"It must have been bad, to stop her going back," James agreed.

"Well, maybe you can help her," Donna wondered.

She left her cousin to think about it, getting up to help her mother.

"Do you think he'll do anything about it?" her mother asked.

"I hope so, then they'll both stop moping about," Donna replied. 


	84. Nothing to worry about

Nothing to worry about

Donna was keeping it quiet that she'd got her cousin a job, especially to Rose, who was now wondering what all the fuss was about as the other girls in her department were huddling by the dressing rooms and laughing. She thought now was her opportunity to exercise her new-found status as deputy supervisor, since she'd got the title and never even told Alec or been bossy.

"What are you lot laughing at?" she asked as she crept up behind them.

"Playing at being boss?" one of them asked, since no-one thought Rose was taking her new status seriously.

The new girls hadn't believed how long she'd been there anyway.

"Watch it Jasmine," Rose chastised the tall brunette. "Well, get back to work before Mrs Freeman comes back from her break," she warned them. "So, what's going on?"

"You mean you don't know?" another girl laughed. "You've not heard about the new bloke in the electrical department?"

"Donna mentioned someone was leaving," Rose recalled. "So, who did they get?" she wanted to know, checking no-one was smuggling dresses or tops under their coats.

"Don't know his name but he's dishy," Jasmine giggled. "He's tall and his hair has a mind of its own."

Rose stood for a moment. So Donna had wangled her cousin into getting the job? The girls could only be talking about James Noble. When had that happened? Had she missed something or had he sneaked in for an interview? More importantly, why had Donna not told her earlier?

"All the girls are planning on asking for his phone number," one of them told her as they wandered back to the rails.

Rose silently wished them good luck. From what she knew of James, he always tripped up around women after his bad break-up with his long-term girlfriend. Donna had told her a few things about the stuck-up French blonde he'd been with for several years and they weren't good things either, especially the way she had dumped him – by text message.

She met up with Donna at lunchtime but she heard a voice behind them in the queue waiting to be served.

"Hello again Rose," James greeted her as he peered over her shoulder at Donna.

"Make sure you fill your plate," Donna teased him. "Honestly James, you're as skinny as a rat."

Rose tried to suppress a laugh.

"You might as well laugh too," he told Rose. "Even my aunt keeps having a go at me."

"Aw, never mind James," Rose tried to console him. "I'm envious of you, being so slim."

"Really?" James got his hopes up. "See Donna," he ha'd at her.

"Spaceman," Donna replied as she paid the cashier with a lunch voucher, since the canteen was open to the public and they had to pay full price otherwise.

"Why haven't I got any vouchers?" James asked Rose as she got one out of her pocket.

"Sorry, you get them with your wage packet," Rose replied. "Just tell them you're new and they'll give you a discount for now,"

"Ah, can you help me with that?" he appealed to Rose, seeing the look on the cashier's face.

Rose let out a laugh. "Hey Jenny, he's new," she indicated to James.

"You want me to discount him then?" the large woman asked, James thinking that was rather obvious as they'd just been saying.

Rose waited by the cutlery tray as James got sorted then they went to sit with Donna, well Rose assumed he'd be sitting with them and Donna wasn't telling him to go away. She sat next to her friend, hoping Donna wouldn't insult James for almost an hour.

"Food's good," James remarked, trying to think of something to say.

Well he'd never had a proper conversation with Rose being present before.

"Don't you go out or anything when you've eaten?" he continued.

"Not much time really," Rose replied, wondering why Donna was being so quiet. "Sometimes we pop out for twenty minutes or so, don't we Donna?"

"Only when you wanted to buy your boyfriend a present," Donna replied. "Don't suppose you'll be doing that for a while, if at all?"

"Thanks for reminding me," Rose sounded annoyed.

"Sorry," Donna apologised. "Did ya try calling him over the weekend then?"

"What's the point Donna? I ain't calling him to have that woman answer. He never called me back to deny anything."

"So, you broke up?" James sounded concerned.

"Keep up spaceman," Donna told him. "Stop flicking your hair around, the girls are staring at ya."

Rose couldn't help but smile at Donna's last remark.

"I heard some of them this morning. Watch out James, they're out to get your phone number," Rose teased him.

James didn't want any of their phone numbers, he wanted Donna to give him Rose's but had never actually dared ask. He'd been jealous of Rose talking about this Alec, who was Scottish and for some reason, hadn't joined Rose in London when she'd chosen to stay there.

He knew from Donna talking to his aunt that Rose was unhappy and often wondered why they'd stayed apart.

Up in Paisley, Alec had woken up and decided he should go do some grocery shopping then maybe meet up with John before going to work. He'd been wondering all weekend what to do about Tess, who was being most persistent but he'd not had chance to do anything about it. He'd just got dressed and was making something to eat when his door buzzer went.

"It's Tess," he heard a voice when he asked who it was.

"Tess, I was about to go out," he insisted, looking at his toast. "Well after I've eaten."

"I was going to the supermarket, I thought I would call in," she replied. "Are you going to let me in, I'm getting funny looks out here."

Against his better judgement, he pressed the button to release the door. Even now, doing so reminded him of when Rose used to let him into her apartment. He knew he had to discourage Tess from calling in whenever she felt like it, especially as Rose could call at any time.

The times he'd looked forward to Rose calling were fading fast, now it was if she called and slowly, he'd stopped calling Jackie just to ask if she could get Rose to talk to him. He was counting the days to when he got some time off to go down and see if he could talk Rose into finally coming back with him.

The date of the trial was also approaching and hopefully be over with before he went to visit, then he could tell her it was now finally over, Bob would be punished and placed behind bars. He didn't know about in England but in Scotland, judgement was swift and they didn't mess around with child abusers. He hoped they had a solid enough case against them all.

"Finish your breakfast," Tess told him as she went to help herself by making another mug of tea. "Don't you ever drink coffee?"

"Not really," he replied, sitting down and nudging the chair next to him a safe distance with his foot, before Tess sat herself there.

"Well you could get some at the supermarket," she suggested as the kettle switched off.

He had this dreaded feeling that Tess was trying to take over and he should stop her. The trouble was, he didn't know how to. Before he knew it, Tess was getting into his car and they drove just outside town to the supermarket. There had been a lot of changes in the town while he'd been away but he'd been glad to see the library was still there, where he'd first seen Rose, almost twelve years ago.

As they went around, Tess insisting they shared a shopping trolley, he hoped he wouldn't see anyone he knew. Then he heard this booming voice behind him.

"Alec!" the male voice got louder.

Alec turned around to see a man with long curly hair holding his hand out.

"Ah, do I know you?" Alec asked, not recognising the man shaking his hand.

"It's Peter, remember?" the man sounded disappointed. "We went to school together but I was in the other class, same year though."

"Right, of course," Alec replied, still not able to recall the man.

"This can't be Rose?" the man looked at Tess.

"No, I'm not Rose," Tess replied, sounding insulted.

"Yes, Rose was blonde and stuck to Alec like glue," the man laughed. "You could never get to see them apart. Remember when Billy used to tease the two of ya?"

Alec didn't need reminding, the man slowing becoming familiar to him as one who stuck with Billy's gang in their younger days.

"What happened to her Alec?" he was asked.

"She went home, she left school, remember?" Alec snapped, not wanting to think about it.

"Sorry man," Peter apologised. "So this is your new girlfriend then?"

"No, she's not, we just work together," Alec corrected him.

Tess looked suitably insulted at Alec's description of her and the way he'd looked when reminded Rose was gone. She could also see she was going to have to still compete with Rose even though she was hundreds of miles away and he hardly ever saw her or spoke to her.

His former school friend made his excuses after introducing his wife but Tess was still holding the trolley.

"You could have said I was your friend Alec," Tess chastised him.

Alec just gave a 'huh' and walked off towards the delicatessen counter, Tess following him.

Once back at the car, they loaded the shopping in the back and got in, Alec sitting with his hands on the wheel.

"Don't grip so tight," Tess tried to tell him, going for his hands.

"What are you playing at Tess?" he wanted to know.

Tess let out a little laugh. "You must have got it by now Alec?"

"You want to replace Rose, don't you?" he suddenly realised. "Well I have news Tess, I'm not looking to replace her, I'm still going down to London to see her."

"I don't get it Alec," Tess told him. "Why don't you let her go and get on with your life? That trial's coming up and maybe they'll all get at least ten years, then what? Rose is always going to be looking over her shoulder if she comes back."

"She will have got justice, for him using her mother and trying to get to her," Alec replied as he started the car.

"That may not be enough for her," Tess reminded him. "I've read the reports Alec, I know what they tried to get her involved with and that must have got to her, when she was younger. How did she even live in the same place as him?"

"She had no choice Tess. Her mother would never listen to her but Rose was clever. We were all proud of the way she fought back and when she was sixteen, we planned that she was going to go live with my aunt, since she was old enough to leave home but two days after her birthday, her mother said they were going back to London. That was the second worse day of my life," he admitted.

Tess put her hand on his.

"I'm sorry Alec, I didn't know. I assumed her mother got tired of her boyfriend and decided to leave. Why didn't you go after her when you were old enough though?"

"I'd applied for police college," he replied as he checked the way was clear. "Rose insisted I went and we managed at first. I don't want to talk about it Tess."

"I saw that Rose's mother finally realised what was going on and that was why they left. At least she got Rose out of it but it must be deeper than that Alec."

"It was, which is why she won't come back, not even if Bob gets locked up but I have to at least try Tess. I have to go tell her and try to assure her."

Alec went to drop Tess back home but she tried to talk him into going inside.

"I have to get ready for work Tess and so do you," he reminded her.

"You have an hour to spare," Tess told him. "You could help me up with my groceries."

Alec knew he shouldn't fall into her trap but maybe he could do just that, carry one of the bags of shopping for her. He followed her upstairs to her apartment, Tess handing him the other bag while she got her key out. He knew he shouldn't go inside so as the door opened, he tried to hand the bags back.

"Carry them into the kitchen for me," she asked, going in first.

With his hands full and Tess taking off her coat in the hallway, he kicked the door closed behind him. Then, just as suddenly as Tess had taken her coat off, she was reaching for the shopping bags but instead of taking them to the kitchen, she put them down, grabbed hold of his jacket lapels and planted a kiss on his lips.

Alec tried his best to resist but he was missing Rose so much now and he still didn't know if she was going to agree to come back with him.

"Tess, I can't," he tried to tell her.

"Why not?" Tess was confused, since he'd just kissed her back.

Alec was trying to come up with valid reasons whilst trying not to blush.

"Well, we work together," he started to say.

"You've moved to another division, don't use that as an excuse Alec. It's time to move on. What if you go all the way down there and she doesn't want to see you?"

She tried again to get him to respond, going to kiss him and he found himself giving in. Yes, he missed Rose but Tess had purposely not told him she'd rung and now, Rose would surely think he had a new girlfriend. He'd been mad at Tess but why hadn't Rose believed him when he'd said they just worked together?

Maybe he should call Jackie and see what was going on? Now, Tess had led him to the sofa and he'd let her pull him down on the cushion and she was going for his shirt buttons, despite him trying to pull her hand away.

"Tess, this really is not a good idea," he tried protesting again.

"Don't you miss having someone Alec?" she asked him.

"Let's just wait Tess, until I've been to see Rose," he suggested.

Tess tried to get up, Alec moving aside.

"What's wrong with me Alec?" You still want Rose? Well I have news for you, she's not here and she'll never come back if she thinks she's still in danger. Why can't you settle for someone more obtainable? Fine, go down and see her then if it doesn't work out, maybe you'll appreciate someone who is here."

Rose got home from work and asked if Alec had called.

"No sweetheart," her mother regretted to say. "Maybe he's waiting for you to call back?"

"He had someone there Mum, he's the one who should call me back and tell me I've nothing to worry about," Rose replied. "I am worried Mum."

"I know Rose. Do ya want me to ring him?" her mother offered.

Rose knew her mother meant well but it would only make things worse. Alec wouldn't be able to fool her mother and she'd tell him so. After all, Jackie had watched the two of them grow up together, she'd know what was really going on and she'd tell Alec to stop fooling around and get a transfer to London and finally marry her daughter.

"No Mum, leave it," Rose urged her. "You can't fix this, no-one can."

Jackie wasn't so sure about that. She knew Rose wouldn't listen to her though so she planned on calling Alec the next morning to find out what was going on and who had got Rose upset by being in his flat so early in the morning, on his day off. She wondered what he thought he was doing, putting his relationship with Rose in jeopardy, well such as it was she supposed.

Alec had managed to get home and get ready for work, then set off, hoping to get in before Tess so he didn't bump into her. He'd left after she had told him he should get himself sorted out but how could he? He still had very strong feelings for Rose but he had to face it, was he ever going to get her back? Should he be prepared to dare ask for another transfer so soon and hope to get one near Rose?

He thought he should at least know what his chances were so he went to see his new boss.

"Are you being funny Hardy?" he was asked as both his boss and the sergeant blew cigarette smoke at him.

"Sorry, Sir but I need to know my chances. How long would I have to wait? I have some leave coming, I would like to tell my girlfriend down in London that I could transfer down there." Alec explained.

"I thought Tess Henchard was your girlfriend," the sergeant laughed, it being more of a statement than a question.

"No, she's not," Alec denied.

"If you say so," the DCI replied, picking up Alec's file. "About this leave though, it may coincide with that trial."

Alec shifted in his seat.

"Do I have to cancel it?" he dared ask.

"Get ready to," his boss replied. "I wouldn't tell her if I were you. Maybe you should get her up here to attend the trial? The more evidence we have, the better."

"She will never agree Sir, she won't involve her mother. Mrs Tyler made a big mistake, she had been on her own a long time and she was taken advantage of."

"That's exactly the kind of evidence we need," he was reminded. "Still, we managed to hunt down a previous victim of his, he seemed to be the only one who picked up women with teenage daughters."

Alec was amazed to hear such a thing. So Jackie hadn't been the first one after all? If that was the case, why hadn't he figured it out?

"Do we know what happened Sir?" Alec needed to know.

"You should have been at his interrogation," the sergeant told him.

There had been times in the last two days he wished he'd stayed where he was. This was the first full shift he was officially working with his new division, he'd been spending a few hours with them, hoping Rose hadn't been trying to call him because he knew Tess would deny it.

"Can I read the file?" Alec wanted to know. "I need to know how many others there had been. Rose and her mother were with him for two years, how long were the others?"

"You really had no idea there had been others," the sergeant couldn't believe.

"Maybe Mrs Tyler knew and never said anything?" his boss suggested.

Alec already suspected that Jackie hadn't told Rose a lot of things.

After digging around in a pile of folders on his desk, the detective in charge tossed one to Alec.

"You can read this but you can't confront him about it Hardy. If you do, you could jeopardise the conviction. The prosecution service are already preparing the trial and no new evidence can be presented unless it's already been mentioned," Alec was warned.

"You mean getting Rose and her mother to testify?" Alec wondered.

"Yes, that's been factored into it when you told us about them, plus what the others admitted. They were keen to put all the blame on him, they said he was desperate to join them. He kept it quiet about having someone else but was keen to let them know about Mrs Tyler and her daughter."

Alec got up and went to his new desk with the file. That explained a few things, he thought as he opened it, seeing both Jackie and Rose's names mentioned but with a sticky note over them saying they weren't to be mentioned or contacted.

So Bob had basically gone to London looking for a replacement and found Jackie but had only taken up with her because of Rose? He thought it a pity he couldn't express his disgust to the man who had not only driven Rose away but had kept her away all this time and had used her mother to get to her.

He could only guess that firstly, Bob had seen Rose on the estate, then seen her with Jackie and had plotted to get close to Jackie to ensure she'd follow him. He dreaded to think what had happened to the woman before and if she'd also had a daughter, what he'd tried to do with her. He must have got rid of them quickly to have no fear Jackie would come face to face with whom she was replacing.

He looked up as he noticed someone standing in front of his desk.

"How are you getting on Alec?" his old sergeant asked him.

"Fine Sarge, I was catching up on the case of those child abusers."

"You mean the man who drove your girlfriend away?" the sergeant smiled.

"He had her mother replacing someone," Alec told him.

"You're too close to it Alec, try not to let it get in the way of your judgement," he was advised.

"That's why I can't go near any of them," Alec replied.

"Aye, that's right. I thought I would warn you that Tess just asked me to change her day off to the same as yours, now you're not working with us," the sergeant warned him. "She means business Alec so if you're going to visit your girlfriend, you'd best bring her back with you and even then, Tess's jealousy may drive her away."

"I think it already has Sarge," Alec admitted. "Tess called in one morning and Rose called me, she knew someone was there. I should be mad with Tess but she talked her way out of it."

"Be very careful Alec, Tess means to get on and she also asked about the sergeant's exam, she wants to be a DS in as little time as possible."

"You think she will pass?" Alec wanted to know, forgetting the file.

"Aye, I think she will Alec. Best get on with taking yours then?"

Alec already knew there had only been a chance of one partner taking the exam at a time so Tess had barely waited until he'd got transferred to make her move. He'd just asked about a transfer, how would asking to go ahead with a promotion go, he wondered as he heard his boss and the other sergeant laughing at something.

The next morning, Tess was waiting for him in the entrance.

"Give me a ride home?" she asked. "Or are you going to invite me to your place?"

"That's not a good idea Tess," he told her as he opened the car doors.

"Nothing ever is Alec. I put in for a promotion, when are you going in for yours?" she asked as they set off, Tess dismayed he headed in her direction.

"Can I entice you to come in?" Tess offered as they stopped outside her apartment block, after an awkward silence between them on the way.

"I need to go home Tess," he replied, trying to resist.

"Afraid I'll keep you awake?" she teased him.

She leaned over to kiss him, Alec trying to resist.

"I might miss a call from Rose," he tried to tell her.

"You might not," Tess insisted.

"Tess, you said you'd wait until I'd been to London," he reminded her.

"What if your leave's cancelled?" Tess asked him.

"How do you know that?" he wondered.

"Has it? I was just giving an example Alec."

"It's not been cancelled yet, it depends on that trial. I should go home Tess," he replied.

"How much longer are you going to resist?" Tess wanted to know, fingering his jacket lapels.

He tried to remove her hands but she took hold of his. He had to ask himself the same question – how much longer could he hold out?

"See you tonight Tess," he told her, letting go.

While he was trying to get away from Tess, Jackie kept trying his number, getting no answer. Had Rose been right and he had someone else and he was either still out or she was with him? She thought she'd best not mention it to Rose though, it would only make things worse.

She thought she'd leave it until later, before Rose got back and Alec went to work.

Alec got home and went to bed, wondering what the hell was happening to him. He still loved Rose, even though it had seemed ages since they'd last been together and he was letting Tess entice him into staying with her. It seemed she didn't care he still wanted Rose to come back to live with him but Rose would tell her in no uncertain terms where to go.

Now, he had new information about what Bob had tried before Jackie had met him, should he keep it to himself or tell Rose? Meanwhile, Rose was trying to avoid James again. Some of the girls weren't talking to her because she'd been sitting with him and Donna. She was trying to find out why they'd turned against her.

"Aren't ya supposed to have a boyfriend?" one of them asked her.

"He's in Scotland, keep up will ya?" another one laughed. "Besides, Donna must already know him."

"Ya think?" another replied dryly.

Rose just shook her head and concluded they wouldn't be talking to Donna either. At home time, she found James hanging around the staff exit, flicking his hair and making the girls giggle at him on their way out.

"Hi Rose," he called as she was talking to someone.

"Hi James, I have to dash, sorry. See ya tomorrow?" she replied.

She didn't see the disappointed look on his face as Donna went up behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Face it spaceman, she's not got over her boyfriend yet."

"I can tell," he admitted. "Can you talk to her? You know what I'm like with women and I wanted to ask her out."

"Yeah, you're clueless you are," Donna laughed. "Tell ya what though, the staff trip to Brighton's coming up soon, maybe she'll be more used to ya by then."

"What good will that do?" he asked as they went to his car and he kept turning around.

"Do I have to do all the thinking?" Donna wanted to know. "She's not been going on them but I'll keep going on at her, then the rest is up to you – spaceman."

Jackie was just trying Alec's number again. Tess had just got out of a taxi and was buzzing Alec's apartment.

"What are you doing here Tess?" he asked her as he answered.

"Let me in Alec," she just replied.

"I was just getting ready for work," he told her as he pressed the door release.

Tess made herself at home, looking at various pictures of Alec and Rose but as he was going into the bathroom, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Tess offered as he had a towel in his hand and hoping he'd come out of the bathroom wearing just that. "Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

All she got was silence as Jackie couldn't believe a woman had answered.

"Hello?" Tess asked again, hoping it wasn't someone being stupid.

"Is Alec there?" Jackie finally found her voice.

"Sorry, he's in the shower," Tess replied, assuming that was where he'd gone.

"Tell him Jackie rang, ask him to call me in the morning," she told Tess.

"He knows who you are?" Tess asked her.

"Of course he does, he's engaged to my daughter, whoever you are," Jackie got slightly cross.

Tess took no notice and said she'd tell him. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Alec, you had a phone call, someone called Jackie."

The door opened and Alec was standing there in just a towel, drying his hair.

"Is she still there?" he asked.

"No, she said she'd call back," Tess replied, forgetting what the caller had said as she stared at him.

Alec realised and tried to get past her but she teasingly grabbed at his towel.

"Stop it Tess," he tried to tell her as he went to hold onto it.

"You'll give in Alec, how much longer can you hold back?" she replied. 


	85. What's the point?

What's the point?

Jackie was fuming at another woman answering Alec's phone and now knew why Rose had got so mad. She was going to tell him of her displeasure – when she finally got to talk to him. No wonder Rose was so reluctant to keep trying to get to talk to him, she must be going crazy by now, not knowing what was going on. Why had his work partner been there, she wondered.

She was about to give up when the phone rang and she debated whether to answer or not. If it was Alec calling back, she supposed she should give him the chance to explain? Alec had gone in his bedroom, found a pair of joggers and a t-shirt and gone back to grab the phone, wishing he had a portable one or one of those mobile phones that were starting to get popular.

He had laughed at John when he'd said everyone would have one in ten years time and wonder how they'd managed without them. He waited for Jackie to answer, wondering if she was still talking to him after Tess had got to the phone first and he knew he'd have some explaining to do.

He could imagine Jackie stomping her feet and demanding an explanation but he was relieved when she answered with a 'Is that you Alec?'

"Jackie? Before you say anything, I can explain," he started, giving Tess a frown and wishing she'd just go.

What the hell had she meant by saying he couldn't hold out much longer? Had she meant with her or that he'd go against Rose's wishes and transfer to London?

"I should hope so as well, Alec Hardy. What are you playing at?" Jackie demanded to know.

"I'm sorry Jackie. Tess just called to get a lift to work," he replied, hoping that was the reason or if it had been to catch him coming out of the shower? "I can't talk for long. Is it about Rose? Is she okay?"

"Of course she's not okay," Jackie barked down the phone. "She daren't call ya in case that woman answers, do ya know what it's doing to her?"

"Jackie, tell her to call the station and tell them I've moved departments," he told her. "They won't have updated it yet but my extension is 212."

"When did ya move?" Jackie wanted to know.

"I've not had chance to tell Rose yet," he replied. "I sort of got a promotion, I'll be expected to make detective sergeant a lot sooner."

"Well that's good news," Jackie sounded cheerful. "I'll let you tell her."

"You tell her Jackie, if she won't call me. I'm out a lot more now, we caught all those who were involved with child abuse recently."

"I saw it in the paper, didn't let on to Rose though," Jackie admitted, having second thoughts about it. "Did ya catch him?"

Alec wasn't sure she wanted to be reminded.

"Yes Jackie but you don't have to be involved, nor Rose," he reminded her, certain he'd told her before. "I'm having to keep back, officially but he had to face me. He's not so smug now Jackie, I can promise you that. Look, I have to go but tell Rose to call me, please?"

"Yeah, I keep tryin'" Jackie insisted. "It's not good, having another woman answer your phone ya know?"

"I know Jackie but we just work together, I give her a lift to work," he tried to convince Jackie and himself and hoped Tess would get the hint as well.

Tess was listening while he was talking to Jackie. She knew it had been important to him that he'd caught the people who had caused his girlfriend all that trouble but surely it was time to move on now? Then she heard the last part.

"Jackie, tell Rose I'm going to try to get my promotion, then I'll be able to go anywhere, I'll put in for a transfer to London."

"Yeah, that's good," Jackie replied, not really believing it. "I won't say anything to her though. Call Rose, yeah?" she suggested.

"Are you sure she'll talk to me Jackie?" he asked, knowing they were going to be late for work and he still had to get dressed properly.

He may have been able to wear normal clothes but not the way he was presently dressed. He said goodbye to Jackie and went back to his bedroom, Tess reminding him they were going to be cutting it fine. He wanted to say it was partly her fault anyway when she'd tried to delay his going to get changed. He knew he had a serious problem that he should do something about – as soon as possible but Tess was closer than Rose was.

Maybe he'd been in denial that Tess had meant he'd give in to her and not to moving closer to Rose. Rose had got home and Jackie tried once more to get her to call Alec.

"Ya should put that ring back on Rose," Jackie told her over tea.

"What's the point Mum? The girls all know," Rose replied. "James was waiting after work tonight."

"Well he knows as well, doesn't he?" her mother wanted to make sure. "If not, wearing that ring will remind him. Anyway, Alec called earlier, he's got a new extension number, he got moved to another department."

"I think he was on about it," she tried to remember.

"Here, I've written it down," Jackie went for the pad by the phone.

She hoped Rose would give in and call.

"Rose, he might be able to get transferred down here, if he gets promoted," she tried to cheer Rose up.

"What then Mum? How long's that gonna be? He won't be able to transfer here just like that."

"Rose, you were the one who wanted him to go to college up there," she was reminded.

Alec had dashed to get changed and they barely managed to sign in on time, Alec blaming Tess for calling on him in the first place. He had the misfortune to get caught by Sergeant Carter.

"Thought she wasn't your girlfriend Hardy?" the sergeant laughed as he nodded to Tess, who had hurried off to the locker room.

"Ah, she's not, I just give her a ride to work," Alec defended himself.

"Keep on telling yourself that," the sergeant replied, Alec knowing it would probably be halfway around the station by morning, then the other half by the time he got there tomorrow night and it was nowhere near his day off.

He supposed he had to face it, Tess was trying to tell him and everyone else something. He could only keep trying to deny it but his attempts could be futile. Tess just caught one of her friends as she went to put her coat away.

"I didn't see you getting off the bus Tess," her friend noted.

"Oh, I got a lift, from Alec," Tess seemed pleased with herself.

"I thought I saw you getting out of his car," her friend laughed. "Is there something we should know about?" she added as more of them were leaving for the day.

"Yes, Tess," another one joined in. "You spend a lot of time with him. Hasn't he got a girlfriend, in London?"

"Yes but she's a long way away," Tess reminded them, pleased with the attention.

"I'd watch out Tess," another reminded her. "This girlfriend of his might come and pay you a visit."

"Well, she might not," Tess replied, fairly confident Alec would back out of going to pay Rose a visit.

What would he have to gain by still going after Rose, Tess wondered as she pinned her ID badge to her belt. So, he'd go visit her and still leave her behind? She went off to her desk, seeing him coming out of the men's locker room.

"What have you been saying?" he wanted to know, steering her around the corner.

"I don't know what you mean Alec," Tess tried to deny.

"Everyone is talking Tess, they did not hear anything from me," he insisted.

"Oh come on Alec, it's just a bit of station gossip," she tried to play it down. "So what?"

"Well don't say anything else Tess. I'm still going down to see Rose," he reminded her.

"Then what Alec? If she won't set foot in Scotland again?" Tess asked him.

"Then I will go down there," he replied, letting go of her arm and Tess rubbing it.

"Why do you get so worked up Alec?" Tess wanted to know, walking off as her sergeant came looking for her.

"You are late Tess," she was chastised.

"Sorry Sarge," Tess apologised.

"Aye, well get to work. Alec, you may have a more relaxed regime in your division but don't keep mine talking, understand?" Alec was asked.

There, Alec thought. Tess was getting him into trouble already.

"Sorry Sarge, I will remember that," Alec had to give in and not argue with his superior.

When he got his promotion, then he would be able to explain it was Tess who had made him late but at present, his excuses wouldn't cut it.

"Sarge, is it true Tess asked for time off, the same as me?" Alec added as he was about to leave.

"She is not working with you any more Alec," he was reminded. "I suggest you either change it of not let it be of any concern."

Alec thought that was easy for the sergeant to say. Meanwhile, Sergeant Carter was laughing and joking in Alec's new division over tea and cigarettes, the chief joining in.

"So, who saw them together?" the chief wanted to know.

"Well we've not actually but they did arrive at the same time tonight," Carter tried to keep a straight face.

"That's good enough to wind him up then," the chief laughed. "On your own time though," he added.

He got a chorus of 'Yes Guv' and had all gone to their desks as Alec arrived.

"Hardy, my office," the chief shouted to him, making Carter snigger.

"Get back to work Carter, " the sergeant was warned as he got up.

"But Guv?" he started to say.

"I can do this one on my own," was the reply. "Sit," he indicated to Alec.

Alec thought now he'd gone and done it and it was the last time he was going to fall for one of Tess's tricks. He had to tell her in the morning it wasn't going to work, her trying to put him off going to see Rose by booking the same holiday as he had. All that was about to change though.

"Sorry," Alec apologised. "It won't happen again, I mean my being late."

"Is that what you think this is about?" he was asked. "Forget that, don't make a habit of it though and don't listen to that lot out there," the chief nodded to those pretending to work. "No, it's about this Hardy," he passed a folder across the desk. "I am trying to keep your girlfriend and her mother out of things but the prosecution service don't know if they can."

"Sir, they won't get involved," Alec reminded his boss.

"They may have no choice in the matter Hardy," the chief replied. "They want to throw the book at these people and Mrs Tyler and your girlfriend are the ones to make that happen."

"Sir, can't they just give a statement?" Alec asked hopefully.

He wanted Rose to come back but not forcibly. Rose was terrified of coming back, Bob being locked up or not. She would always wonder if he would escape a prison sentence and get his revenge or he wouldn't get a long term and go after her when he got out. He knew what the man was up to – keeping Rose away. He'd succeeded so far and Alec was raging about it now he'd figured that out.

"Let us hope so Hardy," the chief brought Alec back to reality. "I want you to contact them and ask if they would go to a local police station and make a voluntary statement. We will have to get co-operation from the Metropolitan Police if they agree, then that could be used in court."

"You promised their names wouldn't be mentioned Sir," Alec recalled.

"We will try our best Hardy but those people need teaching a lesson and it will serve as a warning to others," the chief replied. "I suggest you call them and put it to them. If they refuse, well we may not get a conviction on all of them."

Alec knew what was meant by that – Bob would get away with it because they had no idea who his other victims were apart from obviously Jackie had replaced someone.

"Sir, I was talking with Mrs Tyler earlier," he admitted.

"You're too close Hardy, you'll have to stay back from all this but you can still work on the case, we need you, you have a unique view on things, you know mostly what happened. It's just a shame we can't use that. Have you told us everything you know?"

Alec thought what was the use if it couldn't be used?

"I think so Sir. I suppose I became involved the day I met Rose? We were just teenagers then," Alec recalled.

"So I gathered," the chief cracked half a smile, feeling sorry for Alec. "What were things like for her and her mother?"

"Mrs Tyler was totally taken in by them, Rose not so much. She knew there was something strange about it. My family, especially my half brother tried to help her, he was our teacher as well. They did everything they could to help her, Mrs Tyler was in denial though, right from the start."

"You'd better get to work and take no notice of that lot out there," the chief nodded to the office window. "And Hardy, if you don't want them talking about you and DC Henchard, don't hang around with her."

"I know Sir, I think she is trying to cause trouble with me and my girlfriend," Alec had to admit.

"Keep it outside work, understand?" was the reply.

Alec thought that was easier said than done. Tess was out to stir things up between him and Rose but that hadn't been the cause of Rose not wanting to talk to him until recently. Tess wasn't helping though by answering his phone early in the morning, he had to stop her calling round whenever she felt like it.

They both happened to arrive in the staff canteen at the same time though Alec tried to avoid Tess. Tess though didn't want to be avoided and went to sit with him.

"Something wrong Alec?" she asked as he tried to eat.

"No Tess. Well just that I've been given the task of getting Rose and her mother to give a statement. They won't go for it."

"They may, if it gets those people locked up Alec. They have to be convicted."

"I know that Tess, it's asking a lot of Rose and her mother though, to drag it up after all this time," he replied. "It will never go away for them. Tess, you should make your own way to and from work from now on."

There, he had told her, well so he thought.

"Alec, you're not being very friendly all of a sudden," Tess objected. "What's come over you?"

"Tess, I have a girlfriend, down in London who I love," he tried to remind her.

"So? Alec, you have to face facts," Tess replied.

"So you keep reminding me Tess and I should not be taking any notice of you. I have to call her and tell her she has to remember the past so I will have to do so before she goes to work in the morning. You cannot be at my place when I do," he warned her.

"Oh come on Alec, that's only one morning, what other excuses are there?" Tess scoffed.

She had him on that point and he knew it.

"Tess, there can't be anything between us," he tried to tell her bluntly.

"You're wrong Alec, I think there already is," Tess replied. "You're just trying to deny it. Why did you kiss me back then?"

"It was a mistake Tess," he tried to justify.

"No, it wasn't Alec and you know it. Just think about it, you're only hanging onto Rose to get her through convicting her abuser," Tess told him.

"He didn't abuse her Tess, only mentally," Alec corrected her.

"It's the same thing Alec. Get this over with and see if I'm right," she replied.

Alec didn't like where this was going, he couldn't admit he was falling into Tess's trap, he still loved Rose but Tess was being persistent. The next morning, he made sure Tess didn't get into his car by driving off as she was coming out.

"Alec's going without you," one of her friends laughed.

"He has something to do," Tess brushed it off.

Just on seven fifteen, he dialled Rose's number, hoping she would answer. Rose heard the phone ringing and knew it could only be Alec or Donna but since her mother was busy, picked it up. Expecting it to really be Donna with some piece of news that wouldn't wait until they got to work, Rose said "Hello."

"Rose. I'm so glad to hear your voice. Did your mother say I called?" he wanted to know.

"Alec. Hi yeah, she said. How are ya?"

"Fine. Rose, I'm getting some time off, very soon. I was going to come and see you."

"Oh. Well, tell me when and I'll get a few days off then? Donna won't mind, she keeps nagging me to take my holidays I'm due."

"You should take them Rose," he agreed.

"Says you," Rose managed to laugh.

"Rose, I told your mother yesterday, about catching Bob and his friends. They will be going for trial soon. Your names are being kept out of it but my chief says it would be better if you both gave a statement. You can do it locally, if you want?"

"What? No Alec, absolutely not. He'll know it was from us," Rose objected. "Forget it, you'll have to find another way."

"That's the best way Rose, to tell it to the jury from yours and your mother's point of view, to tell them what he did to both of you."

"He's very clever Alec, he'll get out of it," Rose reminded him.

"Not if you tell the judge everything Rose," Alec pointed out.

"I just can't and don't ask my mum to either Alec," Rose replied. "So forget it."

"Fine, we'll find another way then. Say you're pleased I'm coming down there, finally?" he asked.

"Alec, what if it coincides with the trial?"

"I'm not that much involved with it Rose, they won't let me, because I'm too close to it. I'm lucky they didn't throw me off it."

"Do they know I'm your fiancée?" Rose asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"They know you're my girlfriend, I wasn't still sure about the rest," he dared tell her. "We have to talk Rose, when I come down. I would risk everything if you said we could finally get married, I would risk losing my promotion and get a job down there. What do you think?"


	86. I can wait

I can wait

Rose wasn't sure what she thought when Alec had asked her that question.

"You have to get the trial over with Alec," she reminded him.

"It would go a whole lot better if you were with me," Alec sighed, knowing he was getting nowhere with this.

"I'm sorry Alec, I just can't come up there," Rose replied quietly. "Look, maybe I could sign a statement or something but as long as mum doesn't find out."

"That would help," he agreed, hoping for something else. "Why don't you write a letter, explaining how your mother got to Paisley and how Bob treated you and when you realised what was going on?"

"Can you help me Alec?" Rose debated if she should agree to it. "It's all really personal."

"I know but I can't help you Rose, I wish I could but it has to be in your own words. When you have done it, send it to the chief inspector of the serious crimes squad here in Paisley, I'll give you the address. Think about it Rose, please?"

"Okay, I'll think about it," Rose agreed as she heard her mother calling. "I have to get ready for work. I'll see ya soon, yeah?"

She scribbled the address on the pad by the phone, tearing it off so her mother wouldn't ask any questions.

"I promise I won't mention it to your mother," Alec reminded her. "I'll see you soon love, we will find a way so you can come back."

Rose went off to work, thinking about what Alec had said and what he'd asked her to do. Did she really want a painful reminder of the past, of her time in Paisley that had only been made bearable by Alec being there? She crossed the road to the store and saw James getting out of his car, Donna just going into the staff entrance.

"Hi Rose!" he greeted her. "What's wrong?" he noticed her glum face.

"Nothing James, I don't want to spoil your day," she replied.

"You'd talk to Donna though?" he wondered as they went inside. "You can talk to me, like you talk to her."

"Even about women's stuff?" Rose managed to laugh. "Alec asked me something, that's all and I don't know what to do."

"Ah, well," James grinned. "It seems my cousin is better at answering something like that," James agreed, seeing Donna making some drinks in the staff room.

"Come on you two," Donna called behind her. "When did the two of ya get so chatty?"

Rose couldn't believe Donna was asking such a question, since she was constantly trying to throw them together. Rose wondered what her friend's tactics were.

"Well," Donna pondered as she drank her coffee. "Seems to me you would be helping put those people away and paving your way back to Scotland. So why are you dragging your heels? What do you think James?"

Rose wished she'd never confided in Donna, who had told her cousin of the dilemma she'd found herself in over returning to be with Alec.

"I want to put them away Donna," Rose told her friend. "I just don't want to be reminded of it."

"Cheer up Rose," James tried to change her mood.

Donna just shook her head at her cousin, thinking he was clueless. She thought it was obvious Rose needed her mind taking off her long lost love up in Scotland, it was clearly going to end in tears.

Alec had got off the phone with Rose, not feeling any better about her agreeing he would go down there soon. He was about to go to bed when the phone rang and he prayed it wasn't Rose's mother, complaining about something he'd either done or not done. It was his chief, Alec wondering if the man ever went home.

"Hardy, I have some bad news for you. The trial is now the week you are supposed to be off so if you want some leave, you'll have to take it the week before. We've got no idea how long the trial will last so if I were you, I'd take the week before, if you want to see that girlfriend of yours?"

Alec had to agree and thought instead of calling Rose and her sounding disappointed, he'd surprise her and arrive a week early. Having decided that was what he'd do, he tried again to get to bed but his door buzzer sounded. Thinking it may be the postman, he looked through the spyhole to see Tess looking around the hallway. He knew he should pretend he'd not heard it and go to bed, letting her walk off but she'd surely seen him looking.

Tess knocked then pressed the buzzer again.

"What do you want Tess?" he asked, feeling tired.

"Did I wake you?" Tess smiled, hoping he was only wearing his shorts.

"Go home Tess, get some sleep," he urged her, hoping she'd take the hint.

"You went off without me earlier, everyone noticed," she replied. "I had to tell them you had something to do."

"You did not have to make any excuses Tess," he yawned again. "I'm going to bed, go home."

"I don't have enough money for the cab fare Alec, I've not been to the cash machine," Tess tried to make him feel sorry for her.

"Then why did you come here Tess?" he wanted to know.

"You know why Alec, now are you going to let me in? You have to face the facts."

He was tempted to ask her again what they were but he was really tired now.

"I will lend you the money Tess, just go home," he told her wearily, opening the door.

"You've not been to bed?" she asked, sounding disappointed as she looked at him with only a few shirt buttons opened as he'd attempted to get undressed, twice.

He went in his pocket for his wallet but Tess put her hand on his arm and made him open the door wider, trying to get in but Alec put his hand on the door.

"I don't want any company Tess," he tried to tell her as she tried to get inside again.

"You know you don't mean that Alec," she whispered in his ear as she pulled on his arm and trying to put her other around his neck.

"Stop it Tess," he tried to protest again as she inched her way past him and pulling him around.

He did notice there wasn't much space between them but he knew she was trying to tempt him again. He didn't want to give in to her but he was missing Rose so much. Could he wait another few weeks until he saw her again when Tess was clearly offering herself to him again. He had to give Rose the chance to come back, didn't he?

"Just take the cab fare Tess, please," he asked her again.

"I don't want your money Alec, you know that," she replied as he tried to get a ten pound note out and she tried to brush it away.

That resulted in her getting closer to him and she went to try and kiss him, putting her hands on his shirt collar.

"Tess, this has to stop. I'm going to see Rose," he told her as he tried to move her hands.

"Then go see her and end it," she suggested, fighting his hands away.

"I can't Tess, I have to give her a chance to come back up here. Once we put those people away, she may decide it's safe."

"Alec, she would have come back now they've been caught," Tess reminded him. "You can't keep giving her more chances."

She tried again to kiss him and he found himself kissing her back. Tess was intent on getting him to give in and at present, he had no way of stopping her as she got him to close the door.

Rose was trying to get through the day by telling herself she had to get over her fear of going back to be with Alec. At lunchtime, James was still trying to cheer her up.

"Hey, maybe we can all go see a film, maybe Saturday night?" he suggested.

"You two go ahead," Rose replied.

"No, it doesn't matter then," he decided, looking at Donna.

"He's trying to stop you feeling sad," Donna insisted.

"Sorry," Rose nudged James.

"It's okay Rose. I felt the same way when I split with Reinette. Did I tell you about her?"

"Several times, spaceman," Donna pretended to yawn.

"Sorry, it's just, well Alec's coming down soon," Rose replied, trying to remember if she'd told him before.

Everything had become a blur lately, Rose thought. Alec had tried to get her to get some time off and consider going back with him.

"Donna, I need some time off," Rose admitted, making James drop his fork on the plate, him managing an 'Oops' as Donna shot him a glance.

"If ya do, are ya coming back?" Donna wanted to know.

"I'm not going up there yet," Rose replied. "At least I don't think I am."

"Ya mean he's gonna kidnap ya?" Donna laughed. "Not before bloody time either."

"Would he, really?" James asked worriedly.

So far, he'd managed not to blurt out to Rose or his cousin that he was having feelings for the blonde deputy manager of the ladies department.

"Well it wouldn't be before time," Donna told him. "Keep up, spaceman. They've known each other since they were thirteen and I've lost count of how many times Alec's asked her to get married."

Nope, James thought to himself. His cousin had no idea that Rose gave him feelings every time she sat next to him, nudged him or smiled in his direction.

"Is that true Rose?" James asked without thinking. "I mean, you will marry him, one day?"

"I want more than anything to get married," Rose replied. "It's just never happened. Alec's gonna get tempted by Tess, I know he is, just because I won't go join him in Paisley."

"Ya don't know that Rose," Donna tried to assure her, James finding himself nodding in agreement.

"Don't think I don't know her type, there's plenty where I live," Rose told them, putting her plate to one side and Donna placing it on top of hers.

"What's her type?" James wanted to know.

"Mouthy," Donna laughed. "Plus someone who knows what she wants, anyone but Alec."

"I've no way of stopping her, Donna," Rose reminded her friend.

"Well duh, ya could if ya went up there," Donna mocked her.

"Why won't you go back?" James asked innocently.

"It doesn't matter," Rose told him. "I'm not explaining it."

"Sorry Rose. It must be hard then?" James apologised.

"You have no idea," Rose replied, finishing her drink. "Sorry James, it just takes a lot of explaining and it's very personal."

"That okay Rose," James smiled, patting her hand and hoping Donna wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"Leave it James," Donna advised him. "She'll tell ya, if she wants to."

"Yeah, sorry Rose," he grinned, quickly moving his hand. "Forget going to the pictures, it was just an idea. I mean I didn't want it to sound like a date, you already have a boyfriend."

"Quit while you're ahead, spaceman," Donna laughed. "Give me the dates ya want off Rose."

Rose left Donna to make the arrangements and hoped it wouldn't be a problem but Donna had somehow managed to put herself more or less in charge and was up for a promotion. She didn't want to start taking advantage of Donna's new position though.

Now, she could count the days until Alec's return and try to forget that Tess may be trying to tempt Alec to end things. That though was going to be easier said than done.

Alec had been unsuccessful at keeping Tess at bay. They had kissed for several minutes, Tess had got his shirt off and they had got down to their underwear but as Tess had tried to tempt him further, he was thinking about Rose while Tess was guiding his hand onto her cleavage and he'd fought her off when she'd gone for his shorts. They had fallen asleep and now his alarm had just gone off and he felt someone sleeping on him. He only just realised it wasn't Rose and managed to stop himself calling her name and touching a certain part of Tess's anatomy where Rose liked to be woken by him touching her.

"Wake up Tess, you have to go home first and get changed," he reminded her.

"You can come in and wait," Tess suggested.

"It would be quicker were I to wait in the car," he replied, trying to move the arm Tess had been lying on.

Had it been Rose, she would have rubbed it better for him.

"It would be more enjoyable," Tess teased him as she made sure he got a good view.

She leaned over and began kissing the hairs on his chest. Alec hoped she didn't know he'd imagined earlier that it was Rose doing these things. Tess however was trying to break him down, piece by piece and she was winning. He had no willpower left to stop her, he may be seeing Rose in a few weeks but how was he going to hold Tess off, until then?

Tess had already gone for his shorts, twice and tried to grab his hand and indicate for him to go for her rather high leg revealing panties. Now, she had him pinned down again, her cleavage hanging over her bra and she was running her hands across his chest, avoiding his appendix scar that he'd never really talked about with Rose.

She'd asked him once what it was and never asked again.

"We'd better get ready to go," Alec reminded Tess. "In the morning, you'd best go home and stay there."

"Don't be like that Alec. Surely you find this enjoyable?" Tess wanted to know.

He wanted to say yes, he was so close to giving in, even though Tess was nowhere near on the same level as Rose. If Rose refused to come back with him in a few weeks time, what would he do then? Would he give up everything to go be with her?

He'd do so in a heartbeat but she wouldn't let him. He'd worked hard to be where he was now, in the serious crimes squad and he'd made a name for himself for helping arrest Bob and his friends. He may have got nowhere in London but at least he'd be with Rose.

Tess was determined to get an answer out of him after he'd been in the bathroom. He'd been careful and taken what he'd needed with him, just in case she decided to make them late by detaining him for longer than was necessary.

"You never answered me, Alec," she reminded him as they got into his car.

"Why do you always need an answer Tess?" he complained as they drove off.

"Oh, so it's supposed to be enough you slept with me?" she huffed. "That's all we did," she reminded him. "You're still holding out for Rose."

"Maybe I am Tess, so what?" he replied. "Can you really blame me?" he wanted to know, hoping she'd say forget it then.

She didn't as she replied, "Get her out of your system, if you must Alec and when you come back without her, you know I'm more than willing to take her place. I can wait."

That was what he was afraid of. What if Rose refused never to come back while Bob was still there, even if the man was locked up. There again, more importantly, what would he do if the man Rose feared got off? He still had a few more weeks before he could see the woman he really loved but that was about to change as they got to work.

"What's wrong with him?" one of Tess's friends asked her as he walked off after locking his car. "So, has he given in yet?"

"Almost," Tess smirked at the idea he was about to, once he got Rose out of his system once and for all.

"Don't you feel guilty that he has a girlfriend already?" she was asked.

"His girlfriend's in London, isn't she?" Tess replied.

Alec's sergeant wanted to see him when he got inside.

"Change of plans Hardy," Carter laughed as Alec made himself a drink.

"What?" Alec dared ask his superior officer.

"You already know the trial's been brought forward, at least for the majority of them. So if you want to see your girlfriend, the boss wants to know if you'll be going the week before you planned on going. What's it going to be? Who knows when it will be over, the other bloke's trial's on when the court's finished with them. He's getting tried with them but also on separate charges regarding your girlfriend, her mother and others who have come forward."

"Rose is willing to send a written statement," Alec replied. "She won't appear in person though."

"Well, that's something then? We would have done better if she agreed," Carter sounded disappointed.

The rest of the evening, Alec was debating if he should call her and say he'd be a week early, then he decided he'd just surprise her and not bother telling Tess he'd changed his plans. She'd had a nerve getting her leave at the same time he'd meant to be off but she was probably trying to impress her friends.

So, not telling Rose, who he found out a few days later that his boss had received a statement from her, he told John he was going to surprise Rose by going down early.

"Do you think she'll be pleased?" Alec asked cautiously on one of his rare visits to his aunt's house.

"Of course she will," his aunt laughed. "Tell her we all miss her and maybe when it's all over, she'll come back?"

John took him to one side after lunch.

"Is the barracuda still bothering you?" John teased him.

Alec had told him nothing of Tess's recent advances.

"She'll get the message, if Rose comes back with me or joins me after the trial," Alec told his older brother confidently.

He just hoped he was right, Tess was beginning to worry him that if Rose still refused to come back to him, she would wear him down and it was taking every ounce of his strength not to let her. He'd made sure Tess went home every morning since his narrow escape, much to her disappointment and he'd had to appease her by saying if Rose wouldn't return, then they'd talk about it.

He hoped they wouldn't have to but at least he'd be in court for a few weeks and Tess would still be working nights but he still hadn't told her he was going to London early but she found out the day before he was setting off. She caught him on the Friday morning.

"When were you going to tell me Alec?" Tess confronted him suddenly.

"What are you talking about Tess?" he pretended not to know.

Things had been very tense between them since he'd started driving her home and warning her not to get a cab to his place and expect him to let her in. He knew it was the only way to get her to back off until he'd seen Rose.

"Don't deny it Alec, I heard the news that the trial's been brought forward. You're going to see Rose sooner rather than later, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am going to get a few hours sleep then I am setting off to surprise her. I did warn you I was going Tess."

"I booked next week off Alec, I didn't think you'd go through with it and still go," Tess admitted.

He dropped Tess off and went to try and get a few hours sleep. He planned on being outside the store where Rose worked for five thirty and hoped she'd spot him opposite or when she crossed over to catch her bus. He thankfully made good time once he got on the main road and as he entered London, he hoped he wouldn't get caught up anywhere.

Donna had been trying to get Rose to go out with her and James after work but Rose had made up an excuse to get out of it. So James was trying to persuade her as they were leaving.

"Come out with us Rose, we can go see any film you like," he suggested as they waited for a rush of employees to get out of the way.

"Why is Donna coming back into town?" Rose wanted to know.

"Ah, well," James started to say. "Actually, I hoped you would agree that it was just the two of us? Just as friends?"

"Sorry James, I'd best just go home, I'm not really in the mood to see a film. See ya on Monday?"

"Well, okay then. It was just an idea," James replied. "Want a ride home?"

"Nah, it's a bit out of your way," Rose smiled, glancing across the road and seeing someone sitting in a car between the bus stops.

"I have to go, sorry. I think that's Alec, over there," Rose replied, her heart pounding.

"I thought it was next week?" James sounded confused.

Rose didn't reply as she crossed the road and Alec got out of the car.

"Alec! What are ya doing here?" Rose greeted him as he went to put his arms around her.

"The trial date was brought forward, to the week I booked off. So it was come down early or wait. Was I interrupting something over there?" he indicated to where she and James had been standing talking.

"What? Oh, it was just Donna's cousin who I told ya about," Rose replied, seeing James had disappeared.

She had never told James he reminded her of Alec, well maybe more of John.

Alec helped her into the car, just as James came around the corner of the staff car park entrance, seeing Alec only from behind, with his hand around Rose's waist as he bent down to kiss her cheek. James knew full well that they were supposed to be engaged but Rose had chosen to take her ring off but now, it seemed like Alec was back in the picture so where did that leave him? 


End file.
